Gemini Queen
by EmeraldStorm7
Summary: "Well if my butt is bony, yours is the opposite."I cocked an eyebrow at him,"Tread carefully." He laughed and leaned down,"I find that I quite like the opposite." "Well you better, because these buns are not going to look like pancakes anytime soon." "Will you two stop talking about food, I feel sick as is." This is the sequel to Phoenix Accession.HP/OC, OC/OC, HG/TN, NL/OC,BZ/DG
1. We own the night

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers. Oh and We own the night belongs to Pixie Lott and Selena Gomez and the Scene

**A/N: ****Hey guys! So this is the sequel to Phoenix Accession. You probably have to read Phoenix Accession first to understand this one because it is a continuation. Just finished my exams and got down to writing and here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter in Ky's adventure!**

**Chapter 1**

**Harry's POV**

I walked down the stairs, hovering on the last step; ears peeked trying to decipher each word. As the words floated from the next room in a clear feminine voice, I felt myself audibly sigh in relief. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Seems like today would be another perfectly ordinary day. Nothing special. Purely insignificant….I took the step that allowed me to reach the floor and I turned towards the kitchen, ignoring the sudden rapping at the door.

Aunt Petunia looked at me reproachfully as she walked passed, as if I attempted to answer the door and disgrace them by presenting my unwelcomed face to their guest. This was strange though, whenever they expected company they always ensured I stayed upstairs. Maybe it was Mrs Polkiss, who finally caught dear Dudders smoking a joint with precious Pierce in his bedroom.

I stopped however, hearing not a screaming match of blame between aunt Petunia and Mrs Polkiss….but a voice I haven't heard in a month, a voice that had me petrified mid step.

"You must be Petunia! How wonderful to finally meet you!"

My blood seemed to unfreeze and I turned around, hoping that I was mistaken. There was a slight, very slight, chance that I misheard the voice, but there was no mistaking the face. The wide, slate grey eyes that turned stormy in a blink, the plump pink lips, the straight nose, the lightly tanned skin. And then there was everything else, the dark flowing hair, the confident stance, the….everything.

She let Aunt Petunia out of the hug she had her in and smiled that amazing smile of hers. There was only one thing that smile meant, and it rhymed with bubble.

She walked past gapping Aunt Petunia, still not looking at me. Uncle Vernon rushed into the passage,

"Is that a Limo out-"

He stopped, noticing for the first time the presence of a stranger. She just turned her mischievous mug in his direction, strutting forward with her hand extended.

"And you must be Vernon. Such a pleasure. I hope the car isn't blocking the driveway."She said all of this in a tone that was absolutely foreign to the voice…was she being polite?

"Oh how rude of me. Harry has told me so much about his family, I feel like I know you already. I'm Kyrianna of course. Kyrianna Thornton."

She looked expectantly at them and her face fell in the most adorable way…she turned towards me, "You didn't tell your family about me Harry…."

I tried to keep a blank face to her big doe eyes, completely lost to where she was going with this. Uncle Vernon luckily saved me,

"Thornton…why does that ring a bell."

She blushed prettily and ducked her head to the side. Was I dreaming? Have I entered a parallel universe? I thought crap only began to plague me once school started.

"Well….actually….my brothers are Linus and Lenzo-"

"The owners of ThornCorpe! They just bought shares in Grunnings."

"I'm not too sure about the deals my brothers make…but that does sound familiar….is that a nail company?" She tapped the side of her chin in thought.

"Drills."Uncle Vernon said proudly.

She smiled at him, "How interesting. Anyway….we best be off."She hooked her arm around mine; I looked down at her trying to hide my shock. She leaned her head against my shoulder and her scent plagued me,

"Excuse me-"Aunt Petunia started but Uncle Vernon cut her off quickly,

"Of course, of course. Please pass my regards to your brothers. Actually we should have supper sometime."

"How kind of you Mr Dursley…I will definitely make the suggestion. Toodles."

She dragged me out the door before I could even react. I looked back and saw Uncle Vernon rush to the window to watch us go away, Aunt Petunia hot on his heels.

"Keep your mouth shut Potter, just smile and wipe that look off your face. And stop squirming. What kind of boyfriend doesn't hold his girlfriend back?"

I glared down at her, "The kind of boyfriend that** isn't** a boyfriend."

She ignored me and stopped at the limo, looking at me pointedly. I glared back at her. She started nodding her head towards the door slightly, did she have a tick or something. She then huffed, muttering about scar addled idiots and quickly opened the door and she smiled up at me,

"Why, thank you, Harry."She jumped inside and I turned around, seeing two faces pushed up against the lounge window. I looked into the car hesitantly, thinking. The decision was taken away from me though as she yanked me in, taking advantage of the tinted windows. She leaned over and slammed the door.

"Onward Gustavo!"

"Certainly, Miss Ky. Hello, Mr Potter."

Still in a state of shock, I nodded. I watched as a window rolled up, separating this Gustavo from us. Suddenly the breath was knocked out of me as she grabbed me in a tight hug. Before I could react she let go,

"Happy Birthday!"

She disappeared for a moment, dropping quickly to the floor and began rummaging under the seat. I tried to ignore the form fitting jeans that stuck out as she continued her under the seat treasure hunt. She jumped up again with a manic smile, jamming something atop my head and opening a container. Inside was a treacle tart that said, 'Happy B'day Potter'.

"Oh crapsicles! I forgot the candles. Stavo, you have a match?"

"Compartment to your left, Miss Ky."

"Oh, thanks."She pulled out a match and struck it, plunging it into the tart. "Make a wish!"

"Thornton-"

"The candle's going to go out! Quickly."

"What on Earth-"

"Potter!"She looked at me desperately, gesturing at the match. I rolled my eyes and blew it out.

"You didn't make a wish."

I sighed, "I did. It didn't come true though, you're still here. This brings me back to my first question. What on Earth is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're celebrating your birthday." She furrowed her brows, "It is the 30th of July."

"No it's the 31st."

"Oh no! I'm a day late."

"Yes, so stop this car."

"Wait a second. Stavo how many days are there in July?"

"31, Miss Ky."

" Ha! I'm not late then. Mi said your birthday was the end of July and that's today."

Hearing her name flipped my switch. I went from confused to fuming in the blink of an eye.

"Thornton-"

"So I'm starv-"

"Stop this car."

"I'm feeling for pancakes! Ooh no but crispy bacon is sooo…."

"STOP this-"

"You know you should never tell them you want your eggs sunny side up, then it comes back as uncooked as-"

"STOP THIS FUCKING CAR!"

She finally stopped talking, looking at me as if **I** was the crazy one.

"Fine….we'll have pancakes…."

Suddenly the words didn't come to mind, all that anger and frustration at not knowing a thing for the past few weeks couldn't be formed into sentences. I literally tried pulling the hair out of my head; there was so much I had thought to rave about yet now…nothing.

"Ohhhhh." A look of understanding graced her face and she smiled guiltily at me, maybe I didn't have to explain myself….

"You need the toilet…that's why you're all like stop the car and looking constipated, Stav-"

"SHUT UP. JUST shut up." Her voice was just raising my boiling point. "What are you even doing here? It's been weeks and not even a letter or anything and now suddenly poof….oh what's that? The fuck you suddenly give just standing in my doorway." I know I was screaming at more than just her. I was screaming at Ron and Hermione and Sirius. The lot of them. I'm the one that saw him comeback. I'm the one that saw him kill Cedric. Yet I'm the one left completely in the dark.

She buried her face into her palms, her dark halo falling around her. Shit. I completely forgot about the whole Cedric thing….and now she's crying. Shit. I reached up and hesitantly touched her shoulder…. "Thornton." She looked up, tears leaking down her flushed face. Her mouth wide open….laughing…

"Do that again. 'Poof…oh what's that?' Don't forget the hand action that's what makes it so funny. Again, again….Potter?"

I was gripping my knees, stopping my hands from entertaining itself with more fun things. Like strangling her! She then sighed and leaned back, relaxing into her sofa.

"I don't get you. A friend shows up on your birthday and you scream at her as if the whole world is against you. Anyway I have the whole day planned…."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's your-"

"No…I mean why are YOU doing this?" Why was she here? After not hearing from her in a month. Not a word. I looked as she rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter why I am here, just that I am. And before you have another bitch fit, I didn't write you because I DO NOT WRITE LETTERS. Period. It's not my style. So what's your excuse?"

I turned away. I shouldn't have brought up that whole writing thing. She didn't write me but I didn't write her either. It just didn't seem….normal. I thought about it…but then I had absolutely nothing to say. "I didn't know where you were."

"Sure." She obviously didn't believe me. She must really want to drop the topic.

"We're here, Miss Ky."

"Thank you Stavo." She turned to open the door but I grabbed her wrist. I ignored the feeling of her soft skin and spoke the words,

"We're forgetting something very important."

"I know. But then I was thinking, it's your birthday. Why can't I have both? We'll have bacon and eggs here and then go to Patty's for pancakes. It'll be like dessert! Oooh bressert! Because you know, breakfast dessert."

I shook my head, attempting to not even process her words. "There's a dark lord after me. Should I be really going out for breakfast?"

"And Voldemort is going to be hiding in Delilah's Diner….look he's trying to keep a low cover, right? Because Fudge is an ass and won't believe he's back. It's allowing him to group the old followers together, it's in his best interest to lay low for now, allow people to bask in their false sense of security. But…." She fidgeted under the seat and pulled out a bag. "I know what a paranoid git you can be so I came prepared. Just stay still!"

I stopped backing away and she placed her fingers on my chin, concentrating on my forehead. She dabbed her finger into a jar of something, before I could object she stopped me,

"Relax…its just foundation. I had to add a thing or two to prevent it from dissolving when coming into contact with your scar. It's working. Wow. I actually like you better with the bolt."

I ignored her and looked in the rear-view mirror….and she was right. Not about me looking better scarred, but that it actually covered up. Normal make up doesn't work on cursed scars. I wonder what she….she grabbed my chin and made me face her again, something flimsy on her fingertip. Upon noticing what it was I stood my ground,

"Woah! I can do that!" I took the contact lens from her and put them on rather clumsily, I reached for my glasses but she snatched them away. I made to grab them and then I realized….I could see. I felt naked.

"Just one more thing!" She made for my hair and I grabbed her hands, holding her back, "You are not cutting my hair!" I looked down horrified at the scissors.

"Stop being such a baby Potter I just need a strand."

"Why!" She managed to get one hand out of my grip, used my knee as a step ladder and yanked at my hair. She looked in her hand, smiling at her find and dropped the strand into the bottle. She then dropped another lighter strand in but I was barely paying attention as she was still on my knee. She shoved the bottle at my face…I was in no position to fight, and drank it. I looked at the mirror again and stared back at a stranger with hazel eyes and light brown hair. The eyes were very familiar….it was my dad's colour…I looked back at her and was assaulted by a strange sight.

"Blue hair! We're supposed to be keeping a low cover!"

"Chill, it's only blue in the light."

"Its light everywhere, you look ridiculous." Of course this was an outright lie. She looked like she could grace the cover of a rock magazine with her funky hair.

"I knew you'd kill my buzz." I watched as she tipped back a bottle, the blue changed to blonde. She fiddled with her face a bit, and when she looked up again, my eyes were staring back at me. She looked in the mirror,

"Knew I would work it better than you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Six hours later I found myself looking down at her smiling face.

"You sure?"

"If not you, then who?"

I shook my head, she was right. I gripped it tightly and swung hard, watching the lights shoot up halfway as the hammer struck the platform. I ignored her laughter, "We should play that can knocking game, at least it involves some sort of skill. Not silly hammer games….anyway I'm pretty sure this machine is rigged to not hit the top…"

I watched as the next guy proved me wrong, handing a huge teddy bear to his girlfriend. I turned to walk away when the salesman stopped me, "Here's your gift mate. My advice, you want to keep a lass like that, best hit the gym." I walked away, ignoring her laughter and tossing the one eyed midget bear the salesman just handed me in the air. She ran ahead, the mutant in her hand, hustling some other poor sod for cheaper candy floss.

After breakfast and 'bressert', we had driven for about an hour to this place. In that drive she had had placed a proposition on the table. It was no questions, no worries, just to trust that she thought this through and go with it. And if at the end of the day, I didn't have a good time, she would answer what I asked with little to no complaints. I figured I was already in the car. Plus, why should I even bother? It isn't like the people whose rules I was so ardently following were here now? Or even giving me any sort of valuable information? So why should I listen to their 'keep your head down' and 'don't wander about', it's not like they bothered, were they having to live through one painful night's sleep after another. Did they see him? No. They can take all their bloody rules and stuff it.

We were at a village fair. A village in the country. We went on all the rides and played all the games. I had to admit…I was having fun. She ran back, smiling at me,

"I got it for free."

"How proud you should feel for stealing from a hardworking man."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault people can't say no to this face Potter. Oops."

Something fluttered out of her backpack, she looked at me expectantly. I grumbled and bent down to pick it up. Suddenly there was a twisting uncomfortable sensation in my stomach and the world was spinning. I could feel a warm hand hugging my arm and before I knew it, my feet slammed down on…soft sand.

"A PORTKEY! Thor-"

"Relax. Here, put this own….Quickly Potter, we're going to be late!"

I grabbed the white shirt she tossed at me on reflex, whirling around. We were on a beach, behind a large rock. I saw a ship nearby.

"Turn around!" I whipped my head back in the previous direction,

"Why are you naked!?"

"I'm changing like you should be you Pervert. Hurry up!"

Still recovering from what I **might** have seen I unthinkingly started to change. I barely had the last button done when she started pulling me. We stopped at a small dock, a man with a clipboard standing there looking completely out of place. "Names?"

"Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe."

He nodded, ushering us to the ship.

"Hold on-"

"Come on Potter, walk now, talk later."

She dragged me onto the ship, and we were ushered to the upper deck.

"Where are we?"

She laughed, a sound that was much throatier than I recalled and shrugged nonchalantly, "We're nowhere."

"What?"

"Harry Potter and Ky Thornton are nowhere. If you're asking where Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson are….then I have to say we're on a ship."

"I can see that…where is this ship though?"

"We're still in the UK…"

"Yes but where?"

She didn't answer my question, a tiny girl-woman with bright red hair did.

"Are you ready Bournemouth!" Suddenly people rushed out to the upper deck from hidden nooks and crannies. Ky turned to me quickly,

"Its nine thirty….you've been so good today, just a few more hours of just existing. Of not thinking….of just feeling. You can run of this ship and scream kidnap…or you can stay. Listen to some music you have never heard before and get squashed in the crowd and maybe meet a pretty girl and make out silly with her. It's your choice."

I looked at her. Today was a blur, one thing happening after another, I was so consumed by distraction that I never stopped to ask the logical questions. The important ones…why start now? "Who is this?"

"Hayley Williams."

"She's cute."

"Set your sights a little lower Potter. She's the lead singer of Paramore, which you soon will be finding out, is LEGEND! How about that one in the little red dress."

"You mean the one in the red top…"

She laughed, "Such a prude….it's her fanny to show off!"

We stopped talking and looked back to the stage as the red haired woman started singing,

"_You were my conscience...so solid, now you're like water…"_ in a voice that commanded our attention.

"~"~"~"~"~"~

I watched as she swung her newly blonde locks wildly, mouthing the lyrics to the song she obviously liked, her face flushed and hands flinging. I sipped my coke and laughed as she hit the guy next to her in the eye. He turned around angrily but stopped when he saw her apologetic grin. I know how you feel mate… a constant catch between strangling or hugging. Just then someone shoved into me and I looked down to find light blue eyes smiling up at me. It was a girl that seemed to be our age and she had jet black hair like mine…well like how mine was. She blushed prettily,

"I'm sorry!"

"It's OK." We looked away, an awkward silence present paradoxical to the loud music around us. I was pushed again and went closer to her, she blushed again. She was cute.

"Lost Prophets…"

"Huh?"

She looked at me, shocked at my confusion and pointed at the band. Oh the band. Oh crap…she must think I'm an idiot.

"It's hard to say, their style has changed so much. I prefer their last album."

She smiled at this. Nice save, she blushed again. "So do you go to St Andrews?"

I nodded to such a small degree; I bet she didn't even know I moved my head. Another awkward silence…I looked behind me to see Ky deep in conversation with the boy that bumped into her. He looked eighteen…how long did I turn around for? She was jabbering about something and he was just watching her lips move, the idiot. She was an even bigger idiot for talking to the ass in the first place. I was distracted by someone shouting, "There they are!"

The man with the clipboard was pointing straight at us, a boy that could be my twin standing behind him. I felt a familiar hand grab my wrist and didn't have to be urged to run this time, five hulking men made it quite voluntary.

Ten minutes later and quite a stretch down the beach I bent over, trying to catch my breath. We were on a deserted peer, long way away from the ship.

"I thought that was just alias'! We snuck in pretending to be actual people! That exists!"

She laughed and twirled like a psychotic princess, the light shining off her green dress that really brought out her eyes. Well my eyes…

"It's not my fault! I didn't think those two would actually show up! I mean they're celebrities and that was just a school concert. Well it was for some of the most prestigious schools in the UK and they did manage to bag a few good artists…if anyone is to blame it's the bouncer. Who doesn't know what Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe look like?"

"Evidently you…you look nothing like her."

She laughed at that, "It was the only names I managed to scan of his list in such a short time. And stop complaining, it's not like you didn't have fun. I'm not sure if I should be alone with you here…I've heard stories about you St. Andrews boys."

I tried to fight the blush, "What was I supposed to say…I go to a school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"You might as well have, she wouldn't have heard a thing. It's more believable than her 'accidentally' bumping into you."

"Oh and you accidentally bumped into GI Joe back there."

"What? Yes. And what? GI Joe? What century are you from Potter?"

I was about to answer when she clasped her hand around my mouth,

"Shhhh… do you hear that!"

I listened intently, zoning in for footsteps or whispers. All I could hear was the sound of singing wafting from the ship we were just chased off. She then smiled blissfully and dropped down onto the peer. I hurried forward, making sure her legs didn't reach the water.

"Be careful…sharks and stuff…"

"Shhh. Just listen." She patted the place next to her and I sat down as well, crossing my legs, knowing they would reach the water if left to hang.

"_When we are together  
It's the time of our lives  
We can do whatever, be whoever we like  
Spend the weekend dancing  
'Cause we sleep when we die  
Don't have to worry about nothing  
We own the night  
We own the night  
We own the night  
We own the night…."_

I can't place when but Ky had leaned her head on my chest, and I couldn't say for how long. I stopped listening to the song, or was my other senses too much in over drive to leave attention to hearing. I could smell her shampoo, always fruity but never one that I could place; I could feel her soft breathing and her warmth. I looked down, seeing the familiar dark halo shining up at me, the strange blonde finally gone. And for the first time in weeks…I felt calm. It must be the ocean, its gentle waves lapping the sand, or the moon, bright and throwing everything into illumination…but if I was honest with myself I knew what it was…

"I missed you."

The words tumbled out of my mouth. My intention was to ask her what was going on in the wizarding world, a question that she managed to evade the whole day, I was at a lost to where that had come from. She turned and looked up at me, her unusual green eyes sincere,

"I missed you too."

I felt like jumping into this ice cold water. I practically forced her to say it by saying it in the first place. I gulped…searching for a change of topic. "How are Hermione and Ron?"

She shrugged, her shoulders nudging me. "OK, I guess."She then went back to laying her head on my chest. My traitor heart definitely gave me away as it beat at an unnatural pace. Yet I sat there for what felt like ages, the froth of the ocean spaying my face as well as wild strands of her hair…feeling like we really did own the night.

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~

I climbed in and turned to help her but she swatted my hand away. We had finally taken the portkey back to Privet Drive; it was three in the morning. She said it was too late to head back home and I agreed, she could leave in the morning. She straightened up after leaping through the window and caught the shirt I threw at her.

"I hope it's-"

I shushed her and she rolled her eyes. The Dursley's would kill me if they found a girl in my bedroom. Not because they cared that I ruined my life by knocking up a girl in my teens, but because that would mean an extra mouth for them to feed. She pushed the shirt over her head. She was lucky that it was one that I actually bought, and not a Dudders hand me down. It hung on her like a dress, considerably tighter in certain physiological areas. She pulled her hands into the sleeves, shimmied a bit and I saw something fall into a heap at her feet. She kicked it out, I realised it was the dress she was wearing. How on earth did she do that? She jumped onto my bed,

"What do you think you're doing?" My voice squeaked in shock.

"Horse riding."

"What?"

"What's that saying about asking stupid question, warrant stupid answers?"

"The question is not so stupid. Why are you in my bed?"

"To sleep…that is the intention of a bed."

She ducked back into the covers,

"We can't share a bed!" I whispered loudly at her.

"Why not?"

Why not? Was she serious? Did she honestly not see why it wasn't normal for two teenagers to share a bed? Two teenagers of the opposite sex. She must not think of me like that at all….

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow and duvet and tossed it on the floor next to her, "Fine, be a prude. But just remember you asked for the back ache yourself."She flipped over and snuggled up, leaving me gaping at her audaciousness.

I woke up, short of breath, gasping. The jet of green still shining in my mind's eye. Stormy grey was looking down at me…how could I forget about the nightmares? They only plagued me every night. She got off the bed and dropped to the floor quickly. She pulled the duvet and rested her head on my pillow, laying an arm gently around my waist, her face pressed to my back. I was too shocked to say a word; my bemusement didn't last long as sleep claimed me. For the first time that month I had a peaceful sleep…the only nightmare that graced me was when I opened my eyes…all trace of Ky gone.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter of Gemini Queen. Like? Please review!**

**Kalina**


	2. Unexpected guests

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 2**

**Ky's POV **

I opened the door and grabbed the wrist before the knuckles made contact with wood. I shut the door quietly with my other hand and walked passed, dragging the wrist along. The wrist didn't seem to comply, I turned around, and icy blue met stormy grey in a battle beyond words. Her usually perfect complexion was blotched and ruddy, her flowing golden locks up in a messy pony and her face was naked, bare for the world to see.

She stared at me; with ire I didn't even know she could muster….I glared right back. Her pink lips parted but I quickly held my hand up…any other time I would jump at the chance for us to exchange loud words…but the Dursley's were asleep. I couldn't take the risk of them waking up and finding out that I had spent the night. Especially after all the trouble it took to make them trust me. I wonder what Linus and Lenzo would do when they found out I maxed my credit card buying shares in a drill company. Well it was the only way I was going to get Harry out of the house smoothly. I still felt dirty having to smarm up to those people. But unfortunately like most things in life it was a necessary evil.

I let go of her hand and started walking. Hoping that she wouldn't say a word, I looked for the car, but I couldn't find it. I continued walking; I walked until we reached a deserted park. I turned around; thankfully she had followed in silence. The look on her face though disagreed with my previous thought, she wasn't silent…she was angry beyond words.

"So, where's the car?" I looked at her with a blank look,

"There is no car!" The words came out through clenched teeth.

"Then how did you get here?"

"I walked! Five streets."

So that's what she's so pissed about. The little princess had to walk, boohoo. "What? Do you want a gold medal?"

She blanched, this was getting boring quickly. I turned and started to walk away, a hand stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The car…I don't know why you parked it so far away but I'd rather endure the walk than have to stand here any longer. I unlike you don't unleash my inner bitch just because of a few steps."

Maybe I was jumping the gun, she didn't unleash…yet. But I knew Nessie, she complained to walk from her apartment to the shop next door, but don't ask me how she manages to shop for hours. Then her legs are immune to pain.

"You think I'm angry because I had to walk a few streets!"

I spared her a glance, preparing for the avalanche of complaints that was about to tumble onto my head. She should get a PhD in nagging. I sighed,

"Did you break a nail as well?" That seemed to have done it. She snarled….she actually snarled. That shocked me,

"Like I care that I had to walk a few streets! After the day you put me through, it's the highlight of my morning! I wake up to find you gone! Not a note, not a message! Nothing! I go spare! Luckily the doorman saw you get a cab last night, and he managed to see the company. Then I had to find the company and bribe a bunch of people to find out who took you where and then I find out you went to the airport. Then I had to bribe some more people as to find out where you flew to and I find out you flew to London! London! A six and a half hour flight! Telling nobody! And then…." She squeezed her eyes shut and hands into fists as if to give her strength not to strangle, "I find out you're not in London. I manage to find out you hired a car service. A limo! A Limo! It's much harder getting details from luxury car drivers than it is from cabbies!"

I knew that, hence the limo. She wasn't finished though, "Luckily I have more than just money in my arsenal and I had to call in some favours but I managed to find out that you were driven to some village country place like five hours from London. I drive there and of course you're not there either! I asked about a hundred people, which is about the size of the village, and nobody seemed to have seen you. Luckily the candy floss man said that there was a couple, strangers, they don't get that much in those parts. A pretty lass by the name of Ky that he treated to a candy floss. Her boyfriend didn't seem too impressed by that. Boyfriend! Thankfully he heard you refer to him as Potter. Of course I didn't know how to find him! And they all don't know where you went, said you probably went back to London. So I drove all the way back to London. I was this close to calling your brother."

Oh yeah, let's pretend that the reason you didn't want to call him was that you were trying to protect ME from his wrath. She wasn't over though, "Luckily I called up Mary, desperate for any help."

Convenient that this Mary doesn't know Linus in anyway so the story will never get back to him.

"And her husband Richard is a detective, notifying me that I made the silliest mistake."

I looked at her…did she want me to guess? She continued, apparently not,

"I asked the limo company for the last place they took you, not the first."

So that's how she found me, "OK…where's the car?"

She screamed. Actually screamed. It was a proper, full on, high pitched, no pillow to block out sound scream. It echoed through the silent park.

"Oh great, the cops will probably be here-"

"You are completely insufferable! You're a selfish, spiteful, spoiled child who doesn't care about anybody but herself!"

"That's kind of redundant…seeing as you already called me selfish."

_Slap_

It was a proper one too. My head turned and everything. Not a bitch slap. A slap slap. That was…different. I looked up at her, her face frozen in shock, her hand hovering in the air,  
"Oh my God…oh God Ky."

It was bound to happen eventually. I wonder how far I had to push her to get her to attempt to strangle me. I turned again, and she didn't physically stop me.

"Ky, I am so-"

"Don't apologize; I'll respect you less for it."

I continued walking, but then I stopped. I heard it. Sobbing. I turned around. Godric she was wailing. This is just like Nessie, the drama queen.

"Stop, I won't tell Linus you slapped me. I should, but I won't. You can tell him whatever the hell you want, tell him I flew the coop, tell him I slapped you first, tell him I had sex with Harry and I'm pregnant with his love child. I don't care."

"I DON'T CARE THAT HE KNOWS I SLAPPED YOU!" And the drama continues, she was heaving. She regained her breath, "Do you know how hard this pass month has been."

"Look, you're not my favourite person either-"

"I miss him too. He didn't just leave you, he left me as well."

I looked at her, what did she know of abandonment? What did she know of loss? She didn't have every person that wheedled their way into her heart, turn their back on her. She wasn't dumped in New York with nobody to talk to but her least favourite person…wait…

She took a step towards me, "I don't know what's going on. I don't know why Linus and Lenzo had to leave, all he said was that he was needed in your world and he had to go. That I had to look after you. I knew it must have been a desperate time if he had no choice but to put **us** together. I remember how I sat the night before you arrived and just cried. Cried like a spoiled little brat because I knew the next few weeks would be horrid. Because you would be horrid. You would fight and prank and annoy and just destroy all my plans just like you always do. And worst of all, you would take him away. Like you always do. And then you came….and nothing. Nothing at all. He went away alright, but he left us both alone this time, not just you. And you didn't say a word. You didn't fight. You didn't annoy. You didn't destroy. You just stayed in your room. And now this…WHAT'S WRONG!"

I looked at her tear stained face which was almost blue with the rate she was gasping out words, "I'm sure Linus explained to you, an evil-"

"NOT WITH THAT, WITH YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

She ran forward, grabbing me around my shoulders and shaking me, "What happened? Tell me! Just tell me so I can-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Nothing happened. Nothing happened. Everything was OK. Flashes of empty grey eyes. SHIT. I turned and walked away, quickly. Green light. SHIT. Distraction. Distraction. How do I increase the specifity of ageing potion? I could use more seeds than-

I stopped, my ears peeked. I could hear it, whimpering. I turned quickly and collided with Nessie. I clasped my hand quickly across her mouth and shoved her to a nearby tree, simultaneously sinking to the ground. I looked through the bush to the left of us and saw a set of legs. A man's. Long, bulky legs. Cargo pants. I looked higher. The man wore a vest so thin he rather should have gone bear chested. He had long hair that stuck to his skin as if he'd never washed it. The whimpering was coming from a small figure at his feet. His hulking body was blocking the view though. It wasn't his towering figure that scared me; it was the presence of a wand in his left hand. He was a wizard. And judging by the scars that raged across his back, he wasn't someone to cross. He was behaving in a peculiar manner, circling the figure as if it was prey.

The figure came into view, it was a little boy. He was a tiny little thing, with rags. Probably a homeless kid….what was a wizard threatening a little homeless boy for? I touched my fondina….I wasn't allowed to use magic in the holidays and if I did and they traced it, the boys will know I'm here. But what's worst, letting this kid come to harm or getting in trouble. I made my decision instantaneously.

I looked at Nessie, trying to relay what I couldn't speak out loud into her wide blue eyes. I let go of her mouth, and pointed to the ground and then a halting sign. I dug in my bag looking for what I needed. I glanced at her again, her eyes averted to the heavens for help. I felt hot breath on my back, knowing full well what was behind me. Nessie looked two seconds away from fainting.

"Well…well….we-"

I didn't let him get the next word through. I pushed hard on the ground with my palms, pushing all the force into my up-swinging feet. It collided with a hard chest which barely moved an inch. I knew he wouldn't go far, my intention was to distract him by forcing him to concentrate on strengthening his core, leaving his extremities weak. I grabbed his left wrist, forcing it back; I heard a snap and something light fall to the floor. He swung with his right arm and I jumped, swinging my left leg to the desired destination, his jaw.

I fell back hard onto the floor, the force of the kick helping gravity pull me down. I looked up to see bared jagged teeth, a face with no eyebrows and tiny pupils in wide dull blue eyes. I didn't need the sniffling of his nose to know what he was, he spat out some blood, baring his blood stained teeth as his face descended. He stopped suddenly, just as I reached for my wand. It was evident things where not going to go to plan- sneak attack, disarm and run for our lives.

His eyes widened slightly and he let out a snarl, swinging around.

A sight I thought I would never see graced my eyes. As he turned around, I saw Nessie hanging of his back. No….she was hanging off something that was plunged into his back, her thin legs catching every part of flesh she could, screaming like a banshee. I quickly dug into my bag, finding what I was looking for. I came prepared if Harry and I had warranted unwanted guests. I screamed at Nessie,

"Let go!" She didn't need telling twice and fell to the ground next to the petrified boy, a long silver blade dripping with blood in her hands. I threw both the bottles, one at each knee and ducked over her and the boy, hearing the thunderous explosions. I looked back, the man lying on the floor, his legs a bloody mess but still there.

Werewolf's strength is not given enough credit; if that was a normal wizard there would be nothing but stumps. I ignored his swearing and snarling, pulled the two to their feet and ran as fast as we could. I flung my hand out and waited, praying that it would work…

**A/N: Drama Drama Drama…so what do you guys think? Review please.**

**Kalina**


	3. The stranger that I always knew

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Cucciolo- puppy in Italian

**Chapter 3**

_I flung my hand out and waited, praying that it would work…_

All I knew was what Harry told me he did when he ran away two years ago. I didn't have to doubt any longer, a large purple bus stopped and I didn't let the pimply boy finish his welcome and pulled the lot on.

This didn't seem like odd behaviour to him or the driver; they must get their fair share of strange folk on the Knight Bus. I stuffed some coins in his hand and pulled the two to the back. Nessie barely reached before she fell to the floor, throwing up. The boy slumped into the seat, pale faced and sweaty…just staring ahead. The conductor, who had followed us, magicked the floor clean and helped Nessie to her feet. He looked like he wanted to ask a thousand questions but I cut in,

"Are you scratched? Are you bleeding?" I looked to her and the boy, the boy continued to stare ahead. I looked back at her and she snapped out of it, feeling her body for injuries. I started checking the boy, there was none; she shook her head in the negative. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I knew it wasn't the full moon but I didn't know what effects werewolf scratches have out of the full moon period, if any.

I turned to the conductor who was observing us with much interest. "Leaky cauldron."

It seemed I would follow Harry's get away, he didn't ask another question though. I must still have that crazy look in my eyes. I pushed Nessie to a seat, and sat next to the still unmoving boy. The conductor came back, saved from my wrath at being disturbed with three steaming mugs of cocoa. I sipped mines, feeling the rush leave my body. Nessie didn't sip hers though, crossing over and holding the mug to the still boy. She gently pushed him, he snapped out with a look of horror on his face. He ignored the mug and jumped onto her lap instead, hugging her and crying for dear life. She hesitated for a second and then started patting his back soothingly.

"Where did you get a knife?"

She looked at me over the boys trembling shoulders; he couldn't be older than seven. "I was walking. Alone. At four in the morning. Things are dangerous these days, what was that man? Was he a wizard….is that what other-"

"Why were you walking?" I still didn't understand why she had walked.

"Once I found out where you were Richard insisted on waiting till morning to fetch you. To try and get some sleep. I couldn't, luckily they only live a few streets away. What was-"

"Werewolf." We both sat quiet for a little while, she, consoling the kid and me drinking my hot chocolate. I felt a pang in my right foot and I took off my shoe, it was swollen. Must have been the impact when I had hit his jaw. A delicate bloodied hand touched it; I looked down shocked at Nessie. She didn't notice, she continued observing,

"I don't think it's fractured or anything…probably soft tissue damage at the impact."

"Oh? Am I missing something, when did you get a medical degree?"

She spared me a withering glance, "I volunteer at the old age home on Fridays, and you know that. You pick up a thing or two caring for the elderly. "

No, I know you say you volunteer in an old age home every Friday, but just like all the other loaded little heiresses you just hand over some cash to come across as Princess Diana for the masses. I dug out a bottle from my bag and handed it to her. She looked at it sceptically,

"It's like hand sanitizer, only more effective. Just rub some on your hands would you….you're getting blood on my feet."

I still couldn't digest what I saw. Nessie, pampered little princess Nessie, Nessie who has barely had to do a thing in her life….stabbed someone. Even if the person was a wonky werewolf but still…

"I told you to stay. Do you not understand what this means." I raised my hand in the halt gesture again.

"If I stayed you'd probably be dead."

"I had a plan."

"Sure you did."

"I did OK. And I'm the one that got us out of there so stop looking so chuffed with yourself."

"Why is it so hard for you to just say-"

"Thank you."

We both looked at the little boy now seated in between us. He finally seemed to have snapped out of his reverie, he had dark brown eyes and black hair. Well I think it was black…I couldn't make out with all the dirt and oil; he stank like a sewer and had the dirt to match it. His clothes hung off him. Nessie smiled down at him, she then offered him the rest of her mug of hot chocolate, saying she was full. He gulped it down in seconds. I stared out the window, trying to make sense of it all.

Was it just coincidence that a werewolf roamed so near to Harry? He wasn't a death eater though; no signature mask and black get up and most importantly no mark. Should I write to somebody…that was no use? I'd rather just wait to tell them in person when Nessie rats me out. It was just a coincidence after all, he wasn't a death eater and if he wanted Harry why would he even stop for this little boy, if he was a Death Eater he'd keep his eye on the prize.

"Leaky Cauldron miss…?" The conductor smiled, waiting for a response. I ignored him though,

"Thank you. Come on….you too Kid." I looked at the two of them and we got off. Once my foot hit the road, I dug into my bag looking for the bottle I had used yesterday; I had found it and quickly drank it.

"Oh my goodness!" Nessie looked shocked at my blonde locks. Rather be safe than sorry, wouldn't want a passerby noticing Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter waltzing around so far from the nest. She then looked around,

"This is London."

"Yes…so where to?" I looked at her. I guess this was it, she'd phone Linus and tell him all about my selfish little escapade and Godric knows which vein he'll bust. She walked past me towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"That's the Leaky Cauldron." I told her astonished.

"Isn't this the place you said you wanted to go to?"

"Well I don't **want **to go here, I just didn't know where else to go." She didn't listen, pulling the little boy in through the door.

"It's a pub."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Does Miss McQueen think she's too high and mighty for a pub?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "It doesn't look like a pub on the outside…well… not to me."

"Then why'd you even walk in?"

It was her turn to ignore me, Tom the Barman scurried up to us. Nessie gave her beauty pageant smile and the poor man nearly trip over his feet. He bowed, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron Miss…"

"Queen." She smiled down at him, lingering on his badge, "Tom, is there anywhere we can dine…more privately." She leaned forward conspiratorially, "The stares…" she finished, shyly gesturing at the room. And it was true, a group of wizards who looked has raggedy as the kid where licking their lips at her, Tom nodded fervently and led us to a private parlour at the back.

Nessie turned to him before we sat, "May we please have your works, bacon, eggs, sausages, croissants…everything. Four portions. And a chocolate milkshake for my friend, and a cup of coffee for myself please."

Tom glowed up at her, he spared a glance at me, "And for my ladies little sister."

I bristled at him, stopping the snarl from emitting, "Chocolate milkshake." Little sister! Nessie sat down and I stared at her, the Kid was munching on the nuts at the table.

"What's going on?"

"I thought it was obvious Ky, I'm buying you breakfast."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean."

She sighed, "Why does everything have to be hidden messages and agenda's with you. Why can't I just treat you to breakfast?"

"Why aren't you calling Linus and Lenzo?"

Tom brought in the food and Nessie gave the Kid two plates and he tucked in with gusto. I picked a piece of bacon and she sipped at her coffee,

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"That's what you want to do?"

"And how is it that you know what I want Ky?"

"Because I know you and telling on me is exactly what you would do."

A steely glint flashed past her eye, "Is that so…" She sipped her coffee, "Why did you leave?"

I looked at her, this must be the strangest conversation we have ever had, and for one thing we haven't started screaming yet. I sighed, why lie anyway, it was bound to come out soon when Linus found out.

"It was Harry's birthday."

She looked confused for a second and then, "Oh Potter, your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend." I snapped quickly, "He is a friend. A good friend."

"Must be if you travelled hours to spend time with him." I knew what she was getting at without even looking at her face,

"He really isn't my boyfriend…Harry doesn't have much people to celebrate with and…" It must be the near death experience making me chatty… "And I remember promising myself sometime last year that I wouldn't let him have another crappy birthday…I'm bad with dates…and planning. Hence the last minute evacuation and I knew I couldn't tell you because you'd stop me or worse tell Linus and he'll not only stop me but move me further away from here."

"Oh yes, because you know me so well." Yet another steely glint crossed her eyes, she leaned forward, "So what did you get him?"

"Nothing, I told you I remembered late. I manage to make him his favourite dessert…"

"That's good. Did he have a nice time?"

I looked at her, she was being so odd. "I guess…I think he did."

She nodded thoughtfully, "That's good." We ate in silence for a while and then she looked up again… "Does that sought of thing happen often in your world?"

I didn't need to ask what she meant knowing it could only mean random werewolf attack, "No…well it didn't use to…things are different now I guess…"

"Is that why Linus has left?" She asked quietly.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"All he told me was that he had to leave for a few weeks, stay in London and I couldn't come with. That I had to look after you in New York and that he would be with Lenzo. I, of course asked him why, he said that it was something important…that he wouldn't leave if it wasn't and that I shouldn't worry he'll be alright…Is this what he's doing? Fighting werewolves…"

I picked at my chips…I didn't know what he was doing. He made sure of that.

"_Please."_

_I stared at the flat screen TV that occupied most of the wall. It was strange how just a year ago I wouldn't go a day without turning on this magic box…yet it's been months since I've even seen one. I could see Linus' reflection on the shiny surface, his face stoic. Who am I kidding, when did his face look anything but stoic these days. It was as if his face would crack if he smiled, his lips lay in a smooth line never to be hoisted up at the corners…_

"_Ky?"_

_I sighed and pressed the power button, the room flickered with colour. I felt the sofa go down next to me, jostling me slightly. I didn't turn around, staring at the chiselled man in the magic box. With a small click he turned black, and the room was dark once more. _

"_I was watching that."_

"_No you weren't, you hate reality TV. Ky?"_

"_Why are you pretending that this is a question? You know it isn't, I know it isn't. Yet you still ask."_

_I felt a warm hand at my shoulder, "I know it isn't a question Ky. It is a plea."_

_I finally turned around and looked at his midnight blue eyes, for once his expression wasn't severe, and it was sincere._

"_I don't want you fighting my battles."_

_The warm hand grew heavy as it swung me around and pulled me to my feet. Linus loomed over me, the fire in his eyes burning from depths I didn't know he had, "Don't you dare say that. This is no battle of yours, do you hear me. I don't want you thinking that! You WILL stay here Ky. You WILL stay here."_

_I pushed his hand off me, "NOT my battle! That is MY world Linus! MINE! The one I live in and the one I want to protect. The one I LOVE!"_

"_Then let me protect it Ky! Let me go and protect the things you love so the things I love are safe! Just please…stay."_

_He was pretending. Pretending that the reason he and Len where going to London to help Nonno with the Dark Lords resurrection was to ensure the world I lived in was safe again. Well, I'm sure part of it was that. But I was no fool, the fire that burned from Linus was not one of bravery and determination…it was the ugly blue flames of revenge. _

"_You will stay here. You will not leave this apartment. You will play nice with Agnes. Len and I will get you when we're done."_

"_You mean when his done."The feeling of hatred that Linus felt whenever I brought Bastian Blishwick up sparked in the air. _

"_Li, we have to go." I didn't turn away from the ice cold blue, even as Lens warm hands wrapped around me and kissed my head. "Be good Cucciolo."_

_Linus turned to Len, nodding. I could see Agnes standing at the door way, in my periphery, sniffling. Damn cry baby. I watched the suited backs walk away, the grey one stopped at the door. Hovering on his next step. In moments he turned around and I felt warmth encompass me. I hugged him back fiercely,_

"_Be good Ky."_

_And then they were gone. I stared at the empty door that held my life in its frame just a moment ago. My heart was beating a rhythm of melancholy, not at the fact that my brothers were gone. No. I lifted my hand slowly to my hair, feeling the damp saline reminder of my brother's tears. Bastian Blishwick may have attacked me, but it was Linus that he had broken. _

That was the day they had left me in New York. The day after end of term. Sent me as far away from everything that mattered. Nonno didn't stop him either. Neither did Sev or Minnie or Mona or Fil…and I knew why…things are different now. It's never been more unsafe being Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter, they thought I couldn't handle it….that I wasn't strong enough….that I was weak….that I would get in the way….that I couldn't help.

I knew when Harry had asked about Ron and Mi that they had done the same to him…ridiculous. He of all people should be kept in the loop. I looked at Nessie, who was chewing her bottom lip waiting for an answer,

"Not werewolves…I don't know…." I hesitated on how much I should tell her. How much should I let her know….how much can she handle? Linus didn't tell her because he knew she couldn't take it….telling her would just frighten her.

"Stop!" I looked at her, shocked at the outburst, "Stop looking at me like that! Stop it! Stop looking at me like he did. I can handle it! I can handle the truth! I am not some weak little child that needs to be protected! I am not weak!"

And for once…I knew exactly how Nessie felt…she was right. She deserved the truth and shame on Linus for not telling her. "You should worry. I don't know the details but I know that those two are helping my grandfather. You know who is?"

"The headmaster of the school you attend."

"Yes. And the strongest wizard in the world…it's not consensus though….what do you know of magic?"

She leaned forward, leaving her mug aside, "I know that that's what you, Linus and Len can do. I know that's why you're at the school, to learn it. I know that you use a wand to perform it but when Linus first showed me he didn't need one."

I looked at her, her expression deep thought, trying to remember what she could. It seems Linus had told her the absolute bare necessities, "And what do you think of magic."

She looked confused for a second and then smiled, "At first I was shocked…but then…I always knew there was something different about him…something magical…stop looking like that…I'm serious…you would appreciate one day the type of man your brother is. He's been a better father to you than most that had chosen the path rather than had it thrust upon them." She looked off for a moment, and I remembered that her dad had passed away just a year ago and I let her have her moment. The kid was eating still, on his second plate. "Anyway…I think magic is great…it let Linus finally come to terms with himself."

I nodded, understanding what she meant, how can you know who you are if you didn't know what you are. "Well magic isn't always good. Wait…no….magic is magic. You get good people, and you get bad people…last year the most evil wizard known to in our world came back….from the dead so to speak."

"So what…is Linus in a war or something? Like in an army! Against this person…oh gosh…"

"Calm down. There's no war. Yet at least. He hasn't come out yet, only a few people know that this evil wizard is alive."

She let that sink in and nodded, "Element of surprise…false sense of security…I see."

I guess she wasn't as slow as I thought she was, "Yes…I don't know the specifics," Another pang of anger assaulted me at this thought, "But I do know that they're probably helping with this."

She nodded her face considerably paler than before. "That's why you've been so different lately. All cooped up in your room…you're worried about them."

Worried about the boys fighting death eaters? No. Nonno would have ensured that they were well trained if he asked them to join the battle. I'm sure he would make sure they were ready. But nothing blunted the sword in a fight like emotions and the most emotive of them all being revenge. What was the use of learning to fight if it was for all the wrong reasons? Nessie's blue eyes were shining at me, waiting for an aswer. "Yeah. So that's why they jetted me out to New York…too far away to be of assistance."

"More like too far away to be in danger Ky."

I glared at her, "I'm not some incompetent little girl!"

"I know that…Linus just wants to keep you safe, he wants to protect you."

"I don't need protection, I can help them, and I'm not weak!" I shouted at her,

"I know that! Of course you're not weak! You've never been weak! Not in my eyes at least. I think from everyone I know how capable you are."She glared at me, probably recounting all the pranks I put her through. The glare melted, "I look at you and I see a little devil with an angels face….Linus looks at you and he sees a three year old that he used to tuck in bed, a four year old that said she was pregnant because she married Teddy in a ceremony they performed in the lounge, 'and you know the baby in the carriage comes after marriage Li'"

I looked at her, hiding the shock that she knew all these things. That Linus had let her in on all these things. That she actually remembered them. She continued quietly, "He's always going to look at you that way, believe me. Just like he'll always look at me and see…"She shook her head and there were tears in her eyes, she looked to the side, her bottom lip trembling, "Do you know how hard it is to be engaged to a man that tells you nothing. That keeps everything bottled away inside…all the poisonous, dangerous emotions that just eat at his insides and destroy him from within. Do you know how many times Linus has screamed at me? None. How many times he let me pay the bill? Never. How many times he started a fight with me? Not once!"

I looked at her, utterly confused, "You're upset because you don't have a dysfunctional relationship?"

Her face burned with emotion, "I'm upset that I don't have a relationship where my partner looks at me as an equal. He looks at me and he sees a defenceless little rose that needs a Thorn to protect her. I understand why you dislike me. I must seem such a bitch. I must seem a gold digging whore that uses and takes advantage of your brother. Who just spends his money and shouts at him and wants it her way all the time. The truth is that your brother wouldn't let me spend a dime in his presence, I shout at him because I want him to shout back. To talk back! To tell me anything of importance. Do you know how long it took for him to talk about your parents and life before he met me! And then I only got the basic details as if reading an article in some newspaper…..the only time he would ever speak with any sort of emotion and let me in just a bit was when it was about you…or Len. I keep telling myself in time things will change, that he'll let down his guard just a little, that he'll let me in just a little."

"He loves you."

She looked at me bitterly, "And I love him. But you will learn….actually I hope you never do….that sometimes love is just not enough."

"So what…are you going to call off the wedding?"After all the time it took for me to come to terms with it!

"You would like that…."She looked at me, gauging my reaction.

"Does it matter what I would like?"

"It always matters. What you like, what you hate, what you feel. Don't think he never takes any of that into consideration."

"So what, now it's my fault? Are you jealous or something?"

She laughed a watery laugh, "In the beginning I was insanely jealous. But then…I grew up. I saw the beauty in the sacrifice. The difficulty he must have endured keeping you three together. The amount of patience and determination it must take to pull through the darkness….and I fell in love with him for that. It's quite ironic that the reason that I fell hopelessly in love, hates me."

She looked at me, I sighed at the sop fest… "I don't hate you. I don't like you…"And suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. I stared at her in shock…. "I don't know you."

She smiled through the tears, "No Ky. You do not know me. You think you do, but you do not. You're not entirely wrong about some things that's you've concocted in that demented head of yours, but it's as if you've just frozen those first thoughts. I could change, I could have found the cure for AIDS and solved world hunger….you wouldn't see it though. You would just see me the way I was when we first met…not the way I am now."

I looked at her, messy haired and red face, tear stains down her cheeks but still managing to look like a ramp model. The Nessie I first met would never leave the house without make up. The Nessie I first met would never walk alone on the street at four in the morning; the Nessie I first met would never have the guts to stab a werewolf. "When….?"

"Did I change?"She rolled her eyes at me, "It didn't happen overnight. I grew up Ky. I was bound to eventually. Death makes you open your eyes to a whole lot of things. It made me see that…that Linus deserved better. That I deserved better. My father wasn't a father. He was a bank balance; he was Chanel and Burberry, Gucci and Versace to me. He was holidays in Paris and Venice and parties that had chocolate fountains as high as this ceiling. And I was fine with it. I had anything and everything. I was happy. And then Linus came around and he gave me anything and everything. Chanel, Burberry, Gucci and Versace. Trips to places I didn't even know existed. Yet I was not happy …Bitterness and jealousy made me ugly. I was bitter that Linus wouldn't…wouldn't give himself to me. He wouldn't give his problems and his weakness and his sorrows, and I was jealous that I would never be his number one priority. That it would always be you. And then I realized that I shouldn't be his number one priority. Seeing the way the three of you are together made me realize how wrong I was for being OK with what my father gave to me. That I wanted more…that I needed more. I asked my father for more…do you know what I got. A Porsche."She looked away, "He died leaving me everything and nothing at the same time. I don't want to be Linus' number one priority…it should always be you. I just want…"She looked up at me, "I just want a chance. I need a chance."

I looked into her icy blue eyes that leaked warmth and tenderness. I knew what she was asking. She was right….the first day I met her I judged her, forged an impression in my brain and held everything to that afterwards. We spent time together but I never saw her…never bothered to. I always just knew what she would be like. Looking at her now…she was nothing I thought she was. She was asking for the same thing I spent so much time looking for…she was asking for family.

"I won't give you a chance."She turned her face away, "You don't need me to give you a chance."She looked back at me, "Take it. Don't ask. Take it!" That made all the difference in the world. Life won't give you chances; you pry them from its clenched fist.

"I've been trying this whole holiday….to talk to you; you would just shut me out."

"Then you should have tried harder. You say you've grown up Nessie, well it's time to man up. You know what you want. Take it."

She looked at me confused… "Does this mean you'll…you'll be more open to us forming a better relationship."

I rolled my eyes at her and leaned forward, "Don't ask me psycho babble like that. We already have a better relationship genius. I'm here aren't I? We're talking aren't we? And do you know why? You took your chance, you pried it from Life's vice grip and you plunged a knife into a werewolf's back to save me. You manned up. You made me see that you're not a complete bimbo. Now it's time to take your chance with Linus."

"I don't know how. I've tried…he just doesn't talk to me about these things."

"Have you not been listening to me? If you came up to me and told me, 'Ky I've changed, I'm not a nagging little twat anymore', do you think I would listen. No! I would have shut the door on your face…again. But you slapped me when I deserved it and I deserved it quite often with you. And you stabbed a freaking werewolf to save me. Your words mean nothing to me, your actions on the other hand."

"Then what should I do to prove to Linus that I can be his partner. That I can handle being his partner in all essence of the word."

"I have an idea….you won't like it though…"

"I'll do it." She stood up, and started attempting to carry the boy that had drifted off to sleep at some stage.

"What are you doing?"

She smirked at me, "Acting. We Thorntons are not one of words but of actions. So come on. Lead the way."

I shook my head at her, "We Thorntons?"I stopped…the question nagging me for a while now. I had to ask. "How come you never asked?"

"What?"She turned, struggling to stand upright with the boy in her hands.

"I'm wearing his shirt…I slept over at his house…"

She laughed, giving my Harry's shirt-yesterdays jeans combo a once over, "You may not know me Ky but I know you. You did not have sex with that boy last night….best we keep that whole slept over in his house a secret for a while though…until you're eighteen and hopefully Linus mellows out a bit."

I nodded emphatically…it was strange talking like this with her. But some things in life can't be done without becoming friends at the end of it, and kicking a seven foot werewolf's ass is one of them.

A/N: Saw what I did there? Lol, it's no Jo Rowling (obviously) but it excited me to type those last lines out. Review please, how are you feeling the story so far?

Kalina


	4. Breaking into Black Manor

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 4**

"Ouch."

I turned and hissed at her, "Shhhh!"

"You dropped something on my leg! And why the hell is it so dark and oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God! Something is crawling up my back; something is crawling up my BACK!"

"Stop it! This is an invisibility cloak not a silencing cloak! They can still hear you!"

She didn't seem to hear what I had said though; she was too busy wriggling all over the place. The cloak fell of us and I grabbed it quickly. It was the one we purchased from Diagon Alley and it felt completely different to Harry's, it was probably a knock off that would wear out in one use and her wriggling definitely didn't help the situation!

I looked up the corridor, there was nobody there. Thank heavens. I looked at the door we were supposed to sneak through, grabbing her hand so we can get under the cloak again. I dropped it again out of shock though, a deafening sound assaulting my ears.

"A MUGGLE! A FILTHY DISGUSTING MUGGLE! GET OUT!OUT! HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THIS GREAT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR SICKENING BLOOD! WITH YOUR INFERIORITY! WITH YOUR UGLINESS-"

We stood shocked for a while, staring up at the portrait that hung to our right, of a grey haired livid woman. The last part seemed to snap Nessie out of her trance and she straightened up,

"How dare you call me ugly you fat COW! And the only thing disgusting here is your taste in wardrobe choice! And the only thing inferior is your gruesome FACE! Ky, get me into that painting I'm going to-"

I didn't hear what Nessie was going to do with her new found backbone though because I saw the light in my periphery, I quickly pushed her to the ground and I felt it whiz past. I disarmed the attacker and quickly pulled up a shield charm, about four curses bouncing off it.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Suddenly there was a shadow over us, "Its Ky! And my fiancé."

"How do you know for sure boy, they could be imposters….how the bleeding hell did they get in here in the first place, step aside boy, it's best we deal with this quickly."

"You better put that wand down or they'll start calling you No eyes Moody."That was Len!

"You ungrateful little bastard."

"You sick twisted moron, that's my sister."

"She's an imposter-"

There was a crash and then another. Suddenly everything went quiet as a door creaked open,

"What is going on over here?"The too familiar voice sent a chill down my spine as I saw the familiar beard shine in the darkness. I smiled innocently up at him and he looked down at me, a frown on his face,

"Kyrianna…."

"Surprise…"I said weakly. There was a whizzing sound and then everything went black.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"And then I'll mount it on the wall with the other ugly faced-"

"Len stop….she's awake."

I looked around, Linus' face coming into view. I sat up, and then I felt something poky at my neck. I followed the wand up to the owner, it was Nonno.

"How many sugars do you take in your tea?"

I looked at him, "I don't drink tea…"He quickly put his wand down; I whipped mines out and at him though, giving him a calculating look,

"How many sugars do you take in your tea?"

He chuckled, "Six…"

"Nonno! I thought we had a talk about that, there might be a cure for Diabetes in this world but it does not mean you should go and get it."

I heard a clearing throat and I looked to the source. It was a sandy haired man, with light blue eyes. He smiled awkwardly and mumbled, "I just thought you were digressing from the topic a bit…."

I smiled up at him, "That's a nice watch."

"This."He looked down at his hand and smiled confused at me, "I got it on my seventeenth. It was actually a-"

"I do believe you're digressing from the topic Moony."I looked at the owner of the voice, it was the man I had seen last year. Harry's godfather. He was looking better though, not so skeletal. He was frowning down at me, another gruff voice cut in,

"So we find out that it's who you lot think it was, but it doesn't prove how she got in here in the first place."Mad Eye looked to Sirius Black, "I thought it was impossible to break through these defences."

"It is." He was still staring at me.

"Then how did you get in here you little rat."

"Stop speaking to her like that, she may be a little rat but she is my sister."Linus finally seemed to find his voice. He glared at me but I stopped him before he could say a thing,

"Where's Nessie?"I hadn't heard a thing from her; I looked around and couldn't find her. "Where is she?"

Linus looked confused for a moment and then replied in a small voice, "She's upstairs-"

"Enough of this nonsense! How did you get into this house you little mongrel?"

"Say please and maybe I'll consider answering you."I smirked at Mad Eye, he wasn't in the mood for games though and he snarled at me, stepping forward,

"Like I need your compliance. I've made men twice your height and three times your weight fess up-"

"And with half the brain capacity I'm sure." He growled at me but a snicker broke through the room. I looked around to find the coolest girl I've ever seen. She had bright pink bubble gum hair and was vivaciously pretty. She winked at me and I winked back. I stood up, brushing off Len's hand of assistance and headed for the door. A big black man stepped in my way. I looked up at him contemplating how to get past this hurdle, he looked down warily. "I'm afraid I can't let you through miss." He boomed down at me.

"I swear I'm 21 sir, I left my ID in the car."He looked at me utterly confused, I then shot a jelly leg jinx at him, which he deflected with ease, but in doing so he stepped out of guard position and I pulled the door open quickly. Hands snaked around my waist and I was tossed over a back, I bit the shoulder hard and was satisfied to hear Len swear.

"How did you get in here Ky!"

"How did I get in where?" I looked at Linus, seeing him in inverse as I was still hanging over Lens back.

Linus looked frustrated at me, "This is not a joke! This is serious business Kyrianna! If the defences on this place are down we have to relocate. Everybody in this house would be in danger. Why can't you just be mature for five seconds and tell me how the bleeding hell did you get in here!"

"You're so smart and important, you figure it out! What do I know; I'm just a little girl!"

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD JEOPARDISE THE LIVES OF ALL THESE PEOPLE JUST TO PROVE SOME SILLY POINT!"He took a deep breath, "Of all the stupid selfish things you've done, this has got to be the worse. And to drag Agnes in here as well-"

"She didn't drag me here Linus. I came on my own." Nessie had just walked through the door, she looked daggers at Linus, her face crumpled into one of terror though, and I saw the spell make its way towards her. I lurched forward but it was useless, Len's grip was like steel. The spell bounced harmlessly off the large protrego charm.

"Will you stop trying to harm my family Mad Eye."It was Nonno this time. He walked quietly to Agnes, "Miss McQueen, do come inside. Have a seat."He pulled out a chair and she took it, still in shock. He then turned to me, no smile. "Kyrianna. How did you get here?"

I could ignore Len and Li and annoy all the others, but not Nonno. I sighed, "I didn't break down any defences."I gave Li an icy glare, "I wouldn't attempt to harm anybody."I looked back at Nonno, "Kinky…"

"What?"Sirius Black cut in, voicing everybody else's confusion.

"Kinky."Nonno said quietly. With a crack, there she was. She looked around quickly; saw me in my compromising situation. A moment later Len uttered a swear word and I was falling to the floor. I made contact but there was no pain as proof, just a soft pillowy feeling. Kinky was in front of me in an instant. "Miss Ky? Is you alright?"

"**Are **you alright Kinkz."

"I is fine Miss Ky but how are you."

"I **am** fine Kinks. Are instead of is remember…and am instead of is…" She turned and rolled her eyes at me,

"Miss Ky am in no position to be correcting Kinky's grammar."

I shook my head, how I long for the days when she feared I would beat her and withheld her sass.

"Kinky?" She turned quickly, noticing Albuello and bowed low quickly, "Mr Headmaster."

He smiled down at her, "How did you get into this house Kinky."

"I are apparating inside Mr Headmaster."

"You cannot apparate into this house, elf."

I glared at Sirius Black, "Her name is Kinky. It would do you well to remember that."He looked at me, his shock changing to a look of amusement quickly.

"He is right though."The sandy haired man next to him declared, "It's not possible to apparate in this house. This house is-"

"Is unplottable. I know. And under the fedelius charm I guess. That means only the secret keeper could have let me in. At least that's what you think. "Sirius Black cocked his eyebrow at me, he then sighed.

"Kreature."He whispered the name and with a crack an old house elf appeared with a long nose. He was muttering to himself, curses and swears under his breath, he stopped when his eyes found Kinky. Kinky let out a squeak and ducked behind me, a knife whizzing past her head.

I stood up quickly, about to let all hell loose on the crazy elf when Black spoke again, "Kreature stop."The elf froze but he didn't stay silent. "-dare enter this most noble house of Black….show her disgraced face here…..does not belong…..my mistress would be so ashamed…."

Nonno looked down at me, "So Kinky is Kreature's daughter? How did you find that out?"

"Is Kreatures what?"Black burst out. I ignored him though, looking only at Nonno.

"From the beginning Kyrianna." All eyes were on me.

"I knew that Li and Len where helping you. I knew that you can't use Hogwarts for a meeting ground for whatever this is, it's too risky. It had to be some place safe and convenient. Then I started thinking who would be in this Force you collected, obviously the Weasleys. But it would be way too dangerous making a family home the meeting ground, much too risky. Aside from Minnie and Sev, there was only one other person that I knew would join, judging from the scene in the hospital wing."I looked back at Sirius Black, "I knew it must be you. From Gamp's diary I knew the amount of protective spells and enchantments this house has on it. You wouldn't have to put much more, and I knew you'd place a Fedelius charm for much needed extra precaution. I knew I couldn't take down those defences….so I had to somehow get around it."

"So you researched the history of the house elves of the Black manor?" It was Len.

"No. I was going to just do some normal research on its standard defences, but I had nothing to research. I actually missed the Hogwarts library. And that's when I called Kinky to help me. To get a book on the House of Black for me. There must be some glitch in the system. When she started crying….I had no idea I had found it. Will you tell him to shut up, if he threatens her one more time I can't be held responsible for my actions."Black cocked his eyebrow at me but a moment later he muttered, "Kreature shut up."The death threats stopped and Kinks finally stopped quivering behind me.

Black turned back to me, "What you're saying is not possible though. Kreature is the last Black house elf. He never had any children. The name will die with him."

"Well Kinky's existence debates that fact."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that all the years in the dog pound have had an effect on your common knowledge Black."I turned quickly to the drawl coming from the door.

"Sensei!" He looked at me, his face unchanging, and his black eyes cold, "I show up late and everything falls to pieces."He turned to Nonno, "I can only see one solution."

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Kinky. I quickly stood in front of her, he rolled his eyes, "There is no time for childish games Bane. Step aside. Now!"

"The only way a spell is getting to her is if it goes through me first."I looked fiercely into his back orbs.

"In that case-"He struck his arm down quickly, I was in such shock I couldn't even retaliate. I heard many shouts but there was no pain….just ropes around my ankles and wrists. I squiggled out of reaction, trying to get the ropes off and then I fell down, face forward…yet again there was no impact. Someone lifted me up,

"Severus Don't-"

It was Nonno, but I already saw Sev pick his wand arm up, performing the movements.

"Sensei NO!" I screamed but the light already left the wand. All I could see was green light. Green light. Green light, empty grey eyes….pale face, red eyes….green light.

"Kinky, dodge."It wasn't me who had said it, and just as the deep voice spoke, with a crack Kinky was gone. Sev's wand flew out of his hand and Sirius Black caught it with ease. I never saw Sev's eyes glow with such fury before; he took a step forward but stopped,

"Stop this at once."

It was Nonno. Another crack, Kinky showed up, in front of me again. She was shaking like a leaf, but she clicked her fingers and the ropes vanished. Nobody moved….nobody said a word. Sev and Sirius looked like it took them their all not to strike each other. Sev turned and stormed out of the room, banging the door behind him. Nonno turned back to me,

"Kyrianna, Severus'actions may have been drastic, but it is in the right direction. It is not safe for people to have easy access to this house. She is a liability."

"She wouldn't bring anybody bad into this house!"

"She brought you didn't she Rat."I glowered at Mad Eye.

"I'm not bad."

"Just mad." I looked shocked at the childish quip made by the crazy auror. I looked back to Nonno,

"Look Nonno….I know it was wrong and I accept any and all punishment for my behaviour today. Just don't hurt her, please." Kinky was my friend. Somewhere along the lines last year, she had sworn her loyalty to me, and somewhere along the lines last year, I had done the same for her. She wasn't MY house elf, she didn't belong to me, but she came when I called and when I was so caught up in distracting myself last year with potions and experiments when Harry and I had gotten into that fight, she was the one that brought me food and hot chocolate. Sometimes she would just sit in my lab and knit, looking up only when something exploded. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. Did Nonno forget that she saved my life? That she was the one that brought me to him when I was broken beyond repair. That it was her that sat by my bedside so often after that. "Please."I didn't care that this was begging, I didn't care that this was weak. Nonno sighed, shaking his head,

"Of course I will not hurt her Kyrianna. I mean her no harm. She is a liability though. We'd have to obliviate her and then send her away…into hiding…house elves are magical creatures though. Memory charms do not work the same way that they do on wizards. Where we can pick and choose what memories to alter or obscure in a wizards mind, the natural magic that House Elves have allow them to recover from these alterations in time. Something we cannot risk. And if you found out the connection between Kreature and Kinky, someone else can."

"Are you saying that the only solution is if you wipe out her memory of this situation and all things related...to wipe out her memory of me…."I stared into twinkling blue eyes. I'd take that if that was the only option. I'd take that if that meant that Kinks will be OK. As long as she's safe.

"I'm saying that the only option that works out in favour of Kinky is if we wipe out her memory, entirely Kyrianna."

I walked towards Nonno shaking my head, he can't do that….it's not right. Not after everything she told me….nobody deserves their identity stolen. Nobody. "She wouldn't bring anybody here. She wouldn't. I'll tell her not to, I'll order her to do so."

"The power you have over her is not a binding magic Kyrianna. It's similar to the one Harry has with Dobby. She feels some sort of favour towards you, but the magic that binds you is not all consuming like the one between Kreature and Sirius. She doesn't have to do what you ask; she chooses to do as you ask. And that choice is what makes her such a liability. I'm sorry Kyrianna….this is the only way."

I suddenly felt ashamed and stupid….so so stupid. Why did I ever get Kinky involved in this mess? Linus was right…I was selfish….I didn't think. I turned and looked at Kinks…she wasn't stupid…she knew what Nonno said. I couldn't even look her in the eye.

"There is one other option."

We all turned to the deep voice. It was Sirius Black. He was looking at me, a frown on his face, a look of deep sorrow in his eyes. Nonno spoke up,

"I know what you are thinking Sirius but that is a risk as well. Her loyalty lies with you by blood but we cannot be certain. There is too much we do not know."

I looked at Sirius, realising what he meant to do. I rushed to Nonno, "And nothing that cannot be found out if we just ask. Kinky told me everything. You wonder if her loyalty is solely to the Blacks, whether she is bound by blood to her mother's family. That by that bond people from that family can also make their way into this house. That is why you wish to send her away, that is why you wish to place her in hiding Nonno. The truth is…there are only two people that have that kind of control over Kinky."I looked back at Kinks and she nodded her head slowly, "It's Sirius Black….and Harry Potter."

A/N: *insert dramatic ending music* Haha, so Ky has landed herself in Grimauld place. Reviews?

Kalina


	5. Flying glass breaking hearts

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: So yes…there is another update. I've written quite a bit of the story so might as well let it out while I have the time. Enjoy

**Chapter 5 **

"Harry…" The sandy haired man whispered in confusion.

Sirius shook his head, "No…No, that's not possible, the Potters didn't have a House elf."

"When you knew them. But they did, when Mr Potter was a child. That was Kinky's mother…."I smiled, thinking how much Mi would have enjoyed this conversation, "Harry's great grandmother, Eleanor and Kinky's mother, Slinky, where very close. She was more than just a House Elf to her. She was a friend. Slinky wasn't like other house elves…"I looked at Kinky and she beamed up at me, "She was an elf before her time. She had aspirations, and dreams. She wanted to learn to read, and write."

"And play the piano."Kinky squeaked up, I smiled down at her,

"All those things. And she did. Eleanor made sure of it. When Charlus, Harry's grandfather, was two years old-"

"Wait….I know this story. I know this."Sirius said, muttering to himself. "Mr Potter told it to James. About the fire…and the house elf. The house elf that saved his life."

"Grindelwalds men set fire to the Potters house as the Potters were aurors. The Potters were not home though, they were out. Only Charlus was home. Slinky saved his life that day. She died, taking two of Grindelwald's men with her and saving the Potters two year old son. What the Potter's didn't know was that Slinky had a child, Kinky. She was kept a secret because of the father….Kreature. Don't ask, I have no idea how that happened and it's really anybody's guess, but Slinky didn't want Kinky to grow up being a Black House elf."

"Kinky's head is not going on any walls says mama."Kinky said with gusto.

"She knew if Kreature found out, he and his mistress more importantly, would take Kinky away, that's when she sent Kinky to Hogwarts."

Mad Eye cut in, "Fine, so we see that the House Elf belongs to Black and Potter but it still doesn't solve our problem. She's a Hogwarts elf, and the way you rule that castle, she's practically a free elf. Her allegiance changed from person to person, and as we can see students as well. They serve the castle and all its inhabitants. That means she can bring anyone in here if she pleases."

"That's only because she hasn't been bound to her rightful family."Nonno turned to Sirius, "Her father's family. That would mean you would have to take responsibility for her Sirius. Make her a Black house elf."

"NO! Kinky would rather die than serve the Blacks. Mamma would hate I." She screamed, I wanted to scream, I wanted to just grab her and disappear…nothing was working out! "Kinky's head won't be mounted on walls!"

"Of course not Kinks. I won't let that happen."I looked to Sirius, pleading with him. His grey eyes averted and he sighed, "Fine. Elf….Kinky. Come here."

She looked at me and I nodded. He was Harry's godfather, he must be a good person.

"I, Sirius Black the third…" he took a deep breath, shot a quick glance to the brown haired man who nodded him on, "In the proud name of my father, Orion Black, first born son of Arcturus Black the third and mother," He spat the name out like venom, "Walburga Black, hereby claim ownership of this House Elf, Kinky, as a Black House Elf bound by blood. She is to comply to any and all my needs and commands without question."He turned to Nonno, "If that is all Dumbledore, I'd like to leave before you force me to do anything else in the name of the people I so despise."He walked towards the door and I jumped and grabbed his hand.

He looked shocked at the contact, "Thank You."I meant it. He ensured Kinkz safety. He saved her. He nodded and walked away. Nonno followed him, stopped at the doorway and turned to me, "Oh and Kyrianna. There will be no more underage magic performed in this house. As you are probably aware, there are more underage wizards here than yourself, and whilst the Black Manor is unplotable and in our safekeeping, in addition to its own ancient magic that allowed the children of the Black line to perform magic when at home without having to be disturbed by the Ministry, a cumulative of underage magic might just be a scream loud enough for the Ministry to hear. Plus rules are there for a reason, you should adhere to them." And with one last disappointed look he turned away.

"I still don't get it." The pink haired lady said, "Aren't house elves bound to a family by blood."

I had done my research, "That's usually the case, but the house elves under the care…or should I say abuse, of most pureblood family have only allegiance to that family. It's normal for their race to have children with a brother and sister, actually that is what's favoured to ensure the loyalties are never split. What Kreature and Slinky did was akin to Romeo and Juliet…scratch that, Muggle reference. Anyway Kinky's loyalty will be split between two powerful pure blood families, and of course to a third which she had given away herself, her allegiance to Hogwarts. This ability to bestow her loyalties by herself is proof that the splitting of allegiance is detrimental to swearing ultimate allegiance to her given house. Rectified by Sirius claiming ownership of her." I looked down at Kinks, and she smiled sadly at me, and walked to the pantry. I felt terrible. I slumped down in a chair, ignoring the stares. Nessie patted my hand sympathetically; she knew how I felt about Kinky. This didn't go unnoticed by Linus. He stared at the act, mouth open slightly.

"Still doesn't give this Rat the right to be here." I glowered at the old Auror.

"I did you a favour. It would have been very easy for one of Voldemort's supporters to have found the link between Kinky and Kreature. Its Voldemorts own prejudices that have evaded him from finding the perfect way to attack you whilst your guards down, he didn't even consider house elves. Anyway, it won't even be an option now. Your gratitude is so appreciated."

He snarled at me, and then started wheezing, was he laughing? Linus cut in,

"What are you doing here?" He said it quietly, a gravelly texture to his voice. He was so quiet through this whole thing, something that was normal for Len but quite extraordinary for him. His question wasn't pointed at me though, but at Nessie. She blushed slightly, all eyes on her.

"I….We…" She looked at me and I nodded at her, "We came to help."

"With what?" Len cut in and I turned to him,

"What else? With the small issue of the resurrection of the most evil dark wizard known to the magic community since ever."

"But you're a muggle." Len said….looking awkwardly at pointing out the obvious.

"Phone Voldey, tell him he has a new supporter who wants to join him. Free for a spot of muggle bashing on Saturday night-"

"You know I didn't mean it like that Ky. I meant that-"

"Don't placate her Len. You don't owe her an explanation."Li stood up and turned to the room at large, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, it won't be happening again, I'll escort these two back home."He placed his hand on Nessies arm and she shoved it off.

"Did you not just hear what I said?"She looked at him with the ire that she had learnt to muster with ease these days.

"And did you not just hear what I had said. We're leaving." His eyes were a darker blue than I have ever seen them.

"You may leave, but Ky and I are staying."She sat back down.

Linus rounded on me, "What's going on?"

"You heard Nessie. We're staying."

"You were not invited."

I glared at the old Auror. "Invitations are over rated."

"Ky, may I ask how you got to this house."

I looked at Len, it was a testament to how angry beyond words Linus must be that Len was asking the logical questions. "I thought we've been through this already. With Kinky."

"Kinky fetched you from New York? I'm no expert at this but I don't think House Elf magic works for such a long distance."

I shrugged, "We took a plane from New York."

"And you reached London and sent for Kinky straight away."

His penetrating hazel eyes didn't need to observe me; I would tell him the truth either way.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"Linus cut in, spitting venom. "What happened EXACTLY Ky. From the beginning!"

"Well there were planes involved…"

"Planes? Plural?"

Nessie shot up from her chair, advancing quickly on Linus, "Yes Linus. Planes. A plane that Ky got on and a plane that I got on. The reason is irrelevant why this occurred, but the fact is Ky and I are in London to help fight Lord Voldemort."

"I find the reasons quite relevant Agnes. You let my sister get on a plane unsupervised! "

"Yes I LET your sister get on a plane on her own unsupervised. I gave her the ticket and told her, 'there you go Ky, fly six and a half hours to London. On your own. Oh and here's some money if anybody tries to rob you, don't want them getting angry that you have no money and doing you in!'"

Wow I didn't know she had that level of sarcasm in her. Big ups. Linus wasn't impressed, "You mean to tell me she travelled all the way on her own to London. You didn't even know!"

"Li we both know that when Ky gets an idea in her head there's no stopping her."Len said.

"Thanks."

He looked gravely at me, "That wasn't a compliment, Ky."

I rolled my eyes, "Look Linus…Len. I ran away from New York."I was here, no reason to hide it. "A week ago. I came to London. Nessie didn't know anything."I looked at Linus. He didn't seem to hear a word I said though, his face was red with anger and his eyes were popping,

"A WEEK! She's been here a week!"

"Nessie came after me….she was with me the whole time Li!"This didn't seem to placate him; this seemed to do the complete opposite!

"I cannot believe this! I CANNOT believe this. You've lied to me, this whole week. You…you…"He was breathing heavy, "WHAT PART OF FUCKING LONDON IS NOT SAFE DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

I was beyond words. Linus never spoke to Nessie like that….Linus never spoke to me like that. Linus never spoke like that.

Len grabbed his shoulder, "Li-"

He shrugged it off, advancing on Nessie. Her bottom lip was trembling but her eyes where determined,

"You didn't take her back. You let her stay here for a week. With nobody to protect her. There are people….so many people… she could have been killed!"

"I was there to protect her Linus!"

"What good would you do? Huh! What good would you do against these fuckers! Last year she was nearly…they nearly….they would do the same to you!"

I walked forward, raging. Who was this man! He was not my brother.

"She's not some useless little ninny Linus! She took down a werewolf, when's the last time you did that!"The words just came out, like word vomit. Linus stopped advancing on her. He didn't move a muscle. He turned his icy glare on me….

"Werewolf…." He spoke the word so softly I lip read it. He turned back to Nessie and she stood her ground,

"Yes a werewolf Linus."

"What did he look like?"It was the sandy haired man.

"Like something from a cows arse….he looked…wild. Matted long hair and clothes that seems to have never been washed and he had a load of scars on his back and he had dull blue eyes and no eyebrows which is just weird. He was hulking, big guy with a penchant for attacking little homeless kids."

The man looked like he wasn't here anymore, he whispered, "Fenrir Greyback…."

Was my hearing diminishing, or were all these people just whispering to screw with me.

"Fenrir Greyback! The most notoriously renowned psychotic werewolf attacked you? And you didn't tell me?"

Nessie's resolve seemed to melt a bit at the hurt in his voice, "Linus, Ky said he's not a death eater. That it was OK to tell you when we saw you. I wanted to tell you but it didn't seem like news that should be said over the phone…."

There was a crack and shards of glass flew everywhere. Len covered me with himself, this was a tell tale sign Linus was close to the edge, he was losing control of his magic. I looked up, blood oozing from Nessie's right cheek,

"I trusted you. I trusted you to keep her safe, to keep you both safe. And you let her-"

"Linus just let me-"

"Get out."

I scurried from behind Lenzo, "Linus wait-"

Nessie looked horrified…she backed away, he didn't stop her. She turned for the door. He didn't stop her. She pulled it open. He didn't stop her. I looked at him. The words failing me.

"Linus…."

"Congratulations Ky. The wedding is off; you got what you always wanted. As always."He stormed out of the room. I stopped trying to comprehend and ran after her, flying out the door and ignoring Lens calls. I ducked pass the mass of red heads in the corridor, and ran. I grabbed the door knob, but for the second time today a hand curled around my waist and pulled me over a back whispering,

"Where do you think you're going?"

A/N: Ky and her BIG mouth. Lol, she has like chronic word vomit syndrome. Anyway hope you liked that, reviews please

Kalina


	6. To be alone in a crowded house

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 6**

I bit down hard and whimpered, hurting my teeth on bone.

"Why are you so damn skinny Potter?"

"And why are you so barbaric Thornton."

I made to kick him in the nads and he grabbed my leg before I could, "Ah ah uh….that's not happening again." I growled, I didn't have time for this.

"Put me DOWN, Scarhead."

The next second I went crashing to the floor, my butt hitting the cold tiles harshly, "Slytherin's Snake! What the hell Potter!"

"I only did what my lady asked."He looked at me, a mocking dapper look on his face. I ignored the sudden warmth across my face and stood up quickly, I turned back to the door to find Len there.

"Don't. Stay. I mean it."He turned and left. I went for the door anyway; a soft feminine hand stopped me,

"You really should listen to your brothers."I looked to the side, staring into familiar chocolate orbs. How long had it been? Six weeks…I pulled her into a tight hug, burying my face in her bushy locks.

"You seem awfully happy for someone who didn't reply to any of my letters."

I smiled at her, "Letters Smetters, you don't need it in ink to know how much I miss you Mi."

"Oh gosh do you have to be such a girl."I looked at the familiar red haired boy, who looked more lanky than usual; I hooked my hand in his and smiled up at him,

"I **am** a girl Ronald, what's your excuse?"

"Haha very funny."

"Princess!"I looked at the twins and launched onto their necks, hanging in the middle. They laughed,

"We hear you stirred up quite the cauldron of calamity-"

"and it bubbles with trouble."

"Start from the beginning, leave out no part,"

"If you do, on your face we shall-"

"BOYS!" Mrs Weasley scolded as she came down the stairs.

"What mother….I was going to say draw art. Whatever where you thinking?"

"Oh that's just filthy mum, get your mind out of the sewer."

She shook her head and gave me a light hug, then looked down at me disapprovingly, "I'm happy to see you Ky, even if the circumstances are…well, anyway, you lot go back upstairs, the meeting will take a tidy bit longer than I had hoped. I don't know when they expect me to cook, really-"She walked off, muttering to herself.

``"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"First dementors and now werewolves….remind me never to take a stroll in your neighbourhood Harry."

Mi sighed at Ron, the four of us sat in the room Harry was sharing with Ron. The twins left after I explained how I got here, finding the explosions in their bedroom more exciting.

"Honestly Ronald, be more serious, it's not Harry's neighbourhood that is dangerous, it's Harry."

"Thanks a lot Hermione."

She blushed at him, "You know what I mean. Look we know that the dementors were sent to try and get you expelled, that's what you said Dumbledore was insinuating in your trial-"

"I still can't believe you got expelled. And they nearly locked you up. I miss all the fun parts."

"Yeah it was a right laugh," He shook his head at me, Mi continued,

"So this Fenrir Greyback was sent to what…attack Harry. I doubt he would be able to get to you, there's protection in your house. He wouldn't be able to get in."

"I thought this was just one of Harry's unlucky coincidences, you said this Fenrir had no mark."

"Voldemort wouldn't give a werewolf his mark Ron. It's not his style. Neither is it his style to send a werewolf to do Harry in. He wouldn't want to accredit their race with such an achievement."I fidgeted with my fingers as Mi spoke,

"Still doesn't explain why they would even try. Werewolf or wizard, they wouldn't have gotten in."

Harry and I glanced at each other. A mere hour and a half before the attack we weren't in the house. If Fenrir wasn't distracted with Eddy, he might have gotten to us in time. We left Eddy with Nessie's friends Mary and Richard. He was a homeless kid, an orphan. When we took him to the station to enquire about orphanages, good ones, he and Richard just clicked. Eddy was smart, and after Nessie got Tom the Barman to do a simple memory charm on him, he was good to go. It seems Mary couldn't have kids and they were thinking about adoption. Eddy helped them make their decision with his sweet smile and happy disposition. Harry sighed,

"I guess that's that then. It was a coincidence."

"Or he was trying to win Voldemorts favour by offing you for him. He did smell slightly of off whiskey. Maybe he had a little bit of liquid courage and decided to do something stupid."

"That could be true."Mi agreed with me, "Anyway, all's well in the end. Harry didn't get expelled."She beamed at him.

"And he didn't get his soul sucked by dementors or his head bitten off by a werewolf."Ron added.

"Yes."She said simply. "But more importantly, he didn't get expelled."

Ron looked at me and I burst out laughing. Harry and I made eye contact. I didn't know how he knew that I didn't want anybody but us knowing about that day, I guess they wouldn't understand. They'd make it seem like something that it was not. I didn't feel like explaining. The door creaked open and a layer of red hair flowed out.

"Mums calling you lot for supper."She lingered on me for a second and then turned around.

"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Nessie!"I walked towards the head of blonde quickly, "I would hug you but my brain might shut down out of shock at the reaction. I see Linus finally came around."

She shook her head sadly, and then made a small smile, "I am part of the Order now though."

Mad Eye's voice grumbled from the table, "Absolute madness. Dumbledore is barking."

"He is right though Mad Eye."The sandy haired man said, "It's just as good as death eaters to discriminate against muggles. We can't be too picky on help."

"Plus, she is his family."The pink haired chick added.

"And it's not like she is going to go on missions. And it's her neck to stick out." The tall black man boomed from his place next to Mad Eye.

I smiled at Nessie. Spending a week with this new Nessie was eye opening. It was like watching a deer learn to walk or a baby bird fly. She had asked loads of question, I answered what I could. What I couldn't she would read up more in books she purchased from the Alley. She grinned back, "I'm going to be shadowing Molly for now. And I have a few contacts through my father, so I'll keep my ear out for things that normal muggles won't find useful."

"And learning some much needed self defence from the master himself."I looked over at Len as he walked in. "We can't have you using rusty moves, Wolf Slayer."He lost his smirk when our eyes met, he nodded at the door and I walked out with him.

"Len-"

"Don't. I'll respect you less for the apology….how can you be so irresponsible, Ky? I knew you like to fool around, but never at something as serious as this. What were you thinking; you know how dangerous times are."

"I took precautions-"

"Changing your hair colour isn't taking precautions Ky."He looked down at me, "And involving Agnes in this."

"I didn't involve her, she wanted to help. She's family."

He looked at me slightly confused, "You were helping by staying in New York, where Li and I wouldn't have to worry about you. So we could have our heads in the game here. You had no right to-"

"I had every right to. This is my fight as much as yours Len. Family sticks together. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know that. I do…yet you still act like one. Look what this stunt has caused, Kinky almost died and Li has called off the engagement."

I looked down quickly, I knew all of this. I was ashamed, but couldn't they see that my place was here.

"Look…I have to go find Linus. And no, you can't come. Just stay here OK?"I nodded, my eyes averted from the stench of disappointment reeking of him. I felt a drop on my hand and I wiped it off quickly.

I heard footsteps on the staircase and wiped my face quickly, it was Sirius Black. He stopped when he saw me, looking awkwardly at me. He was old. Not as old as Mr Weasley but not as young as Linus, he must be in his mid thirties, yet something about him just didn't seem….mature. He looked at the door to the kitchen quickly, as if hoping it would open up and pull him in. He obviously thought I was a typical teenage girl that relished sobbing over strangers and spilling my guts out. He hovered; I saved him the trouble and turned to head back to the kitchen.

"It's not your fault."

I stopped, he waited a while and then continued, "I overheard what Lenzo said, it's not your fault Linus called off his engagement."

I knew what he was trying to do, "I got Nessie involved."

"That fiancé of his was involved once she agreed to marry him. His blaming you because it's much harder than the alternative. Much harder than the truth."

"And that is?"

"To blame himself."I turned around, looking at him. Avoiding the eyes…they were too familiar. It looked like **his** eyes. I looked at his hair instead. It was chin length and had a slight wave to it and very dark, very aristocratic. "You don't like your house elf."

He chuckled darkly at it, the simple gesture exposing his boyish features hidden under all the pain and wrinkles, "What gave me away?"

"He is a right lunatic. I don't blame you. Kinky isn't like him."

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I'll use her about as much as I use Kreature. Mind you, she'd probably do more work than Kreature around here."I nodded, I was still coming to terms with Kinks not being around back home. He walked forward and opened the door, he hovered awkwardly, waiting for me to go through first. I didn't so he walked on. I waited in the corridor. I didn't feel like faking happiness right now. I was so tired of faking happiness. The front door opened, I spotted the oily hair before I saw the black eyes, I turned for the kitchen, I'd take fake happiness over seeing his face right now.

"Wait."

I turned around, my fists clenched, I was so angry. "How could you…."

I stared at him, he looked older. Much older than his years. He had lost weight, and his face was lined. He returned the anger, "How could I Bane, how could you?"

"I didn't try killing a friend."

He didn't apologise, he didn't even look sorry, "It was necessary at the time. She was a great liability. She could have brought anybody in here."

"Did you forget who she is? What she did for me? She saved my life…she brought me back when I never thought it was even an option."

"I am aware of that fact Bane. And it is irrelevant. As I said before, she was a liability."

I shook my head at him, how could he be so cruel. He sighed, "I came to tell you your grandfather is gone. So are your brothers. Their doing work for the Order. You're to stay. It doesn't really matter what I say though does it. I could tell you not to leave, to not wander, to be good, it all doesn't matter. So I won't." He turned around,

"Are you going too?"

"Yes."

"Ok."I said it quietly, he didn't turn around again and just walked out of the house. The kitchen door creaked open and a mass of curls peeked out, "Ky?"

I took a deep breath and painted a smile on my face, this is what I wanted after all. To be here. To help the Order. It didn't matter that everyone was angry. It was irrelevant. I turned and walked in after Mi into the room full of people, feeling utterly alone.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review

Kalina


	7. Touchdown

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 7 **

I pulled out the box and left it to the side. I did the same to the next two, laying it next to each other on stable ground. There was a layer of thick dust covering it like a blanket. The door opened behind me, I didn't bother turning. It was probably Mi.

"Molly is looking for you. You should be at dinner. "I turned to the deep male voice. It was Sirius Black. I turned back to the box and started unloading it,

"Let me rephrase that. It's dinner time. Go eat."

I sighed, "Serious isn't a good colour on you."

"How does Black look?"

I chuckled, "That ever work on any girls? Ever?"

"Nope, never."

"So what was your standard pick up line?"

He smiled at me. I waited. He just continued smiling.

"Well what was it?"

He pointed at his cheeks

"Really?" I laughed at him.

"Worked every time."He bent down and picked up a bag, "You really shouldn't be working down here alone. This house is crawling with traps just waiting to be sprung on the unsuspecting."

"Lucky I'm the suspecting type. Anyway it's the potion lab, mostly just potion ingredients down here."

"That's like saying, it's a venomous tentacula, and it won't bite. Most of these could be poisonous. Go upstairs, Ky."

"I know what's poisonous and what's not. Everything in these boxes are good to go, I just need to sort them out. I can't believe you had a potions lab in your house."

He shook his head, "All manors had one. I was never allowed in though. I never minded though, Potions not really my thing. But of course since it was restricted I always used to sneak down here." He sighed. From what Mi had told me, this was his house, but he was banished from the family at a young age so being back here must be complete torture for him.

"What was your thing?"

He smiled at me; it was amazing how much age the simple gesture took off him, "Nothing I could tell an impressionable young lady like you."

He pulled out another bag and wrinkled his nose at it; it smelled worse than Doxy venom. I pulled the bag from him and placed it in another box, "Sniff that too much and you might get high."

He chuckled, "Seems you're not as impressionable as I thought you were."

I smirked, "I prefer doing the impressing."

"Oh I see that." He smirked to himself.

"Explain?"

"Nothing."

"I'll throw Glissan Powder in your hair…it won't grow back…." I sang ominously.

"Woah, not the locks, they're the money maker." He played backing away and started fiddling with another bag, deeming it worthy and tossing it in to the box. "My godson." I looked up at him. Harry and I have barely spoken since the day I got here. Turns out there was very little beating up bad guys and very much cleaning cobwebs involved in helping the Order. Mrs Weasley had us elbow deep in dirt and grime most of the day. We were exhausted at the end of the day.

"What about him?"

"That's who I see you're impressing." Ok….so this conversation was on a fast track to Awkwardsville. He turned his back to me and fiddled with another bag, "You don't have to say anything. And don't worry, it's not obvious or anything, I'm just more aware than most people. I just want..." He turned around so I started fiddling in my box, "I just want you guys to play it safe." He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped.

What did he think was going on? Did Harry tell him something? Play it safe? What was that about? He tossed another bag in the box and made for the stairs, I didn't hear the door click close though. I turned around and he hovered on the top step, the meeting of our eyes seemed to egg him on and he said what he was thinking, "You're more impressionable than you think…remember that Ky. You may not be a little girl but you're not a woman either…don't rush it." And with a click of the door he was gone. There was only one thing this meant….uuuugh Potter!

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"

"Finally! I'm starving."

"I've told you like a gajillion times Mi, don't wait for me to eat." I took my seat next to her and kicked Ron under the table. Harry smiled at me and I glared back at him. He looked confused. Like hell his confused. Ron grabbed my leg and pulled, I nearly fell off the seat.

"Will you two stop that, and eat." I looked up at Nessie, as she loaded my plate with potatoes. I eyed them sceptically. It seemed even though I hadn't run after her that day, she wasn't alone. Nonno was waiting for her out the door. She never left the house; rather they had a quiet conversation in the other room. He had comforted her and told her that he wouldn't turn down her help, but it was a dangerous job and there would be lots of precautions. For one thing she wasn't allowed to leave the house, and if she did it had to be with a fully qualified witch or wizard. She had told him her dad was very influential, and she would keep her ear out like some kind of muggle liason officer. She helped whenever and wherever she could. Cleaning during the day and cooking, or should I say learning to cook with Mrs Weasley. She could only do simple stuff since she couldn't do magic but every little bit helped. She also played secretary, relaying messages as people came and went.

"Did you make this?" I glanced at the chicken, wasn't roast chicken aiming a little too high a little too early for a woman who barely knew how to boil water just last week.

She sat down in the seat next to me, and Tonks poked her violet streaks from next to her, "Its really good, Ky."

Like I was going to take her word for it. Nessie and Tonks formed an unusual friendship, and I'm sure I would say the same if Mi served up crap for supper one day. I ate a bit and I was surprised that it didn't taste bad, a little dry but very good for a first attempt.

"It's edible."

"It's better than edible, it's delicious." I rolled my eyes at Ron. Nessie could have served him hot water and called it soup and he would have lapped it up greedily. A combination for a love of food and his love for pretty ladies probably had him salivating so much he couldn't even feel the dryness in the chicken.

"It is good though Agnes." Mi said beside me.

"Well I obviously had help from Molly…I can't cook without a stove but the marinade was all me."

"Well certain things need to be done with the hands, which are where the flavour is found, not in the wand." I looked up at the familiar voice and leapt out of my seat.

"Minnie!" I hugged her tightly. Every day I would look up as a new guest came, hoping it was one of them. Linus stopped by once but just for a moment, to relay a message to Sirius. He completely ignored Nessie's existence and looked at me, saw that I was OK and rushed back out. Other than that none of my family pitched up. Not Nonno, not Len, Not Sev, Not Minnie. She observed me from head to toe, "You've gotten….taller." She tutted to herself. "We'll have to take you shopping." I laughed. Minnie and her sly ways. I didn't get that much taller, but my clothes where getting considerably tighter in certain areas.

"Where have you been?" Apparently I missed her by about one day but that was a week ago.

"Like I'll tell you. We have a lot to talk about Lassie." Oh it seems she recovered from our little reunion. She didn't bother taking me one side and started letting me have it right there and then. I smiled through the whole tirade, I did miss her. She finished off with something about 'more reckless than Potter and Weasley and flying car.' She never said anything about disappointed though and thank heavens for that, I don't think I could take more of that. I lead her to the table and sat her down. Something's never changed.

I just sat down again and the smile faded from my face. My heart started beating fast and my palms felt sweaty, I was feeling dizzy, the faces around me fading in and out.

"Ky?"I saw the mane of bushy brown coming in and out of focus. Something was not right. I grasped the table cloth, breathing heavy. Something wet fell on my lap and warmth spread down my legs. My head felt heavy. "Li….Linus…." I heard a chair move next to me as I felt my head drop forward. Someone held me up, a warm hand rested around my waist. I heard hurried footsteps around me, giving up the fight to let my head stay up and let it drop backwards on something warm. Something warm which thudded. I then heard the scream,

"LINUS!"

I sprang away from the body and looked around. That was Nessie. Everyone was making their way to the entrance hall. I rushed past and saw the most horrific scene, Linus was kneeling at the doorway, breathing heavy, blood soaking through his white shirt. A drop of sweat made its way down his jaw line and his breath came out as rasps. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All I could see was blinding red. It's as if my whole body had shut down. It restarted in an instant as he made a choking sound and fell forward.

I rushed forward, dropping to my knees. Nessie was already at work, dabbing at the wound with Wound Cleaning Potion. It was a deep cut across his left shoulder coming down across his pecs. There was also a very glazed look in his eyes and I remembered how I was feeling a few moments before. I leant up and touched his head lightly, I moved my hands as gently as I could through the scalp and then I had found it, blood. He had a head injury. I dug my hand in to the Potion Aid Set and jumbled through it, simultaneously keeping one eye on Linus. I saw his face droop forward and I slapped him hard, he jerked up, I finally found the Wide eye potion and shoved it down his throat. Mrs Weasley handed Nessie the blood replenishing potion and I was just about to knock it out of her hand before she made him drink it, she handed it back to Mrs Weasley,

"Ky just gave him a Wide Eye potion, it reacts with the Blood Replenishing potion. We have to wait a few minutes for the Wide Eye to leave his system." She said all this whilst dabbing what smelt like Essence of dittany and burn healing paste to try to seal off the wound. Blood was still spilling forth though, and he lost what little colour he had. His lips where progressing towards blue quickly. Nessie pushed the cloth into my hand and I continued dabbling at the wound, she was back in seconds, a long steel contraption with a bag of blood hanging from it. She lifted his forearm and felt around for a vein, finding it she performed all the necessary procedures to carry out a blood transfusion. I applied some of the Essence of dittany to the head wound. I heard a familiar voice telling people to move aside and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar face of Madam Pomfrey. She looked at the blood transfusion contraption and Nessie filled her in,

"He has lost a lot of blood but we couldn't give him the replenishing potion because we gave him the wide eye potion because we didn't want him to sleep with a head wound."She said all this as someone levitated him onto the stretcher, rushing alongside Madam Pomfrey. They reached a doorway and the matron turned around, "You did good miss. Now please, I need to work."And she shut the door in Nessie's face. Nessie turned and looked at me, her eyes fazed,

"I'm sending word to Lenzo and the Professor."And she shot up the staircase. A wave of awareness hit me; the adrenaline stopped staving it off. I realised the corridor had emptied save one person, who placed his hand into my bloodied one. I turned and he pulled my face to his chest, the familiar thud calming me down. The warmth blanketing my cold face and the shed tears soaking up in his shirt, I felt his hands gently brush through my hair. Each stroke hypnotising me, my breathing slowed to normal along with my heart. I closed my eyes but I still could see, pale face, purple lips and scarlet. Scarlet everywhere.

Linus always felt indestructible to me, like some sort of superhero. I've never seen him like that, so hurt…so broken. I unclenched my fists from Harry's shirt, blood stains all down the front. I looked up at him, not knowing what to say. I was not even this afraid when Blishwick attacked me…this was Linus. Linus who was always one step ahead of everyone, Linus who picked up spells and curses the way someone observed the colour of clothing. I continued to stare into the shiny emerald, and he stared right back; there was this unreadable expression on his face. I wonder what he was seeing in me, he wasn't smiling but his expression wasn't one of sadness.

"Ky, Harry, you're a mess, why don't you go up and change. I'll tell you if anything happens. I'll call you down once Madam Pomfrey comes out. Go." Neither of us turned to her when Mi spoke. Without looking away I responded,

"Ok…"

I only broke the stare when I walked past him. I didn't look back to see if he followed, the loss of contact made my heart beat faster again. My thoughts raged, I may not have been that afraid when Blishwick attacked me…but I did feel that way once before. I thought back to June and the premonition I had, the gripping horror that froze me to the bone at what I saw. The terror as I ran to them…as I ran to him. I had blocked out these thoughts for a month, I had closed of my heart and my head to them. I left no second to spare for my thoughts to go back to that day, how many books did I read, how many potions did I brew, and how much martial arts did I practice….just to not think of it. To never think of it….to never go back there.

I ensured I never dreamt by tiring myself out completely, my days where from six in the morning till two in the night…yet this one feeling brought it all back. Every single one of those feelings…I stopped outside their room, my hands trembling, my heart racing, and my breath coming out in gasps.

Everything just raged inside my head… grey eyes….cold empty grey eyes…I felt a warm hand on my own…the trembling stopped. I turned around quickly and saw them. Green eyes…alive with colour, with life and intensity…and then the raging stopped. Vanished. Silence. Calmness.

I pulled hard on the hand that was wrapped around my own and his body jerked forward, I leapt forward and our lips crashed into each other, lapping at every fibre hungrily yet gently, anchoring each other together.

Tickling sensations like foam erupted all over my body, they didn't make me laugh though, and it didn't even make me smile. It made me hungrier, greedy for all this sensations….the feeling of his slender fingers tracing its way up my arm, his natural scent that was always musky, the taste of his soft lips that I was getting drunk off, the sound of his beating heart that was the sweetest sound and the sight….the sight of the emerald storm that raged between us as green met grey and stood their ground, not daring to move away yet at the same time surrendering. My heart was beating faster than ever, and my breath…what breath? He had taken it away….

A/N: AND TOUCHDOWN! Haha I have been waiting to type that out forever! Liked it? Let me know, reviews?

Kalina


	8. Seeking sapphires

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 8 **

"Ky?" I heard Mi's voice and I pulled back. Harry did too, and just like that there was sound. The rustling of the nearby curtain in the room, the ticking of his watch, the footsteps coming up the stairs…and then there was Mi. She looked confused at me, Harry and I framed in the doorway of the boys' room.

"You can go-"

I didn't wait for her to finish and launched myself to the stairs, this was a horrible time to get lost in the moment. I took the stairs two at a time and she hurried next to me,

"Why haven't you changed your shirt? You were up there for an hour." I hovered for a fraction of a second before placing my foot down on the next step…an hour. I got lost in an hour…that was an hour…impossible…I barged through the room and ran to the bed. He hid his gorgeous blue orbs from me, and his usual chastising expression was blank.

"He's OK, Kyrianna." It was Nonno. I didn't look away, feeling if I did he'd wake up and I'd miss it.

Len's voice floated from behind me, "It missed all major arteries but it did nick his left internal mammary artery…that's why he lost so much of blood but madam Pomfrey was able to fix it. It's his head injury that would take time to heal and the effect of the cruciatus curse, a few days maybe. Nothing permanent though."

"You won't tell me how this happened?" It wasn't really a question; they never told us anything the Order did. Nobody answered. I sat down, staring at his light purple lips, I felt a delicate feminine hand clasp around my own and for the second time today I anchored myself to another soul, as I laid my head against Nessie's shoulder…

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~""

**Harry's POV **

The thud of my back against the door added to the irregular thudding of my chest. My fingers trembled slightly as they touched my lips which felt warm and smooth, as if somewhere along the lines hers became mine…I felt the cold tiles as I slowly lowered myself to the floor. Everything was suddenly cold. My head felt heavy and my eyes hazy…what had just happened? And what the hell was up with my heart. I felt the door nudge my back and I hastened to my feet,

"Oh sorry mate, didn't realise…why were you sitting by the door."

I looked at the confused face of my best friend, "Er…I…I dropped my wand, I was bending to pick it up."

Sometimes I was grateful that Ron wasn't as observant as Hermione. Ron shrugged and walked to his bed.

"Fucked up about Linus. What did you think happened? I saw him and Len practising duelling before you got here. Mate…it was something else. They really are Dumbledore's great grandsons. Of course Flitwick and McGonagall should take most of the credit since they mentored them but there are some genes there. Of course Ky got her fair share as well."

I didn't need a reminder of how good Ky's genes were, experiencing her good genetics just five minutes ago. I sat on the bed, the memories pulling more than emotions up. I didn't have to fight the red off my face because Ron was laying spread eagle on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Must have been some duel. Wonder which death eater it was. I hope the other guy is worse off. I hope it was Malfoy."

I made a noise of consent, still trying to arrange my thoughts. My heart still didn't get to the right pace yet.

There was a small knock on the door and I quickly got to my feet…but it was only Hermione. What was I thinking, when did Ky ever knock on doors.

"Linus is stable. He just lost a lot of blood, and has a head injury but nothing that time and Madam Pomfrey's hands can't heal."

I nodded, I'm sure Ky must be relieved. She's probably down there right now, trying to irritate him awake. Or maybe she wasn't handling this at all…she wasn't as strong as she likes to think she is and not even half as strong as she pretends to be…I sat back down, fighting the urge to run downstairs and barge into something that surely is a family affair.

"Ky seems OK. You know her though; her way of coping is not coping. Agnes was amazing wasn't she? She's been making such progress-"

"Oh you don't have to convince me about Agnes' many amazing attributes that she contributes to the Order."

I didn't have to look to see Hermione roll her eyes at Ron. So, Ky was OK. Well as OK as she can be…I threw the covers over me fighting the urge to go downstairs.

I heard a creak outside and I threw the blanket off. Hermione had left hours ago and the only sound that filled the room was Ron's snores and my bare feet as they padded across the floor. I threw open the door,

"Ky…"

"Shhhh." Len gestured to his hands with his head, but he didn't have to. I would pick out that head of hair from anywhere. I hurried towards the stairs,

"She's asleep." He whispered. I nodded, feeling like an idiot for reacting like one. Of course he was carrying her because she was asleep, not because she was hurt in anyway. My heart still didn't reach its normal pace. I turned and made my way back to my bed, wondering whether it would ever go back to its normal pace or if she had changed its rhythm forever.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

I looked up as the door opened and swallowed my disappointment. It had been three days, three days and I hadn't spoken to Ky. I caught a glimpse of her when the door to the sick room was opened for a moment yesterday, but that was about it. I couldn't go in there, it would have been different if she was alone but Agnes never left Linus' side as well.

"Harry, is everything OK?"

I looked at Hermione, I hadn't realised she was staring at me as we cleaned out the Black main lounge. I tossed a stunned Cornish pixie that I had picked out of the curtain into a box for dirt.

"Yeah, why?"

Why did Hermione have to be so perceptive? She bit her bottom lip and threw a pixie into the box, missing by an inch. She stared at the drapes as if they had the answers to all life's questions.

"Everything OK with you?"

She looked at me and the expression on her face told me that her answer wouldn't be positive. "Well…yes. With me…everything is ok."

"But?"

"It's Ky."

"Did she say something?" There it was, that horrible erratic beating.

"No, that's the problem." She left the drapes, tossing a wary glance at Ginny and Ron as they cleaned the corner cupboard and came closer. "Has she…I know you two…spoke about stuff last year…has she spoke…" She hesitated for a moment, "Has she spoken about Cedric to you?"

That did it. That put a stop to the erratic beating. Actually the whole organ stopped functioning for a moment there. "No…why?"

Hermione looked at me in utter confusion, shocked that I wasn't seeing something that was obviously supposed to be apparent…and then I was mentally kicking myself in the gut. Fuck.

"Harry?"

I could tell my face didn't look good by the look on Hermione's face.

"Excuse me." I shot out the door and into the bathroom, leaning against the cold tiled wall. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck! How did I not think of that! Fuck. I sat down on the toilet.

It was barely two months. Barely. And here I am thinking about what…confessing my feelings to the girl who liked the guy whose death I was responsible for. Fuck.

I ran my hands through my hair…but she kissed me right? She kissed me…I scratched at the tingling scar as a voice at the back of my mind echoed the truth….

_She only kissed you because you were there…if you hadn't led him to his death…he would be the one…_

I banged my fist against the wall as images of Ky kissing Cedric assaulted my eyes but it was nothing to the pain that echoed from my scar. I grabbed my hair in pain…waiting for the pain to subside like it usually did. But it didn't…it just echoed from elsewhere…

**Ky's POV **

I sprung up, the book in my lap clanking to the floor, echoing in the night. I looked around quickly trying to figure out who I had disturbed; my eyes fell on the still body. I wish it had woke him up. I looked to my side; Nessie was fast asleep, probably exhausted as she barely slept these past few days. But Madam Pomfrey did say it'll take a few days for his body to recover from the stress. I was just impatient I guess, I scratched at my forehead, and that's when I realised what had woke me up.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"

I hovered over his still body, I placed my knee onto the bed and he instantaneously turned, sticking a wand in my face, before he could breathe a word I covered his mouth with my hand. I didn't bother with pushing the wand out of my face and jumped over him, scooting in between him and the wall. I pulled some blankets over me and then grabbed his hand and pulled it around my waist and faced the wall. For a few seconds there was nothing, and then I felt hot breath at my ear,

"What are you doing?"

"It worked the last time, didn't it? Or do you prefer the nightmares?" I remember how soundlessly he had slept on his birthday, once I had snuck out though he started thrashing around and mumbling, it could have been pure coincidence, or it could be something.

"That time was different…" I knew that. Most importantly we hadn't snogged for an hour, a matter still unaddressed... well it's not like we had much opportunity to do so, what with his cleaning mission and me taking care of Linus. Plus I was kind of avoiding it; then again he wasn't exactly cornering me, poking around for answers. And we were less likely to get caught then, but then again the chances were not very high over here either. Mi knew I was sleeping downstairs next to Li and Nessie would assume that I went upstairs to sleep. Ron couldn't see me from his bed and I would leave well before he wakes up. I don't know what his big deal is; he should just shut up and make the most of a good night sleep. He barely had them, I knew because we all heard him muttering in discomfort, and tonight I felt it. I was just being a decent friend.

"Stop thinking Potter and just sleep."

He opened his mouth and I elbowed him in the stomach, "Sleep!"

It had been minutes before I heard his breathing even out, and his hesitant hand became tight at my waist, I touched his slender fingers with my own…yes…that was it… I was just being a decent friend.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~~

I brushed dark hair out off his forehead. It was strange seeing his face so expressionless. There was no look of chastisement. His brows were not furrowed. I ran a finger around his mouth, trying to find the laugh lines…they used to be so much more prominent. I heard the door open and I knew who it must have been without the floral scent encompassing me.

"I do miss long hot soaks."

I turned to the statuesque blonde who took her usual place at the armchair to Linus' right. I had just managed to coax her into having a shower; she was only gone five minutes. She never left his side. Even after everything he had said and then not said to her, she was still here. Her hair was damp and she ran a towel through it. She had the makings of bags under her eyes, and it was a testament to her good genes that they didn't show up any earlier because she was long past sleep deprivation. She opened the large tome I had brought from the Black House Library on healing potions. I had to ensure it didn't have any anti-muggle jinxes on it, knowing the Blacks. It got the all clear.

"Heard from Lenzo?"

Her sapphire blue eyes turned duller than they were before, her face was set in a constant frown. She didn't have to feign happiness here, to appear strong. Not amongst family. "No. Not from the Professor either, or Severus Snape or Minerve McGonagall. I think Len should be coming back soon though."

I nodded. The stress headache that plagued me every day became such a constant that I didn't know what normal felt like anymore. I placed my hand over Linus' and she placed hers onto mine.

I looked at Nessie and she continued, "I know…about what happened to you last year. The Professor told me…I just want you to know, I'm here." She was silent for a few more moments. I thought she would be angry when she found out about Blishwick, knowing that I kept that away from her. I mean that would explain why Linus was trying to keep us so far away. "They will forgive you. We might not have thought our decision through properly about coming here, but I don't regret it. We just have to have faith." She had a determined look in her eyes as she turned to Linus and nodded resolutely, "They'll come around."

I nodded, knowing that she was trying to convince more than just me. The door creaked open again, and hair of bright yellow poked through. Nessie rose quickly,

"Dora you're back!" She quickly went and closed her in a tight hug. Tonks smiled at me and I nodded.

"I just need to write it down. If you're back, Diggle should be too. Let me just go check." Nessie left the room to document Tonks arrival. She had taken it upon herself on being something of a secretary of the Order. She was always around and available, even if it was to greet the members with a cup of tea, or relay a message. Or like in Tonks case, a warm hug. She worked hard on being as useful as can be.

"He is a right looker, ain't he?"

I smirked at her, "Fancy yourself a Thornton, Tonks?"

She smiled, "I do believe the position is already filled."

"His not the only Thornton available?"

I laughed as she bit her bottom lip to hide the blush, I saw Len flirting with her a while black.

"Your brother is a notorious flirt."

"That he is. He only flirts with A-grade stuff though."

She laughed, "Am I a piece of meat then?"

"Best know your place woman!" She laughed and the door opened again. It wasn't Nessie though, but Remus. We hadn't seen him for days. He stopped when he saw us there,

"Oh. My apologies. I didn't know anybody was-"

"It's cool. We're just talking about Tonks being A-grade meat."

He sported a confused look and Tonks playfully slapped my arm. He walked in nevertheless, closing the door behind him.

"I just thought I'd drop by to see how Linus is fairing."

My smile dropped quickly and Remus looked apologetic, unintentionally reminding me about my unconscious brother in the room.

"Here."

I looked up, Remus held a slab of chocolate out for me. I took it and unwrapped it,

"You know that's very stereotypical."

He frowned at me, "What is?"

"Just because I'm a girl I like chocolate." I took a big bite.

He smiled at me, "Do you not like chocolate?"

"Of course not. What kind of girl doesn't like chocolate?"

"I don't." We both looked at Tonks in shock.

"What! No! And I thought you were so cool."

She laughed and shook her head, "I'm allergic to cocoa."

Remus and I looked at each other. "I think that might be the saddest thing I have ever heard. And I am a werewolf."

I nodded in agreement and patted Tonks sympathetically. She shrugged, "Well at least I had perfect skin as a kid."

"Errr maybe that's because you could make your skin perfect?" Remus laughed at me and Tonks slapped him this time on the arm.

"Listen I don't need to make my skin anything. I'm A-grade meat. Did you not hear?"

"What a lie! I remember you went a whole term in school with tanned skin."

"I was twelve! And it's only because I had a crush on Andy McKinnon and he said he was into girls with a darker side. How was I supposed to know he meant personality wise?"

"Well for one thing, he wore more black and had more piercings than Stubby Boardman."

"I can't believe he married Marlene Dawson. She literally threw up rainbows one time." She looked at me and I laughed at her expression. Remus shook his head,

"Bit of sour grapes Dora."

"What? No. I got over Andy quick and easy."

"Plus there is the fact that he was a seventh year and you were a firstie."

I looked shocked at Tonks for a second and she puffed her chest out and shot Remus a glare, "Age is but a number Old Man. Plus do you not understand, I am A-grade meat."

He rolled his eyes at me, the door opened and Nessie walked in with a tray of food. Tonks quickly looked to get the heat off her. "Diggles in?"

"No." Nessie placed the tray down. She handed Remus a cup and Tonks. She gave me my cocoa and sat down next to Linus, staring at him, as if she could wake him if she concentrated hard enough.

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"

A/N: Please review to let me know what you think.

Kalina


	9. Of Confrontations and Cowards

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 9 **

"Here Miss Ky." I looked down at the familiar voice and let out a squeal. I hadn't seen her in weeks; I was just about to ask Sirius to summon her before I left for school.

"Kinkz!" I stopped dusting out the old cauldron and ran to her. She smiled up at me and then put on her 'scolding' face.

"This is no happy meeting Miss Ky. I is coming here to give you this." I looked down at what she was waving at me and I burst out laughing.

"What on earth are you doing with my bra Kinks." I grabbed the black object from her, still laughing.

"This am no joke! No joke! Kinky find this when she is cleaning the boys room, under the Potter boys bed. What am bra doing under Potter boys bed? What am Ky's bra doing under Potter boys bed?" She wagged her little finger at me. How did I forget the bra? For the past three days I would sneak into Harry's bed after spending the day tending to Linus, and once he fell asleep I would slip out of my bra. It was the one item of clothing I could not sleep with. And Harry's hands never travelled so that wasn't a problem and just before I leave I take it with. This morning the twins had surprise apparated into their room. Luckily we decided to leave the invisibility cloak out just in case and I ducked under it and snuck out, I must have forgotten to grab this.

I gasped down at her and held my hand at my chest, "Why Kinky, it almost sounds like you're accusing me of something that's too perverse for my innocent little mind to wrap around."

She stared up at me straight faced, "If Ky am innocent, Kinky are a giant."She turned to the shiny cauldron, "Oh and looks at that…Kinky is no giant."I laughed, it may not be A grade sarcasm but it was definitely progress.

"Look Kinks, it's nothing you need to worry about. And it's definitely nothing you need to be getting others to worry about, comprendé?"She continued to stare sternly up at me; I rolled my eyes at her.

"Harry's been having trouble; I've just been helping him deal with it in totally above board ways even though it's under the sheets. Trust me Kinks. "I looked at her sincerely and she finally lessened the glare.

"Just be carefuls Miss Ky." And with a crack she was gone. I shouted into the emptiness, "Hey, where's my goodbye hug?"

Two seconds later I got just what I asked for as a blur of brown jumped on me and squeezed. She let go, face glowing and smiling, I laughed back at her, "And where are you off to?"

"What?"She asked, too happy to even be confused.

"Goodbye hug? Never mind….what's up?"

She held out a letter for me and I took it, it was the School Letter. I read through it quickly and then looked at Mi, I looked back at the letter. "Big fan of Wilbert Slinkhard? His is the only new book this year. Aside from the Standard but then again you've always been crazy for Miran…."I stared at the shiny P-badge she held out. "Mi did you make a badge to show the world how much you like Peanut Butter And Jelly, more commonly referred to now as P BAJ. Because if you did, that is brilliant! I know the simple treat doesn't get enough credit, this is a better cause than your whole House Elf thing, I think you'll get more people to join as well."

She looked at me wide eyed and I burst out laughing, I hugged her tightly and attempted swinging her around but couldn't manage that so I just hugged her longer, "If it was anyone else I would be saying condolences but since it's you, CONGRATS! Prefect! I know how much these things excite you."

"I just can't believe it!"

"Well that's absolute crazy talk, who'd you think would get it, Lavender with her constant chattering in each class or Parvati with those ridiculous contraptions she's always putting in her hair."

She laughed, "For someone who likes breaking the rules so much you sure don't like **them **breaking the rules."

"I don't like breaking the rules, it's just something I happen to be good at. And its only cool when it's fun, not when it's insipid things like that lot."

She blushed at me, "I kind of thought it would be you. Our results are so similar; I mean we were few marks away from each other either way for most subjects."

I laughed at her, "Seriously! I get about a hundred detentions a year….maybe even more AND, you're absolutely perfect for the position Mi. Now stop blushing like a bimbo, I'll only allow it when you're made Head Girl two years from now. Now come on, you need to tell your parents."

She hooked her arm into mines and we ran up the stairs. She tore into the boys' room but I shouted that I would be just a second and I ran back down. I found who I was looking for in the kitchen,

"Hey Fatty."

She turned and glared at me, "That wasn't funny then and it's not funny now."She looked down at herself consciously, "I haven't been able to work out…am I really…"

"Oh shut up Nessie, I can physically see myself liking your scrawny butt less and less as we speak."

"I'm not scrawny Ky!"

I swatted her words away, "How's Linus?"

Her face fell, "The same." She had been by his bedside day in and day out, even after the way he treated her. I was shell shocked when I saw her in action; she really made do with what little ability she had and worked wonders without magic. I mean knowing that blood replenishing potion reacted with Wide Eye….I think I was actually proud of her.

"Don't worry, he'll come around. He'll never miss my first day back at school."I said it with conviction. "Anyway I came here with need of your expertise. I want to throw a party for Mi -"

Mrs Weasley came in, mopping up tears on her apron, "Did you hear? Ronnie has been made a prefect!"

Nessie rushed to her, "Oh that's wonderful news Molly, just fabulous! Is that why you want to arrange a party? For Hermione and Ron?"

"Oh that's my exact thought" Mrs Weasley said glowing at me, she turned to Nessie, "We best leave for Diagon Alley now, I've got quite a bit on my list."

Ginny walked in at the time and Mrs Weasley turned to her, "Oh Ginny dear, help Ky with the party whilst we're shopping. Oh a Prefect…." Mrs Weasley said, grabbing her cloak. Nessie grabbed hers and turned to me, coming scarily close,

"Personal space Nessie-"

"Are you OK?"She whispered at me. I looked back at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about. When realisation dawned on me I smiled at her, "Hell yes, I never expected the badge and it would not have been a happy surprise. The biggest joke would be making me a prefect; Nonno is funny but not deranged. Anyway Mi is a much worthier candidate, I wouldn't have it any other way."She smiled at me and rubbed my arm, and then she walked out with Mrs Weasley. I turned to my favourite red head.

"You make the banner, I'll send the invites."

She turned and stormed out. I let her go; I'm all for staying out of each other's way. Another thought however had me rush out the door after her.

I barged through the door and Harry sprung up off the bed. I closed the door behind me and walked towards him, he was all flustered, as if lying on ones bed was a crime. A funny expression was on his face, I could only explain it as- 'Fuck this shit.'

He shook his head slightly and when I reached the bed he pulled me by the waist and I fell forward, me on him. I didn't squeal…this Harry was different. He wasn't all contemplative and intense like he had been these past few days. Sometimes I could feel his head buzzing with questions as he stared at the back of my head as we slept and sometimes I felt like he wanted to say something but then…he didn't. He never brought up the kiss, actually he never brought anything up…we just lay here…in silence and then sleep.

I looked down at him, all lines of worry that was on his face disappeared. He gave me a crooked smile and turned us over, I fell lightly on the bed but I didn't emit a sound, my mouth enamoured with much more interesting things. It was when his hands were ascending up steadily, playing across my ribs when I heard the footsteps.

He didn't seem to hear it so I turned him over and stood up. He looked confused for a second but I guess his senses kicked in and he jumped up. I walked out as Ron came in, hugged him and congratulated him and walked down the stairs thinking 'who the heck did I just kiss, because it wasn't Harry Potter.'

I walked into the room I shared with the girls and went to the window where Mi was tying a note to Hedwig.

"Hey you."I petted the bird dreamily, still lost in thought. She pecked my hand affectionately and flew off. Mi and I must have looked like idiots, staring out the window with dreamy smiles as the owl became a spot in the distance.

"So I made out with Harry."

She sighed, "I wondered when you were going to tell me."

"You're less surprised than I thought you would have been?" I leant my head against the window frame, still facing forward, still looking off in the distance.

She copied my stance, "Well you were not very secretive were you, and I practically walked in on you."

"No, it was Ron that practically walked in on us."

"No it was me…when I called you the day Linus got injured."She stopped for a second, "You guys made out again didn't you!"

"A few minutes ago…"

She sighed again, "What's with all the sighing?"

"Well you're telling me you made out with him, and on more than one occasion. You didn't say anything about dating."

"Because there is nothing to say about dating…"

"You're not serious."

"Oh come now Mi, I thought a year of friendship would have taught you better. It was just a few snogs."

"It was your first kiss."

"That it was."I smiled, "It was his too right?"

She shrugged, "I think so, and I think he would have said if he kissed someone before. He's always too busy, saving something or someone."

"Well I wouldn't have known because his flying skills take a back seat to his kissing skills."

She laughed, "And since when were you such an expert on smooching?"

"Believe me, I may not have any experience in the matter, but it's like tasting chocolate for the first time. You don't have to taste all the other sweets to know that it's the best, when you know…you know."

She chuckled, "Well I knew this was coming. I mean honestly I expected it to happen last year but then Cedric came along…."She stopped abruptly, I didn't have to look at her to know her face was set in horror. We never spoke of him…she brought it up once after it happened and I ignored her. She knew me better than to ask again. I slammed all the emotions that wanted to come up back in its box and pushed it into the corner. I breathed a few times and she mumbled next to me.

"So Harry hasn't asked you out? He just kissed you? That's not like him."

It was my turn to sigh, "Harry get's that we can't date. If we date the world would implode. I mean can you imagine us…together? The amount of trouble we respectively get into combined to form the epitome of catastrophe. I mean the fact that he never brought it up means that he gets it….we don't like each other like that. What I do like is how nice it feels when he kisses me, makes me forget all the crap going around like worrying about Linus and where's Len and if Sev is OK and Nonno….and everyone."

It was true, those few moments when our lips met were bliss. It was as if everything else was background music, his lips setting the tempo that my own too readily followed. There was no talking and complication. If he wanted more he would have found me after the first kiss, sat me down and told me so. But he didn't. And I was fine with that. This was just another distraction. A very pleasant one at that. I didn't want to spoil it by questioning things that didn't need questioning.

"OK I can't do this!"I raised an eyebrow at Mi, turning to face her.

"Well lucky I'm not asking you to then…unless you want to…borrow him…?"

"What! No Ky, I mean I can't watch you do this."

She stared at me with her hands on her hips, a determined glint in her eye. "I don't like that pose! No Mi, you were supposed to only use that on Ron, we had a deal now stop."I tugged her hands from her hips and tickled her sides and she swatted me away with her hands, the laughter falling off her lips.

She breathed to regain composure and I smiled, there wasn't enough laughter in this house. She quietened down, her face still ruddy and then looked at me. Suddenly her bottom lip trembled and there were tears in her eyes. She sniffed and I stared at her in shock. She then lurched herself at me and bawled into my shoulder.

"Mi! What's going on?What happened?" I tugged at her hair before she looked back at me. She was trying hard to regain her composure.

"I'm being so silly, sorry, I'm sorry."

"Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

"Yes Ky something happened! Something is wrong!"She shouted at me, almost angrily.

I looked back at her shocked, "What! What happened? Did somebody do something? Speak Mi!"

"It's you! You're what's wrong! You!"

I looked at her, the random outburst leaving me speechless. She mopped up her tears and composed herself, fire still in her eyes. "Cedric is dead."

I let out a breath and shook my head, turning to the door. She pulled me back though and grabbed my shoulders, "CEDRIC IS DEAD!"

I tried getting passed her, but she wouldn't let me. I saw flashes of green light, they were whizzing through my head like disco lights. "CEDRIC IS DEAD!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"NO! YOU DON'T! You won't even mention his name. You don't want to talk about it. You didn't want to talk about it last term but I could understand that because it was still early. You just needed time. But it's been six weeks and you still can't even say his name. You did so much to get here, to be here and now that you are all you do is spend time alone. Either in that lab you're cleaning out or in the library! You…you're pushing everyone away! All you do is do. You're constantly keeping yourself busy, you're not giving yourself time to think! To deal-"

"JUST stop ok Mi just stop."

"No I can't! I'm so worried Ky! I don't want anything bad to happen, you need to deal with this otherwise it's going to eat you up from the inside. You need to talk about him. You liked him; it's OK to feel the way you do. It's-"

I took a deep breath and tried to slow my heart down, "Mi…please just stop. Now. Please."

She let go of my shoulders, "I just want to help."

"Then just drop it." I turned and walked away, trying to chase away the empty grey that clouded my existence.

A/N: Reviews please!

Kalina


	10. Of Dark lords and Death eaters

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 10**

Harry's POV

It was strange what a kiss could do. It was just the connection of one's lips with another's, just the touching of skin, tactile stimulation at its finest. Stimulation…that was it wasn't it? That mere action had everything beating faster, working faster, and processing faster. From the inside. From the bubble that formed around you. But the outside. Everything disappeared. There was no Dark lord. No death eaters. No Dursleys. Nothings. Just skin. Skin and flesh.

She had left the bubble when Ron had interrupted. It was amazing that five minutes ago all I could think to do was mope that Ron had made prefect but now…all I saw was grey. Beautiful, large, trusting, bold grey that was like a black hole that consumed me whole. And I didn't care. I wanted to just float around in her universe. I stopped on the landing, turning to the door, hand frozen against the slightly ajar door by the sound of my own name falling off the very same lips that had me breaking out in prose.

"_Harry get's that we can't date. If we date the world would implode. I mean can you imagine us…together? The amount of trouble we respectively get into combined to form the epitome of catastrophe. I mean the fact that he never brought it up means that he gets it….we don't like each other like that. What I do like is how nice it feels when he kisses me, makes me forget all the crap going around like worrying about Linus and where's Len and if Sev is OK and Nonno….and everyone."_

We don't like each other like that? We don't? No…she doesn't. She isn't the one standing outside the door with their heart beating a mile a minute and a million words running through his head. Oh fuck, I was so stupid. It was purely physical for her, no emotions. And why would there be. The boy she liked had died a matter of weeks ago and what was I trying to do? What the fuck was I going to do? Tell her I like her. How stupid does that sound! Cedric died weeks ago and it was my entire fault and I was kissing his…Ky. His Ky…fuck.

I felt the anger boil in my veins at that, his Ky! It will always be his Ky wouldn't it! All this time in my heart I felt like she was my Ky but she isn't. Fuck, it was my fault he was dead and this is how I honour his memory. Trying to ask the girl that he loved out. And what would happen. What kind of fucked up boyfriend would I even make! I couldn't sleep with the nightmares that haunted me; there was a dark lord after me not to mention all the other shit that plagued me year in and year out.

I turned and ran down the stairs, evading the train smash that was about to ensue while I was running on a kissing high. I opened the room door and saw the shock of red hair. Fuck! I Shut the door before Ron turned around, needing to be alone. I stormed across the hall and entered the bathroom. I pushed the door behind me but there was no comforting slam that followed. I turned around and saw just what I was running from.

She stood there, her chest rising and falling behind the constraints of the shirt that stopped fitting her a while ago. Her face was flushed, and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Ky I can't-"

Click. The door closed.I stopped speaking. Touchdown. The eyes. The all consuming eyes that wasn't demanding like the last time. It was pleading. It was begging entrance. She needed me to be her universe to get lost in. She needed to run away into the bubble. And just like the last time everything disappeared. No Death Eaters. No Dark Lord. No Diggory. She lurched herself at me and I grabbed her just as desperately back. I fell back on something that when I leave the bubble I would realise was the toilet seat. But for now it was a throne. And on my lap was a queen. Her lips were on mine and my hands were everywhere. I wanted to feel. The more I felt the more of myself disappeared. I felt her round ass as she wrapped her strong, slender legs around my waist and all thoughts of Diggory went out the window. I moved my lips against hers roughly and just like that there were no death eaters.

She pulled away and I let out a growl that quickly became a moan when I saw that the constraining shirt was removed. I looked into her eyes, as she reached behind her back, a storm waged in those grey depths. It spoke of hurt and guilt and pain but it was the trust that I saw in it that had me reach up and hesitantly touch soft skin. When I left the bubble I would think how on Earth was my hand so steady, but the soft moan she let out and the way her neck tasted gave me confidence enough. I felt her hands slide up my back and her core press against my own. But with a click the bubble burst…..

"Fuck." I heard the swear from the familiar voice and Ky quickly made to turn around.

"No don't turn around."I grabbed her and pulled her forward; making sure only her naked back was exposed. "Not you, you turn around!"

I shouted at Sirius as he turned to the door, turned to us again and turned back to the door.

"Make up your bloody mind!"

I quickly grabbed her shirt and she already had her bra on. She quickly slipped the shirt on.

She let out a sigh of relief and a smile. I looked at her, she just continued smiling. I looked down at the point where her legs wrapped around my waist and with an oohhh of understanding she quickly jumped off.

"You can look now." I stood, looked down and I quickly sat back down uncomfortably as Sirius turned around.

His face was red and he was staring pointedly at me as if Ky wasn't even in the room.

"Don't you knock?"Godric trust Ky to say that, now of all times. He still didn't look at her and directed the answer to me instead.

"I did. For quite some bloody time too."

"Oh. Then why did you come in if you saw it was occupied?"

And there she goes. Sirius' face went a shade redder, "There was no response. And aside from the fact that this is my house and you are two underage teenagers. Considering if I didn't come in and shut the door as quickly as I could your brother Lenzo who happened to be out in the corridor at that very moment would have seen…"

"Oh…thanks then."She walked towards the door. Sirius finally conceded to her existence by grabbing her arm and quickly letting her go.

"Don't leave now, not after I just entered. Is this the first time you were doing…this is the first time you're doing this."He looked much more relieved at that thought and looked back at me. "OK. I'll check if the coast is clear and then you walk out quickly."He poked his head out and then nodded to Ky who flounced out. I got up to follow but the door closed in my face. "Not so fast. You wait right there."He then looked down and averted his eyes, "Go and sit back down."

I did has he asked. So much for Sirius being like a cool big brotherly sort. He sighed and looked in the mirror muttering to himself. Was he giving himself a pep talk?

"You can do this. You've been there a billion times before. It has been a while, a long while, but you remember. Do you remember? I do remember! I remember what it's like not to hear-"

"Sirius?" I might have completely lost him there. He quickly turned back and looked at me. He took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"The feelings…you….feelings. Well it isn't really feelings is it? It's more of a reaction an erection isn't it…"

"Oh Godric, no." I looked up at the ceiling; we were not going to have this talk were we? NO.

"No no it's fine Harry. It's normal to have these erections. I mean feelings, these feelings. As an erection. I mean as a teenager. Fuck…"He growled at the end.

I quickly stood up, this awkward situation calming down the Situation down below instantly. "I know about…about that stuff. I…"I didn't know what to say. I stared at the white fluffy towel near the sink. "I'm sorry."

"What! No! Don't be sorry!"I whipped back around, confused at him.

"I shouldn't be sorry for what just happened?"Did he not just see me with my hands on Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter's chest.

"No, no you should."

I looked at his grey eyes and just felt more confused. He could tell and buried his face in his hand. He looked up again, "Look, what you two were up to wasn't right. You should be sorry. But it's not wrong. You shouldn't feel ashamed."

Well that made total sense. He let out a sound that sounded like a growl. "Ok I get that you're not getting what I'm trying to get at so I'm going to get Moony-"

"No! Sirius look I get what you're saying." I didn't need more people to find out. Lenzo was back from his mission or whatever and if he found out, let's just say Voldemort would be sending him a thank you note.

"You do?" Sirius looked up relieved at me.

"Yeah. I think. You mean it's not right in the aspect that there are adults in this house and it's disrespectful but at the same time it's not wrong because it's natural to be having these erections as an erection."I bit my lip hard, he had me saying it too now. "I meant feelings as a teenager."

"I know. That's really good Harry. I am proud that you understand what that means."

It sounded like he was quoting a parenting book. I nodded fervently and headed for the door.

"Wait."

Oh fuck what more. I turned around and he was squinting his eyes making awkward faces. He didn't want this any more than I did. "About contraception-"

I waved my hands up vigorously, "Hold on Sirius! We don't have to-"

"I know a spell or two that I can teach you. Fine, I know all twelve of them. I know their only taught to you guys in seventh year. I mean by then it's too little too late, right? I mean times are changing but Hogwarts would never, right?" He scratched the back of his ear awkwardly. I needed to put him out of his misery.

"Look Sirius, we're not going to have….sex. Any time soon. Ky and I are not even dating. I know. Don't ask. So please. It's ok."He didn't look convinced, "And if by some chance Ky and I do try to do it, I think she knows the spells."He raised his eyebrows and I raised my hands to placate him. "I **know **she knows the spells. I'm not ready for that and neither is she….so can I go?"

He smiled at me and clapped me on the shoulder, "Ahhh Harry. I wasn't bad was I?"

"The whole 'talk' thing? Oh no you were brilliant."I wanted to run for the door. I would tell him anything right now.

"You know it was part of my audition."

I stopped and turned back to him, "What?"

He laughed, "To be your godfather."

"My parents made you audition to be my godfather?"

"What? No, no, no, the audition was my idea. I wanted to prove to them that I was the best man for the job."

I smiled and shook my head, eating up every word he spoke. "Yeah that was the only test I ever studied for. Read more pregnancy books than Lily for prep."He smiled, pulling up the memory, "I remember James kept stealing her ones for me. Of course I lost them. Your dad got in so much of trouble for that."It was amazing how much of age the smile took off him; he looked back at me, his eyes shining. "It should be him walking in on you and Ky topless… I mean…you know what I mean."

I nodded and cleared my throat. He did the same and clapped me on the shoulder and took an unnatural serious look on his face,

"He'd be proud of you. Not for kissing Ky and what not, but for all the other things. Actually he'd probably be proud about the whole Ky thing too. Actually about the whole kissing Ky thing. Maybe you two should slow things down. You're not dating. Godric I'm such a hypocrite." He looked down and shook his head in frustration.

I clapped him on the back this time, "You did good Sirius. Thanks a lot for the talk." He nodded and smiled and walked out the bathroom.

I stopped for a second and looked in the mirror. My hair was untidier than usual and the top buttons of my shirt were undone, the redness still didn't leave my face. The smile was completely different though, it only propped up every so often and every single time it was because of that one person. It was carefree. And just like that the tingling pain in the scar served as a reminder that I wasn't. I wasn't allowed to be carefree. The smile dropped and I walked out, thoughts of queens and thrones forgotten for Dark lords and death eaters.

A/N: I enjoyed writing that scene too much haha. Please review,

Kalina


	11. Sirius sounding serious

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 11**

I walked out but Potter didn't follow me. Yikes, Sirius must be drilling him. Well it's his fault for not locking the door though. Fine, it's my fault for not locking the door. Well I was a bit distracted…distracted…wow….what on earth was that. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Harry worked wonders with that mouth of his; he managed to wipe away all the worries. There was no stress about Linus or constant worry about Sev and kissing him actually brought Lenzo back home. Well that's the way I'd like to look at it. And most importantly it took away the guilt. My shoulders felt lighter than they did this whole week. Who knew Potter's fine motor skills were not reserved for just catching snitches.

I stopped as I caught a glimpse of fire red in my periphery. I looked to the side and saw my favourite Weasley leaning against the doorway to the boy's room. She looked pointedly at the bathroom door and then back at me, judgment etched onto her face.

"Have you done the banner?"

"Have you sent the invitations?"

"Yes. I unlike you, do what I say would. I don't spend my time with my tongue down boys' throats."

"Boy. Singular."I smiled back at her, not even Ginny could damper the mood I was in. She glared at me and kicked off the wall, heading for the stairs. She was stopped by Nessie.

"Oh. Hi. Just the girls I was looking for. I see most of everyone has agreed to come, I saw the list on the counter. Good job girls. Here."She handed us a bag, "I realised you had no way of making a banner, silly me, so I bought some stuff. You guys can use the desk in my room. It's getting quite busy downstairs. Good luck."She turned and bounced away from us. I cocked my eyebrow at Ginny,

"See. That's why I didn't start the banner. I didn't have the proper equipment." She rolled her eyes at me.

We walked into the small room that Nessie shared with Tonks when the lively auror had to stay over. I unwrapped the large blank poster.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"The banner…"

"With yellow and blood red?"

"Well that's Gryffindor colours aren't they?"

"No. Our colours are scarlet and gold. Here."

She dug in the packet and pulled out a few bottles. She poured a little bit of this and that and mixed them together to get the right colour. I tried not to look too put out. I wasn't the most artistic of people. Red was red was red to me. Ginny started writing out Mi's name in a fancy print that I would never be capable of. I frowned at her,

"Why did you want me to do the banner if you're so artistic?"

"Well considering you are just brilliant at everything, I figured you must be good at this too. Guess I was wrong."

"I'm not brilliant at everything. I'm brilliant at potions. And I am a fair hand at defence. And charms."

She cocked her eyebrow at me and shook her head.

"I won't apologise for being smart."

"I never asked you to."

I sat down and watched her work, she was extremely talented. I was surprised since she was a pureblood witch. I figured she wouldn't be that into art the old school way. I remember Dean was a steady hand as well, but he was muggleborn. He told me he wanted to be a comic book artist when he was a kid. He could enchant and animate anything. Ginny wasn't far off. Her hand was moving like lightning, she was shading the baby griffon she drew to produce a more 3D affect.

"That's bloody brilliant." She stopped and cocked an eyebrow at me. She continued without saying anything, obviously trying to find the insult in there somewhere.

"Thanks. It's a bit crooked."

"What? No, it must be your eyesight, it looks fine to me. Who taught you to draw?"She looked at me through her mane of red; I guess I was getting chatty with my kissing high.

"Nobody taught me. I just learned."She looked down, fidgeting with the border, "I guess it came with practice. I would draw things for the boys for birthdays and stuff."

I understood that. I knew the Weasleys were not the wealthiest of families, buying gifts for six brothers must be hard. But there were the richest family that I knew; it's just that their stock wasn't measured in galleons. Their stock was worth much more than that.

"I used to draw things for Li and Len. It was the ugliest things I have ever seen. I couldn't even colour properly…still made it on the fridge."

"What?"

"Oh…muggle tradition. A fridge keeps food cold and fresh, and any achievements made by a family member gets stuck up there using magnets. Magnets are these things-"

"I know what a fridge and magnets are, I do Muggle Studies OK?"She said defensively. I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

"Did Linus and Lenzo teach you how to read and stuff?"She didn't look up as she asked the question, busy with making final adjustments to the names.

"Yes. Well I was a quick learner. I think it has something to do with the fact that I was applying myself to muggle stuff with a wizard's brain. I just…understood things quickly."

"You still understand things quickly." Judging by the tone of voice, it wasn't a compliment.

"I guess so. Only things that interest me though. I was always looking for something to entertain me as a child, I would bore easily. Now I finally have all these things to fiddle with. Potions and spells and jinxes…magic is like science and music and art and history, all balled up into one. I could never be bored with that. I've already trained my brain to focus on things that I love, and I love magic. I'm not brilliant, I'm extremely observant. Linus always told me knowing things is useless; making use of that knowledge is what is important. I always wanted…"I stopped as I looked into her brown eyes. I forgot myself for a few moments there. She nodded her head and completed my sentence,

"To be useful."

I nodded and sighed. I guess Ginny would know, wouldn't she. She was the only girl amongst all these boys. And not just any boys. Bill was brilliantly smart, Charlie was charming and heroic, Percy, even though he was being a prat right now, was intelligent, the twins didn't need an explanation and Ron was one of the most loyal and sincere boys I have ever met. He had his flaws but he would grow out of them. I knew what it was to live in the shadow of boys like that. My mind went back to Linus downstairs.

"Don't hurt him."

I plunged back out of my thoughts. I knew who she was talking about. "I doubt I can."

She snorted and stood up with the poster in her hands, it was beautiful. "For someone so observant, you're highly unobservant."She turned and walked out the door, leaving me sitting on Nessie's bed trying not to understand what she meant by that.

I heard the door creak open and figured it was just Ginny back to fetch something. I looked up to find Mi hovering at the door, uncertainly. I quickly stood up and met her in the middle.

"Ky I'm…"

"Please don't."I could feel the cold grey descend on me again. I couldn't do it. Not again. There weren't enough distractions yet. She looked at me, biting her bottom lip. I knew she wanted me to talk. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I could barely manage to think of him. I looked back at her and she must have seen what I was trying to say in my eyes. She nodded her head fervently and pulled me to her, I hugged her back, my eyes smothered in bushy brown hair, seeing only neat brown.

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

I backed into the kitchen, still laughing at what the Twins had said. Damn Nessie and her obsessive planning, I looked for the crate of butterbeers that Ron was supposed to help me carry back into the party. You couldn't leave that boy for a second without him wandering off to examine that new broom of his. I saw it by the pantry door and went to get it; I heard a familiar voice float through,

"…_.can't tell them that. Are you insane? Are you listening to yourself?"_

"_You don't get it. They were together today. What if something happened?"_

"_Look I know how you feel."_

_There was silence for a few seconds. Then the voice continued, "But it is impossible. Don't be selfish."_

The kitchen door banged open and Ron came in. Remus and Sirius quickly emerged from the pantry.

"I came to help with the butterbeer."

"How you going to do that with that broom in your hand?" I asked.

"I can carry one side and you can carry the other."I shook my head and made to walk out. Sirius stopped me,

"Can I have a moment Ky?"

"I can't carry this with one hand."

Remus laughed and grabbed the other end and walked out with Ron. I turned back and looked at Sirius. He sat down at the table and I joined him.

"If this is about today. You can save it. Linus already gave me 'the Talk'. I know about the birds and the bees."

His face crinkled into a smile and he shook his head.

"Thanks again. For not telling Len. Or Nonno. Or Sev. Or Minnie. Or Ness-"

He patted my hand and I stopped talking. "I didn't tell them because…I trust you Ky. Because Harry trusts you. And I trust Harry. I just want you to know…I may not understand completely how you guys are feeling right now, but I was once a fifteen year old boy. Harry said you weren't dating but I just want you…I think it's important to remember that the difference between a no string attached relationship and dating, isn't the label. It's the feelings attached to it. You can call it one thing, but when it feels like something else, then it's something else even if you call it another thing. Just…don't rush anything OK? Just take things slow." He smiled and sighed. "Who would have known I would start living up to my name eventually. I sound like a total…prat."

"No you don't."I looked at the man, he had all his youth stolen but at the same time it rushed back every time he smiled. "You sound like a father."I smiled at him and he stared back at me, "Harry is lucky to have you."And I meant it. I patted his hand back and stood up. Leaving him to his thoughts that he easily lost himself in. I walked out to the party and saw the familiar head of black. It's amazing how quickly my eyes found him. He was making his way up the stairs and I followed him.

I was a step behind him and I pinched his bum. He turned around quickly, his frown turning quickly into a crooked smile

"You look surprised. Who did you think it was?"

I hopped up onto the step and leaned against the wall. He smirked down at me,

"Kreature."

"Ohhh, I do see how you could think that. I see the way he looks at you."I ran a finger across his collar bone and watched his Adams apple bob as he gulped. All that freeness was slowly leaving my body as I engaged in one intense conversation into another today. I needed another dose. He grabbed my hand and stepped forward, closing the gap between us. His eyes were dark and he smiled a smile that held no promise of sweet innocent things. He picked my finger to his mouth and kissed it lightly, dragging his lips to the back of my hand. I felt the blood rush to my face as his lips caressed my skin. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me to him.

His breathing was heavy and loud. So loud. As his eyes lost the darkness, my own mind started processing that the breathing wasn't coming from him. He pulled my hand away from his mouth but didn't let it go.

"Hello?"

I could hear it more clearly now, the whimpering. He hesitantly pushed the nearest door open. I peeked through behind him and saw a devastating scene.

Mrs Weasley was backed up against the wall as Ron lay pale and cold at her feet. That wasn't possible though, was it? Ron was downstairs. I could feel Harry thinking the same thing as he lurched forward and stopped.

"Mrs Weasley?"

Pop. Ron turned to Bill. Pop. Mr Weasley. Pop. Twins. Every time she muttered a feeble counter curse to what I now thought to be a boggart. Mrs Weasley could barely rasp out the spell, Harry tried going towards her. Pop. Harry lay there. His emerald orbs empty….empty like cold grey ones. No. Not now. I can't think about that now. I can't. No. No. I didn't realise that I had moved more into the room. Harry ran forward to calm Mrs Weasley down.

Pop. There was linus. The scariest thing was that he looked exactly like he did in his present state. No. Pop. Lenzo, his beautiful hazel eyes turned dark brown as it was robbed of life and light. Pop. There was nobody on the floor this time. This time the tall boy stood on his feet, his neat brown hair and grey eyes cold, but not devoid of life as he glared at me. He lifted his finger straight up and pointed it at me. He pointed it straight at me and started muttering but no sound came out. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the face filled with accusation. Pop. There was the silver moon.

"Ridikulus."

Then there was just smoke.

I didn't realise I was on my knees. My head felt heavy and my breathing was coming out in gasps. My hands were fisted in my hair. But all I saw was Linus. Linus looking exactly as he did. And him. And those haunting grey eyes. Someone tried pulling my hands out of my hair, but I didn't relent.

"_Shut up!"I flinched at the thunder in his voice. "You obviously made your mind up before you even got here today and I'm a fucking idiot for even telling you half the things I did. I thought you were different…I guess you are…just in the wrong ways."He walked away and stopped in the doorway, breathing heavy, "You know most of the school is out there with their support Cedric Diggory badge…yet the only person…the one person that I want…that I need to have one…"_

"_Cedric-"_

_But he left. He was gone just like that._

No. No. No. I can't think of this. Not now. No! Everything was fading…

_The man with the twinkling blue eyes chuckled loudly in the corridor, his clean shaven pale face luminescent in the dark corridor. _

"_A bit eager, aren't we?"_

_The man with straw coloured hair replied with a smile that made his square jaw more pronounced. "Wouldn't think you would complain. Especially with that pretty blonde number that you have to get home to."_

_The chuckle died off the dark haired man's lips; he stared at the man cautiously. A jet of red came out of nowhere and the blue eyed man fell to the floor screaming in agony. _

_A masked figure, wand withdrawn, cloaked in black emerged. He nodded to the straw haired man, who walked forward, not even batting an eye lash to the man's screams. _

_Two more figures emerged, circling the man. He opened his eyes to the pain, his blue eyes lacking its usual twinkle. _

I opened my eyes as well. Was my skull on fire? I tasted rust on my lips. But it all stopped. All sensations, when I felt warm hands around me, looking up to see familiar blue eyes that quickly faded to black.

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please review, I'd love to know what you think,

Kalina


	12. Hounds on my way home

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 12**

**Harry's POV**

I have no idea where Linus came from, but he managed to calm her down. She lay limp in his hands though, her face streaked scarlet. He could barely stand on his own but he refused for anybody else to touch her. My heart beat was on hold for a while there, Ky must have suffered another premonition. I didn't realise the boggart had turned to her; I was so busy trying to help Mrs Weasley. I finally managed to get my legs moving again and ran after Linus, he lay her down on the sick room bed. Agnes was already there with a ton of potions, Madam Pomfrey following quickly behind her. She looked around the room which was full at the moment,

"Would you all kindly leave. All of you please." She looked at Linus pointedly. He didn't budge though and collapsed in the bed next to Ky. Lenzo finally rushed in. I felt someone push me, I looked up to see Ron. I looked back at Ky, she was pale, but that's usually what happens right? A reaction to her premonition, that's all.

I walked out of the room realising now only that someone was tugging at my hand. I looked down and saw Hermione. Her mouth was moving. She was speaking. I couldn't hear a thing though. She was going to be OK. She had to be.

"….? What happened before Harry? I heard something about Boggart? Was it not a boggart? Did it attack her? Is she-"

"She's OK, Hermione. I think. Premonition. I think. It was a boggart." I didn't want to repeat what she had seen. Of course seeing Cedric would be amongst her worse nightmares. He was her dead boyfriend…or ex-boyfriend…or whatever they were. Seeing him dead in my dreams every night was damaging to me, I can't imagine what it must be for her. I was so utterly useless. I couldn't even calm her down. The room suddenly felt really crowded. I walked aimlessly to the stairs; Hermione was too preoccupied with her conversation with Agnes to notice.

My scar seared with pain and I hit it with force. I couldn't get the look on her face out of my head. I sat back on the bed, one corpse after another replaying in my head. That photo that Mad Eye showed me, full of dead people…Dumbledore ignoring me…not allowing me to join the Order…Mrs Weasley's sobs…Voldemort…Ky lying on the floor…bleeding. I couldn't even move when I saw it. I was paralyzed. I usually reacted. There was a fire in my gut when I saw her like that, a burning desire to protect so overwhelming that it scared me…have I become so attached to her that the thought of her hurt, can cripple me like that…right now all I can think about is how the only thing that can make me breathe again is her lips.

"Mate?"

I turned to Ron, who was giving me a pitying look. He walked forward and pulled the pillow out of my hands. I looked down, the feathers flying everywhere. I had torn the pillow. He took a seat opposite me on his bed.

"She'll be fine mate. She just needs some rest. Probably stressed from confronting a boggart. You remember our first time?"

It wasn't the boggart. Something else happened. Seeing the boggart triggered it though. I couldn't talk though. I didn't have the breath to talk.

"If you want I can keep look out while you grab the cloak…you can see for yourself that she's OK."

He looked at me and I shook my head, "She is OK."

It wasn't a question. She had to be…what if this triggered some delayed reaction to what that bastard Blishwick had done to her last year. Blishwick. Every fibre of my being was seeing red. I wanted to do nothing more than have his neck between my hands and watch the life leave his eyes. Something pushed hard against my arm and I looked up, the red receding. Ron was looking at me, full of worry.

"Harry just calm down. She's OK. You said it yourself. Wait here. I'll get bandages. Just…calm down."

He walked out of the room and I looked at my palms. I had clenched my fist so tightly that I had dug into my flesh. I heard the door open again and Ron was back, he grabbed my hand and I pulled back. I didn't feel like being tended to. He didn't fight it and sat back down.

"We kissed."

I looked up and his blue eyes held no hint of surprise. "When?"

"Few days ago. When Linus came back injured. Again today. Twice."

Still no shock. He didn't ask how it was. If it were any other girl I knew he would. But this was Ky.

"Are you guys dating?"

"No she doesn't want that."

"You asked her?"

"I overheard her discussing it with Hermione."

He didn't respond. I flopped back on the bed.

"She'll be OK mate."

She better be. Or what the fuck will happen to me.

"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"

I looked out the window, watching the landscape fade by. Neville chattered to Ginny about the new plant he got from some uncle of his. The weird blonde girl kept staring. I didn't even bother. I was too deep in thought about the fact that Ky wasn't on the train to Hogwarts with me and it bothered me more than it should. Much, much more.

**Ky's POV**

I sensed the light that seeped through my eyelids. I didn't feel like opening my eyes just yet though, I wasn't keen on the pain just yet.

"….anyway of stopping it?"

"The Old Man said he did some research, and no he doesn't think so. He spoke to one of the Professors at school that has some experience in the area of premonitions, Minerva thought it would be useless and turns out she was right. He did visit some person in France about it after the last time, I think that's where his gone to now."

"I don't get it though. If it's just premonitions or whatever, why does it hurt her so much?"

That was Nessie. I could feel her speaking more than hear her, her fingers were brushing the hair off my forehead, a nervous habit I discovered of hers over the holiday.

"That's what we're trying to-"

I didn't listen to the rest of it and sprung up, that was Linus'voice. Nessie, Len and Linus stood in shock around the bed. I didn't care though; I ignored the slender fingers trying to push me down and crawled to the end of the bed. I was already in long, lean arms before I reached the end, Linus pressing soft kisses in my hair. Another pair of hands joined the huddle and I spotted Nessie in the background, sporting a tearful smile.

"This is becoming too much of a habit Principessa."

I looked up at Lens warm hazel eyes, such a contrast to the cold disappointing look I was growing used to for the past few days.

"I'm so sorry." And I was. It wasn't the boggart that made me see the error of my ways, or the premonition. The premonition!

"Linus! Please don't go. You can't go today. A man with sandy brown hair will betray you! He's working with death eaters. They come. They attack you. The torture curse, they use the-"

Linus and Lenzo exchanged a look that surpassed even shock. Nessie rushed forward, paper rustling in her hand. She grabbed a piece from the stack and pushed it in my face,

"Was it this man?"

I looked down at the newspaper, at a man in the bright blue suit, he had a kind smile framed in a square jaw, and the caption was Sturgis Podmore.

I nodded. She looked at Linus but he turned to me,

"Is this the first time you saw that…vision?"

"Yes."

"No dreams prior to that?"

I thought for a second, "No. No I would have remembered-"

He took out his wand, "_Expecto patronum."_

A large misty version of Fawkes flittered out; it hovered in front of Linus patiently. "It wasn't a premonition. She had a vision of what happened the day I was attacked."He nodded his head, and the phoenix bowed its head slowly and disappeared.

"That's what happened the day you were attacked? You were tortured! Linus-"

"Ky I can't discuss this with you. Did you see anything else? Anything else that you can remember. Think!"

I bit my lip, urged on by his desperate eyes. This seemed to be important. "No…I can't tell you much about the death eaters, they're designed not to leave any physical clues aren't they…I can't even tell you about your surroundings, everything was dark."

Lenzo nodded and rubbed my arm sympathetically, "That's fine, Ky. It's actually a good thing, safer. Why don't you sit back down…rest a while."

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. Thinking of what I had seen about Linus, made me think about what I had seen prior to that. Mrs Weasley…is that what it means to be a parent? A guardian? To love someone so much that you don't go a second without worrying about them. And to be so powerful to be able to harbour this concern for multiple people at a time. Is this what I had done to them? Was that what they saw when they slept? When they closed their eyes? Is that why they had sent me so far away…just for a peace of mind because the other option would have them going crazy with worry, that I was here, in the midst of it all. Linus even left the love of his life to come and fight a fight that wasn't his. Not really. He didn't love this world, not like I did. He loved me though, they both did.

"I'm so sorry."I hugged them both. I couldn't say anything else. I was so ashamed of myself. After all that sacrifice that they made, I threw it back in their faces. I didn't deserve to be loved by them. I didn't deserve their worry. I didn't deserve their headache.

"It's OK…it's not entirely your fault. We should have…"Linus for once looked to Lenzo for help, and he filled in quickly.

"Made a better attempt to see you. Both of you."He turned and looked at Nessie, "You're family. And you were right. Family stick together. We should have at least come and visited…showed our faces so you could rest a little easier. Calm you down so you wouldn't have to do something as reckless as you did."

I raised my eyebrows at him, is he giving me a speech about recklessness. Him?

"Look, I don't like being angry at my girl."The singular didn't go unnoticed and I quickly passed a side glance to Nessie, "So I would really appreciate that you learn a lesson from this…I don't know what I would do…Ky I…"Linus couldn't finish the sentence, emotion dripping from his eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, "I love you."He didn't have to say anything else.

"I love you." It came out quite muffled as I had spoken into his shirt. I turned and ran to Lenzo, he scooped me up and gave me a twirl and a peck on the forehead.

"I love you Principessa."

"I love you Lenzo."

He set me back down on my feet. I quickly launched myself on to her, before I could think twice and changed my mind. Who am I kidding? I'd probably do the same if I thought twice. She hugged me back, her tears wetting my hair,

"Please, no more visions, of the past or present. Look at my face! Bags, Ky! Bags! I need my beauty sleep."

I let go and laughed at her. I turned around the room, kind of disappointed that Mi, Harry and Ron weren't there.

"Where's Mi?"

"Probably on the Hogwarts Express. I hope they get there fine."

I stopped listening and whipped around, "THE TRAIN…SCHOOL…IT'S TOMORROW TODAY!"

How could they not wake me up!

"Ky, calm down. You aren't rested enough. We don't know what effect these visions are having on your body. You're bleeding through your nose, we are not hundred percent sure where it's coming from. The Old Man is looking for experts as we speak-"

I was practically jumping from foot to foot. This isn't fair. I want to be on the train. I can't miss the train. I looked at Linus' watch as he babbled on. 10:55. Five minutes. Ugh I can't stay here alone! Ughhhhh I can't think. I want to be on the train. I need to be on that train. That's my fucking train. But I just told them I would be more responsible and shit. And responsible people definitely do not run out of the house and catch the first cab they see. I started biting my nails. I should be on that train!

"OK, I can't watch this. Linus!"My favourite irresponsible person spoke up; I looked at his hazel eyes as they made contact with Linus'.

I looked at Linus. Not saying a thing, literally biting my tongue, my legs vibrating with anticipation. I was responsible. I won't act like a spoiled brat that just wants to get what she wants. I won't run. I won't run.

"Fine."

"You'll have to be quick. Don't worry about anything! I'll get your stuff to Hogwarts!"I barely comprehended what Nessie said; I quickly jumped off the bed and planted a huge kiss on her cheek. I dashed out the door and I could hear quick steps that followed. I know this was crazy, but one simply does not miss the Hogwarts Express. And the feast. And the magic. I wanted to go home. Desperately.

I plunged through the open door and a hand grabbed me. I barely looked back up at the warm hazel eyes as he turned. And with a twist of the stomach we were gone.

My feet smacked hard on solid ground.

"Yes! Just in front of the barrier. I am awesome!"

Pop.

"We don't have time for your awesomeness right now Len."Linus quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me through the barrier.

"Go. Just run. I can't deal with you if you miss the train."

I saw the beautiful scarlet train. I took a step involuntarily, as if my body knew this was the yellow brick road to home. I turned to the boys and gave them a huge hug. Only my family would put up with my eccentricities.

"Thank you."

"Yes, yes we know, the best and all that, hurry its moving."

"We love you, stay safe!"

I turned around and saw the train move. Fuck! After all that, I was going to miss it. I ran towards it, "I love you two too!"I could hear their footsteps as they followed.

I saw bright bubblegum pink and bright red and heard voices to match, but I was running flat out, this was a challenge! I had to win. I ran as fast as I could, realisation dawning that I wouldn't make it there in time. It just wasn't possible. Physics wouldn't deem it right, not with my velocity and momentum.

_Woof_

I turned and looked at the big, hulking black dog that was running along next to me, his huge eyes smiling and tongue wagging. He kept touching his nose to his back, I smiled, four legs where better than one. I did what I usually did in these situations, don't think Ky. Just do! So I hopped on the back of the huge black dog, scared he would buckle under my weight. But he didn't. He flew forward; I was shocked at his speed. The door that had seemed so far away before loomed closer, I saw the pole. I lunged for it and missed. This seemed to urge the dog on as the next time I clutched I felt cold metal and I swung forward hard.

My feet clapped on the steps, one higher than the other but there never the less, I had my body pressed hard against the pole. I can't believe it. That was blood brilliant. I waved at the big black dog whose tail was wagging so fast you could barely see it. Linus and Lenzo caught up with the dog. Lenzo had a huge smile on his face, he loved the adrenaline rush. Linus on the other hand looked like it only hit him now the senseless craziness that he just aided in. I smiled and waved and blew kisses at the three.

Who needs physics when you have family, who needs physics when you have magic? I pushed the door into the compartment, I was going home.

A/N: A little bit crazy but Ky is right, one simply does not miss the Hogwarts Express. Thoughts?

Kalina


	13. Six wands none the better

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 13**

My smile fell off my face due to it being submerged by six wands. It quickly became three. Another second it became one. Just one.

I looked down at the wand. The owner looked just as fake as she had done last year. Her blue eyes spiked with venom.

_Expelliarmus. _

The wand zoomed easily out of the short girl's hand. Teddy caught it with ease. I bit my lower lip to hide the smile that almost too easily wanted to come to my face at the sight of the strange boy sitting in the corner. His hair shining dark due to the poor lighting, he didn't look up. Concentrating on the book in his hands, Davis' wand hanging from his fingers limply.

"How dare you Theo!"

He looked up, his eyes dark and landing on Davis, "Me? Would you like to explain to Dumbledore how his granddaughter was…oh wait that was stupid of me. I was operating under the assumption that you were competent enough to accomplish magic. Here. Take your little stick back."

He threw it and it fell on the floor. She picked it up, glared at me and then stormed out of the compartment.

"Nice arse."

I looked to the smooth voice, his face was held in its usual prison of boredom, he sat with his right leg up, and his right arm stretched out, his hand hanging over his knee holding three wands. I guess I must have missed the part where he stole Crabbe and Goyle's wand. I smirked at Zabini,

"Thank you. I've been waiting all this time just wondering when Blaise Zabini would notice my arse."

I heard a quiet chuckle and I didn't have to look far to see Greengrass, she was sitting next to Zabini, the left side of her hair looking slightly dishevelled. She gave me an amused grin, of course she wouldn't care that her…person…looked at another girl's ass. And why should she? The holiday had been kind to her, she was gorgeous.

I heard a small sniff and looked to her other side, it was a girl. She couldn't be more than thirteen but much like many of the girls in Slytherin she already had the makings of beauty. She had dark flowing hair and Greengrass' intelligent eyes; it lacked the glint of amusement though. She hadn't even bothered taking out her wand but something told me this girl's talent lied outside magical skill. She held my stare, not even blinking.

The door to the compartment opened,

"…..need to learn that we are above such things such as patrol duty."

I heard the shrill voice before I saw the petulant face. Her light brown eyes widened when she saw me, her hair had changed from its usual mousy brown colour to a jet black fancy bob that made her complexion seem as pale as Greengrass'.

"Pansy move. You're blocking the way."

She bristled at the velvety voice as if he had slapped her and called her fat. Malfoy quickly froze in his tracks though, the light grey eyes wide. He had grown a good few inches, he wasn't as tall as Zabini who was just shorter than Ron, but he was taller than Theo and they were the same height the previous year. His shoulders also seemed to have broadened slightly, and he held them stiffly, the bright silver P shiny on his chest. Pansy opened her mouth but I held a hand up,

"Fuck you Parkinson."

I wasn't in the mood to have my mood spoiled, especially by Pug-face Parkinson and anything from her mouth was a guaranteed kill joy ; I walked towards the door, keen to finally get out of the compartment and find Mi,

"How dare you, you fat bitch! Ten points off Gryffindor! And a detention!"

I laughed and shook my head, not even entertaining her with the fact that prefects can't give detentions. They can suggest them but that's about it, and they're only allowed deducting points after Nonno officially welcomes us back.

"Well step aside, this fat ass needs all the space it can get."

I heard Zabini laugh loudly at that, she was so easy and her insults were so typical. She didn't budge though and I had already reached the door. I sighed, I was really missing my wand, I was an idiot for not snatching it up before I left. What kind of witch forgets her wand? Lucky nobody noticed yet.

I turned and looked at Malfoy,

"Move."

"Ask nicely."

I cocked my eyebrow at Malfoy, he was really playing this game?

I walked up to Parkinson, there was a small gap between her and the door frame, Malfoy stood behind her, not fitting through the gap. I did however, I put all my power into the swing and hit Parkinson with the side of my hip, catching her unaware, she fell hard on the young girl from earlier, who didn't take kindly to that and quickly pushed Parkinson off her resulting in Parkinson falling spread eagle on the floor. It was not a kind sight. I laughed loudly; Zabini's merging with my own and went for the gap that the now absent Pansy allowed me to walk through. I hit solid wall though and fell backwards at the force. I had walked into what I now realised was Malfoy's chest, but the impending pain of flesh impacting cold floor didn't follow.

"Thornton you fat cow! Get the fuck off me right this very instant! I can't breathe!"

"Parkinson you scrawny little bitch, your ribs is poking my arse!"

I looked up at the smirking Malfoy, a good enough sport not to let the cacophony of laughter affect me. He pushed off the door frame and held out a hand for me…really…did nobody learn?

I pulled with all my strength whilst simultaneously lifting myself up with the momentum. I rushed through the door as he fell forward, turning to see Malfoy's face buried in Parkinsons' bosom, uttering swear word upon swear word as he resurfaced. Parkinson had finally shut up and I winked at her as she blushed and I walked away, the bitch owed me one.

I barely walked two steps though when I heard someone scream,

"DUCK"

I did as I was told, and lucky I did because the wall where my head was two seconds ago was on fire.

Fred rushed over, putting it out with water. Lee and George ran out of the compartment, each giving me a hug.

"Sorry Princess. Firework went wonky, just trying to fix the hitch."

"No problem Georgie, probably shouldn't point it inside the train though, maybe out the window."

"Haha point taken. Hey I thought you were coming back to school in a few days."

I smiled at Fred, "Change of plans. There was a conflict in the schedule."

They laughed.

"Is something burning."We looked down the corridor as Padma Patil sniffed at the air like a sniffer dog.

"Ohhhh first time prefects." Lee moaned, and then he smiled at his two best friends.

"We shouldn't."

"It would be wrong."

"I get it."Lee added, "It's different this year, your brother's a prefect."

"OK, you convinced us Lee."George turned to me, "Care to join Princess."

"Haahaa no, I have to be looking for Mi. Bye."

I waved and carried on down the corridor. Patil looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything, so did Anthony Goldstein, it's just that his face was a few shades redder than Patil's.

"Hey Tony. Hey Padma"

"Hey Ky." He smiled at me. Patil just continued staring, well so much for being polite.

As I walked down the corridor I noticed more and more people staring. OK, so much for the novelty of being the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore wearing off.

Bobby and Parvarti walked out of the compartment to my left. Bobby caught sight of me and sighed,

"Ky, you do know you're in your pyjama's right?"

I looked down at the shorts and tee combo I had on.

"I see you're still shopping in the children's section?" Parvarti smirked at me. She and Bobby always took my choice in pyjamas as a slap in the face to fashion. Apparently you should always be dressed to the nines in case you get abducted in the night, Godric forbid your pants don't match your shirt.

I didn't care enough to try and explain the importance of an autographed John Lennon tee. Faded or brand new, if it fit through your head and on its way down, you wore it. I did realise this wasn't proper attire though; I mean I don't mind being in my pyjamas, just not this specific pair. It must have been the only one Nessie could find, Mrs Weasley had the rest in the wash.

The shorts were too short and the shirt too tight and short… congratulations Ky, you got yourself looking like a two bit ho on the first day again. At least I was wearing a bra…I held my head high never the less,

"Did you see Harry anywhere?"

Lavender looked slyly at me, "No…"She gave a quick glance to Parvati, I sighed, I have no time for whatever they were cooking up in those heads of theirs.

I turned and walked into someone. I need to stop whipping around aimlessly.

"Ooops sorry….Ky! Hey!"

I hugged Seamus and Dean, who had the decency to avert their eyes to the considerable amount of skin I was showing. Awwww I missed these boys.

"You guys saw Harry anywhere?"

The smiles zapped off their faces instantly. Seamus shrugged and walked off, Dean followed but not without saying,

"Think I saw him two compartments down, on the right."

OK, that was weird…I went in the direction he pointed me in. Just as I reached for the door though, it opened. Well this explained the flock of Ravens at the door. Their queen looked at me, she didn't look that much different from last year. That means she was just as gorgeous as usual. Yay. Her eyes fell on me, her expression didn't change but there was something in those black eyes that was different. She waltzed around me and walked off with her tittering followers, the brunette staring at me right till they reached their own compartment. I pushed the images that surged forward at seeing her, brought up from the recesses of my mind and took a deep, steadying breath.

I entered the compartment, Harry's hand was frozen, wand mid air pointing at the slime that was all down his shirt.

"No Potter! Stop. You're wasting it! Place it in a jar."I looked around; saw an empty water bottle in the luggage rack above their heads. I jumped but couldn't reach; I decided to use the space between Neville and Harry as a foothold to get up.

"Woah! Wait. I'll get that."Harry shot off his seat and grabbed the bottle, shaking his head at me.

"Hey Neville. Where did you get the Mimbletonia from?"

His expression changed from a bright blush to a proud smile, "My great uncle Algie got it from Assyria."

"Everyone put their Stinksap in the bottle. Potter pass the bottle around. It's mega rare, going to breed them? I'll help."

He smiled, "You just want my Stinksap don't you?"

"Fresh stinksap isn't an opportunity you pass up."I laughed and caught Harry's eye. He was glaring at me... I then remembered the reason why I looked for him. I turned around, and just as I expected I saw Ginny.

"I need clothes Ginny."

"I can tell."She surveyed me quickly up and down, "My clothes are in Ron's trunk though, I just have books in that one."

I sighed, just like Ginny to be difficult.

"I have clothes."

I looked to the dreamy voice that floated from opposite Harry, just noticing the mane of blonde, she looked up at me beaming, the smile reaching her pretty grey eyes effortlessly.

She was busy scooping the Stinksap from her magazine into the bottle like I had asked. I smiled back at her involuntarily. She dug into a bag that hung at her side and pulled out a top and a pair of pants,

"I'm sorry. They don't match."

"That's cool, thanks Luna."

She smiled, "You know my name?"

"No. It's on your label here. Don't forget the sap on the window by you."

Another dreamy smile, "Sure thing Ky."

I turned towards Harry who was eyeing the conversation with confusion,

"Wand Harry."

I reached for the stick but he held it out quickly, "Why do you want my wand?"

"Because it's so awesomely awesome and the bestiest wand ever and I always always want it. Why else would I want your wand Potter, now hand it over."

I grabbed it and he let me, I made the adjustments to the top and pants, Luna was waif thin but it wasn't sickly like Parkinson but more delicate.

I threw on the shirt and pants over my pyjamas and looked at the shirt and smiled, it was bright yellow with a hand drawn smiley face on it with neat bright pink block print that said, 'smile, it keeps the wrackspurts away'. The shocking emerald green sweat pants fit tightly and Luna laughed,

"Oh look your bum matches Harry's eyes."

I laughed and turned to Harry who snatched his wand back. Ahhhh Harry, always in a mood about something or the other. I squeezed into the seat between Luna and Ginny, the latter turned to me,

"I thought you were unconscious."

"Funny thing about being unconscious…it's different from being dead. Do you have food? I'm starving and I know your mum packed you lunch."

Ginny rolled her brown eyes but handed me the ham sandwhich,

"You were sick Ky?"

"Yeah Luna, I'm all right now, nothing to worry about."

Neville furrowed his brow, "What happened?"

"Head problems, but I have the all clear."

"Oh I see. Fun ones or sad ones?" I looked at the girl with the light blonde hair and grinned,

"Sad I guess."

She frowned, " Sorry…I hope the next one would be fun. Like a vision, but a happy vision. You have visions don't you?"

I stared at the strange girl and nodded, ignoring Harry's warning eyes.

"I can tell, the wrackspurts are all over you. They tend to cling to the clairvoyant. That's why you smile so much, to keep them away don't you."

"I guess so. How much wrackspurts does Ginny have Luna. Do I have more than her?"

"Oh Ginny doesn't have wrackspurts Ky."

I smirked at Ginny, "Ha!"

"Oh don't feel bad Ginny. You may not have wrackspurts but you do have nargles. Lots of them, they like red hair. I can't be sure without my spectrespecs, they're in my trunk. I can get them if you like."

Just then the door opened and Mi and Ron walked in, the former took one look at me and let out a small squeak and hugged me,

"Godric KY! You're here? How did you get here? Is there a fireplace on the train? Did you floo here? Are you OK?"

I scooted closer to Luna so Mi can squeeze next to Ginny, "I wonder whether you can get a fireplace on a train. But then it will be more of a coal place than a fire place wouldn't it. That's if this train uses coal…what does it use? Imagine using the floo to get on a train, it's like transporting to transport, transportception-"

Ginny cut in, "Bat the wrackspurts away and answer the question."

I laughed at Mi's stunned expression, "I woke up a few minutes before the train left, side along apparated with the boys and had a little help from a canine friend to catch up with the train."

I winked discreetly at Harry at the last part.

"That does make sense; goblins used dogs as a mode of transport long before they became muggle pets. That's what drove them to leave the wizarding world, slave labour imposed by goblins."

Everyone turned to Luna.

"That's nonsense. The reason why there aren't many dogs in the wizarding world is because they are not allowed as pets at Hogwarts because their incredibly hard to clean up after and need much more attention than cats and toads and owls which are much more self reliant. This makes us more favourable towards cats and such, as we grow used to them in our childhood and the chances of an adult wizard suddenly choosing a dog as a pet is slim, hence the fact that most dogs are owned by muggles."

Everyone turned to Mi.

"You're terribly misinformed but it's not your fault, it's the wrackspurts-"

Ron sat forward in his seat, a huge smile on his face; his eyes darting from Luna to Mi as if he was watching the most compelling tennis match.

"Ky, help me with the trolley would you." Harry stood up and walked out of the corridor; I moaned but stood up anyway.

A/N: Yay, Luna! She's one of my favourite characters and I love getting into her head.

Please review,

Kalina


	14. When the little green monster purrs

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 14**

**Harry's POV**

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the end of the corridor. Damn, I forgot everywhere was full. I looked at a door that said staff only. Staff only? I never saw that before…maybe this is where the old witch with the trolley sat. I looked back, ignoring her moans about missing the tennis match, and sidled in, knowing the old witch was on the other side of the train.

The compartment was cramped and dark, and smelled of coffee, a pair of needles was knitting in the corner; there was no window and just one seat.

I turned and my chest rubbed against hers in the small place, I quickly backed away, trying to focus and my knees buckled as it hit the seat edge, I fell onto the seat. She smiled down at me, eyes full of mischief and I tried to concentrate on that and not what was now right in front of me, rising and falling as she breathed.

I fisted my hands, stopping myself from even remembering the feeling of smooth skin…of hardened…No. No. You need to find out what happened.

She took a step forward and they were a hairs breadth away. I blinked, my glasses mist not clearing up fast enough. I watched as the eyes of the smiley face stretched across her chest…everything seemed to stretch across her chest. Anger flared in my tummy when I remembered her condition when she entered the compartment earlier. About a hundred boys must have seen her prancing around with shorts so short and tight fitting that even Crabbe or Goyle with their mundane minds could imagine what lay underneath. Even Neville, who was shy and terrified of girls for the most part, practically gawked at her.

With will power I didn't know I had, I leaned back into the chair and picked my eyes up to her own, fixing it to them. The grey grew curious,

"What did you see?"

She didn't move, her face remained impassive, "Linus. The day he was attacked. He was betrayed by a man called Sturgis Podmore. Tortured. By death eaters."

I held her gaze and fought the urge to comfort her at having to see that, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop if I even touched her. I continued. "He works for the Order. That wasn't a vision of the future though. I've never heard of anyone having a vision of the past."

"That's what Nonno is looking up. I didn't see anything else, the vision wasn't very clear, the place where Li was, was considerably dark, they didn't tell me anything of course."

"Oh and just while we're on the topic, would you refrain from discussing matters like this in front of strangers."

"Neville isn't a stranger. Admittedly we don't make enough time for him, but stranger, no he isn't."

"What? No. I wasn't talking about Neville, I was talking about Loony Lovegood."

"Watch your tongue Potter, that's my friend you're talking about."

"She isn't your friend, you just met her! And then you go and tell her you have visions. And it's a bit suspicious that she already knew your name."

"Yeah! How sneaky of her to know the headmasters granddaughters name. And I didn't tell her I had visions, she was the one that told me."

"And how did she know that!"

"Did you not hear her, it's the wrackspurts."

I rolled my eyes, she was impossible. My eyeballs ended up landing back in their previous position, I blinked hard and looked up.

"Did Sirius really help you get on the train?"

"Yup. I wasn't about to miss going home. It didn't feel right."

"You should have stayed…rested for a bit. You need rest. Are you OK?"

"Wouldn't you have missed me?"

I looked up at her and ignored the question, "You must have had to rush quite a bit. When we left you were still asleep. You must have done quite a bit of convincing to let your brothers let you leave the house like that."

"Not really. I think I looked quite cut up about not being able to go, I didn't say anything about it though and I think that played to my advantage, they felt bad and got me here on time."

"I wasn't talking about you getting here on time."

She looked down at me, cocking her head to the side, "Are you talking about my pyjamas?"

Pyjamas? Those where not pyjamas', they were rags that should be burned.

"You should know better than to run around half naked. At least you had the good mind to come straight for Ginny and change; I could only believe it of you to forget that you left the house in your pyjamas."

She shrugged noncommittally.

"You did come straight to Ginny right?"

She shrugged again, "I might have bumped into a few people on my way."

There was a burning in my stomach and my scar gave a pang. I bit back a growl, "Like who?"

"Does it matter?"

I stood up quickly, trying to stabilize my hands from the unnecessary quivering. She didn't step back though, and I loomed above her, "Who Ky?"

She raised her eyebrow at me, folding her hands across her chest, her eyes taking on a lethal glint. "It's not your fucking business Potter."

"It is my fucking business. You need to watch yourself. Especially after what happened last year with that bastard."Another pang went through my scar, I ignored it and took another step forward, "I won't have Slytherin's putting their slimy hands on you."

"Oh you **won't** will you? What about the other houses, do they have your permission Master Potter."

I looked down at her, her grey eyes burning, her jaw set and brows furrowed, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Oh yeah you'd like that, what with your penchant for Puffs!"

She reeled back as if I slapped her, "Fuck you Potter."

"Wait Ky."I didn't let her go pass, regretting saying it once I had. I don't know what got into me, the thought of someone attacking her like they did last year…of someone putting their hands on her, other than me…I pushed her lightly against the wall. I looked down at her powerful eyes, she reached forward quickly and pulled me down fiercely to her lips, capturing my mouth with force that I returned with ease.

I felt a nagging pain shoot through my scar and pulled away, "Who?"

She looked at me, lips bruised and eyes wide. Where the fuck did that come from. Why the fuck was I still thinking about who she bumped into when my hands where clamped on Ky Thornton's butt. I ignored the panging again, why was she being so defensive? Why won't she just say? She must have seen someone; I mean…she did take a long while to find us.

"Are you serious?"

"It did take you a conveniently long time to get here."

"Oh sorry Harry! I was busy giving the Slytherin seventh years a strip tease in the back of the train, you should have joined! I only charge ten galleons but if you want to see some-"

I banged my hands on the wall, boxing her in, "You know what I meant. Be serious, you can't be prancing around with those snakes anymore Ky. especially after what happened last year!"

"Oh and what business is it of yours! I can handle myself-"

"Yeah! Sure you can! Right till you can't and someone else handles you-"

I flew back as she pushed hard at my chest, pretty sure that there was wandless magic involved.

"You're not my fucking boss Potter! I'll prance wherever the hell I want to prance and with who the fuck I want to. If you want to boss someone around, why don't you go to Chang, I'm sure she'll be up for it. Oh wait you don't even have to look far, the bitch will probably come sniff you out like she did earlier!"

"Don't call her a bitch Ky, she's obviously dealing with a whole lot of crap right now."

"Oh I'm so sorry, of course Princess Cho isn't a bitch, I'm the bitch with my slutty ways!"

"Well if the ridiculously small shorts fit!"

What the fuck was wrong with me! It's like I wasn't even thinking, I was just spewing out rubbish, I scratched at my scar as it panged again and again. Ky took a step forward just as the door opened, the witch with the trolley framed in the entrance. She looked from Ky and then to me,

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ky didn't even answer her and barged through the door. I looked at the old lady apologetically,

"I'm so sorry Miss…"

"Miss Duke, Mr Potter. And it's fine, as long as you young 'uns didn't disturb my knitting. I've been pushing this trolley for forty years, this isn't the first time I've walked into two lovebirds wanting a little quiet time."

"Er… Thanks…I'll have the lot."

"Oh thanks Mr Potter."I bought the sweets and grabbed the packets, awkwardly exiting the compartment.

"Oh and Mr Potter…she is quite a pretty lass. Feisty too…a bit o Charm Choc should do the trick."

I nodded at the old lady, knowing that there was no amount of Charm Choc on this planet that would manage to remove the foot that I had so solidly stuck in my mouth.

A/N: It's really like a rollercoaster, this relationship of theirs. Hope you're enjoying the ride!

Let me know what you think,

Kalina


	15. Trouble is always on time

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 15 **

Only fucking Potter would screw up a brilliant thing so royally. I was happy, he was happy, judging from the look on his face and the fact that he could barely stop staring at my chest. But no. He has to go and demolish the whole thing with his utter bullshit! What in Salazar's sack was he going on about? Since when did he suddenly give a fuck about how I dress! Admittedly it was slutty but it's not like I did it on purpose! And here I thought he understood what was going on between us. That it was a bit of fun, but no! No! It's perfectly fine to feel my ass up and shove your tongue down my throat without being your girlfriend because it pleasures you, but when you mistakenly dress like a slag just once you're a whore! And Chang! Oh no Chang is a total saint as usual! It's like wherever I turn that damn girl just follows me! URGH!

I turned into the compartment just as Ginny walked out.

"Ky!"

Ugh I couldn't deal with Harry right now. Ginny rolled her eyes at the look on my face and side stepped me, heading down the corridor.

"Ky!"

I ignored him and caught up with Ginny, knowing he wouldn't want to get into anything if she was there.

"What are you doing?"

"Avoiding Harry. Proceed."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "So you're just using me?"

"Glad we got that out of the way, now you're doing a very poor job. Can we walk?"

She sighed, but continued down the corridor. Stupid Harry. A tall boy with dark hair appeared in front of us, the door to his compartment left opened. He smirked at Ginny and smiled at me, I could see a group of boys, all with similar smiles on their faces in his compartment.

"Hello Ky. Hello…"

"Ginny."She said sceptically, I was with her on that.

"It's Thornton."

He laughed, a deep laugh that never touched his eyes. "How cute."He looked to his friends, has if to make sure that they knew that I wasn't being rude, that I was being cute. I wasn't. I made to move on but he grabbed my upper arm, not tightly but in a way that was way too familiar for a stranger. I looked at his hand, and then looked up at him.

"Do you not like your hands?"

He smirked, "Oh I do like my hands. I'm sure you will too… in time." I heard the guffaws of laughter in the background. He traced his finger upwards and then whipped it back as if scalded. He smiled menacingly, my small display of wandless magic obviously not threatening enough.

"It's such a shame that you changed. I so did enjoy your last outfit. Then again, these pants," He tilted his head to the side and pointedly looked at my butt, he didn't even bother looking up as he spoke, "look amazing on you. Of course, they would look ten times better on the floor…"

I looked at Ginny for confirmation, was she hearing the same thing I was. Must be, her eyes were popping out of her head. OK, that's it, I took a step forward, "Listen here…boy."

He boomed out a thunderous laugh at that, "How cute, she's pretending not to know my name." He turned back to the boys in the room and they tittered like monkeys. "Oh but don't worry, you can't lie later on, when you're screaming it in pleasure."

Before I could make a move though, a spell shot through between myself and Ginny. It hit the boy in the face and he shrieked like a little girl. He looked up, amidst the boils that were popping up,

"CORNER! You fucking-"

"Davies, I won't talk so much, it only agitates the boils."

I laughed at the look of realisation that dawned on his face, agitating boils made it burst, burst boils scar. He ran off towards the toilet, shutting the door to the laughing boys.

I turned around and the thought I had just disappeared. My mouth was hanging open slightly, dry. I knew this boy. I blinked, trying to get rid of the image of brown hair and grey eyes.

"Jack Corner. Of course I know who you two are. Ginny Weasley and Ky Thornton."

Well it was true, you'd have to be pretty obtuse not to recognise a Weasley and Ginny was the only girl, and well I was Nonno's granddaughter. Ginny was looking pointedly at me, trying to relay some unspoken message. Oh wait,

"Thank you."I turned on my heel and walked away from the boy that was **his** best friend.

"Why did Jack Corner help you?"

Ginny caught up quickly, an amazed look on her face. I shrugged, "Why is Davies such an ass? If we had to try to dissect the brains of boys we would be here all day. Trying to shrink a scalpel small enough."

She laughed, seems my distraction worked. "He was a toad wasn't he? I mean you did open yourself up to it by dressing like a total slag but it's none of his business."

I turned to her, gesturing profusely. "Exactly! What is up with these guys! They just want to wheedle their way into everything! They're worse than girls!"

She smiled, "Well not all of them. That Jack Corner seems pretty nice. Well I guess it's expected since his a Puff, but still."

I looked at her sceptically, "You have a crush on him?"

"WHAT! NO!"There it was, over the top denial.

Our conversation got cut, but this time there was no obnoxious egotistic boy.

"GINNY! GODRIC! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?"

It seems I spoke too soon. A tall girl with a way to short skirt (where was Potter now, huh? Why wasn't he calling her a slag!), and dirty blonde hair with red highlights bounded towards us. Her black haired friend and a dark haired Asian friend followed, but this was obviously the leader. Ginny didn't look excited at all at seeing the girl, she actually took a step back. The girl rounded her light brown eyes on me,

"KY THORNTON!"Why was she screaming? Why? Wait…what the fuck is on her lip. Was it a mole. OK don't look…don't look.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JOIN US!"

"Thanks Loudelle, but Ky and I actually have some place to be."

"OH WE CAN COME WITH?"

"No…actually we were just heading back. Bye."

Ginny quickly grabbed my hand and whirled around. I didn't resist, still getting over the fact that the girls name was actually LOUDelle.

"And I thought I had it bad with Bobby and Parvarti! Those are your roommates!"

She shook her head, "You're one to talk. You're not exactly the best roomie. What with the amount of detentions you get, you're always disturbing everyone's sleep. I heard Lavender complaining about it."

"Oh and you're the perfect roommate, Snorezilla!"

"I do not snore!"

"Oh you so do! And I am not as bad as Loudey McMolesville over there!"

Ginny's face crumpled from angry to laughing, "You know what the saddest fucking part is. That's a fake mole. Apparently she overheard Terry Boot saying that he thought he found moles on girls hot and she's been wearing it ever since."

"That's disgusting! Boot looks like such a normal bloke-"

"Oh I asked him about it. He made a mistake, he meant beauty spots. Too bad Loudelle doesn't know that."

I laughed, when did Ginny stop being such a little spoiled brat? She realised we were both laughing and stopped abruptly when she reached the door. We walked in to the compartment and I went straight for the seat furthest away from Harry, shooting him a glare that warned him not to open his mouth. I took a large bite of the Charm choc that he must have left for me, no amount of Charm choc in the world can make me forgive him and he was an idiot for trying.

**Harry's POV**

"This is just like Ky! Ugh!" Hermione grumbled for the tenth time.

"Mione' just calm down. I'm hungry too OK!"Ron sighed and turned to me muttering "girls"

He was preaching to the choir. Hermione turned her sharp eyes on him, "I am not doing this because I am hungry! I am doing this because I am worried!"

"Why are you worried? She's going to see Dumbledore isn't it?"

She turned her fire on me, "Well if you didn't notice Dumbledore is here already Harry!"

I looked up at the head table and she was right. Dumbledore was here already, busy listening to a short lady whispering into his ears. The lady looked like she was colour blind, save for the colour pink. She dressed like a five year old from the neck up and a maiden aunt from the neck down. She had mousy brown hair that was curly and short. She was so short, she was standing as Dumbledore sat, yet she spoke comfortably into his ear. She turned to take a sip from her goblet and recognition hit me. That was the witch from my hearing.

"….it isn't enough that Hagrid isn't here. Ky disappears as well."

"She hasn't disappeared Mione' she's probably changing. You know she didn't carry any clothes. That's why she is taking so long."

"What if something happened? When Ky isn't where she is supposed to be it usually means someone has taken her!"

"It's that Umbridge woman."

"What! Who? Why would she take Ky?"

"What's an Umbridge. Sounds like a bad hair style."

I ignored Ron and looked at Hermione, "From my hearing. She works for Fudge…what she doing here?"

Hermione turned and stared at the head table, her face flashing from worried to confused to realisation to worried again.

"Oh No. No….No."

I didn't get to ask her what she was talking about as the great hall doors just opened. We all turned our heads around hoping it was Ky. I wasn't worried initially, but Hermione had me convinced now. She was gone for a while. Like I don't have enough to worry about with Hagrid's absence and Umbridge's appearance…why can't I just have one day of peace. I watched as the little first years started filing in.

I observed the sorting, distracted enough by the Hats warning. I didn't know it did that. Well I guess it did have the minds of the Founders in it. I looked to the door, something I was unconsciously doing for minutes now. The sorting started…OK now I'm officially worried.

Hermione looked like she wanted to jump out and run and look for Ky. We were just being paranoid though. This is Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't seem bothered by the least by her absence…but Snape was back. Snape was the one that had called her initially…OK I'll check, if the sorting finishes and she still doesn't show up.

It finished and it seemed Ron had reached the exact same decision as I did, as we both stood up and turned to each other. Nobody noticed though, nobody even glanced at us. This was as all heads of the hall were glued to the entrance, the doors banging open.

The sound of the banging door wasn't what stole the attention though. It was the sight below it, of Kyrianna Thornton hovering over a body….

A/N: Sorry for the boy bashing boys, don't get me wrong I'm a big fan of boys and so is Ky, it's just that she was having an anti-boy moment due to Harry. So hopefully nobody was offended :) And sorry for the cliffhanger! Please review!

Kalina


	16. To fly or to fall

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 16 **

**Ky's POV**

"That's ludicrous." Mi sighed and turned on Luna as the carriage rattled on. Potter was still staring out the window; deep in thought…probably about writing to the pope about getting Chang's sainthood…Ginny, Ron and Neville were paying attention to the Luna-Mi conversation.

"I don't see how."

"Well for one thing Luna, there are no such thing as a werecat in the Wizarding world."

"That's because they have never been spotted because they only change on the Miridian Eclipse which occurs once every three hundred years."

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A MIRIDIAN ECLIPSE. Have you ever seen one?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly!"

"Just because I haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly."Neville and Ginny looked shocked at that but I knew what was coming next. "I haven't seen a sphinx. But I know it exists. Because on page 72 of Fantastic beasts and where to find them, they have a recount on how Belzibar the Beast first encountered the Sphinx."

Luna, who was passively engaging in the conversation the whole time, had turned and looked out the window halfway through Mi's little tirade. Mi turned to me, chest puffed out,

"Is she ignoring me?"

"Yes. Yes she is Mione'. What are you going to do about that? Go on."

I laughed at Ron as he prodded the Dragon. The carriage stopped and I stood up, ignoring Potter like I had been for the past few hours. I heard him heave a sigh as I jumped off the carriage. Well what did he expect, he practically called me a prostitute and then went all crazy control freak boyfriend. He sucked the fun out of it. Ahhh and here was my favourite fun-sucker of them all,

"Sensei."I beamed up at him, it's been ages! The last time I saw him was the day I got to Grimmauld place. He didn't return the smile, this was a relief though. If he had returned the smile I would know for sure that it was an imposter.

"Follow me." I turned around to tell Mi that I was heading off with Sev, but she already left to do some sort of prefect duty. I looked at Harry and he smirked slightly, I'd tell Ginny before I tell him. I turned to look for the red head but she and Luna seemed to have disappeared. Ha, I guess Potter will just have to tell Mi that he saw me leave with Sev because I wasn't going to tell him. I turned and waltzed after Sev.

"So when did you get back to the castle?"

No answer.

"Do you know where Hagrid is?"

Nothing.

"Oh, you probably can't tell me. Do you know when he will be back?"

Nada.

"He is OK right?"

Silence for a few moments, "I haven't heard otherwise."

"That's good. I found a whole lot of old potion ingredients in the Black manor. Some look dead useful. Sirius let me take them."

"You may play with handouts from dogs but you shall not bring them into my lab. Is that clear?"

I shook my head…talk about stubborn. I smiled at Nick as he floated by and he tipped his head to me. Of course it fell off onto his shoulder. That made me giggle, I missed this place. I scratched the painting of the yin yang kitten that was near Nonno's office. It purred gratefully, its black and white fur distorting with the mouth movement. I waved at Sir Hawthorne, making a mental note to tell the fat lady that not so little Bo Peep was blushing up at him. As we got onto the moving staircase I looked up at Sev, he was very pointedly ignoring me.

"So I made a new friend."

A quick glance, he seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek. "A boy?"

"No. Not that it matters. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

"The strange Ravenclaw girl."

"She is not strange…well actually she is quite strange. I find it charming."

"Of course you would."He turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I was told to escort you to the headmaster's office Miss Thornton."And with no further explanation he turned on his heel and waltzed off….the only thing I comprehended was the Miss Thornton.

The door clanged open and I was whipped into the air. It had only been hours but I was happy to see the boys again.

"How are you feeling?"

I was surprised at the voice. It was Nessie. She pushed her way through and gave me a big hug. It's amazing what a few weeks can do, I thought, as I returned the warm hug from the last person I ever thought to accept it from. She held me at arm's length, observing me,

"Are you feeling lightheaded? Has all the pain gone? Poppy says to go straight to her if you have the slightest bit of pain." She fiddled in her bag, "I brought some headache tonic just in case. Keep it on you; take it when you feel the headache coming on."

She handed me the tiny bottle and my wand with the fondina.

Linus cleared his throat and Nessie backed away awkwardly. Wait…did they not work stuff out? I mean I know it's only been a night since he woke up and I was out for most of it…but he did forgive her right? She looked awkwardly at Linus, who didn't return the look. She gave a watery smile,

"I'll just be outside."She rushed to the door, "Oh, and all your things have been sent to the dorm. I instructed Kinky to lay your uniform out on the bed." She didn't turn around at saying this and continued walking, closing the door to the office.

I turned to Linus and he side stepped what I was going to say, "So Sirius has given Kinky instructions to stay at Hogwarts. So you should be seeing her from time to time."

"Why is Nessie crying? Are you two not back together yet?"

Lenzo walked to the cupboard which Nonno kept the firewhiskey in and had a go at a shot. I looked at Linus who smiled down at me,

"What are wrackspurts?"

"Why haven't you sorted things out as yet?"

"I have. Everything's OK. You're better. I'm better. A bit stiff but nothing a good massage won't cure."

I looked at Lenzo, who busied himself with his second shot, avoiding my eyes.

"You know very well I am talking about Agnes."

This was no time for jokes. Linus didn't see how she was when he was sick. She never left his side but for a few minutes. She even ate her dinner there and only when Tonks or Mrs Weasley brought it to her. Sometimes Remus or Sirius would have to carry her up to her bed when they walked in to find her sleeping awkwardly in the chair. Of course once she awoke she would walk straight back to his side. She had even stopped brushing her hair for some time, something she only rectified when I pointed out that she would look a mess when Linus eventually woke up.

Linus matched my serious countenance, "My relationship with Agnes is not up for discussion Ky. Now the old man went to go see that friend-"

"Do you love her?"

He halted mid sentence and then continued, "-from France. She said she has to do some research on your case. She said she'll do so discreetly, ask some questions amongst her inner circle. I think-"

"Do you?"

"I think she will be able to help. She's quite-"

"You do, don't you."

"Stop it Ky." It wasn't Linus, it was Lenzo. He placed the glass down, "That's enough. This isn't our business."

"The hell it isn't. She's family!"

"No she isn't!"Linus screamed at me, he took a deep breath. "I know…I know you and her have gotten close over this holiday."

"This has nothing to do about our relationship! This has to do with her. As a person. Linus you must see it, she's grown. If you could only see the way she is at quarters. People depend on her-"

"That is enough Ky. Just drop it OK!"

His blue eyes blazed at me but I stood my ground, "I have never been so disappointed in you before. Didn't you always tell me to err is human but to forgive is divine? Now you won't forgive her! You won't take her back!"

"SHE WONT TAKE ME BACK." He shouted, and staggered slightly, clutching the desk. Lenzo rushed forward but Linus swatted his hand away. He steadied himself and I think I hadn't reacted because my heart had stopped. I completely forgot that Linus was still recovering. He hadn't passed out from mere exhaustion like I had, he was tortured…I rushed forward and hugged him. He patted my hair and I let go after a while.

"Are you OK?"

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course. Just tired. All that running around in the morning. Seemed kind of silly when you think of it. You could have just flooed here. Or disapparated with us. But then, it's the journey….not the destination. I better get back…Lenzo will you bring her back?"

Lenzo nodded and Linus pecked me on the forehead, "Have a good term Ky."

He walked to the fireplace. I turned to Lenzo, he ruffled my hair, "Don't worry kiddo. They'll sort things out. Just give them time. You better get dressed, you're late for the feast. Take the floo to the common room, the Old Man set it up for you. I swear he worries just as much as Linus does. Apparently his little princess should get all the rest she needs. I'm just going to write a note for Filius and then I'll be going."

He hugged me and sat down on Nonno's chair. I walked to the fireplace resolutely. I mechanically placed the floo powder, choosing not to say goodbye to Nessie. I didn't deserve it. Not at all. After I so royally screwed up her life. I walked out of the fireplace into the deserted common room. This empty place didn't feel like home. I took the steps two at a time. I was dressed in a minute. I didn't miss this damned constraining skirt.

I bent to pull up my socks and swayed as the dizziness hit me. I blinked trying to rid myself of it but everything got dimmer with each blink until I was doused in blackness.

_The head of yellow shorn brighter in the lit corridor. Her slender figure swayed. She looked down…down…six floors…seven? The stairways criss crossed as they moved, conveniently moving aside to make a perfect path for her on her way down…down…_

_Agnes McQueen smiled. A smile that could launch a thousand ships. Her ocean blue eyes serene, as she swayed and then took a step forward….down…down._

I fell hard onto the floor. The pain shocking my eyes open. Nessie! I ran out the door, subconscious Ky keeping the pain at bay.

I concentrated on the vision. Clues. There are always clues. There must be something. I ignored the Fat Lady's shouts and turned left. She was on the sixth or seventh floor staircase. There were no portraits.

I closed my eyes and squinted at the vision in my mind. There was a mirror. A gold gilded mirror….black hair…a person? Wait! It was the secret passage on the sixth floor that leads to the library! That was the only secret passage that Mi had ever shown me! I raced down the steps and turned the corner and then I saw her.

I started running down the corridor; I could see Nessie on the steps. I could see the steps from above floating downwards and it looked like Nessie was patiently waiting like any normal person for the steps to reach…but I knew better.

"NESSIE!"

She didn't even turn around. Not even a flicker of recognition.

"AGNES!"

Nothing…I pushed myself faster as I saw her take a step forward, just one sack of flesh on bone that was her foot keeping her from falling. I saw the steps from above descending but not fast enough.

"NESSIE"

I just touched on the bottom steps and took them two at a time, praying that she wouldn't take the next step. I watched in horror as her left foot left the top step, and I flung myself forward.

I collided with her soft body and held her tightly around her waist….but knowing that I was too late, as I felt the air rush through my body and my feet leave the ground, our heads a raging mixture of yellow and black as the staircases rushed past us in a blur of brown.

A/N: Please review ! Let me know what you're thinking of the story and its progress.

Kalina


	17. The black that made me see red

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 17**

_Aresto Momentum_

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It would be less hazardous because of the spell slowing down the momentum but it would still hurt enough to pain tomorrow…or fracture something.

I bounced up off the cushy thing that hit my face. I turned over and opened my eyes, the staircases floating above me. I felt the body next to mine stir,

"Ky."

"Nessie are you OK?"

"Yes…"I observed her carefully, her hair was a mass of knots from the wind but she wasn't in any sort of pain. She looked at me, face scrunched in confusion, "Why are we on a bed?"

"The question that is needing asking am why miss Ky is wanting to kill Kinky by giving Kinky a heart attack!"

I looked to the little elf that stood to the right, she looked at me crossed. Well that explains the bed. I suddenly realised why we were in this position and turned to Nessie,

"What did the person look like?"

"What?"

"The person that imperiused you. What did they look like?"

"Imperiused? Like the imperius curse? That unforgivable used to control people?"Her eyes widened and then went back to its normal size as she shook her head, "I wasn't imperiused Ky."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "Then what? You decided to just jump off the staircase on your own?"

"Of course not. I fell."

"You fell?" My voice was rising in octaves now. The portrait of the sleeping old warlock muttered an annoyed sound. We had fallen five floors, we were on the first.

"Yes. I must not have timed the step properly."

She said it with conviction; I got up quickly, looking up at the stairs above but seeing nobody there, dead or alive.

"You purposely fell Nessie. I saw it happen." I remember her face, it was so serene. And the dark hair of the attacker in the mirror.

"No Ky, you must have seen wrong. Lucky you got there though…"She jumped quickly up, "Lenzo must be looking for me. I didn't mean to venture off so far."

"Venture off?" Nessie was one of those highly respectful of rules, obedient people. She knew better than to run off on her own.

"Yes. I just walked around and got kind of lost. I didn't reach the central staircases for a while…I feel like such a schmuck…I can't believe I lost my footing like that."

"YOU DID NOT LOSE YOUR FUCKING FOOTING."OK, I needed to calm down. She looked at me disapprovingly. I took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of my nose, "You had the Imperius curse on you Nessie. Someone purposely put it on you so you can hurt yourself gravely or worse. Now we have to go to Nonno, he'll ask the right questions with the right spells to back him up.

She pulled her arm out of my grip and jumped off the bed, "We will do no such thing. I am not speaking to the Professor about this! EVER! I just lost my footing-"

"STOP SAYING THAT! YOU WERE-"

"DON'T SAY IT! I WAS NOT!"

"Then how can you fucking explain falling down from the sixth floor. And don't say you lost your footing. You're about the most graceful person I know!"

"I wasn't watching where I was going OK! I was busy thinking about…. and I just…look Ky, it was a mistake. Nobody needs to know!"

"EVERYBODY NEEDS TO KNOW! Somebody tried killing you!"

"WHY would somebody do that? Now really! I am in no way a threat to anyone here! Plus why are you so sure that I was being controlled!"

"Because I saw it! In my head… That's how I knew to come! Plus you didn't even respond to my shouts!"

"I told you I was preoccupied. Just let it go!"

"I am sorry Agnes…I can't…I know you don't want to think of yourself as being controlled but that's what happened. And we're wasting time, we need to go look for this mad fuck-"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "NO KY PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T! IF YOU TELL, IT WOULD ALL BE FOR NOTHING!"

I turned and looked at her frightened blue eyes. What was she going on about? She looked at me through a layer of liquid sorrow. I halted,

"They'll kick me out. I won't be allowed to be in the Order anymore…I won't be allowed to be with you guys anymore…"

"Agnes my grandfather will not-"

"I know. But he will HAVE to. That's the deal. I'm only allowed to help on a trial basis, if one thing slips up and I am proven to be the weak link that all sane men deem me, your grandfather agreed to let me go."

"I'd rather see you go, than see you dead!"

"I WOULDN'T!"She screamed at me, her bottom lip trembling. "I gave up everything for this. I gave up Linus for this." She finished quietly, tears flowing freely down her face.

I looked at her, still slightly turning away. I adjusted myself to be in front of her.

"You gave him up?"

She bit her bottom lip trying to stop the tears, but held my gaze, "He…said he wanted me back. That there were a lot of things we had to work on and a lot of things he wouldn't be able to forget like me lying to him about being in London and endangering your safety…but he could forgive. Just like he hoped I would do too. I agreed wholeheartedly, I came too close to losing him…but then…he misunderstood. He thought that everything will go back to normal. That I will go back to being Agnes McQueen, Scottish born New Yorker with a penchant for Prada and parties."

She brushed the tears and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Linus was a fool. Agnes hadn't been that person for ages now. Even before I came around. She steadied her voice,

"I couldn't…never again."She mumbled. She met my gaze again, "I…I know this isn't my world Ky. I know I don't belong…I know that."

"Rubbish."She sniffed at me, "Magic is nothing without people. And it's not just witches and wizards that have magic. It's more than spells, and curses and potions…its strength and courage and hope and faith and loyalty. This is your world just as much as it is mine and it has nothing to do with the fact that Linus is your…was your fiancé."

"I am only accepted here because of Linus-"

"No. That isn't true."I walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I see it. I noticed it when you nursed Linus' wounds back and when you welcomed Diggles with a hug. When you were a crying shoulder for Vance when she found out about her parents. And I see it every single time anyone of the Order gets to quarters and the first person they look for is you? Do you think they do that because you are Linus' fiancé? No. They do that because you are needed. They need you."

She burst out in tears and hugged me, "I need them too. I have never felt like this before Ky. I feel…I feel…"She shook her head, but she didn't have to tell me. I knew what she meant. She felt useful. Not a lot of people find their purpose in life. When you do, you don't walk away. She pulled herself off me,

"That's why you can't. Please. If you bring up that you think someone imperiused me…it'll all be over. I just lost my footing Ky, I was so distracted. By this place and Linus. Please…I'm begging you…please."

It wasn't her words that sold me, but the look on her face. Pure desperation.

"Fine…but you have to be more careful."

She nodded emphatically and gave me a hug. "Thank you."

I shook my head at her. She didn't have to thank me, it was us who needed to express gratitude. We with our wands and our power, the ability to defend…she had nothing. Yet she wanted to do this. To be here. To help when our 'own' kind won't even lend a hand. I turned to Kinky who was patiently waiting to the side.

"How did you get here so quickly Kinks?"

"Wee hoo sound went off." I looked at her with curiosity, "The wee hoo sound that goes off when a student falls from the staircase. It was my duty today."

I shook my head, so that's why there have never been any injuries of people falling of the central stairs, even with klutz like Bobby around. Trust Nonno to make an alarm for that sort of thing. I nodded at Kinkz,

"Please take Nessie to Lenzo. He's in Albuello's office. I'll go to dinner."

She nodded at me; I didn't have to tell her not to tell. She may not have her allegiance to me anymore but Kinky was my friend. She would only tell if Sirius asked her. I let Nessie hug me again and watched her walk up the stairs. I sighed. I was being insane wasn't I?

Well I wouldn't tell any of the Order members…but I know a few non-order members that I can tell that knew a thing or two about piecing puzzles together. I took a step down and staggered. Pain spiked in my head. I could feel a headache coming on. I held the banister and gritted my teeth. I guess subconscious Ky was knocked out. I reached into my pocket, lucky Nessie gave me this tonic. I downed it in one go, and felt it take effect immediately. I took the stairs two at a time and then stopped dead in my tracks. There it was. Black hair…but this time there was no reflection.

A/N: What would you do in that situation? I know what Hermione would do, definitely tell but Ky…her moral compass isn't so steadfastly north…what do you think?

Review please,

Kalina


	18. To fold

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 18**

The thick black hair faded to red, everything was fading to red as I burned with anger. This was the person. I just know it. A tingle went down my spine; she was the one that did it. That tried to kill Nessie.

I didn't realise that I had walked right up to her, as she stood staring at the great hall doors. She wore the school uniform and the length and the fit was almost identical to Mi's. I must have been very quiet because she only realised I was behind her when I was two steps away.

She turned quickly. She had the most startling blue eyes. It was different to Linus' or Nonno's or Nessies…it was hypnotically bright. It was inlaid in a pale face that had rosy red cheeks…like a porcelain doll…she looked at me stunned for a second at my sudden appearance, but it lasted not a moment sooner as she broke into a beatific smile.

She held her hand out and opened her mouth, "Hello, I am-"

I didn't hear what came out of her mouth next as at that very moment she flipped her hair over her shoulder, the movement catching my eye and all I could see was that dark hair. The dark hair of Nessie's attacker. And just like that, a quick pang of fire flitted through my body, and for a moment, just a moment; I had lost control of it. And just like that this dark haired stranger went whizzing through the air, banging the doors open, her mane of black flying around her.

A heartbeat later, and the realisation that I might have slightly over reacted had me bent over her still body. I didn't pay attention to the whispers and the hundred pairs of eyes on me. Her eyes suddenly opened and fell on me just as I was about to check for a head injury. She scrambled away like a frightened little mouse, her blue eyes wide with fear.

The whispers had become full blown noise now; I followed the bright magenta robe up to the familiar blue eyes. The midnight blue shined with curiosity but it lacked its usual sparkle. I placed my palm in the wizened hand, and with strength that surprised me, Nonno had me up on my feet in one swift movement.

"What is the meaning of this?" It was a toad! There was a toad! A toad! A speaking toad. My excitement dimmed at the stern voice,

"I am sure there is a logical explanation for this Dolores. You see this is-"

"Kyrianna Thornton, I am aware." She said all this with a smile that was as nice as that bleeding cardigan she was wearing. "But forgive me Minerva," She did not look remorseful in the least, "Headmaster's granddaughter or not, when someone bullies another student, it warrants an investigation."

"I was not bullying her!"

She turned her dull brown eyes on me and then looked to the sobbing mess that was my victim. "Miss Bellamy? Did you attack Miss Thornton?"

She shook her red face quickly. The toad spoke again, "What did you say to her?"

"Dolores, situations like these are best handled in private."That was Fil Zio. The excitement of seeing him faded quickly at the look of disappointment on his face.

"Filius is right. Miss Thornton, please proceed to my office and I-"

"No."

Minnie turned her stern gaze on the Toad. "Excuse me?"

The toad tittered. "Forgive me Minerva, but I do not think it is wise that Miss Thornton receive punishment from you. Given the nature of the circumstance and your attachment to the student-"

Minnie's stern face gave nothing away, "Miss Thornton is one of my students and any and all punishment that I shall execute is wholly independent of any sort of attachment that you deem to exist."

Before the toad opened her mouth, Nonno finally cut in, "That is the rules of Hogwarts Dolores. I am sure you understand?"

"Of course."The generic smile plastered on her face. She turned and made her way back to the table.

I didn't wait another second and turned on my heel, absolutely at a loss for the explanation I would give as to why I attacked the stranger with dark hair.

"~"~""~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"""~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~

The door creaked open and I heard the swish of robes before I saw the black eyes and bun to match. I steadied the eye contact; a sensible person would have shrunk away from it. I wasn't a sensible person. I was evidently not in possession of the great sense of sensibility as many moments in my life have proved.

She set about making the drinks, she placed the hot chocolate in front of me, there were no marshmallows….it seemed my punishment has already begun. She sat down in her place and stared at me. I broke the silence with the question she didn't need to ask.

"I don't know why."

"You flung a girl, feet in the air and bursting through the doorway in an act that could have grieved her greatly if she was not as lucky, and you have no reason for it."

"Well, none that can justify in all honesty."

She placed her cup down and leaned forward, "Bane, do not speak of something if you cannot wield it. The truth."

I sighed and leaned back, "I lost control of my magic. For a moment."

"Was it your intent to cause that girl harm?"

"It was a bit of unintentional magic…it wasn't-"

"There is a big difference between unintentional and wandless magic, the latter which you have accomplished a fair good times for a witch of your age. So what was it?"

I leaned back and sipped my cocoa, "It was unintentional."The lie was necessary yet it still tasted like vinegar.

"Has this happened before?"

"No."

She shook her head, "I think we have no choice. We will have to have faith in St. Mungo's discretion." Her faces crumpled into lines of stress, "All this does not bode well. These…visions. Visions." She looked at me, her shoulders dipped in a way I had never seen before, "And now this. You need to be evaluated; we will just have to trust the healers in Mungo's in not disclosing information like this with anybody lest the dark forces find out."

"Why would they care about me?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy, "The simplest reason being you are the granddaughter of the most powerful wizard in the world and if these…visions…if they continue happening…"

She didn't have to continue. The beads where not matched at the moment were they? There was a reason why Voldemort wasn't prancing around as yet. He was setting something up. Nonno having someone with a gift of foresight was an advantage that Voldemort could not afford. Plus, unlike chess, in real life the cavalry did not always stay white when they were white, they could be tainted black with or without their permission. If he found out, he wound find me…

Minnie looked at me, the lines on her face increasing in definition by the second. She cleared her throat, "An apology. It may not be intentional but Miss Bellamy was greatly startled in the process, and I believe it is better for your relationship to do so."

"Relationship? What relationship?"

"As classmates. Miss Bellamy will be joining you as a fellow fifth year, under the house of Hufflepuff. Just as you had, she too has her reasons for her late enrolment. Your grandfather wishes to see you. Now."

I nodded and stood up, still processing what she was saying, "Oh and Bane. A week of detention."

Ahhh, home sweet home.

"~"~"~"~~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"

"Come in."

I walked in and felt the warmth on my shoulder immediately, Fawksey nipped at my cheek and I busied myself with running my hands through his feathers.

"How are you feeling Kyrianna?"

I continued petting Fawkes, "I'm OK."

"I am sorry Kyrianna."

I looked up quickly at Nonno, positive that it wasn't his line. "What on earth for Nonno? You did nothing wrong."

"It seems beings my grandchild is something that warrants an apology from me. I promise though, I will find someone knowledgeable enough in this area to help you."

Oh, he was talking about the fact that I couldn't go to Mungo's because Voldemort would find out I was having visions as he probably kept tabs on me seeing as I was Nonno's granddaughter.

"That isn't necessary Nonno. I am OK. Nothing a tonic won't cure."

This didn't seem to appease him in the least, "Treating the symptoms does not comfort me. I know Minerva is of the opinion that you be taken to St. Mungo's…but that is a risk I cannot take. I do promise however that I will find help, even if I have to become the most knowledgeable in this field myself. But for now I ask you to please tell me any and all visions you have, and any other occurrences of unintentional magic."

I nodded, I would. It wasn't a lie. I would…from now on. I went across the table and hugged him, laying my head on his shoulder for longer than usual, guilt at being just another worry that sat on his head lying heavy on my shoulders. I pulled away and felt some comfort in the twinkle that sparkled back up at me again.

"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~

"Oh thank heavens." I was engulfed in a hug once I entered the common room. Mi was looking at me up and down, searching me.

"Mione' she was the one that did the hurting, not the other way around. Like we have been saying for the past hour, she is OK."I looked at the redhead that sat in my armchair. He smiled up at me and scooted over and I squeezed in, just last year Ron and I fit perfectly in this chair, but now I barely made it, I didn't get up though.

"Why is your bum so big Ky?"

"My bum! It's your bum that is too big Ronald. All that food catching up to you."

"What happened?"

I looked to the head of black hair, so familiar to the girl from earlier. It was strange to think that just hours ago Potter and I were fighting over something so inconsequential to the world at large.

Mi plopped down on the arm of Harry's seat, "What did Alya Bellamy do?"

"Did she tell you that your bum was big?"I nudged Ron but let it slide, leaning forward and recounting everything that happened.

"That's impossible."We all looked at Ron. Usually he would be the first to jump on the fact that the new person was an imperius wielding psychopath. He shrugged at us, "She can't have done all of that, she's a Puff remember?"

"Oh Ronald! When will you learn that the world is not like that!"

"Oh please, it is too. All Snakes are evil, all Puffs are good, Claws are nerds and us Gryffies are hotties. With exception to a few that have big bums."

I laughed at that but Harry didn't see the humour, "It doesn't make sense though. It could be anybody that attacked Nessie."

"Or nobody at all."

I looked at Mi, and she looked at me sadly. "Look Ky…people do silly things when they are upset…"

I shook my head, "Nessie didn't jump off that staircase of her own free will. She would never do that."

"You can't be sure of that Ky…or maybe she did really lose her footing."

"No Mi, she didn't. Someone had imperiused her, I saw it in my vision-"

"Your visions are not foolproof Ky. Their nature is different to the normal, how do we know that your subconscious doesn't alter it in some way…I mean visions of the future, of the past, even of the present! The day Linus got attacked you were feeling everything that he was feeling at the time! Remember…I don't know-"

"I saw someone attack her!"

"You said you saw someone in the mirror, that you were too far away to make out a face but all you could see was hair. Dark… long hair."

I stayed quiet at that, what she was saying sinking in…is that what I saw…

"Like in third year…" Harry cleared his throat, the memory of the time he thought he had seen his father coming to his mind, "You mean to say that the person in the mirror was Ky? She saw herself, going to save Agnes."

Mi nodded solemnly, "Agnes knows the symptoms of the imperius curse, you said she seemed quite controlled of her wits and only slightly disoriented. She would have been much worse if that was the case. She probably did slip and in the urgency to get to her…you didn't actually see the curse being placed on her?"

"But I felt it Mi. I felt-"

I stopped, knowing how stupid I sounded. This whole conversation wasn't making me feel better like I had thought it would have. "Look Ky, whether she was cursed or not, I don't think Bellamy is involved. She's just fifteen. And she isn't even from here."I looked at Mi, it seemed the anxiety of the few minutes at having to toss down all of my ideas left her, "She's from France. She was orphaned at a young age and grew up in the care of her grandparents. They just passed away recently. She was home schooled because her grandparents were sickly and she had to stay home and look after them. She just recently was taken in by some relatives in Britain, that's why she came to Hogwarts. Well according to Lavender."

Oh great, so I had attacked an orphan whose grandparents had just passed away. Grandparents who she used to care for. Could I have made a mistake? Did I? Was I so paranoid that I saw things that were not there?

Mi stood up and looked at me awkwardly, "We should get to bed. Tomorrow is the first day back."

I nodded and got up, the boys followed suit.

"Ky."

He was silent for most of the conversation, but it seemed Harry had something to say now. Ron and Mi continued and I turned around.

"I'm really sorry."

I nodded; honestly there wasn't time to be bothered about his temper tantrums.

"I was thinking…maybe we should stop."

I shrugged, knowing that he meant our sporadic snogging. I figured this would happen, especially after the fight on the train. This is typical Potter behaviour, brave enough to kick the asses of Basilisks and Dementors but when things get a little hot in the kitchen…plus I won't change who I am just because it makes him uncomfortable, especially when it was something that I did not do on purpose! Yeah…my brain had all the reasons…yet there was this plucking in my chest singing a song of disappointment…stupid heart. My mouth went with my brain, "That's cool. Good night."

"Ky?"

I turned back around and he continued, "Don't beat yourself up about the Bellamy thing. It was a mistake."

I nodded and made my way up the stairs, just waiting to close my eyes and let this long horrible day be over.

A/N: An eventful first day back, reviews?

Kalina


	19. The toad we all wish would croak

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 19 **

"I'll see you at History of Magic." I quickly pulled my hair into a pony and grabbed my bag.

"You'll miss breakfast."

"I like to swallow my poison before my cereal Mi."I ran down the steps.

Apologies were always like that for me. I guess I best get this out of the way and quickly too. I still feel Nessie was cursed…I just don't feel as surely as I did yesterday that it was this girl. Admittedly her hair was not exactly the most incriminating of evidence. Anyway, I was a big girl; I would clean up my own messes.

I hovered in the basement. I knew this is where the Puffs common room was located…just how do I go about getting in.

"You know you're a complete miscreant if you can't help sneaking out to the kitchens for breakfast even though it's being served right at this moment."

I turned around, looking for the face to match the voice.

I saw him, leaning on a wooden barrel to my left.

"Or a total introvert."

Jack Corner laughed, it was a pleasant sound. "You are no introvert."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

He didn't know me, not really. His smile fell quickly. Shit…of course. He was **his** best friend.

"I need to speak to Alya Bellamy."

"Ally?"She was here for a night and she already had a nickname. "I think I saw her leave for Charms with the others."

"OK, thanks."

I rushed passed him.

"Oh and Ky."I turned around, expecting some quip about not beating her up but instead received a warm smile, "Have a good first day."

I nodded at him and rushed off. I reached the Charms corridor in under a minute. I spotted the bed of dark hair quickly…a pang at the realisation that the colouring was very similar to my own…maybe Mi was right.

"Bellamy."

She stopped mid laugh and turned towards me. Ernie McMillan and that boy with three names, Justin something something, stopped recounting whatever story that was causing the two girls to laugh so loudly. Hannah looked at me, her face impassive. Bellamy's smile quickly faded and she took a step back.

I walked forward with purpose, knowing I wouldn't get any privacy from the others even if I had to ask. Puffs and their loyalty.

"I apologise for yesterday. I lost control of my magic. A mistake I am sorry that you had to bare the repercussions for."

She hovered behind Justin awkwardly which was dumb on her part considering he was definitely smaller of the two boys. Her scared face dropped and she smiled and stepped forward, her hand extended.

I shook it, "It is our mistakes that make us human, is it not? Plus Grandmere always said, to err human but forgive divine."

"My brother says the same thing."

She smiled, "A smart man your brother."

I nodded, "Well…I'm late for my morning nap."

Ernie laughed, "How you Gryffs always end up with the best timetable, I don't know."

"Says the guy who has almost the whole afternoon free."I shouted over my shoulder as I walked off, the effects of the poison not as bad as I thought they would be.

"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~

"It's just me! Please don't send me flying."

I sent a glare at Teddy as he walked into the storage cupboard. I could hear the hustle and bustle and smell the sweat of the students just outside the door. He walked towards the earwigs,

"Take the one's at the back, their fresher."

He smirked at me, his hair and eyes dark in the shadows of the cupboard, "Are we such good friends now that we give advice?"

"Well apparently we're such good friends that we duel our friends to protect the other."

He laughed, "Firstly, that wasn't a duel, you can hardly count Davis as a worthy adversary and secondly, Davis is not my friend."

"You went with her to the Ball last year."

"You went with Malfoy, you didn't seem too chummy with him five minutes ago."

"I honestly didn't see him there."

"Yes, the sap just happened to fall down his shirt as he was doing his re-enactment of Granger at her cauldron."

"Was that what he was doing? I had no idea."

"Oh come on, even you must admit that her frantic hand moving and psychotic eyes when brewing is quite funny…and charming. Not to mention the rapid moving of her plump lips as she recites the instructions and the sweat that coats her neck…"

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Would you mind not fantasizing about Mi right now. Save it for the night time."

He smirked again, "Oh….I do. It seems my subconscious is much more creative than I gave it credit for. Last night I was in your dormitory, and you got detention and those other two girls, the Indian and the Flower, they weren't there…well actually they were there, just in the shower…together. Well Granger-"

"Why was I in detention? Why couldn't I be the one making out with a chick in the shower."

"Don't worry. You show up, even kiss a girl. Actually to be more specific you walk in on us-"

I heard a throat clearing and we snapped our heads to the entrance, it was Malfoy.

"You're taking an awful long time to fetch earwigs Nott."

Nott laughed but didn't reply as he winked at me on his way out. I smiled and shook my head; I summoned the dittany and walked out.

I walked past the flailing students to my own cauldron and continued. Something nudged my hand and I looked down to see a bear made of parchment. It was pushing its little paws at me to get my attention. I turned and looked at Nott who winked at me, whilst he stirred his cauldron.

I picked the bear up and looked at its tummy where there was writing,

_Kitten _

_Since we're at that stage of our friendship that we give advice, here is a little heads up. Umbridge is a BITCH. And not the nice kind too…she might actually be the only female teacher that won't make a show in any of my dreams. We had her for the first and she's probably going to do about a thousand things to piss you off in the hour, so try to calm your pretty head down and don't throw her flying out the door. Or do. Just tell me when so I can come watch._

_Bear_

_P.S: Please buy Granger a green bra for her birthday, it's hard to see the black she usually wears even with the help of the sweat clinging to her right now. _

I laughed and grabbed a parchment and started writing,

_I'll buy Mi a green bra when you buy Malfoy a red thong. The sparkling kind. _

I animated it into a little lion cub and it pawed across the floor to Teddy. I sat back on my stool, busy with the potion when my eyes met black ones leaking with disapproval. He heaved a sigh and went back to his torturing of Neville.

Minutes later I handed him the vial of Draught of Peace, even my vial had a sheening silver mist at the surface, not flowing out though, I managed to brew it to the perfect density as to prevent that. I smiled and he took it, I knew it was the most accurate one in class today. And I had finished it a good few minutes before everybody else.

"Kindly follow the instructions that I write on the board Miss Thornton. I don't make that announcement for my own amusement, no matter how fun it sounds. I spoke nothing of mistletoe leave sap and it leaves quite a pungent smell, something that is quite nauseating for some and detracts from the peace that the potion was supposed to achieve."

He continued writing in his parchment, "But Sensei-"

He looked up, "It is Professor Snape. You may leave."

He stood up and started his rounds. I marched to my bench and grabbed my bag, not having to clean up as I did so as I brewed. I glared at Malfoy, who had heard the whole conversation at his seat in the front, I wanted to slap the smirk off his face. I felt the prickle of anger so I quickly left the room, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. I reached the Great Hall, having finished early, I was alone at my seat.

"Skiving already? At least wait for the snack boxes to be in production, at least then you will have an excuse."

Fred sat down on my left and George at my right. I was already half done with my pie,

"Eat any faster and you won't need our puking pastilles. What's the rush?"

"I missed supper and breakfast. And I didn't skive, I finished early. What are you boys skipping?"

George looked at me affronted, "How dare you make such assumptions!" He laughed and continued, "History of Magic. What did the new Puff do to insult you so?"

I shrugged, "Nothing. Just was in a bad mood, lost control of my magic for a bit and unfortunately she-"

"You mean she didn't do anything to you?" I looked at George quizzically,

"No."

Fred poked his head in, "She didn't call Hermione the m-word"

"Or say Harry was deranged."

"Or say something about Dumbledore."

"Or make out with your boyfriend."

Fred laughed at George, "You'd know if she kissed me mate."

"Oh please, Ky would make out with me before she would you."

I laughed, "No, she really didn't do anything. Why?"

Their faces evolved into matching looks of horror when they finally veered into the right lane from their side track,

"Oh fuck."

They said in unison, as the great hall echoed with a loud bang. It came from the Hufflepuff table, more specifically the centre. Where Alya Bellamy sat, covered from head to toe in shepherd's pie, her eyes wide with shock. She shot up and sprinted for the door, wailing the whole way. I saw Harry walk in just as she left; he looked at me in accusation.

"I thought you were going to apologize, not embarrass her more!"

"What? I didn't do that, they did?"

"They who?"

The twins had disappeared and I turned back to my pie, "Never mind. You finished early as well?"

My tone was slightly one of shock, but can you blame me, Harry's talents didn't lie with potions. He glared back at me, stabbing his steak and kidney pie.

"No. I was kicked out. Not everyone is Snape's favourite little student that their allowed to leave early every lesson."

I looked at Potter, sensing that he was having one of his bitch fits. He was prone to them over the holidays but quietened down a bit recently, seems he stirred up more than a potion in class.

"Firstly, I don't leave class early because I'm Sev's little anything." That thought riled me up further, thinking about how weird Sev was acting lately. "It's because I am a good brewer. Don't take out your inadequacies on me."

"Inadequacies? You think I'm an inadequate potion maker?"

"I think that is the very definition of what I just said."

He swallowed roughly, "Oh please. There is nothing to be proud of at being able to brew potions well, especially if idiots like Snape can make a profession of it."

I stabbed my fork in my pie, "Are you insinuating that potions aren't a true magic!"

"I think that is the very definition of what I just said."He said with a cocky grin.

"Well you should be more ashamed then Potter, because you can't even manage something as unmagical as potions. I honestly don't see what Voldemort sees in you."

He looked shocked at me. Well he started it. How dare he? I wouldn't say anything like that about Defence. I didn't stay to hear his retort as I stood up and stormed off, angrier than I had been when I had got there earlier.

"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~~"~"

"-he had the audacity to insinuate that potions are an inferior magic. Just because it doesn't need a wand doesn't mean it's lesser. It's like saying Arithmancy is not a magical science."

Professor Vector shot me a glare. With my luck he probably heard the last half of the sentence only.

Mi looked at me once she finished the equation. "I know! He's been in a horrible mood. I understand Snape ticked him off, but it's as if everything and everyone ticks him of. He snapped at Ron and I at lunch and I am really tired of being on the receiving end of his temper tantrums. We have to speak to him."

"Well I won't be partaking in that intervention."We handed in our parchment, Professor Vector taking mines with a very unkind tug. We made our way to defence. "Oh and apparently this Umbridge is an absolute bitch."

"KY!" Mi looked around furiously, "She's a teacher."

"Teacher's can be bitches too, it's not just for the non academics."

We sat down at our seats; Harry was mumbling something to Mi that sounded like an apology. He looked at me, and then turned back to the front. Ohhhhhhh!

The toad walked in and spared him my wrath. I couldn't help imagining her sitting with her knees up and bum to the floor, toad style as she began croaking.

"Miss Thornton."

Mi was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Miss Umbridge."

"It is Professor Umbridge."She smiled that fake smile of hers.

"Is that so? Then it is Professor Thornton."

The few that caught on that I was insinuating that they would give anybody a professorship these days gasped and Mi kicked me hard under the table.

She smiled that non-smile at me again, "OK Professor Thornton. Why don't you come forward and instruct the class."

I stood up, the toad didn't know who she was dealing with. I stood in front of the class, trying not to make eye contact with Ron who would surely make me laugh. I took out my wand,

"Ah uh ah-"She said as she shook her head. "If you had paid attention earlier instead of daydreaming you would know there will be no using wands in this class."

I shrugged and placed my aspen wand back in the fondina. "OK class. I guess this would be a lesson on wandless magic. Please bring forth your most furious memory, that always seemed to help me when I'm-"

She interrupted with that annoying little _ahem_ of hers.

"Sorry Miss Umbridge-"

"It's not Miss."

"It cannot possibly be Mrs."

The class burst out laughing at that. She called them to attention quickly, but she lacked the finesse that Minnie did it with.

She smiled at me, "You are just like your grandfather aren't you?"

I cocked my eyebrow at that, it was not meant as a compliment. "Thank you. I would say you are just like yours but I don't insult the dead."

She smiled back at me, ignoring the sniggers. "Leave." She handed me a pink slip and I took it with a huge smile.

A week's worth of detention. Well wasn't she sweet. "Why thank you Miss Umbridge."

I grabbed my bag and winked at Mi who was glaring at me. Fine, I flipped the switch but I stand by my motto. Treat a friend as a friend, a foe as a foe and a bitch like a bitch.

I walked out of the class and bumped straight into a mop of red.

"Oh sorry…oh it's you."

"Good seeing you too Ginny." I picked up my bag that she had knocked to the floor. Her face was flushed from running.

"Why are you out of class? Don't you lot have defence now?"

"I left."

"You got kicked out didn't you?"

"It's not my fault. She's a bitch."

Ginny shrugged, "I heard. Still, she is a teacher."

"You sound just like Mi."

"Actually all sane people sound like this, you should try it sometime."She smirked and walked off. I made my way to Minnie's office, I knocked once and entered.

She looked up from her parchment, "Bane?"Her curious expression fell from her face upon noticing the pink slip in my hand.

"This is really ridiculous Bane, it's the first week and you have more detentions than classes."

"It's not my fault Minnie, that Umbridge is a-"

"Teacher. She is a teacher."

"Is she really?"

Minnie raised her sharp eyebrows at me, "Do you think that your grandfather would let someone who has no certification to educate his pupils."

"Of course not. Which makes me think Nonno had nothing to do with her hiring?"

Minnie sighed and leaned back in her chair, "You are to be careful Ky. I had hoped that you would have grown up considering the situation we now find ourselves in. It seems that is not the case. You need to-"

She stopped, a familiar angry voice floating in from outside. She sighed and stood up and went to the door, moments later Potter sat down next to me. Seems I wasn't the only one that couldn't hold their tongue. Minnie lectured us both; he ignorantly tried to make her see reason. He didn't know Minnie; she had a tat for every tit you gave her.

She held the door open for us and we walked out.

"That woman is an absolute nightmare."

"A bitch Potter, call them what they are."

His green eyes looked at me in amusement, "I don't like that term for woman. You shouldn't either."

"That's saying Umbridge is a woman. I'm pretty sure she is some evolution of a toad. I should ask Luna, she probably knows what Umbridge is."

He chuckled next to me.

"Don't laugh at my jokes. They are not meant for your unworthy ears."

He gave me a crooked grin, which unfortunately was one of those highly endearing things that he did with his lips. Of course it wasn't my favourite thing. I continued staring at the captivating feature. He licked his lips and I didn't realise that I had been biting down on my own. The corridor felt very hot suddenly, quite the contrast to the thunderous rain that was falling outside.

"Harry…?"

We whipped around to find Cho Chang, standing behind us. She smiled at me and I nodded. Harry cleared his throat and I walked down the corridor, not missing the fact that he had taken a step back when he had seen her.

A/N: I enjoyed writing that Umbridge scene, she is one of those characters that have no redeemable characteristics whatsoever, even Voldemort was hot when he was younger. Please review.

Kalina


	20. The second sight of the emeraldstorm

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 20**

**Harry's POV**

I stepped back; trying to discreetly pull my cloak over what I'm sure must be a prominent bulge. How did she do that with just a look? Just one look. Ky turned and walked off, not even bothering with an excuse. I turned back to Cho. It seemed every situation we encountered was more awkward than the last. The first I was covered in stink sap, the second Ron had a go at her about supporting the Tornadoes and now I had a raging hard on for the girl that had just walked away.

She blushed prettily. Well Cho did everything prettily, didn't she? She even laughed prettily. Not that I had seen much of it though these days…considering. It's amazing that knowing what I know, I still can't picture Ky as being Cedric's, it was always Cho who was his.

"Harry…"

Oh shit…was she speaking this whole time. "This weather is horrible."

She looked at me confused, I guess I guessed wrong, we weren't discussing the weather. "I actually like the rain. It's…soothing."

I guess it's soothing if you didn't wear glasses, then it was a constant pain in the ass. "Yeah it is. Like a portable bath."

WHAT THE FUCK. Godric where did that even come from, I sound like a complete idiot. The most ridiculous thing happened though, she chuckled. Well actually I think it was a laugh. I don't know, it was dignified and reserved but it was there.

"Walk to dinner?"

Was she really asking me that? I couldn't exactly say no could I, I was heading in that direction anyway. Fuck sakes Harry, she asked for a walk down to the Great Hall, not your hand in marriage. Her face was slowly morphing into a look of horror at her forwardness so I quickly smiled at her,

"Sure."

I turned and made my way down the stairs.

"Harry…"

She did that a lot didn't she, "Yup."I shoved my hands in my pants realising I had no idea what to do with them.

"Is there something going on between you and Ky?"

Of course there was. Wasn't there? But could I tell Cho when Ky and myself haven't even discussed it yet. Well I knew what she had wanted, she had made it clear to Hermione over the holiday, but what did that make us. I was positive if Cho hadn't interrupted five minutes ago we would have been on top of each other again. Was it just attraction? I never reacted like that to anybody else…No it definitely was not just attraction to me. Cho looked to the side awkwardly, oh fuck I hadn't answered her question.

"I'm sorry, its none of my-"

"It's OK. Ky and I are friends."That wasn't a lie. Yeah we fought like cat and dog and made out like crazy but we **were **friends.

She nodded, and continued walking in the perfect line that she had been. Cho was very graceful, there was nothing clumsy about her. Especially while in flight. I wonder whether I walk the way I fly? I doubt it.

"So you guys will be looking for a new keeper?"

"Yeah. Big gloves to full. Wood was talented."

"Oliver was brilliant wasn't he?"She had a small glint in her eye. Were Oliver and her anything more than just friends? It could be possible; there wasn't that big age difference between them. Oh crap, I wouldn't be able to make the tryouts on Friday, now that I have detention. I probably should break the news to Angelina.

"Well, I'll see you around."I looked to the blushing girl at my side. The noise of the Great Hall surrounding us. I nodded and realised its best I smile as well so I did. I watched her walk to the Ravenclaw table, where she sat next to a girl with very curly hair who was giving me a stare that wasn't very encouraging.

The background noise suddenly became more discernible. I heard Cedric's name as well as Dumbledore's and my own, coming up more than once. I took a deep, steadying breath and walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down between Ron and Hermione. I looked for the dark mane and found it easily, the whispers became just wind once more. Ky was deep in conversation with Neville about something opposite us, when Parvarti and Lavender descended on me. This was strange considering Hermione was just telling me earlier that the latter had been talking about me in the morning and they weren't kind words. I was in absolutely no mood to defend myself to the dithering blonde.

"So…." Parvarti squealed into my ear, her black eyes alight. Lavender was leaning forward as if listening to my responses weren't enough; she had to see them happen too.

"So….?" I asked, dishing some mash into my plate.

"Are you two together?"

"Me two?"

Parvarti rolled her eyes, "You and Cho Chang."

"We really did get heaps of homework today, I have no idea how I will finish it all. Did you start that essay from Snape, Lavender?"

It was Lavender's turn to roll her eyes, "Its only due next week Hermione."

Parvarti continued, "So how long?"

Seems Hermione's job at distraction didn't work, I could have told her that though, it was a poor attempt. Before I could answer, Ky stood up and walked towards the door, Neville following behind her.

I turned to Hermione, "Where's Ky going?"

She continued staring pass me, I turned to see that Lavender and Parvarti were still waiting for an answer. "We're not going out."

They didn't look convinced but turned around as Dean and Seamus just sat down on their other side.

I turned back to Hermione, who was reading some textbook, "Well?"

"Well what?"

Was she not paying attention? Ky and Neville just left together. "Where is Ky going?"

"Oh, probably to her detention. You know she has double so hers starts earlier."

"I know, so where did Neville go?"

Ron leaned forward quizzically, "Neville left with Ky. Didn't you see Harry?"

I sighed and dug into my lamb, the wind becoming whispers again. Fuck this; I stood up in one swift movement and the next I had pushed the door open, the steps in between irrelevant.

"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"

I shot up with a start, the nagging pain reaching its peak. It subsided slightly as I scratched my scar, I felt my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten dinner…I lay back down on the bed, plagued by the same thoughts again. Hermione had relayed what she had thought was going through the heads of most of the students…so what, did they think that I had a hand in Cedric's murder? Not that that was far of, I did take him to the graveyard but I never intended for it to end like this. I got up off the bed as another grumble shot through my body, walking out the door with the cloak in my hand.

I took the sandwich from Kinky, who smiled at me. Apparently Dobby was out cleaning something somewhere.

"Miss Ky also is having this nasty habit of missing meals. It is no good for the body."

I nodded at her, and took the cup of cocoa that the other house elf offered. It seems they have forgiven what had happened last year, with Hermione's little attempt to surge them into rebellion. It was oddly comforting being here, with all these souls, no whispers, no stares, no glares. I left the kitchens, fastening the invisibility cloak over me, much more at peace with the world than I had been in a while, well to be specific, since the last time I had captured those magnificent pink lips.

I stopped in my tracks however, as those very same pink lips where inches away from me. A moment later, as if we had travelled back in time, Ky Thornton had surged into me; I fell back easily, stretching one arm out to break my fall and the other encircling around her waist to break her's. Her eyes raged down at me, looking darker and more intense than ever in the wet, pale backdrop that was her face. I barely caught my breath before she had taken it away again with cold pink lips that set my skin on fire.

A/N: Brings me back to the first time they met in Phoenix Accession! Enjoyed it? Please review!


	21. To bare my cowardly claws

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 21**

This is just like fucking Potter. He could never make his mind up could he? And what the fuck, he doesn't even know her yet he likes her. I bet he couldn't tell me one thing about her except that she had shiny hair and a pretty face.

"Ky, you dropped this."

I snapped around, my look of annoyance making Neville take a step back. His face went pale quickly and I quickly dropped the look and sighed, taking the pink slip that must have fallen as I stormed down the stairs.

"Thanks Neville."

He nodded, not even letting out a squeak. Ugh, this just made me feel bad. "Sorry about the whole…face looking like the blast end of a skrewt thing, I've been having a crap day."

He smiled sympathetically at that, "I could tell. I think we all could. I suppose Harry has detention too."

I held the snarl back at the mention of his name and took the seat opposite of Mi, he hovered behind me.

"Aren't you going to sit?"

He complied quickly and nervously, fumbling his way onto the right part of the bench. Mi didn't look too pleased with this, I could tell she wanted to discuss what happened in class earlier but Neville's presence didn't allow for it. Ron was already on his second helping and asked me with his mouth full to the brim,

"Worts the verdick?"

Mi looked at him crossly, chastising him about talking with his mouth full and I pushed my slip in her textbook so she knew what the verdict was without having to disturb their argument. I turned back to Neville.

"How's the mimbletonia doing?"

His nervousness vanished almost instantly as a small smile splayed across his chubby cheeks, "It's doing great. Its growing at a rapid rate actually, I think it's time I start to breed."

I nodded, "You should do it tonight."

He looked startled, "I know. The conditions are perfect aren't they? Temperature, humidity, even lunar cycle…"

He didn't have to look so astonished. I wasn't as adverse to books as I was last year, especially in my summer of distraction. Plus Herbology was the sister science of potions, a good potioneer should know his ingredients better than they know the steps to the potion.

"Then what's stopping you?"

He blushed slightly and I realised what it must be, breeding mimbletonia needed more than one set of hands.

"I have detention in the greenhouse today. Minnie sent an owl in the morning, I am under Filch's care and it seems as old Argie wants me sorting out the Dragon Dung compost. I'll help you then. "

Speaking of compost, Cho and Harry just walked in. I held my neck stiffly and continued talking, "It's starts at five, so we have to be quick here. Is that OK?"

Neville looked as if he downed a bottle of Wide Eye potion; he really shouldn't be so shocked that someone is offering him help. He nodded excessively and dug into his food. A minute later we got up and left, I didn't even tell Mi bye, not wanting to talk to Harry and knowing that she would see the slip anyway.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"""~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~

"Quickly, cover them!"

I quickly floated the pot of soil and tilted it over the two mimbletonia's that Neville was holding down. They were more than just a handful with their increased motility in the night and he let go, the soil holding them securely. I tipped the next pot over, the soil covering them completely now and Neville quickly patted it down. He was soaked with stink sap, I siphoned most of it out and into a vial. He smiled through the goo,

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem, maybe we should play some romantic music. I know Mona has a wireless over here somewhere."

He laughed, "No, the mating has more to do with the position of the limbs in the soil than anything romantic. It's a physiological response due to the conditions. Should be done in an hour. Want some help with the dung?"

He was really in his element for herbology wasn't he?

"If you're sure, I won't say no. It's back here."

I held the door open for him and he walked inside to the back room. It smelled ten times worse than the stink sap and I thanked the founders I had a strong stomach. Neville didn't even crinkle his nose at the smell,

"I've done these loads of times for Professor Sprout. It's best to make your own compost, she only let's Filch make the ones for the first years, I've made the ones for the older students a few times."

I couldn't help smiling at the look of pride on his face. "Firstly you have to mix the dung with the Antiseptic solution over there. Then full up those buckets with the mixture to this line," He prodded the two third mark, "and then top it up with the soil. Cast a mixing spell for a minute. That's all."

It wasn't complicated and we worked in silence, I didn't feel like opening my mouth in this room. But I could see why Neville didn't mind so much…it was kind of soothing, playing in the mud. Fine, it was dung, but thinking of it as mud made me feel better. We were done in forty minutes and I was happy to breathe freely in the front room.

"Thanks Neville, I probably would be here the whole night if it wasn't for you. And then dear old Umbridge would probably give me another months worth of detention."

He laughed, "What time is it by the way? I hope I didn't make you late."He added, full of worry.

"Nah, I have another few minutes to kill before I face the old toad. No offence to Trevor."

He laughed but his face turned serious quickly, "What do you think she'll have you do?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea, probably would be horrid though."

"She'll probably make you write lines, she looks the type to do that."He said consolingly.

I laughed bitterly, "She looks the type to put the cruciatus curse on me over and over again!"

The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself, so much for having a strong stomach; I cringed at my word vomit. He turned around quickly, obviously trying to school his features. Fuck, I was such an idiot.

"Look Neville-"

He laughed but it echoed with fakeness, "Or she'll make you-"

"I know about your parents."

He turned around quickly, his face morphing from shock to anger. I guess I used the quick like a band-aid approached too often but it was my style, no beating around the bush. I was meaning to have this talk with him ever since Harry had told me last term.

"That's none of your business!"

"Of course it isn't."I said, agreeing with him completely. "I won't ask you anything about it, I promise. I just thought that you should know that one of those fuckers is dead." I told Harry the night that he and I had shared all our secrets that Neville deserved to know who Mad Eye really was. Harry didn't want to have this conversation, I couldn't blame him though. He just saw Voldemort come back, and was dealing with…I'll do this for him. Spare him one difficult conversation…

Neville leaned against the table top, his face pale and his eyes unfocused, "Lestranges…"

"No. Not them. Crouch. You should probably sit." I gestured to the stool and he fell into it, still staring at me with his brows furrowed. I told him all about the real identity of Moody last year, he looked as if he was going to throw up and I honestly didn't blame him.

"I can't…he was so…" He stood up quickly and began to pace the room, his breathing coming out in erratic spurts; he grabbed his hair, trying to fathom the fact that the man that had tortured his parents was so close to him last year.

I placed my hand softly on his forearm, "I'm not going to tell you to calm down, because you have every right to fucking rage about it. It's not OK what happened, none of it is OK."

He looked at me, his eyes not seeing me at all. I quickly hugged him to me, knowing what he needed right now was some quiet and warmth. He held me tightly and I felt his tears wet my hair; I didn't look up though, knowing it would embarrass him. I just concentrated on the floor, until his breathing became normal.

"Last year I was attacked. By a death eater. He…did quite a number on me. I was breaths away from death…it left me unconscious for three months."

He hadn't said a thing, but I could tell he was listening. "In those three months…"I hadn't really spoken about this to anyone except Mi and I never told her about the coma, not wanting to frighten her any more. "They say you're unconscious but you're not really. Not all the time. I couldn't hear anyone or see them, but they were times, times that come up in my dreams that have me retching myself awake…you feel. And smell. I had dreams about it…memories. I could smell Mi's shampoo, and Sev's herbal scent, Linus and Lenzo's cologne…feel Nonno's hands, kinky's…I just thought you…you should know."

I knew his parents were lying somewhere unconscious, I didn't know if he still visited them or not but I felt like it's necessary for him to know from someone firsthand that they really could sense him there, even if they didn't respond.

"Did it hurt?"

"No. I don't remember pain; I think that's why you're in that state…to cope."

I dug in my pocket and pulled out the page I had nicked from Filch's office before term had closed and was carrying it from yesterday, waiting for the right time, "Here."

He took it from me, and his lips trembled…

"I'll see you around Neville." I knew he needed to be alone right now, and I walked out of the greenhouse, the last thing I heard was his sniffles as he looked down at the detention slip recounting the confession that Alice Reed and Frank Longbottom had made in their own handwriting, that Argus Filch had caught them making out behind Greenhouse three on the first day of term…

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~~"

I knocked at the door. That whole conversation with Neville had really put things in perspective for me. What was I to be angry about? What really? Here was Neville, whose parents were lying comatose somewhere, the people responsible locked up but living, no real redemption…yet he painted a smile on his face every day and treated everyone pleasantly. And I couldn't even man up and tolerate Umbridge.

"Come in."The sweet voice of the devil invited me into her little piece of hell. It was what I imagined it to be; I stepped through the door and stared at the pink pinkness. This lady had problems, maybe upon finding out how ugly she was as a baby and her manly features, her mother forced the colour on her as some kind of therapy. To make her more feminine. It explained the bows…and the frills and the little squeak of a voice.

She smiled her sickening curve at me, "Please come sit."

She gestured to the chair and table in front of her. I furrowed my brows; I guess Neville was right; she was the line giving type.

I sat down and a moment later there was a quiet knock on the door, she stood up and went to the door. I watched one of the kittens scratching the glass at me,

"Come in."

I turned around, had someone other than myself managed to piss her off so much to put them in detention on the first day. I know Harry's started tomorrow. My eyes widened slightly as it fell on the familiar shiny hair and pretty face, she smiled shyly at me. I tried to instruct my face to do the same but I'm sure it must look more a grimace.

"I am sure you know Miss Thornton, Miss Chang."

Cho turned to her and nodded. What on earth was going on? Chang didn't seem the type to get detention.

"Marvellous."It didn't seem marvellous at all, Umbridge walked to her seat, gesturing Cho to sit on the chair next to mine. I noticed she didn't have a desk.

"Are you sure about this Miss Chang?"

Cho's lips trembled slightly and then she nodded quickly.

"Splendid. Now Miss Thornton, I would like you to-"

"What's going on…Professor Umbridge." I threw in the last part, remembering what I had told myself before I walked in here. She smiled at the act of submission,

She did that vile little laugh of hers, "You see Miss Thornton, after your departure in class, Mr Potter got me thinking. It's ever so disrespectful that we haven't written a little story to go in the school archives about the unfortunate circumstances resulting in Mr Diggory's death. All the details would be there, about how he passed away in his attempt at glory in the Triwizard Tournament. Well, it seems I am in a kind mood today and have decided that you shall help me gather the information necessary for the article this week. I shall leave you to it, I know this must be hard for Miss Chang, I don't want to make a hard situation that much more difficult with my authoritative presence. Will you be more comfortable if I left?"

I watched as Chang shook her shiny head in the negative.

As she spoke my heart beat faster and faster, my breathing came quicker but I held steady. I wouldn't let this woman see how this affected me. Not this vile, despicable excuse of a human being who will take advantage of something as painful as death to execute punishment on a temperamental fifteen year old. I controlled my every feeling, my every action, ensuring I didn't send this woman flying out the window.

I took a deep steadying breath that I hid as I fidgeted in my seat; I flipped over the parchment and read the first question, desperate to flee as soon as possible.

"What was your relation to Cedric Diggory?"

I didn't look at Chang, and my throat burned as I tried to steady my voice. I concentrated on the parchment, hunched over it.

She hesitated for a moment, but I think that had more to do with the fact there was a teacher in the room. I bet she blushed as she said, "He…was my boyfriend."

"How long did you date for?"

"About six months, we started…oh should I just answer the question-"

"Elaborate as much as you want Miss Chang. Talking helps."

Like this bitch knew a thing that helped anyone, "OK. Erm, he asked me to the Yule Ball. And then afterwards he asked me to go steady."

"How did he do this Miss Chang?"

I scribbled, concentrating on the sound the quill was making, trying to write without fully processing.

"He…told me how he felt about me. That he really liked me and that he never…" sniffle, "he never met a girl like me before. He was always very romantic." I heard her blow her nose.

"What was your first date like?"

Really…this was for the school archives? Umbridge was being quite obvious.

"Well we went to Madam Puddifoots in Hogsmeade, it was the first trip after the Christmas break. He was the perfect gentleman, he pulled out chairs, fit the bill even though I wanted to go Dutch, he…he bought me a rose. He gave me his sweater when it got cold…it was amazing. Oh and he got me this."

She was gesturing to something and I moved my head mechanically up; she pulled out a necklace with a small diamond in the middle.

"He always did sweet things like that."

I looked back down at the parchment, "How did you feel when he pulled you out of the lake?"

"Well I was numbed by the cold, but that day was also the day that I realised…" She sniffled some more, "…that I loved him."

She cried some more, I spared a glance to Umbridge, would she really let the girl go through this to get at me. I met her bland brown eyes, as she stared at me. I schooled my face, showing nothing. I watched as her lips moved,

"What made you realise that you loved him Miss Chang."

"Once we got out of the lake he disappeared…I thought it was strange at first, but when he got back he had my favourite jacket and blanket and a steaming cup of my favourite tea…"

Umbridge stared at me, satisfaction gleaming from her beady eyes, nodding her head so that I can read off the next question, "What were your opinions on him being chosen as Hogwarts Champion?"

"He was the best choice. He was talented and brave and had all the makings of a hero. I mean…Harry is also talented, I just think he was too young. Cedric was mature, more ready."

"What are three words you would describe him as?"

"Honest, loyal and hard working."

So Hufflepuff, I thought. "Did you see a future with him?"

"Of course. Ced and I…" More sniffling, "My future was him."

I bit my lower lip hard, thankful for the hair blocking my face. "If he were…"Breathe Ky, just read it off.

"Yes Miss Thornton."

Anger that helped me keep the pain away allowed me to pick my head up and look Umbridge straight in the eye, "If he were here today, what do you think he would say about…the circumstances. Would he blame the committee?"

What kind of fucked up question was that.

She sniffled, "Cedric wasn't one to blame. And he definitely wouldn't blame the Ministry. He actually wanted to join the Ministry after school."

She was quiet and I noticed that she was crying silently.

Umbridge patted her hand comfortingly, "This was very brave of you Miss Chang. Now you can rest easy knowing the real Cedric Diggory will be known by everyone for ages to come."

Cho nodded and made her way to the door.

Umbridge turned to me, I bit my inner cheek until I tasted rust but couldn't stop, I waited for her to dismiss me.

"You may leave Miss Thornton. Same time tomorrow."

I nodded mechanically and made for the door.

"Miss Thornton?"

I turned around, the blood pounding in my ears in fury but I held it at bay.

"The parchment Miss Thornton."

I looked down at the parchment that was scrunched in my fist. After all that…after everything…this little action showed Umbridge just what she wanted. She had won.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~~"

I felt the twinge in my stomach once I exited the door, no amount of breathing will neutralize the acid that was building up within me. I walked slowly at first, thoughts incoherent. Neat brown hair and grey eyes…green light. I started running; I ignored the shout from the prefect and continued through. It was as if the wind will push the thoughts away, keep the memories at bay. The fat lady smiled down at me but I muttered the password, I made the common room in five strides and pushed the door to the dorm, heading straight for sanctuary.

"…ric was in his hands! Nobody saw what happened that day Parvarti…put two and two together. Do you honestly think he can beat You Know Who?"

"Well Dumbledore says-"

"Dumbledore's senile. Didn't you read the-"

I didn't wait for Bobby to continue, I barged into the bathroom. She stood stock still, her toothbrush hanging loosely in her mouth. I crossed the room in a step, ignoring Parvarti's squeals in the tub.

"Continue."The voice didn't sound like my own.

She backed up against the sink from my closeness and Parvarti was fidgeting in the side, grabbing a robe.

"Ky…I."

"You what Brown? What? Tell me?"

I pushed her slightly and her back hit the basin. She quickly backed up near the wall. She never did know when to close her mouth, did she, brave by the distance, she continued,

"I understand your bias, but you must see logic. How could Harry beat the strongest wizard in the world? We all knew…he wanted that cup so badly that he illegally entered…"

"Lavender stop!"

"-when did the rules ever matter to him? Cedric was just in his wa-"

She didn't finish her sentence as I slammed her against the wall with my bare hands, all thoughts of magic forgotten.

"Ky!"

I ignored Parvarti, only seeing red as I grabbed Bobby by the scruff of her shirt and held her against the wall, my face right in hers,

"First things first Brown, my grandfather is the strongest wizard in the world, even to little fucked up bitches like yourself. Secondly, say one more thing about Harry having to do something about…about Harry killing someone, you won't have to give a flying fuck about whether Voldemort is back or not because I will be the one that will hunt you down and strangle your little neck. And thirdly-"

"Ky." That voice made me let go of her shirt as if it burned, the red disappearing. I turned quickly, seeing Mi hovering in the doorway, her mouth and eyes gaping in shock. I took a deep breath…and walked towards her, wanting to explain, but I was stopped as I felt something hard hit my head.

I turned around, but Bobby didn't give me a chance as she grabbed my hair. I tried pushing her off me, but the next second I felt my foot slip on the water Parvarti had splashed on the floor when she got out. I felt the splash, and for a second I was submerged in water, Bobby's hands were still wrapped in my hair. Was she drowning me? I tried pushing up but couldn't, my legs which were still out of the sink were flailing. The weight lifted and I broke the surface quickly, gulping for air.

"Oh Godric! Oh Godric! I didn't mean to, I was trying to get out and I didn't realise I was pushing her in! Ky-"

"FUCK OFF BROWN!"

I lurched out of the bathroom, and dashed for the door. I felt a hand grip me and I swatted it away. The second time however it was sturdy.

"JUST WAIT!"

I turned to Mi, her face pale and her hair wet, she must have been the one that pulled Lavender off.

"Mi-"

"Don't! Just don't speak! I don't care what you do and I don't care who you go to to do it, but you will sort your shit out! You cannot treat people like this!"She gestured to the bathroom door, where Lavender and Parvarti's voices floated out from, "And you can't treat Umbridge like that either! She is a teacher! Yes she is infuriating, but at the same time she did nothing to provoke you this morning when you acted like the worse kind of delinquent with her!"

Her face was moving to red and my heart pained to see that look of disappointment in her eyes, Mi was a constant, wasn't she? She was a constant…then why did she feel like a variable now. My heart throbbed and my stomach ached with the pain…I turned and fled. Tired of seeing that look, the same look that Sev had, the same one that he had…when I saw him in boggart form. I exited the portrait and knew exactly where I was heading. I raced down the stairs…I'll kill him. I'll kill him.

A/N: I had to think of a new punishment for Ky, Umbridge seems the type to tailor make her torture. Hope you liked it, please review!

Kalina


	22. To go all in

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 22**

I raced down the empty basement corridor, running for so long and so fast I was surely half dry. I suddenly made contact with something hard, and as I began to fall backward I felt a hand circle around my waist. I looked down...at the warm body that I now lay on top of, which appeared out of thin air…to save me from these all consuming thoughts. I didn't think for a second more, this whole day had been one horrendous thought and I crashed my lips onto his.

He returned the kiss in kind…no, there was nothing kind about this kiss. It was rough and greedy and it bled of desperation. I pulled myself to him and he held me tightly, his eyes closed, relying totally on his sense of smell and touch. I looked down as he opened his bright green eyes, the intensity of the stare causing my blood to flow like lava through my veins.

He suddenly stopped, and pulled himself back, steadying me with his legs. I leaned forward but he stopped me with a delicate touch. His fingers caressed my cheek as if it was porcelain, as if he would break me if he exerted any kind of pressure. He traced a line over my lips, his eyebrows knotted together,

"What are you running away from this time, Kyrianna?"

My name fell of his lips so effortlessly; it was as if he had called me nothing but that from the very beginning. Yet not one fibre of my being objected to the use of the name like it usually did, there was something about the way it sounded in his voice, in his breath, that fit perfectly. It wasn't the fact that I didn't like my name all this time; it was that it wasn't said with this voice….

I didn't respond…I couldn't respond. The images flashed through my head and all I wanted to do was distract myself. He held my face steadily in his hands,

"Tell me."

It seeped with sincerity, as he held me chained by his emerald gaze. I wanted to tell him…I wanted to tell him everything. Let him know it all, but I remember what had went on earlier that night…and honestly I don't know which confrontation with Chang hurt more. That thought had the fire burn in my stomach again.

"I need you."I stopped thinking as he leant forward and kissed my right cheek, moving with a finesse I never knew Harry to possess, to my ear, "You are mine." There was something about the way he said it that sent a shiver down my spine. This was not Harry Potter and Kyrianna Thornton…somewhere between his lips and mines, the roles reversed. He became braver and I submissive…free…care-free.

I moved my face to capture his lips again, and he manoeuvred out of the way with a smirk on his lips, "Not till you agree."

"I didn't know it was a question."I laughed, placing a small kiss on his scar. I felt a tingle across my lips as if electrocuted, it didn't frighten me though. It provoked me to do it again. And again. Harry's hands held my waist, his chin resting on my breast as I playfully kissed his scar.

I pulled back and looked down at him and suddenly saw deep grey eyes looking up at me. I scurried off him quickly, my heart thumping in my chest. I clutched at it, begging for it to slow down. Harry reached for me, utterly in shock.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"I can't!"

I stood up and turned quickly. He grabbed me and pulled me roughly to him, "Can't what!"

"Be with you…"

We were both breathing so heavy and were so close I couldn't tell whose movement was whose, "Why?"

A pang shot through my insides and I wriggled away from him. He let go and I looked at his crestfallen face and ran away, knowing all hopes of distraction were gone.

I raced down corridor after corridor, concentrating hard on feeling. Just feeling…the feeling of the air as it rushed through my damp clothes making my hair stand on end from the coolness. The feel of the cold stone of the lower level floors of Hogwarts as my sneakers slammed against them, the pain not even being processed. The tickling of my hair as it whipped my cheeks as I took turn after turn. But nothing distracted me. The grey eyes had changed to bright emerald green, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, as it shorn with the same disappointment. It plagued me like some kind of rash that infested my skin…slate…ornyx…chocolate…emerald…

I slammed the door behind me, not waiting to catch my breath as I launched myself onto the stool, magic beyond me right now as I physically grabbed my solution, my hands shaking uncontrollably, my breath long left me and my heart following suit….

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~""~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Miss KY!" I heard the squeaky voice float over and felt the slight nudge at my shoulder, I turned away from it resolutely, determined to descend deeper into sleep. I woke up quickly as my shoulder hit the floor and let out a painful groan as my butt followed suit, it's seemed one turn was all it took to usurp the queen. I looked at my scarlet throne and wiped the sleep away furiously. I looked up to see a frowning Kinky,

"I thought a good house elf doesn't wish harm on their master."

"That am the truth. Lucky Master Sirius is not being in any danger." I glared at her and got to my feet. She looked me up and down, for a slight creature she was doing a very good job.

"You is still in yesterdays uniform."

"Doesn't make a difference, does it, same thing, different day." I walked to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I picked up my toothbrush, observing it as if I had never seen it before; I turned to Kinky, an eyebrow raised in question,

"There is a new set of robes." She pointed at the scarlet arm chair that I just fell off, I smiled slightly at her proper use of the preposition but it quickly fell as my head throbbed. She came forward quickly, her stern face morphing into worry,

"Everything am OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the clothes Kinky. And the toothbrush."I had an idea as to how she knew I wasn't in my dorm last night, a habit she had gotten in to over the holidays. She seemed to come and check up on me in the night, I guess the change of venue wasn't going to stop her.

"No. It is not. But Kinky won't ask more. Kinky just wants miss Ky to know that…hiding in her potions room won't help anything. Plus, armchairs are not beds. You must be going if you don't want to miss breakfast. I must be going back to the kitchens."

She nodded at me and vanished with a click. The announcement of her desired location had me climbing into my fresh clothes with speed, the door banging shut when I was already halfway down the corridor, breakfast long forgotten.

I didn't need to wait long; it was almost like déjà vu as he manoeuvred his way through the barrels. He didn't get far when I descended on him, my wand jabbed to his throat.

I didn't see his black hair, or his surprised face as a cloud of red descended on me. It blocked all reason from view.

He didn't step back or try to defend himself; actually he returned my glare and gesture with a look of concern that angered me beyond words.

It seemed that did it, and his surprised face quickly faded to confused, then blank, then gagging, as he pulled at his neck.

I blinked hard, trying to push the red poison away as it egged me on. I managed to overcome it and he fell to the floor spluttering.

He looked up at me, spluttering,

"Ky-"

"Don't! Just tell me why!"

He massaged his throat, giving me the same infuriating look of concern. I held my breath, starving my magic of power to retaliate with. He got to his feet, staggering slightly.

"Why- "He croaked out, his throat dry. He coughed a bit and my magic swirled around me, impatient. "Why what?"

Was he really going to do this? Really?

"Did she bribe you? Did she threaten you? At least tell me it was torture Corner. At least let there have been bloodshed for your…." What was it? Betrayal? Was it really? His only allegiance was to a boy that had no power over this realm. I hissed inwardly at that lie, that boy had more power over this realm presently than he did when he was alive.

"Please forgive me for any slight that I made against you Ky, but it wasn't intentional. I have no idea of what you speak of-"His eyes shorn with a sincerity that made me take a mental step back of doubt.

"Umbridge."The name was marred as I growled it out. He shook his head in confusion,

"The new Defence teacher? What is it? Is this about what Potter was saying yesterday-"

"Stop your blubbering Corner. This is about you. You telling her about…us."He knew who the 'us' pertained to and he shook his profusely at the statement.

"What…no…why would I…I wouldn't…he wouldn't..."

I looked at his flustered face of honesty and my magic calmed down instantly. It wasn't him. He wasn't the one that told Umbridge about us.

"Ky I would never…why would I even have to…he's not here to explain…"

I walked away from his unformed thoughts, my head aching worse than before. He was the only one, Mi wouldn't, and Harry definitely wouldn't…who else knew?

I bumped into something, blinded by thoughts and a firm hand steadied me and let go just as quickly. I didn't have to even look up to know who it was, the touch and smell was clue enough. I took a deep breath expecting the molten green eyes…the breath never let out though. It was trapped within me, confusion turning into pain at the blank eyes. His expressionless face lasted all but one second until he broke into a smile; he nodded his head to the table,

"Breakfast?" And walked ahead…leaving me standing there, wondering if I had dreamed of midnight snogs on floors of deserted corridors. I waited for a heart beat…and then turned around, heading in the opposite direction.

A/N: Don't be angry … Just remember a good thing is worth the wait…and I think Harry and Ky definitely deserve our patience, thank you for reading.

Please review,

Kalina


	23. To be a bystander in this breakdown

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 23**

**Hermione's POV**

I watched as Harry walked casually to the breakfast table. Well it would appear to be casual to anyone else, I saw his eyes brim with determination and his shoulders hold steady, has if he was having a hard time even keeping them up. I held the table tightly, as I watched Ky turn and walk away from him, squeezing tighter at the forlorn look on her face. I bit my lip and Harry sat down next to me, deep in conversation with Ron. Our gaze met for a second and he looked away quickly, reminding me of last night.

After Ky had stormed away I collapsed into my bed, praying for sleep to take me as a prisoner and prevent me from running after her. I held on for fifteen fruitless minutes, until I flung the sheets off me, and flew down the stairs, regret churning in my stomach…it stopped when I reached the common room however.

_I had seen Harry when he was plagued by invisible monsters that ran rampage in school, when he was accused of aiding said monster, when he raged about unknown godfathers that turned traitor against his parents, when he came back from duels with Dark Lords, but today was the first time I had ever seen Harry like this. He hovered in the doorway, as if a hundred dementors had attacked him again. Worried, I flitted to him, he looked at me unseeing._

"_Is everything OK? What happened? Should I call-"_

_I stopped when he looked at me, somehow knowing this wasn't a Voldemort related problem. He walked to the couch and sat down. I suddenly realised that we were up for the same reason, or at least the same person. _

_He sat quietly for a few minutes, and for once I held my tongue. Ron and I had made a decision once he had told me on the train yesterday that he knew about them. We would stay out of this…whatever it was, we would stay out. He looked up at me, and my heart ached, _

"_I don't understand." He looked at me, the angry teenager disappearing, replaced by the familiar face of my brother. The boy that turned to me whenever life stumped him somehow, my heart pained again for him and I quickly sat down, for once not knowing what to say to him. He shook his head, "It's like…nothing hurts when…"He didn't have to continue, I saw the look on Ky's face myself after they had kissed. For two souls that were driven into pain, for something to not hurt was bliss much more than passion could ever accomplish. "Yet she doesn't want me."_

_He looked down at the last part. The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop myself, "That's not true."_

_Shite. I bit my lip as he looked up at me, the slightest glimpse of hope in his eyes. "Did she say she did?"_

_I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. I shook my head in the negative, not having the heart to say the words. He hung his head again and I bit my cheek. Well, she didn't say it out loud, but I could tell she had feelings for him. She always did. She was just confused…I think. I think it was the Cho factor, she always felt like Harry had feelings for her. Well he had, but I think they long since past. He grew up. I ignored Ron's voice telling me to keep out of it, _

"_You know…if you told her-"_

"_I did." He still didn't look up, concentrating on the carpet as if it told the future. _

_It obviously didn't work out the way he expected. What did Ky do? And why did she do it? I wiped at my face, not realising that I had started crying. Harry looked up at me, utterly confused at my sniffling. I tried to stop, embarrassed. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_I couldn't explain it to him, not after she had left him in this state. I couldn't explain how worried I was about her. Yes, she seemed fine. She was an exceptionally good actress, but nobody saw her the way I did. Risking her and Agnes' life just to be part of the action may seem just like a Ky move…but it wasn't. She didn't put other people at risk with her dares. Plus this whole holiday she alienated herself in a sly way, choosing to work in the potions lab at Grimmauld place away from us. Even at nights she wouldn't come to bed. And then there are all these altercations. To attack a person the way she did Bellamy was so not in her nature, not to that extreme. And Umbridge wasn't a saint but she barely said a word before Ky chose to degrade her. And then there was Lavender…what was she going to do to Lavender…I knew where all the problems stemmed from. It had to come from the same place…but she wouldn't talk! I try so hard, but not a word comes out does it! She's like a vault._

_Harry stood up and put his arms around me, "You mustn't feel as if you have to take sides."_

_Where was this Harry all this time? This Harry that did not scream, this Harry that I wasn't afraid of,_

"_It's not that. I don't know what to do…"_

_The thought scared me more than anything. I had no idea how to fix Ky when she was so resolutely sure to stay broken. _

"_I advise you to do the same thing I am. Do nothing." He stood up and walked to the door to the boys dorm, leaving me sitting there pondering whether there was method to that madness…can Hermione Granger do nothing. Can Harry Potter?_

Looks like he can. He seemed perfectly normal now. I stuck by the decision I had made as well, welding myself to my seat with sheer will power, preventing me from running after her. Ky needed to sort herself out…I can't…I just can't watch herself implode. Not a second more.

'`'`'`'``'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

I scratched out the sentence, pricking my ears for footsteps. I waited, but there was no creaking door. Had she decided to sleep away from the dorm again? What was Umbridge doing for her detention? I wanted to ask the whole day today…but my restraint wasn't tested. Ky was scarce today. She was present…but not really. She was different…she never spoke in class and did her work in silence. She never made a comment about Luna's forthright testament to following Harry, nor Ernie McMillans. What was Harry doing for detention?

I quickly pushed my curtains aside as she walked through the door. She headed for her bed and then turned and looked at me, she smiled. It wasn't forced or fake in any way. It was sincere and foreign.

"Goodnight Mi."

She disappeared behind her curtains, my head still hovering through mines, trying to process what I saw.

''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

I waited outside her lab, today had been breaking point. Yesterday could have been a once off thing. Our schedule was good, no Umbridge…but still. Ky was perfectly normal. No, not Ky normal. Normal normal. She never spoke out of turn, she didn't even laugh at Dean's impersonation of Umbridge, breasts and all. This was worrying, something was definitely up. I can't do 'nothing'. What was I thinking?

I grew tired of waiting and entered. Maybe she had finished detention early. I knew Umbridge had Harry writing lines; maybe she was doing the same. The room was empty though. I exited; baffled as to her where about…I didn't have to look far though.

I watched as she exited her bedroom, that same blank look on her face. I walked forward, but then stopped, what was I going to say? This is just another rebellious act. She knows full well she isn't allowed in her room during term. I watched her walk away, proud at my self control and not going and bombarding her with questions. I made to follow and then stopped.

"Miss Granger, out past curfew. Ten points from Gryffindor."

I turned to the oily haired man that scared me more than I let on, "I am a prefect Professor Snape."

He didn't even bother with a response as he skulked away.

''``'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'``'`'`

Today is the day. If she continues as she had been doing for the previous days, I'll confront her. No…no that would be of no use. I tried that already. I'll owl Linus… or visit Dumbledore. It was strange that he had not seen her yet; I don't think they met for their usual cocoa…maybe that affected her as well.

I watched as she walked down the table and sat next to Ron, opposite myself and Harry. She greeted us, Ron the only one returning it with any sort of effort. Harry clumsily dropped milk all down his front; I shook my head, why was he even trying to use his left hand to eat? A shadow fell over the table and for the first time in three days Ky made any sort of action. She looked mildly surprised. I watched as a Hufflepuff seventh year, who I think was named Jack Corner walked passed in a rage and plopped into a stool.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Thornton. You know the rules full well."Snape spoke quietly, but he didn't have to. People didn't sit too close to us these days. "And if I find another boy in your room I'll do more than give him a month's worth of detention and destroy all evidence of his presence, no matter how special he may find his quidditch jersey to be."

Her hand stopped on its way to her mouth at that, her whole stance changing from lazy listening to attentive alertness. The spoon clanged loudly as it fell into her bowl and the milk splashed all over her face. The next second I had my head in my arm, ducking from the shattered glass that exploded from the jar of juice.

"Ky…what the-"

Ron didn't get to finish his sentence as she stood up in an instant, her own face and arms dripping with specks of blood from where the pieces had hit her unguarded body. She turned on her heel and ran; I got up and pushed past a gaping Snape, for once not sparing a thought of what the teachers thought of me, all thoughts of doing nothing gone out the window at the look of complete devastation etched on my best friends face.

A/N: Please review!

Kalina


	24. Truth, a beauty in its nudity

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 24**

**Ky's POV**

It couldn't be true. It couldn't even be possible. No. it was impossible. I pushed past the Slytherin's and ignored Parkinson's cackles of laughter. I felt the wind sting me, more harshly in certain places but I ignored it and made it through the door much like I had a few months ago. I fell to the floor quickly, and looked under the bed. I grabbed the box and flung it open; my heart beating so fast it physically hurt me.

I touched the bottom, skirting around the lone object…as if hoping that there was some sort of mistake. That I was just not seeing. I picked up the offending object and flung it against the wall, where it clanged to the floor.

_My eyes opened, blinking repetitively from the bright sunlight shining through the open window. Why did Madam Pomfrey have to be such a morning person? I felt cold and shivered…wasn't it warmer last night? Oh wait…I looked to the bed on my right, it was empty. It seems my heater had tossed me back in my own bed and left. I rubbed my hands together, feeling cold on my chest._

_The electrifying feeling ran up and around my neck and I found the source. The necklace. Potter must have put it back on me last night…_

I couldn't breathe, the choking sensation got a whole of me again as I let my knees hit the floor. I searched my pockets frantically, looking for my sanctuary.

I found it and had trouble undoing the cap with the rate my hand was shaking. Flashes of grey eyes shining with laughter, with fear, cold and empty and disappointed rattled through my mind. I finally undid the cap and placed the bottle to my lips.

"NO!"

I felt the body before I could react, I watched as the flask flew out of my hand and my brain surged with images as my only hope seeped into the carpet. I reached for it, pushing the body off with ease. I barely touched it when my hands were pushed down hard over my head,

"Please…please…"

I looked up in to her cocoa orbs as she held me down. My shame leaked into my mouth and tasted of salt but I couldn't stop wriggling trying to get to the flask.

"NO!"

The sound was a grating screech that bled from her throat, I felt a drop hit my face, as her worry mingled with my shame. With every drop my breath came slower and slower, with every trembled lip I stopped wriggling as I saw my reflection in her chocolate orbs.

The images ploughed through my head relentlessly and she had no choice but to get off me as I flung myself up, throwing up over the floor. It was as if my own body was trying to help me get rid of it all…

I felt cold fingers at my neck pulling my hair back, and a patting on my back. I didn't deserve this. I wanted to push her away. I wanted to her to go away. But instead I found myself flinging around and grabbing her, as the pain surged through me. She held me just as fiercely back as if she could feel it too. My eyes fell on the now empty box and the wailing got louder.

I was absolutely dry when I eventually let go of her, my face dirty with tears and snot. There was nothing pretty about this situation, nothing at all.

She looked at me, as she quietly wiped my face with a hankie. She was the only person in Gryffindor that had one. I wanted to pull away again, but I selfishly let her continue.

"It was his sweater that Snape found."

Mi was the most brilliant witch I ever knew. I let my back hit the bed and curled up in a ball, trying to fight it.

She dropped in front of me, her face trying to hide her fear.

"Please…let me help."

"Nothing can help it."

Her look quickly became one of fury as she tossed a glance at the now empty flask, "Not that you didn't try! Calming Draughts are extremely addictive Ky! Not to mention prescription only!"

I looked at her and then looked away. Another layer of shame coating me,

"Please, please Ky- let me-"

"You can't." I snapped at her. "Nobody can! Nobody can take it away."

"Take what away…please tell me?"

She shook me with strength I never knew Mi to possess, and I flopped back and forth like a rag doll. Her eyes shorn with devastation and I felt myself whisper,

"The guilt…"

And just like that the tears flowed freely again, but my head didn't ache with the images. She stopped shaking me but didn't let go and knelt down to reach my height,

"It isn't your fault that Cedric died. You tried your hardest to get to them on time. You did."

"I did."I nodded. "I know that."I nodded fervently, it was Voldemort's fault. Not mine. I had come to terms with that. "It's the before…"

"The before what?"

I could tell by the gleam in her eyes just how much it meant that I was finally talking. I held her gaze and continued, "What happened before he died."

She nodded, willing me to go on.

"I had a dream."

"A premonition?"

I shook my head so roughly as if willing the thoughts to fly out my ears. "Just a dream. It made my decision."

"What decision?"She asked tentatively.

"My decision to be with him."

"You dreamt of him."

My heart ached at this,

"_You dreamt of me?"He smirked down at me._

"No, no." The truth that I had never spoken came out. "No, not of him."

…_he knelt before me, slowly slipping the mask up. He kissed my knee, and then my thigh and I emitted a sigh. He pushed my legs apart and I looked down. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him towards me. He smirked and pulled off the rest of his mask…his emerald eyes aglow with promises that my heart begged him to keep. _

"Of Harry. I dreamt of Harry. It was Harry, it was always Harry."

Mi didn't say anything at that and looked at me worried. She bit her lip, "You couldn't have known Ky. You didn't know that he would-"

"That he would die! I didn't. I really didn't. How was I supposed to know that the last words that I spoke to him were mostly lies!"I felt my chest constrict but I needed the words to come out now that I finally found them. "I didn't know! We're just kids…we're all just kids."

"_When I walk into the great hall it's you I look for. When I walk pass a class room, it's you I looked for."_

"_Why are you still with her then?" I whispered so softly if he wasn't near he wouldn't have heard me. _

"_I'm selfish. I thought with time she could help me get over you. I realise that's impossible now."_

"I thought that with time he would help me get over Harry. I was selfish."

"Why did you have to get over Harry Ky? Why did you even try?"

I looked at Mi, surprised at her lack of the obvious answer. "You were there Mi. When Harry told me he likes Cho."

She looked at me confused,

"_What would you think if I dated Cedric?"_

"_Diggory?" I observed his face carefully, but it betrayed nothing._

"_No, the Entertainer. Who else?"_

"_I would say thanks."_

"_What?"_

"_Well your dating Diggory would free Cho up, wouldn't it?"_

"It's not that I didn't like Cedric."I shook my head profusely at Mi, hoping she would see, "I liked him, I did. But Harry…"

Every lie I ever told concerning Harry broke free of its constraints and I pushed my face into my hands,

"I'm such a fucking liar."

"No…no, you're just a teenager. How would you know-"

"But I made all the choices! I chose Harry!"

I screamed it at Mi, wanting her to see the monster that I was. "No Ky…you didn't. You made Cedric's last moments-"

"NO! I lied to myself! I lied!"

"_Potter!" I shouted, then stopped. What was I going to do, tell him to give it to Cedric? Just before the task? Cedric would probably think Harry bewitched it or something and the last thing Harry wants to do is talk to Cedric. Oh Mi, why are you in my head! He continued to stare, _

"_What?"_

"_Oh…goodluck."I walked past him and the Mi in my head placed a face to the voice. A worried face. She was worried about Harry wasn't she? More nervous for him than the exams and that is saying something. Oh what the heck,_

"_Here."_

"_What's this?"_

"_A gun. What does it look like Potter? Just take it, it's no use to me now. I want it back after, mind you, and for every scratch I'll put one to match on your face."_

"_Wow, aren't you just the most generous person in the world. So kind and giving. Just who I needed to see before the task."_

"_Sarcasm doesn't suit you."He looped the locket over his head, and then pushed it into his shirt. I nodded at him and walked away, looking for a head of brown in the blur of the crowd. _

"I wanted Harry to have that locket." I turned and glared at the offending piece of jewellery that I had flung at the wall earlier. "I lied that I wanted to give it to Cedric. I lied to myself. I wanted Harry to…I wanted Harry to have the extra protection."

"That was just a locket Ky, just a locket-"

"That's not just a locket Mi and you know it! You know it!" That locket saved my life last year, and she knew it had protective qualities. I could lie to myself, but I couldn't fake my reactions…I inwardly sighed when Harry loped that locket over his head.

"That locket couldn't deflect a killing curse Ky."

That was true. But it wasn't the fact that I thought the locket would save his life, it was the fact that I had chosen who to protect. Voldemort wasn't the only one that killed the spare…

It was the reaction… the reaction when I opened my eyes and saw green eyes…

"I was relieved when I saw Harry….I was relieved."I met her stare and she looked at me sadly,

"If I had to make a choice Ky, as horrid as it sounds…I would have also chosen Harry."

"The difference is Mi, you weren't the one who told…that told Cedric… that you would be there front and centre…shouting the loudest…you weren't the liar."

I choked at the end, the confession not making me feel any the lighter. She shook her head at me,

"You can't let that guilt eat at you Ky. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"I KNOW THAT!" I pushed my hands into my face, pulling at my hair. I knew that. I couldn't make it right. I had let him die thinking that I cared for him…that he was the one. That I deserved his care… "I'm…I'm…"

"Human. You are human Ky. And a teenager. What happened was what hundreds of people do all the time. People lie all the time-"

"That doesn't make it OK! Mi…it hurts so much."

I grabbed at my tummy, where the guilt churned and churned. How do you seek redemption from the dead? How do you get forgiveness from a soul long gone?

She pulled me to her and I let her, as she muttered apologies into my ear. Why was she apologising to me? I didn't deserve it.

"And then I kissed Harry…again and again and again and again…because that's the only time the pain stopped. And then it started again straight after, fiercer than the last time."

"You shouldn't feel guilt at your feelings for Harry Ky!"

"What should I feel then Mi, please tell me what?"

She looked at me, her face almost as messy as mine. "I try so hard to forget…but I see him all the time. Looking at me, like he knows what a liar I am…no amount of distraction can take it away. I devoured every type I could this holiday..."

"You can't go on like this. Punishing yourself! Destroying yourself! You of all people know what calming draught does to a person!"

I know…but I wouldn't let it get that far. I wouldn't let it steal my emotions away like the other people that had fallen victim to the thirst for utter bliss. I just needed enough to make the churn stop.

"How long?"

"From Monday."

She let out a sigh of relief. Why was she happy that I was OK. She shouldn't care…I didn't deserve it.

"Why Monday?"

I looked at her, my head heavy with the strenuous activity of bearing ones soul, "Umbridge…she has me writing an article about Cedric for the school archives. I had to interview Chang on Monday, Mona on Tuesday, Alison Fleeceheart yesterday. It was…hard."

Hard wasn't the word but I didn't know how else to describe it. "Umbridge was ticked off that I wasn't reacting like I had the first time, I guess that's why I kept coming back for more of the draught. It was nice feeling…in control again."

Mi grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "Listen to me. What you did was not OK! It wasn't. It was wrong to lie to Cedric like that. It was. But at the same time…is it really? Yes, you were being selfish…but you were being selfless too. You didn't have to go to Cedric, you could have just silently pined away for Harry. But you didn't. Because you wanted them both to be happy. Harry and Cedric. Harry wanted Cho and Cedric wanted you, you…settling for Cedric will solve all those problems. He liked you…he really did Ky."

"No…no I didn't settle. I liked him Mi. I really did. I liked him." I needed her to understand that, desperately. She needed to understand that I didn't just use him, that I had feelings for him. My intentions were to be with him, I wanted him. I chose him consciously, how could I know that I had fallen so far in for Harry that my subconscious had taken control of my actions. How could I know when I so resolutely wouldn't see the blinding truth that I liked Harry when Cedric was the one that was always pulling me to him. Who always ran after me when Harry ran away.

She nodded her head, "I know you did Ky. You did like him. He died knowing that he got the girl…that he got his girl…and sometimes a lie is better than the truth. Especially if the story ends there."

I let her words sink in. Cedric's story ended there, he was happy. I remembered the look on his face.

"You can't change the past and you can't get forgiveness from the dead…you'll just be chasing shadows. You have to forgive yourself…your story isn't over."

I looked at her, trying to believe the words she said. She was right, I had to live with the guilt, I'd never be cured of it. There would never be a time when I hear his name and not feel the guilt of a selfish naïve fourteen year old. But I didn't have to be consumed by it…what use would I be then? I could barely remember the past few days…I couldn't go through life punishing myself…all this time I was searching for forgiveness from Cedric when really…I was searching for forgiveness from myself.

"And I think you shouldn't deprive yourself of romance because of the guilt. I think you should give Harry a chance. Don't let it be too late…"

"I can't."

She looked at me frustrated for a moment, "Ky I cannot believe you're doing this. You can't get redemption from the dead-"

"But you can from the living."She stopped, her brows knitted together. "I won't do that to Cho again."

I wiped at my eyes, "I stole the heart of a boy she loved without her knowing a thing. They say ignorance is bliss, which is probably true…but I'm not ignorant. Every time she thinks of Cedric, it would be a lie and I know it…"

She looked solemnly at me, understanding.

"If Harry can show her…help her…teach her…I have to let them. I won't do it to her again. Plus, as you said, this isn't the end of my story…"

I laid my head against her shoulder, and as she placed her arm around mine, I finally felt it. Light. There was no ache. I was heading in the right direction.

"I'm sorry about the sweater…what were you going to do with it."

"I was working up the courage to get it to his parents somehow."

"You do know that he wanted you to have it…"

"It doesn't matter what he wants. He's dead Mi…it's the living that need help. Nobody deserves such a huge part of him, except his parents…I guess that's impossible now."

"For someone always preaching about the impossibility of impossible, you fling the word around a lot."

Both our head snapped up from our position on the floor, looking at the figure at the door.

I felt a cold fall over me and cover my eyes and I removed the material, I felt the familiar material run through my fingers and stared down at the large number seven. Mi quickly stood up and walked out and I looked up at Sev,

"How-"

"I vanished it to the lost and found…which is like demolishing all evidence...Filch has no system and finding anything in that room is like finding a brain cell in Longbottom's head among all the debri…"

I didn't laugh, as he sat down on the bed, his legs next to where I sat on the floor.

"How much did you hear?"

He sighed. "Enough."

I leant my head against the bed, feeling as if I had never slept a wink in a week.

"Firstly,"

Oh fuck there was a firstly,

"I will take your lab and all your potions privileges away if I ever hear of you abusing a potion again, even if it's a laughing draught."

I was shocked at that, I thought I was definitely going to lose everything after this little stunt, he looked down at my shocked face, a weird emotion flitting through his eyes.

"I do not hold a lot of stock to second chances, you are very aware of my…less than keen nature for lost causes."

I rolled my eyes at that gross exaggeration.

"You are no lost cause." I looked up at him, rare emotion shining in his eyes. "You may feel it, and you may feel like the hurt won't ever go away…but it will. Eventually…without the need of any potions. It may take years, or months or weeks, but a time will come when it doesn't ache so much."

I looked up at him…did Sev know this pain? This guilt. The tears rolled down as he looked at me, after all these weeks of ignoring me and pretending I don't exist. I quickly turned my face away, knowing how he despised weakness and leant my head on his knee. My breath caught slightly as I felt his hand on my head, petting me slowly.

"Bane…do you know why I have not been speaking to you."

I sniffled a little, "Because I broke the rules and acted like a reckless Gryffindor and broke into the headquarters."

"That is a very small part. I care not what rules you break. Correction, I care not what rules you break that are not set by me. I do care about you endangering yourself. Especially when I am working so hard to keep you safe."

I let that sink in for a moment...Sev was a spy for the Order, I knew that. Was he saying what I think he was saying? Was he saying that he was taking the risk…for me?

"It is necessary for…my position…to not be favourable towards Dumbledore's granddaughter…especially in the presence of Slytherin's, you do understand."

I did, I just wished he had filled me in on that first. I let out a huge yawn, suddenly feeling like Sev's knee was the most comfortable thing in the world. It had been a long day and it wasn't even nine yet. I felt warm hands around me to be swapped by warm sheets. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and let them lay shut. I felt his hand pet my hair still and smiled slightly. Before sleep claimed me fully however I heard the familiar voice say, "I have a penchant for reckless Gryffindors." It wasn't the saying that was weird to my ears, but the tone…dripping with warmth.

A/N: So this was a long chapter, explaining a lot of things that happened in Phoenix Accession. Ky is in a complicated situation, but these are the facts. She liked Cedric. She also liked Harry. Her feelings for Harry were never fully realised in the previous year though because Harry never made the effort. This wasn't because he didn't like Ky, we all could tell he did, it was because it wasn't in Harry's nature to do so. He wasn't confident enough at the time, he had all the insecurities of a fourteen year old boy in the presence of a girl that he felt would always be out of his league. Throw in the presence of dark lords and death eaters and he's an even more insecure fourteen year old. Cedric on the other hand, years of being on the receiving end of female attention, was very secure in his feelings for Ky. So he made the effort. He took the first steps. This by no means meant he liked Ky more, but in her inexperienced eyes it would seem so. Especially when she hadn't realised her own feelings for Harry. Now she is guilt ridden when she does realise that she subconsciously always picked Harry, that she even felt relieved to find that he was alive. This guilt made her question all her decisions, made her feel as if she was using Cedric, leading him on. But at the time she wasn't because she never accepted her feelings for Harry as yet. But she stills feels guilty. She then realised that the guilt didn't churn within her when she kissed Harry, hence she always ended up snogging him whenever Cedric was mentioned (if you go back you will see this). She then replaces these bouts of snogging with Calming draught, which is equivalent to popping xanax without a prescription. She also feels guilty about Cho, the fact that there is this devastated girl that is heartbroken at the death of her ex boyfriend…yet she doesn't even know half the story. That is why she said those things about Cho and Harry, but also there is an undercurrent there. She says she wants to give Cho a chance at happiness but what she really is doings is depriving herself of the happiness that she feels too guilty to possess, especially if it is at Cho's expense again. Sorry for the long authors note, just thought that I should explain a little. Hope you enjoyed it,

Please review,

Kalina


	25. Reborn from the ashes of lies

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 25**

**Ky's POV **

Epiphany struck me once I had opened my eyes. Those Calming Draughts and the deep conversation had really done a number on my sleep centre. I had slept through most of the day, waking up at around four. I had missed potions but I guess Sev would understand. I left through the door on the left of my room, stopping to capture the beauty of my quarters as what I hoped would be the last time I see it in a while. Not that I didn't love my nest…it's just that I had the penchant to end up here broken and bruised more often than not.

Vulnerability had me sneaking in here last night, after Alison Fleeceheart's interview. I never knew that they where childhood friends, and for a moment I wanted to give his shirt to her…I held back though, not ready to let another soul, especially a stranger in on the secret. I realised my drawback and hastily closed the box and pushed it under y bed, Sev must have seen me leave. I must not have pushed it underneath properly. He probably didn't even see the name, just the large number seven which now belonged to Corner has he was the new Puff captain.

I bumped into a hard body, something I made a mental note that I should definitely stop doing. I need to stop getting lost in my thoughts or one day I'm going to do myself a bad injury. I sighed, meeting the hazelish eyes of Theodore Nott.

He returned it not with his usual smirk, but…a smile. A proper one.

"You're back, Kitten."

I walked pass Teddy and entered my lab, leaving the door open for him to follow me in.

He walked in, looking at the open door with a raised eyebrow and closed it slowly, "I see we're in a good mood?"

"Problem?"

"None at all actually." He smiled a sincere smile at me, "I'm actually happy you've gotten your shit together. You were becoming quite boring with your smiles and happy disposition. I was afraid I would have to look for another source of amusement."

I growled, damn calming draught, heaven knows who else I was all nice too. I was taking so much of it I can barely remember a thing. I grabbed the ingredients and started ploughing them in the cauldron; I didn't have a lot of time. Harry's detention usually finished at six thirty and then I was up to bat.

"Detox Potion…?"He knotted his dark brows together at the ingredients I was collecting and then realisation hit him. He stared at me for a second and then started laughing,

"What?"

"Well….I never thought you were one of those girls, now did I? I mean…you aren't as skinny as you were last year but that isn't a bad thing. Personally I prefer a woman with curves. And you have the best bum in the school."

He said the last part as if it were not negotiable and I laughed at him, "Been discussing my derrière have you?"

"As a matter of fact I have. It was the first Wednesday of term yesterday after all."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I said as I added the cabbage extract with a wrinkled nose.

Teddy started chopping the dried peaches into cubes, "Well that's the day we make the chart. It's actually one of the most heated debates in the Slytherin common room. Well there's no hair pulling and such, strictly men only, the girls have to retire to bed early. And then the battle begins."

"Battle?" I measured out the salt and vinegar.

"Well it's actually quite funny. I don't usually involve myself in such things, but then my favourite topic was making headlines now wasn't she."

I shook my head at the nonsense but let him continue, "Every year, the men-"

"Boys."

"Men." He stressed out, "Of Slytherin house get together on the first Wednesday of term to mark the tallies. Only fourth years and up are allowed to be present and only fifth years and up are allowed to make any nominations. Nominations can only go through once there's been a minimum of 8 men in agreement."

"It sounds as if you're talking about race horses."

He laughed, "I know, the whole thing is quite misogynistic, but the guys take it VERY seriously. Pucey and Flint drew wands over Daphne's hair just the other year."

I laughed at the ridiculousness and swirled the potion. "So what? They rate the Slytherin girls."

"Didn't you hear me? You were in the running, can't only have our Snakes out there. It's actually the whole female student body from fifth year and up…well excluding a few members."

He added the last part in quietly and my nostrils flared…he continued quickly.

"Everybody votes for their favourite nominee and that girl gets the award."

"Well who did I lose out to?" I said jokingly, letting the potion come to the boil and shaking my ass at him.

He frowned at me, "You didn't. You won best ass."

"Then where's my award?" I glared at him.

He laughed, "Well it's hanging on the back of the notice board now isn't it?"

I looked at him confused and then my eyes popped open, "There is a picture of my arse hanging on the Snake's notice board!"

"The back of the notice board, we couldn't very well leave it on the front."He laughed at the look on my face, "There's also a picture of your lips and your breasts. Relax it's all clothed. The fourth years are pathetic, didn't get a single decent shot, not even a bra short!"

"You guys make the fourth years take out photos of the girls who won?"

"Well yeah…we did it last year. Draco got a picture of Andrea McDonald, you know the seventh year Puff with the huge bazonka's in a bikini. Don't ask how. Speaking of Draco, I thought him and Blaise were going to resort to violence yesterday."

"Parkinson versus Greengrass?"

"What? No. Pansy is pretty but she is pretty average. The only thing she was in the running for was best voice and she lost out to Ellie Goulding, that sixth year Claw."

"How on earth was Parkinson even in the running for best voice? She sounds like a strangled goose."

He laughed, "We're not talking about talking voices."

I frowned at him, "Singing?"

He shook his head again and smiled. When he saw I understood they were talking about bedroom voices I burst out laughing,

"Ellie! She looks like such a saint."

"Oh well you know what they say about the quiet ones."

I couldn't believe they actually do this!

"Well obviously the girls with talent lying outside the physical beauty realm don't get their pictures up on the board. I mean what were we going to put for Marietta Edgecombe, a gaping mouth."

I laughed at that, cottoning on at the insinuation and not even knowing the girl so I didn't feel guilty. Teddy laughed harder, "You should have seen Damian Flint's face when Martin Higgs nominated his sister Lilah for best cowgirl."

I frowned at this and Teddy patted my head, "Think about it…it'll come to you. Anyway you obviously don't have any of those awards, you were nominated for best ass and you won hands down. The only person to vote against you was Martin Higgs who is notorious for liking scrawny skanks so you see how you're not his type. Daphne, shockingly lost out best eyes to that new girl, Bellamy. She drew with Cho Chang, that Ravenclaw seeker for best hair. You drew with Katie Bell for best lips and Daphne won best nose. Daphne won best legs and that seventh year Puff Amy Canzeras won best waist-hip ratio. There was much debate about best breasts, but you beat Christina Hendriks by one vote…it's not all about size. Oh and then Draco and Blaise started tearing each other apart for best package."

"WHAT!"

He looked at my shock face quizzically and then burst out laughing, "Not…package. Overall package. For girls."

"Ohhh…"

"Yeah. It's quite ironic actually, Draco looking the way he does and voting for you and Blaise looking the way he does and voting for Daphne."

I laughed, it was ironic. They both where such egomaniacs as well, that must have been funny to watch.

"Nobody won, there was a thirty minute debate, and they decided to call it a draw. You both have a full length picture up on the board, proud?"

"Oh extremely."I laughed as I gulped down the detox, regretting taking all that calming draught.

"Ugh." Teddy laughed at the way I wiped my tongue, he then took on a serious face,

"Maybe that would make you think before you swallow some horrible potion that would turn you into a drone of your former self…don't do that again."

I nodded, ducking my head slightly. I guess I should have known Theodore Nott of all people would know the side effects of a calming draught what with his potions skill.

"Oh and then…"

I started putting things away, feeling more myself having this strange conversation with my strange friend than I had done in ages.

""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~

I took of my school shirt and leaned against the basin. The invisible dictator that was time was ticking away to the moment that I had to see that Toad… I hope I manage to turn a deaf ear, blind eye and calm mind to all the colossal nonsense that comes out of that black hole she calls a mouth. I wonder who she would have me interview today, I knew it would be the last today. She mentioned having to put the information we gathered, or more like extricated, together tomorrow. That means me sitting and writing away the garbage that Toad sprouts…the woman really is inventive with torture techniques. I wonder how she came up with it…conniving bitch.

Who would have told her about us and where on earth did she pull out this article idea from? She must be used to the propaganda game, being part of the Ministry, they have the Prophet in their back pockets, but to do this at a school level…what sense does it even make as a teacher… I was distracted from my thoughts by a bright flash. I turned to the left where it had come from; I approached the window, quickly pulling on the tee I had picked from the wash basket. I reached the window in time to see a mop of sandy hair descending quickly down. I laughed to myself, I guess the fourth year Snakes were trying a lot harder than Nott gave them credit for. They really had to brush up on their paparazzi skills though. Wait…I stormed out of the bath room,

"Bobby, where's Mi?"

She raised one manicured eyebrow at me and then flipped to the next page of the magazine she was so engrossed in. "Like I care, but I'm guessing she's in her natural habitat."

I rolled my eyes, one good thing about Bobby, I didn't need to apologise to her about acting like a bitch to her the other day. Mostly because she acted like a bitch twenty four seven and never apologised a day in her life for it. I rushed down the stairs, taking a short cut to my desired destination.

I hopped through the portrait and waved at Mildred the Morose, she wasn't as bad as people said she was. I walked towards the wall, leaning against the statue of Arsenius Jiggers. I didn't have to wait long; I grabbed the scruff of sandy hair, and pushed the boy against the opposite wall. His brown eyes widened, and he jostled against my hold, but I ignored him and snatched the camera from around his neck. Obvious much? I pulled out the photo and smiled at the short boy,

"Get Theodore Nott. Both of you, library, in five minutes." I leaned down, enjoying the pale look on his face, "I don't like tardiness." I laughed at the irony and turned and walked away.

A/N: Ky Thornton is back. She's been a bit of a square these past few chapters, but I her old ways are creeping back. Happy? Please review!

Kalina


	26. To shake hands with snakes

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 26**

It didn't take me long to find my favourite mop of brown.

"So what's your take on the art form that is journalism?"

She didn't look away from the Charms essay she was working on that was due next week, "It's a respectable one and one of the oldest. Of course there are the more debatable facets concerning the writing of a good piece of literature."

"Like anything that is subjective." I looked up at the now warm hazel eyes, aglow with mischief. He nonchalantly took the seat next to Mi, successfully pulling her away from her essay. Sandy hair hovered behind him.

She shook her head, shuffling the parchment in her hands, "It should be less so. More objective. After all, what better way is there to get a message across than with facts and figures? Less hidden agendas, more proven points."

"Ahh but that's the beauty of writing is it not. An extension of oneself. And a life full of facts and figures Miss Granger," Teddy said with a voice laced with charm, "is very boring."

"A life full of facts and figures Mr Nott is a life of honesty."

He smirked at her, "Honesty is boring Miss Granger."

She looked at me, "Out of the mouth of Snakes…"

He laughed, and I realised I had a goofy grin on my face at this amusing exchange. "You misunderstand me, Miss Granger, I don't mean any insult to the institution that is truth. I just think that speaking it right out is boring, there's some fun in fishing out the facts, don't you think?"

Mi blushed deeply at the low rumble in Teddy's voice, I continued grinning at the oddity that was Theo hitting on Mi. She glared at me, "I suspect there is a reason for your question…and his presence."

I smiled at her, and her glare changed to a look of hesitance, "Does a girl need a reason to see two of her closest friends."

Teddy laughed, "No, but she does need a reason to see a distraught fourth year. What did you do to Liam anyway?"

I looked up at the sandy haired boy who diverted his eyes quickly, I guess his unquestioned compliance had more to do with the twins on my chest that he had seen moments ago than any threat I could have hit him with.

"Ky?"

I looked at Mi, my smile getting brighter, her look getting warier.

"We're going to start a newspaper. I need you two to figure out the kinks and I can go about unkinking them."

Teddy laughed, "And I suppose we need this done…"

"Now."

"NOW!" Mi screeched.

"Well not now. I'm not ridiculous, like ten minutes. I'm willing to wait."

Mi looked at me, eyes popping. She then took a deep breath. Her face changed to acceptance, "I suppose you have already thought this through. And it is necessary."

"Of course." I knew I could count on Mi.

Teddy sat back down, I had no idea he had even stood up. "You need to see your grandfather. Tell him," he looked down at the old parchment, "You are reinstating the Hogwarts Xpress. Then you need to get it signed off by all the heads of houses. Come back afterwards, we should have an agenda drawn up by then."

Mi looked at him, mouth hanging open. He smirked back at her and I stood up, and walked to the door, leaving my most capable people on the job.

"~'`"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

I knocked once and then opened. I crossed the room and sat down, staring at his black hair. The soft glow of the lamp reflected off his head, in a halo like fashion. Oh sweet irony. He continued scribbling away for a few minutes. I stared around his office; he was a fan of minimalism. He shook his head,

"Absolute nincompoops…what kind of…"He sighed, putting the script away, leaning back on his chair. "Bane. I thought you were in detention. You're not skipping are you?"

I smirked back at him, "Me? Would I ever? And miss seeing dear old Dolores. I need you to sign this."

He didn't look down at the parchment, "Need?"

I nodded. He picked up his quill and dipped it in ink, signing the parchment with a flourish. I looked stunned for a moment, and then smiled back at him. I had gone back to my team after getting Nonno to sign off on it. I managed to just get him before he flooed to Germany, he said that he was more than happy to sign off on something as bonding as this endeavour would be. I only fully understood what that meant when I went back to Mi and she broke the sad news to me. Sev looked down at the parchment that he had signed blindly,

"Well…this should be…interesting. I have two rules though, the first being that this better be a once of thing, and the second being that you have to write the article." He pushed a quill and parchment towards me and I shook my head in the negative,

"It is a once of thing, but no I can't write the article. I have no talent for it. Mi will write it. That's what we have decided."

"Who said you make any decisions. As this parchment says, the teacher overseeing the newspaper shall make all major decisions. So there."

I growled at him, I should have asked Minnie if he was going to be a royal twat about it. I can't write this thing. Ugh, he was just as sadistic as Dolores. Well it's not like I could ask Minnie now, it took me forever to convince her and Mona and Fil on this. And that I wasn't up to nonsense…I grabbed the parchment, it was already nine in the night, I didn't have time for this.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"

"_sanguinis puri"_

I waited as the wall slid open and walked in. Well this wasn't fair, I looked around the lair, seeing leather and oak. The whole place stunk of galleons. The green glow that filtered the room, to some might seem eerie but I found an odd comfort in it. There was a babble of talk that broke out, which I ignored as I walked towards the long leather couch in the centre of the room. I nodded at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, who I met in Black Manor and he returned it with a smirk, the man loved taking pleasure in others pain. My having to come down to the pits for this was a painful experience. I hovered over Malfoy, who was stretched out across the sofa with his eyes closed. His eyebrows twitched together and he turned on his side,

"Fuck away Pansy."

"I agree completely."

The look on his face was priceless, his eyes popped open and he shot up. Upon realising his dorkish ways he reclined back again, scowling at me.

"Don't get comfy. We need to talk. I trust you snakes have somewhere private we can go?"

He continued to scowl at me but stood up anyway, walking to a bookshelf. Cliché. He pulled the book and walked in. We both stopped in our tracks however at the image that assaulted us. I bit down on my lower lip, biting down the laugh as Malfoy heaved a huge sigh.

"Fucking Founders, I am getting sick and tired of walking in on you two fucking everywhere!"

Even in the small, dimly lit room with the singular piece of furniture being a sofa, you could see Greengrass' face glowing red, but not in embarrassment.

"Fuck Malfoy, could you have waited at least another five minutes!"

"Two minutes darling…actually maybe even one."

I heard the disembodied by the darkness voice of Zabini.

"Well forgive me for not knocking, considering this is my scheduled time."

Malfoy lit his wand and sauntered forward, dropping down next to Greengrass who glowered at him on the sofa. Zabini looked up at me….from his position on the floor. Why was he sitting on the floor? He smirked at me and turned away from Greengrass and leant his head against the sofa,

"You said you wouldn't need it Draco, but by all means considering the company, take your time. And mine."

I smirked at him and walked forward as he got up, he was gesturing for the glowering Greengrass to follow suit. I held my hand up,

"Actually you two should stay."

Zabini's eyes were alight with mischief, "Draco, you heard the girl. Leave."

I laughed and took the seat next to Malfoy, looking up at the two, "Unfortunately his presence is needed. My preposition isn't as…fun in nature as your own."

Zabini's eyes dulled to serious in a blink, he glanced at Greengrass who was finally back to her natural colouring, her intelligent green eyes focused on me, both wondering what I wanted from her.

"I'm in need of a few signatures. Two to be exact."

Malfoy got off the sofa and walked to a cupboard in the corner that I didn't notice in the darkness. I heard the gentle sound of liquid,

"Firewhiskey?"

The glass floated in front of me but I pushed it away, "No thank you. I need a clear mind tonight."

"Evidently, considering you speak as if you're brain- addled at the moment."

I looked up at Zabini, whose countenance was stern as he tipped back the whiskey with a flourish; he grabbed Greengrass and made for the door. She managed to slither out of his grip,

"Aren't you going to ask her what she needs from us?"

Zabini growled low, not liking being challenged. Their playtime was over; he was back to the alpha male he always was save for their private moments.

"We can't help her. Move."

"You don't even know why she wants our signatures. It could just be for cheques, it's the least we can do."

He shook his head at her and shot me a nasty glance, "Thornton doesn't need money and anything she does need is surely going to end with a bucket load of shit on our faces. Or worse, blood. Now Daphne, walk. Now."

He didn't wait for a response and pulled her with all his force through the door.

"That was…exaggerated."

Malfoy leaned closer, his expensive cologne assaulting all my senses. "I disagree. He has a point. What's in it for me?"

I turned and looked him in his steel eyes, "A photo for your notice board."

He rolled his eyes, "Nott and his two foot mouth, anyway we have one of you already. It's decent."

"But do you have one with my shirt off?"

He drained his glass and it disappeared, "The answer is No."

I looked at him shocked, well that didn't work as I planned. He laughed which made me feel angry and stupid for even offering, I made to stand up, but he pushed me down with a tug of my hand.

"Believe me Thornton, there are very, very few things I want to see in this world more than you topless, but Malfoys don't always think with their lower brains. I know anything that would push you to that extreme must mean trouble. So what is it?"

"I need two Slytherin signatures to reinstate the school newspaper."

He maintained his bored expression, "To write about?"

"The true nature of Cedric Diggory's death."

He let his expression fall and looked at me with disdain, "Zabini is right, your brain is addled. Why on earth would any Slytherin sign their names to an article ousting the Dark lord, it's a death warrant."

"Jokes on you, I have two already. And anyway, it's the least that you can do, considering you told that Umbitch about Cedric and I."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "It might come as a shock to you Thornton, but I don't gossip to the staff about your love life. Who did you get other than Nott?"

"I'll tell you if you sign."

"I can't."He stood up and walked to the cupboard,

"You mean you won't."

"Can't, won't, who cares. Either way it's not happening."He turned and leant against the drawer.

I got up from the sofa, angry now. Serves me right for having faith in this coward.

"Why do you need my signature?"

I looked for the panel to open the door, snarling at him, "I told you why."

He pushed lightly at a brick and the door slid open, "Sounds like you don't need my signature, you need **a** signature."

He grabbed the parchment from my hand and walked ahead to the group of girls seated in the corner. I hovered near the closing book case, ignoring the glares. He was back in a moment,

"There. You just need one more now."

I looked down at the neat signature of Pansy Parkinson. I took it with a sigh,

"I guess it'll have to do."

I walked ahead and he stopped me with a smooth hand around my wrist, I looked down at the contact but he didn't let go, "Not so fast Thornton. I do believe you owe me something."

I sighed, stupid snakes and their memory. I handed him the photo and walked away with a small smile, turning to wink at his angry face when I reached the exit. It's not my fault that the boy was a poor shot, aims for boobs and gets underarm only, not even side boob. Well I didn't lie, I was topless.

I stopped in my tracks, the tall figure pulling me aside at the entrance.

Greengrass signed the parchment with a flourish.

"Zabini won't like it."

Her nostrils flared at me but she still looked dignified, "He's not my boss. Like I care."

She turned and stormed back into the common room. Slytherin's…I hope Mi had better luck with the rest of the houses.


	27. To play chess in a game of checkers

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 27 **

I sat down next to Mi at breakfast and pulled her hand away from her mouth,

"Would you like some tomato sauce with those nails?"

She glared at me but let her hand fall to the side, "Don't make jokes Ky! What if she-"

"Didn't I say I got this covered? Now would you relax?"

"Five years too late on that cause Ky. I've been trying to get this one to relax ever since first year."

She turned to Ron with a steely glint, "Sure I can relax, with three headed dogs and flying cars and escaped mass murders-"

"Innocent…escaped mass murderer." mumbled Harry over his toast.

"Yes, yes I know. And now this?"

I rolled my eyes, "This is definitely not worse than any of those things mentioned."

"Oh sure…"She trailed of, looking skyward.

Well you couldn't see the sky at the moment, what with the amount of parchment blocking it from view.

Ron, being the tallest, grabbed the first one, skimmed the headline, reached the bi-line and looked at me,

"You didn't-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a very feminine _hem hem_ interrupted him. He gulped down his porridge as he stared at her over my shoulder. I however didn't turn around; I crossed my legs very Nessie-like and opened to the first page of the Daily Prophet, oblivious to the squeals and shrills around me.

"_Hem hem"_

I turned to the next page, laughing at that Mad Muggle comic that Ron always liked, "Look at this one Ron, it's about unicycles-"

"Miss Thornton."

I turned around, a look of well practiced innocence on my face. "Professor Umbridge. Well what brings you to our little nook of the world so early in this fine-"

"My office, now."

I looked up at her innocently, a lot more people were paying attention to our conversation, "I unfortunately can not comply. Seeing as it is…"I looked at my watchless hand…oh crap,

"Seven thirty."

I looked at the familiar voice of the redhead and gave her a small smile,

"Exactly. And I do believe, and of course I am being absolutely repugnant even bringing this up, as if you don't know, but a teacher can only request the presence of a student out of school hours if there is a very viable reason in doing so."

She continued giving me her usual smile, "Well then you would kindly stand up and follow me Miss Thornton."

"I'm so sorry, but as I stated before-"

"The parchment littering and polluting the minds of these students is viable reason enough Miss Thornton."

I had to stop myself from laughing at her losing her cool slightly, she regained it with speed and so did I, schooling my face into shocked innocence,

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Do you have proof that I am the hand that…littered the minds of these students?"

I gestured flamboyantly at the students around us; she smiled wider at me, eyes shining in crazy.

"Your name is on the parchment."

I laughed, "I know that. But I'm no more responsible for the great hall being showered with my words than the writers of the daily prophet are of theirs; I believe it's the owls. Of course you may by all means call the school owls into your office and question if they had seen the culprit responsible for this…pollution. I however was seated right here the whole time."

I turned around, catching an amused green eye, squashing the sudden flare in my tummy.

I then felt warm air at my ear as the dragon breathed down my neck,

"I advise you to follow me to my office right this-"

"Is there a problem Dolores?"

I turned in my seat and flashed Nonno a huge smile which he returned with his eyes.

Dolores straightened up to her unimpressive squat height, smiling at Nonno, "Unfortunately there is Albus. It seems that, hem hem, there has been some unauthorised propaganda polluting the minds of our students. Courtesy of Miss Thornton, I would like to allot her punishments and begin to rectify the mistakes."

Nonno smiled at Umbridge in a way that was totally sincere yet patronising at the same time, only Albuello could accomplish this. "I am sorry Dolores, it would seem that you have been misinformed. This parchment is not propaganda, but an article. Written by the Editor and Chief of the Hogwarts X-press, authorised by myself and the supervising teaching, Professor Snape. I do admit the method of distribution is quite unorthodox, Miss Thornton, have you had a hand in this matter?"

I looked flustered for a second, "No…no Headmaster. If anything I would have thought Professor Umbridge would have been excited that I had finished the article a whole day earlier than her previous deadline of this afternoon. I know I took some leeway with editing, but you will find that the Hogwarts Xpress editor in chief has the final say in such matters."

She smiled down menacingly at me, "I was not notified that there were elections being held for an editor in chief of a school paper that didn't exist just a day ago. I, hem hem, am sure you have to run the forming of a new school group or club or organisation in a scheduled staff meeting."

I smiled placatingly at her, "Oh that is perfectly correct. But you see Professor, this isn't a new group or club or organization, this is just the reinstatement of the Hogwarts Xpress, you would find in existence in the fifties. For all reinstatements you just need sign off from the four heads of house and the Headmaster."

Nonno smiled down at me, "I see we could not have elected a more thorough Editor in Chief."

Umbridge finally let her fake smile fall, "And when were these elections held? At midnight?"

Nonno looked at Umbridge as if she was mad, "Of course not…that does sound like quite a fun idea. Like a pyjama party…we could make a bonfire-"

"It was held at six, and I was elected by a member out of my own house and I received votes from four members from each house. As is stipulated by the rules necessary in deeming a student a head of a student organization."

She smiled down at me, "Very well, of course I would like to see the-"

"Paperwork is in your office on your table. Not that it is any of your business…I was being courteous."

"How very considerate of you Miss Thornton. But that still leaves how the parchment came to float down from the ceiling a mystery."

I grinned at her, "Oh Professor Umbridge, I do believe you have given me an idea for a cover story for the next edition…illegal parchment distribution syndicate."

I gestured with my hands showing bold letters, she turned and walked away, probably to plot her revenge.

Nonno turned to me, "Kyrianna…Parchment peddlers or paper pushers is much catchier. Do have a good day."

He turned and waltzed off, not greeting Mi and the others…strange. But I couldn't care right now, I smiled down at the paper,

_Cedric Diggory,the soul behind the spirit_

_By Ky Thornton _

_It has been months that have come to pass, yet hearing the name of her high school sweetheart still brings tears to the eyes of Cho Chang, the girlfriend of the late Cedric Diggory. This is no wonder has Chang describes him as, "He was the perfect gentleman, he pulled out chairs, fit the bill even though I wanted to go Dutch, he…he bought me a rose. He gave me his sweater when it got cold…it was amazing." _

_It would seem that Diggory's Charm's didn't lie only in the classroom (he was top of his class) and his head of house, the enigmatic Professor Sprout said that Diggory, "was definitely the brighter of the sunflowers that she had watched grow."_

_When asked what three words she would describe the Champion with, childhood friend Allison Fleeceheart said, "Eyes, laughter, bowler hat." When asked to explain she said that he had soulful eyes and contagious laughter, but the latter would have to remain a secret. _

_An avid quidditch player, he captained and played seeker for his house, Hufflepuff, alongside beater best friend, Jack Corner. Corner said this of Diggory, "I know that he entered that tournament for more than just hero worship, he wasn't chasing fame, he just wanted to do his family and house proud. And he did that, I am more proud than ever to call myself a Hufflepuff, and that's because Cedric was brave beyond words till the very end, facing an obstacle that many never, and I hope ever, face."_

_This obstacle is of course his last moments, where he was faced with the wand doing the bidding of the Dark Lord Voldemort, who had stolen more than just Cedric Diggory's life that day. He stole Chang's boyfriend, Corner's bestfriend and Sprouts ace student, but most of all he had stolen the child of Mr and Mrs Diggory..._

_Guard your heart and your mind of this thief, but most importantly guard the memory of Cedric Diggory, the boy who died too young by the hands of a man that has lived too long. _

The Toad was barely two feet away before the floodgates opened; Ron's forehead was blending in with his hairline as he laughed so loud that Hermione shoved a bun in his mouth so that Umbitch didn't hear. My eyes found green for a moment and everything went silent, how could something so intense exist in the cacophony of care free laughter that submerged us, yet we continued swimming in the stare. Like someone pulling out a stopper and draining the water from our swim, I felt an arm around my shoulder. And just like that he glanced away…I followed the fingers up and found humorous brown eyes. I stood up and gave him a quick hug, I barely let go when I was swept up again.

"That was bloody amazing!"

George placed me back on my feet and I returned his smile with no effort.

"Wouldn't be possible without you two! How did you get it to fall from the ceiling like that?"

Fred smiled smugly at me, "A magician never reveals his secrets!"

I laughed at the very muggle quote. It seems all that time the twins spend running off to that muggle village near their house in the Summer was paying off.

"So you two joined this Newspaper as well?"Ron looked surprised at the twins. "Never thought of you two as the type to be part of an organized group. Then again," He turned to me, "That's not really your deal either."

I sat back down and gave Ron a toothy grin, "Didn't you know of my passion for writing Ronald? The only thing that overcomes it is my passion for organized groupings!"

He laughed at my sarcasm, knowing that I didn't answer meant that I would explain later. "But of course. Then again, thanks for not forcing us to join the club," He shot Hermione a glare, "See Hermione, friends don't let friends join annoying clubs."

"Friends don't let friends make annoying clubs either."I heard Harry mutter into his toast, but nobody else had caught it.

Hermione glared at Ron, "Actually we were looking for you two everywhere, where were you last night? I know Harry had detention. We really needed you to sign on this, it was very time sensitive."

Ron's ears went pink, it was obvious he didn't want to say where he was last night, Harry cut in, "How did you get Slytherins to sign off on this?"

He directed the question at Mi but we all knew who he was asking. Well if he wanted to act like an immature prat then by all means…fine it wasn't like he was acting without reason…

Mi looked at me and Harry let out a sigh, not following her movement. Another movement caught my eye and I stood up,

"I'll see you guys in the Binn."

"Stop calling it that!" I walked away from Mi's chastising look and caught up with the blonde.

"Fleeceheart!"

She turned around frozen mid step on her way to the grand staircase, her light green eyes dilating in surprise. She told her friends to go on,

"Need me to sign something else?"

I shook my head and dug my hand into my bag, pulling out the material. I looked down at the large number seven, feeling the soft material for the last time. I held it out to her. She looked down at the skipper as if I was holding out a grenade,

Her eyes were a mirror of liquid but she held her glare, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think you know."

She stopped glaring at the letters and turned it on me, "That's yours." She turned around and headed for the grand staircase,

"No it's not." I followed her and grabbed her hand before she reached the stairs.

She turned around, wrenching her wrist from me, "Don't touch me!"

I didn't flinch at the scream nor did I back away from the venomous glare and held the shirt out to her again,

"What are you doing Thornton? What game are you playing now?"

"This isn't a game Fleeceheart. This is what it is."

"And what is this?"

I sighed, trying to bite my tongue in patience. "Me giving you his shirt. Take it."

She looked at the article of clothing again, and glared back at me, "I can't."

She turned and walked up a few steps,

"Why not?"

She turned and tossed me a green eyed glare, I was getting too many of those these days, "I don't have to explain anything to you."

There it was. That glint. That glint of absolute dislike. She hid it well when I interviewed her and even when I sought her out to sign on with the Article yesterday yet she couldn't rein it in now.

"I don't like Cho Chang."

She stopped on the third step and turned around, "Is that why you're doing this? You don't want her to have it so you're passing it off to me!" She took a step down, "I can't fucking believe this! Do you have any idea what it means to be the person who…he gave that to you! To you!"

"No he didn't."

She tossed me an exasperated look, "Yes he did. Don't insult my intelligence."

"Jack Corner gave me this shirt."

"Because HE wanted you to have it."

"Yes. Several months ago Cedric wanted me to have this shirt. But not today."

Her anger faded to confusion, "How can you know-"

"I just do. Look…just take it."

She didn't budge, fuck, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"What do you mean? How can you know-"

"Because he never told me about you and because I don't like Cho Chang!"

Why wasn't she getting this, it was so obvious. She just looked angrier; I guess I forget not everyone is Mi,

"I don't like Cho Chang in the same way you don't like me."

The whole school was abuzz with it. Yes some of the scenarios were definitely false, I'm sure he didn't shag her in the first floor broom cupboard and I know they weren't dating from last year. But that is the Hogwarts rumour mill, weaving stories more intricate than fine silk. She must have heard about him and Cho walking down to supper yesterday.

The glare softened enough for it to be not lethally poisonous, "How did you know?"

"You signed off on this. You took the risk, you cared if his name was pulled through the mud. And…that look. When you spoke of him…"

I don't know how I hadn't seen it before, it was so evident in her eyes, in her everything. I wonder if he saw it and chose to ignore it?

She took the next step down, looking dazed, "He didn't want me to have that shirt."

I knew what she was really saying. What she was really saying was, 'he didn't want me.'

I took a step up, looking her in the eye, "He didn't. But he would have…Fleeceheart, you knew him from the cradle…and not once did he mention you to me…"

She looked back down at the skipper, "He…you and him…"

"Would never have lasted, as I told you… I don't like Cho Chang."

A look of understanding graced her features, "Why me?"

I shook my head at her, "That's not the question. That's not a question. Believe me, it's you. It was always you."

"You said it yourself! He never even spoke about me to you! Not even mentioned my name!"

"Exactly!"I took a step forward. "Exactly. Not once. He knew…he knew how he felt about you and that's why he ran. To Chang, to me. But it was always you that was going to be at the finishing line."

"How do you know?"

She looked at me, her eyes shining with tears, "Because you can't even say his name. It's been months and you still can't say his name…and you dislike me yet you signed off on this yesterday without even batting an eyelash…you don't get to that level of loyalty without some sort of return. He may not have given this to you then, but I'm sure he would have eventually…please…take it."

She stared at me with a blank expression, she held out her hands and I pressed the shirt into it. She smelt it, holding it to her face as she sobbed into the fabric as the scent summoned the memories. I turned and walked away, leaving her to her moment lost in grey eyes and bowler hats.

"Thornton."

I turned around and looked up at her, "Thank you."

I nodded, knowing that I had done the right thing when I saw that look in her eye. That look that said the only way anyone was going to get their hands on that shirt would be if they pried it from her cold dead hands. That there was loyalty, that there was love, that there was the girl that Cedric would have married one day, and I didn't need foresight to know that…I just did.


	28. the Queen that led her pawn to slaughter

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 28 **

"Hey Eva!"

She looked down at me, her eyes pulled together tightly, "Oh…sorry…are you suddenly talking to me?"

I laughed at the Fat Lady. "My apologies Marie, it seems I have been a bit of a bitch recently."

"Actually no, it was the lack of your bitchiness that I found offensive."

"Oh is that so Tanya, I think you missed more than the conversation. I suspect what you were missing was intel."

She sniffed haughtily, "Like I need a little whipper snipper like you for intel! I run this castle Missy, I know who leaves, who comes-"

"Who proposes…"

She stopped with a gasp, "What...No!"

"Unfortunately yes Francesca, Hawthorne, bended knee, five minutes ago…"

She let out a huge huff, "Why that…"She disappeared into the portrait on her left. I continued down the corridor to dinner,

"Ky!"

I turned back to portrait and I saw her in the painting of the Griffin a few paintings down the corridor,

"Welcome back."

I looked back at her, giving her a huge smile, "Thanks Mia."

I carried on down the corridor. Trust Nonno to ruin my plans. When I walked into his office in the hopes of diffusing this whole newspaper idea that I cooked up just for the one story, he refused to sign off on that! Something about house bonding! What is it with his obsession with us all having to hold hands and sing kumbaya around a fire!

Fine, I get that we shouldn't judge people just because of the colour of their ties, but at the same time...I can't be a part of an organised grouping! And definitely not the head of the atrocity! Ugh, and he was talking about scheduled meetings! I'm against any kind of time dictating events! Didn't he understand that this was just to get a one up on the Umbitch. Oh fuck, Sev is going to have my liver for this. Taking my heart would be too quick and painless a death for him to enjoy. Well I would leave it to Nonno to tell him that he has to play supervisor. That's just what Sev would want, more engagement with students.

I made my way down the table, where the head of brown was solitary from its usual borders of fire red and jet black.

She looked up as I took the seat opposite her, "How was the pre-dinner cocoa?"

"Lousy. Considering it was nonexistent. Nonno only had enough time to break my heart and then he was off flooing wherever he had to floo to. Probably off to have pre-dinner cocoa with some other lost great grandchild of his in Hungary or something!"

"Ky! That is incredibly disrespectful! And I don't consider the lack of cocoa provision as a method of heart breaking!"

"Well I do. Anyway that's not how he executed the fatal blow. He doesn't want to sign the dissolution of the Hogwarts X-press! He wants to continue this...this...this-"

"Newspaper. A good way to learn responsibility and get experience on life out there in the real world. Plus, that's no way to speak about your grandfather."

I sighed and pulled the bowl of pasta towards me. "I know, I know. It's just that it's been forever since we've…had a conversation. Without him having to floo off somewhere."

Mi leant forward and patted my hand affectionately, "Awww Ky." She sat back and gave me a stern look, "Grow up. The most evil dark wizard in the world is back, and the fact that he's not flaunting his reign of terror means that everybody is not on high alert. So those of us who do know, like the most powerful wizard in the world also known as your Nonno, is trying to keep those ignorant, naïve and unfortunately ungrateful people safe. Yet whenever you went to his office, he was there. Even if it was to spare five minutes of his absolutely precious time. So don't pout and…" She sighed and took a bite of her pasta, "Just be grateful, Ky."

I gulped down some pumpkin juice, that's what I get for complaining to Mi. She has to assault me with her 'common sense'. "I am grateful…I just miss my cocoa."

She smiled knowing what that really meant, "It's OK to miss your Nonno. Maybe you should set aside a specific time instead of just pitching up at his office, so he'll know to make time."

"Oh Godric, are you seriously discussing the planning of more scheduled events with me! Salt in wounds Mi, salt in wounds."

She laughed and looked at the doorway, "Did Ron mention where he would be tonight?"

"No. I thought you would know, Harry?"

"Detention with Umbridge. He should be done soon…don't you have her at seven?"

"Don't remind me. I wonder what-"

"-knew she uses make up!"

Bobby squeezed in next to me, screaming at the top of her lungs in excitement. Mi and I looked at her and Parvati in annoyance, why do they have to suffocate a room!

"I can't wait to tell Terry. The way he's always going on about her to Padma as if she's this natural goddess."

"Fake bitch." Bobby muttered, stretching over me to the pumpkin juice. "I bet she isn't even a natural blonde."

"Do you mind not stretching your gorilla arms all over my pasta, it's seasoned just right, I don't need essence of Bobby Brown all over my Al Fredo."

Dean and Seamus sniggered into their plates, and Bobby and Parvati shot me nasty glares.

"Anyway, who is the fake blonde you where talking about earlier."

I shook my head at Seamus, honestly he cared more for gossip than Mi and I did.

Parvati turned to him in excitement, "Daphne Greengrass! We saw her putting on makeup on the first floor bathrooms and she's always going on about how she doesn't need that 'nonsense 'on her face."

"I don't care whether her face is real or not, as long as everything below the- ouch" Dean shut up when Bobby hit him on the head.

I turned and looked over at the Slytherin table, which was just filling up. I found her quickly, she looked perfectly normal from over here. I followed the line of heads down the table, looking for the familiar yet strange combination that was Theodore Nott. He usually winked at me at dinner, I think I might be missing my wink.

I found Malfoy and Zabini, who just took their seats, the rest of the boys filling in around them. Honestly the way they circled around them was repugnant, ever heard of self worth?

My eyes found Zabini's for a second and my usual cocky grin wasn't returned. He looked at me with a hatred that burned through the room, I was shocked at not spontaneously combusting. I looked down the table again, but still there was no Teddy. That made no sense whatsoever, it was Italian today, I knew that that was his favourite food…and he's very punctual, you could set your watch to him. A tingling feeling ran down my spine and I shot up from my seat as a reaction. I noticed who else was missing.

I ignored Mi screaming after me and went straight for the Snake's table,

"Where's Theo?"

Malfoy didn't look up as he cut into his steak. How did he have steak? Wasn't it Pasta and Pizza today?

I glowered down at him and he continued to methodically cut at his steak. I chanced a glance at Zabini who was glaring at me,

"Where's-"

"Fuck off."

I took a step back…mentally. On the outside I was un-phased. So, we were nowhere near friends, but we were… polite to each other. Malfoy never ignored me and Zabini never swore at me. I looked down the table again, meeting Greengrass' eyes; she seemed to be trying to tell me something. I turned on my heel, and was out of the great hall in five strides.

I entered the girl's toilet and stood in front of the mirror. My heart rate was dancing the rumba…something wasn't right. I took a deep breath, letting it out just as the door opened. I turned; ready to confront the intelligent green glow, instead I was assaulted by dull brown. She was a Snakeling, must be a second year. I turned back around waiting for Greengrass.

"She said the forest."

I turned and looked at the mousy haired girl; she was a dainty thing that seemed like she wanted to be anywhere but here. She quivered as she held her head straight up, the very action taking strain on her. What little resolve she had left her and she turned and ran out.

I followed suit, heading to the dungeons, racing down the corridor. The forest? The forbidden forest? Nothing good ever came from that place. I was already on the quidditch pitch when I realised that there was hundreds and hundreds of feet of the forest, where the fuck was I going to start. Fuck. I ran towards the edge nearest the pitch and lit my wand,

"Teddy?"

There was no response but the rustle of leaves, and the loud entrance of the night that was quickly descending on us.

"Theo?"

I turned around when I heard a twig snap,

"Expelliarmus. Stupefy."

The wand went flying out of the blonde boy's hand and he crumpled to the floor. I walked towards him quickly and crouched down. He looked familiar, he was a fifth year.

My head snapped around when I heard the cough, and my wandlight found the strange dark head, I ran forward and fell to my knees.

"Teddy! Look at me!"

His head was hanging down, as if his neck couldn't support him, I reached forward and gently touched his neck, his rasped breathing hitched and I let go as if burned. I looked down at his bloody shirt , observing where the wounds are,

"The-"

"Don't speak, I'll get you out of here."

I conjured a stretcher but stopped when I felt fingers grasp my hand, I looked down in shock as his dark eyes looked up at me, "The kid…."

I looked at him; the confusion disappearing as more pieces of the puzzle was laid in place in my mind. The realisation that he was missing as well is what made me spring into action.

"Where?"

His head fell back down, but he gestured frantically with his eyes, deeper into the forest. I looked into the darkness, not seeing anyone. He continued gesturing, he must mean deeper.

"I'll be right back."

I conjured a warm cloth that I hardened, and wrapped around his neck for support, not knowing how to make a neck brace.

I walked slowly into the forest, feeling each leave caress my skin as if it was death herself. Every crunch of dirt beneath my feet echoed unforgiving into the silence.

"Liam?"

I walked deeper, searching only for Liam's sandy head in the darkness, trying not to forge the darkness into monsters from my imagination, "William?"

I heard a soft whispering which soon was defined into whimpering as I got closer. "William?"

I ducked under a branch and dodged the ivy on it, spotting the tiny figure on my way up. I rushed towards him quickly, as he hung limply against the trunk.

"Fuck." I grabbed at him, cutting through the ties with my wand easily. He fell onto me, and I held him steady. I looked down at him, there was no sign of blood but I think he was number than anything else. I rubbed at his arms, warming him with my wand to get the blood flowing so we can get the fuck out of here.

I saw the shadow over the bark and I let go of Liam, letting him fall to the ground as I blasted the beast off its legs.

I stared in horror at the spider that was the size of a car, sure that I would be much more afraid if Harry never told me the story of the acromuntula. I turned around and grabbed Liam, hoisting him on his feet, knowing these spiders were not known for their solitude.

As if on cue I heard a disgusting clicking sound to my left and blasted that one back. I gasped realising that that had actually been two.

"Look out!"

I turned around quickly as the body collided with both Liam and myself, dropping us both to the floor. I flung another curse at the large spider that hovered above us and didn't wait another moment to fire its successor. I scrambled to my feet and aimed again,

"Get on."

I turned to the familiar voice, looking down at the sleek broom between his legs. I didn't hesitate as I swung on, realising Liam was already seated on the broom. I flung another curse at the sound of the clicking but didn't have to fire another as two seconds later, and many scratches from branches, we soared through the black sky, holding tight to my dark knight.

A/N: If you're confused by this chapter, don't worry, all will be explained soon.

Have a good day,

Kalina


	29. Clash of wood and steel

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 29**

**Draco's POV **

What the fuck did I just do? The fuck! The warm hands that burned at my waist reminded me why the wind was whipping my hair as we stormed through the sky. I could feel her heart beat on my back, a hollow laugh in my head at the fact that just yesterday I would have wanted nothing but Ky Thornton's breasts at my back. And now I wanted to do nothing more than let her plunge to her death.

"We have to go back, Theo-"

"Is with Granger. Fuck, stop wriggling Thornton"

She really was making this whole thing more difficult. Tempting me to just let her fall. But no. I can't. It would defeat the purpose of running after her in the first place. The warmth faded from my back before I could touch the floor,

"Fuck, Thornton-"

She didn't bat an eyelash at the swear and pulled the boy off the broom. He responded with ease, the flight seemed to pump the life back in his veins.

"Where is he?"

I didn't have to ask who she meant, it was funny really. He was in this mess because of her. I was in this mess because of her. Everything was her fault.

She raced down the corridor not waiting for an answer, "Granger said your lab, whatever that's supposed to fucking mean."

I looked at the boy, he may have regained his movement but his face was deathly pale, but it wasn't what scared me. It was his eyes. That look. Fuck.

Thornton was long gone, the boy hovered, making it clear whose command he was taking.

"Go. Go to your dorm."

"Than-"

"Just go to your dorm!"

He turned and ran quickly and I hated myself more for it. Fuck.

"_Come in."_

_I opened the door, realising my error too late. I saw the small smirk on his face making me regret my hasty entrance instantly. A Malfoy never shows his anxieties. Fuck. A Malfoy should never be anxious. I controlled my steps, knowing no fault could be found in that. _

"_You requested my presence Professor?"_

_The smirk fell off his face and he regained his usual blank expression. If Malfoys never showed emotions, Snapes never had emotion. _

"_This came for you."_

_He handed me the envelope. I took it and pocketed it without a second glance, "That's all, Professor?"_

_He didn't answer, but continued looking down at his parchment. I turned and walked to the exit._

"_~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"_

_I watched as it slowly ran down the porcelain, the drop picking up momentum at the curve of the basin. _

_Drip_

_Another drop hit the white,_

"_Drake?"_

_I detested that name. I had told her never to call me that! I felt the ice cold touch at my waist, my skin crawling away from the touch like the drop into the drain. _

"_You shouldn't leave your hair wet, you'll catch cold." Her hands ran through my soaked hair, I felt the towel around my waist fall to the floor. I looked up into the mirror, not seeing anything but that letter. _

_The words floated across my eyes, blinding me to anything else and just like that my hand flew back, and the resulting smack echoed through my very soul. _

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

**Ky's POV **

Malfoy was feet away and in no hurry whatsoever. I ran down the next corridor, looking back to make sure Liam was still following. He was, pale faced yet just a few steps behind but there was something off about his eyes, like he wasn't even with us anymore.

I stormed into the lab to see Mi holding down a restless Teddy, she was trying to apply some paste to his wounds but he was having none of it.

"-me go and get her."

"Nott, she's OK. Malfoy is gone-"

She stopped when she saw me, a look of relief dawning on her delicate features. I crossed to Theo and pushed at his chest lightly, calming him of his wriggling. I grabbed the healing balm from Mi. I looked at the wounds in a proper light, noticed that they were mostly shallow and away from the danger zones and sighed in relief.

I grabbed Moonberry Leave sap and added some turmeric and ground ginger to it, ran it over a flame and then added it to the paste whilst still over the flame, the heat activating the enzymes. Right now we needed them to act faster than last longer because his wounds were superficial.

I started applying the paste to Theo's chest; it was as if a tiger had run its claw against his torso.

I looked up at him, from his position on my work table, his shirt opened and hands gripping the table edge. He wasn't looking at me however, I followed his eye movement to the door where Malfoy was leaning against, staring at him just as intensely. A line of scarlet caught my eye,

"Malfoy, get on the table, take your shirt off. Mi," She snapped to attention, all quivering background hovering gone at the sound of her name, "Apply copious amounts of third bottle from the right, second shelf to his arm."

She didn't move though, neither did he? What the fuck, could they not see the blood seeping down his arm? I looked away from Nott's wounds which had already stopped bleeding and met her startled chocolate orbs, finally processing what she was saying. I looked at Malfoy, who didn't move an inch,

"I'll wait for Thornton."

"You'll be poisoned by then, and then we can all observe what a fucking insensitive prejudiced prat you are from beyond the grave."

He glowered at me and then he walked swiftly into the room doing as he was told. He sat down on the table as if it was his execution chair. He waited a moment and then looked at Mi,

"Well?"

She walked to the shelf, mechanically doing what she was told. I left Theo's chest and looked for the throat restorative elixir,

"Where's Liam?"

I directed the question to Malfoy without looking up from my administration of the external and internal application of the elixir.

I didn't get a response so I spared him a glance; he was giving me a dark look as Mi dressed the gash across his arm. It wouldn't be poisonous; the pattern of the laceration was that of their legs and not their pincers which meant he was safe.

"Thank you." I looked up at Theo who finally could speak and move his neck. "All of you."

He looked at Malfoy and Mi, Draco nodded and Mi stepped back from her handiwork, critically looking at the perfectly dressed wound.

"I still think we should go to Madam Pomfrey."

Malfoy shot her a serious look, "There will be no Pomfrey. No teachers. Understand me."

Mi didn't respond, she held her head up haughtily, not even replying to Malfoy. I of course expected this, knowing these snakes. I didn't agree with their code this time.

"Where's Liam, Malfoy?"

He looked at me, his jaw clenched, "Dormitory. He was in shock, he just needed rest."

"Who did this?" I looked up at Theo, this dark stranger that had wheedled his way into my life and my heart, I would hurt them, I would hurt them beyond recognition.

He pinched my cheek affectionately, trying to make me smile but I held steady, "Nothing for you to worry about Kitten, just a little intrahouse…games."

I shot up from the stool, "Games? Intrahouse? You snakes have a fucked up definition of the term. It is not a game to harm your housemates no matter how appropriate it seems at the time. I repeat, who did this?"

Theo looked down at me, his eyes light in the lamplight, shaking his head slowly,

"I did."

My eyes didn't leave Theo's as I looked at him for agreement, was it Malfoy? Theo didn't nod his head but neither did he deny it, but once I made for my wand he grabbed my wrist and held it securely in his palm.

"No Nott. Let her go. Let's see what the fuck she can do."

Malfoy had got off the table, still shirtless and still blood stained, but his eyes looked like he was set alight by anger that made the steel glow brightly. He did this to Teddy? Yet he stands here straight backed and proud?

I wrenched my hand out of Theo's fist, an easy feat in his weakened condition and stepped forward. Malfoy had finally gone too fucking far,

"Yeah go ahead Thornton. Attack me, but I may have been the hand that inflicted the pain but you were the mind behind it."

I stopped mid wand movement, hands trembling in fury, "Me? This is…" I stopped. Not my fault? No. It is. If this what I think this is about…I was the one that had convinced these four to sign their names and Theo had done so without giving it a second thought. Was this all because a few teenagers had signed their name to an article? A school article?

Malfoy looked back at me, satisfied at my realisation, but his usual smirk was absent. He was furious with me. And so was Zabini.

"Kitten…don't look like that." I felt hands turn me around and I was looking up at his green brown eyes, "I knew what I was getting into the whole time."

"I didn't."And that was the truth. I had no idea that Slytherin house would go that far. That they would take it to this extent. I looked at Malfoy,

"You would do this to him just because of an article. You Slytherins are-"

"Fucking Founders Thornton, if you still fucking think this is a school house drama then you're a fucking half wit."

Malfoy had taken two steps forward, looking as if he was about to resort to violence. Theo turned and placed himself between us protectively and Malfoy glowered at him,

"After she got you into this fucking mess?"

Wood met Steel and clashed, "Yes."

Malfoy didn't wait a moment more and turned on his heel and stormed out. I manoeuvred around Theo and ran after him,

"Malfoy!"

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Here."

I held out his shirt, but he still didn't turn around.

"Malfoy…how's Greengrass? What did they do to Greengrass?"

I saw his shoulder muscles tense, "'They' did nothing to Greengrass. Blaise however…"

I let out a gasp. Zabini worshipped her. He wouldn't hurt her?

"How could he?"

He whipped around at that and descended on me, his face red with anger, "How could he? How could he? How could he not! Would it be better to let Marcus Farley execute her punishment? Farley who has fucking lusted for her from the second year. Or Rosier! Rosier who has a penchant for a woman's screams of pain. Tell me! Should he have let them have her!"

"He shouldn't have let anyone have her! He shouldn't have let anyone hurt her! He shouldn't have-"

"YOU'RE A NAÏVE LITTLE GRYFFINDOR WHO KNOWS NOTHING OF THE FUCKING WORLD SO YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT!"

He screamed at me, his face so red it was glowing like a sore thumb in the dark. "Tell me."

I needed to know, I needed to know why a boy, who so obviously loved a girl, would hurt her.

He took a deep breath and then another and another. He turned but luckily not to walk away but just to lean against the wall of the dark corridor. He looked at me, the anger diffused in his eyes but still present, just one misplaced word away from igniting it again. I pushed the shirt at him,

"You're supposed to keep that injury warm, no use Mi putting all that effort into fixing it up if you're just going to expose it…erm, by the way," I had completely forgotten about the fact that it was him who had saved me from our eight legged friends. "Thanks…for earlier…how did you know?"

He continued staring at me, a grim look on his face, "I didn't. I went back to get Nott. He told me you went in for the boy."

"And you just followed?" It was definitely not like Malfoy to be brave.

"Believe me, I didn't know that they had tied the boy near the acromuntula nest. I didn't know they had tied up the boy period. Rosier was in charge of him…I thought he would just frighten him a bit in the forest, just a little scare, maybe a few jinks."

"Liam could have died! What the fuck was he thinking?"

"Why do you think I went after him? A death would be too much to try and cover up. It would get outside forces involved, a blunder like that wouldn't happen on my watch."

I stared at him, at the clinical way he was speaking of the death of a boy. Of a child. He observed the look on my face and let out a dark chuckle,

"You're so fucking naïve."

I hated that, I hated that he thought that I was below him on some accord. What was I not getting? This whole thing was done because Slytherin house didn't like being involved in something that ousted the dark lord as the mass murderer that he is. But to go to this length…I remembered what Malfoy had said just now,

"On your watch? You lead this whole mission?"He was such a conniving little bastard. He knew well before it went to print what I was going to say, and he even gave me Parkinson's signature, and he waited till it was printed and then lead an attack on his own friends.

"Yes."He said it with conviction. My blood was getting volcanic and quickly,

"You fucking self absorbed twit! How dare you! You did this! All of this! You'll fucking pay for this."I reached for my wand, and then stopped. No. This was it. This was the time to think responsibly. Hex him and he'll come off looking like a saint. Sev would be upset. What did he say, come to me when your Gryffindor tendencies are running wild? That's what I would do.

I turned on my heel, heading down the corridor.

"Where are you off to?"

He wasn't following, his voice drifted from the same wall he was leaning against.

"To Sev. Tell him what a deranged sycophant you are and get you expelled so we never have to deal with your repugnant face!"

Suddenly the dark corridor echoed with a manic, cackling laugh. It pecked at my skin with eeriness. I could smell his cologne and knew he was coming closer without the soft noise of footsteps.

"Tell Snape? Tell Snape? Who the fuck do you think it was that gave me the orders."

His face fell, obviously divulging information he shouldn't have in his taunt. Sev gave him orders to do that? No…that's not possible. He wouldn't do that, why would he? He signed off on this…wait…Malfoy was working under Sev's orders….then Sev was working under...

Malfoy's face crumpled into a grimace, "You ask me how I could do that to Theo? I did that FOR Theo. If it had been Rosier, or Farley brothers or Crabbe or Goyle…I had to do it. I had to make it look bad, I had to leave him there. I had to! To make sure that nobody would say Malfoy went easy on him. To make sure Nott's father knows that his son was fittingly punished and he wouldn't get involved to compensate from the lack of punishment. Do you think I liked it?" He grabbed my shoulders roughly, his eyes popping, he looked every bit the deranged sycophant that I accused him of being. "Do you think I liked beating him? I liked the look in his eyes? I liked the sound…the screech…the gasping for breath as the charm got tighter and tighter around his neck…the cries from Pansy…Pansy…" He let go of me and grabbed his hair and pulled at it, I was beyond shock, Malfoy, the epitome of apathy was losing his cool. "All that crying…all that tears…I hate it. I hate it."

I took a step closer, not knowing what to say. A ravenous hate swelled in my tummy and it wasn't directed at Malfoy. It was directed at a man who relished in breaking people, who turned teacher against student, friend against friend, lover against lover. He decimated all those bonds that took years to be forged in a matter of seconds. Who had others to do his bidding festered from years of precedent and threats of torture. A man so dangerous that he would turn father against child with just a threat.

"Theo's father….he told Snape?"

Malfoy didn't look up, he leaned against the wall, he looked completely broken, replaying visions that where best left alone.

"Malfoy…I need to know. I need to know what I've done."

And that was the truth. I needed to own up to it, and then make up for it…somehow.

Malfoy was still in another world, I slowly touched his arm and his steel eyes snapped up at me. The look in them made me shiver involuntarily, a dark cloud emanating from him.

"Parents…parents found out. About the article. Information…information travels fast amongst Slytherins. It wasn't long before they found the names. Of the…traitors. Snape called me into his office, handed me a letter. From my father. Instructing me to ensure that this wouldn't happen again…to make an example. By any means I find necessary…this was a test…I couldn't fail…I had to…"

Lucius Malfoy was an unforgiving devil of a man, if Malfoy had shown any sign of weakness because Theo was his friend, Malfoy would have to reap tenfold the punishment.

"I took responsibility for Pansy and Theo myself, I obviously delegated Daphne's to Blaise and the Kid…Rheines…I couldn't handle three…I didn't think they would… that Rosier is so fucked up." His hands gripped his face tighter and tighter as he spoke. I tried placing myself in his shoes, and not just in this scenario. I couldn't ask myself what Ky Thornton would do, because I've never lived a day in the life of Draco Malfoy to understand the mind behind the decision. What would it be like to be Lucius Malfoys son…to be that afraid of someone that you would plunge a sword into a friend's back. I watched as he sunk slowly to the floor, his face covered by his hands, the shirt long forgotten on the floor. What should I do? What should I say? How would I feel if I had to torture Ron?

I turned and let my back hit against the wall in a satisfying thud, and dropped to the floor. I didn't touch him, and I didn't say anything. There were no words…none whatsoever that could take his guilt away. The pain of all those people was on his hands. He had made a decision. And so have I. There will come a time when Draco Malfoy would have to make a decision that would endanger another's life again at the sake of his own safety, and when that time comes he would choose the path riddled with pain and not guilt, because one of those leave scars that fade in time and the other doesn't. It was up to me to show him...


	30. The daring become the doubtful

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 30 **

I ran my hand along the cool wall, I leaned my ear against it, listening to the slight flow of water. I forget that part of the Dungeons lie under the lake. I straightened my back against the wall, I swear the room was so small you couldn't fit two of me, I bet I couldn't even stretch my leg. I lifted my leg up and pressed my foot against the opposing wall, just as I thought, my knee had to bend considerably,

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I turned to the now opened door. Pansy Parkinson stood at the entrance, her pug face more pug like in its confusion.

"I was wondering if my leg could…you don't mean that do you? You mean why am **I **here considering you got a message to meet Malfoy here? Don't look so disappointed, I bet I could do anything Malfoy can do and better." I laughed at my own joke but she didn't respond. Tough crowd.

She turned to walk away and I grabbed her hand, "Look…wait. Fuck Parkinson do you have to make this harder than it already is."

She turned around, her pug face pink, "You think what you have to go through now is hard!"

"Look Parkinson, I know OK. I'm…"There it was, the vinegar that always materialised with my apology, and it was more potent than ever considering who said apology was directed to. "I'm sorry."

"Is that supposed to fucking-"

"No. It doesn't make anything better. I know that. It doesn't undo what Malfoy did to you."

"What he had to do to me because of what you wrote!"

I took a step back and hit the wall awkwardly, "Listen to yourself! You're defending him…you came here with the pretence of meeting him…after what he did-"

"Because of what you-"

"No Parkinson."I took a step forward, "He made a decision. Yes…I know he…he wasn't left with much of a choice…but he made the decision. And so did you. You signed that parchment just because Malfoy asked you to without even batting an eyelash…I apologise for having concocted this whole plan in the first place…but don't you shove your lack of dignity onto my plate as well."

Her face went pale, trying to find the words to defend herself but coming up short. I was lousy at this. I took a deep breath,

"Look…here." I handed her the balm that I spent most of last night making, "Every two hours for two days, it'll take the scar away."

"Madam Pomfrey said-"

"I know what she said, but it **will** go away."I looked at the gash that extended from her lower lip to her chin, a slant of pain…of punishment.

She looked hesitantly at the bottle, fucking Founders she thought I was trying to poison her or something.

"Look Parkinson, it's your choice to use it or not." But you better fucking use it, I spent hours tailoring it for you. And let's not forget the amount of time it took to coax Malfoy to relive how he had hurt her.

She stashed it into her bag, obviously scared enough of the prospect of being scarred for life she would try anything from anyone. She grabbed the door handle, but took a step back instead of forward.

I wasn't surprised. I did call Greengrass as well. I was surprised to have a very pink bra thrown at me however. I caught it and cocked an eyebrow at Greengrass whose seductive smirk fell off her face. She looked at me and then Parkinson, shock etched on her dainty features. I then realised what she was getting at, this was a notorious make out haunt for the Slytherins.

"Don't even think it."I told her as she smirked at me. Pansy looked at the two of us and then stepped through the door,

"Stay the fuck away from me."

And slammed it shut afterwards. Greengrass looked at me,

"I didn't think you were THAT bad of a kisser."

"I guess I'm an acquired taste." I tossed the balm at her and she caught it, my eyebrows rising in shock at her display of dexterity.

"You get shocked at me catching something but not at me throwing my bra at you."

"Well I always knew you were loose, I didn't know you could catch anything but a cold."

"I happen to be an excellent chaser. Better than any of the idiots on our team anyway."

"Why didn't you try for the side?"I leaned against the wall,

She laughed, "Girls are not allowed on the team."

"Another one of those unwritten Slytherin rules."

"Yes…if you called me here to apologise then save your breath. I'm a big girl, I knew what I was getting in to."

I nodded at her, "I know that. I just wanted to give you that. It'll heal the scar, make-up can't cover it up forever."

She nodded, "If that's all…"

"No Greengrass, just one more thing."

She looked at me, blank faced and nodding.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"Her eyebrows were knitted in confusion that didn't reach her green orbs.

I shook my head and sighed, "Run a knife down your own cheek."

Her eyebrows rose in shock and then she let out a loud sigh, "What gave me away?"

"The mere fact that you would show up after Zabini apparently hurt you is inconceivable to me, you have self worth unlike Parkinson. Then I thought about Zabini and how protective he is of you, he wouldn't hurt you. Not on his life. But you knew he would be liable if you went unpunished so you took matters in your own hand."

She tilted her chin up haughtily, denying nothing. "He was so fucking pissed. I couldn't let him fight my battles though, I wouldn't let him get in trouble for something I had done. And…I'd rather have a blade run through my own skin than Blaise's…"

"I see…Malfoy doesn't suspect a thing by the way. He thinks Zabini gave you the same scar that he gave Parkinson."

She shrugged, the motion looking out of place on her dignified shoulders, "I can see why he thought so, I used the same cursed dagger he did. Blaise won't speak to me, and you probably should keep out of his way, he blames you for this whole thing."

"I don't blame him, it is my fault." I bit the inside of my bottom lip at that, it was all well and good playing nonchalance…but I didn't sleep a wink last night…

"Look, you didn't force anybody to come on board. We all knew what we were getting in to."

"I didn't." I had no idea it would be this bad.

"Well now you do. I better go, I'm going to have to spend a lot more time with my bra off to get Blaise to talk to me again."

I smiled at her and tossed the garment back, we stepped out of the portrait just as two second year Slytherins walked past. They took one look at Greengrass who was adjusting her shirt after slipping the bra back on and then me, let out matching squeaks and ran off. I laughed all the way to my lab, only imagining what the rumour mill will spill.

"~"~"~""~""~~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~~"~"~~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~~"

"Hey sexy."

"Gosh Ky." Mi snapped the book shut as I hovered behind her. I laughed and plopped down on the chair, she tossed me a glare which had more to do with me defiling the library with my laughter than giving her a scare.

"You're doing homework." My lips turned upside down at what I could tell was that arithmacy essay we were given. "It's Saturday."

She stared at me wide eyed, "I know, and therefore the best day to do homework, you can go right into the night and not worry about sleep because tomorrow is Sunday."

I took out a chocolate bar, I started with the wrapper, "I don't think they were talking about homework when they said that. Anyway, thanks for last night."

She smiled at me, "Ky you don't have to even-"

"No, I know. Not having to say thank you in friendship and what not…but Malfoy." Her brown eyes got darker, "Thanks for seeing to his wound. I know that…must have been difficult."

She sighed and looked over her shoulder for Madam Pince, then sneaked a bit of chocolate. I stared at her, framed in laughter; Mi was being such a bad ass, eating in the library. "Well…it wasn't easy but he was hurt. And he did go back to help you…it was strange."

"Strange?"I tilted my head at her.

"Well he isn't a brave person…is he? Once you left the table last night I ran after you, I shouted a few times but you couldn't hear me. When I reached Nott you had already left him. I thought something was going on when Malfoy left the room after you did. But he should have gotten there first but then he must have stopped for his broom…Nott told Malfoy where you were and he stormed off after you. I took Nott to your lab…he refused to comply with anything else…we should tell your grandfather Ky."

I shook my head profusely at her, "Nonno must know already…Sev was the one…he transferred the orders. He must have told him. I don't think they know what they did to Liam though."

"Did you manage to find Liam?"

"No. He's still holed up in his dorm. I'll try again after dinner. I saw Parkinson and Greengrass earlier. I don't think we should tell Nonno…the Slytherin's have their own way of dealing with these things and it's best we stay out of it until we comprehend it…I don't want another-"

"I understand."She placed her hand on my own and I held back the rest of my words. "Don't do that though."

"I can't help it Mi." It was only natural to second guess myself. I didn't think the newspaper article through properly, I didn't know the depth of the Slytherin dementia.

"You couldn't have known. How's Nott?"

"Sleeping. I think. I hope."

"I am sure he is just resting."Mi placed her hands over my fidgeting fingers. I was still on high alert after last night; it was natural to fret over Theo.

I had spent hours just sitting next to Malfoy in absolute silence. When he finally left for bed, I headed to the lab to make the balms for the Snakettes. I missed Ron's celebratory party for him making the team, I knew Harry and him must be at the first training session as we speak.

"You think I shouldn't have written the article?"The question was bugging me. I know nobody was seriously injured but Liam could have died…we could have not showed up in time…and that would have been on me.

"No. I think you did what needed to be done. The world deserves to know about Cedric and more importantly Cedric deserves the world to know of him. You are not what is wrong with the picture…it's the Slytherin mentality that's at a disadvantage, and it's not their first time that they are so royally wrong on something."

Her brown eyes shorn with determination and I nodded my head slowly trying to chase the whispers of blame that echoed in my soul…I did the right thing…I think.

A/N: This is more of a filler chapter after the drama of the aftermath that was the article. A bit slow but necessary none the less.

Have a great day and please review,

Kalina


	31. To kill her with a kiss

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 31**

"Come in."

I stuck my head in and let out a sigh of relief. For once Nonno wasn't feet away from the fireplace, fastening his travelling cloak. He was seated comfortably at his desk, a warm smile on his face.

"Ahhh Kyrianna, just the person I was looking for." He crumpled up the parchment he was writing on and threw it in the bin nearby. It hit the rim and went in and I cheered,

"I see we have a pro ball player on our hands."

I sat in my swivel seat and gave it a start-up twirl. Nonno smiled at me and passed me my hot chocolate has he leaned back in his chair.

"I wouldn't call it professional, but I was a steady dunker in my days."

I laughed, "You really played basket ball? When?"

"Don't I look like I can play basket ball? And as to the time setting, it was in my twenties. A friend of mine was quite a fan. He was muggleborn and working with the ministry and we would play a few rounds in the weekend. It's quite a rejuvenating game."

"How come there is no diversity in the magical world. All we have is quidditch?"

"And that's all we would ever need! Who needs another sport when you are playing the greatest sport in the world!"There was a murmur of agreement from his fellow portraits after the wizard with the ginger tooth brush mustache stated emphatically. Nonno shook his head and smiled,

"That right there is your answer Kyrianna."

I raised my eyebrows at him, he wasn't serious? "You agree with him?"

"Oh heavens no. I do love quidditch, but I was pointing out Headmaster Relestons reaction, not his actual words. We wizards are a stubborn bunch, quite content with the muggle saying, 'if it's not broke, why fix it.' Anyway quidditch isn't the ONLY sport we have; in the states they are quite fond of quodpot."

"Oh yeah, I read about that. Doesn't seem that interesting, actually boring in comparison to quiditch."

Nonno's lips quirked up, "That is our nature and irony as wizards. We do not venture into the unknown enough, far too content in staying in our own realm from fear of…uncertainty."

"Well…isn't it the uncertainty in life that makes it so interesting. I mean, if everything was certain, what's the use in waking up in the morning."I ate the marshmallow at the top and smiled at its tasty softness.

"Indeed Kyrianna. Some might disagree. Some might find comfort in the certainty."

"The weak." I gulped at my hot chocolate.

"No Kyrianna. The world is not made up of the weak and the brave, rather a mixture of the both. I wouldn't call Voldemort weak but I will call Voldemort weak…understand?"

I frowned slightly at him, "Context? Does it depend on context? Like power wise he isn't weak but his nature is one of weakness…because he fears… everything?"

"I do believe it is times when you say things like that, that make me feel most proud at being your grandfather. Exactly. He fears everything, because he fears death and to fear death is to fear life."

I gulped down more of the hot chocolate, touched by his previous words. "Nonno?"

He looked at me, his wise midnight blue eyes sparkling, his thin face void of its previous worried lines. How long has it been since I have seen this Nonno. This nonno that made me feel...every good emotion in the book. I have missed this man.

"Kyrianna?"

"If there is anything, anything I can do, you need only ask."I held his gaze with my own of determination.

"Oh my dear Cucciolo, you do enough already. There is none better persuasion to fight the dark than to protect those that bring the light in your life. And you Kyrianna, are my sun."

I blushed deeply at that, I needed that. I missed this precious man. Thinking of precious men reminded me,

"Have you gotten word from Linus or Lenzo. I tried the Parch, but no reply…"

"They are both preoccupied with Order work at the moment. They are well, Linus insisted on heading straight back into the thick of things but don't fret, he is a strong man, and his progress is steadfast."

I nodded, still not consoled, considering what had happened the last time with Linus, and he was the careful one.

"Kyrianna, it is not a child's job to worry. It is your job to go to school, do your homework and in your case…serve your detention."

I laughed, justly distracted. "It's not my fault. The woman is…" I knew I couldn't disrespect Umbitch with Nonno, "unique."

"Professor Umbridge may be difficult to understand but I do believe her heart is in the right place…even if she is sorely misinformed when it comes to her mind."

I raised my eyebrows, was Nonno badmouthing a teacher. He looked at me straight faced, he couldn't get the twinkle out which was dulling his look of seriousness, "You shouldn't disrespect her though. She is a teacher, and I expect you to afford her the same treatment that you do Professor Sn…McGonagall."

I laughed at his last second change of word. She couldn't handle the level of annoyance I bestowed on Sev. My smiled faded quickly, thinking of Sev made me think of what had happened Friday night…

"Kyrianna…if you need to talk about anything, I am here."

I looked into his calm blue eyes, what should I tell him? What could I tell him that won't end with Malfoy getting into trouble for something I had inadvertently been the cause of…

"Yes Nonno…what's your take on the Laker's new line up…?"

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~~""~"~""~~"~"""~"~~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~

My hair was a blur of black as each strand was set alight with life as it danced across the sky. I squeezed my knees tighter together and felt the wind sting me that much harder, the pain causing pleasure. The pleasure at the electric effect that was flying, as it opened all my circuits, freeing me to the power that comes at being mistress of the air. When my eyes burned beyond sight I slowly descended to the green mass that was the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. My bare feet touched the slightly damp grass and I suddenly felt more vulnerable…chained by the ground.

"You fly barefoot?"

I turned to the voice as I bent to fetch my sneakers, "I like the feeling of wind between my toes. You should try it some time."

Malfoys upper lip puckered into a grimace, "I'll pass."

I don't think I can imagine Malfoy without shoes…it would be weird wouldn't it? I wonder whether he sleeps with them on.

"Are you done with your practice or are you just going to stare at my shoes the whole night?"

I snapped up to his steely eyes, "I wasn't practicing. I was just flying."

"Oh, I see. It couldn't have been practice, tryouts for you hotheads happened Friday…about the only thing that made me laugh was finding out Weasley is keeper."

"Ron is a brilliant keeper." He's not the only one that has mastered the art of the steely glint.

"You obviously have not watched him today. I didn't know which was worse, his performance or that chaser girl bleeding all over the place. Figures."

My eyelids pressed closer together, "Oh and I supposed she was hurt because she is a girl?"

He laughed, taking off his sweater, "No. She got hurt because she was a dumb Gryffindor."

I tilted my head at him, "You're not of the opinion that women shouldn't play quidditch?"

He stared at me, the ire in his eyes dying slowly, "No. Some of the best quiditch players were women. Plus there's little in life more beautiful than a girl straddling a broom, its good practice for them for married life."

I rolled my eyes, "I would never peg you as a pervert. Why don't you let Greengrass on the team?"

His smirk fell at the mention of her name, "Blaise wouldn't like that. And neither would most of the team."

Something about the look on his face told me that he had come here to run away into the sky, away from the demons that plagued. I picked up my broom,

"How is Theo? I haven't seen him. Or Liam."

He busied himself with adjusting himself on the broom, "Theo is asleep, Rheines…won't leave his dorm."

I nodded, "Thanks Malfoy. Good night."

He didn't look up, still fidgeting with his broom. I turned and walked away, using the Slytherin exit. Rosier should pay for what he had done to Liam…he relished in beseeching pain on others whilst Malfoy was a shadow of his former self as the guilt ate at him. Liam could have died…I stepped through the portrait of Sir Wormswood, he winked at me playfully as he ushered me through the short cut that led to the common room. I walked down the sixth floor corridor, preferring this short cut more to the one that led straight to the seventh because of its solitude and lack of stairs. I nodded at the portrait of Miss Katarina Kensington, the first muggleborn witch noted in becoming Head Healer at St. Mungo's. I stopped when a blur of black caught my eye in the mirror that concealed the exit of the corridor. I turned, stifling the gasp that was about to leave my lips at the sight that confronted me.

Two heads of black were intertwined in a deep embrace, faces obscured by the engagement of their lips. I didn't need the face however, there would be no green eyes needed to prove that that was Harry Potter, I knew each strand of hair better than the lines on my own palm. And the shiny long dark bed was no stranger to me either. I turned and ran out the door, fear of them having seen me witness what had just happened. Someone played a violent tempo with my heart strings. I took a deep breath and ran up the stairs, eyes burning yet again but not from the sharp winds but the low blow I was dealt…do you blame him Ky? Do you? You pushed him away, you wanted to give her a chance at happiness, you wanted to let her have her chance at Harry's lips…I guess I never thought that Harry would want the same chance at Changs'…

A/N:…Please review

Kalina


	32. To deal a new hand

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 32**

**Harry's POV **

Something was definitely going on with Ky, I had barely seen her from Friday morning after her paper fiasco. Trust her to do something like that, I appreciated that she had kept me out of it though. I shouldered my broom and walked into the entrance hall,

"Harry?"

I turned to the sweet voice and couldn't help returning her smile. It was small and delicate, and very reliable in the sense it always looked the exact same. Much different from the wide, toothy, and diverse smiles that graced Ky's face.

"How was practice?"

I shook my head at that, practice was terrible…well it didn't have everything to do with Ron. He was just a bag of nerves because the Slytherin's pitched up, he was perfectly fine when we had a pre-practice practice session. And then Alicia fainted. That had to do with the twins though…she laughed at me, a tinkly, private sound that belonged to just us two. Not one that assaulted everyone in a five feet radius like someone else I knew.

"The first one in term is always like that. That's why Roger insists on us having a team-building session during the holidays."

"You guys practice in the holidays?"

I looked at her in absolute shock as we entered the Great Hall. She smiled again, "No! It's team building; like we have to do all these trust exercises and stuff. He read that it helps with the team spirit…I think he does it just to flirt with us girls."

I laughed at that, Cho never made jokes; it was cute when she tried. I felt a shoulder bump into me and tossed a glare at the Snake that walked past; I guess we were in the doorway.

"Why don't you sit with m…the Ravenclaws. I don't think I've ever seen you sit on another table before?"

Her request caught me completely off guard, a feeling she seemed to be getting as well as she started murmuring and stuttering, I had to put her out of her misery. Plus I have no idea where Ron went off to and Hermione wasn't here, nor was Ky so I had no excuses.

"I think you're right, better make amends to that statement."I walked with her to the table just before my own and made for the quieter area. Cho seemed to have other ideas and walked on, I followed after and she smiled up at me as she took a seat opposite a curly haired girl. The girl spared me a brown eyed glance and then turned back to the blonde haired girl she was previously engaged in conversation with. The blonde had other ideas though.

"Hi. I'm Elise. Elise Smelton. You of course, we all know."

I nodded at her awkwardly, two more heads turned our way and a third year boy perched a few seats away was staring at me, his book long forgotten.

"Is that a firebolt?"

I looked down at my broom and then up at the girl with the very long brown hair, her glasses where almost as round as mine and she sat next to Elise, her long neck stretching over the table to look at my broom.

"Yes."

"How's the drag on that thing. I hear that's the only field that they couldn't outsmart the Nimbus on, a minor setback if you ask me-"

"Nobody did now, did they?"The curly haired girl said it with a smile but there was no sweetness in her voice, her words didn't affect the broom enthusiast at all however, she merely started with the twig-handle ratio.

"Nellie, why don't we call it a night?" The blonde girl muttered, "Goodbye Harry."

The three of them walked off, I turned to Cho, grateful that that awkward situation was put to an end. The realisation that another awkward situation now confronted me arose. She opened her mouth and then closed it; I bet I was doing the exact same thing.

"So that Nellie…"

"Yeah, she's crazy about brooms. She's terrified of flying though…she's very weird. Elise and her are sisters but they couldn't be more different."

"Different isn't always bad."

A weird glint passed through her eyes, I realised now that it must sound like I'm chiding her on calling Nellie weird. I quickly looked for a change of subject, "So I guess you're a table snob as well. I haven't seen you sit anywhere but at this table."

She looked down at her potatoes intently as if they were telling her all of life's secrets, "I sat at the Hufflepuff table a few times last year."

Oh fuck Potter. There you go! You are so fucking spastic. She looked up quickly as if shocked. Her sad expression disappeared and she smiled wide, "Do you miss your Nimbus?"

That was weird…I guess she wanted a change of subject. Who wanted to think about their dead ex boyfriend?

"Not really. It's weird; I don't feel differently about either broom…" She looked at me, confused. I didn't know how to explain it. I just felt like they were the same…they just looked different, like its spirit was the same. Oh fuck, I can't tell her that, she'd think I'm completely crazy. "So when's your first training session?"

"Tomorrow actually."She nodded, cutting her chicken methodically. I looked down at my empty plate that I quickly filled with food. The next few minutes was filled with silent chewing. I looked around, Ky was still not around. I knew Ron went up to the dorm, I think he needed some alone time and Hermione was probably in the library. Maybe Ky decided to do her homework with Hermione. I laughed into my plate at that.

"What?"Cho asked with a self conscious look on her dainty features. Oh fuck, she thought I was laughing at her, she wiped at her mouth with a napkin.

"Nothing." I said quickly but she didn't look convinced as she pushed some hair behind her ears self consciously.

"So I have an early practice tomorrow…I better get up to my dorm."

She stood and I followed suit, "I'll walk you." It was the least I could do for making her think I was mocking her or something.

She nodded and walked on. She smiled at a few of the students and I nodded at a few.

"Watch out."

I grabbed her around the waist and placed her back onto the step, preventing her from falling onto the trick step. She looked up at me, her black eyes wide. I quickly let go of her, realising that I had overstepped my bounds and she ducked her head down, her veil of black blocking her face from view.

"Thank you." She muttered from behind her veil, "I always forget about that step…it's good to have someone around again that reminds me."

Again? So Cedric did that? I didn't want to think about Cedric, aside from the obvious facts, there was also the fact that I knew the truth about him. About his real feelings.

"Moonbeam oil."

I snapped back to attention as we made our way down the fifth, "' Huh?"

She laughed at the confused look on my face, "It helps with the dirt. I add a little in my bath after a practice, a long hot soak is just the thing after a strenuous practice session."

I nodded at her, images of Cho lying naked in a bathtub full of bubbles coming to mind. Her long black her shining brighter than usual as the water clung to her. Her dark mane became less straight however and more wild, the tendrils collapsing in soft waves and the bath tub turned dry and unoccupied. Instead we sat on the toilet beside it, her slender legs wrapped tightly around my torso has I ran my hands across the most delicate satiny texture that I have ever felt, as I felt her harden below my own fingertips, her core pressed against my own, burning me from within.

"This also leads to the Gryffindor tower?"

I looked down at her, realising that we were in that secret passageway on the sixth. I preferred it to the one that went straight to the seventh when I wasn't in a hurry; it was quieter, better for thinking.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, hoping she didn't look down…fuck Potter! Control yourself. I caught her eye on my way up…guess that's too late…she looked down…oh Fuck. Her eyes were shining with some emotion that I couldn't place but looked familiar somehow…a lone tear fell, dislodged by her long, black eyelashes…her pink lips trembled as I realised that they were getting closer. I wanted to wipe her tear away, I hated tears. I hated to see her cry, knowing that it was my fault…I took Cedric with me…I should have…done something. My hand wasn't listening however, as if afraid that it would burn if it touched her. My lips didn't seem to have a problem however. They worked their way over her own, my tongue tasting salt as I licked at her lips for entrance. She complied and the salt changed to sweetness, my hands stayed resolutely at my side, still afraid. Not knowing where to place them…somewhere in the back of my head the thought that they knew they didn't belong on this girl crossed my mind. Another part of me brought up the image of a tear strained Ky, shoving me off…pushing me away…running away. I felt the warmth of Cho's body as she pressed herself to me; here was a girl that was running to me, pulling me to her…why should I not comply? I slowly lifted my hand up and swept the tears from her soft cheek, pulling her to me with my other hand…I was done chasing her shadow…

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~~"~"~"~"~"

I paced up and down outside the mirror. My thoughts were scattered, chasing each other like a dog chasing its tail. It's not enough that I have to worry about Sirius showing up in the fireplace and Percy's letter, but I haven't spoken to Ky since Friday morning…Hermione said that she had been busy but her face was slightly pink when she told me this…where they hiding something from me? I scratched at my scar, observing it in the mirror…it didn't pang the way it did on Friday after Umbridge touched me. What did that mean? And then Dumbledore has been more than a little distant and now Umbridge has been appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor, the title itself sounded as if it was pulled straight from a fairy tale. And of course she pisses me off enough for me to get another week's worth of detention; I can still hear Angelina's screams because I'm missing more training sessions.

"Harry?"I turned away from the mirror, looking at one of my biggest problems…why did she have to look so…not problematic. She had her long hair tied up and she looked flushed, she must have been in a hurry. Well she was no stranger to running away, considering she did just that after she kissed me on Saturday night.

I breathed, remembering what Hermione had told me last night. After she wrangled the information out of me she explained Cho's psyche to me…I don't know whether I was better off without her feminine wisdom.

"Harry?"

"Thank you. For Saturday." Her black eyes widened. Fuck Potter! "I mean Saturday morning, with the whole Filch thing, you know when he thought I was receiving dungbombs in the owlery? Not Saturday night…I just realised that I hadn't thanked you for-"

"It's fine. It was my pleasure." She gave me a small smile that made me feel less angry at her. My anger stemmed from the fact that I was sick and tired of girls kissing me and running off.

"Look, Cho. I can't imagine what you're going through. The thing is, we kissed. And I may not be the most experienced guy but when something like that happens…it means something? Doesn't it? I don't mind if you don't want anything from me, if it was just a kiss and I'm over thinking things. But you don't get to do something like that and just run away, you need to-"

I stopped as her lips crashed onto mine. I was so scared that she would start crying again, the words tumbling out one after another. She let go of my face and settled on her feet properly, when did she even walk down the corridor?

"What happened to you?"

She looked at me, confused.

"Erm…I just wanted to clear the air between us and-"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, you're different. You're more confident, more straight forward, not the…forgive me, nervous wreck that asked me to the ball last year…what happened?"

What happened? Grey eyes floated through my mind, and I shook my inner thoughts, "Growth spurt?"

She laughed quietly at that and walked to the small bench and sat down. I stood in front of her, she was pink faced and I was ready for the tears, she looked up at me, her eyes dry, "I ran away because I was afraid Harry…you're making me feel…things I should definitely not be feeling three months after my boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend…passed away."

"Cho…if any of those feelings make you feel just a fraction happier, don't run away from them." I felt like adding a little Hermione trademark sign at the end of that. "All I'm saying is, I don't appreciate being kissed and left without an explanation. And I'm not saying we have to be anything at all, I just think you should know…the deal."

She stared at me, as if I was a completely different person. I couldn't blame her, where was this coming from. Every time I wanted to tell Ky something it was like pulling a tooth, this was just rolling off my tongue. This was easy. She stood up abruptly,

"Thank you for your…directness Harry. I really appreciate it."

"I don't like playing games Cho. But don't feel pressured in anyway, this goes anyway you want it to. Left, right, just point me."

Cho deserved happiness in her life, according to Hermione she was crying all over the place, she was confused. If I make her smile, even a little…I should do this.

"Well…I have History of Magic right now, mind walking me there?"

I nodded at her, stepping aside to let her walk through. I walked past the mirror quickly, afraid to look at my reflection…knowing I wouldn't like what I saw.

A/N: Please review

Kalina


	33. She-weasel, more like she-devil

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 33**

There was a loud knock on the door. I looked away from my veritaserum, I never managed to alter the process last year and was picking up where I had left off. I put it back on the fire to simmer, wondering who it must be. Theo only joined me in my sanctuary when he saw me on my way down and Mi had my password.

I opened the door,

"How did you-"

"Hermione." She walked in, giving the place a once over twirl, her flaming red hair settling back down as she looked straight at me.

I closed the door, having a feeling she was going to be a while. She sat down on my armchair and I raised an eyebrow at her,

"Please…sit down." I said sarcastically, sitting down on my stool. "What's wrong? I know Mi won't tell you where I am if it wasn't an emergency."

"It's not an emergency!" She exclaimed defensively, "This hardly qualifies as an emergency."

I narrowed my eyes at her, the realisation that she needed help in something that was out of Mi's field of expertise, "Is this about a boy?"

She looked at me, her eyes wider than usual, I noticed she was using her thumb to rub circles along her index finger, nervous tendencies. "Yeah, it is. I need…advice."

"Advice, on boys…from me? I don't know if you've noticed-"

"Of course I noticed. " She snapped, "The whole school has, haven't they?"

I changed the heat on the cauldron, busying myself on chopping shrivelfigs.

"_Ky? Oh no…what happened?"_

_I stood in the doorway, not sure what to tell Mi. I obviously looked like something was the matter, and here I thought that I was being so calm and collected after I realised how unnecessarily dramatic I was being when I ran up the stairs to the Fat lady. _

_I shrugged, mechanically walking to her bed and picking up a page of the Ruins assignment we were given. Bobby and Parvati must still be down in the common room…it was a Saturday. _

"_He kissed Cho. A few minutes ago." I didn't look up at her, reading about the influences of Sanskrit on the magical prose, I didn't want to see that look on her face. _

"_Oh…are you sure. Maybe you heard-"_

"_I saw." I picked my head up and looked into her wide cocoa eyes, "I saw Mi." I was biting my bottom lip, preventing it from trembling. Images of him and her…who knows what they were doing right now. Oh fuck, I sat down quickly, my head dizzy. I felt a drop on my hand, oh fuck, no! I wiped at my face quickly, there was this ugly rasping sound and I realised it was my erratic breathing. Oh fuck Ky, you are not losing your cool again! I felt Mi's warm arm across my shoulders, and I concentrated on that, fighting of images of black hair in pale white hands, I took a deep breath. _

"_I'm OK."_

"_It's OK to not feel OK Ky, if I saw what you did right now…I'd probably be…hexing Harry. But at the same time…you did say-"_

_I stood up and looked in Bobby's floor length mirror, angry at the tear stains on my cheeks. "I know. I know what I said."I looked into my grey eyes seeing only orbs of green, I bit my lower lip harder, I won't cry again. "I just didn't think he would. I thought she'd try and he'd…turn her away." I would never tell this to anyone except Mi, it sounded so naïve and stupid. "I'm such an ass."_

"_Ky."I saw the brown orbs get closer in the mirror, "You are not an ass. You're just trying to do the right thing. And so is Harry. I know, I'm breaking the rules and getting involved…you have to see it in his perspective as well. You pushed him away-"_

"_Because I didn't want to steal something away from Cho again! I can't deal with that guilt Mi…I just can't."_

"_I know…and it's natural for you to protect yourself from the pain that comes along with it."_

_The pain that came along with the guilt…the pain…I let it fester within me for months, getting more and more potent and destructive…yet this ache that ran throughout my body at seeing Harry with Chang overshadowed the very pain that I was protecting myself from…I thought I was choosing the lesser evil…I was so wrong. _

"Ky?"

I snapped up and looked at sharp brown eyes, "Yes."

She looked at me hesitantly, "Will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you!" Ginny swatted the arm of the armchair in annoyance. I shrugged, and she sighed,

"Michael Corner-"

"Is that the boy you've been kissing all over the place."

She opened her mouth wide in shock and then closed it quickly, staring at her nails, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I have my ways, my spies."

She rolled her eyes, "How Ky?"

"I saw you two leaving a broom cupboard on the third, two weeks ago. So why all the secrecy?"

"Well I didn't know if I wanted…more. I mean, I don't know!"She said frustrated.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know."

I shrugged, "That means you don't."

"I do."She said angrily at my dismissal of her feelings.

"Then you do. He definitely likes you. He'd be dumb not to."

She narrowed her eyes at the compliment as I swirled the potion around, I chuckled at her wary expression, "It just makes sense Red, you're out of his league, and any trepidation about taking this broom cupboard romance out into the light must be on your part."

"Well do you blame me? I'm not sure if I can 'date' someone. Especially…well because-"

"You had a major raging, write poetry, sing sonnets crush on one Harry Potter. Don't look so surprised, I know life existed in Hogwarts before I pitched up. But as you said, Harry is taken." I turned away, biting my lower lip.

"A blind deaf mute would notice that Harry is taken."

I understood what she said completely.

"_Are you sure you're OK with this?"_

"_Do you have any other ideas Mi? Not like I can go sit somewhere else without being absolutely obvious." I muttered while we walked down the aisle. "Hey Ron."_

_We levelled up to our usual spot for dinner where Ron was seated with Harry…and Cho. I guess their making it official…_

"_Hello Ky."I looked up at the delicate voice and forced out a smile, chanting internally you owed the girl after running around with her boyfriend last year like some harlot, "Hi Cho."_

_Oh fuck, please don't engage in conversation with me. Please don't. "So I developed a new chess move, want to go upstairs and try it out?"_

_I smiled at Ron. Sometimes he just came through didn't he? He gave me a small wink and I got up, so happy at the excuse to leave the table. _

"But it's more than just that." I turned and looked back at her, "I'm…Michael has his shortcomings. Maybe I'm too picky? I just don't want to be hanging on his arm all the time, and I think that's what he wants."

I remember feeling the same way when Cedric asked me out last year. "Didn't you speak to him about that?"

"We don't speak much." She replied quickly. "At least we didn't. Until he managed to ask me out on a date yesterday!"

"And you said…?"

"I didn't say anything, I just started making out with him again. Don't laugh…I panicked!"

"I probably would do the exact same thing if I was in your position. Which begs the question, why are you asking me, I am absolute rubbish at romance?"

"Well I'm asking you because I need you now, don't I? He sent me a letter earlier on, saying that we should go for a little walk about the village after Harry's defence meeting at the Hogs Head tomorrow." Ugh… don't remind me.

"I don't see what that has to do with me?"

"Well he said he could tell that I was a bit nervous about this whole thing, and he didn't want to ambush me like that. So he said that he asked a few friends to come along and I should do the same and it can be like a group date thing…"

My eyebrows rose in unison, "No."

"You don't have to do anything Ky! You just have to come, sit, drink free butterbeer and if it all turns to shit we'll head on back to the castle."

"Why are you asking me? Can't you ask-"

"Who? Who can I ask Ky? You saw the girls that I room with! And I already asked Hermione and she said she's busy sorting out this Defence thing and some other meeting she didn't elaborate on, and plus, you owe me."

"Excuse me, how do I owe you?"

"I'm in this mess because of you!"

"What! How do you figure that out! Did I shove Corner's tongue down your throat!"

"No, but you shoved us in that cupboard together!"

I was about to retort back when I realised…she was right.

"_I've sent all the letters."_

"_This is such absolute bullshit. If I didn't love that man to bits, I'd strangle him."_

_Mi laughed softly and sunk lower into the armchair, "Relax, it would be just half an hour. He did have a point though, if you want to dissolve this club so badly you'd have to at least meet and get the signed consent from everybody else that they want out. Come on, let's go, they should be there by now."_

_We entered the potions classroom, _

"_Finally. Sort this out. With haste. I'll be in my office."_

_Sev vanished with a twirl of his cloak. We hadn't spoken in a week, ever since I found out about what happened to Theo and the others. I was having some difficulty dealing with his role in this whole thing. I know he didn't send out the instructions of punishment but he relayed the message nevertheless. Honestly it was easier to blame him rather than the alternative…_

_My eyes fell on dark hair, "I told you, you didn't have to come."_

_His dark eyes glittered at me, "It's fine Kitten. We've got permission from the higher up's, they want us out from this 'prejudiced pushing paper' as quick as possible."_

_I shook my head at him and walked to the front. The snakes were right at the back, Theo at one edge of the bench and Parkinson on the other. Greengrass gave me a small smile and Liam waved at me. He was a good kid. I managed to speak to him the Sunday after the event and he seemed OK. Malfoy did take care of it, nobody was bullying him or pushing him around, he was just a little scared, but he looked a lot better today. _

_The next row sat our Gryffindors, Ginny glared at me and I suppressed a smile. I did kind of promise her when she signed up that there would be no meetings. Mi sat next to her with an intent look on her face, like she didn't know what I was going to say already. On her other side was Neville who she had got to sign much the same way Malfoy got Parkinson to sign. That Creevey boy that took all the photos sat on Neville's other side. Mi said he was the only one that was actually enthusiastic about the paper. _

_The next row sat the Puffs, with Bellamy right at the end. Mi said she had delegated the signatures to Ernie, he must have just asked his group of friends as Justin with the two names was next to him and on his other side was Hannah Abbot. Fleeceheart and Jack didn't pitch. _

_The row right in the front and true to character were the Ravenclaws. I nodded at the girl right at the end who was Audrina Greyson. She nodded back, it was quite funny how I got her to sign. She was a fourth year Claw who was OBSESSED with Mi. She worshipped the ground Mi walked on but at the same time wanted to beat her high scores for every subject. The younger Corner sat a seat away from her, next to Anthony Goldstein and another seat away sat Luna. She waved vivaciously at me and I returned it in kind. _

"_Well most of us know why we are here. First things first," I growled inwardly, how could Nonno stipulate this…it was downright awkward. "There are numbers on a card under your chair. Sit in the seat number that is stipulated on the card. Here are the seat numbers." I waved my wand like Nonno told me to and numbers floated above their seats. _

"_You're not serious."_

_I looked at Parkinson, "Unfortunately I am. The longer you take to move the longer we're going to be here so if I were you…"_

_Mi woke up first, and slowly everybody followed. I looked down at the parchment, taking a calming breath. _

"_Turn…"I cleared my throat, "Turn to the person next to you. You're to ask each other ten questions and then write it down. Like an interview. The best written interview, which means the most captivating, would get fifty points for their house. You have five minutes. Start."_

"_I thought we were here to-"_

"_We are." I snapped at Parkinson, "But we have to do this first to do that so just start!"_

_The five minutes went by slowly. I observed everyone. I am never becoming a teacher. How does Sev do it? Some like Audrina took to it quickly, berating poor Colin for answers. Mi was with Theo, I actually didn't rig that. I laughed inwardly at the look on Neville's face as he answered Bellamy's questions. _

_I left the room to get Sev, he would choose the winning interview. Yes…Nonno went this far. I knocked on his office door and he swept through it in silence. He waved his wand and collected the sheets. He didn't bother looking through, _

"_Granger, 50 points to Gryffindor." He turned and walked out. _

"_That's not fair, he didn't even look!"_

_I looked at Audrina and bit back a laugh, thwarted by Mi again, shame she must have put so much effort. "Are you questioning Professor Snape's marking?"_

"_What….no…I just mean-"_

"_Good. OK, all those in favour of dissolving this club, raise your hand. Just one hand Parkinson."_

_She didn't laugh, with a majority amount of votes, with Colin being the only one against this dissolution; I passed the parchment around to sign. _

"_Longbottom, you fucking twat, ugh it's in my eyes!"_

_I tried not to laugh at Parkinsons ink stained face. Neville somehow managed to thrust the ink bottle into Parkinson's face, rather than summon it like I think was his intention. _

"_Relax Parkinson. Ginny go get the Sunseed Essence from the store."_

_She rolled her eyes but stood up and walked out without complaint as she was nearest the store room. _

"_That's OK. I have some in my pocket."_

_We all looked at Luna, I laughed, only she would carry around bottles of potions. Parkinson grabbed the bottle without a thank you._

"_Corner, go call Ginny."_

_He nodded and stood up; he was sitting next to her so he was the second closest to the cupboard. _

"_Woah, Parkinson, did you sign?"I ran after her, through the door, everybody else filing out after she did. _

"_She did, here."Mi passed me the parchment. _

"_Hold on to that would you. We can't risk me losing it."_

_She shook her head in disbelief but relieved me of the parchment, "I'll go give this to Professor McGonagall. I'll meet you in the dorms."_

"_I'll come with, I haven't seen Minnie in a while. Let me just lock this up."_

"Oh…"

Her sharp eyes narrowed, "Oh. Oh! You left us in there an hour!"

"The point is…I did come back. I remembered!"

"No! Hermione remembered! If it was up to you, I probably would still be in there!"

"Ok fine, so I mistakenly locked you up in a classroom with him, I still don't see how that makes it my fault for you guys…OK fine."

I couldn't deny it, a pair of teenagers of the opposite sex locked up in an empty classroom together; it was the makings of a porno.

"Good." She stood up quickly, "Don't worry; you don't have to even speak to anyone. I just don't want to show up alone."

"Oh I know, misery loves company."

She laughed as she walked out the door and I continued with my potion, looking forward to tomorrow even less than I was ten minutes ago. I heard footsteps,

"Come back to moan some more! It was just an hour!" I turned, expecting to see Ginny, but found someone less expected and even less wanted.

A/N: So that kind of fills you in on what's happening…things kind of suck at the moment…

Please let me know what you think!

Kalina


	34. To find solace in corners

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 34**

"Malfoy?"

"Thornton!"

He walked in like he owned the place, taking in the table and the cupboards as if he saw it for the first time. He sauntered forward, bumping into the table, and then lowering his elbow onto the surface, a wide grin on his face.

"Did it ever occur to you that this table and that stool and that cupboard…are all the exact same colour! Do you think they're all from the exact same tree?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Or maybe it's just the same type of wood…how did you get in?"

"Oh I snuck in behind the she-weasel, her body is really taking shape. When did her legs get so long?"

"Malfoy, what the fuck is going on?" I placed the knife down subsequently stopping my chopping, staring at him lounging at the other end of the table. He looked up, startled at what I said, his face morphing into a lazy smile again.

"Don't get jealous, you still have the best body in these parts. You say fuck nicely. You pronounce it differently, say fuck again Thornton." He mouthed the swear slowly, he looked absolutely ridiculous; I would have laughed if it wasn't so unsettling. He made his way towards me, running his hand across the table surface. When he got close enough everything made sense,

"Ugh did you finish that Twilfitt concoction that you usually lather yourself in and decided to swim in Ogden's Old Firewhiskey."

He took a step back and knocked into the drawer behind him, "Firstly, my cologne is made by Madam Zangara, you cannot buy it in a shop and secondly I do not drink Ogden's, that is piss…I don't drink piss. I'm a Danahagh man."

He shook his finger at me; I walked towards him, pushing the Doxy Venom bottles out of the way of his overly gesturing hands, "Malfoy, why don't you sit down."

"I don't want to sit!"He shouted at me, and I flinched at the loudness but continued towards him. This just egged him on, "You can't make me because I don't want to! I don't want to sit! I won't. I won't do it! I said no! I won't."

His face was crumpling in anger and his hands were trembling, his usual straight back stance dissolved into one of a desolated slouch,

"You don't have to then Malfoy."

"Stop it! Stop calling me that! Stop saying that! Stop saying Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! A Malfoy doesn't forget. A Malfoy doesn't forgive. A Malfoy doesn't show weakness! A Malfoy doesn't falter! A Malfoy…A Malfoy!"He grabbed at his hair. He went from happy drunk to sad drunk to demented drunk in minutes.

"M…Draco. Draco." He pulled his hands away from his face, his steel eyes shining softly at me, vulnerability leaking off of him. "Draco…" I had no idea what to say. I hadn't seen him in weeks, but then again I haven't seen much of anyone in weeks. I spent all my spare time down here, hiding away from Charry, that's apparently what the third years christened them. I'd rather call them Ho, or Pang, much more appropriate.

"I met Theo when I was five. Five." I waited, his head hung low, "It was one of those stupid insipid Balls my mother threw, I hated them because I had to use dress robes and I hated dress robes then, confining fucking things."He held his hand around his neck, "All the children were in my nursery room, I hated that. All of them were terribly boring, I remember the twins, I used to call Crabbe and Goyle that…they just followed me around doing whatever I wanted. And the girls were even worse, all they wanted to do was play stupid games with teacups and…and hand holding. And then, in the corner of the room," He picked up his head and looked in the corner of the room as if he was back there, "This scrawny kid sat on **my** chair, reading one of **my** books. Nobody touched my stuff, we bought separate toys for guests, **nobody** touched my stuff. So I went up to him, grabbing the book from him, telling him the book was mine. Do you know what he said?"

He had a wistful smile on his face, "Did you write that book Draco? I was so shocked that someone dared challenge me, I was a spoiled brat, I didn't take that kind of…shit from anyone… even at the age of five. I was about to shove him off my chair when he gave me this huge…huge toothy smile, telling me if I did write that book, I did a bad job of it, because it was dead boring."

He leaned against the counter, shaking his head, his face pale even for him, "I convinced him to sneak downstairs that day…I remember having to get Dobby to apparate us into the kitchens and we just played…a lot…I can't remember what but I remember being so jealous because that was the first time I met a kid my age who was smarter than myself. He was explaining all these things to me but in a humble way that annoyed me to no end…but somehow I liked him more for it. Then my mother found me, she was so pissed. As the host of the party you were not allowed to wander away from your guests and I had done that. I was fucking five! My father was so angry because some spoiled little German girl went crying to her daddy that I was ignoring her and my father wanted to sign some deal with him so I was to do whatever she asked. Fuck. I was so pissed. And then Theo, that scrawny little nobody, says that the whole thing was his idea. The whole fucking thing. His father slapped him across the face right there, in front of me. And I never said a word. I didn't say…I just let him…take the blame. I should have said something."

His jaw was clenched and he was staring down at the floor. I hesitantly placed my hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes we do things to protect ourselves, only to find out the other better option ends up causing us more damage. Draco…you made a choice. Did you want to punish Theo?"

He looked at me desperately, "No, no I didn't. I just know that his father was fucking pissed and I didn't want to get the parents involved and my father actually trusted me with this and I couldn't screw up because they'd just do something to compensate for my fuck up and then I didn't want them to give it to anyone else because what if they did worse! What if they went too far, I had to…I didn't want to-"

"I know that Draco. And so does Theo. Not all of us are afforded with decisions that are black and white, and the decision you were given was a whole different colour spectrum. You did what you had to…"

"NO I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T! I COULD HAVE SAID NO! TOLD THEM…told them not to…"He banged his head against the wall, I looked on, knowing firsthand what guilt can do to a person, completely at a loss at what to do.

"Why did you have to write that fucking article! Why! Why!"

He looked at me, distraught. He banged his fist against the wall and darted out of the room.

"Draco! Draco-"

I ran after him, not able to keep up with his longer strides. "Leave him."

My steps froze and I turned to the voice, the familiar baritone, "His not in the right frame of mind. He might hurt himself."

"He'll be fine. Your molly coddling won't help him, he needs to get used to the feeling."

I glared at Sev, "Nobody should get used to hurting others."

He shook his head, a cynical smile on his face, "Such a Gryffindor, all brawn and no brain."

I shook my head at him, no smile present, I turned and walked away, my heart aching for the stranger that now stood before me, and for the stranger that ran away…who wasn't a stranger anymore.

**Harry's POV **

What do you study to become a librarian? Do you have to just read a lot of books? I stared at Madam Pince, shuffling across, floating books around. I never saw her reading anything. Why would anyone choose to be a librarian? Imagine having to be in one area for the whole day, just going up and down after students. No wonder she was in such a terrible mood most days.

"Are you done?" I snapped my head up, staring at Cho for a moment. I looked back down at the empty parchment,

"Errr…almost."

She laughed and shook her head at me, putting away her neat script, "Shall we call it a night?"

"Sure." I stood up and pushed my stuff into the bag. I waited for her to walk out in front of me, remembering that quip Marietta Edgecombe had made about me being ill mannered when I didn't do so the other day. I held the door out for her and we walked down the corridor.

"So, tomorrow…"

She let the sentence fall away awkwardly, "You are coming to the Hogs Head?"

"Yeah I am…how come you didn't mention anything though?"

"This whole thing was Hermione's idea; she told me that she told you."

"But you didn't tell me?"

I frowned, "You already knew…why would I tell you if you already knew?"

She let out a loud sigh, "Fine."

That most definitely did not sound fine, "Cho, there is going to be a meeting about learning defence against the dark arts tomorrow at the Hogs Head, would you like to come?" I smiled down at her and she shook her head, a small smile gracing her face,

"Don't be smart with me Harry."

"Must be all that time in the library, it must be rubbing off on me."

I laughed but it echoed in the corridor, "Do you have a problem with hanging out in the library?"

"What? No." When did I even say that?

"Because I asked you where you wanted to go and you said wherever I wanted to and I had two essays to do-"

"Cho relax, I don't mind hanging out in the library. I used to hang in there loads of time, Hermione practically lives there."

A weird glint went passed her eyes, but it didn't last long. "So what do you want to do after the meeting?"

I shrugged, "Anything you want to do."

"I'd like you to tell me what you would like to do Harry." Her voice had a slight chill to it.

I smiled down at her, "I'd really just like to do whatever you want to. Is that such a bad thing?" I didn't want to upset her, I liked that dating Cho meant just going with the flow, it caused me no extra headaches at the end of the day and with everything else that was heaping onto my plate I was more than grateful at that. I left her in the fifth floor, kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

"`'`'`'`'`'`'`''``'`''`

**Ky's POV **

I caught the familiar blue eyed gaze of the barkeep, his eyes were falling on me too many times…pervert. I sighed, this whole thing couldn't end sooner, why were these people so slow. Just sign your name and let's call it a day. Why was I even here? Like Potter could teach me anything at all! Oh wait, there's my reason.

She stood up and spoke nervously to the crowd of students. She wasn't all nervous yesterday when she was screaming at me about united front's having to be displayed, and how would it look if I didn't pitch up. Half the people here were raging hypocrites. Ahh there's their leader; my eyes fell on a mane of dirty blonde. What was Bobby even doing here, I thought she was anti-Harry.

There was a bustling as everybody stood up, lining up to sign some parchment. Finafuckily.

I remained seated, waiting for everyone to bustle out. I saw a lot of familiar faces. I stood up,

"Just sign right here."Cho gestured at the point right after the last person. Why thank you Miss Chang, if you didn't tell me, I would have no fucking idea where to have signed on this very large and confusing page.

"Ky?"

I turned to Mi, who moved in closer. She didn't have to, Ron was busy guffawing with the twins and Harry was talking to Cho.

"You OK?"

I shook my head slightly at her, not even in the mood to pretend. "I'll see you later."

I turned and exited the bar,

"There you are, what took you so long!"

"We were in the same boring ass meeting?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What was up with that idiot Smith. Oh and when did Cho become Harry's PA?'

"Did you see Mi's face when she took the sign up parchment from her? That was hilarious. I got Colin to take a picture."

"Hi."

We turned to find Michael Corner waiting just outside the Three Broomsticks. "I have a table in there already, everyone is there..."

We followed him, I saw his eyes linger on Ginny's arse as she walked ahead of him… boys. Oh fuck, please tell me that's not the table.

I looked at the most full table in the bar, which we were heading straight for. Oh Fuckorse this would be it.

"Hey, I'm Henry."

Hi, I haven't even sat down yet. I shook his hand and took a seat next to Ginny, I didn't miss the glare that the black haired boy next to Henry shot at him. Oh why don't you just piss all over me?

Three butterbeers down Ginny and Michael seemed to be doing OK. For one thing they were talking to each other. This of course meant I was left with most of the forth year Claw boys. Being the great Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter seemed to make them all vie for my attention,

"….and then he found the twelfth use when he-"

Yes I wanted to know all about the uses of dragon blood right now.

The three other girls didn't speak to me at all. And I obliged fully. Not like they spoke to each other much either.

"Jack! Jack!" Michael shouted over the crowd. I followed his eye line and watched Jack Corner approach the table.

"Keep your knickers on baby bro, I saw you." Michael blushed a bit at that and I laughed, that caught Jack's attention, he looked at me in surprise.

"Fancy finding you here Miss Thornton, the rose among the ravens."

"More like the lion among the ravens!" I smiled up at Corner

"I like to judge people on their personalities and not what house they're from Miss Thornton."

I put down my butterbeer at that, "And I'm a rose…me? You obviously should just stop judging people period because you're crap at it."

He laughed, "Or maybe I'm so good at it I know the person better than the person knows the person, get what I'm saying?"

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'm going to need something much stronger than this to keep up with this conversation."

"Oh, I can buy you some Firewhiskey." We both turned and looked at the black haired boy next to Henry whilst Henry quickly cut in,

"I don't have to buy you Firewhiskey, I already have some in my dorm, I can…take you-"

I raised my eyebrows at the pair, but before I could say anything Corner cut in,

"Hey Mikie, I'm taking Thornton for a walk."

He might as well have spoken to the brick wall next to him, Ginny had her tongue so far down Michael's throat it was blocking his vision. I stood quickly, more than happy for an excuse to leave this place.

I waved at the boys and walked off, trying to not roll my eyes at the less than eager goodbyes. The other two boys just nodded, they didn't seem the type to enjoy company. I guess they were dragged in here too. I swept the room for Mi but couldn't see her; she did say she would be around.

Corner opened the door and mock bowed me through, I laughed and walked through.

"So…I didn't know you were a cradle snatcher."

"You don't choose the MILF life, the MILF life chooses you. Anyway apparently all his fellow fifth years had dates, yeah right! He just couldn't wrangle them into coming on a 'group date' like how I got wrangled!"

"How did you, by the way?" He said with a chuckle.

I snorted, "Ginny is a little minx that's how, and she has a memory like an elephant and holds grudges and never shuts up about things and just moans and groans, believe me, it was better for me to just go to the damned thing. It wasn't that bad though, it could have been worse. If I got any more bored I might just have taken young Henry up on his offer."

We both laughed at that and walked down the main street. It's strange to think just months ago I was kidnapped down this very same street. It seemed millennia ago, foreign in this bright and lively day such a contrast to the still night of the attack. A shiver ran down my spine and I gritted my teeth, stop being such a fucking coward Ky. I subconsciously moved a little closer to Corner though.

"I read the article, I sent a copy to Mr and Mrs Diggory."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry it was so shit, I had like five minutes to-"

"They loved it. Said it was simple and to the point, like Ced." His lips dipped at that and he remained silent. It must be hard for him, Cedric and he spent a lot of time together. I can't imagine not having Mi around. I scanned the people for my favourite head of brown and came up empty.

"What the fuck, she isn't-"

We walked, at least Corner stormed and I followed behind him, across the street to this atrocious looking shop. I looked through the window and they should have just hung a sign saying couples only, beware: this is a puking zone. It was all flowery and pink and I could even get the floral scent outside, it was some sort of café. I looked where Corner was looking and frowned,

"Isn't that that arse, Davies." It wasn't hard to spot him, just follow the scent of pompous jack ass. He was seated opposite a blonde girl, I couldn't see her face but she probably was one of his faceless drones. I saw him around with a few of them, hanging all over him.

I stopped looking suddenly and turned and looked at Corner, he had a worried, confused, angry look on his face. I'd rather observe his inner dilemma than what I had just noticed; of course they would be here. Why wouldn't they. They were a couple, right?

"Woah…Corner, what the fuck are you doing?"

I ran after him, as he stormed into the café.

"Hi, welcome to Madam Pudifoots, would you like a window seat or a-"

We didn't stick around for the next option as he walked towards a more secluded corner and sat down. The waitress and I hovered at the entrance, what the fuck was he doing? I'm not going in here, didn't he see the imaginary sign, I didn't want to upchuck my butterbeer.

"Corner, what the-"

"Please just sit and shhh." His black eyes shorn up at me and I slowly lowered myself into the chair. Could he get a table more intimate, we were so secluded you wouldn't see us unless you were looking for us. I followed his eye line and saw him observing Davies again, but we were in an angle that couldn't be reciprocated. Thankfully I couldn't see Pang from this angle.

"May I take your order?"

"A double thick chocolate malt, you?"

He continued staring at Davies and nodded. Did he even know what I asked him?

"He'll have the same."

She nodded, doing an excellent job at not staring quizzically at us. I know I would have.

"Corner, Corner?" I clicked my fingers at him and he finally snapped to.

"Oh…er thanks. We won't be long. A few minutes."

"A few minutes to what? Spy on Davies. You don't need to spy on him, you know what's going to happen next. Him and Blondie over there are going to head on over to the first broom cupboard they see and consummate this unholy union that is suffering through a date with Roger Davies. Not that they're not making headway on that right now." I shook my head, really? Get a fucking broom cupboard. They were worse than Michael and Ginny.

Corner's face was getting red and I looked back at the couple, "That's not your ex girlfriend or something, is it?"

"What? No" He said defensively. "No, she isn't."

"Oh. So you just like her?"

"What! No. I don't, no."

I rolled my eyes, sure.

"Look Corner, don't be a pansy. Davies is a…fucktard. If she'd date him, she'd date you." I wouldn't date her if I were you though, considering it takes a fucktard to date a fucktard.

"I'm not…it's…I'm not interested in her like that. She's just a really good friend and I'm…OK get up quickly their leaving."

"But…but my malt…"I just jazzed myself up for one. He ignored me however and walked to the exit, I tried to keep my head forward but in the last moment of weakness I looked to the side, only to find their table empty.

"Corner, can we-"

"Shhhhh. Er…wait here."

I raised my eyebrows at him; he did not know who he was talking to. I followed him down the alley he was going down. I could hear shuffling and heavy breathing; I reached forward to tug his sleeve for an explanation when he stormed forward.

"Jack!"

I ran forward, noticing that red angry look as a danger sign, but it was too late. He already had Roger Davies up against a wall, towering over him as he pushed against his throat.

"Jack!" My voice echoed in unison with someone else. I looked to the huge dumpster that blocked most of the alley and my mouth hung open in shock.

"Fleeceheart?" It was incomprehensible. Fleeceheart was…not a bimbo. She didn't look…like that. Did she? I didn't really know her, but to date Davies? She adjusted her top, slipping the straps back on and pushing her skirt down. Not that it helped much, it put the microscopic in mini.

"Fuck…let me-"I heard someone rasp and remembered that Corner was currently throttling Davies.

"Let him go." Fleeceheart surged forward and tried to pull Corner off. Really, you lot call yourselves wizards?

I flicked my wand in Jack's direction and he suddenly let go, pushed back by a gust of wind. Davies fell over, clutching his stomach, rasping for air. The gust of wind seemed to wake Corner up, and he backed away from Davies horrified. He quickly grabbed my hand and Fleeceheart's, who was screaming at him with no effect and padded down the alley.

"-fucking business! We're both consenting adults! If I want to fuck Davies behind a trash can in a dark alley then I will fuck Davies behind a trash can in an alleyway!"

"You will fuck Davies over my dead body!" Well that wasn't exactly the most romantic setting to be having sex, but I guess to each his own.

She took a step back at that, his sentence obviously hitting home. I saw the tears spring into her eyes. OK, I needed to go; I didn't want to be here. Jack was so engrossed in Fleeceheart that I managed to twist my wrist from his hand without notice.

I made my way down the long road, heading for the castle, giving up on finding Mi and Ron. Trying harder not to look down more alleys, sure I would find Harry and Cho down there, probably with her skirt hiked up. Was she wearing a skirt? Oh what the fuck am I thinking, when did jeans ever stop teenagers before.

"- YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO I AM! DO YOU!"

OK Ky, just ignore the voice, ignore it. Of course I couldn't…

A/N: So judging the amount of vulgarity that is spouting out of Ky's mouth these days it's safe to say she is pissed. This chapter is more of a filler but quite necessary never the less.

Please drop a review

Kalina


	35. To find a friend in the unlikely

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 35**

I turned and walked to the pub we had left a few hours ago. The old bar keep was shouting at a drunken Malfoy.

"It's OK. I'll help him to the castle."

The old man looked down at me, his blue eyes eerily familiar. Must be all those times I caught him staring at me. Pervert. I didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Malfoy and tugged him further down the road.

"Lemme go Thornton. Lemme go. Where you taking me? You taking me for sex?"

I didn't respond to that, more interested in dragging him away from the main street. I knew there was a deserted clearing off the road...but where? I found a path that lead off the street and followed it through a bush and found the clearing, inhabited solely by a centralized stump.

"Sit." I pointed at the stump.

"For sex?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, of course."

He staggered forward, just managing to sit on the stump, almost missing it completely.

"_aqua eructo"_

He sputtered and fell off the stump at the force of the spell. I continued for a few seconds more. I stopped when I thought that was enough time, I looked down at him, he was completely drenched, sitting on the floor, glaring up at me. I'm sure he was a little more sober now. He looked a little less ridiculous,

"_aqua eructo"_

I got hit for the first second and then side stepped the rest. Well he definitely was going on sober now that he could use his magic. I dried my face and my shirt, and dropped to the floor. I leaned against the stump on the opposing side, facing forward,

"Why did you go to the Hog's head? I know I call you an idiot, I didn't think you really are one? Why would he serve someone underage?''

"I was out of Danahagh, I was desperate."

"Desperate enough to drink the everyday man's poison?"

"Desperate enough to drink the poor man's poison. That place is filth epitomised."

"Getting wasted isn't going to solve any problems."

"It does a pretty good job of hiding them though."

I sighed, tilting my head skyward. It was a dullish day, like the sun and clouds were fighting for prevalence. "Draco, I know what you're going through. Don't ask how, just know that I do. And believe me; I know how easy it is to succumb to something that dulls that constant ache."

He was quiet; I thought maybe he dozed off. A gust of wind ravaged the clearing, sending all the fallen leaves in an uproar, I loved this feeling though. The air graced my scalp, it was like flying, on the ground though.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Someone physically pushed the thing out of my hand, pushed me to the floor and made me confront all my inner demons."

"I don't need your pity."

"Mi never did that for me because she pitied me Draco. She did that for me because she gave a damn."

"Is this you giving a damn?"

"Draco, the very fact that I never beat the crap out of you yesterday when you stormed into my lab meant that I gave a damn."

He was quiet for a while. "Why?"

"I figured whether we like it or not, we're going to be in each other's face for a while, I guess it's up to us to decide which side we'll be facing."

"I think you know…"

"The only thing I know Draco, is that I know nothing."

Silence descended on us again, but it buzzed with invisible thoughts. "What are the Beatles?"

That was so strange, out of nowhere. Oh wait, I looked down at my shirt, "They are a rock band."

"A muggle one."

"That doesn't make a difference. Music is music."

He scoffed. I rearranged the placement of my butt, feeling a numbness come around.

"I didn't know you and Theo were so close?"

He scoffed again, "Just because we all don't hold hands and skip around like you hotheads, doesn't mean we're not…close…in our own ways."

The stump vibrated behind me, "Do you mind hitting your head somewhere else that doesn't disrupt my head rest?"

He was quiet, probably lost in thought about Theo. "So how old were you when you met Zabini?"

"Seven. At another ball, they stopped being all that boring though because Theo was around. Mrs Zabini had just married her third husband who was English and my mother was actually throwing a welcoming ball for them."

"Instant friendship?"

"Fuck no, we hated each other from the get go. Theo has to play mediator right up to now."

"So you don't like Zabini?"

"That's such a childish notion Thornton. To like someone? I don't hate him, I understand the need for him to be in my life if that's what you wanted to know." I remember Zabini telling me something similar just last year. I stayed silent, imagining existing in a world so…aseptic. So clearly defined by lines of politeness and necessity.

"To be seven again…"

I didn't agree with him, when I was seven I was all alone, we had just moved to Massachusetts.

"Did you see Theo today?"I didn't get a response, "You know if you nod your head I won't see."

"I got drunk, didn't I?"

So he gets wasted when Theo's around. At least we know the trigger. "And when you see Pansy?"

"Pansy is Pansy. I didn't…hurt her the way I did Theo. It helps that there's no scar for a reminder."

I told the little snot my balm would work. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

I looked down at my shoes, understanding what Mi had to go through. If I felt this bad about Malfoy, imagine how she must have felt about me, someone she cared deeply for. What do I tell him? What can I tell him? What should I tell him?

"I don't want you drinking like this again."

It was worth a try. Maybe he just needed someone to tell him not to. I know I needed Mi to do that, it helped a bit.

"I don't like me sober Thornton."

"I don't like you drunk Draco."

"Since when did you like me at all?"

"About the same time your cowardly little arse ran into an acromantula nest to save me."

"For the last time, I didn't know it was their nest. I just thought I was going to help you untie the kid."

"Well you saved me. That kind of decreased the concentration of my dislike."

"It was not my intention to be a hero. I just didn't want to get in trouble."

"That's OK Draco." I stood up and walked around, knowing that he was speaking the truth. I held my hand out for him, he looked at me from between a few strands of his usually slicked back hair. "I don't care what your intentions were. I care that you saved me, that you helped me, even if it was just to prevent trouble. I'm standing here unscathed because of you, maybe you should think about that the next time you reach for the bottle."

He was silent for a few moments, and then I felt an unusually warm hand wrap around my own and I hoisted him up. I was expecting it to be cold, I chuckled to myself as I let go of his hand and we made our way to the main street and the castle.

I said goodbye to Malfoy in the entrance hall, I was in no mood to sit through a dinner in the presence of Perfect Pang, I decided I should make potions. That was like my motto in life, when life gives you lemons, make potions.

I smiled, making a note to tell Mi that one. It was kind of funny. I wonder where she was, I hope she didn't leave the trip early to come and make more of those infernal hats she's been knitting, I must speak to Kinky about that. I muttered the password and pushed the door open, taking in the smell of…nothing.

Success! The veritaserum must be working; I skipped to the cauldron and looked in. It was making good progress and its properties were a day earlier than described in the book. I covered the cauldron again and turned to get more ingredients for the next step. I stopped in my tracks at the figure that sat in my armchair...

A/N: I cut the chapter here because the next one will be a long one. I kind of like the unusual acquaintanceship that Draco and Ky have...what do you guys think? Drop a review on the way out please

Hope you guys are enjoying this story! I know I am consumed with happiness in writing it for you guys,

Thanks for reading

Kalina


	36. The Royal Flush

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: The words in bold are taken straight out of Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 36 **

He was staring intently at me, his green eyes ablaze, and no hint of a smile on his face. He stood up, slowly and started walking towards me and something about his stance had me silent. It was as if I was trapped in his gaze, a gaze that was a vortex, leaving me gasping for breath. He was up against me in a heartbeat, I could feel his chest up against my own and my breathing just got faster, his vortex gaze blazing down on me.

Suddenly the small of my back hit the table and I bounced off onto him, a warm hand at the small of my back replacing the sharp edge of the wood and the gasp that I emitted was swallowed by his soft lips. It was as if the switch was turned on and I could breathe again, but that was fruitless as why should I waste my mouth on breathing when I could be using it for this. I pushed my body hungrily against him, feeling the fire that was lit in my belly spread to the tips of my everything, I lapped at him greedily and he responded in kind. I felt his hand move down from my back and cup my butt, I was quickly hoisted off the floor and I eagerly wrapped my legs around him, letting out a gasp at the feel of his need against my own. I felt the cool wood through my jeans as he placed me on the table, his hands quickly ascending.

I felt them ghost across my stomach as I ran my own across his back, tasting his bottom lip. I freed his lip however and flung my head back, a loud and unexpected moan escaping my lips as he simultaneously rubbed himself at my core and his dry, rough, cold hand ghosted across my breasts making them stand to attention in a way I never knew they could.

I felt his hot tongue lap at my neck, not processing what he was muttering by the loudness of breasts as they called for attention, relishing on every tug and squeeze and cup, my legs tightened involuntarily around him.

"Kyrianna," He said it in a voice so low I would never had heard it if he wasn't nipping at my ear, "Your potion."

I placed my hands firmly on his butt, pulling him against me roughly, "Fuck the potion."

I heard a chuckle, or more like felt it rumble off him has he moved his head lower and lower, and then I felt the best sensation yet, of moist lips on taut skin and I heard a voice foreign to me, a voice dripping with sensuality as she breathed Harry's name and I came undone.

**Harry's POV **

Why did she even show up if she wasn't going to contribute to absolutely anything? All she did was sit there, a blank look on her face and her stubborn bottom lip jutting out in an infuriatingly appetizing way.

"…**.Roger, I turned him down though."**

I looked back at Davies making out with his girlfriend. Just then I caught sight of the couple that entered the shop. Fuck.

I snapped my head around, grasping my coffee tightly trying to steady my hands. Fuck. My heart was beating in my throat, I concentrated on the cup in my hands, trying to stop imagining that it was the neck of the somewhat familiar boy that had walked in with Ky. What the fuck was she playing at, has she even spoken of that boy before? I've never seen them together. I always assumed she was holed up in her potions lab when she wasn't around, was she making out with that boy instead! What the fuck, I wiped at my forehead, trying to get my breathing under control.

"…**m-mention me at all before he died?"**

What? Who died? Mention who? Wait, what? I scanned the room but couldn't find the couple. I then looked back at Cho, trying to calm my anger. Oh, Cedric.

"Look, he didn't have much time to do anything. Let's not talk about him right now, please let's just talk about something else. What were you saying about-"

"**I thought," she said, tears spattering down on the table, "I thought you'd u-understand! I need to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it too! You saw it happening, didn't you?"**

I looked at her, absolutely shocked. Is this all that the past few weeks have been for her. Just so she can find out what her ex boyfriend had said before he died, if he mentioned her at all. Well sorry to break it to you Cho, anything he wanted to say right at the end if he had been given a chance would not be pointed in your direction. I bit my tongue, making a side long glance for Ky again.

"I have spoken about it Cho, to Ron and Hermio-"

"**Oh you'll talk to Hermione Granger!"** I'm pretty sure my eyeballs were zooming around the floor as it popped out of my head. She was screaming and the kissing couples near us broke apart, "**…met up with Hermione Granger, like you obviously wanted to!"**

She sputtered into her napkin. What the fuck, "Cho?"

"**Go on leave. I don't know why you asked me in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me…how many are you meeting after Hermione?"**

"**It's not like that!" **Was she jealous of Hermione? Hermione? I laughed at the irony and stopped quickly as she sprang off her seat and with a dramatic goodbye she was out the door. I looked around the tea shop one last time, not seeing the pair. I better go to Hermione, that boy's face still burning in my head. I knew him from somewhere…

'"~~"~"~"~"~"~""~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~

I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. Her dark hair was flowing across the table top, like a dark river amidst a forest. She hid her smoky grey eyes away from me, the most serene look on her face, her lips parted slightly emitting the most captivating sounds that egged me on, trying to find the satisfaction she was pleading for with her body with my inexpert like fingers. With a singular sound of deepest pleasure, her arched back softened and she fell back onto the table top. Her breathing was slowing down and I leaned over her, kissing her cheek softly, tasting her sweetness, I felt her lips push at my own cheek and I straightened up, she followed suit, a lazy smile on her face.

"Wow."

I couldn't help but smile back at the appraising look she was giving me. I sat down on the stool, enclosing her with my elbows on either side of her hips, leaning against the table top. Her legs were hanging loosely on either side of me and I looked up at her, her eyes burning with emotion, she bit her bottom lip in a way that made my navel tug, I could feel some of her cascading hair tickle my cheek.

A fierce burning desire swept through my body at that look on her face and I stood up from the stool, carrying her gaze with me.

I cupped her left cheek, all smiles gone, "You're mine." She had to be mine. I can't do this, not anymore. It was just barely bearable to have her run from my arms but to have another man's arms on her…my anger clawed for an escape at the pits of my stomach. It must be shining in my eyes because she looked up at me hypnotically, nodding her head.

Was she agreeing? She did that last time, but then she ran away. I moved my body closer, a small part of me afraid that she would do so again…why though? It was evident that she couldn't stand me being with Cho, she was practically nonexistent these few weeks.

"I won't run Harry. I won't." My common name felt exotic on her lips, she leaned her head against my chest and I felt her hands run around me. "Not this time."

"Why did you?"

It had been playing in my head for weeks, I needed to know. I needed to know what I had done so I would never do it again.

She lifted her head up and leant back, running circles on my back with her fingertips that tugged at my navel tighter. "I saw…that Chang liked you. I didn't want to take something from her again…guilt."

I could see it in her eyes; this strong, beautiful girl was being chased by ghosts. I cupped her face, "You cannot take something from someone if it doesn't belong to them Kyrianna."

Questions shined in her eyes and I pulled her close to me, ready to answer all her unasked questions. "Because I felt the same guilt that you did, that want to afford Cho some form of happiness. But I failed. Dismally. I'm not what she wants, and she isn't what I want. She wants answers, not a relationship. And I…I want you."

It was simple as that. She hugged me tightly and I held her close, my heart aching. Kyrianna was a stubborn, hard and veiled girl, not one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. All this time…she was running on guilt.

"I know…I'm not him…I know it must be hard to try and-"

She pulled back quickly, confusion etched on her face, "No." She shook her head furiously, "No, you're not him. But that was never the problem. The problem was that he was never you…he was never…and I thought you liked Cho…"

"What gave you that idea?" I never spoke about liking Cho to her, and that's because all infatuation with Cho disappeared on her arrival.

"You…you said last year. When Mi asked about me and Cedric, the day before-"

"I took a step back, confused. What was she talking about? I remembered then, "I only said that because you said you wanted to date Cedric!"

"I never said that, Mi did. And dating Cedric was only ever an option because you were being a prat and accused me-"

"I only did that because I was jealous that you went with Malfoy!"I shouted back.

"I only went with Malfoy because I owed him a debt and it's not like you were batting down the door to ask me! All you wanted to do was go with Cho! You didn't even consider me-"

"Consider you! Consider you! Every decision I made was in consideration of you! I was running away because I couldn't handle the thought of you saying no! You were out of my league!"

"Out of your league? Fuck you Potter for being such an arse." She slapped my chest, a look of fire in her eyes. "You mean to tell me you liked me all that time!"

"Of course I did, I was scared OK! I didn't know what to do! It's not like you made things easy! You were the one that ran off to him-"

"Because I dreamt of you! And I didn't want to be hung up on you considering you liked someone else."

"Dreamt of me?"

"Yes, you idiot, a boy that made it clear that he had feelings for another." She slapped my chest again and I grabbed her hand, shocked at our stupidity.

"You silly girl, how could you not see..."I pulled her by the wrist and she crashed into me, beginning to devour her. I didn't know what to tell her, but I could show her. Suddenly she pushed me and I fell into the armchair, I looked up but she was on me before I could make a move, her legs around me and I let out a groan at the feel of her against me. Fuck, how was I still…I felt heat ghost down my stomach…and then I heard the soft noise of metal being released as my pants loosened. I looked up at her, to ensure she was sure, but my voice caught. The question was unnecessary, her eyes glinted down at me, a small smirk on her face, she looked the epitome of darkness and for once in my life I would happily dance in the darkness with my Kyrianna.

A/N: So Harry is definitely being OOC from the canon Harry but then again canon Harry didn't have Ky. She's made him braver, more confident. I hope it's not too scary and too disconcerting, I kind of like this new Harry, I think Ky challenges him in a way he always needed to be challenged.

Please review, this was THE chapter and after all this time I would LOVE to hear what you think!

Have an awesome day,

Kalina


	37. To be a bystander in this beauty

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is 37**

**Hermione's POV **

"So don't ask him about the date, I think it was horrible, oh Ron, stop smirking!"

"I'm not." He had the audacity to state, with a clear smirk on his face. I knew he didn't like Cho. I think it had more to do with the fact that she was a Tornadoes supporter than he will let on, but Ron is always suspicious of new people. Having Cho around these few weeks had been…different to say the least. I have nothing against the girl, she seemed perfectly sweet, I just don't see Harry with her. He's just been so different, just doing whatever she says he should, that isn't Harry.

"You think Ky will join us for dinner tonight." Ron and I sat down at the Gryffindor table and he looked hopefully at the door. I forget that it must be hard for him, I get to see Ky pretty much all the time, even when she is holed up in her lab but Ron goes where Harry goes and Ky stays clear of wherever that place may be.

"I don't know. I didn't see her in Hogsmeade but I saw Ginny and she said that she had left their date with Jack Corner ages ago, so maybe she came back to the castle."

Ron spat out his cottage pie, "Their what?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly he was so slow sometimes, didn't he see Ginny and Michael Corner making googly eyes at each other the whole meeting.

"Ky!"Ron said loudly and waved her over, as if she wasn't going to come and sit over here anyway. Enthused by his excitement Ky turned her normal walk into a skip and bounced over to us. Her face was flushed, must be all that bouncing. She hopped over the bench into the seat opposite Ron and smiled at both of us. There was something about that smile…

"So, what's this I hear about a date?"

She laughed at the stern look on his face and it was so foreign, I haven't heard that carefree laugh in ages it made my smile widen.

"Oh, same old, same old. There were four fourth year Ravens, took me to the three broomstick, had a few butterbeers, got invited over to their dorm for firewhiskey. Oh by the way, your sister is dating Michael Corner."

"What!"

We both laughed at his red faced expression, I cut through before he started his tirade, "What's the deal with Jack Corner then?

Just then Harry walked in with Cho. My smile faded, maybe I should suggest we go upstairs, before I could say anything though Cho started towards the Ravenclaw table, her face slightly red. Harry made his way over to us, his face stern.

He levelled with us and I gave him what I hoped looked like an apologetic look, I'm sure they had ended it. He didn't see a thing however as at that exact moment he brushed his lips very discreetly against Ky's left cheek as he hopped over and onto the seat next to her.

Ron finally shut his mouth about the tirade. Ky, as if nothing had happened turned back to me, her face radiant.

"What about Jack Corner?"

Harry dropped his fork into his plate, "That's it! That's his name! He's on the Hufflepuff quidditch team, chaser!"

"Big fan of his mate?" Ron laughed and gobbled down his food. He was on his third helping, honestly the boy was like a vortex when it came to food.

"No, but apparently Kyrianna is."

I put my pumpkin juice down, did he just say Kyrianna…why is he poking the dragon, does he not know our school motto!

She laughed at his cross expression, "I have no idea what you are talking about Harry."

Oh my Godric, these two kissed again, I can smell the pheromones.

"Well you seemed pretty interested in him, considering you went on a date with him few hours ago."

"No mate, she went on a date with four Ravenclaws and then to their dorm for firewhiskey."

Harry sputtered out his juice, how Ronald managed to make that sentence sound a hundred times worse is beyond me.

"Ronald, she didn't go to their dorm, she was invited, she didn't go." I turned back to look at her, hope on my face, "You didn't go?"

She chuckled at me, "No Mi, I didn't. Anyway I didn't go on a date with Jack Corner. The only reason I went to that VomitFest was because he was spying on Alison Fleeceheart whose turned into a Davies dating slag who wanted to do him behind the dustbin in the alleyway opposite VomitFest but didn't get to because Corner, Jack, not the one your sister is dating, throttled him and whisked Alison away. She was not amused."

Ky chuckled into her pie, oblivious to the three shocked faces staring up at her.

She picked her head up as if remembering the statement that would tie it all together, "Oh, Harry and I are dating by the way."

Ron's mouth was hanging open. I sighed, "I don't get it. I thought Alison Fleeceheart was in love with Cedric. Why did Jack Corner…you don't think!"

"It's so obvious Mi, you should have been there!"

"Well…I think they would-"

"Did you not hear what she just said?" Ron burst at me.

I looked at Ron. Why was he so shocked? Honestly the only surprising thing is that it happened so quickly. I'm pretty sure Harry just broke up with Cho…unless…oh gosh these two are at their old tricks again.

"What happened to sitting down and discussing this whole thing amongst us four, like adults?" Harry looked at Ky quizzically and she laughed at what he said.

She pinched his left cheek, "Awww that's so cute how you thought that that was going to happen."

Ron gestured profusely, "Wait…wait, wait, start from the beginning."

"Oh my gosh Ron isn't it obvious. Ky and Harry liked each other for a long time, but Harry thought Ky didn't like him and Ky thought that Harry liked Cho. Ky went on a group date with Ginny where her boyfriends brother Jack Corner pitched up and rescued Ky from the four Ravenclaw boys that were trying to convince her to go back to their dorms. Ky and Jack decided to go to Madam Pudifoots, I do believe that is the VomitFest, because they wanted to spy on Alison Fleeceheart who was on a date with Roger Davies but Cho and Harry were also on a date there and Harry saw Ky with Jack Corner and got jealous which urged him to find Ky and make out, I hope that's all that happened, and confess their feelings to each other and now they're dating but they spent more time with their tongues down each other's throats than to discuss important matters like, have you made sure that Cho knows? You don't want her finding out from someone else. And speaking of which, when are you going public with this cause you just broke up with-"

"Woah Mione' back up." Ron held his hand up in my face and I glared at him. He looked at Ky, "First things first, who is this Michael Corner and secondly, whose these four Ravenclaws that tried to get you into their dorm? I'll kick their nerdy little arses right off the astronomy tower."

Ky laughed but Harry didn't seem to find it funny, "I believe the man asked for names?"

She looked at me exasperated, "Don't look at me. You want to date Harry Potter, you deal with it." I smiled though, finally something was going right.

"WHAT!"

We all turned around to stare at Lavender, who was staring back at us, her juice all over Seamus who slowly mopped it up, "KY AND HARRY ARE DATING!"

"No, no…that's not what I said." Oh no, I really put my foot in it.

"No Mi, it's OK. People will soon find out." Ky said reassuringly and turned to look at Lavender, eyes shining with sincerity, "Harry and I are not dating Bobby. I'm pregnant with his love child. I don't want to have a bastard…so we're tying the knot. Please, it's a sensitive topic; try to keep it amongst us."

Ky said all this softly and with such sincerity Ron had to pass me a quick glance of reassurance that it was untrue. I shook my head slowly. Lavender nodded with a crazy gleam in her eye. It's like she didn't care how farfetched the idea was as long as it was good gossip. She walked away; surely to make sure the people on Mars knows.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry looked at Ky, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Wow, this was so much better than the Harry that we had to deal with these past few months.

"Well I figured Minnie and Sev will take the news that we're dating better when they find out that I'm not pregnant. It's all about perspective Harry."

Harry turned and looked at me, exasperated, "Don't look at me, you wanted to date Ky Thornton, you deal with it!" I laughed at his look, my heart feeling lighter than it did in a long time.

A/N: So I kind of enjoyed writing in Hermione's POV. I know she is slightly OOC but like I said for Harry, adding a new character to the mix changes things. But her core personality is still there. I hope you enjoyed that, please review.

Merry Christmas,

Kalina


	38. The Item

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 38**

I pushed the large doors open, a huge smile on my face.

"Nonno! So you've heard the good-"

"This better be a load of bullshit and you better denounce these rumours this very instant or by the Founders the Dark Lord need not worry about Potter again unless to choose the pike that he would be using to hoist his head after I severe it-"

"Severus…" Nonno's gravelly voice cut through Sev's highly entertaining and hypocritical little rant, what was that about a pike? Nonno turned away from the sullen man that was leaning against the pillar on the far right of his chair. "Kyrianna, please have a seat."

I walked towards my chair, and dug into the ice cream sundae that was waiting for me. There was an eerie silence that permeated the room. Just then the door opened and Minnie walked in,

"Severus, Albus…Bane." She nodded at each of us and I gave her a chocolatey smile. OK, now that the whole gang is here, let the fun begin.

"Kyrianna, it has come to our attention that you and Harry are now an item." There was a very prominent scoff emitted from Sev. I really don't know what his deal is, he was more hormonal than a teenager. First he treated me like a complete stranger, then when I explained what was going on with me he's all understanding and even signs on this whole article thing for me, and then he goes back to ignoring me completely and now suddenly he gives a fuck again.

"Well?"

I turned to Minnie, who seemed to be trying to keep a passive face. Oh, they were waiting for conformation.

"It's true."

"Severus wait-"

Sev had already walked halfway to the door and stopped at Nonno's words, Nonno turned to me,

"What's true Kyrianna?"

"That Harry and I are 'an item'."

I frowned a little at the term, I never fully understood it. Were we on display? For sale? Were we supposed to be together all the time because we are now referred to as a singular entity? I didn't like it. Nonno smiled at my contemplative look but Minnie cut in,

"You ought to refrain from spreading such rumours of pregnancies and such Bane. It might appear to be all fun and games but the humour quite depletes when people are beheaded."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Minnie Zia? Me? Spread such awful rumours about myself? Why in the name of the Founders would I do such a thing?"

Nonno laughed at my little dramatic prose and leaned forward, his head resting on his knuckles, "I think you get your flare for the dramatic from your grandmother, she once told me that she had fallen down seven flights of stairs and had a serious head injury, when I had rushed to her side she had only a sprained ankle. Something about softening the blow and making me feel relieved that she was not injured grievously and worry less. Of course she also was very spoiled and she wanted this packet of cherry flavoured-"

There was a snap of a shut door, and I turned around to find the room empty, Sev had left.

"Well…" Minnie sent a nervous glance to Nonno and he continued looking unphased, "Well I, your grandfather and I, actually your Grandfather, Severus and I, well really even Mona and-" She let out a sigh and turned to look at me, "You are mature..."She shook her head, "You are old enough to be dating. And I know that you must be feeling a whole lot of confusing notions and…urges." Oh no, this wasn't The Talk! I scooped a whole glob of ice cream into my mouth. "You must fight these-"

"I think what Minerva is trying to say Kyrianna is that we trust you. And we trust Harry. You two are old enough to be in a relationship but you must not forget that you still have a responsibility as a student. Also, if the time comes that you need to ask us questions on anything, anything at all. We are here. It may be hard to imagine but I was once your age and understand how lost one can get in the moment," Oh fuck, Nonno please stop there. "It is the ones that find their way in these moments that we deem wise, and most of all it is the partner we choose with an ingrained moral compass that directs us on our right path that speaks of their true character. I have complete faith in your wisdom and Harry's character." He smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling. I returned his smile with ease; take notes parent, that's how you deliver The Talk.

I stood up and kissed Minnie on her cheek and hugged Nonno, "Oh…and why don't we just keep this between the three of us and the Hogwarts population."

He laughed, "Oh…I am not going to be the one to inform your brothers Kyrianna. I do believe they are the type to shoot the messenger. Another thing that must come from your grandmother's side. We were sixteen and I was teaching her how to use a bow and arrow, I'm actually quite proficient in it you see, and she didn't keep…"

I heard the soft click of the door as Minnie left and I sunk into my chair, a wide smile on my face, eating up his words and bathing in his natural glow. I wonder whether I would speak about Harry like that a hundred years later. I smiled to myself, a weird thought crossing my mind, most unnatural. I didn't want to speak **about **Harry like that a hundred years from now. I wanted to speak **to** Harry like that a hundred years from now.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Hello Augusta. Violet."

The two ladies smiled down at me, their eyes brimming with question.

"Hi Ky. Or should I say Kyry"

The smile dropped from my face, "No…no-"

"Yes…yes!" The fat lady said with glee. "I actually prefer Harianna, but I suppose we must save the pretty names for the little one."

Violet laughed, "I won't be so upset with Kyry, I heard two Hufflepuff second years call you Thotter."

I shook my head and muttered the password as the ladies continued teasing me.

"Fat lady having a go at you too?"

I walked over to Harry, it was just about midnight and he was sitting at his armchair near the fireplace, quill in hand, a stack of books opened on the table. I plopped down on my seat opposite his and kicked off my shoes, hoisting my feet onto his lap and pulling a book towards me,

"They're calling us Kyry."

I felt his hands knead my heel gently, "Well it's better than Thotter. Did she tell you about Thotter?"

I nodded at him, reading the line about Silencing charms and its duration. I pointed to it and he began to read and I smirked at him, "They're all kind of stupid, if I were them, you know what I'd call us."

He passed me a side long glance from the book, placing my heel on his thigh and picking up his quill again, "King and Queen of the world?"

I laughed, "Good point. But if we had to be King and Queen of the world, it would be so because I inherited the crown, not because I married you." He chuckled softly and I leaned back in the chair, "Pornton."

He set the quill down, closing his eyes and opening them slowly, a huge grin on his face, "Pornton?"

I shrugged, "Well if they must call us something, let it at least be funny."

He hooked his shoe under my armchair and pulled me closer,

"You do put the porn in Pornton."

I smiled and leaned close, "Oh the charming things you say Mr Potter." I pressed my lips to his gently and took in his scent, uninhibited by cologne. "Your essay Harry."

"Fuck the essay." He breathed into my ear, his hands pulling me to him. Oh…I could get used to this.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~~"

"Can you believe she banned organised groupings?"

Mi and I were at our usual seats in Ancient Runes, which was arranged so we could face each other rather than next to each other. Professor Babbling promoted healthy discussion when translating and we had already finished our set for today. I dawdled into the demiguise I had drawn,

"I don't find it surprising at all actually. I was waiting for the counter attack."

"I think this goes a little beyond your little game of…tic tac toe?"

"Tic Tac Toe? Well if that's the game we are playing, I'll be the first to get my ducks in a row. Anyway how hilarious was Sev in Potions today. Granted he's being a prat outside the classroom-"

"Ky, he's our potions master, you can't call him a prat!"

"And here I thought I was censoring it for your sake, I was actually going to call him-"

"Miss Thornton, your demiguise is looking less like a demiguise and more like a fwooper. You're ruining your runes by dawdling on them."

I laughed at Professor Babbling but she didn't join, did she not see the humour in it? "Perfect as always Miss Granger."

We stood up and made for the door.

I smiled as Mi tried fighting off the red, "You really shouldn't interfere with your symbols. It changes the whole order of the-"

"You think she intercepted Hedwig?" I cut in before Mi went any further.

Hedwig had turned up hurt in HOM and Harry was adamant that had never happened before. He also got a letter from Sirius saying 'same time, same place'.

"I think so, but there's nothing we can do about it. I wish Snuffles didn't take these kinds of risks."

"I don't think there's much to worry about. It's not like she would know what that means."

"Well either way he should refrain from doing such irresponsible things."

"Oh come on Mi, do you blame him, the poor guy is cooped up in a house he hates for doing a crime he didn't commit. If I was him-"

"Oh we all know what you would do Miss Hop-across-continents-and-barge-into-impenetrable- mansions." She shook her head, "I do feel sorry for him, don't get me wrong. But this is not the time for us to be worrying about Snuffles going AWOL."

We entered the Devils Lair and took our seats next to the boys.

"Umbridge put Trelawney on probation." Harry whispered quietly to Mi and I. He was sitting in his usual place on the right of Ron. I sat on Ron's left and Mi sat on my left.

"Who?" I whispered and Ron laughed whilst Harry rolled his eyes,

"Honestly woman, do you pay any attention when I speak? She's the divination teacher, the one who's always predicting my death?"

I smiled, "Ohhhhhh… the one Mi walked out on."

"Oh you remember that Hermione walked out on her but not that she predicts my death on a regular basis?"

"Well it's not like she's trying to do you in, merely predictions."

Ron laughed and Mi nudged me to keep quiet as Umbitch walked in. She made her usual announcement in her high pitched grating voice. I didn't bother to take out my wand much like the rest of the class. I opened to a random page, it didn't really matter, wasn't like I was going to read what she prescribed anyway.

"Miss Thornton." I glanced at Mi, and she looked at me confused. OK, so I really didn't do anything to get her attention.

I slowly lifted my head up, "Yes."

"Professor Umbridge."

I gritted my teeth but smiled at her, "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Please gather your things."

I glance at Mi again, to ensure that I was definitely not in the wrong. Her confused expression deepened.

"May I ask why…Professor?"

"Well I was just affording you the courtesy of taking your things with you to your new place. Miss Brown, please gather your things and move to Miss Thornton's place."

"Hold on Bobby." I directed a quick glance to Bobby and she hovered in her place. "I don't understand. Why am I being relocated?"

She coughed her annoying cough and smiled that demon smile, "I don't see why that should concern you."

"Well I am the one having to change places for apparently no reason whatsoever." I tried my hardest to keep the edge out of my voice. I felt Ron shuffle next to me, straightening up for the impending show.

She giggled, "Oh there is a reason Miss Thornton. I prefer my students to be clear of distractions." She pointedly glanced to my right, and I know that she was looking at Harry. "I would hate for your concentration to ebb because of distraction."

"How kind of you Professor, but merely reading this mundane drivel hardly warrants one tenth of the concentration of a five year old." I could feel Ron trying to stifle his laughter and I heard Mi gasp. But my patience, which was nothing to show off from the start, was wearing thin and quickly. I watched as her eyes narrowed making her look like a near sighted toad.

"Detention. Now please stop disturbing the class and wasting Miss Brown's time and change seats."

I remained seated , this was ridiculous, I heard Harry emit a sound and looked to my right. Harry had stood up from his seat but Ron, with his long legs, managed to knock the back of Harry's knees with Harry's chair and get him back on his seat.

"Do you want another detention?"

I quickly stood up, not threatened by another detention, but the fact that Harry was going to blow his very loosely closed lid. I gathered my things with a wave of my wand and walked to the front, tossing Harry a warning glance which he returned red faced. He looked like he was literally biting his tongue and tasting lemon. I dropped down in Bobby's seat which already stunk of her perfume and was right in front of Umbitch. The class shuffled back to their books.

"Oh, another detention Miss Thornton. I told you, there would be no wand waving in my class."

I forced my head down, realising that my retaliation didn't just put me in the firing line anymore, wary of the emerald green eyes that watched our interactions. I took a deep breath and began reading the page, hoping that my turning the other cheek can be imitated by one very furious Mr Potter.

A/N: So this was kind of a glimpse into Harry and Ky's relationship and her guardians take on the whole thing. They are lucky they don't have to go through the sometimes awkward getting to know each other phase but they are allowing themselves to expose different sides of themselves to each other, sides they hide from the world. I hope you enjoyed that,

Please review!

Kalina


	39. Of Corners and Kitchens

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 39 **

**Harry's POV **

My back was attacked by the cold night as it left the warmth of the bed, I panted, scratching my scar as it tinged. Fuck, I couldn't even remember the details of the dream but its affects lasted long after my eyes sprung open. I lifted up my knees and dropped my head between them, trying to slow my breathing and my heart rate.

I felt a soft rustle and then soft fingers flit through my hair and I savoured the touch that sent a tingle down my spine. I lifted my head to meet warm grey eyes that looked down at me from her kneeling position on my bed. I opened my mouth but she held a slender finger to my lips, the small act laying to rest all my questions. She leaned forward and kissed my scar. I realised that she was still in her school uniform as she lay down on the bed, I followed suit. She faced me,

"Nightmare?" She whispered, but our lips were practically touching, so I heard her clearly. I nodded my head, and I could see the worry shine in her eyes.

"What did she have you do?" I stayed up long after Sirius had showed up in the fireplace. I didn't risk sitting in the common room because Umbridge's fingers had showed up in the fireplace and couldn't risk her face showing up and seeing me there, so I settled for the boys' staircase. The twins woke me up from the bottom step, where I dozed off and I figured I must have missed her come back from detention.

She shrugged her slender shoulders and the movement made her front brush closer to me, "Don't worry, not lines." I sighed with relief. I was terribly worried that she would try the same thing with Ky, but I guess Hermione was right, she was the headmasters granddaughter, scarring her like that would be difficult to get away with. I felt her finger through my shirt has she traced unknown images on my chest, "She had me marking papers..."

I couldn't help smiling at the look on her face, you would have thought she hung her upside down from the Astronomy tower. She caught my smile and slapped me against my chest, which just made me laugh, "Did you fail all the Slytherins?"

"Oh I wish I was marking the Slytherins! She gave me the Ravenclaws and you know they all swallow the notes and spout them verbatim, so I initially gave the lot of them A's. She then gave me the stack back saying that was impossibly quick and she wanted me reading the whole thing. I practically read chapter three to eight of Defensive theory for Fourth year twenty times! Stop! Laughing!"

She slapped me with each word and I nuzzled my head in her hair to block the sound. She shrugged me off and turned around. I put my head on her shoulder, "Were you with Umbridge the whole time?"

She shrugged; knocking my jaw…I think that was on purpose. "I went down to the lab for a little while, Pomfrey needed Vitamix restocked and I forgot that I told her I'd give it to her tomorrow. Why?"

I whispered what happened with Sirius and I didn't have to see her face to know she was frowning. "Well she's definitely the one that hurt Hedwig. She must have been monitoring the only floo you have access to. Dumbitch.

I snickered into her ears, "You found a new one for her, have you?"

"I don't know how I didn't see it before. It was staring me right in the face."

I kissed her cheek and nestled onto her soft hair. My eyes growing heavy, I felt the rise and fall of her chest and I snuggled closer to her, drinking in her scent, knowing that just like the last time, with Ky came a peaceful sleep. "~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"""""""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~

With a snap Dobby was gone. I leaned back into the sofa, my regret at not following Dobby to the room he just told me about disappearing at the sound of the opening portrait.

"She is the most annoying Dumbitch on the face of the planet." Ky stormed into the room, her hair falling from its trap on her head that kept it up. Was that a pencil? I nodded at her, she kicked of her shoes and collapsed onto my lap and I groaned at the contact, but she just went on, "She had me marking History of Magic essays! First year History of Magic essays!"She gestured around with her hands and I watched as her chest bounced. I found the pencil in her hair and pulled it out, enjoying the way the strands cascaded down her back. How did she do that with a pencil? "I don't even know how she got Binns to give them to her, but do you know how dumb first years are? DO you?"

I nodded my head as I kissed a trail down her neck, how did her sweat taste sweet? "And then she had the nerve to say I was too strict with the marking. Do them again. Oh you're too lenient, be less strict! Well you know what, be less of a bitch OK? More to your left."

I smiled and did what I was instructed, all thoughts of potions essays, rooms of requirements and painful cursed scars driven away by soft moans.

""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~

**Ky's POV**

"Is that Dean?"

"Don't worry about Dean, Harry must have told him." We walked down the next flight of stairs. Mi smirked in my direction,

"Speaking of roommates, when am I getting mine back?"

I hopped down the last step, simultaneously grabbing her around the shoulder, "Awww are you missing me Mi?"

She bumped me with her hip, "Of course not, I'm more than happy to pass off my detention detecting duty on Harry, but-"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, and she looked at me sternly and continued,

"Be careful…I know you're sleeping with him innocently but if the boys wake up and see you then-"

"I'm out of there before any of them wake up and even if the boys see me and think that we did it, big deal?"I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly and Mi turned to face me in the middle of the fourth,

"Big deal? It's a huge deal…don't you think so?"

"What are we talking about? Harry and I doing it, or the boys thinking that Harry and I did it?"

She bit the side of her lip, "OK, I do see the difference. But let's just refrain from feeding the rumour mill…Angelina!"

We stopped to tell Angelina about the room of requirement that Dobby had told Harry about.

"Thornton?"

I turned, taking a step back as Michael Corner was right behind me. Personal space dude,

"May I have a word?"

Oh fuck, not another group date. Mi was still busy explaining to Angelina and I walked over with him,

"So about tonight…is it OK if I bring my brother? He wanted to come for the meeting on Saturday but he ran late?"

I shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be OK, I'll speak to Mi about it." Why was he asking me about it?

He nodded and walked past.

"What was that about?"

"Jack Corner wants to come for Defence classes."

"You know I actually wondered why he wasn't there the first time. Seemed like something he'd want to do, I'll get him to sign before he comes tonight but it should be OK."

I nodded, "Oh fuck no... turn! "

"What?" I grabbed Mi's hand and pulled her around.

"Granger. Thornton."

We turned into the corridor and I pulled Mi into a secret passageway on the third just as he walked passed,

"I know it's horrible, but I kind of hope he never gets the message."

I laughed as Zacharias Smith walked passed puzzled and then stopped my laughter abruptly, clamping my hand over Mi's mouth as well. I nodded my head in the direction of the wall. Her quizzical look vanished and we observed the painting…it was an empty canvas. But a rustle of voices floated from it,

"…disgust me. You should be ashamed of yourself, Salazar knows our family should be too. And most of all, he should be ashamed of you. " It was feminine. There were soft footsteps and then the distinct noise of a door closing. Mi and I stared at the blank portrait, hypnotised by its peculiarity. I heard more footsteps and the click of a door close again.

Mi looked at me curiously and I shook my head. Who's to say that they can't hear us on that side…wherever it is? I guess the walls really do have ears at Hogwarts.

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"

"Here you go Madam Pomfrey."

I handed the box fill of vials to her and she took it with a gracious smile, "Oh thank you so much Miss Thornton, it seems we have a bout of Anderius infections spreading around," she glanced at the four students strictly, Anderius infections were spread orally, "And it's not a potion I have, well it's not a potion I think I should have, prepared in advance."

"No problem Madame" I mock bowed and I swear I heard a chuckle from the somewhat strict matron. I turned and headed for the exit, I took the stairs two at a time, wondering why they never invented a magical elevator. Like that one in Charlie and the Chocolate factory. I was officially the worst girlfriend ever! Oh fuck,

"Oh sorry…oh Ky." I grabbed Corners hand and he pulled me to my feet with ease. "I saw your friend Hermione Granger earlier in the library, Seventh?"

"Yeah, what's the time?"

"I think we'll reach there by eight." He smiled. There was something forced about it.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…is that the door?"

I saw the door opposite the painting of that Barmy guy getting beaten by trolls, I reached forward and pushed open smiling widely at the worried green eyes that faced me,

"Ky…finally. Come in…oh and-"

"Jack Corner…I'm a late applicant." Jack laughed and scratched his head as Harry stared at him confused. "I signed up with Hermione Granger earlier on. I meant to-"

"No, no that's OK. Come on in." Harry looked cute playing host as he gestured to the cushions that the rest of the class were sitting on. I made my way towards Ron and Mi, stopping to ruffle the Twins hair as I walked passed.

Ron scooted over the huge cushion he was occupying and I squeezed in next to him. Mi rolled her eyes,

"What have I missed?" I whispered to Ron and he stifled a laugh,

"Mione' has only interrupted Harry like two times…oh I think here comes the third….oh no she's just brushing her hair behind her ear…now she's biting her bottom lip…and now she's looking at us…and…what does that even mean."

I giggled next to Ron as Hermione gestured for us to keep quiet. Everybody had raised their hands, and we looked at each other in confusion, we looked around. Ok, Smith didn't agree with whatever we were voting on so I agree with it completely, I lifted my hand up and Ron followed.

"What do you think we're voting on?" I whispered to Ron,

"Hopefully on whether food should be provided in these meetings, I'm starving!"

"Me too!" I skipped dinner as I had to rush off to make the potions. "We should totally sneak off to the kitchens afterwards."

"Ahhhh that's exactly what I was thinking!" Chang's friend with the curly hair shot us a reproachful look…were we being loud?

"Well you know what they say about great minds?"

Ron laughed and suddenly stopped and sighed, "What is it?"

His light blue eyes fell on Harry for a second who was directing an answer to Smith, "It's just…all this talk about reading minds makes me think about…you know…Harry's situation."

"About the dreams?"

"Well that and what happened after practice yesterday." He shivered physically, what the fuck? What happened yesterday? Before I could say a thing everybody was getting up and Ron pulled me to my feet.

Everyone was pairing off and Harry's eyes met mine for a second. What happened yesterday? I walked forward but he already paired off with Neville.

"Ky, we're supposed to be practicing the disarming charm. If you and Ron here were paying any sort of attention…"

Ron smiled at her glare and tried disarming her, unfortunately Ron couldn't get a one up on Mi's reflexes. Oh well, I guess I was alone.

"I guess we're partners."

I turned to the now familiar voice, "I guess so." I shrugged at Corner, I wasn't in the mood to play though. My thoughts were still on what Ron had said…what had happened?

Corner leaned against the wall, obviously in no mood to play either. I then realised what it must be.

"It's Fleeceheart."

Corners eyes snapped to the entrance and I shook my head at his non verbal agreement.

"Not here. I mean, that's what's wrong with you. It's Fleeceheart. The last time I saw you guys she was three seconds away from hexing you."

"Two actually, luckily she is shit at hexes." He looked down at the floor, obviously this was going to be some kind of guessing game. After the eventful Saturday I had, I didn't really give a second thought to Fleeceheart and Corner. Fleeceheart was definitely not herself…well I can't really say. All I know of her is what I judged from her earlier in the year.

"Is she different? I mean I don't know her but she never seemed like a…" I shrugged, there was no easy way of putting it, "a slag."

His black eyes hardened, "She isn't a slag."

"Well if someone snogs Davies like a slag, dresses like a slag and-"

"I get it OK." He snapped, and then sighed. "She isn't…she's pretending. I don't know what's going on, but she isn't this person…she isn't…Allison."

"Maybe she is. Maybe you just have some idea of her in your head that isn't Allison. If the girl wants to go out and have a snog-"

"This isn't about her snogging Davies OK." He took a step forward in his anger, "This is about her…doing some other shit as well."

Oh shit. Why didn't I think of this before. If I was having problems with Cedic's death, what would the girl who loved him be going through?

"Is she on something?"

He cocked his head to the side, "What? No…I don't think so. I don't even see her anymore. She doesn't go to classes, she hasn't turned in like a single essay and she hasn't even shown up for quidditch and I don't even know who she's hanging out with because she's not with her usual friends. I mean, I know," He nodded his head emphatically, his throat raw with his slightly emotional outburst, "I know what she is going through. He was my best friend too. And I know she had feelings for him, just like you knew…anyone could tell really." He shook his head, "If Ced saw her now…"

He let his fisted hands fall heavily, too emotional to even finish the sentence. I took a step forward, looking up at his pained black eyes,

"Corner, it's not your job to…fix what Cedric has broken."

I realised that's what he was doing. This whole time. When he helped me out on the train with Davies at the start of term and when he saw that I was having a bad time in Diagon Alley the other day. And now he's doing the exact same thing with Fleeceheart.

He looked back at me, his jaw clenched tightly and his head dipped in the most heartbreaking way, "If I don't, who will? Who? He can't…" He shrugged despairingly. He exuded this aura of desperation so prevalent I reached up and rubbed his arm trying to physically rub it away.

Ever since Saturday my thoughts were filled with all things Potter, not even a second glance was given to the little box named Cedric in my brain. Yet they were people who carried their box labelled Cedric so heavy that they could barely keep their shoulders up.

We looked at Harry, who was standing next to Chang, making an announcement to the class about their progress on the spell. What spell were we even practicing again? I felt a soft brush against my shoulder as Corner walked past, he was the first one out the door, not even waiting for Harry to announce that the coast was clear from his observation of the Marauders Map in his hand. Harry tossed him a stern glance but ignored his exit, telling the next group when it was safe to go.

I walked forward, unaware that we had wandered so far off from the group, I leaned my head on Mi's shoulder and she slung her hand on my waist, my thoughts still with Corner and his dilemma.

"…were brilliant Harry. Thanks a lot." Cho's voice cut through my reverie and I watched has she ran a hand down Harry's arm and smiled up at him, before exiting the room with the other Ravens. I cocked my eyebrow at the obvious attempt at making me jealous, I guess she was done playing the hurt lover and was trying to exact some revenge. I caught Ron's eyes and stifled a laugh at his look of disgust. He was no fan of Chang.

"See you at ten Ky?"

I looked up at the twins as they smiled at me at the exit, Ginny was looking at them quizzically too. I nodded, remembering that I had told them sometime last week, I would help with one of their products tonight. I followed Mi to the exit and walked through. This room was handy, I can imagine all the fun things that can be done in it, that made me smile and I looked up at Harry.

He didn't smile back and looked down at the map, "Corridor is clear right up till here, then we'll have to take a detour because Peeves is circling around this part of the corridor." He started walking and I stopped him with a hand on his elbow, but Ron's stomach spoke first with a loud grumble.

I laughed and Mi elbowed me, while Ron grinned guiltily, "I'm starving. I didn't manage to finish my shepherd's pie at dinner because we had to leave for the meeting."

"You meant you didn't get to finish your forth slice of shepherd's pie." Mi hissed at him with an eye roll. He shrugged at her and I laughed again,

"Well I don't keep count now do I? Anyway Ky skipped dinner and we said we'll grab some food down at the kitchens. Mind if we borrow the map?"

Ron held his hand out and I swear Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second before tossing the parchment at him. I turned to him, a small smile on my face, "Want anything from the kitchens?"

Heat flooded his eyes as I bit my lip up at him but it disappeared in a blink, he shook his head and walked away.

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"""~"~""~"~""~"

"Does Harry seem a bit….off to you?"

We walked up the sixth floor staircase slowly, slowed down by the cupcakes in our hands stealing all our attention. Kinky had made my favourite, the ones with the bits of chocolate in them that just melted in your mouth. Ron popped one in his mouth whole and shrugged his shoulder, '

"ik at-" He swallowed and then attempted the question again, "Like what? Like he's had another 'feeling'"

I stopped on the top stair, "What? What 'feeling'"

A pang of annoyance assaulted me. I didn't like not knowing whatever I obviously didn't know. Ron opened his mouth but whatever he was about to say was swallowed by the high pitched shriek that emitted from his mouth.

A/N: Seems like Ky and Ron's midnight bite has gone a bit awry…

Please review

Happy New Year! I hope it was awesome

Kalina


	40. Twenty four hours of rotten luck

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 40**

A hand quickly closed over his mouth and prevented the scream from echoing through the castle but George couldn't prevent Ron's shoulders from moving in the crazy rhythm they were now in.

I laughed at the two of them, Fred's laughter joining in. George removed his hand and Ron looked at his shoulder, fear etched on his face,

"Just…get it off….get it OFF! Now!"

"Relax baby brother. It's just a friend. With eight legs." Fred casually picked up the spider and then popped it into his mouth.

Ron backed up against the corridor wall, his mouth gaping open at his brother,

"Let me guess, liquorice and the tarantallegra curse?"

George smiled at me, "Can't get anything past you now can we Princess. See you later baby bwuda."

George pinched Ron's left cheek and the latter swatted him away, "That's fucking disgusting! Nobody would buy it."

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr Prefect, Dean ordered a whole box…must be stored in your dorm…probably under your bed…just waiting to get out…"

I laughed as Ron swore at them and stormed down the corridor. The Twins led me to the portrait of the night sky a little way down the seventh. George placed his finger on the moon and slid it across the sky,

"Had to change the password when genius here brought Ang for a night time snog. There are broom cupboards for that!"

I could tell this was an old argument as Fred rolled his eyes at me, "Georgie seems to think that we're manufacturing weapons of mass destruction here."

I laughed at George's face and plopped down on a cushion, the room was much more cluttered than the last time I was here, filled with boxes and contraptions.

"It's just a simple matter of ethics." George shook his head, "It's the same concept of not pooping where you eat. One simply does not shag where they work."

"Oh I think thousands of people who have had their bare butts pushed against an office desk would disagree with you whole heartedly."

The boys laughed and pulled out the cauldron. "Well that's all fun when it's your own desk, I however would like to work on a surface that has not had Angelina's bare butt deface."

"I wouldn't sit on that chair if I was you then."

I laughed so hard at the look on George's face that I nearly rolled off my cushion. Fred shrugged at me,

"She was really excited about her making quidditch captain; I had to hit it while the iron was hot, if you know what I mean."

Fred smiled at me with what I think he thought was a lascivious smile but came out just creepy. I laughed and George shook his head but with a huge grin on his face. These two didn't even argue without a grin on their faces.

"So, what's the problem? Or have I been called in to be a couple's therapist? Because if I was, you guys need to know we're on the clock."

They laughed and Fred tossed me a bottle and I caught it. "That's the problem, can't get the ratio right. I'm sure you heard about Katie."

"Yeah, but I thought that was because you guys gave her the nosebleed nougart instead of the cure."

"Yeah, but still, it shouldn't have gushed out that much. We've tried every ratio imaginable but the consistency is just not working." George sighed.

"So we decided to call up an expert. Hence." He gestured flamboyantly at me and I smiled at the flattery and sniffed at the potions. I poured a drop on my hand and tasted a drop so small it would have no effect.

"You guys are using Mayan Beetroot right?"

They looked at each other impressed and nodded.

"Try not using the whole fruit, just the seeds, that's the only thing you need to activate the bleeding. All that extra bits is probably causing the excessive bleeding."

"Amazing as always." Fred said with a smooth smile.

"Be careful Mr Weasley," I stood up, "I might think you were trying to get an imprint of my bare butt."

The boys laughed and walked with me out the door and into the common room,

"Oh believe me, that's not my intention at all. One does not simply play with another man's food. Especially when that man is Harry Potter….Princess?"

I looked up at Fred, both he and George were looking at me confused. I took a step down, did I have cupcake on my face.

"This is the boy's staircase?"

I know that…oh wait, fuck. "Oh… yeah. Shit. My bad."

I laughed hollowly and turned to walk down as they laughed at my mistake…crap, guess Harry would have to manage one night without me.

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~

"BOBBY!" I banged at the door for the tenth time. What could possibly take so fucking long? "BOBBY!"

The door flung open and I looked at a mass of green, "CANT YOU BE PATIENT!"

"CANT YOU NOT BE INTOLERABLE!"

She sighed and opened the door, "Well it's your choice to wait outside, I told you, you can come in and shower because I wasn't using it."

I sighed and looked at the clock on the side of Mi's bed and walked into the bathroom, "Well I can't shower in peace knowing you're just a glass pane away in your underwear and that disgusting green glob all over your face!"

I jumped into the shower and pulled off my clothes, Bobby and I were never very shy about our bodies unlike Parvarti and Mi. "OH FUCK! You got that green crap all over the damn floor!"

"JUST WASH IT OUT!" She shouted from beyond the pane.

I washed the stupid green goo which didn't work but she insisted on using for her skin everyday all over her body! I was already late and I needed to talk to Harry. He was a little off yesterday. I grabbed for my bottle of hair remover and turned it over,

"FUCK! BOBBY YOU FINISHED ALL THE HAIR REMOVER."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you need to make some more."

Ugh I could strangle her, it wasn't enough that I let her use the one I make up that prevents hair growth for three days longer than the commercial one. Now I have to do it magically! I was always shit at this spell, it needed patience and "FUCK!"

"You cut yourself?"

I hopped out of the shower and mopped up the blood with some toilet paper, "What I'd like to do is cut you!"

She sighed. It's amazing the shit Bobby and I could tell each other and still remain unphased. She puckered at the mirror with a frown on her face, "Too pink?"

She looked down at me as I fixed the cut with a quick spell but a small angry scar was showing on my shin. I looked up at her annoyed, "I feel like wiping this blood on your annoying face!"

She clicked her fingers, "You're right! Blood red!" And she turned to her makeup case.

The opening of the door saved her from my throttling,

"Lavender, where's my-, oh, morning Ky. Cut yourself?"

I sighed at Parvarti and stormed out of the bathroom, letting the towel fall and throwing my clothes on.

"What's her rush?"

I heard Parvarti's voice float from the bathroom. I zipped up my skirt and dug under my bed for my socks. I could never fucking find socks.

"Who knows with that one. Oi Thornton!" I looked up and caught the object Bobby threw. There were two of them but they weren't socks,

"The fuck am I supposed to do with this?"

She rolled her eyes, "Floss with them. What else, wear them! No roommate of mine will be caught with that ugly shaving scar like some Andrea Milleni, ugh for a Slytherin she really-"

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door already zoning them out.

"Oh if you're on your way to see Harry, you're a little too late. I saw him head out the Entrance Hall on my way up."

I turned to Parvarti, "Out the Entrance Hall?" Why would he leave the castle? I didn't wait for her answer and ignored Bobby shouting my name and turned around and headed out the door. Could this day get any worse?

""!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

"Watch it!"

My eye hit the boy's shoulder blade and I clutched at it. FUCK that hurt. I shook my head, ridding myself of the dizziness,

"You watch it! Who exits a classroom with their fucking back turned! Oh fuck, of course it's you."

I growled at the now annoyingly familiar face of Roger Davies who had walked out of Charms, too busy talking to his posse to pay attention to where he was walking. He smirked and lazily leaned against the door but whatever perverse quip he was going to make never fell of his tongue as his sharp brown eyes zoomed to my chest.

He is not fucking serious! Is he seriously openly ogling my breasts! I took the step that closed the gap and flung my fist across his face, so annoyed that I was afraid to rein my wrath on him magically.

He staggered backwards and hit the wall and a set of hands enclosed around my waist hoisting me up and placing me back down in the opposite direction.

I whirled around ready to slap whoever it was that did that and stopped, recognising the dark hair.

"-bitch! My nose is! You bitch-"

Theo turned around and snapped his wand at Davies, stopping the flow of blood as his friends ran around him. "Better take your friend to Madam Pomfrey."He said it with the promise of more injuries on his lips and the ashen faced boys picked Davies off the floor and whisked him away. Wow, Theo could be a real bad ass when he wanted to be.

He turned back at me, shaking his head with a playful smile, "Violence? So early in the morning?"

"The little prick deserves it. He was openly staring at my chest, ugh I can feel his mind groping me." I shivered in disgust and Theo laughed.

"Do you blame the guy?"

I glared at Theo, "What-"

He took a step back, his hands in his pockets. He tipped his head down, a small smirk on his face, inclining my chest with his head. I looked down,

"FUCK." I grabbed the shirt and pulled it together. It seems that in my rush I had forgotten to button up the top three buttons, exposing enough cleavage that I'm sure that would send Sev on a rampage if he had ever spotted it. Maybe that's what Bobby was shouting about as I left! I adjusted the top,

"Well….he still shouldn't have looked."

Theo nodded at me placatingly. I flung forward as someone knocked into my back. Guess the rest of the Snakes were here for charms. I was ready to swear at Bullstrode, the usual suspect but stopped at the head of Blonde.

"What's Malfoy's deal?"

Theo shrugged and followed his class in, I turned and ran down the steps, all thoughts of stupid blondes and dumb brunettes gone, reigning in on jet black.

"~~~"~"~~"~"~"~"~~"~""~"~

A/N: So Ky is having one of those days…you know the type. I know these chapters are going slow but it's necessary so please review and let me know if you are enjoying the story. I have only been writing for a few months so would love the feedback

Hope you guys had an awesome festive season

Kalina


	41. Fly away with me

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 41**

I waited patiently on the uncomfortable stand, hugging myself against the biting wind. I glanced back up at the small dot, so sure he was just doing this to piss me off now. I'm sure he must have seen me. We were the only two people here. I should have shouted for him. The wind would have eaten my words though. I should throw something at him when he circles closer. Yeah. I looked around, not seeing anything. Damn Hogwarts students and their clean non-littering ways. I looked down at my shoe…that'll do.

"Looking for someone?"

The question didn't come out flirty though, actually it was on the snappy side. I stopped fidgeting with my shoe and looked up, Harry just landed, his face still flushed from the wind and his chest rising quickly as he breathed heavily. He had track pants and a very thin white shirt on, his broom in his left hand. He pushed his glasses up his nose as they slipped when he looked down at me. I crinkled my eyebrows at him, not having the best of days as is, "Who else would I be looking for?"

"Oh I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders but his tone of voice sounded like he knew exactly who. I sighed, annoyed at this game already. I hated playing games, why can't people just say what they fucking mean. I leaned back, against the stand behind my seat and stretched my legs out ready to put Harry in his place.

A clang echoed through the empty stands, produced by hard wood on cement. My eyebrows rose as Harry turned away from me, grabbing the railing of the stands with both his hands, his prized Firebolt lying at his feet. His shirt was so light and thin, everyone of his thin back muscles could be seen, and they were taut with stress.

"OK tell me what the fuck is going on and tell me now."My voice croaked a bit at the higher pitch, unsettled by his reaction. The thought that this had to deal with what Ron had mentioned yesterday crossed my mind and set the burn at the pit of my stomach alight, an unexplainable anger at ignorance churning away.

**Harry's POV **

I concentrated on the steel of the railings as if willing its coolness to calm the churning at the pit of my abdomen. This was ridiculous. I vaguely processed that she was speaking; the words were a dull echo. I gripped the steel tighter, painfully constricting my hand. Images of last night came back to me, how she had been with that guy. Jack Corner. How they whispered in the corner of the class, not a single spell cast between the two of them. Then she went off with Ron. And then she didn't even come to bed last night. All these thoughts burned through my mind, each one more defined and corrupted by imagination than the last…yet the thought process seemed to stop at my neck. My abdomen tightened again, the only thoughts my body processed were long tan legs in lacy black stockings…stockings whose end peeked out from underneath her skirt as she leaned back…an end that lead to a beginning of soft, smooth…

"Harry?" Her voice finally cut through due to its sharp edge. She stood up in one swift stride, the strong wind pulling her skirt up and all thoughts of last night with it. Fuck. She grabbed my arm and the warm contact making my arms clench. I held the steel railing tighter. Fuck. You're angry, remember?

"Why are you ignoring me?" Her voice was softer now but not less poisonous. What does she have to be angry at? The words left me before I could stop myself as I turned to face her,

"Oh, sorry, did you finally realise I exist."

I glowed angrily but she didn't back down. Her nose flared and she took a step forward…a small step…but enough for her scent to full my nostrils and her chest to touch my own and just like that her foot never hit the ground as I pushed her up against the wall, I swallowed her rage with lips I knew were wind dried but I didn't care. Somewhere deep down I relished the slight roughness she would feel and that same inner beast purred when she didn't recoil from it, returning my fervour with her own to match.

My hands quickly went up her skirt, fingering the top of the dastardly stockings that had dispelled all restraint, the lace tickling my fingers but the feel of her soft flesh exciting them in ways incomparable. She kissed me back just as roughly, biting down on my bottom lip in a way that sent a shiver down my spine. This kiss was familiar…these feelings were familiar…we kissed like this back at Grimmauld place, the day she walked in on me after I found out Ron was a prefect. I felt the sharp sting of her hair as the wind whipped at it, immune to the pain as her soft body pushed into my own. My hands found their way to her hips and dug into them, a growl escaping from my throat, a feral possessiveness possessing me.

"Fuck."

I let go of her and banged my fist at the wall next to her head….well that was…confusing. Before she could ask me what had happened I answered,

"You're driving me insane!" I shouted at her as a gust of wind blew my hair across my eyes.

"I thought you'd rather be insane than inhuman." She echoed the words that we had exchanged a year ago. The reminder of that night where we lay on the grass looking up at the sky seemed to dull my anger slightly, "What's this about? Just tell me because I don't like playing-"

"I don't like playing games too, ok?"I scuffed my sneaker at the wall in annoyance. I scuffed it again and again, releasing the pent up tension in the soft kicks, it all came reeling back when I felt soft fingers ghost across my chest. I looked down at Ky, her lips moving but not processing a word that fell off them, her eyes were set for a fight and her mouth held no smile, her nose flared and her cheeks were slightly red in the cold. Altogether she looked insanely beautiful…with a tight clench of my abdomen and images of Jack Corner and her last night in my mind, Ky was up against the wall again, my mouth successfully swallowing all her previous words of anger…her eyes remained stormy and her hands were not kind but she reciprocated with a fervour of a starving man to a banquet of treats.

"!"!"!"!"!"!""!"!"!"!

I paced outside the large heavy doors, counting to one hundred in my head. Honestly, she was right, this was ridiculous. The whole school knew about us and I was sure they could guess what we were up to when we were out of sight for going on two hours. I looked down at my watch, was it two hours? Best free periods I ever had. I raised my head, mentally prepared to fight the snake, what was a measly Potions master to a ten foot basilisk? I pushed the door open.

Snape may not have petrification skills, but his look could still turn you to stone. I recovered without the help of mandrakes from being framed in the door by the pools of icy black, melted by the sheer loathing I possessed for this man. Each step seemed to echo off the cold stone floors as I walked towards the flame of hair,

"You're late."

There goes any thought that he might just let this one slide.

"By two minutes only."

The voice made me involuntarily swallow, it may not have been the breathy state it was in fifteen minutes ago but it was just as alluring. I tried not to look to my right, to the soft dark waves that had floated over my fingertips moments ago.

"Was I speaking to you Miss Thornton?"

"I apologise." Ky let out a small gasp at what I had said, mirrored by Hermione. Well I didn't go through all that trouble of us entering separately so she can still get in trouble anyway. I knew he wouldn't mind if she had come in a minute or two late, but he definitely wouldn't afford me the same courtesy.

"Well you may-"

"Leave. I don't tolerate tardiness." It was as if Ky didn't exist. He spoke over her as if she was a figment of our imagination. My jaw tightened but I felt the familiar sizzle of energy that preludes a Ky tantrum and turned on my heel and had the door to my back before she could get a word out.

**Hermione's POV**

I let out a sigh of relief, grateful for the noise the banging door had made which had swallowed up all of Ky's words…which were best left unheard by Professor Snape. I placed a firm hand on Ky's forearm, after all that trouble that Harry had gone through to keep her out of trouble, the least she could do was shut up. I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Ky's face. Ky didn't say anything though, distracted by Ron who was convincing her to cut his shrivelfigs for him. Ron and his laziness, couldn't he be a little productive. His eyes caught mine and he smiled in glee as Ky did his work for him, the stupid lazy bum. I continued with my own work, tossing Ron glares at his shirking ways.

**Ky's POV **

I pushed all my stuff in my bag and waited as the students ebbed away. I was going to let Sev have it. He was being ridiculous! It was just two minutes. He was only doing it because it was Harry. I walked towards the desk ignoring Mi's shouts; I was just about to reach my goal when the floor quickly made contact with my nose.

"Ky!"

Quick steps followed but I ignored Mi's shout as I zoomed into the bright head of blonde, my fingers wrapped around my wand as I jumped to my feet. His grey eyes were lighter than usual, misty yet steel like in its resolve. He looked down at me with such ridicule I left my wand aside, prepared to gouge his eyes out with my own fingers.

For the second time today familiar hands had stopped me in my fury, but this time the restraint was less secure.

"The fuck Draco?"

Theo held me from behind, stopping me from going full alley cat on Draco. He continued to stare at his roommate, waiting for an answer.

His usual façade of nonchalance cloaked his face and he shrugged casually, "Didn't see her there."

Theo cocked an eyebrow of disbelief at that. A weird expression crossed Draco's face for a second but just as quickly it disappeared. He turned and walked away and Theo followed quickly. Once Teddy let go I was out the door and after the two. Mi grabbed me,

"You're bleeding."

I looked down at the drops of scarlet that was spreading on my shirt. I ran a hand over the warm fluid, annoyed at my recent weakened state. When had I become so fragile? At least this nose bleed didn't come with headaches. Stupid fucking Malfoy. That reminded me and I turned on my heel, sure I could catch up with him in the corridor and make him bleed twice as much but I couldn't spot the head of yellow anywhere.

"Ooops, sorry." I really needed to start paying attention to where I walked or one day I was going to do myself a great injury.

"Oh…fuck Ky! I'm so sorry."

Jack Corner looked down at me, his shocked wide brown eyes confusing me as he stared at my face. Oh…my nose was still bleeding, I realised this as I stared at the mass of scarlet that stained Corners' shirt where he had knocked into me. I laughed at the look on his face, he really thought that he was strong enough to make my nosebleed by just bumping into it?

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

My soft laugh stopped in its tracks as I saw the familiar set of thin back muscles, not as clear in his school shirt but distinctively taut. Corner looked down at Harry, his apologetic face changing from confusion to anger with each jab Harry made at his chest with his finger, as if he was pressing a 'get Corner to explode' button and it was close to peak.

"Harry…relax, he didn't do anything."

"Nobody is talking to you." Harry turned and looked quickly at me, my eyebrows travelling up my forehead as he mirrored Snapes words. His face softened slightly at whatever emotion I let seep through on my face and this just angered me. I don't need him to feel sorry for me, I was battle ready in the blink of an eye. This seemed to kill off any soft feelings he was having and his face was hard again.

"Look mate, it was a mistake. I didn't see her." Harry looked back at Corner, his eyes danced with anger but his Hufflepuff heart was obviously cooling him down. Well Harry was no Puff and they didn't call us Gryffindors hotheads for nothing, I saw him finger his wand but snatched at air. Harry looked down at his pocket where it was ten seconds ago,

"Looking for this?"

Okay, I was baiting him. I probably should have said something like, 'Harry, it wasn't Jack who bumped into me, it was that prat Malfoy.' But anger at his previous dismissal of my words and then his uncharacteristic provocation of Jack had me salivating for a fight. Corner would have to wait his turn, Harry was mine for now. His green eyes glowered at the piece of wood in my hands, my hold slackened slightly at the pain in them. I didn't understand, I was baiting him for a fight, not for him to get sad. Why would he be sad?

I stepped forward but Harry had already turned away, pushing passed the crowd that gathered, "Harry!"

He ignored my shouts and disappeared down the corridor. What have I done?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please review

Kalina


	42. The question that quelled her

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 42**

**Hermione's POV**

The white shirt fell to the floor and I picked it up and tossed it into the basket. A slight swell of pride flittered over me at the uncanny dunk, I had horrible aim but the smile never surfaced as I watched my best friend prance across the room shirtless, digging in the cupboard of spare quills.

"Ky…What are you doing?"

Ky's grey eyes turned on me and I took an involuntary step back at the glare.

"Looking for a shirt. Why can I never find any of my fucking shirts! It's all that damn Bobby's fault! She's always taking all her clothes and dumping it all over and then my stuff just gets swallowed up by her crap!"

I stood up from the bed and patiently walked to the wardrobe Ky and I shared and opened the drawer with Ky's tee's. I didn't comment and handed it to her. Ky grabbed it and lopped it over her head.

"This still doesn't mean she doesn't have half my things in that pile of garbage she calls a wardrobe. I haven't seen my Gummi Bears shirt in ages!"

As she spoke she took her skirt off and then put the same skirt back on. I grabbed a pair of jeans from the wardrobe and tossed it at her. She started slipping it on with the skirt still on.

"Ugh the era of the pants skirt combo is so dead Ky."

Lavender waltzed into the room heading straight for the bathroom.

"Godric knows why the awful combo was invented in the first place, highly unflattering. Did you see Miranda Lee wearing those awful pink and blue ones to the last Hogsmeade trip."

Parvarti looked at me as if I should agree with her. I turned to Ky, waiting for our usual unison eye roll at our roommates but her grey eyes were staring at the red carpet as if counting the thread count. This was strange behaviour, especially for Ky.

"Yeah but then Miranda wore that horrid white dress to the Yule Ball last year so she never had much taste to begin with. Speaking of the Yule Ball, this came for you earlier on."

Lavender walked out of the bathroom, face glowing green with that beauty cream she swore by, and threw an envelope at me. I made to catch it but it whizzed past my fingertips, guess it was just one lucky shot a day. I recognised the familiar handwriting and tried to hide the blush and scooped it up quickly.

"Fuck him!"

I looked shocked at Ky. She always seemed to promote my friendship with Viktor and almost convinced me to take him up on the offer of a day trip in Bulgaria during the holiday. Almost. Ky might be able to shrug off Voldemort's existent but that talent didn't fall on me. I realised that the swear wasn't directed at my Durmstrang pen pal though, but a man that was much closer to my heart. I stood up, ready to lead Ky away from the usual fiasco that would ensue when conversing with Lavender and Parvarti.

"Fuck him? Don't you mean fuck you?"

It was hard to tell with all the gunk on her face but it would seem that Lavender was giving Ky a superior look.

Ky looked ready to pounce, "Fuck me?"

"Yeah! What are you so pissed about anyway? From where I stand he has every right to be pissed with you."

"Well take a step back off the cliff you're standing on because I'd rather hear your screams as you plummet to your death rather than your 2 knut comments."

Oh goodness, she's reached overly dramatic death scenarios.

"Ky maybe we should-"

"Oh well I may just be a bystander but it's obvious I see more than you do!"

Ky stood up from the bed, tossing the skirt to the wall with a harsh flick of the wrist, "Oh and what is it that you see, O wise one!"

Her usually perfect sarcastic tone was considerably higher pitched at the end. I moved to the centre, the last time these two fought it got physical.

"Well for one thing, maybe you shouldn't turn up late with other boys to your own boyfriend's meeting. And then maybe you shouldn't spend the meeting having whispered conversations with the same boy. And then also don't defend the same boy when your boyfriend and him are fighting."

"What the fuck?" Ky looked at me, her hands raised in a quizzical gesture. "That's the most fucked up thing I've heard. Like Harry gives a shit about that? Right?"

Grey eyes looked hopefully at me and I bit my bottom lip, for once I agreed with Lavender.

"You think…you think Harry is worried about Corner?" Ky's voice was soft…lacking its usual confidence.

I sighed and twisted my bottom lip between my teeth, "Ky…I ….yes."

"But Corner and I are-"

"Yes I know. I know that. But Harry doesn't."I tossed a glance at Lavender and Parvarti, hoping that they would get the hint and leave the room, I was planning on having a conversation with Ky about this but in private. The two weren't budging though, eating up the conversation. Ky's eyes went back to the carpet again.

"Look Ky-"

"Fucking hell Potter."

And with that last snarl Ky Thornton stormed out of the room leaving me sputtering after her.

**Harry's POV**

I watched the shadows pass over the tree tops of the Forbidden forest, there was something life like about it. As if a huge dementor was flying over the forest and stealing all the light…the same could be said about my life now. I turned away from the lake, its grey shimmer reminding me of her. A small part of me, well honestly a huge part of me, wanted her to follow me. But she didn't. An image of her running her fingers across Corners arm ghosted through my mind and I kicked at the box near my foot. I sat further into the large armchair as something scurried out, my eyes which was adjusting to the descending darkness outlined it as just a spider. My heart didn't have a chance to regain its normal rhythm as the door banged open behind me. I stood up from the armchair, squinting at the sudden invasion of light. I didn't need the light from the passageway to identify my visitor though; even in the dark room I observed every single delicate contour. The click of the closing door echoed in the silent room. The silence continued for moments only to be interrupted by a soft rustling,

"Ouch."I took a step back and held my arm where the small hands had hit me. I saw them descend again and my seeker reflex helped me restrain the hands from further damage, unfortunately I forgot that she had more than two limbs.

"Fuck!" For small feet she sure had a way of exerting pressure. "Fuck fuck fuck! What was that for?" I hopped up and down, relinquishing pressure on the foot that was just stomped on.

"Because you fucking deserve it Potter! And you're damn well lucky I've become somewhat attached to your nads or I would have done twice the damage to them!"

My pain quickly turned to anger, "I fucking deserve it? What the fuck did I do! You're the one whose-"

"If you mention Corner's name so help me by the Founders I would lose all attachment to your jewels and unleash seven hells and more on them."

I subconsciously put my thighs together in protection, but no matter how attached I was to the boys I couldn't let Ky just get her way, "So I should just ignore whatever-"

"Harry!"The tone in her voice made me stop in my tracks, the moonlight shorn through the huge windows and shorn silver over her face. My breath caught in my throat and a current of electricity ran down my spine that had nothing to do with my nervous system. It was as if her skin absorbed the moonlight and emitted it in higher concentrations, but it wasn't her sheer beauty that short circuited my body, it was her eyes. There was a distinctively soft expression in them, one that she usually armoured with layers of sarcasm and cynism. There was something frightful about that look, I relished and reeled from it. "How could you?"

I sat in this room for hours, my imagination tormenting me and my mind bashing her very existent, but the hours of thought disappeared in the gentle infliction of her voice, a tone she never used before falling on my ears. "I…How could I?" I really didn't know what to say, all anger ebbed away, my body already berating me for hurting her in ways I didn't even know.

"You don't trust me." It was the same voice again, but this time it had no question in it. A pure statement. No doubt. I opened my mouth but stopped. Did I trust her? Undoubtedly I trusted Ky Thornton, my friend. I confided in her just as much as I did Hermione and Ron. But did I trust Ky Thornton, my girlfriend? It was all well and good trusting someone with your secrets, secrets could hurt a person, yes. But emotions…emotions can break you. Could I trust Ky Thornton with the one thing that I couldn't afford to be broken…especially now? Her hands, which I had forgotten I was holding fell limply to the side, her hair fell over her face as she turned to walk away and my heart beat faster.

"I do trust you." I held her wrist tighter but it was unnecessary, her back may be facing me but she wasn't increasing the distance.

"I don't think you do."

"Did I say I think you should think I trust you? I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter." And that was the truth. I did trust her for the very same reason I didn't want to trust her. Because she had the ability to break the only thing I couldn't afford to be broken. But then somewhere along the line, she had taken my trust without asking. Because how can she conduct the rhythm of my heart with such ease if I didn't trust her. "Kyrianna. Look at me."

A strange sensation always enveloped me when we were in intense situations. I always felt taller, broader, louder, more assertive. She slowly turned around, her face deep in thought.

"Tell me." I needed to know what was going on in her head.

"I need to know what's going on in your head." I inhaled sharply but she continued, "Is it Voldemort stuff?"

I shook my head, confused at the slightly hopeful look in her eye at her guess. "No…"

Her nose flared slightly and she took a step forward, "Tell me."

A smile crossed my lips at the normality in her voice, that horrible softness disappearing and she looked daggers again, my smile disappeared as I spoke though, "I see you with him."

"You mean you imagine me with Corner?"

"Yes and no."

Her eyebrows blended together in furrowed fury and I tightened my hold on her hands, "I told you I don't like-"

"I see you and Corner. I see you laugh at him and whisper with him and touch him and I see you sneak off with the twins and giggle with Ron and and…" It was so weird, so indescribable, it was mercurial… "I see those things when you're not with me and it burns me." I pulled her hands to my abdomen, to where the pain emanates, her lips parted in confusion. "But here, when you're with me and here."I picked her wrist up in gesture, "It doesn't burn. It doesn't…" What was wrong with me? I knew all the feelings I had was unjust, baseless yet when she wasn't there…it just festered within me.

"Harry I can't just…I won't just stop being myself-"

I closed the gap between us, desperate for her to understand, "I don't want you to stop. All those things, that laugh and that giggle and the care….all of them…they are you. They're all you." The words stuck in my throat, I didn't know how to tell her how much it meant, all the little things that made up Ky. All the sounds and the scents and the tastes and touch. She stared into me, a look that saw all of me,

"What happened that night?"

I looked down at her, confused, "When?"

"The night before yesterday. Ron said that something happened."

My eyebrows just dug themselves closer together, what had happened? When had I told Ron…just as the thought came to me the room echoed with my laughter, Ky looked at me, her lower lip trembling as if she was on the verge of tears. I stopped laughing and pulled her to me, she started swatting at me,

"Don't you dare laugh at me Potter!"

"I'm not…I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at…at this." I let go of her and gestured between us. "At the fact that this just consumed everything else." I shook my head, "Two days ago I felt what Voldemort was feeling. I felt it."

"I don't see the joke in that." She looked more confused than shocked.

"Well no, of course not, it's not funny at all. It's just that, you know… I forgot. I completely forgot. I somehow feel what the most evil dark wizard to have existed feels and I forgot. Because I was so consumed with all of this."

"Does it hurt?"

"What?" I was still lost in the fact that I managed to completely forget such vital information.

Ky stood on her tiptoes and ran a finger over my scar. I could feel her against my chest and waited to exhale, knowing that if I felt anymore of her this conversation would remain unresolved.

"It never hurts when you're around…" That was the truth. Somehow when her skin was on my own, there was never pain.

"And you said when I'm not around," Her fingers caressed down my nose, my lips, my chest and lingered at my navel, "It burns."

I nodded, completely enchanted by her. She bit her bottom lip, deep in thought, "Well I guess we know the answer then?"

Her fingers travelled lower and I inhaled sharply, "I just have to be around…"

"~"~"~"~""

We sat on the hard wooden floor, the night's air biting at my shirtless chest. I slung a hand around her waist and pulled her closer, her sweaty forehead leaning against my neck, "How did you find me?"

Ky shrugged, "I followed you up here earlier. Figured you were being such a colossal prat if I spoke to you I might just hex you and thought it was best for us both to give you some time to think about stuff. What is this place by the way?"

Who knew she had that kind of restraint, "I have no idea. It looks like an attic doesn't it? I can't make out which tower we're in because of all the revolving."

"The what?"

I smiled, it was just like Ky not to see something so obvious, "Didn't you notice this room is revolving."

Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her knees and looked out the window behind us, and just like that she saw the forest slowly turn into the lake which turned into the mountain. "This room revolves."

I laughed and pulled her down to my lap, "That's about the first thing I noticed Miss Thornton. Your observation skills are diminishing."

"It's not my observation skills; it's your skills of distraction."

"Distraction? Me? Distracting? Never."

She giggled as I tickled her, her laughter slowly faded and she brushed a finger across my cheek,

"I need you to tell me things."

"I do tell you things."

"I need you to tell me things when they happen." She fiddled with her fingers in her lap, a sign that she was showing some sort of emotion she detested, this one being vulnerability.

"I would, I just forget."

"You can't forget things like that Harry."

I chuckled at her tone of voice, "I am aware of that Ky."

"OK, so the facts are these." I smiled at her Hermione impression, "You have been experiencing…negative emotions when I am not around, but when I am around you experience…positive feelings that make you forget about the negative feelings which in fact is important to remember…"

Ky looked expectantly for feedback and I continued staring at her, "Harry?"

"What?"

"Are you even- Harry!" There was a loud smack as her hand made contact with my arm, "Here I am trying to help you and you're looking down my top!"

"Well it's not my fault! They're right there!" I laughed and gestured at her chest and she swatted my hands away. "You weren't complaining five minutes ago."

"Well I think there lays our problem and solution." My laughter died away instantly.

"What does that mean?"

"Well we obviously have spent too much time with our tongues stuck down each other's throats that our mouths have forgotten that they can be used for other things like speaking."

"I don't see the problem in that and five minutes ago-"

"Yes, yes I know, I know, I didn't see the problem in that either. But later on when I meet Dean or Ron or Seamus and we start talking and then you run off and have an episode it would be because we haven't resolved anything."

"I didn't run off-"

"Yeah yeah Potter." She turned to face me, hovering over me in her kneeling position. "So we need to like, talk."

"We are talking."

"No Harry, I mean like when shit happens. You have to like tell me what's going on, we can't just make out like crazy and then forget that we were discussing something."

I grabbed her waist and pulled her down to me, "But I like making out like crazy."

She laughed and kissed me, "Nobody said anything about not making out like crazy. Just more talking." She wagged her finger at my face and I nipped at it, I looked up at her, a serious expression on my face.

"I agree."

She smirked down at me, swinging a leg around my waist moving her lips down. She squeaked as her body was readjusted as I moved my face away, straightening up against the wall, holding her hands.

"I think we should start now."I looked down at her confused face and stopped myself from pulling her lip from between her teeth with my own.

"OK." She adjusted herself in a kneeling position again. "Shoot."

"I want you to talk about Bastian Blishwick."

A/N: I think it's best I stop there. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, Harry is being a bit paranoid right now because all of the stuff that is going on in his head, all the Voldemort visions and what not is having an effect on him. Anyway please please please review!

Have an awesome day

Kalina


	43. of Quiditch and Quarrels

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 43**

**Harry's POV **

Ky froze. I couldn't tell what was going on in her head, "Ky…I-"

I moved to hold her and she swatted my hands away weakly. I scrambled forward,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just need to know-"

She looked at me confused, "But you do know. You know all the details."

My eyes turned dark, "Yes I do. I know all the details-"

"Then what else is there to know Harry. He didn't take anything from me and you know that. I'm not…I'm not damaged goods."

Her voice was hard and fierce and I shuddered at it. I knew the details; it was the details that haunted me at night. It was the details that made my arms ache with the need for vengeance when I saw her hurt. It was the details that had notched a special place for Bastian Blishwick in my mind, a place where he burned and screamed and died a thousand deaths. But Ky was wrong. He may not have taken anything away from her physically but emotionally…she was different. Already such a layered being he had made her add a few more coats…

"You think I'm damaged goods." I didn't realise that her previous statement was a question, distracted by my reverie. I quickly grabbed her and made her look me in the eye,

"Of course I don't. I just need to know that you're OK with all of this. With all of the things we're doing."

"I think I've been quite clear about how I feel about the things we're doing." There it was, she was trying to dismiss the situation with a flirty smile and a taunt.

"No such luck Thornton, I may want you physically but I need you emotionally right now." Her smile dropped and her eyes turned hard, she scrambled to her feet.

"What are you doing?" I crossed the room and pushed the door she was about to open, "Don't do that. Don't run away, you were the one that wanted to speak."

"Yes!" She shouted, "About the insipid scenarios that plagued your mind of me and Corner."

I grabbed her arms and shook her, "You think that's the only thing I thought about! I wish it was! I see him! I see every feature of a man I have not met before! I see everything! And it hurts! It makes me want to physically feel the life leave him. It makes me so furious that I can't even…breathe! Or…or-" I let go of her, the feelings I kept to myself all these months coming out in gasps and shouts. "If I feel like that…you must-"

"I don't! I don't!" Her eyes shorn with tears and her outline blurred with her trembling, "I don't think of him…I don't want Linus and Len to hunt him down and kill him and I don't want you to spend your time wanting to kill him. I don't…" She took a deep breath, clutching her chest, "I can't…think of him."

I grabbed her and pulled her trembling figure into my arms, "I don't want you to think of him either Ky, I wish I could take it all away. But you need to deal with this. You need to-"

She pulled away from me, "I can't Harry. Not now. I can't deal with this now. I don't want to deal with this now…I just want it to stay in the box…right at the back."

I looked down at her, her eyes begging me to stop and I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn't make her open up the box that she so solidly shut and hid away. I pulled her back into my arms, holding her until the trembling stopped, feeling utterly useless.

I dug through my trunk for the second time, old pieces of parchment and quills strewn everywhere. I looked at my watch and went in deeper, knowing I was cutting it really close. I heard the door open and I whipped around,

"Ron, have you seen my-"

I stopped midsentence at the sight of my girlfriend. She was wearing those black shorts that consumed my attention to such an extent I knew how many times she had worn them this year. Six. But it wasn't the shorts that stole my attention this time; Ky was wearing my quidditch jersey, the one from my previous years kit. Of course it looked completely different on her, she didn't shrink it but chose to make some sort of knot that made it stop at her waist, the sleeves enveloped her sides but the cloth constrained against her chest in a way that made me completely forget what I was about to say.

"Seen your?" She had a huge grin on her face and walked into the room, kicking Dean's soccer ball whilst doing so. I literally shook my head trying to shake away the thoughts,

"You're wearing my quidditch jersey."

She cocked an eyebrow at me and shrugged nonchalantly, "I figured why not? You have a problem with it?" Her eyes glinted up at me, brimming with mischief,

"No." I shook my head, "No. Not at all. It's just that," I tossed the socks I had in my hands into the trunk, "That's what I've been looking for. I was going to give it to you this morning."I shrugged and tossed more stuff into the trunk and laughed lightly, "I had a speech prepared and everything."

I heard her laugh and tossed her a glare; she had the decency to stop, "A speech…you can still tell me your speech Harry."

"Just forget about it."

I felt stupid even mentioning it. I closed the lid and straightened up.

"No, no please tell me-"

"No it's no use, you already have-"

For the second time this morning Ky made me stop midsentence. The first being that she was wearing my quidditch jersey, the second being that she wasn't. I gulped loudly and stared at her, vaguely processing the jersey she was holding out to me.

"There, go on. Take the jersey and give it to me and let's hear your speech Potter."

I was hypnotised and Ky laughed. The sound cut through my trance and I suddenly looked up shocked, "Ky…put your top back on. The boys might come back."

She shook the jersey at me, the sun shining off her bare tan shoulders, "Well I guess you better tell me that speech if you don't want the boys to see."

"I can't tell you the speech. Just put the jersey on!"

"Tell me the speech!"

"I can't!"

"Tell me!"

"I can't even remember my middle name right now let alone a speech!"

The room filled with Ky's laughter and I pulled my face at her. She jumped on me, swinging her arms around my neck, "Are they that distracting?"

She kissed me softly, "Let's just say I've never contemplated missing a quidditch match before."

"We can't have that now can we?" I kissed her again, running a finger across her back,

"You better put my jersey on if you want to make it to your first school quidditch match."

She laughed and jumped off me, loping the jersey back over her head, "Why do I feel like that wasn't the speech." She knotted it at her side again and I lead her out of the room.

"Well forgive me; I desperately did not want my roommates seeing my girlfriend half naked."

She rolled her eyes, "Ron, Seamus and Dean are at breakfast already, Neville was on his way to the greenhouses. "

"So you just let me panic for nothing?"

I shook my head at her, "Not for nothing. I like to see you squirm!"

"Well that's a comforting thought. I have an exhibitionist and a masochist as a girlfriend."

"Let's not forget my fetish for asses." She spanked me and my broom almost fell from my hand.

"Did you just spank me?"

"Damn right I did. Ky likes her men to know how it goes."

My eyes popped open at her attempt at sounding gangster. I shook my head at her, "Please don't do that again."

"Why Potter. Scared you might just like it?"

"Oh oh I know I don't like being spanked. Butt just wasn't made for it."

She stopped and looked at my bum playfully, "I wouldn't say that. It's slightly on the bony side but nothing I can't work with."

"Bony? My butt is bony?"

"A little but that's ok, I don't need a guy with a firm butt like some kind of Roger Davies."

"I thought you hate Davies."

"I do, but there's no denying he has a fine ass. Oh don't look so cross, I much prefer your butt to his. It's like an acquired taste. Like escargot."

"You just called my butt snails."

"Well I happen to like snails." We stopped at the great hall staircase. I smirked at her,

"Well if my butt is bony, yours is the opposite."

She cocked an eyebrow at me, "Tread carefully Potter."

I laughed and leaned down, "I find that I quite like the opposite."

"Well you better, because these buns are not going to look like pancakes anytime soon."

"Will you two stop talking about food, I feel sick as is."

We turned to see Ron leaning against the banister, or more like hugging it, his posture was so defeated. I walked forward, "Ron, it's going to be OK. Let's just get some breakfast."

Ky slung a hand around Ron's waist, "And even if it's not OK Ron, I have pictures of Nessie in a bathing suit I've been saving for your birthday."

**Hermione's POV **

I smiled at my best friends as they walked in and the table erupted in cheers. I shook my head at the way Ky told me that she took Harry's jersey, I was pretty sure that it didn't work like that but it seems like Harry had no complaints. My smile fell when I saw Ron. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink. Dean and Seamus said that he headed down to breakfast with them but just made some excuse up before they could enter. Poor thing. They reached the table and I gestured to Harry,

"Pancakes or hot cross buns."

The two of them laughed so care freely I couldn't help but chuckle as well, even though I had no clue what was so hilarious. "Hot cross buns." Harry forced some food on Ron and started convincing our best friend that he would be OK.

"THAT looks so freaking awesome Luna!" I turned to see what Ky was talking about, Luna was standing behind us with a weird roaring lion hat on her head. Actually it was quite brilliant, she must have had to use at least five charms, well her weird conspiracies aside she was a Ravenclaw. She wished the boys luck and then walked off. Wait…. she didn't wish the boys luck, she wished Ron luck. Why did she do that? My internal monologue was cut short by the boys standing up, I followed suit,

"Good luck Ron." I stood on my toes and pecked him on his cheek. My heart beat a mile a minute, why did I do that. Why? It's not weird though, is everyone looking? It's not weird, we've been friends for ages right? Is my face red, oh gosh I can feel it going red, "And you too Harry!" Should I kiss Harry to just not make it look weird, no I can't just kiss Harry now that his dating Ky. The boys walked away,

"Aren't you going to kiss him good luck?" I snapped around affronted, ready to tell Lavender off when I realised that she was talking to Ky. Lavender had taken it upon herself to teach Ky the way off being a girlfriend it would seem.

Ky swallowed hard, "I already did that." She smiled to herself at some memory she was pulling up. Her smile dropped and her eyes narrowed suddenly, "Look at those damn snakes. Yeah you better watch out Anderson!"

Ky shook her fist at the tall blonde boy and he looked at her shocked, scuttling away.

"You do know that Anderson is in Ravenclaw, right?"I smiled at her haughty look,

"Oh…well I get confused on the weekends! They're no ties to remind me…"

"Well just remember our teams the one in red and gold."

"Well considering she's wearing the jersey, I doubt she'd forget." Parvarti smiled at her, "When did Harry give it to you?"

"Never mind that!" Lavender leaned in closer, "What did he say?"

Ky gestured at the two with bacon hanging off her fork, "He didn't give it to me, I took it."

"YOU WHAT!" I moved away from the unison shriek.

"I don't get what's the big deal. He was going to give me it anyways, he said so this morning."

Their shocked faces dispersed at the chance of new gossip, "So? What did he say?"

Ky wiped her mouth on a tissue and smiled coyly, leaning forward, the girls being pulled forward by the very action. She looked to her left and then her right, and bit her bottom lip in a thoughtful expression.

"Go on." Lavender whispered in encouragement.

"Well…He told me to meet him in his dorm before breakfast. I figured it was to, you know, wish him good luck for the match. And then…I walk in and he's…"

"He's what?" Parvarti was so close she was almost off the bench.

"He's on bended knee. He looks up to me, with the folded shirt in his opened hands saying, 'Please do me the honour of taking my name-'"

"He proposed!"

"And with his quidditch jersey too! That's so innovative….kind of cheap, but innovative none the less."

I bit down the laughter, these two were such slaves to gossip they couldn't even see how Ky was toying with them as she nodded her head emphatically, doing a good job of averting eye contact knowing that it would destroy her act. Not to mention her story goes against the fact that she just announced that Harry didn't give her the jersey.

"And then..."Ky took on a serious face, "Caught in a fit of passion we made love right there!" I chocked on my orange juice, Ky leaned further into the table, "I can feel…" She took a deep breath, her face flushed, "I can feel his son move inside me as we speak."

"You guys didn't use-"

"We were caught in the moment, the spells just evaded me at the time."

"Oh how romantic." Parvarti whispered into her bacon.

Your classmate being impregnated at the age of fifteen…romantic? "Of course we want to keep it as quiet-"

"Yes yes of course, we won't breathe a word." Lavender hurriedly added in. I shook my head at her and stood up from the bench. How did Ky manage to tell the exact same lie to these two in the same week.

"Why do you have to do that? Don't you two have enough rumours spread about you as it is?"

She chuckled, "Aw Mi, it's just like one big game of telephone isn't it. I want to see what the rumour mill sends back! Aren't you curious?"

"Not at all! You are psychotic!" We continued down to the pitch, Ky sent a trip jinx at a boy in a Slytherin scarf, she'd been doing that all week. "You two…haven't?"

"Haven't what?"

I rolled my eyes at my best girl friend as we made our way to the seats.

"Oh! Oh you mean sex!" She shouted the last words and a few first year Gryffindors that I had shown to their dorms at the beginning of the year looked up at her, fresh faced shock on their faces.

"KY!"

Ky looked down at the kids and rolled her eyes, "I didn't say sex. I said…hex. But even if I did say sex it's cool, because it's a natural process that occurs between two consulting individuals to express-"  
I shooed the children away glaring at Ky as we took our seats. "I hope you and Harry are not two consulting individuals."

"No. Well not yet. Salazar sword Mi if I shagged Harry I'll tell you right afterwards. I mean like RIGHT afterwards. I will literally wake my naked ass up-"

"OK OK I get it." I looked around nervously at the bustling crowd, thankfully most of everyone around us was too busy talking quidditch to listen in. "But, you guys are…engaging in activities that might make you lose yourself in the moment and you might regret-"

"Woah woah woah Mi. Relax. Don't worry, we got this. I am not going to make you an aunt anytime soon. WOW GO HARRY! THAT'S MY BABY DADDY RIGHT OVER THERE!"

The players had just taken off the ground and the surrounding supporters laughed at Ky's outburst.

"Why do you HAVE to do that!"

"Because she's an attention seeking ho Hermione. You know that."

"Ahhh! Ginny! I was wondering where you were! Come sit, watch Harry bash some Snake heads."

Ginny laughed and sat down on the other side of Ky, "You do know quidditch is not a violent sport?"

"I beg to differ, what are those clubs for then?"

"They are there to defend the players from the bludgers-"  
"By hitting them at other players. I don't know about you, but that seems quite violent to me."

"You sound just like Michael. He is such a girl about these things, I swear he thinks there's only one position in quidditch and that's keeper."

"GO GEORGE! BASH HIS SKULL IN! LEFT! LEFT! Oh no, he missed his skull, he hit Marlboroughs hand."

"That's what he's aiming for Ky! You are such a Neanderthal!" I turned to Ginny, "You and Michael are fighting?"

She shrugged, "I wish we were fighting, he's so clingy. Every time I want to call it off he changes the subject!"

"HARRY SAW THE SNITCH! GO HARRY! HARRY SAW THE SNITCH! GO!"

"Get down from there! You are going to fall you ninny." I pulled Ky back down from the railings she was climbing up.

"Seems like Harry isn't the only one sporting new glasses Dean."

Seamus' voice floated over from two rows above ours, Ginny and I turned to the boys while Ky screamed 'go on the offensive!',

"New glasses?"

"Yeah…" Dean smirked at Seamus, "Love goggles."

"Ooo I agree Dean! I've noticed too!" Lavender shouted from down the row. "Is he singing in the shower as well?"

"No, it's not come to that yet, but I definitely heard him humming the other day, didn't think the boy even knew how to do that."

"I saw Ky skipping…to defence against the dark arts!"

"I saw Harry smile- at Umbridge."

"No you didn't, that's a lie." Dean shrugged with a flirty smile on his face. I shook my head, were these two actually flirting over whose roommate was more love struck.

"GODRICS GOBSTONES! HE'S GOING TO CATCH THE SNITCH! HE'S GOING TO-"

"KY FOR THE LAST TIME! DO NOT CLIMB THERE!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS!"Ginny clapped her hands over her ears.

"ALL OF YOU STOP SHOUTING!" Neville who was sitting quietly next to Seamus bellowed. He blushed has everyone looked at him, "Do you hear that?" He added quietly.

We listened as the unison voiced chant got louder, Ky hopped down from the railings and Ginny stood up off her seat.

"I don't get it…I thought Fred and George are the beaters. They don't have anything to do with the quaffle."

I glared at Parvarti "They're talking about Ron!"

"Ohhhh…." Parvarti shrugged, already bored with that fact. The chants from stands on our left got louder, more and more people catching the tune and the words. All traces of Ky's previous engagement with the game disappeared.

"That's what those badges they are wearing were about." Muttered Seamus, "You think Ron can hear it all the way up there?"

Everybody turned to the keepers goal post, it was evident that Ron definitely heard the chants of "Weasley is our king."

"Those bastards." Ginny sat back down with a huge thud.

"What are you doing?" Ky looked at Ginny confused. "Get off your arse! We've got some bashing to do!"

"Ky! You can't just go and start a fight with those people. I know it is despicable, absolutely underhanded and poor sportsmanship but you and Ginny going over there and biting off their heads would get you nothing but detention. It's best to just ignore them! Anyway, there's so many of them…"

Ky turned away from me and looked at Ginny, the redhead remained seated.

"Fine. You're perfectly right Mi." I had my next rebuttal on my lips but let it fall away in shock at her acceptance. "We don't want to get in detention anyway. I mean it's not like Ron would do the same for us. It's not like Ron would sneak off to dark, dark lord infested chambers with ten foot basilisks to save our sorry-"

"Ginny!" Ginny had shot off her seat and made for the stairs. I followed, tossing Ky a look of admonishment which she returned with a triumphant smile. "Ginny, don't listen to Ky, you don't have to do this!"

A/N: A long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if you noticed but Ky is different with Harry than she is with everyone else, she give's of a softer side but lots of people do that, especially layered individuals like Ky. Any guesses of what Ginny ran off to do?

Thanks for reading,

Please review!

Kalina


	44. To predict a riot

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers **

**Chapter 44 **

**Theo's POV **

Quidditch matches were always entertaining. And today's especially so. Don't get me wrong, I didn't care for that stupid song, if you can call it that, which Draco had written last night. He had been in a particularly unforgiving mood these past few days. Initially he was drinking himself into stupor about the little situation we had a few weeks back but then he seemed to get his act together the night of the Hogsmeade trip. He went straight up to his dorm, slept the poison off his system, and was his usual self when he awoke.

Actually he was better than Draco, I do believe he engaged in conversation with Pansy prior to their usual exchange of intimacy, an action that was unprecedented and the latter announced to everyone who would listen. I turned to the anorexic brunette, she was chanting the song at the top of her lungs, face brimming with pride at her lovers sonnet for his nemesis. Lust really was a strange thing. Whatever happened to have helped Draco seemed to be just a twenty four hour thing though, because the next day he was his usual self. Actually no, he was worse. But no matter how many times he puts her down, Pansy still crawls back to him.

I moved to the side as Daphne was on her feet again, knocking her lemonade to the floor. I laughed at the look on her face, she really was the biggest quidditch fan. I laughed louder at the look on Blaise's face. The man hated how quidditch stole his lover's attention. He was such a child.

"Fuck Draco and this incessant song."

Blaise, who had an opinion on everything and was the self proclaimed guru on all things that were good, detested the song. He had nothing against the lyrics, no he liked the message, it was the composition, the flow, the rhythm he hated. The man was impossible to please.

"Why don't you go help conduct it then?"

He glared it me, it would be kind to say Cynthia Bullstrode had a huge crush on him. Too kind. The girl was obsessed with him. Stalked him. Astoria told us that she had walked in on the girl masturbating to his photo once. This of course caused us all hours of laughter and was used as arsenal when Daphne wanted to get back at Blaise, which happened twice a day, those two fought worse than they fucked and they fucked all the time. Cynthia stood front and centre, orchestrating Draco's song. I shook my head at the glinting badges that Millicent had made. The boy really did nothing for himself. Draco of course would argue that having to spend five minutes in the Bullstrodes' presence was punishment enough for his laziness.

Just then Cynthia 'accidently' tripped forward and fell onto Blaise's lap. He picked his hands up, away from any contamination and looked hopefully at Daphne. Daphne of course was busy screaming at Mason to man the posts better and didn't see a thing.

"Fuck you Nott." I continued laughing, the Zabini glare never worked on me. "This is why you wanted to sit in the front. Not because of weather conditions and view of play."

I was just about to retort that he knew full well that I didn't give a flying fuck about quidditch when a voice had me whipping my head around.

"Hey Bullstode." It wasn't a familiar voice, but I didn't have to know her to know who she was. Has Draco called her, the she-weasel. And as Blaise pointed out, she was no she weasel. The girl really did grow into her hair, I never thought that was possible. It helped that other parts of her grew as well. The smile widened on my face. Oh this was going to be fun.

Kitten just stepped out from the entrance to the stands. I could tell she was trying not to hex Cynthia, she always crossed her hands when she didn't want to use magic. She always subconsciously knew that if she used magic she would go too far. She leaned casually against the railings, the action pulling up the quidditch jersey she was wearing at the side, showing of a curve of tan. I looked to my side and bit back a laugh.

Blaise hated Kitten. He hated Kitten for getting Daphne involved in the whole mess a few weeks ago and he also hated Kitten for reasons he wouldn't even announce out loud… but I knew. He hated the way she looked at him. That look of expectation. That look of challenge. Challenging him to do better. To be better.

Blaise was always of the opinion that he was THE opinion on good things, and Kitten was definitely a good thing, good enough for him to forget his hate and stare at in appreciation. My laughter seemed to remind him that he hated her and his heated stare turned to a glower, it also seemed to call Kitten's attention. She smiled at me and I returned it effortlessly, she didn't speak though. This was the unspoken nature of our friendship.

"Stop that." I could tell that Kitten was trying to not roll her eyes at the She-weasel. Did she really think that telling Cynthia to stop would make her stop? Cynthia continued with the conducting, shooting the words up in the air.

"What THE heck! Mason! You're leaving the whole left post open! To YOUR left."

Daphne was on her feet again and I caught Blaise biting back a laugh. He was of the opinion that if he laughed at her it would promote more love for the game which he already was against her even liking.

"See Mi, I'm not the only one that thinks if they shout loud enough they can hear us." Kitten shot a toothy grin at the entrance. It would seem Granger was there. She was always the wiser of the two. She at least knew you don't walk into the snake pit teeth bearing and shackles raised for a fight.

"Thornton! What brings you to our neck of the woods? Realised that Bell and Spinnet are two years past their prime and decided to jump ship." Daphne didn't turn her eyes away from the match, Blaise sighed and I laughed at his failed attempt to get his lovers attention by caressing her thigh. "I wouldn't do that if I were you though…no matter how pathetic your chaser duo are doing, Masons keeper skills are despicable. What Malfoy was thinking when he…"

"Scurry back to that hole you call a house Weasley." Bullstrode seemed to recover from the initial shock of the cubs. She tilted her wand back up, spouting the words that Draco had given her last night shining green above her head. The redhead took a threatening step forward but Granger stopped her. She successfully reined the she weasel back, Kitten was no help of course, she was just as interested in the game as Daphne was. What was it with these girls and quidditch?

"Listen to Granger, she's right." I ignored Blaise's annoyed glance and continued stirring the pot. "Hexing the girl would achieve nothing. What you need to ask yourself is, what do I need to do to achieve my goals? Is your goal to hex Cynthia over there or do you want the chanting to stop?"

The she weasel looked confused at me, as if noticing me for the first time. The annoying chant rose up higher around us, I really wished Draco spent a tad bit more time to give the lyrics just a little finesse.

"I was under the assumption they were one in the same." Kitten smiled down at me and I laughed,

"Always ready for violence Kitten. Don't you know the saying, make love not war."

"The last time I checked nobody got what they wanted by kissing over it." The she weasel seemed to get some of her spirit back, I laughed at her,

"That's cute Weasley. Horribly incorrect, but cute none the less."

The she weasel didn't like being corrected, "Horribly incorrect? So my problem would be solved if I go up there and make out with Bullstrode?."

"Oh Founders no Weasley, I don't want to decorate the stands with my breakfast. But you are heading in the right direction."

"We need a distraction." Kitten seemed to understand the direction I was going in.

"Exactly Kitten. So now…kiss."

Grangers jaw was centimetres off the ground, she weasel looked caught between shock and laughter, Kitten was very much the latter. She tore her eyes away from the spot in the sky I was sure was Potter and clapped me on the shoulder,

"Good try Nott. I almost feel like kissing Red over here because you played that so well."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." I grinned at Blaise who had stopped pretending to look at the match and was openly staring at Kitten. He glared at me, yes Blaise was a proud, vengeful begrudging man but he was a man nonetheless and I knew he would be waiting with bated breath to see two hot girls make out. I knew the girls would never agree with it, I just wanted to fuck with Blaise a bit.

Granger was pulling the girls away, our eyes caught for a moment. I had forgotten how warm they were. She was the one that had pulled me to safety when I was hurt…did I ever thank her for it? The chanting got louder and she glanced away from me, up at the sky, to a spot by the goal post. Her face was painful to watch, she really cared for Weasley didn't she? Cared enough for it to hurt when he was being taunted like that. I stood up slowly, not thinking twice, if I thought twice I know I would stop. I took a step toward Cynthia, this lot won't remember the song without the words and I'll make Cynthia stop conducting. If it'll make that look leave Granger's face. I didn't reach Cynthia as at that very instant a blur of red shot past.

There was a collective gasp and for once Daphne turned her head away from the sky and stared horror struck at the sight.

**Ky's POV**

I stopped fighting with Mi to let me just push the stupid Bullstrode girl over the railings and was mesmerised by the scene, much like the whole stand. The chanting stopped completely and the stupid Bullstrode girl let out a proper shriek. I don't know why she did that, I'm sure that was Daphne's job. But Greengrass, much like Mi, just looked on horrified.

I knew Ginny would do anything for her brothers. Anything to protect them, but this here was proof. She finally pulled back, her face red and her eyes dazed with shock. I'm sure I would be too if I had just shoved my tongue down Blaise Zabini's throat.

I laughed, I didn't know how else to react? She looked at me with a dazed look whilst Mi snapped out of her shock and grabbed us both, ready to storm off.

"Kitten watch out!"

I whipped around when I heard Theo's voice and it wasn't a moment too soon as I saw Bullstrode heading straight for Ginny. I calmly disarmed the girl, who was crying and swearing towards Ginny, I really don't know why? Blaise isn't shagging her as well, is he? I winked at Teddy in thanks and turned around again to walk out with Ginny but suddenly a hand grabbed my arm.

I reacted on instinct and turned around, ready to slap Bullstrode if I had to. But it wasn't Bullstrode's hand. It was Ginny's attempt to get my attention as Bullstrode had her against the railing, choking the life out of her.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit Bullstrode but I might have put too much force with the worry that she would strangle Ginny and I watched in slow motion as Bullstrode hit the railing and was pushed over with her momentum. I lunged forward and caught her by the scruff of her shirt. Fuck! My wand lay forgotten as I manually pulled her up, she suddenly became lighter and I realised someone was helping me. It was Zabini. He got the girl back on her feet but let go of her instantly. He turned away from me before I can thank him. I made to follow but froze at the sight of Theo…bleeding on the floor.

"PRINCESS!"

The sound came from above and I looked up seeing George's worried brown eyes. The next second there was a sickening crunch and I fell to my knees. A dull ache becoming more and more pronounced by the second, my head fell forward but it didn't touch the ground, I let the black claim me as I heard the familiar thud against my ear.

A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming, sometimes people should just listen to Hermione hey, when would they learn. I hope you enjoyed that.

Please review, they are very much appreciated

Kalina


	45. To bow out

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers . **

**Chapter 45 **

I woke up, and gritted my teeth. Shit that really hurt.

"Don't try moving it."

I looked up at the black orbs. Sev pushed the cup towards me and I drank it.

"What happened?"

The last thing I remember was falling onto Harry. I could still hear the sound of his heartbeat and smell his scent on me.

"What happened is that you are expelled."

I looked to the door, at the toad with her sickening evil curve of a smile. I looked to Sev, whose eyes dilated in shock. Why was he not telling her off for lying? Why? My heart started dancing the tango,

"What?"

I could tell she relished the look I had on my face, and I was honestly too scared to even bother to reign it in.

"Headmaster…you don't mean to say-" Sev walked forward as Nonno and Minnie entered the room, grave expressions on their faces. "Yes the girl deserves to be punished…but expulsion?"

Nonno's grave face turned into one of confusion, "Expelled Severus? No. No Kyrianna is not expelled, it is touching to see your concern but why would you think that."

Sev glared at Umbitch and I joined him as she shrugged her shoulders, "What I meant to say is you should be expelled. But apparently at Hogwarts attempted murder isn't grounds for expulsion if you're the Headmasters blood."

"I didn't…what!" I looked to Nonno and then Minnie and then Sev. Of all the crap that exploded from this bitch's mouth,

"We've already discussed this Dolores. It was an accident; Miss Greengrass had seen the whole thing. Ky was defending Miss Weasley."

"Oh she accidently pushed Miss Bullstrode over the railings?"

"She was chocking Ginny, I had to-"

"Push her to her death?" Umbitch stepped forward and anger at the righteousness on her face had me scurrying upright, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"ENOUGH." My breath caught at the thunder in Nonno's voice. Even Umbitch gasped. "Please leave us alone."

Sev walked out without a backward glance, Minnie followed suit. Umbitch hovered, obviously caught between taunting me some more and facing the ire of the most powerful wizard in the world. For once she chose wisely and she walked out.

Silence echoed in her wake, a cold feeling I had never felt before in the presence of Nonno overcame my body. I stared at the starch white sheets, afraid to look up.

"How is your shoulder?"

I shrugged and gasped at the pain. I guess that was answer enough.

"Mr Pucey was stripped of his jersey. It is unforgiveable to hit a bludger into the crowd and Mr George Weasley was adamant that it had been done on purpose."

I remembered George screaming, that made me think of what happened before the bludger-

"Teddy…Nott. Theodore Nott-"

"Is perfectly fine save for the broken nose. Of course I have no clue as to why, considering Slytherin house and their unspoken rules of secrecy."

Nonno knew of those too. Greengrass disobeyed it and spoke out in my defence though…fuck…I hope I don't get her in trouble again.

"Kyrianna…may I ask one thing. What were you hoping to accomplish?"

I looked down at my hands, I had no idea things would get out of hand like that… it just seemed unfair to sit back and let those pigheaded bastards ridicule Ron…

"Bravery is not heading forth into battle with wands waving and heads held high, bravery is knowing when to use your wand and when to keep your head down."

I picked at the sheet, feeling worse by the second.

"You are suspended Kyrianna." I picked my head up at that, "Even though it was not your intention to hurt Miss Bullstrode, you did. It would be unfair to let that go by unpunished. Your suspension is effective immediately, your things are packed and Kinky is waiting for you outside. Madam Pomfrey says your shoulder would be perfectly fine with a day or two of rest. You are going to Grimmauld Place as you cannot remain on schools grounds when suspended. You may come back after the Christmas break. I have not told your brothers. I have left that privilege to you."

I nodded, not looking at him in the eye…my throat burned at the disappointment that leaked off of him. I heard the soft rustling of footsteps as he walked away.

"Nonno, I'm sorry." I whispered it but the footsteps stopped. He sighed,

"I do not want you to be sorry Kyrianna, I want you to be brave."

And with all the bravery I could muster, I picked my head up and looked Nonno in the eye knowing this was one of those battles where you go in with your head held high. It was a battle for redemption and forgiveness for causing this man that I loved so much so much of unnecessary strife. He didn't smile but he left the room, midnight blue eyes twinkling.

"~"~"~"~"~~""~""~"""~"~"~"

I wasn't left alone with my thoughts for long; Madam Pomfrey came in and put my arm in a sling. She asked if I wanted to stay in the wing like three times before she finally let me go. I didn't. Nonno was right, grating personality aside, Cynthia Bullstrode was a human being and she really could have died today…I really need to work on power control…but no, it only went down like that because we were in an adrenalin-rush situation, that's why I exerted too much and sent her over the edge…fuck, if I wasn't quick enough and Blaise wasn't there…

I insisted on pulling on my own pants, allowing Madam Pomfrey to help take off my hospital garments and put my shirt back on. I took in a huge whiff, eu de toi Harry…I sighed thinking about him. I was really excited about this match, I had this whole image of me running and jumping on him after he caught the snitch…I know it was stupid…it's just that I know what a big deal quidditch was to him and I wanted to show him that I cared enough to pay attention. And I did try to pay attention, even whilst in the snake stand! Not only did I ruin his post match celebration, I missed seeing him catch the snitch which I am positive he did…he did right?

As if in answer, as I slowly pulled the shorts up, something fluttered out of the back pocket. I grabbed it with my good hand quickly, giggling like an idiot the whole time. I quickly stopped and looked around, the room was empty, I continued my giggling and even added a few jumps in there. I could see why you wanted to catch this, it was beautiful. It even felt beautiful. The snitch strained to get loose in my hand and I pocketed it again, the smooth feeling of Harry's first gift to me still lingering on my fingers. Somehow I liked it more that it was stolen…there was so much wrong with me.

"Miss Ky. How are your shoulder?"

I turned, wincing slightly with the speed. I really need to remind myself that I had an injury, the numbing potions were doing too good a job. Kinks came in, her face grave, was she outside with my things the whole time?

"Is you ready?"

It seemed that whole effective immediately thing was extra punishment…that had Umbitch written all over it. I bet if I even tried to go see Ron, Hermione and Harry she'd have like a troll guarding the common room entrance…then again, I could meet them in the room of requirement! Or send word for them to meet me outside! The excitement left my eyes as I remembered the look of disappointment on Nonno's face…

"Yeah Kinks."

My trunk was hovering behind her,

"Oh before we go Miss Ky, here."

She pushed a piece of parchment into my hand, I took it and opened it quickly,

_Ky_

_Oh they won't let us see you! Harry is trying to get in as I write this letter! Umbridge! Ugh! Professor McGonagall said you were suspended and will only be back after Christmas Break! Violet told the Fat Lady that Umbrridge was pushing for your expulsion! That's ludicrous! I may not have seen what had happened (_how? She was right there?)_ But I know Daphne Greengrass went and saw Snape and told him everything concerning the fight you and Bullstrode had. Are you still here? Oh like you can answer that? How is your arm? Oh my word!_

_I've never seen so many angry faces. Aidrian Pucey is lucky that the teachers had got there so fast! George had already hit him by then…George only got detention though thankfully, I think Snape was kind because he looked like he wanted to hit Pucey too! _

_After you got hit by the bludger, Harry had just caught the snitch and saw George heading for the Slytherin stands and heard him shout your name. He reached when you fainted. He was carrying you to the hospital wing, but then Malfoy blocked the exit and told Harry all this horrible stuff about his mum and stuff! Really! Harry was one hex away from killing him when Snape finally showed up, but Umbridge had already seen the two fighting! And of course the twins flew down to help! Harry, Fred and George were stripped of their quidditch playing privileges (what_ no! How? Fucking Umbitch!).

_Oh Ky! How did this all happen. The last thing I remember was walking out with you and Ginny and then someone tossed a hex at me! The next thing Theodore Nott and Vincent Crabbe are rolling around the floor hitting each other! Then I heard George scream and the bludger hit you! _

_Ohhh and Ginny explained why she kissed Blaise! Apparently that Cynthia Bullstrode is in love with him and that's why she reacted like that. I can'ttttttt_

_Ky it's Harry! They won't let me come see you! How is your shoulder? Fuck I am going to murder Pucey when I see him. Does it hurt a lot, Madam Pomfrey told me that you won't be in pain at least, the numbing potions should help! But don't move it a lot! You forget that it's injured when its numb and you tend to do that, I know I do. So just sleep. Don't worry about anything in Hogwarts, it's all good here. Just relax and heal up your shoulder. Is that the only thing that's hurt? If anything else pains please tell Madam Pomfrey! Sometimes you don't feel it till after the shock…you looked kind of pale…the bludger only hit your shoulder right? You should wait in the hospital wing, (_hypocrite) _I don't know when you'll leave, I'm going to try and sneak in an hour again, hopefully that stupid prefect is gone. Can you believe she went to the extent of assigning a prefect to ensure nobody sees you? Godric I am going to kill her Ky! Please don't forget to take your potions! Look after yourself OK? Hermione looks like she is going to cry because I took her quill, I told her boyfriend trumps best friend, right? Oh and Ron says tha…._

_HEY KY! ITS ME RON (_of course it is, only you write in caps)_THANKS SO MUCH FOR TRYING TO DEFEND MY HONOR. I DON'T DESERVE IT. BUT THANKS ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU GET BETTER. HONESTLY I WON'T MIND GETTING HIT BY A BLUDGER RIGHT ABOUT NOwwww_

_It's Hermione, ignore Ron, he's in a…mood of sorts. Anyway please look after yourself and don't forget we have that charms assignment due Tuesday and that essay for Runes on Wednesday, I already took your potions essay for Monday. Please look after yourself. _

_It's Harry. I hope you like your gift. I'm sorry this all happened…I'm sorry you got hurt. Just rest up OK?…see you as soon as I can. Be good Kyrianna._

_Harry and Hermione. AND RON _

I looked up at that moment, as if hoping to see my heads of jet black, fire red and chocolate brown. I sighed, Nonno wanted me gone immediately…best that I do.

A/N: Guess this was one of those times where one thing just leads to another.

Please review, I love to know what your thoughts on the story

Kalina


	46. Lesson 1: Learn to knock

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 46 **

"Nessie!"

I should have asked Kinks for the time before she left. I think it was night time already, not that you can see the sky outside these kitchen windows. Nobody was in the kitchen. That was strange. My heart started beating a little faster; Nessie should be in the kitchen right? Right? She always greets people in the kitchen…why wasn't she here. I then remembered that the last time I had seen her she had 'fallen' down a flight of six or so stairs. I rushed down the passage and took the stairs two at a time.

"Nessie!"

I heard a scream! I looked down the corridor! It came from her room!

I banged the door open, wand poised to strike. My heart stopped for a moment. For a nanosecond. Every fibre of my being froze as if hit with liquid nitrogen. The next moment the door was to my back, the corridor was a blur and the thud of my footsteps blocked their shouts. I pushed through the first door I saw and closed it shut behind me. I sunk slowly to the floor.

"Can I help you?" The room, which was dark moments ago, filled with light. Sirius Black stood up from his bed, confusion etched on his approaching face.

I nodded slowly, "Obliviate me. Make me forget the last ten seconds of my life. Fifteen to be safe."

His confusion grew and then his eyes snapped to the door as there was a loud thud,

"Ky! Ky! Are you in here? K-"

"Linus! Just give her some space. She just needs sometime…oh my goodness. Let's just go downstairs. Oh my goodness."

I heard Nessie's soft footsteps on the stairs.

"Ky-"

"She's here Linus. We'll be down for dinner in a moment."

"OK Ky…er…I'll be downstairs Ky…OK?"

I made a gurgling sound of some sort in acceptance. I heard the thud of his footsteps on the stairs.

Sirius crouched down to my eye level, his grey eyes dancing in delight.

"So…not so nice when it's you on the other end eh? When you're on the other side of the walking in? Want that talk about the birds and bees now?"

I glared at him! Why did I have to run into the most immature adult's room? He laughed and dropped to the floor next to me.

"Look, I would obliviate you but I do think this is character building stuff."

"Cha…character building. I just walked in on my brother shagging his ex-fiancé. How is that character building!"

"Well for one thing, you could learn to knock on doors before entering. I could very well have been entertaining a guest in here," He laughed, "That would have been something huh? You run away from that just to be greeted again by-"

"I get it. Stop. No more details."

He laughed, he was enjoying this too much. "Well like I said, knock before-"

"I thought…I thought…she was screaming!"

"They tend to do that. Only when it's good-"

"Blah blah blah I am not listening to how my brother is good in bed blah blah blah I didn't see anything blah blah blah"

He laughed at me trying to change my own mindset, eyes closed and ears clamped shut with my hands. I opened my eyes and saw a hand hovering in front of me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Look, you'll forget whatever you saw. I once walked in on Peter having sex." He opened the door for me and I walked out, "It still makes me feel microscopically better remembering just how microscopically small his…little wormtail was."

I laughed at that and entered the kitchen. Nessie froze in the middle of setting the table, her face was flushed red. I heard the scrape of a chair as Linus pulled one out to sit on, his face hidden by the newspaper. Thank heavens; I thought he was going to want to talk about this whole ordeal. This whole walking in on them might have worked in my advantage…they were so embarrassed they didn't even wonder what I was doing here yet.

I sat down when I heard the rustle of newspaper, "Look Ky, if you have any questions-"

"I DO." I didn't look at his pink face, "Did you make butternut soup? I don't feel like onion-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOULDER!" They screamed in unison, I just took my jacket off to sit down. I then recounted what happened concerning Cynthia Bullstrode.

"That was very irresponsible Ky. I am highly…" I was waiting for the disappointed but it just didn't come. I raised an eyebrow, Linus definitely didn't look impressed but there were definitely traces of sympathy, "Does it hurt?"

I sighed, sometimes he just knew when enough was enough. I already had Nonno's unsmiling disappointment on my shoulders. I stood up and sat on his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder, he swung his hand around my waist, "Only when I move it. It'll be healed up in a day or two."

I felt him sigh, "Oh Ky. Why can't you just go one year without doing yourself an injury?" I felt his hand rub my back and then stopped, suddenly he jerked his shoulder, "What! What is this?"

I felt him pull the back of my shirt where Harry's name was, I quickly got off him, "Watch out, you'll tear it!"

"OHHHH!" Nessie stopped cutting the roast lamb and started jumping up and down, "You and Harry!"

Oh fuck…I completely forgot that we haven't discussed this yet. Linus' face skipped angry and was going to furious whilst Nessie was heading towards complete glee. I caught Sirius' eye and he didn't seemed surprised at all, actually he was observing the situation with an amused look on his face.

"Explain."

What did Linus expect me to say, "Harry and I, how did Nonno put it, are an 'item'" I made air quotes with my fingers and sat down. The next moment the kitchen door banged shut, Linus had stormed out, hopefully not on his way to Hogwarts to strangle Harry.

"I'll go talk to him." Nessie ran off, thank heavens… I thought she was going to go full Nessie and want all the details.

"Oh and we'll talk about **everything** when I get back."

I sighed as her voice floated from the closed door. I glared at Sirius, who was laughing into his meat,

"I'm glad you find this so hilarious."

"Oh believe me, this is the most fun I have seen since…since …I can't remember." Godric, that sad look on his face was more annoying than his amusement at my expense.

"We need to get you out of this place."

His grey eyes shorn with an emotion I couldn't place, "Let's not piss of the parentals too much now."

I rolled my eyes, "It's like a damn disease, even when I'm trying to do something right I end up screwing it up."

"Preaching to the choir. Granted, I never started a riot at a quidditch match!"

"It wasn't a riot! Yes…there were a few fights…and one near death…" I chewed my lamb, "Godric, I started a riot." A smile broke on my face, "I started a riot."

"Don't show of now, I did create the Marauders Map."

"Helped create it, that thing has Lupin written all over it."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I spent more time on that map than-"

The door opened again and Linus and Nessie came in, followed by Len…and a woman. She had dark skin, was tall and looked like a librarian with that bun and her thick framed glasses.

"Hey Principessa," Len kissed my forehead and I continued staring at the new addition. The new addition didn't notice however, she was too busy inspecting the kitchen walls as if looking for the source of a termite infestation. I looked at Linus, an eyebrow raised in confusion; he did not return my confusion though, his face still as if he was sucking a lemon immune to the stranger's strange behaviour.

Nessie was stifling a grin and doing a poor job of it. Her blue eyes danced in glee has she looked from Linus to me. Len took the seat next to me, was I the only one that can see the stranger? No…Sirius was staring at her too. OK, so I'm not crazy.

"OK!"Nessie sat back down, her face glowing with excitement, "Since nobody else wants to start, I'll go first. When did he ask you out? What did you say? Have you kissed? Where was your first date? Oooh what does he call you? What do you call him!"

Before I even answered if Harry started calling me honey or cutie pie or whatever I would kick him in the nads, Linus cut in, "No. No. No. No." I was waiting for the rest but his eyes were unfocused and he seemed like he couldn't say anything but the word.

"I think what Linus is trying to say is that we don't need to know all of that. We knew this day would come, we just never expected it to be so-"

"So soon. Too soon." OK Linus was giving me crazy eyes.

"I am fifteen years old! Fifteen."

"Exactly! Just fifteen. Just think five years ago you were ten! And ten years ago you were five. Remember five Ky. Remember when boys where yucky?" Linus' face was in my own as if willing us both to go back in time with severity of his glare.

"I think what Linus is saying is that we understand that you are old enough for a boyfriend. And we trust you. And Harry." Len gave me a stern look over his words.

"I don't. I don't. What do we really know about the boy?"

Nessie rolled her eyes and pulled Linus back into his seat, "Everything. Harry is amazing, he's sweet and shy and he looks like he's a good kisser."

She was enjoying this too much! Linus glared at her and she pecked his cheek affectionately. Wait…were these two back together! I mean they were shagging but that could have been some sort of weird physical arrangement they had…ugh stop thinking of your brother shagging!

"I don't understand."

The 'librarian' took the seat next to Sirius, her face pulled into a puzzled expression. Sirius backed away slightly from the overly critical look she was giving him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh that's right Ky, you haven't met Alexia. And neither have you Sirius. Alexia this is-"

"I know who they are. Dumbledore's great great granddaughter and he is the owner of this house." She spoke to Nessie yet still continued staring at Sirius, the intensity making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Do you have the original plan of this house?"

"Original plan? No, I don't think so it might be in the library…"

"There is no original plan. It was burnt two hundred years ago for security reasons."

The librarian then turned to me, "What's your source?"

My source? What was this, Wikipedia? "Gamp's diary."

Her eyes widened but the shock was restricted exclusively to her upper face, she was weird, "Gamp? Hesper Gamp. You have her diary?"

"Had. Gave it to a friend."

"You gave Hesper Gamp's diary to a friend?"

"Yup." I continued eating, the librarian was weird. I liked her. She then stood up and turned her glassy stare onto Len,

"Direct me to the library?"

He looked up, cutting his meat. "Look, I am not an errand boy, I was just doing Kingsley a favour by fetching you from the airport, I'm not-"

"Alexia, follow me. I'll show you the library." Nessie stood up, her plate already gleaming clean. Linus followed suit, taking his last bite,

"I better go with you two, it's not safe."

Ridiculous thought for a library to be deemed unsafe but it was true in this situation; Black Manor had all sorts of nasty tricks for muggles.

"Is she a muggle?"

Sirius was still staring after her in shock and Len was wolfing down his food.

"No. Squib. She's Kingsley's niece. Alexia Moreau. French." He wagged his eyebrows up at Sirius and the latter smirked,

"What is up with boys and French girls?"

"Ahhh Principessa, if we had to answer that, then we would lose our intrigue." He stood up and dusted his shirt of bread crumbs, "We men are a complex intricate design never to be elucidated by the simple minds of woman."

"What's so complex about eat, sleep and shag. It's just three functions? My calculator can do more than that."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "I can't argue with that. I will get back as soon as I can, don't start any riots while I am gone."

"You're leaving already?" He just got here, like ten minutes ago!

His bright hazel eyes dulled in disappointment, "I want to stay, believe me, I do. But I have to go, OK?"

"OK. Be careful."

He mocked gasped, "When am I never?"

And with that Len was gone. I sighed and looked to my dinner partner,

"Why would I have the plans of the house? Do you know how old this house is? Maybe they are up in the attic…"His face was set in thought and I shook my head, and they said girls dissected a situation too much.

""~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~""~

"Come in." I knew it was Nessie, her knock was even dainty. She poked her glowing face in first, and then slowly entered looking around. "Don't-"

"I know not to touch anything. Believe me, I tip toe around this house."

I looked up from the potion I was brewing. I was fiddling with Mrs Skowzers, trying to make it better somehow. I was bored, Kinky had just left with the letter I had written to Harry, Ron and Mi letting them know that I was OK. Luckily my working hand was unharmed, I shifted the sling a bit, I can't wait to take it off in the morning. Well it was practically morning already.

"Don't worry, just a few more hours and that thing would be off. You're lucky you only have to have it on for a day, I had mine on for weeks when I hurt my arm. Dancing injury."

"I figured. Couldn't exactly be sword fighting, but then again I heard you and Len are making quite some progress with your defence training."

She shrugged and blushed, "Len isn't training me anymore, Linus took over."

I looked at her through the steam from the potion, her blush turned to a huge smile and I rolled my eyes, "Spit it out."

"I really should wait for Linus to get back so we can tell you together."

"So the wedding is back on?"

She didn't have to answer; she was minutes away from bursting into song. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Set a date yet?"

The smile disappeared from her face and I lowered the fire to allow the potion to simmer over night. I jumped up on the desk and crossed my legs, my eyes level with her sapphire ones. She leaned back on the counter behind her,

"It's not exactly a good time for a wedding is it?"

I shrugged, "Because we're on the brink of war? Actually I don't think there is a better time." I looked down at my shoes and fidgeted with the shoe laces, "I mean…with all the hate and crap, we could do with a little bit of love?"

I felt a hand cover my fidgeting fingers, I didn't want to look up. I knew what I would see, Nessie would be fifty shades of glowing that I let slip one soft hearted comment.

"Harry is really lucky to have you Ky."

I looked up at that, meeting shiny sapphires for a fleeting moment. I sighed and jumped off the table, making for the door, "Of course he is, did you get a load of this bum?" I laughed and she joined in and we made our way up the stairs. I smiled to myself, yeah…we could all do with a little bit of love.

A/N: Harry is slowly melting that sarcastic armoured exterior of Ky's. I guess everybody has to grow up sometime, do you see signs that she has?

Please review!

Kalina


	47. Lesson 2: The Stones vs The Beatles

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 47 **

I leaned my head against the wood, listening to the music. I recognised a few notes, suddenly the door opened and I almost fell through,

"What?"

His grey eyes were fuelled with annoyance at being disturbed. I ignored his reproachful aura and walked through the door towards the piano,

"You can play the piano?" I sat down on the bench and pressed a key. I never learnt how to play, Linus could and Len could play a lot of instruments. I never had the patience to learn, too much discipline was needed. I pressed another key.

Sirius sat down next to me. "Only on Sundays."

His eyes were sad, images of his past hidden behind them. I pressed another key at random. I was so bored. There wasn't much to do but homework and I didn't feel like homework. I smiled as the three keys I pressed made a pleasant sound. Sirius pressed a few more keys and we kept repeating these steps for a while.

I stopped pressing the three keys and let him do it, just listening to the pleasant melody. I loved the piano, I remember listening to Linus play away on Saturday nights as Len would twirl me around the room. It seemed ages ago when it was just us three. Sirius' fingers were gliding smoothly across the keys. My eyes zoomed around his room, it was frozen in time. The room was huge, a big bed littered with sheets and bits of paper and cupboards with clothes jutting out. Then there was this piano. So strange to have a piano in your room, his parents probably didn't want him to have it. The wall was plastered with posters of the seventies or eighties, lots of bikini clad super models that were probably retired by now. One poster caught my eye,

"You like the Stones?"

He stopped playing and turned to me, dark eyebrows rose, "Of course I do. I would be mental not to like the best band to have graced this planet!"

I laughed at that, "The Beatles are the best-"

"The Beatles! Salazar's Sack! The Stones can out rock the Beatles if Jagger had a sore throat and was high as a hippogriff on meth."

"Oh wait you're right, the Stones revolutionised music…wait no! That was the Beatles!"

"Revolutionized music my arse. Why fix what isn't broken."

"I see why you like the Stones…simple minded creature like yourself that is against progress."

"Oh and Lennon was a progressive mind? Such a powerful and progressive mind that he was side tracked by a girl."

"Yoko Ono is the devil and we shall not speak of her! Lennon is a legend and if you won't admit that then you are living in a dream world."

"Well I'd rather live in a dream world because it would be a nightmare to admit such things. Have you even listened to Paint it Black!"

"Have you listened to Come Together!"

"Oh please, that weak arsed hippie music!"

Hippie music, hippie music! I hated hippies! How dare he, I stood up and crossed the room in three strides. I was back in a moment, and bumped into him on my way back in.

"Ky I didn't… I mean I did, but I was too hard-"

"Shut up Sirius and listen!" I shoved a headphone into his ear and he rolled his eyes but didn't unplug it.

"It's just static."

"Oh man!" I listened and he was right. "It's this stupid house. It's the same at Hogwarts."

"The amount of magic-"

"I know! I know!" I huffed and sat down at the piano. "It interferes with the electricity. But what if it didn't run on electricity?"

I had just remembered one of my pet projects from last year. Sirius sat on his bed, his eyebrows furrowed, "Well they are music mediums that run on magic. Like the wireless and gramophones."

"Yeah but why can't we have a medium that fits in your pocket?"

"Well…because…well…I don't know."

"I'll tell you why. Because nobody ever tried."

"I think people tried Ky."

"Granted they must have but they were unsuccessful. I mean, I know there must be recalculation for the amount of power needed to be magically harnessed to sustain a medium this small-"

"Not to mention the amount of transfiguration and resizing."

I tossed him the iPod and he caught it, "You in?"

He smiled and a seventeen year old boy sat opposite me, gleaming at his new muggle toy. "Well someone has to supervise your poor taste in music."

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"You guys have not even touched your supper!"

I rolled my eyes backwards to see an inverted Nessie in the doorway of Sirius' room. I had a pencil in my mouth and was lying with my head hanging off his bed, a parchment scattered with ink hovering above me.

"So sorry Agnes dear, we thought we managed to find the right power output, but turns out we haven't because Ky mucked up the equation."

I lay my palms on the floor and flipped up and over, landing on my feet and glaring at Sirius as he sat at the piano, he raised an eyebrow at the monkey trick, his glass of firewhiskey at his lips, "Well it's because you keep screwing up the transfiguration ratio! In order for me to have the right equation you need to at least have the right ratio."

He rolled his eyes, and played a tune on the piano, "_'tis the right ratio Miss Thornton, why are you such a brat, 'tis the right ratio Miss Thornton, my transfiguration skills you can count on that."_

I grabbed the pillow and flung it at his head, Sirius and his stupid songs.

"_Miss Thornton have respect for your elders, Miss Thornton don't be a brat, Miss Thornton don't do that with your nose or your face may remain like thaaaaaattttttttttt!"_

Sirius laughed and Nessie mock bowed, I glared at her for her assistance in my torture. Of course these two would take each other's sides; they were both stuck in this house.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SNOT."

The laugh died on Sirius' face and Nessie's smile disappeared. Ha, seemed like someone was on my side…whoever the snarky voice belonged to.

Sirius was out of the room in a moment, Nessie hot on his heels. I stared at the empty piano for a moment, confused and then followed.

"Why are we in the boys-"

"SHHH." Nessie hushed me as the painting in Harry and Ron's room, which I always thought was blank, was now occupied by a sallow looking, scrawny ponce of a man. Sirius was taking in his words with a grave expression,

"I will be delighted. Of course."

Well his words didn't match his expression. The sallow man muttered to himself and rolled his eyes and walked out of the painting.

"What is it?" Nessie joined Sirius in the room, I hovered at the doorway. Nessie grasped Sirius' arm to grab his attention, she removed the glass of whiskey from his hand as it dangled at his fingertips. His head snapped up at that, "Sirius, what is it?"

Something registered in his head and he turned quickly and crossed the room, he stopped suddenly when our eyes met.

"Ky. Ky…" His grey eyes dissolved from his previous determined gaze and turned to shrouds of worry; he placed his hands on my shoulders and bent to look me in the eye. "Everything is OK love. Arthur is injured but...I'm sure he'll…I mean…"

I pulled away from his hands and quickly turned around, angrily wiping my face. When did I start crying? When did my heart start beating so fast? When did my body seize up? And when did the first thought that comes to my mind in the mouth of danger is that Harry is hurt? I felt slender fingers at my neck and shoved it off, embarrassed at my weakness. Dark hair flew pass me and rattled down the stairs and I followed.

Sirius ran into the library and I hovered by the door, this must be the biggest room in the house. I could see nothing but shadows here in the dead of night but in the light of day it was filled with ancient tomes, Mi had told me that it was the fifth largest library in Britain. Before I could take a step in Sirius was out the door again and I followed him like a lost puppy.

"Settings are changed Agnes dear, should let them in fine." We walked into the kitchen and Agnes nodded her head. I hovered at the door, unsure what the other two were so expectantly waiting for.

My answer came in a flurry of bright red, but the captivating colour had no effect on me, my eyes attuned to the jet black as if it had a special sensor in my brain just for it. I vaguely processed the noise that broke out at the Weasley's entrance; emerald green had found my stormy grey just as quickly.

A prickle of unease that never came when Harry looked at me crawled through my skin and made me hold my distance, but with a blink it disappeared to be replaced by its antonym. I crossed the room quickly; Harry made no attempt to meet me in the middle. He stood at the table, clad in his pyjamas, shoulders dropped in defeat, face blank except for the swirls of green that raged in confusion.

There was this aura of rejection that permeated from him, the Weasley's seemed ready to agree with him, too busy fighting with Sirius about something. I ignore the aura and reached him, and as if my proximity defused the aura his hand reached up and grabbed my own, slender fingers filling the grooves of my hand tenderly. The smallest of gesture conveying the greatest of feelings, and just like that the aura disappeared,

"Ask Harry." I didn't have to turn to know that was Fred's voice, the tone was all wrong though. There was no hint of mischief, rhythm of humour…it was accusatory.

"Yeah I want to hear this for myself." George's tone mirrored his twins. Harry's eyes left mine, and looked from Fred to George. He made to let go of my hand but I wouldn't allow it, he stepped in front of me, not looking anyone in the eye. He began explaining what had happened. There was an infliction in his voice at certain parts, very minute but I could tell he was leaving out details. It didn't anger me though, I knew they weren't left out because of my presence. My hand held his tighter, that must have been horrific to see. I wonder what snake it was? Poison intensity differs, but the healers in Mungo's were brilliant, I'm sure they'll manage something.

The kitchen broke out in shouting, Fred and George were not taking no for an answer. They wanted to go to Mungo's. I ignored them, knowing the fight was futile, Harry stared at the outcome of his vision, looking as if every angry word was directed at him.

The room filled with the scraping of chairs and Harry followed suit, he didn't sit though, his one hand in my own and the other on the chair, his eyes never met my own but I knew he was pulling out the chair for me. I didn't want to sit, not on that chair. He waited a few moments and then plopped down on his own chair.

I lowered myself onto his lap, he finally looked at me. There was so much brewing in his eyes, so many emotions. Shock, confusion, self depreciation, fear, and that core emotion that permeated his skin, changing his whole stance. That aura of rejection. Of wanting to be alone. Of thinking he deserved no more. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, my arms circling his waist, ignoring that every pore of his body was screaming for me to get off him. And then slowly I felt warm fingers on my back and I took comfort in the small gesture, meaning the world to me.

**Harry's POV **

It was inexplicable and painful…this feeling. A contrast…a bitter contrast of the urge to hold this girl in my arms and relish from her touch or reject her completely…knowing I was not deserving of this contact…of this feeling...Selfishness. I was selfish…the words of rejection never left my throat as I ran my hand up and down her back soothingly…it was the least I could do considering I was the cause of her pain. I could see it in her stormy eyes, they didn't have the penetrating almost thought reading gaze of her grandfather's, but they were just as intense. It was as if Ky could read my emotions…what was going on? Did I…could I have hurt Mr Weasley…I was the snake…and then Dumbledore…the killer intent I had momentarily felt when staring into the midnight blue gleam hadn't returned but the fact that it was ever present chilled my blood.

Ky snuggled closer into my shirt, her stormy orbs hidden behind dark lashes. I had been watching her sleep in my arms for an hour, it was a more pleasing sight than observing the other occupants of the kitchen, varying between sleeping and staring off at something else. I could stake my life that their stares were not directed at an object more beautiful than my own. My heart clenched at the thought and an urge to just push her away came over me, I didn't deserve her. I didn't deserve to be cuddled when I was responsible for…whatever that was. She deserved someone who wasn't tainted by the Dark Lord. Someone normal. Someone who didn't bring about that heart breaking expression of worry on her face. Yet knowing all of that didn't stop me from relishing from the soft pushing of her chest against my own as she breathed, it didn't stop me from revelling from the smoothness of her cheek…I was horrible.

My eyes snapped away from the pink lips as I heard the chair opposite my own scratch at the floor. Emerald met midnight blue, a battle different from their last meeting in the fact that the killer intent oozed off the midnight blue this time. With a blink it was cleared. Linus definitely wasn't happy by the fact that I cradled his baby sister in my arms but he didn't look like he wanted to kill me anymore, just maim me. His expression softened as Agnes leaned her head on his chest and I watched as he muttered something in her ear. I looked away, meeting relieved eyes of my godfather. It seemed like ages since Fawkes had shown up with Mrs Weasleys letter announcing that Mr Weasley was still alive. My eyes prickled but I didn't let them close…not for a moment.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~~""~"~"~"~"~"~"

Sirius had just left the pantry after I told him the truth about my vision, that I had seen the whole thing from the snake's eyes. He seemed to believe what the others did, that I was some sort of saviour for witnessing what had happened. That it was some miracle that they were all grateful for. The kitchen was almost completely empty after the breakfast Mrs Weasley had almost instantaneously started making on her arrival. Ky was still fast asleep where I left her, in Ron's arms. Sirius said they hadn't slept in two days, working on some kind of music contraption. Agnes was cleaning up, she managed to push Mrs Weasley into bed a few minutes ago. Ron stood up,

"Take her to her room?"

I shook my head in the negative, I took her from him and sat back down. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

He didn't respond, I heard the soft click of the door. I looked down at my talisman. This is what she is after all…I never had nightmares when she was wrapped up next to me. Maybe it would work the same…maybe I wouldn't…become a poisonous snake if she was in my arms? That even sounds ridiculous in my head. I heard the scrape of a chair and met midnight blue for a third time today. He didn't look angered this time, just tired.

Linus and I sat staring at each other for a few moments, we were alone in the kitchen, Agnes must have left. I didn't feel awkward though, we never really spoke before or had any sort of relationship but our ties to the girl in my arms were so strong that it left a sense of familiarity in his presence.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He then let out a chuckle which turned into a hollow laugh. He shook his head, "Of course it would be you. Nobody else could manage, could they? I mean taking on a Dark lord a good few times is preparation enough on becoming Ky Thornton's boyfriend."

I didn't know what to say to that…was he being…nice? He sighed, "Don't look so worried Harry. I'm not mocking you, neither am I warning you or threatening you…I really don't know what I should be doing. I know Ky isn't perfect, she's…difficult, lovable but difficult. So I'm not going to give you some speech about hurting my little girl because I know she can give better than she gets. I guess that's what scares me. It won't be easy, she will push and shove you just have to pull right back."

The surprise must have been showing on my face because he gave me a tired grin, "Don't get me wrong, nobody is ever going to be good enough for her. But you're pretty close."

"Because I'm the boy who lived?" I couldn't help the slight edge in my voice. It did sound like that was what he was getting at with all his Dark Lord nonsense. He shook his head tiredly,

"No. Because you're the boy who lost. We never truly appreciate what we have until we have suffered loss."

I looked back down at Ky, at her serene face. "I do appreciate her."

"I know that. I can see that. But it doesn't matter what I see. It matters what you see. You need to really see her Harry…she's hidden in plain sight."

I understood what he had meant by that, images of the day I had confronted her about Blishwick coming to my mind. My failure at not being able to help pushed my shoulders even lower, "I'll never be good enough for her."

"It's not about being good enough for her Harry. It's about being better than you ever thought was possible because of her. "

He stood from his seat, letting the words sink in.

"Linus." He turned from his position at the door, an eyebrow raised, "Thank you."

He laughed, "Don't thank me, thank Agnes for making me a better man. Get some sleep Harry, you had a long night."

A/N: So? Did you like the 'confrontation'?

Please review

Kalina


	48. Lesson 3: Colour within the lines

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 48**

"Harry!" Damn his long legs, I pounded after him up the stairs but was blocked by big breasts, I looked up at Nessie's gleaming eyes,

"Sorry Ness, wrong Thornton. Take your heaving bosoms downstairs."

I sidestepped her but she blocked me again. Oh I was not in the mood for this! Did she not see Harry storm up the stairs! I tried talking to him all the way from St Mungo's but he ignored me. For once I resented the amazing contraption that is the Extendable ear. Could we have eavesdropped on a more inappropriate conversation?

I squeezed myself in between the wall and Nessie, trying not to shiver at the awkward contact that entailed…I should have faced my chest to the wall…

"Ky!"

I ignored her and jumped the last few steps.

"Ky!"

I can't believe Harry! He knows better than to listen to anything that paranoid git Mad Eye says.

"….rried now!"

I stopped, turning away from the boys' bedroom door.

"Reed what now?"

She rolled her eyes and took the step that reached the landing. "Linus and I are getting married."

I sighed, "I know that! I'm sure we had this discussion years-"

"Today."

"What?"

"Linus and I are getting married today." She looked casually down at her watch, "We're actually running a bit late. So would you please come with me, Linus is waiting for us at the ministry and Len is waiting for us downstairs."

" M…min..ministry?"

"Of magic. We're going to get registered. Well we will be if you move your little tush."

"No…no…" I looked at the door forlornly and thought of Harry, probably wallowing in a world of unnecessary guilt. How did Nessie manage to pick the one situation distracting enough to pull me away from helping him with this dilemma?

I sighed and turned back to Nessie, I took a step back at the torn look on her face.

"Ness…?"

"I thought…I thought…that you were…I thought-"

With a quivered lip she ran down the stairs.

"What?" I was beyond confused! I looked at the dark wooden door and let out a growl and stormed after Nessie. I watched as her blonde head disappeared into the drawing room.

"What's going on? The registration office closes in five minutes?" Len met me at the foot of the stairs,

"I have no idea, she just started crying…"

"Crying? What did you do Ky?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

The entrance hall was filled with light at as the door banged open to reveal the unlikeliest of pairs,

"Li? Mi?"

Mi walked in, rosy cheeked with her trunk trailing behind and wrapped me up in an embrace.

"What's going on, the offices close in like two minutes?"

Linus' cheeks were also rosy red but I doubt it was because of the cold.

"Ky upset Agnes and now she's crying in the drawing room."

"What? Ky! It's her wedding day!"

"Wedding day?"

For once words failed me as I was bombarded by chocolate, hazel and midnight blue orbs of accusation.

"I…I-"

Linus turned and stormed into the drawing room, followed by Len. Mi turned and gave me a chiding look,

"On her wedding day, really Ky, you have got to learn some tact. I know, I know, you can't emulate something if you can't take the word itself seriously, heaven knows what so funny about tact though, it's actually quite a seriously enunciated word-"

We entered the drawing room and Mi's little tirade ceased.

"-sure you misunderstood."Linus turned to me, "Ky, Agnes seems to think that you don't want us to get married today. Please tell her that that is ridiculous."

I walked towards the fireplace where they were grouped around,

"I can't, because she's right. I don't want you to get married today."

"Ky!"

I ignored Mi's gasp and Len's disappointed shake of the head, looking only at the blue-eyed occupants, one furious and the other heartbroken.

"Ky I cannot believe-"

"You can't believe! I can't believe you are doing this!"

Linus' face froze and then a look of understanding faded into the anger, he sighed and took a step forward. "I know it seems terribly rude and inconsiderate with Arthur being in the hospital but that's why we're just getting registered, and we'll go out for a nice dinner afterwards. Very low key, and maybe when everything is over we'll have a-"

"No. This has nothing to do with Mr Weasley's hospitalization." I turned to Nessie, "You're not getting registered in some office in the Ministry of Magic! You're not wasting all that annoying planning and ranting about your wedding day being the most beautiful moment in your life in a four walled dedication to drabness. And you definitely are not getting married wearing a pair of jeans!"

Her eyes were clouded at the end of my rant and the room was silent, "Ky…I don't care about the details, I just want to marry Linus. I love him, and after all this Dark Lord stuff is over then maybe we can think about-"

"NO! No. Voldemort doesn't get to do this. He doesn't get to ruin this for you. He doesn't get to steal away the most important moment in your life. I won't let him. You want to marry my brother, you tick all the boxes. You tick all your boxes. I'll tick all your boxes. And I am a thousand percent sure that none of those boxes contain getting married in the King of all Cowards backyard." Getting married anywhere near Fudge was a horrible idea.

Agnes pulled me to her in a fierce hug, "Oh Ky, you have no idea how much this means to me. It's just-"

"Just nothing. Give me a day. I'll have your Wedding in a day."

"A day. That's impossible. We'll need a month at least." Mi's brown eyes were saucers in her still flushed face.

"A month is too long. I want-"

"Fine, on Christmas."

"Christmas is three days away that's impossible Ky. Agnes, maybe a fortnight?" Mi looked ready to strangle me.

"New Years." I took a step forward and captured Agnes' eyes. "Just wait till New Year's."

"That's ten days Ky." Mi turned to me in shock.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Nine days too many if you ask me."

"I don't know what to say." Agnes turned to Linus and he shrugged at her,

"Anything you want Agnes. If it's in my power."

She laced her fingers in his and turned to me and nodded her head profusely, "I would like to not get married in jeans."

Len laughed and shook his head, "If you had told me that Ky would be the one that had to convince you and Linus on having a wedding two years ago, I would have thought you inhaled too much acetone on your frequent trips to the nail salon."

"Well, just like those trips are practically nonexistent now, things change. People change." She smiled at me, "And sometimes they don't just change, they evolve into something unexpected. Something beautiful."

I rolled my eyes, trust Nessie to make this a sop fest. She kissed me on the cheek and followed Linus and Len out the door.

"You know she's right. It's pretty beautiful what you're doing for them Ky."

I turned to Mi and looped my arm through hers, "What I'm doing for them? You mean what you're doing for them. I don't know the first thing about planning a wedding."

"Ky!"

"Oh Mi, you saw her face. You don't want to disappoint her. And on her wedding day. Have some tact." I laughed at the word, I really don't know what was funny about it. My laughter faded as we reached the stairs, remembering the events of last night. Like a switch that was suddenly turned on, I rushed up the stairs ignoring Mi's shocked shouts. I barged into the boys' room and yanked the sheet off him. His green eyes flew open and he quickly turned towards the wall,

"I'm trying to sle-"

His words, or should I say lies fell away as I lowered myself onto his waist, trapping him with my legs, let's see him ignore me now.

"Kyrianna I am not in the-"

I covered his lips with my hands. "Shut it Harry. This isn't a straddle of intercourse; this is a straddle of intervention." I sighed; his eyes were set like emerald orbs in steel, rigid. I removed my hands and he remained silent. "Look, I get why you're pissed. I mean everyone is acting like you having to witness that whole attack on Mr Weasley as some kind of blessing and don't get me wrong I am happy Mr Weasley is OK but having to see all of that…it must have been horrible. What I don't get is why you're feeling so guilty! You just witnessed-

My body jostled as he hastened upright, his back against the wall, "That's just it, I didn't just witness it Ky. I was there. I attacked Mr Weasley. I was the snake."

I shook my head slowly, "That's not possible Harry." He lowered his eyes and I grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eye, "Harry you didn't hurt Mr Weasley. And you're not going to hurt anybody in this house."

"Ky you don't-"

"No. I don't. And I won't. I won't ever believe that you're capable of that."

"But what if I am capable of that Ky."

I leaned forward, my lips almost upon his, "Harry, I believe you're capable of doing things, brave and hard things. Bittersweet things that would keep you awake at night and make you doubt your colour in life. But the truth is you're not black, or white. You're a thousand rays of colour that shine with the good and the bad, but not one of those colours is maliciousness. Not one atom of you would harm Mr Weasley Harry."

"I want to believe you."

"Then do." I pecked him on the lips and pulled back, "Why would I lie?"

"Because you're blinded by…" I watched as he froze, the steel of his eyes was melted, it was just for his tight jaw to follow. His face cracked into a smirk, "my insanely good looks."

The smile was genuine, but doubt still reflected in his eyes. I sighed, "Why won't you believe me when I say that you could not have done this."

"It's not that I don't believe you…it's that I do. And I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

We turned and looked at the entrance, at Mi and Ron. Ron smiled awkwardly but Mi walked unabashed into the room,

"I'm telling you that you did not harm Mr Weasley. And not because some…colourful reason like Ky's. But a factual one that you all should know by now. You cannot apparate on the Hogwarts grounds. And therefore it would be impossible for you to have been at the Ministry of Magic last night."

"Not to mention you can't turn into a snake by will. And if you were possessed by Voldemort you wouldn't remember the events of last night."

He smiled at me after I finished, "So you had facts like that in your arsenal but you chose to wax lyrical about…colours."

I shrugged and hopped off him, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy my little monologue. I saw your misty eyes Mr Potter, falling head over heels for my romantic words."

"You? Romantic?" Ron scoffed; I turned and smiled at him,

"Precisely me, Ronald." I hooked my hand into my redhead friends arm and lead him to the door, "You see it's all about the execution, you can get any girl with the right word coupled with the appropriate expression…hesitations and inflictions in just the right places…by the end of the whole thing they would be eating out of your hand…or a more fun…organ."

Ron laughed and Mi actually tugged my hair in reprimand, "That's disgusting! I cannot believe you're dating such a pervert Harry!"

I turned and caught Harry smirking at me, "Neither can I Hermione, where are all the good girls?"

"Behind the back shelf of the right wing of the library giving all the good boys good bl-"

"KY!"

I laughed at Mi's expression and let her walk downstairs with Ron, my laughter quietened down a little when I felt warm breath at me neck,

"You're not a good girl Ky, and neither are you a bad girl."

I turned and leaned against the banister, smirking up at Harry, "Is that so? Then what am I?"

He leaned forward, placing his hands on the banister behind me, "The best girl."

I bit my lip but I knew I couldn't fight the red that was plaguing my face. He kissed my cheek softly and ran his lips to my ear, "See…that's perfect execution Miss Thornton. Let's not forget your promise of eating out of the palm of my hand…or more, how did you put it, fun organs?"

I laughed and kissed him, holding my hand to his chest, feeling the sound of his most precious organ beating at the palm of my hand…

A/N: So Harry is different from canon Harry but that happens when you add someone new in the mix. And Ky definitely had an effect on him.

I hope you guys liked it

Please review

Kalina


	49. Lesson 4:Sometimes the winner doesnt win

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 49**

"This is by far the silliest, most ridiculous thing you have ever done!"Mi muttered into my ear for the thousandth time today.

I ignored her and continued staring at my target; he was leaning against the wall of the drawing room in Grimmauld Place, his blonde hair hanging in his eyes. He was skinny, girlishly so and his face was prettier than Nessie's... those lips can't be natural.

Sirius and Remus were talking to him, or should I say at him, he was barely paying attention. He looked up and right at me, his black eyes like an endless vortex, I smiled my prettiest smile at him and moved my shoulder forward in a way I saw Nessie do a few times. He smiled back, but not in a flirty way but in a derisive way. I swallowed the urge to walk up to him and smack the smirk off his pretty face. Just then laughter floated over to us.

"Excuse us."

I turned and glared into the deep brown eyes, the hue maybe a change from his usual green but it glowed just the same. He ran a hand across his untidy red hair and I watched as his partner, who the laugh belonged to, observed the movement. Her black eyes roamed across his chest and her pale cheeks flushed red as she tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ears. That was horribly unnecessary considering she had a pixie hair cut. I stepped aside, letting them through, turning away from the familiar scent as he flounced passed me, his admirer trailing behind him. I felt the familiar touch ghost across my back and I growled.

"This is immensely ridiculous. Immature. This is your brother's engagement party and you're missing it!"

"Well I'll show up in-"I grabbed Mi's hand and pulled her watch to my face, "in seventeen minutes and 22 seconds."

I turned back to my target and my eyes lit up as he smiled at me seductively, his left cheek slanted by a dimple, he nodded his head slightly to the left, towards the door.

"You know in seventeen minutes and 22 seconds, I am going to take him up on that offer."

I turned and glared at Ginny, who just joined us and watched as she smiled back flirtatiously at Silvain Saber. She turned her brown eyed gaze on me and the seductiveness seeped away instantaneously, "Can you at least make a proper effort, my money is on you. The Founders know why though, so much for doing it for the girls!"

"Oh don't be silly Ginny, Ky isn't doing this for anybody but herself." And with one last look of admonishment, Mi stormed off.

"Mione' not too impressed on your progress is she? Got to up your game though Ky, did you see my boy Harry? Selina Saber is practically attached to his hip."

I turned to Ron, who was looking over my head. "So much for not taking sides Ronald, and would you please just look at me, I'm getting tired of boys looking away."

He laughed but lowered his eyes to my face and grimaced, "Do you blame me though…I mean…you're-"

"Where the hell is Ky?" Len growled at Ginny.

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes…there was a problem with her dress."

"Don't think I haven't noticed that Harry isn't here either, if those two are off-"Len stopped and took a deep breath, "I apologise for that Anna. You must think me so rude. Has Dora introduced you to everyone?"

Ron nudged me and then I remembered that to the adults I'm supposed to be Tonk's cousin, Anna who is visiting her on her Christmas break. I smiled and nodded coyly and Len left. Raving Rowena, I was even getting confused with the web of lies we spindled for this…competition.

Harry entered the room, or should I say the Weasley's cousin Barry entered the room with his attached to the hip ulcer laughing at another one of his jokes. I rolled my eyes, Harry isn't **that** funny. Ron laughed at my expression and walked off with Ginny, I grabbed a cupcake from the buffet table behind me and bit into it viciously. Silvain Saber walked away from Sirius and Remus, probably off to wherever Ginny has gone to.

"I'm in a dilemma."

I turned to the tall man who was leaning against the buffet table, he had honey coloured hair which was almost as untidy as Harry's. He wasn't looking at me as he stared straight ahead, but it could only be me he was talking to as nobody was near for feet.

"And that's got what to do with me?"

He laughed and it was a rich sound, "Everything actually."

"You must have me confused with someone else, I don't know you."

"Oh I do have you confused with someone else. Very confused. What's even more confusing is why the Order members would be so accommodating to a stranger abusing Polyjuice."

"Pol…polyjuice? I have no idea-"

"Don't play dumb…Anna. You're not very good at it. Now I'm going to give you ten seconds to explain why you have infiltrated these headquarters and then I'm going to-"

"How do you know? I brewed it to perfection."

He laughed at that, "I don't doubt that Miss Imposter. It's your scent."

"What of it?"

"The scent of your clothes does not match the scent on your skin. And no, it isn't perfume." He turned and his amber eyes smiled down at me hypnotically, he leaned down and my breath hitched as he approached my neck…his nose hovering at the base… "Your natural scent…it's something you can get drunk off…plus I can smell the bicorn horn. I believe your ten seconds are up…"

He turned away but I stopped him, "Wait, I'm not an imposter. I'm not here to harm anybody, if you listen to my reason you'll see that I'm harmless…well no, I'm a monster but my intentions are harmless…well you'll think I'm certifiable-"

"I believe you."He smiled down at me, the gesture not reaching his eyes, "I do believe your attention is needed elsewhere. Excuse me."

"What-"He walked away, taking his strange conversation with him.

"Anna?"

I turned around and took a step back. It was Silvain! He was ignoring me for the past forty minutes and now suddenly he's seeking a conversation? I recovered and took a step forward,

"Saber."

"Please call me Silvain. Champagne?"

"No thanks."

He smirked and his left dimple made an appearance, "Frightened of getting drunk?"

I grabbed the flute that he was sipping on and put it to my lips and tipped it back, enjoying the tingling as it ran down my throat. "Oh Mr Saber, the only person who should fear a drunk me…is you."I placed the flute back in his hand and waltzed out of the room. I smirked at Harry and he glowered at me. Well he shouldn't be glowering, this was all his fault.

"_How does she keep finding me?" George sighed and tossed the unopened envelope he just received into the trash. _

"_Who?" Ginny nibbled on her toast and swatted my hand away from her other slice. I turned and pouted at Mi, she sighed and gave me her other piece with a glare that said, 'your laziness knows no bounds.' _

"_Hairy Mary."_

_Mi turned her glare onto Fred who had the decency to stop guffawing into his plate. _

"_The sixth year Claw with the stache. That's disgusting."_

"_Ronald!"Mi gasped,_

"_Yeah Ron, not while I'm eating."Ginny hit George on the head, I turned to Harry who was laughing quietly into his cereal. _

"_You think that's funny?"_

_He looked up at me, a docile look on his face, "It is a little…I mean…you can plait it. Oh come on, I saw you laughing when Hannah enlarged Goldstein's ears."_

"_Yeah I did…because it wasn't a natural fault; he can easily have it shrunk back."_

"_You know I don't get you, you laugh at everything else-"_

"_But not at some poor girl's feelings. I mean she must really like George, it's really hard to put yourself out there and get rejected." Maybe dating Harry changed my romantic outlook, but I understand how scary it is to put yourself out there considering it took me ages to pluck up the courage to do so myself. Harry just laughed harder,_

"_I'm sorry." He ducked as I flung a spoon at his head, "It's just ridiculous __**you **__saying something like that. You haven't felt rejection in your life. Well not romantically."_

"_Well I haven't really flung myself at boys to see, but evidently I should start… considering my boyfriend is such a twat."_

_The smirk fell off his face, "Was that really necessary. OK, let's just drop it."_

"_No, no. Let's not drop it. Why do you think I have never felt rejection before? Why do you think life is ever so easy for me!"_

_Ron and him exchanged high eye browed looks, "Don't answer it mate."_

"_Well it's because you're hot. You just have to bat your eyelashes at any boy, like Theodore Nott, and they will gallop to your side."_

_Oh I knew he had a problem with my friendship with Theo, he didn't say it outright but there was this undertone whenever he mentioned him. "Theodore is my friend."_

_The boys laughed at that and I glared at them, "Ky, Snakes and lions can't be friends. Especially lionesses that look like you."_

_George nodded and agreed with his brother, I never expected the twins to side with Harry._

"_What do you mean look like me?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "Attractive Ky. Hot. Beautiful."_

"_So what you're trying to say is the only thing going for me is my looks."_

"_What? No. Of course not, don't be silly. I'm just saying that's your trump card. Why are you getting so angry, I just called you beau-"_

"_Oh and I suppose your trump card is your stellar personality Harry. That's why half the student body asked you to the ball last year, not because you were a champion. Not because you were The Boy who Lived!"_

"_Woah, what the hell? You think girls could only like me because I'm famous."_

"_What no? Of course not, don't be silly. I'm just saying that's your trump card." My voice dripped with sarcasm,_

"_OK, maybe you should stop-"_

"_No, Hermione. Ky obviously thinks the most important thing about me is the fact that I'm famous."_

"_And Harry obviously thinks that the most important thing about me is that I'm pretty."_

"_I didn't call you pretty, I called you beautiful."He shouted. _

_I stood up, "And I didn't say I think your fame is the most important thing. I just think that's why other girls like Chang fawn over you-"_

"_OK OK. Before you guys draw wands, which I am sure will be fun but my mother would have a royal fit. I have an idea how you two can work this out."_

Of course it would be Fred and George that would come up with this wager. The Sabers were Nonno's liaisons in France. Baron Saber had just agreed to join the Order after months of persuasion by Nonno, and his eighteen year old twins, Silvain and Selina, were invited to Nessie and Linus' Engagement party.

Our twins had picked those twins as our targets. The aim was to prove that I was more than just my looks and Harry had more going for him than his fame. Well obviously I know that, I just think those drones that fawn over him don't. Plus like all good wagers there was a side bet between the Twins themselves. A side bet that made me think George was definitely voting for Harry. We were to be judged by a panel of our peers (which consisted of Weasley brood, even Mrs Weasley, who very reluctantly agreed to say that Harry is her nephew after the Twins promised they would reconsider working in the Ministry after they finish school. Mi and Ron were of course also involved, as well as our favourite man child Mr Black and Tonks as we needed her for my cover.)

Harry changed his hair and eye colour and blobbed on some of that foundation I made for him and I…well I had to prove that I had more than just my looks going for me. So I fished out Harry's quidditch jersey that I wore for the match where got into that catfight and perused it for hair follicles…and…that's why Cynthia Bullstrode was staring back at me in the bathroom mirror. I added the lip gloss and puckered into the mirror and smiled. I can't wait till Harry eats his words when he finds out that Silvain asked me out. Or at least he will…soon. I could tell by his eyes, he's interested. I just have to reel him in a little more. I sighed, it would help if Bullstrode wasn't an A cup, and if her legs were not so scrawny. And her nose so large. And her brown hair so drab and brown eyes so dull. Pull yourself together Ky! You're here to prove that your personality matters! Not your looks. No matter how god awfully ugly you look right now. I left the restroom and quickly turned around at the shock of black hair that stood feet away.

"Anna-"

I grabbed his hand and pulled Silvain into the other room. I looked back and watched Sev walk into the drawing room and sighed.

"Are you hiding from that man, has he done something to you?"

"What? No. Well I am hiding from him." I couldn't explain how Bullstrode was at the party with any adults from Hogwarts. Minnie, Mona, Fil and Sev were only to get here at eight. Silvain frowned down at me and I realised I had just said that I was hiding from Sev,

"He's my dad."

"I thought Sirius Black was your dad. At least that's what Hermione Granger said when I had asked."

"She did?" We really should stick to one story, but the very fact that Mi attempted to help me out made me smile, I knew she would come through for me in the end. Wait…he asked about me! Oh he is definitely interested… I smiled widely at that. His brows furrowed in confusion, "Oh… they're both my dad's. They're gay. Together. With each other."

His eyebrows rose and he schooled his features, "Still doesn't explain why you're hiding from your dad."

"Oh…we're fighting."

He rolled his eyes, "Believe me, I understand. My Old Man had to drag me to this thing." He gave me a small smile which hinted at his dimple, "I have to admit, I kind of don't regret it now."

I grinned…yes! Score! "Maybe you would like to kind of not regret it again someti-"

"Excuse me. Didn't see you there." Silvain was knocked a few feet back when Harry bumped into him. I hadn't realised that we were still holding hands until Harry's movement knocked us apart. I smirked at him and he glowered at me,

"Is there something going on between the two of you? You've been staring at her continuously."

For once his partner wasn't laughing. Silvain dusted his jacket and glared at Harry.

"Well actually Selina-"

"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing." I glared at Harry, now that I am winning he wants to back out.

"Barry, your father is calling you."

"What!"

Selina took a step back at the edge in our unison voice and pointed timidly at Sirius,

"Wait, I thought that Sirius Black is your father Anna."

"He is. And Barry's. That's why Barry was staring at me Selina. He's just an overprotective brother."

"Oh... tell me about those. I'm actually happy Silvaine is so preoccupied by you that he isn't plucking his feathers in my business."

"Ignore my sister, she seems to mistaken my want for her not to be a total slag as some kind of form of protectiveness."

I bit back a laugh at the look on her face as Silvaine dragged me away to the kitchen.

I caught Mi's frantic gesturing at her watch and stopped walking, "Silvaine-"

"I see your father. Get in, quickly."

I followed him without thought into the pantry, Sev would flip if he found out I abused polyjuice for a trivial matter like this. I heard the chink of metal and turned to Silvaine and gasped averting my eyes quickly,

"Don't be shy."

"What on earth do you think you're-"

"Oh fucks sakes, you're not some virginal twat are. Just get on your knees and pretend we're at a romantic picnic and you're eating a hot dog."

I glared at him, my hands in fists, "You're only interested in me because you thought I would…I would-"

"Fuck no. This is low even for me. But the hot red number keeps ignoring me and for some reason others have seen some sort of interesting factor in you, so you're going to pretend that I'm a hot dog and I'll pretend you're Megan Foxx."

I cannot believe the complete gentleman from two minutes ago was now standing in front of me with his knickers on the floor!

"_Glacius_"

I could tell it worked because he grabbed his nads and swore immediately. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and walked forward, "I suggest you go roast your nuts because you know what happens when limbs freeze over…they fall of."

"You bitch," his black eyes swirled with hatred and I took a step forward, my new tall stature allowing me to look him dead in the eye,

"That's right. I'm a bitch. And bitches bite. We do not suck and we definitely do not bend the knee. You must really not like your nads,"

As if he just remembered his bits were being frozen over he pulled his pants up and growled his way out of the pantry. Idiot.

I leaned against the wall, as stupid and immature as this was…it was eye opening. I always assumed that people liked me because I was funny…a right laugh. I watched as my fingers shortened and the spot on the opposing wall that I was staring at got lower and lower. Harry was right… people didn't tolerate me because of my shining personality…it was just my looks…

"Even though this whole thing is ludicrous and I have no idea why I even tallied the votes…Ky lost."

The pantry door was slightly ajar as Mi's voice floated through,

"I was actually kind of rooting for her. It is silly, I do agree, but I would like to think that some guys are not so shallow."

"Oh please Ginny, you were hoping that Silvain Saber is not so shallow, I saw you looking at him the whole night."

"Well thanks to my snog with Zabini, Michael finally let go of his death grip. So I can do more than just look now. Ky will be pissed though, you sure it was right?"

"Yup, Fred, Tonks and the two of us voted for her, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie and Sirius voted for Harry. Mrs Weasley refused to vote saying allowing you lot to pretend Harry is a cousin is enough of the nonsense she would partake in. So that's four for Ky and five for Harry. Just them left to vote, but they will obviously vote for themselves. This was just silly. They can be so hot headed…"

The voice faded and I sighed. I wonder what Harry noticed first…my face or my personality. What did he even like now….I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and ate a spoonful…I hate losing.

I left the pantry, the red dress I was wearing considerably tighter and longer.

"Congratulations Princess." I looked at Fred as George glared at him, I returned his shout with a raised eyebrow.

"You did it. You stuck it to the boys! Now George has to go out on a date with Hairy Mary!" Tonks winked at me…she walked off with the twins and I leaned against the kitchen table…

I frowned, I thought Harry had beaten me…unless…

I felt a hand at my waist and followed it up to sparkling green eyes,

"You…you voted for me?"

"How could I not Ky. Be it the last bet or the first, my one is always on you. I don't know why you're so conscious about your looks, it doesn't matter if other boys see you as just a pretty face, I don't." He laughed, "You've got a strong kick on you as well. You win." He kissed my temple and I pulled him lower to my lips,

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Mr Potter. You'll feel more like a winner when I'm done with you than Michael Phelps at the Olympics."

"There you are! Dinner has almost begun." Nessie stormed into the kitchen and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Harry, "And the Sabers are about to leave. The kids are drunk! Can you believe it, they're talking about Sirius and Severus being lovers with two children that Sirius fathered, it's all so ridiculous, Severus nearly set the kid alight and strangely enough the boy wasn't displeased at the act. He kept egging him on to roast him…weird bunch. I am seriously reconsidering inviting-"

I zoned Nessie out and turned to the black haired boy smiling at me…yup…I am definitely the winner.

A/N: I know lots of people won't like this chapter, probably would think it's unnecessary but I wanted to introduce the Saber twins in an original way. Plus I can totally seeing Ky fighting with Harry over something as stupid as this. And especially with the Twins egging it on…so did you like it?

Drop a review to let me know,

Have a great day,

Kalina


	50. Lesson 5: Always look in the shadows

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 50

"More to the left…NO, not so much, back to the right, OK I got it." I ignored the pain of the little prick like I did the six others prior to this and cut the stem, cursing myself for not bringing garden clippers.

"I don't get why Linus would ask for seven roses five minutes before his wedding, couldn't he have thought of that before." Len's voice drifted from my midriff as I balanced on his shoulders picking out the most acceptable roses from a very huge rose bush a few houses away from the Black Manor at 9:55 pm on New Years Eve.

"Fine, he didn't ask for them now, he asked me to get it last week from that flower shop near West End, but I forgot, OK! So sue me! OK this is all we need-"

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THOSE ROSES! THIEF! THIEF! THIEF!"

Oh crapsicles. I jumped down from Len's shoulder, jostling slightly in my glittering high heels.

"We're not thieves mam, if you would listen, it's actually a funny-"

"Len, I don't know what Fil Zio has been teaching you, but when a furious muggle is fast approaching with a rake you do not talk sense to her."

"I can't attack her!"

I sighed at my brother's affronted expression, "I meant run, we have what we-"

BANG

Salazar's sac, the woman's husband just showed up with a shotgun! We exchanged looks of dread and turned on our heels and ran, I ignored the very loud tearing sound, trying not to imagine the damage I had done to the dress Mona had spent most of the last two days making.

"Oh wait." I was trying to ignore the pain in my hand as I clutched the thorn adorned roses whilst Len turned around and threw shiny things at the pursuing couple. "It's not stealing if we paid for it, right?"

"Yeah sure, throw galleons at the muggles…brilliant idea."

We bounded into Grimmauld place and Harry stopped me from hurtling head first into a wall with a steady hand,

"Are you-"

"YOUR DRESS! YOUR MAKE UP! YOUR DRESS!"

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE SHE-"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!"

Sirius came bustling in, in a black suit much like Harry's, shutting his mother up. To say she took offense that a muggle was getting married in her house would be a gross understatement.

"Move." Mi pushed Harry away as he was thinking aloud of a way to fix my thorn pricked hands, she muttered the correct spell quickly and they started sealing up.

"Errr…OK." I heard another tear and looked down at my previously full length, mermaid, gold sequined gown which now stopped just above my knee.

"You know, I kind of-"

"Shut it, we have two minutes to adjust your make up!" Mi's cocoa eyes shined with a crazy level so certifiable I forgot what I was going to say.

"Where are-Oh heaving Helga." Tonks stopped at the entrance of the Drawing room, her jet black hair contrasting beautifully with her full length gold gown.

I waited patiently as Mi reapplied my make up, "There. This would have to do."

"OUCH."

Mi pulled the grips on my hair and the strands came tumbling down in long curls, "No use trying to fix that up-style. Did you manage to get the roses?"

"Here." Harry handed the roses to Mi and Tonks started straightening Len's matching gold tie.

"OK. Let's see if I can remember this properly… I left the note Linus had given me upstairs. White for Dumbledore, pink for Agnes, blue for Linus, Hazel for Len, scarlet for McGonagal, green for Snape and black for Ky."

Awww I got black! She tapped each rose I had plucked and it changed to the colour she specified. She then placed the scarlet, pink and black roses in the middle and the others around it. With another wave of her wand instead of removing the thorns, they grew out and wrapped themselves around the stems like long green wires.

"There. That's why we couldn't just magic up some flowers like you so eloquently put it ten minutes ago, because they disappear after time and Linus wants these to be kept in resin for Agnes. Now walk!"

"I'll see you after the ceremony." Harry gave Mi a tentative look as if she might tear his head off he stayed a moment longer in her presence as he walked away. Wedding planning really did not become her, but she Hermione'd it. Harry stopped at the door, turning around to smile at me appreciatively one last time.

"I don't like that smile." Len hooked his arm into mine and we walked to the drawing room entrance.

"Funny thing, I've seen it on your face hundreds of times."

He chuckled. We just reached Nessie who was patiently standing at the entrance, her hand tightly around Nonno's elbow. He smiled and nodded at us both while Mi handed the bouquet to Agnes. Oddly enough the mismatched colours didn't seem out of place…it kind of became the centerpiece of Agnes' outfit.

One of the strangest things about this Wedding was how manageable it turned out to be. Everything just came before we could even give it a passing thought. The wedding dress, which looked breath taking on Nessie, belonged to Minnie. I knew there was a story there that she would one day tell me and I was in no hurry to rush her. The dress was elegant in its simplicity, the majority of its beauty brought out by the delicate lace that clung to Agnes from shoulder to forearm, bosom to waist and then flowed out in a sea of alabaster silk.

As I walked down the aisle I smiled at Linus who didn't even spare me a glance, his attention completely stolen by Nessie and for once I had no qualms with that. He, like most of the men, wore a simple black tuxedo that fitted him immaculately. Len was on his left, his usual untidy hair slicked back. A surprise to most was the presence of Sev one step below Len, his black hair tied at the nape of his neck, an expressionless look on his face. Agnes had simply stated when asked on his inclusion, that Wedding's were a family affair and there was no more discussion on it. His black eyes were steadfastly on the altar, none were more uncomfortable with his position in this wedding than he himself was, but I thought he wore the suit of a best man brilliantly.

I took the bouquet from Nessie has Kingsley, who as an auror and a legal representative of the ministry had the authority to conduct the wedding, started speaking and turned to the crowd. I winked at Harry and he gave me his famous crooked grin that probably made the blush Mi applied to me five minutes ago unnecessary. The Drawing room was decked in simple white silks with varying sizes of glittering orb like structures floating around interspersed by scented candles. I smiled at Minnie who was seated next to Nonno who had finished his duties as the bride's escort. Mi was on the edge of her seat, as if waiting for the pin to drop and the the grenade to go off on the ceremony she had relentlessly planned for the last ten days.

I smiled at the beautiful melody that floated across the room from the piano that was brought downstairs and my smile widened at the grey eyed wink from the smirking piano man. Nessie and Sirius had grown attached to one another, both playing prisoners in Black Manor and Linus had asked him to be one of his best men. Unfortunately we needed a musician and judging by the fluid movement of his fingers there was none better for the job. It would have been a right sight to have Sev and Sirius stand shoulder to shoulder as best men, but no such luck.

Yeah, a lot surprised me about this wedding, but nothing as much as the loudest cheer that echoed through the room has the dapper dark haired prince kissed his blue eyed princess… and that cheer being emitted by none other than myself.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"May I cut in?" I bit my lip to hide the smirk that was growing on my face at the look on Len's face. His hazel eyes glowed with amusement at the flush on Harry's face, who would have thought that the boy who faced the most dangerous dark wizard countless times would tremble in the face of his girlfriend's brother. Harry's hand stabilised as he held my own, I laughed out loud as his other hand quickly ascended from my lower hip to my waist as Len shot him a threatening look as he glanced back at us.

"Glad you find this amusing. I wonder what you would do if I had an older sister that you had to tip toe around."

I swayed in the direction he was pulling me, not knowing how to dance myself and smiled up at him, "That's easy, woman are easy, I'll slap some diamonds on her wrist and chocolates in her mouth."

He shook his head slowly, "How I miss the days when I actually believed that."

I let my hand drift from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, "I'm much easier to please, I don't even like diamonds."

"I would much prefer it if you liked diamonds…it would be simple to shop for you."

"If you want a simple-"

He twirled me around and stopped me mid sentence with a quick kiss at the nape of my neck, "Not even for a second."

"Ahem." The warmth left my neck instantly as midnight blue eyes glared at us. I giggled and Harry scratched his neck, "Go dance with my wife, Potter."

Harry nodded and made a beeline for Nessie whilst I let Linus pull me to him and I hopped onto his shoes as Len played our song on the piano, The Beatles' _I'm happy just to dance with you_, "Aren't I too old to be dancing on your toes."

"Age never stopped you from dancing on my nerves."

I laughed and let Li spin me around, "Only because you are so rhythmic when angry, you can't blame me for wanting to strike a beat."

"Yes and a tone deaf one at that. What did Madame Meyton say...she might as well have been born an octopus with the way her arms flail around?"

"Only because I wanted to reach all the keys, I thought that's the purpose of playing the piano."

"She was teaching you the violin."

I laughed, "Remember the look on her face when the violin started making those piano sounds, guess the old bird was right when she ran out screaming I was a little witch."

He scowled at me but he finally let up and laughed. He spun me around and I forgot how tall I used to feel when I danced on his feet, how invincible because Li was always so graceful, so fluid.

I looked up and all signs of laughter were gone from his face, "When did you stop fitting under my chin?"

I stared straight ahead at his long nose and smiled, I kicked off my heels and tucked my head under his chin, "Who said I don't fit under your chin?"

I felt his chest rumble against my ear, the rumbling quietened to a steady beat. "Sometimes I wish I had never agreed to have a huge wedding in a castle in Scotland just so things could be the way they were."

I forget that it was his agreement to have a Wedding in Nessie's mother's home country, which had inadvertently led us to finding out about our true selves. About our magic. About our Nonno. I lifted my eyes, glancing at his chin in the position I was in, "When life was boring."

"When life was simple. Easy. Uncomplicated…and then I look at you…and there is nothing I am more grateful for than you running off to go see some random castle in Scotland."

"Because you realise how awesome life is with magic."

"Life was always going to be magic with you Kid. I just would have been robbed of the two most beautiful things I have ever been blessed with." He pecked my hair, "Your laugh and her smile."

I hid my blush in his chest, not knowing what to say to that, glancing to the right as Nessie smiled widely at whatever Harry was telling her as they glided across the floor. I guess wedding's bring out the soppiness in everything, I let my hands fall from his shoulders and wrap tightly around his waist, Linus would never know how grateful I was that he was my brother because there would be no words powerful enough to describe it. I pulled away and he cleared his throat awkwardly, emotional displays were never one of a Thornton's strong suits.

"Is that Mundungus? Eating our wedding cake…the one we haven't even cut yet? Oh Agnes will have a fit, I'll be right back Ky." Linus disappeared after the trail of crumbs left by the dodgy character. I was barely on my feet when I was swept up again by warm hands.

"Linus is just lucky that old fool didn't get his hand on the wedding ring." I scowled at Sirius and let him twirl me around the room as Len played The Beatle's '_Hey Jude'_ on the piano.

"Don't think I don't know what you did."

He smiled, his face glowing with probably a cup too many of Ogden's, "It displeases me to hear that milady hath found something-"

"Cut the bull Sirius. Now **I** have to live with the fact that Harry and my song is a Stone's song."

"Well you didn't seem to mind when my godson waltzed you across the room. Forgive me for thinking that _She's like a rainbow_ is a very apt song for you."

"Oh sure, I bet it was all innocence." I glared at his amused grey eyes but couldn't help but smile back eventually. This man must have been a terror in his youth.

"However can I seek redemption for my selfish deeds, god daughter-in-law?"

"Well there actually is something you can do." I whirled under his arm and let him tip me down and up again, it came as no surprise to me that Sirius could dance, it was practically a staple in the bad boy CV.

"Ask it madame and it is yours."

"Stop being a coward and go and ask her to dance. I am getting tired of the deep longing exchange of glances filled with the mounting air of sexual tension, I would like to breathe more freely in this house." For once Sirius Black seemed shocked at another's impropriety, but someone needed to say it. I don't know why he didn't want to try with Alexia but if I had to hazard a guess it had something to do with the fact that he was a convict in hiding, the fact that he was innocent was forgotten more by Sirius than the outside world. "Well, go!"

"Ky it's-"

"No it is not complicated. Now if I can dance to a Stone's song, you can do this."

"You know what…you are absolutely right. It was a pleasure as always Miss Thornton."

I rolled my eyes at the flamboyant bow and watched as he made his way through the room. Just then I caught familiar head out of my periphery and I followed it out of the room,

"Hey! Wait."

The honeyed haired stranger turned around, leaning against the wall halfway down the passage to the exit. His amber eyes glowed in the darkness, a shadow of a smile on his face. "Miss Imposter. I must say this face looks much better on you."

"Bicorn horn has no scent, that's one of the reasons why it's used in Veritaserum as well as polyjuice potion. How did you know I was using polyjuice?"

His teeth glowed in the corridor as his smile widened, "I told you-"

"Don't give me some bull about my scent being some sort of narcotic."

The corridor echoed with his quiet laughter, "Goodbye Miss Imposter."

"Wait! You can't just- "But with a momentary ray of light from the opened door, he was gone. That potion was brewed to perfection…how did this guy know…wait, who was this guy?

"If you stare at the door long enough, it won't turn into chocolate."

I turned back to the long corridor, frowning at the joke that didn't fit the voice, "Sensei?"

I heard a growl as Sev moved into the light that leaked out of the drawing room, the growl quickly became a curse as he hit the staircase banister with his shoulder which he tried to inconspicuously hide as he leaned against it.

"Have you been drinking?"

I raised my eyebrows at the question, "Me?"

He rolled his eyes, much in the same way I do to him every so often, "No, the cat behind you. Don't think I didn't see the demon pair run off with a bottle of firewhiskey, if I find you've been drinking I'll…I'll ground you."

"Ground me? Are you sure you're not the one that ran off with a bottle of firewhiskey."

"I do not need to run off with a bottle firewhiskey, seeing as I am an adult and I can drink as much as I want to, wherever I please."

"Sure…so you're lurking in the dark away from the reception because...? "

"I am not lurking. I am merely…standing silently in the quiet…away from that absurd noise."

"Sirius happens to be a really good pianist actually."

"Well of course Black is a good pianist, anything that aids in helping him snake his way into a woman's pants his proficient in, if the Dark Lord was in fact a Dark Lady they would be no war but little Black babies running around."

I laughed at his little outburst, looks like Sev was a sharer when he was tipsy.

"Oh yes, you would find that funny. Black is ever so amusing isn't he, his humorous little quips, charming smile. I saw you laughing away at him as he spun you across the dance floor like some…ballerina."

I rolled my eyes at the bitterness instead of pointing out that I was laughing at the joke he had just made. Was Sev sulking because I had danced with Sirius? Well I was looking for him for like an hour to dance with, but he was nowhere to be found. I should have followed the scent of firewhiskey, it was practically soaked into his skin I could smell it all the way here. I walked towards the staircase and held out my hand.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"You heard me, let's dance."

His black eyes glowered down at me, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Come on Sensei, just dance with me."

He pushed off the banister and walked towards the front door, shaking his head,

"I would like you to dance with me." He stopped halfway to the door,

"There is no music."

I sighed and went forward, "I thought you didn't like the infernal noise."

"Absurd noise. And no I don't but it is still-"

I grabbed his hands in my own and started moving back and forward, his black eyes huge with shock, "I can't dance either." I knew that was why he had never asked me to, and why he had skulked away. I continued moving back and forward in horrible angular movements that screamed awkwardness.

"Salazars sac, keep your elbows in. Head up, shoulders out, back straight."

He tapped each body part until I did as he said, I laughed up at him, "You know how to dance!"

"No, but I know how to not look foolish." He moved me back and forward, his back rigid. He twirled me around and I laughed,

"Why do you hate weddings?"

We swayed in the spot, his face hidden in the dark, "Who said I hated weddings."

"Nobody, but I can tell."

He scoffed, "I highly doubt you can tell the things I hate considering you do them so often."

"Still didn't answer the question."

"Because just like most of your questions…it's inappropriate." He twirled me around again, "I don't hate them, I haven't been to a great many to hate them. I find them boring. The whole concept seems unnecessary; if anything things like these should be kept private. You shouldn't have to validate your love in the presence of others for it to be considered as real."

That was such a Sev sentiment, "I used to think that. Now I think people want to share their happiness."

"People do not want to share their happiness, they want to-"

The rest of his sentence was stopped by a growl has he yanked his right hand out of my hand,

"Sensei, are you-"

"Shove it in others faces."

"What?" He placed his hand back in my own and it trembled slightly and twirled me around under his arm,

"People want to shove their happiness in others faces at weddings, don't you pay any attention?"

"I hope you're less cynical at my wedding."

"I doubt I'd even be at your wedding."

I stopped moving, forcing him to do so too, "Take that back."

"Why?"

"I don't want you talking like that." I couldn't help the infliction in my voice, I knew why he had pulled his hand away, that was the hand with the mark. Voldemort was calling him and he was here, dancing with me. How long would Sev be able to play this game…

He sighed and raised an eyebrow, "I meant I doubt I'd even be at your wedding considering your taste in man. I don't plan on kicking the bucket anytime soon, especially considering your inability to exist without my instruction."

I let him pull me back into our slow swaying and I digested his words in silence. Everybody had their part to play in this fight, but Sev's sword was double edged…Voldemort wasn't stupid…far from it, there is only so much wool that can be pulled over his eyes.

"Bane-"  
"Why don't you stop. Just pick a side and stay on it. Stop-"

"Bane, I have to go." For once his voice held no cynicism.

"You don't have to."

He let out a huge sigh and left my hands and they fell to my sides, picking up his coat, he hovered at the door, "You're right. I don't have to."

And with a soft click of the closing door, Sev disappeared into the black night, his exiting words sending a cold shiver down my spine that spread out and consumed the warmth that he had left behind...

What did that mean? He admitted that he didn't have to, so was he going to stop, or was he saying he didn't have to but he wanted to instead. Why would he ever want to do that though, why would he want to risk his life like that? Why?

"Ky?"

I turned to the drawing room, Harry walked towards me, "What are you doing standing by the door all alone in the dark?"

I shrugged and he took off his coat and placed it on my shoulders, "Come with me."

He didn't lead me to the drawing room though, but up the stairs.

"Harry-"

"Shhhh." He held a finger to his lips and pulled me up the stairs. We stopped when we reached the library; I looked at him in confusion which only made his crooked grin more endearing.

He pushed open the door and pulled me to a cupboard on the left. He opened the door and a small basin slid out,

"What is it?"

"Touch it, go on." There was a layer of liquid mist that hovered in the basin, I didn't think twice though, as the look on Harry's face was so expectant. A moment later I was falling through a tunnel and my legs clapped on solid ground. I covered my ears at the high pitched scream that surrounded me and then let out a gasp of surprise.

"Happy New Year." I turned to Harry, who now stood next to me, slipping his hand into my own and pulling me to his lips. He kissed me deeply then straightened up. My mouth was hanging open and I was fumbling for words. He chuckled at my expression, "It's a memory. Remus'. "

I realised the sandy haired teen in front of us must have been Remus, engrossed in a conversation with a few girls. I jumped up and down in excitement, laughing with joy. I knew I couldn't be heard but it wasn't because it was a memory but because I was just one of the thousands of screaming fans that was watching the Beatles perform live. I turned to Harry again, who was all smiles at his present and I jumped on him and gave him the biggest kiss I could manage.

"Now all I need is chocolate and this would be perfect."

He smiled his crooked grin and reached into his back pocket pulling out a slab of Mars Bars, "You were saying?"

"Screw Voldemort, there's a new evil genius in town." I smiled and took a bite of chocolate; listening to the music that sculpted an age with a boy I knew had already changed my life.

A/N: Such a long chapter, had no idea where to stop it because I didn't want to ruin the flow. I hope you guys enjoyed it,

Please review

Kalina


	51. Last Holiday Lesson: My Power

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Ma petite abeille- my little bee in French

Chapter 51

I took the stairs three at a time, my head floating with excitement. I cannot believe Harry had done that for me, it was the most amazing gift I could have asked for, and I know just who was behind it.

I reached the landing and pushed the door open in one swoop,

"I couldn't sleep a wink! I cannot believe you orchestrated-"

I stopped in the middle of the room, my eyes wide like saucers at the unfamiliar occupant of the grandiose bed. Long black curls draped across milky white, slender shoulders that led up to a neck that stretched this way and the other has the lady yawned, completely unaware that the covers had slipped to her waist and I was now staring at her naked breasts. She rubbed the sleep from her green eyes and poked the bed next to her.

"Again? I'm not a machine, woman."

"Sirius, there is a child here for you."

A moment later Sirius' head stuck up from the mass of pillows, shock pushing the sleep from his grey eyes faster than any amount of caffeine. My body finally recovered and I turned quickly for the door,

"Wait Ky. Umm…where is my…Ky!" He grabbed my elbow and I turned around, "What did you need? Is everything OK?"

He leant against his doorframe, bare-chested with the bed sheet fastened at his waist. "Who is that woman?"

He looked back into his room and then at me quizzically, "Err…that's Kat. What happened-"

"Nothing happened. Don't worry, I just wanted to tell you about last night and to say…what about Alexia?"

"Alexia? What about her? I'm confused, Harry is OK right?"

"I am more than OK…At least I was…what's going on?"

Harry just left the bathroom across Sirius' room, he looked from me to sheet draped Sirius, his eyebrows fusing together in confusion.

"Oh, it's you Harry. Hello." The dark haired woman walked out of Sirius' room…stark raving naked. Harry quickly looked up at the ceiling, his hand quickly going to the back of his neck,

"Hey Kat…"

"Sirius, where is-"

"I can see your vagina." I turned and looked at Harry who was looking at the heavens, and then at Sirius who seemed to be beyond words. 'Kat' turned her green eyes on me,

"Does my being nude make you uncomfortable child?"

OK, what is up with the 'child'? I am fifteen years old!

"No, it's just that I haven't met an actual prostitute-"

"OK we're going to go…away." Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs, I looked back to see the door closing.

"Who was that?"

Harry turned on the last step, his eyebrows raised, "Were you even at the reception last night? He and Kat were-"

"OK who is this 'Kat' that you seem to know so well."

He took a step down, "Errr…I don't know her well. I was just introduced to her yesterday. Like everybody else. She's a new member of the Order. She's a friend of Remus'."

"She's a werewolf?"

"Well I don't think all his friends are werewolves, but yeah, she is. And I don't think Sirius and Remus would be happy by you calling her a prostitute." His voice dipped on the last word but it was unnecessary, it was 5 am and I'm sure nobody else was up yet.

"Well excuse me for being surprised; I was expecting him to be with Alexia. I thought he liked her."

"Kingsley's niece? Err…actually…about Alexia, when you were with…Snape last night, I saw…err…Len-"

"Len and Alexia! But she's like thirty!"

"So? When did you become so interested in everyone's love life all of a sudden! Next you will be trying to find someone for Snape." He laughed loudly at that as if it was the most absurd thing ever.

"I am not obsessed with everybody's love life Harry, and what is so funny about Sev finding someone, huh? What is so hilarious about that? Doesn't he deserve it just as much, if not more than Sirius does!"

Mentioning Sev made me think about last night and how he had to leave because Voldemort had called him. His whole outlook on life was so dark, so sad…I guess Wedding's make you think about things that would usually not cross your mind, like Sev having to be alone for the rest of his life.

"What's that supposed to mean…you think Snape deserves to be happy more than Sirius does?"

"What? No, I didn't say that-"

"Yes you did."

"Fine, then I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that, I don't think Sev never finding someone is a laughing matter Harry."

He took a step up and cupped my cheek, "Ky…what has gotten into you all of a sudden. Why are you so interested in Sirius finding someone and Snape finding someone-"

"I don't know!" I dropped down frustrated, Harry lowered himself on the step, his green eyes brimming with questions. "I…I know you don't like him. I know he doesn't give you much reason to…it's just the way he was talking last night Harry. I mean…he puts himself in danger every single time Voldemort calls…when Mr Weasley and Linus was hurt...Mrs Weasley and Nessie were by their bedside day in and day out and I would be there for him too but it's not the same."

"Ky, he's an adult, he knows what he's getting into."

I looked to my side, at Harry's passive face, "You don't even care at all do you?"

"Ky, he hates me. And it's not exactly like he gets to play double agent because he's a saint; he was a death eater Ky. He is a death eater."

I stood up quickly, how could he be so narrow minded, Sev was risking his life for us all. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down, "Look…let's not talk about all of this. We've done really well of not bringing Snape up in our relationship so far and I know it's a topic we would never agree on, so let's just drop it. Stop worrying about everybody's futures; everything is going to be just fine."

I let him pull me into his arms but couldn't fight the niggling feeling in the pit of my stomach that Harry had never been more wrong in his life.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Come in."

I walked through the door and let out a calming breath. I knew it was silly to worry, odd though it was for Nonno to request my presence in his office at lunchtime, it did not mean that Len was lying bleeding somewhere. Or Linus was comatose again. When did I become such a worry wart? It was despicable, I was the carefree type, the type that mocks, yet desperately relies on, those on-edge types like Mi…when did I lose control of my type!

"Kyrianna?"

"Oh. Sorry Nonno." I walked towards the desk and stopped when I saw that my usual place was occupied.

"This is Gabrielle Saber. I believe you met her great grandchildren."

I took the seat next to Gabrielle Saber, observing the grey haired lady in my usual spot. She was a relic. So wrinkled you'd think someone was giving her a bath and completely forgotten she was in the tub. Her eyes were so tiny I didn't think she could see. Was she blind?

"I am very much in control of my vision young lady, now would you mind backing of. Personal space, dearie." I laughed, liking her already. She had spunk.

"Kyrianna, Madame Saber is here to help with your visions. She is the foremost in the field of divination and we are absolutely privileged for her to sacrifice her time in helping us." I looked quizzically at Nonno, it's been ages since I've had visions, "I know, there has been some time since you have had a vision but I would like to take a pre-emptive course. Much of our actions of late have been reactive. Well, I will leave you ladies to talk, I will be back shortly."

I waited till Nonno left and sat down and turned to her, "OK, so you lot are supposed to be French. But none of you have the accents."

She laughed delicately, there was something very royal about the way this lady carried herself, "Well it's been ever so long since I have had the privilege of being French ma petite. My great grandchildren are citizens of the world, or at least that is what my grandson likes to call them."

"That sounds like you aren't allowed back in France."

She tittered delicately, "Ahhh, the overactive imagination of youth. No, we are not in exile. My grandson's business requires us to be on the move. Joining the Order has brought about the most amount of stability my great grandchildren have had since their birth."

Well that sad fact still doesn't excuse Silvaine from being an A-grade twat. "Why did you join the Order?" Everyone had their reason, most were recruits from the original Order but even those recruits lost someone to Voldemort which persuaded them to join.

"Is it not possible to fight the dark just because it is the right thing to do?"

"Possible. But not probable. Everyone is fighting for something."

"And some of us are fighting for nothing at all." She turned and stared out the window in thought, "My son. I lost a son."

"I am very sorry." I bit my lip, cursing my inquisitive nature.

"Don't feel bad, now. Our type isn't the kind to second guess ourselves. You ask these questions because you want to ensure that the people you care for are surrounded by trustworthy folk. You remind me a lot of him actually. He liked questions. Ma petite abeille. That's what I used to call him, buzzing around…annoying his brother."

For once I kept my mouth shut and left her with her thoughts. "But we are not here to be speaking about my life, no matter how glamorous it is. Albus tells me you're a conundrum, the man; bless his soul, genius he is but matters of the clairvoyant fly right over his head. Those guesses of his do tend to work out…maybe you inherited the eye from his side after all."

"Is that how it works?"

"Not all the time, but most of the time. It's like being musically gifted, one can only know if they pick up the instrument."

"So a lot of people could have this…psychic ability, but not know because…nothing triggered a vision."

"Well no. It's still a rarity but that is why they are so very few true seers. From what Albus say's your visions are triggered by emotional connections. You've only ever had visions of someone who you are attached to and therefore more attuned to their psyche. What is truly astounding about your case though, and why I have taken such time researching it, is that seers usually have one formidable point of clarity. There are those who can see the future but strictly visions, just as there are those that can see the past but strictly auditory. You have shown the ability to observe visions of both the past and future and claircognizance. This was the extrasensory perception you were feeling at your brother's pain. You felt what he felt in real time."

I thought back to when Linus was injured, I couldn't see what happened to him, but I was feeling it. "Wait…so what does this mean. I'm like some abnormal-"

"No." She placed her hand on my own, "Special."

"I don't want to be special. I don't want to know things and not be able to do anything about it."

"But that's it, ma petite abeille. If you learn how to control this power, you can do something about it."

"But that's just it. I can't control them, they just happen. And they only work in regards to people I am attached to and…I want to help but I don't think…if I saw something happen to Linus or Len or Harry and I wasn't able to do anything about it…that I couldn't get over."

I barely dealt with the fact that I saw Cedric die and couldn't do a damn thing! If I saw that happen to Linus, or Len, or Harry, or Sev…I think I would go mental.

"I understand." She squeezed my hand, "I am sorry, I was just excited. In all my years of practice, I have never come across your type. You shouldn't have to have that kind of responsibility, especially at your age. I just got carried away, please forgive an old woman. Anyway, Albus requested I help you stop these visions. Not control them."

I didn't like the way she said it…it was as if I was a child. A child that couldn't handle this responsibility. What if this is what I could offer to the cause. What if I learn to stop it and something happens to Linus or Len or Sev or Harry. I could have prevented it.

"How do we go about controlling-"

"No ma petite. No. Forget I had said anything. It is best not to live with-"

"But what if I was born with these powers for a reason. What if the whole grand scheme in defeating Voldemort needs me to be able to see-"

"Absolutely not." I stood and turned to the door. Nonno looked at Gabrielle sternly and she lowered her eyes, "I thought we discussed stopping these visions."

"But Nonno, we'll have the ability to know-"

"And do you think Voldemort would take kindly to us having such an ability in our arsenal. You might as well paint an x on your back. This is something not up for discussion Kyrianna, I would not have you put yourself through that. And let us not forget the side effects of these visions. This is why they must stop and why I brought Ga-"

"But Nonno-"

"NO!" I took a step back at the thunder in his voice, the first time ever being shouted at by him. He took a step forward, his blue eyes sad, "Kyrianna, we must not draw attention to your ability. Voldemort holds this branch of magic in more regard than you know…and nobody should have that kind of responsibility. And most importantly, the effect it has on your body, on your mind. It is too much."

I nodded my head, wanting no more than to run away from this room, "I…I have Charms now…may I leave?"

"Here." I looked to my left, I had completely forgotten that Gabrielle was still here, "I haven't figured just how to stop the visions yet, or if it's even possible, but that should help prevent the small ones. Those triggers we were talking about, in your case it seems it is when someone you feel a great deal for is in a stressful situation, your psyche and theirs are linked and that triggers the visions. This will numb that link, I don't know if you've been feeling more emotional lately, but that's your body just trying to link itself to more psyches. It's something you do without even knowing. Take a spoon, twice a day."

I took the little red bottle and nodded, not taking much of what she said in and left the room with my head down, for once leaving Nonno's office feeling worse than when I got there.

"~"~"""~~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"He's right."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Of course you would side with Dumbledore, Hermione. If Ky gets control of this ability, she can see anything! Anywhere! Anytime! There would never be able to get one on us, we'd have a counter attack before they even thought of the attack. It's brilliant."

"No it isn't. Have you forgotten about what those visions do to her?"

I turned and looked at Harry, eyebrows raised, "We could come up with a way of stopping the bleeding and headaches."

"And the responsibility of knowing everything that's going to happen in advance, what's the cure for that?"

"I'm not afraid of that. And neither are you, you have a swim around Voldemort's head like a Sunday dip in the pool."

"And if someone gave me a potion to stop that, I would take it. Not like I'm not trying. That reminds me…I have to go see Snape."

Occlumency lessons were not going well for Harry and I think it had a lot to do with his relationship with his teacher. He pecked me on the forehead, "Take your meds."

Mi and I stood and walked to our dorm, "You know your grandfather is right. He just wants to keep you safe. I thought you might have to learn occlumency to help with these visions, but nobody is getting into your head. Actually you're the one getting into others…connecting with their inner psyche…this is why I hated divination! It's such a…unsure branch of magic."

"Believe me, I would be more than happy if these things came with an instruction manual…but looks like I won't need it anyway. What's the use of having this ability if I'm never going to use it? Just imagine Mi…it can keep everyone safe."

"But yourself. Ky, there is a reason why people don't have these multiple vision options. I mean, can you imagine the stress that would put on your mind. I think its best you put a stop to it now, while you can. Godric knows what damage you've already done."

I jumped into bed, everyone's words lying heavy in my thoughts. I looked at the little red bottle on my bedside table…who knew something so inconsequential in size could have such a profound effect on all our outcomes.

A/N: A little enlightening into Ky's power. And the introduction of a few more OC's.

Please review with questions if you have any, or even if you don't, please review

Have a great day

Kalina


	52. trampling on my happy place

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 52**

"I'll be down in five minutes." Harry nodded and took a seat by the window whilst I shot up the stairs. I dashed back into the dorm, looking for the book I had forgotten. I knew I had used it here last because I remember fantasizing about the possibility of throwing it out this very window and it hitting Umbridge on the head so hard, it would kill her. I resisted the urge though, she'd trace it back to this window and just know it was me.

The Founder's know what good old Dolores would do if I show up without her precious set book, it being the only tool we used in that hellish classroom. I can't wait to never see that book again…to burn it! That's it…we should all get together and have a bonfire at the end of the year. Maybe we can even throw Dumbitch in.

"Ky?"

I looked at the en suite quizzically, straightening up from digging under the bed. It was lunch time and everyone was down in the Entrance Hall, "Bobby?"

"Oh thank the Founders." She stuck her head out the door, her long dirty blonde curls falling forward, "I've been waiting for you to show up the whole morning."

I frowned at her and approached, "If this has anything to do with bleaching your butt cheeks-"

"Don't be absurd. I only did that once and I wouldn't do that with anyone but Parv." I walked into the little en suite and observed the situation. Thankfully her butt cheeks were nice and covered with a pair of jeans, the only odd thing was the fact that Bobby had her top half covered in a towel.

"So, what is it that can't wait…oh! Oh…Oh!"

"Don't…don't laugh!"

I grabbed the basin for support; I turned to look at her and just started laughing all over again. "Ok…OK…wait I think I have it under control." I straightened up just to see Bobby's mismatched breasts again and dissolve into another fit of laughter.

"I don't know why I expected you to be an adult about this."

"Why on earth would you? You're one part Kate Hudson, one part Pamela Anderson. How on earth did you-"

"I tried making them bigger, OK? Just a little, an inconsequential cup size and for some reason it only worked on one and it didn't stop…and now I can't undo it."

"And I can help you…how?"

"Well, you're good with a wand and not nearly as judgmental as Hermione. So can you please…"

I sighed, how did I get myself into these messes. Harry's luck must be rubbing off on me. I looked at her face, squished into discomfort and eyes dripping with pleading. I sighed again; we haven't tried enlargement charms on humans before because humans had so much more going on under the surface.

I looked at the breasts careful, trying to be aware of its existence in space and its weight. When I was sure I had enough understanding of the dimensions, and Bobby was incredibly lucky I did AP biology and knew all the underlying structures of her breasts,

"Reducio." I watched the D cup change to a C and slowly make its way back into an A. "What on earth were you thinking Bobby. I mean nobody need ever try to convince me of your stupidity but this-"

She threw on her shirt and gave me a derisive look, "I thought you were looking for something. Why don't you find it and go."

So much for gratitude! I walked out and stopped, knowing I would regret it but my conscious, which sounded more and more like a Mi conscious, made me turn around and walk back into the dorm. I pulled the copy of Witch Weekly from under her nose, "Spill."

She jumped off the bed, "Give me my-"

"Just tell me what's going on Bobby or the next time you see teen sensation Travis Winchester, his going to be in pieces floating down the Gryffindor tower."

She tossed a nervous glance at her favourite star that graced the magazine cover. "You won't understand."

"Try me."

She scoffed, crossing her arms and plopping down on the bed, facing her back to me, "What do you know about insecurities? Like you've had to be insecure about your looks a day in your life?"

"Is this what it's about? You're insecure about your looks?"

She turned around looking shocked at me, "Why else would I try to give myself a boob job."

"Well you've always seemed fine with yourself."

"Well of course I have to pretend to be OK with myself. I have to live with me, not like I can do anything about it."

"Oh bullocks." She looked daggers at me, "Oh what, am I supposed to tell you how pretty you are and you should never feel insecure about yourself because you're beautiful? Well sorry, that's not how this talks going to go. Because I know, that you know, that there is not a single thing wrong with your breasts, actually their quite fitting to make an appearance in some old Victorian literotica novel. Granted they're not big but why on earth would you want them bigger? They suit your body type perfectly. You know I'm really disappointed in you."

I turned and walked away, she jumped off the bed and ran after me, "What? Disappointed?"

"Yes. Very. Granted you're a complete bint at times but you've never been afraid to be yourself. I thought that took a good sense of self-respect to harness but I guess I was completely wrong about you after all."

Her face was red with a combination of anger and embarrassment and she lowered her eyes and fell back onto the bed, "I know. I was really self-confident. But it's not the same anymore. I'm not the same anymore."

"Well of course not, everybody changes-"

"NO! No they don't. Hermione is just as petite and perfect as she was last year but she was lucky enough to up a cup size as well. Parvarti, who I spend all my time with, who eats the exact same portion size as me…doesn't even have an ounce of fat on her perfectly slender stomach. And you…oh you! You eat like an absolute pig! And the only place it seems to be going is your boobs and your butt! Yet with me it all just goes straight to my stomach and hips and I'm not blessed with curves so I look like some…muffin topped, ironing board-"

"SHUT UP! Godric what the fuck are you talking about you skinny little bitch. Muffin top!" I went forward and lifted her tee, "Muffin top! Did you see Millicent? She's just muffin!"

She pushed my hands away and growled at me, "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Is this about what Dean said on Saturday? About Andrea Minelli's boobs?"

"What! No! This has nothing to do with Dean. I don't care that he like's big boobs. I didn't do that for him! I did that for me!"

"But why Bobby!"

"Because I hate looking at the mirror and seeing this disproportionate pig-"

Slap

Her mouth hung open in surprise, the next second my head flung back as she returned my slap with fervor. I let out a breath and straightened up. Her brown eyes were wide and her face was blotched as she breathed heavily.

"Seven."

She blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Meet me on the quidditch pitch at seven. And don't dress like a skank. Track pants and a t-shirt. And trainers! Oh don't look at me like that." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, "You're resourceful enough to find a matching head band for every piece of clothing you own, you're resourceful enough to find a pair of trainers!"

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"

"You hit her?" I flexed my neck. I then started with my upper body stretches. I rolled my eyes at Mi, she was sitting on the lowest rungs of the stands and watching me do my stretches like she did every now and then. She would bring a book down to read while I did my night time workout. She even joined me once or twice but running just wasn't her thing. Actually my tri-weekly work out slowly became bi-weekly and now was just a Wednesday workout.

"You should have heard the way she was speaking. It was ludicrous. She was going on about being fat and she's not! There are girls who are actually fat Mi, who have to actually deal with these problems. "

"Yes Ky, but even if you don't think she is fat, doesn't mean she doesn't think she's fat. If Lavender feels this way you should have been gentle with her. More understanding."

"If she wanted a shoulder to cry on, she would have gone to you or Parvarti. She wanted the slap in the face. Anyway I'm helping, aren't I? I'm going to train her up."

I straightened up from my stretch as I saw a group of people enter the quidditch pitch. I knew there was no practice sessions today; I made a point to check. My confusion grew as the moonlight allowed me to identify most of the people. Mi stood and walked towards me, observing the procession as they ascended the steps to the stands in joint confusion.

"What the-"

Bobby grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me aside, "Look, I can explain."

"I highly freaking doubt it." I turned around and looked at the ten or so girls that were standing behind us.

"Just listen, OK? After we spoke…I told Parvarti how I feel and turns out she feels the exact same way as well. So I told her she can join us. But then she told Padma who told her best friend Julliete, who told her sister Angelique who's friends with Hannah Abbot, so of course Susan Bones found out as well. And they didn't want to be mean and leave out Alya Bellamy so-"

Mi joined us, "I just spoke to the girls…Ky I think it's harmless to just help them out, I mean they're already dressed-"

"Mi! You've got to be joking. It was a stretch for me to invite Bobby to join me. Now you want me to cater to another ten or so delusional skinny bitches! This is my happy place. The one hour just for me! You want a dozen feet to trample on my happy place!"

"You won't even know we're there. Just tell us what to do, and we'll do it." Bobby was bearing down on me with her most persuasive grin; I pushed her face away from my own with my left hand,

"One time! Just once! Ugh!" I stomped down to the grounds and the titters and giggles followed me. I glared at Mi who smiled at me in pride, when did I start catering to people's whims? When!

An hour later Angelique, Juliette and Padma where laying spread eagle on the grass. Bobby and Parvarti were clutching their knees in support whilst Alya, Susan and Hannah had given up half way through and were sitting in the stands. Mi's face was flushed but her competitive nature saw her through the exercise regime till the end.

"I…can't…feel…my…" Parvarti sat down on the ground, "Anything. I can't feel anything."

"Oh believe me; you'll miss not feeling anything tomorrow, because you're going to feel EVERYTHING tomorrow." I hid my smile, this will show them to never trample on my happy place!

Angelique Morian finally picked her head up from her sister's lap, her light blonde hair was held up in a bun and her light grey eyes where glazed with exhaustion, "I th..th..ink we rrrread about y…y..ou in ma…ma..ma…muggle studies. Adolf Hitler." She blinked a lot as she spoke but I was surprised to even hear her speaking. I never heard her speak before and Mi had explained that she had a stutter and usually only spoke to her sister and the other Puff girls.

Her red haired sister, who was much shorter and curvier smiled up at me, "You're weak Angie. I liked it. It was good."

"That's why you were screaming for someone to kill you when we were doing planks Jules!" Padma stood up and pushed her black hair out of her eyes.

"That is just not natural!" Juliette squealed, "I don't know how I even managed to do it for two seconds, let alone twenty."

"That's actually not half bad for your first time. It takes a lot of practice to perfect it but it really boosts your core."

"Tell me about it! I feel like I could tackle a dragon!" Bobby hopped up and down, playfully boxing the air around my face, "Come on Dragon. Come on!"

I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed, but luckily I caught sight of the fist about to make contact with my left eye as Bobby lost control of her reach and stretched her arm out too far. Without a moment's thought I grabbed her fist and had it pressed against her back as my right leg jutted out to trip her automatically. Just before it made contact I realised what I was doing and stopped mid action, letting Bobby out of my death grip.

The nine girls stared at me in shock. Alya, Susan and Hannah had made their way back to us; they looked two seconds away from bolting. I gulped, not knowing what to say as Bobby massaged her hand. My Summer of distraction had me training relentlessly, I was determined to never be caught off guard again.

"I…I'm…" Ugh I was crap at apologies.

"Teach me how to do that!" Juliette Morian jumped to her feet, her chin length red hair dancing around her, wide eyed in amazement!

"What?" I looked quizzically around as most of the shocked faces were turning into fascination.

"Yeah, that was bloody awesome Ky!"I raised my eyebrows at Bobby and looked at Mi who shrugged in answer.

"Th-th-th-that wwwwwassss kickass!" Angelique blushed shyly at what she said. It seems the adrenaline was wearing off and taking her boldness with it.

"Yeah go on, Ky. Show us."

"Yes Miss Thornton. Show them."

And just like that another pair of feet trampled on my happy place.

A/N: Oh who could it be?

Please review! I love to know what you think about the story progression!

Kalina


	53. Of boob jobs and b-words

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: Just want to thank Leo Occulus for pointing out the link for the story was broken yesterday, I didn't know that, I tried fixing it but it took some time to work. Anyway, here's a chapter just to say sorry for Chapter 52 going all Dolores Jane Umbridge on my ass! Enjoy!

**Chapter 53**

"….any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team Group or club that has not been approved by the High inquisitor will be expelled." Umbitch stopped reciting her drivel in a smug voice. She smiled at Nonno, "So you see headmaster, I am well in my right to expel Miss Thornton."

I glowered at her from my usual seat opposite Nonno, his face was unreadable and rested on his interlaced fingers.

"Dolores, would you kindly recite the beginning of your decree again?" I looked at Minnie, who was seated next to me. She was in a meeting with Nonno when Dumbitch barged in pissing with glee.

"With pleasure, Minerva." She smiled at Minnie and I think it was a real one, who would have thought her face could get uglier. "All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or mo-"

"That's enough, Dolores. I happen to know that Miss Thornton and the other young ladies have never met prior to this. Therefore they are in no breach as it was not a regular meeting."

"And how are you so sure that this was a single occurrence, Minerva."

"That is as I organized the meeting." I quickly gulped down my gasp of surprise. Where on earth was Minnie going with this?

"You?" Umbitch lost her smug look in exchange for one of disdain.

"Yes. You see, Miss Thornton had an idea for a club and I signed off on this one meeting. If all went well in this meeting, I was to bring it to your attention to seek permission in forming this club."

"Is that so?" Dumbitch turned her beady eyes on me and I nodded, not finding it at all hard to lie to the atrocious woman. "And what is this idea you had?"

Before I could open my mouth Minnie cut in, "Cheer-leading."

For once Umbridge and I had matching expressions, "Cheer-leading?"

"Yes Dolores. It's actually considered a sport in the muggle world. A group of young ladies get-"

"I know what cheer-leading is, Headmaster. I just find it hard to believe that Miss Thornton is interested in that."

She turned to me and I straightened up in my chair, recovering from the shock. "Why not? It has everything I love. Pom poms…and skirts…and high kicks. Go cheer-leading." I tossed my fists in the air as emphasis. Umbridge's face slowly resembled a tomato. A very squashed, very ugly tomato.

"Well there, Dolores. Now, will you do us a favour and sign off on this."

"Well actually Minerva. No I cannot."

I sighed inwardly. Thank heavens, I'm not excluded, I'm not even getting detention. Let's all just call it a night.

"May you favour us with an explanation as to why not?" I stared wide eyed at Nonno. What was he doing?

"I can't sign off on a club that so openly excludes a house. There are no members that represent the Slytherin house."

That's a good girl, Dolores.

"But that is what is so endearing about this endeavor. It promotes house bonding." I glared at Minnie in my head, what the heck with the house bonding! "The cheerleaders don't support a certain house. They are Hogwarts cheerleaders. Depending on the match, half the girls would support one team and the other half the opposing team, irrespective of their on houses. They shouldn't have their dreams squashed just because the Slytherin girls are uncooperative."

"What about a coach? I doubt **you** could teach them, Minerva." Really? Was the ugliest woman on the planet mocking Minnie on her age?

"Actually, I have the perfect person who would love to volunteer as a coach. Well it seems all the I's are dotted, so what do you say Dolores?"

Nonno's blue eyes were twinkling at Dumbitch, whose eyes might have been glowing red at having been thwarted again. She turned on her heel and stomped off.

"We'll take that as a yes, then."

I rounded on Minnie, "Cheer-leading!"

"Wipe that look off your face, Bane. You should be kissing my robes in gratitude at having saving you from something that could have caused your expulsion. Just what on earth were you thinking! You know that Dolores would like nothing more than to see you leave this school, why are you making it so easy for her!"

"I didn't plan on so many girls showing up, I only invited Bobby."

"Invited Miss Brown to do what?" I made a side long glance at Nonno who was busy petting Fawkes, apparently paying no attention to the conversation. Yeah right.

"To come and jog with me. She's being…stupid! So stupid Minnie Zia! I couldn't talk any sense to her at all! She thinks she's fat or something! So I was tired of her moaning so I invited her for a jog so she can shut up about getting fat. But then she told Parvarti who told her sister who told her best friend who told her sister and the Puff girls found out. It was supposed to be just one time, I completely forgot about that stupid decree."

Minnie had a strange look on her face, "So…you're teaching those girls how to…jog?"

"Not just jog. I had them doing lots of exercises. Honestly I wanted to tire them out so they wouldn't bug me again…but turns out they're suckers for punishment. They want me to teach them… 'Kick ass' defence moves. Did you know Angelique Morian said that? Kick ass. I heard her speak twice today."

"That's amazing Bane, she usually never speaks because of her speech impediment." There was that strange look on Minnie's face again. I backed up to my original thought,

"I can't be on a cheer-leading squad! I hate cheer-leading."

"Well I'm no fan of it either, but it's the only thing I could think of what with all the students present being female. But you would have to do it now that Dolores is signing off on it." Minnie leaned in closer, "Did you see her face?"

I giggled and moved in closer, "I know right. She was two seconds from hopefully having a heart attack." I stopped giggling and groaned, "Don't distract me by torturing Umbridge. I can't be the captain of the cheer-leading squad!"

"Well if I may make a suggestion." I looked at Nonno, it had been a while since we spoke, our last meeting not ending on a good note. "Your practice sessions need not entail cheer-leading activities. You can continue training the young ladies in whatever you want. As long as you're there to cheer on your teams in the matches. I don't think co-ordinated dancing and such is necessary. I do think helping your classmates is though. So if you want out, I will go to Dolores and tell her so. But if you want to continue aiding your peers and helping people like Miss Morian come out of their shell, then you should do that."

Oh wow, is that even two options. The first one I back out and Dolores get's her way. If I don't choose the second one I turn out looking like a complete monster as Nonno threw in that remark about Angelique. And Dolores has to deal with the fact that I thwarted her once again. I felt a hand on my own and I looked at Minnie,

"I think this is good for you."

"For me?" I raised one quizzical eyebrow.

"I know…I know you don't want to talk about what happened last year. But…maybe by helping empower these girls, make them strong just like you Bane…especially with the times ahead of us…maybe this would help more than Miss Morian's stutter."

I looked at Minnie, at the pain in her face when talking about what happened last year. I remembered the look on Harry's face when he tried talking about Bastian Blishwick…the pain and the fury. The times ahead…soon Voldemort would come out. There would be more Blishwicks by the dozen, running freely about; Harry was teaching everyone how to be strong magically. But what's the use of knowing the spells if you didn't have the confidence to use it, and sometimes a well placed kick or punch is so unsuspecting it might save a life. Not to mention how much it would help with reflexes…I never want anyone to ever feel useless like I did when Blishwick had attacked me.

I nodded my head emphatically, still seeing the look on Blishwick's face when I had kicked him off his feet and the way he had screamed about filthy muggle tricks. I smiled at that, let the filthy muggle tricks flow far and wide.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Ky!" I turned around to see Neville running up to me.

"Hey Nev. How's the mimbulus mimbletonia doing?"

"Really good, should be ripe for pus collection any day now, so I'll let you know when. Er…do you know where Harry is?"

"His in occ…occupied at the moment. Remedial potions." I almost forgot that nobody knew Harry was studying occlumency. Or at least, trying to study it. I observed Neville's face, "Anything I could help you with?"

"No, it's OK. I'll wait for Harry; I don't want to bother you."

"Nev, all that's waiting for me is a long Arithmancy essay, it won't be a bother." I leaned against the wall near the library, "Shoot."

He ducked his head down, Neville was shy but I thought he felt a lot more comfortable around me than most girls.

"Well…err…I was wondering about the next Hogsmeade trip, if you'd go with me." He mumbled the last part, but I think my hearing was well enough to discern what he said correctly.

"What?"

He quickly looked up, apparently processing what he had just said, "Oh Godric that came out wrong. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean to say that at all! Godric, I'm so sorry."

I grabbed his shoulders, afraid he might just fall onto his knees begging for forgiveness, "It's OK Nev. So what did you mean to say?"

"I want…" He took a deep calming breath, "I wanted to know if you and Harry would mind coming to Hogsmeade with me. The next trip."

I looked at him quizzically, "Sure…we won't mind at all. It should be fun."

He banged his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I've said it all wrong again. Date. Double date."

"Ohhh…you want us to go on a double date?"

"Well…I'd really appreciate it. I don't know if you know…but I'm kind of shy when it comes to the ladies, so I think I maybe won't be such a huge dork if you guys are around as well."

"Now you listen here Neville Longbottom, you're no dork. So don't say stuff like that or I'll punch you in the face, you want to get hit by a girl. I didn't think so. I'll have to speak to the wife but I'm sure he'll have no problem with it. What's the lucky girl's name?"

He was a weird shade of half sick green and blushing red, "Alya. Alya Bellamy."

I raised my eyebrows, and he smiled wide, "I know right? You don't want to believe it, I can't even believe it. Nobody would believe it. I probably should just call the wh-"

"Woah Nev, back the truck up. Look, I'm not surprised because I think that she's better than you or something. Helga no, you can get any girl you want. I just didn't even know you knew her, that's all."

"It's actually thanks to you we met Ky. At that Hogwarts Xpress meeting. You paired her up with me for the interview. And then she sat next to me in Herbology the next day, and she just started talking. She's really nice and her favourite subject is herbology too, and she helped me a few times with the Mimbletonia and I know she's like from another planet with her looks and I would never have asked her out but then she kept on bringing up the trip. Of course I still didn't have the guts to ask her until I wrote her a letter asking her on a double date. I just can't do it on my own Ky, gosh I can barely string two words together when she's around. I have no idea what she sees in me, I'm such an idiot."

"Nev…I really don't want to hit you. You've been warned." I pulled him to a bench few feet away and sat down, "Look. You are a proper catch. There's not many boy's like you. So stop being so god awfully nervous! The hard parts done, she said yes! She did say yes right?" He nodded fervently, "See, now you just have to wine and dine her and she'd be head over heels in a heartbeat."

"Oh I hope so. I was moments away from going and seeing Madam Pomfrey. I feel like I'm moments away from a heart attack most times, and when she's around…I can't breathe. She's so pretty and sweet and I have no idea what on earth she see's in me. What if this is all just one big hallucination and all these symptoms are the side effects…that does make the most sense! She can't possibly like…me? "

"Well she does. And a smart girl she is too. So stop with the fretting. Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so. Will you ask Harry?"

"Sure I will, but I'm sure that's unnecessary. We'd love to come." He looked close to hugging me but I think that the action might cause his already jumpy system to shut down completely. I was two seconds away from silencing him with his fervent thank you's, but luckily we reached the library again. It didn't take me long to find Mi and start with that Arithmancy essay from hell.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"You do know it's Valentine's Day?"

"What?" I threw my stuff in the bag and followed Harry out of transfiguration; I caught Minnie smiling at us out of the corner of my eye.

"The next Hogsmeade trip."

"The one with the big blue eyes and porcelain skin. Rosy red cheeks. The one you flung halfway across the great hall start of term."

I growled at Ron, "Nobody would forget that, would they!"

"Ronald I think it makes perfect sense that she would like Neville!" Mi whispered at Ron in chiding,

"Why? Because Ky flung her so hard she hit her head and addled her brain for life."

"Ron!" Mi and I screamed at him. He shrugged and Mi carried on berating him, I turned back to Harry, "Did you have plans? I didn't think it was a problem…"

"No, no you're right to have agreed. We should help Neville. It's just that…we haven't spent alone time since…forever. I thought maybe next Saturday would finally be a chance."

"I know we haven't." I bumped him playfully with my hip and slung an arm around his waist, "How about this. We'll celebrate on Saturday night. But for now…let's sneak out some food and head up to our revolving tower…"

Harry smiled down at me at the prospect.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, each." I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice but turned around with a smile nevertheless. I always had a soft spot for Sev and he always had a soft spot for deducting points for public displays of affections.

"Sensei! Dining with the commoners today are you?"

He looked distastefully into the great hall behind me; I knew he liked to dine in his quarters whenever he could on the weekdays.

"Your grandfather wishes to see you at a quarter to seven. In his office. Do not be late." And with that he turned on his heal and walked away.

"You know, sometimes the happiest moments in my life is when that man ignores me completely."

I laughed at Harry, occlumency lessons were not going well at all. We ate dinner and I made my way up to Nonno.

"Errr…Miss Thornton?"

I turned around at the timid voice and my face broke into a surprised grin. I walked back down the first floor stairs, "Liam! I've told you a hundred times, call me Ky, I mean, you've seen my boobs."

He blushed furiously and ducked his head, "And I cannot apologise enough for the-"

"Liam, forget it." After everything that happened, him taking pictures of my breasts was easily forgivable. I was happy to see him around school and he seemed back to normal, "So what's up?"

"Oh…er…nothing. I was just, I just saw you and I thought I should say hello. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No it's cool. So, how's everything going?" I think he would know what I meant without spelling it out.

"Oh everything is fine. Nobody is bothering me, I think that has a lot to do with Draco, he has been real good. But don't let him find out I told you that, you know him and his image. Seriously, please don't tell him, I shouldn't have said anything at all."

I chuckled at the fearful look on his face, I wouldn't tell Malfoy anything anyway because we barely spoke of late considering he was being a complete twat. "It's OK Liam."

He heaved a sigh and an awkward silence descended on us, if he just came over to say hello…wouldn't he have left. "Is everything OK Liam?"

"Huh?" He looked at me straight face for a second and then broke out into a smile, "Oh yeah. Just been a long day. Anyway I better be of…have a good night Miss Th…Ky."

He turned and walked off quickly. Should I follow him? Or maybe I'm just being paranoid considering our history, but then we just crossed paths. He didn't come looking for me. Oh crap, why am I getting so paranoid, just relax. Relax. I took a deep breath. "Relax."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

I turned around to the velvet voice. I sighed, it was Mr I can smell things that don't have a scent.

"Well I can't help what a great conversationalist I am. What are you doing in Hogwarts?"

He smiled, the dimple on his left cheek making an appearance and he ran a hand through his honey colour hair, I was reminded again how much it was like Harry's in style. "Meeting with your grandfather. I suspect you're heading there right now?"

"I am, but I don't need an escort."

He laughed and walked down the stairs, "I wasn't offering. I was just leaving anyway. Have a goodnight, Miss Imposter."

I rolled my eyes and walked on ahead. There was something so utterly patronizing about him, but at the same time juvenile. I knocked on the door and pushed it open,

"Linus!"

All thoughts of annoying man children flew out of my head as I hugged my brother. He kissed me on my forehead and placed me back on my feet, "Good to see you too Kid. How are you doing?"

I rubbed my hand against his new rugged look, he usually shaved daily, he never let it grow out. "I'm OK but I see Nessie has already did a number on you, she told you about her crush on Hugh Jackman, trying to up the testosterone factor."

"Hey, I told you that in private." My sister-in-law walked forward, her face stretched into a wide grin. Without even looking back, Linus' hands found hers, I shook my head. If I didn't feel so bad that they couldn't go on a honeymoon, I would have given them hell for their sop fest.

I had a feeling I had the same smile on my face that Nonno had whilst watching them, and quickly dropped it.

"Well, I better be off, I'll leave you ladies to it. I'll see you at eight babe."

"Leave us to what?" I looked from Linus who just pecked Nessie on her cheek, to Nonno. But it was the blonde that answered with a breathy chuckle,

"Cheer-leading practice of course, it is Wednesday."

I groaned aloud and sulked at Nonno, "I thought we could do that next Wednesday. Or the one after that…"

He shook his head with a smile, "I'm afraid not Kyrianna. I know you too well for that, you my darling, are the princess of procrastination."

"Well don't you worry Professor, I'll make her the princess of promptness in no time. See you at eight gentlemen." And with that Nessie pulled me out of the room.

"You do know this is just a cover up. It isn't really cheer-leading."

Nessie stopped staring at the yin yang kitten and turned to me, "Of course I do. But the Professor needed to hire a coach to help with the façade, not that I see what the problem is with cheer-leading. It teaches immense discipline, teamwork and stamina."

"Yes, it must take discipline to stick on that diet, teamwork to bully the nerdy girl with glasses and stamina to do a keg stand."

"Oh!"Nessie gawked at me, "Is Miss I-don't-stereotype, judging people."

I laughed at the expression on her face, "OK, OK I guess…I am. BUT. But, you can't say those things are unjustified."

"Well maybe for some, but not for all! I just can't get over how beautiful this place is."

I watched as she observed Sir Kensington chase Lady Drakefield around the table, as the other party guests in the portrait laughed into their champagne glasses. I also remembered the last time she was here she fell six floors. We still hadn't found out if she was imperiused or not, but after speaking with Harry, Ron and Mi, we were leaning towards the not.

"Hey, how do you see all of this? When I ran here the first time you could only see a haunted house or something."

"Yeah, I probably would if I was on the outside now, but Linus said it's just a visual trick. Once you get passed the barrier, all is clear. Of course normal muggles don't just get past that easily, there are a whole lot of charms."

"Agnes!"

We had just reached the entrance hall and Ron, Mi and Harry walked out of the Great Hall. I could see a few heads still lagging behind, eating dinner, but most of everyone was already finished.

"Mrs Thornton." Harry nodded and smiled at Nessie,

"Mr Potter, congratulations. Dating the captain of the cheer-leading squad! Check you out." She high fived Harry who smirked back at her,

"Yeah…I do alright." He added a wink and I growled at him, "What is it sweetheart, is winking so like, yesterday?"

"Oh do go on Harry and you would be so like, yesterday."

He grinned and kissed my forehead, while Mi ran up to fetch the rest of the girls. "I'll walk you ladies down to the pitch." I opened my mouth and he stopped me quickly, "Not that you need it. I need it. I miss you and I need to be in your company."

Nessie was on a cuteness overload I think she might just faint, I scowled at him but he just grinned. He offered Nessie his arm and I followed behind them.

"How's Snuffles doing?"

"Oh you know Snuffles, moping and groaning one moment, then singing and laughing the next."

"How's his little bitch doing?" They both turned and looked at me in shock as I smiled to myself, "What? It's funny. Because she's a werewolf. A Canine. A female canine. He's a dog…seriously you guys don't see the humour in that, then I don't know."

Harry sighed and slowed down his pace, "I don't get why you don't like Kat. She seems perfectly pleasant."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it's her pleasantness that you find so perfect." His emerald eyes somersaulted in the dark and Nessie laughed,

"I admit, she is quite forthright but I think it's charming. She reminds me a little of you."

"What!" I stopped walking and glared at her, I was nothing like that courtesan! "I do not parade myself nude for the world to see!"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that Ky! Anyway I think her whole…comfort with nudity stems from the fact that she is a werewolf and I'm sure there's a certain amount of time spent without the bounds of clothes that afforded her that comfort. I feel really bad for her; it must be twice as hard being a female werewolf."

I shrugged, "I guess. I mean she has two 'that times of the month'. But still, there's something not right with that woman."

"You thought there was something not right with me and you realised you were wrong."

"No, I still think there's something not right with you, it's just that I now embrace the crazy." We stopped at the middle of the pitch and Ness took in her surroundings,

"Do you really fly around on broomsticks in this stadium?"

The smile left Harry's face, "I used to." I could rip Umbitch to shreds for the look that graced his face now. I slipped my fingers into his and he shook his head of the sadness, "Well, I see your soldiers approaching. I'll see you later." He nodded at Ness and winked at me,

"You sure you don't need me to escort you back?"

He turned his crooked grin on me as he walked away and shouted, "Don't tempt me; I might never let you return."

I smiled and watched him walk away as the girls got closer, "Oh shut it."

"I didn't say a thing."

"Your face is screaming though."

"Oh it's just, I'm so happy for you Ky. Can you believe you're dating! You! And Harry…oh he's amazing. And you guys are so-"

"Don't say the c word. He faced Voldemort four times and lived to tell the tale and I am some kind of psychic powerhouse…we are not the c word."

"Oh honey, you still haven't stop smiling and he has a bounce in his step, fight it all you want but you guys are so the c word."

I scowled at her and then shook my head and muttered, "C-word…if anything we're the B-word."

"Beautiful."

"No woman! Bad Ass! Just speak to your students."

"~~"~"~"~"~~"~~"~"

"It's really important to do this cool down. It gives your body time to adjust to the change of pace," Nessie slowly bent forward again and we followed, "and to take up some of the stuff lost during the work out."

"Like Jules dignity."

Juliette glowered at her best friend as she straightened up, "Oh titter all you want Pad's, we'll see whose massaging your butt cramps tomorrow." She still had remnants of blood on her face when she had fallen over whilst trying to execute a hand stand, which she was adamant she could do but resulted in her face in the floor and bum in the air.

All in all it was a very productive work out and everyone took to Nessie instantly.

"So you don't use anything on your skin? At all?" Parvarti and Bobby looked at each other in shock and Ness blushed,

"Well I moisturize, but none of those potions you were asking about…are you sure you girls should be using so much of stuff on your face? Your skin is so smooth; believe me you don't want to damage it."

Padma nodded, "I keep telling you that Parv, did you see Parkinson's face, she has holes!"

"I personally think her acidic nature is seeping into her skin. I'm shocked Malfoy even leaves with his manhood intact considering how venomous she is, she could melt steel."

We all laughed at Bobby's statement and I watched as Nessie walked towards the stand, deep in conversation with Angelique, Mi pulled me down to sit next to her and she leaned her head on my lap, "You're getting too comfy, we're leaving in a bit."

"If I move an inch, I'll faint. Who would have that Agnes was the Mussolini to your Hitler."

"So have you guys?" We looked up to find the rest of the girls sitting around us, waiting expectantly.

"Have we what?" Mi asked, straightening up.

"Done it." Padma informed us with a small smile,

"And be honest Ky." Parvarti threw in.

"When have I ever lied to you?" I laughed and then shrugged, "Nope, we haven't."

"Told you." Bobby turned to Juliette and she shrugged and I narrowed my eyes at her,

"You thought I shagged Harry."

"No. I know you and Potter haven't shagged yet, it's Hermione I thought did the shagging."

"What!"

"Well it is always the quiet one's!"

I laughed at the look on Mi's face, "I'll have you know that I am neither 'quiet' nor 'wanton'"

"Hey, hey, just because you had sex does not make you wanton."

Bobby laughed at Susan, "Seems like Miss Bones is hiding a few skeletons in her closet."

"What? No…I…" She looked helplessly at Bobby,

"Susan hasn't done it before. It's me." I raised my eyebrows at Hannah, "Ernie and I have been dating for three years…and…well…"

"The next thing we'll hear is Bellamy is a nymph with an S and M fetish." The group laughed at my joke and Alya Bellamy joined them,

"No such luck. I unfortunately fit my stereotype perfectly."

"Well here we were hoping for some French expertise." Mi smiled at Bellamy.

"Oh maybe someone would like to share a little Bulgarian expertise. Oh go on Hermione."

Mi flushed red at Parvarti and at the tables being turned on her, she looked at me and I shrugged, "Well…I don't know. Victor…was an exceptionally good kiss."

"Well you could do worse than an international quidditch player as your first kiss." Juliette grumbled, "My first kiss was Seamus and he practically spat in my mouth!"

"I'd take spit, Justin sneezed in my face. And then proceeded to wipe my face with his snot drenched hanky. Well it's me own fault for pursuing him in the flu season." I laughed at Susan, I had no idea she dated Justin with the three names.

"At least you guys left unharmed, Dean managed to hit me in the nose with his abnormally large head."

"Well at least he just hit your nose Lav." Parvarti wiped her eyes from the laughing, "He stabbed me in the eye with his finger!"

Mi and I sat there for a while, learning more about our class girls in those few minutes than we did in all the years we've known them put together.

A/N: So what do you guys think about Hogwarts having cheerleaders? And Ky being captain!

Have a good day

Please review

Kalina


	54. The tale of two graves

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

Chapter 54

"I really do expect better from you, Miss Thornton. If you can finish this set of examples in half an hour, you can have it done by the stipulated time. I do believe you and I both have better things to do than spend our lunch sitting in a classroom whilst I monitor the completion of homework that was supposed to be done yesterday."

Well nobody asked her to sit in with me. I nodded my head as she went on and on. OK, I know it's irresponsible to not do my assignment but it's just one time. Last year I barely handed in any of my homework and she was fine giving me zeros. I'm so tired of this whole OWL spiel these professors harp on about. I mean, it's one time.

"-Miss Granger always hands it in on time and even a day or two before and she has prefect duties so I have no idea what would be hindering you from-"

Well I didn't ask Martin Higgs to fiddle with the Venzuelan fungus in Greenhouse three. Sev wasn't around to make the tonic and I never pass up an opportunity to make a potion. Plus there was a breakout of Mubine flu in claw tower so Madam Pomfrey had her hands tied and then some.

"-expect better from the headmasters granddaughter."

"I apologize again, Professor Vector."

"I don't care for your apologies. Sorry won't rewind the time we have just wasted. Good day Miss Thornton."

And with that she snapped the door shut in my face. I sighed and pulled my bag up on my shoulder. What got her knickers in her knot, nobody asked her to monitor me whilst I worked. The way she's acting like she missed out on her afternoon delight. I laughed to myself as I walked down the seventh floor staircase; imagine Vector doing it with someone. She probably recited the multiples of seven as she orgasmed.

"-ss-sss-top i-i-it!"

After three workout sessions, I didn't have to see her to know who it was. Even if Angelique didn't speak much I'd know her stutter anywhere. I quickly walked down the corridor, my wand out, ready to hex whoever was interfering with her.

"And what is an insignificant little-"

"I am not insignificant." I stopped in my tracks at that, not turning the corner. That was definitely Angelique's voice but it sounded nothing like her. "I-I-I am not! You j-j-just say th-that bec-bec-because you are insecure about y-y-y-yourself so…so k-k-k-kindly move out of my-OW!"

I turned the corner, chosen spell ready to fall off my lips, but my wand hung at my side as I watched Angelique Morian pin the redhead girl against the wall. It seemed the redheads friends were just as shocked as I was has they stared on, unmoving. Angelique let go of the girl as if burned, and her grey eyes widened in shock. I snapped back to reality as I watched the black haired girl raise her wand,

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell disarmed the girl and gathered the other two's attention. Angelique was still frozen in shock and I glared at the three girls,

"One." I took a step forward,

"What?" The redhead straightened up, staring at me in confusion.

"Two." I continued walking forward,

It seemed the mousy haired one was the brains of the operation, "Liz, Mia, let's just go." She grabbed her friends and dashed down the corridor as I reached Angelique. They were lucky I didn't reach three.

"I…I…d-d-don't know wwwwwwwwhat hap-happened. She just p-p-p-pushed me a-a-and…and-"

I nodded my head at the blonde, knowing she wasn't stuttering now but was at a loss for words. "Don't feel guilty for defending yourself. Those girls are in Hufflepuff?"

I was quite shocked to see the yellow ties, the puffs were known for their friendliness. She nodded her head, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. I always assumed she wore the bun only during workouts but it seemed she used it all the time. I could tell by the fullness of the bun that she had long hair, why bun it up all the time then? She was very tall, probably the tallest girl in our year but she never looked it because she was always hunched forward. Her grey eyes seemed to concentrate solely on a spot on the floor and I realised that my inspection must be doing a number on her nerves.

"You heading down for lunch?"

She nodded but didn't move. Oh Mi, you would be so proud at my patience. "Want to walk down with me?"

She looked up, her face pink. Oh screw patience, "Let's go for lunch."

I grabbed her by the elbow, "B-b-b-but my b-b-bag."

"What about it?"

"It's in the t-t-toilet."

I laughed, "Why would you put it in the toilet." She opened her mouth but I waved it aside, "I'm just kidding. I know what you mean." I walked into the girls toilets, which we were standing outside of. I saw her bag laying near the basin, those girls probably started picking on her in here. She rushed over and picked it up.

"Does your sister know about those girls?" Juliette wore her hair well, I doubt her fiery nature would let anybody pick on her twin sister.

She shook her head, "I…I d-d-don't like t-t-to t-t-trouble her."

I nodded, and we walked out. We walked down two floors in silence, I kept most of my staring discreet, not wanting to scare her again. I noticed her playing with her fingers in a very particular way, "You play the violin?"

She looked wide eyed at me, as if I had accused her of the nastiest thing, she nodded slowly.

"That's cool. I tried playing the violin once. I was absolute rubbish at it."

She giggled at that, "I d-d-doubt that. Y-y-you're g-g-good at everything."

I laughed, "I can't argue with that logic." I shook my head, "But seriously, no. If you ask Professor Vector she'd tell you just how no good I am. Who is your favourite composer?"

"The Moriati brothers. They're old w-w-w-wizard com-composers."

I hadn't heard of them but she seemed to really like them, "Do you have a violin?"

She nodded, "I play every day…I c-c-c-can't sleep without playing it... I p-p-play when…I'm troubled."

I let that sink in, understanding that that meant that she played whenever those three little bitches accosted her. "You know…I wonder if you could do me a favour."

"S-Sh-sure."

"You know what, never mind. It's too much."

"N-n-no please Ky. T-t-tell me."

"Well…I've been working on this potion for months but I'm not getting the results I need and listening to my brother play the violin always helped me think so much better. I was wondering whether you'd play it for me whilst I work tonight?"

Her eyes widened and her face went red, "W-w-w-well I've n-n-never played in f-f-f-front of anybody be-f-f-f-fore."

"It's OK. I'm sure you have something better to do anyway. I shouldn't have asked, it was forward."

I placed an embarrassed smile on my face, as we walked in to the Great hall and she waved her hands profusely, "N-n-n-no it's n-n-not f-f-f-f-forward at all. I'll do it. D-d-d-d-don't feel b-b-bad."

"Feel bad about what?" Ron draped an arm around my shoulder,

"Eavesdropping is rude Ronald. Ron this is Angelique. She's going to be a famous violinist one day."

"I should get an autograph now then."

Angelique's red faced shock was turning purple and she scuttled away, Ron looked at me in shock,

"Was it something I said?"

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Ky-"

I turned around and shushed Harry. The boy really was too curious; I huddled closer into him though, making it difficult to walk. It was cold though and I could feel the snow through my old sneakers…I probably should have put on some boots. I stopped at the beech tree and Harry bumped into me, puffs of smoke emitted from his mouth as if reminding me of my insanity to be out this early.

I crept out of the invisibility cloak and pulled out the jar of flames and enlarged it, then threw the blanket at the base of the tree and sunk onto it. Harry, who was also in his pyjamas and a thick woolen sweater followed suit, pulling me against his chest and I leaned my head comfortably against him. It was probably five in the morning, I could see the weak rays of light seeping through the horizon, it was going to be another dull day. The lake, which was a few feet away, wasn't frozen anymore but I could tell that one dip into its pools of black would probably cause you to lose your toes.

"Permission to speak?"

"Do you know who Angelique Morian is?"

I didn't have to be looking at Harry to know his look of confusion, "The redhead Ravenclaw girl with the…the short one."

I smiled, Juliette was short but I know Harry was talking about her breasts, which she was famous for in our year. "No, not her. Her sister. She's in our year too, blonde…grey eyes? It probably would help if she had big breasts huh."

I felt his chest rumble as he laughed, "I didn't know she had a twin."

"They're actually not twins." I remembered the conversation I had with Angelique in my lab a few hours ago, "Angelique is a year older. Their mother passed away the year she was to go to Hogwarts so she stayed behind to help her dad."

"That's very sad." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms,

"It is. And she has this stutter. She doesn't talk much because of it and she get's bullied by these three girls, Elizabeth Smetfield, Mia Corleone and Anna Smith who are fourth year Puffs. They think this boy in their year, Benedict Copperfield, has a crush on her because he once commented on how beautiful her hair looked." This Angelique didn't tell me, I found out from Ginny when I went hunting for those three little bitches.

"Oh. Well…that's petty." I could tell Harry was thinking very hard has to why I had woke him at this hour and brought him into the freezing cold to tell him some gossip. "Oh Godric Ky…did you go too far with those three girls?" I smiled, he did know me well.

"No. Nothing lethal. Should scar them for life though but any good act of payback should." It took me a while to proof the hair loss potion so the counter potion and spells wouldn't work on it. Plus I had to ensure this Copperfield see them bald so I got one of Ginny's Puff friends to take pictures of it when they woke up, any minute now Puff basement should be echoing with their screams.

I felt Harry's fingers run through my hair. He was very curious. But somehow he knew this was important so he remained silently patient.

Ever since I saw Angelique defend herself against that attack there was this weird burning at the pit of my stomach. I thought about if for most of the afternoon and I think…I think I was proud. Not just at Angelique, I mean to most it was just a quick side step and a turn, but for Angelique that was overcoming years of torture. And I know I wasn't the one who should take credit, it was Nessie, that line about them feeling insecure about themselves was so Nessie. But for some reason that whole scenario…got me thinking about last year…it was almost a year ago…

I held the hand that Harry had rested on my waist, running my fingers over all the lines of his palm…

"_I don't think it hit any arteries." I applied the moonseed balm slowly but his hands didn't even flinch at the pain, I knew it must sting though. _

"_I am aware of that; hence I really don't understand your incessant fussing over it."_

"_Incessant fussing?" I looked up at Sev, into his expressionless black orbs. I was sitting on the floor, tending his bleeding hand that hung off the armrest of his chair. I was just about to lock up my own lab, Angelique left a few minutes ago when I heard sounds from Sev's office. When I entered I found him lazing in his armchair, holding a glass of firewhiskey to his lips in his left hand and his right dripping blood on to the floor. "I'm just sealing up a bleeding wound before you pass out from loss of blood."_

_He scoffed, "Loss of blood…it's just a shallow cut." He downed his forth glass and I rolled my eyes, was he in a drinking contest I wasn't aware of. I knew better than to say anything though, even to ask how he had came across this injury. I dropped the cloth I was dabbing his palm with and bent to pick it up, I then caught a glimpse of light in my periphery. _

_It was a piece of glass, and I could see its brothers and sisters lying in a pattern across the carpet. I then noticed a damp patch on the wall, the liquid dripping down in long lines…I watched as Sev tipped his fifth glass back. I wonder what had happened to cause him to fling his first glass against the wall and the second to bust in his hands. Obviously something disturbing enough for him to reach for a glass a third time. _

_I started applying the wound sealing balm, he was right, it was shallow, should take an hour or two to heal. Sev had smooth hands, but a potion master's hands were the tool of the trade so it made sense to care for them. I saw a hint of black peak out of the trim of his sleeve, at his wrist…the dark mark. I've never seen one before, well I've seen drawings but I've never seen it on the skin…and there it was…the sign of Voldemort's heretics…_

"_I brewed the cure for Venezuelan fungi yesterday."_

_He didn't respond, if he wasn't drinking I would have thought he was asleep. I crossed my legs on the floor, still running my fingers across his palm even though enough balm was applied. _

"_It was trickier than I thought it would be. All the clockwise, anticlockwise nonsense. It was a good arm ex-"_

"_I do believe your work here is done Miss Thornton."_

_I heard the dismissal in his voice and the fact that he regarded me formally, something he rarely did in private. _

"_I had to brew Mobine Flu tonics today, its spread to the whole castle. Granted it doesn't have the same physicality needed by the Ven-"_

"_Leave, Miss Thornton. Please. Just go."_

"_But then I guess-"_

"_GO AWAY! GO! GET OUT!"_

_He turned his black eyes on me, anger fuming in them, the veins on his neck standing to attention as if on instruction from the thunder in his voice. _

"_I…I will, if you let go." His palm had wrapped around my hand and was holding me in place in its iron grip. Sev's breathing was the only sound that occupied the room for moments that felt like centuries yet his hand didn't loosen around my own. _

"_I am a death eater."_

"_I know that."_

_He looked down at me, eyes screaming words that I couldn't understand and jaw tight as ever, "Do you? I don't think you do. I don't think you understand the nature of what I am. Just last week I had placed-"_

"_No! You're not supposed to-"_

"_-the killing curse on a girl no older than you. A muggle-"_

"_Stop! You're not to tell me-"_

"_-who had the misfortune to be enamoured by a wizard who has fun baiting young beautiful-"_

"_STOP! Let go! I don't want to know! Let-"_

"_-girls who he sleeps with and then get's his colleagues, which is what I am, to torture and play with her."_

"_LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!"_

"_WHY NOT! Don't you want to know what kind of man your Sev Sensei is!"_

"_You're not that man! You just do what you have to for the-"_

"_OH SHUT UP BANE. I am a death eater. That is what I am, that is all I am!"_

"_NO! That is not all that you are. You do what you do because nobody else can. You do it to protect-"_

"_Protect? And who is it that I protect? Who is it that I guard? You? Am I your guardian? Am I your protector?"_

"_Yes." My voice rang clear, he let go of my hand and stood up, banging the cabinet with the same bleeding hand. _

"_You'll start the bleeding again!"_

"_LEAVE!"_

"_Not when you're like this-"_

"_Just go-"_

"_NO!"_

_He turned around, bearing down at me, somewhere along the lines I had got off the floor, "How incorrigibly stupid are you that you would stay! That you would wish to be in the presence of a man so evil-"_

"_You're not evil!"_

_He laughed, a laugh that contradicted the nature of laughter in its coldness, "Me? And what do you know of me to say that? You sit there, innocent and childlike tending my wounds when you know nothing. Ask me where I was today Miss Thornton."_

_I turned to the door, this conversation will not end well if I stay and humour him. "Ask me?"_

_I ignored him and reached the door, "Fine don't ask. I was with Bastian Blishwick."_

_My hand froze on the handle. _

"_Yes. Breakthrough. Revelation. She sees the light!" _

_I turned around again, "Is that what this is all about?"_

_He didn't seem to hear me though, he shook his head and sat down muttering profusely. He jerked his head up, "Stood right opposite me. Schematics of the circle. Right across…black eyes. It was his initiation…he took the mark today."_

"_I was under the assumption he had done that months ago."_

"_No. No. No. He was in hiding and no surprise considering your brothers were hunting him down. He was initiated with the rest of the new recruits today."_

_I sat down slowly, this explains a lot. _

"_If Linus or Lenzo stood where I stood, Blishwick would be dead. They'd be handing you his head. But me? What did I do? I stood there and watched and swore him my brotherhood."_

'_You had no-"_

"_DON'T speak to me about choices. Don't make excuses for this! Don't! Don't redeem me! Don't! I have failed you as a guardian! I have failed you. You should be gone! You should be gone! You should hate me!"_

"_Stop it. Stop telling me what I should do. Stop assuming that you know what I want!" I stood and glared at Sev across his table. "You think I want his head! You think I want to see you torture yourself because of his existence! You think that's what I want!" I let my breathing catch up and fuel my vocal chords, "Today I met a girl. A girl that I spent two years with, sitting across a classroom from, but was a complete stranger to me-"_

"_What does-"_

"_YOU listen to me!" His black eyes glowered at me but his lips didn't move, "She hasn't been dealt a fair deal in life. People, they hurt her. They pick on her. And she never fought back before today. She usually would sneak up to her dormitory and play her violin. Whenever she is troubled that's what she does. Play her violin. Today I heard her play. I've had the privilege to listen to Joshua bell, to Janine Janson…to Hillary Hahn play live in concert…but I have never heard a sweeter sound in my life than Angelique Morian."_

"_I do not see…"_

"_I have spent hours…days…months thinking of ways to hurt Blishwick in the way that he hurt me. I fantasized about confronting him again and trumping him with my new and improved skills." I gulped, letting my mind feel nothing for a moment than the smoothness of Sev's desk. "You think if Angelique had gone up in her room and cried and plotted revenge against those girls that she would be half as good she is today! No! Years from now she will be an amazing violinist and what would those girls be? Nothing! Nothing but a bad memory. I don't want to spend another moment wasted on him. I want to be better. I want to…spend my energy becoming someone that you can be proud of. That Nonno and Linus and Len and Minnie can be proud of. He is nothing but a bad memory."_

_Sev looked down, away from my determined gaze, I suddenly felt tired beyond words, the conversation draining me, and the look on Sev's face was not one that could be comforted. I turned and walked to the door, _

"_You are the only thing in this life I am proud of. I hope that one day you would feel something close to the pride I feel…that one day you won't hate me."_

_I gulped, the tears tracing down my cheeks as I stared at the door, knowing I would never get anything close to that again from Sev, "I don't know why you work so hard for a notion you long since earned in my eye. I could never hate you Sensei…I quite steadfastly feel the opposite of that for you..." _

"Ky?"

I lay my hand on Harry's knee, his warmth surrounding me as I lay my head back on his chest, "Bastian Blishwick was sworn in as a death eater yesterday. Sev told me. I know, I also thought he was given the mark months ago but turns out he was in hiding."

I could feel him breathing silently, his hands clenched in fists around my waist, "And he did-"

"I'm not here to discuss what Sev did and didn't do. I'm here to talk about Blishwick, like you wanted me to do so all those months ago."

He was silent for moments, I watched a lazy tentacle rise up out of the water, I should have brought some pancakes for the squid.

"OK. If he's out of hiding that means he can be found. You should send word to your brothers'; I'm stuck here in this castle so I would be of no use."

I removed my head from its comfortable position and turned to face Harry. "No. I won't aid them in their obsession for-"

"THEIR OBSESSION!" There was a ruckus as the birds flew away and I blinked, gathering my patience. "Is that what you call your brothers trying to rid the world of the evil that dared hurt you!"

"Yes Harry. That's what he did. He hurt ME. ME." I pointed at myself in emphasis, "And I won't allow him to do so anymore."

His green eyes blazed and his nose flared, "Damn right he won't. He'll never get his hands on you again. Never."

I nodded in affirmation, "That I do not disagree on. But I do disagree on this notion that any sought of vengeance is sought on my behalf. I understand you feel it is necessary but it's not for me. You want it done to make you feel better. But it won't. Please listen. The Chinese have a saying, when you seek revenge dig two graves, one for your victim and one for yourself. I find I quite like living Harry, and I want to live more than I want Blishwick dead."

"So what…you want him to just walk free."

"He's not going to be free Harry. He will get what is coming to him, but it is neither my job nor yours to serve it." I placed my hands on either side of his face, "One day you will help defeat Voldemort. I don't want you spending any time envisioning Blishwick's death or plotting his murder. That will only inhibit you from becoming better, do you think he is sitting around planning our deaths. No. He's working on his cause. And we should work on ours. Killing Voldemort would do more good than getting rid of Blishwick. I want you to concentrate on you, not him, on you." I touched his chest, he looked like he was downing a litre of poison.

I kissed him slowly on the lips, he pulled me tightly to him and drowned himself in me instead of the poison. He pulled back suddenly,

"So what…you want me to just walk away if our paths cross."

I laughed and shook my head, "Oh I don't want you to look for him Harry, but if he finds you, by all means do as you please. I certainly plan to."

I captured his lips again, the wind tossing up my hair ignored as I let myself feel only the warmth of Harry in the cold hands of the morning.

A/N: So that's why I wrote in that whole cheerleading bit, meeting Angelique helped Ky deal with her feelings towards Blishwick and she's actually come to quite a mature decision she probably wouldn't have if not for Angelique.

That Sev-Ky conversation was incredibly hard to write, I didn't want to make him too OOC but then his relationship with Ky has changed him, what did you guys think of it? Was it OK?

Please review and let me know what you're thinking!

Kalina


	55. The first date

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: The fact that this was a Valentine's chapter was a happy coincidence! Enjoy !

**Chapter 55**

**Harry's POV**

"No. Come back here." I grabbed Neville by his shoulders and pulled him back,

"I'm feeling kind of sick Harry. I think the cereal wasn't fresh this morning, the milk tasted off. I should probably just call it a day."

"Call it a day? It's eleven in the morning? You just need to relax. Everything is going to be OK."

"Yeah Nev." I looked down at the dark bed of hair leaning against the banister of the grand staircase in the Entrance Hall, "Just do what I said, and everything will be just fine."

"Wait, what? You gave him advice?" She gave me a toothy grin and I turned back to Neville, placing my palms firmly on his shoulder's, making sure his brown eyes bore into my own, "Listen to me very, very carefully Neville. Take whatever Ky said…and throw it away. Disregard everything!"

"Hey, I happened to have given him really solid advice!"

I turned away from Neville, "Oh yeah, like what?"

She shrugged and gave me a superior look, "I can't reveal my secret art of seduction-"

"She told me to kiss Alya once she gets here." Neville gulped and dropped his voice to a whisper, "And to use tongue."

"WHAT!" I turned to Ky who was scowling at Neville for revealing their secret.

"I happen to have it on good authority that girls like men who take control of the situation! A man who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. An assertive man. And if you do what I told you Nev, today will be a whole lot of firsts for you." She smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively and held her hand out for me to high five her, she rolled her eyes when I didn't. "Look, I got your back. I even made a booking at that inn at the end of-"

"You did what?" I cannot believe this was my girlfriend, "Listen Neville, do not kiss her when she gets here. That's for after the date, when you're saying bye. Or maybe even during the date but definitely not when she gets here and definitely do not use tongue! Did you hear me? Do not kiss her when she gets here. And Godric, do not mention anything about an inn, nothing." I gestured with my hands for emphasis, "Now…" I looked away from his red face as he nodded profusely in agreement and down at his empty hands, "It's Valentine's day…she's probably going to be expecting something…did you-"

He nodded his head and patted his pocket, "I got her something."

"That's good. I know I might be overstepping here but she's probably going to want some flowers as well-"

"But Ky said girls don't like flowers."

I turned away from the sweating Neville to stare at my grey eyed girlfriend who returned my accusatory look with one of defence "Flowers are lame."

I took a deep breath and turned to Neville, "Girls like flowers Neville. Ky doesn't like flowers but what you're probably realising now is that Ky isn't a girl. She's a devil." I ensured that the last part was said lightly so she knew I was joking, Ky wasn't just like any girl but that's what made her special, but her special needs shouldn't be shoved onto the poor unsuspecting Alya. And Neville was so amped for this date…he looked two seconds away from fainting at the fact that he didn't have any flowers for her. Where could we get some in two minutes, something else just dawned on me…?

"Did Ky help you pick out the gift as well?"

He nodded, fumbling in his pocket and then holding out a small box, "She said it was really pretty and that Alya would love it." I took it and I bit my lip, afraid to open the very familiar looking box. I clicked it open,

"There. You want flowers, there! Flowers!" She tossed a bouquet of red roses at Neville who fumbled but closed his hands firmly around them,

"Where did you get them from?" I didn't even realise she was gone,

She narrowed her eyes at me and pouted, "Like I'll tell you, Mr I'm-an-Expert-on-Dating."

I grinned at the look on her face, she hated being wrong, I was no expert, far from it, but I definitely knew better than her in this situation. My grin softened the look on her face and she let me in on the secret,

"I just confiscated it from a second year Slytherin."

"You can't confiscate things, you're not a prefect."

"She doesn't know that."

"She! You took these flowers from a twelve year old girl!"

"You wanted flowers!" If Neville wasn't about to elapse into a fit of anxiety, I would have laughed at her lunacy, she saw the box in my hand and smiled triumphantly,

"Well I'd like you to say something bad about that. I don't even like it, but I being the bigger person, put my personal tastes aside and thought, if I was Alya Bellamy, would I like that. And guess what, she would! Because it is awesome!"

I gulped and looked down at the sparkling diamond ring,

"I know it's a bit expensive Harry…I saved up for months but Alya is so worth it."

I looked at the beaming smile on Neville's face and thought about my words very carefully… "Neville, you can't give this to Alya."

"What? Why?"

I turned to Ky, "Why? Because any normal person would know that this is an engagement ring."

Neville fell to the ground, gripping the banister and settling on the step in shock, Ky came forward, "That's not an engagement ring!"

"Then why does the label under the box read…The Question Popper."

"This explains why the receipt said congratulations…"Nevilled buried his hands in his face and a few students laughed at him as they walked past but stopped on the look on Ky's face, I dropped to the step next to him,

"Look Neville, don't worry about it. You ordered it at the Jewelers in Hogsmeade right? We'll sneak in and swap it for something else whilst Ky," I looked sternly at her and she turned her nose up at me, "Distracts Alya. Everything is going to be OK." He didn't look like he believed a word I said, "Hey, did you or did you not execute the perfect stunning charm in the last DA meeting? Not to mention a textbook disarming charm…you've got this. I have faith in you." He finally pulled his hands away from his face, the words that just fell out of my mouth seeming to affect him more than I could understand,

"Really?"

"Of course Neville." Ky once said that we didn't spend enough time with him…that we didn't let him know that we actually counted him amongst our inner circle, this was one thing Ky was actually right about.

"Is everything alright?"

I jumped off the step and Neville followed suit at the sound of the soft voice, Alya Bellamy hovered on the step above us in confusion, worry shining in her electric blue eyes.

"Wow…you look…wow."

Her cheeks flushed red and she pushed a black curl self consciously behind her ear at Neville's loss for words. I nudged him and he seemed to fall back to earth, I nodded my head down at the flowers in his hands but his brown eyes would look at nothing but Alya.

"I do hope those are for me Neville?"

"Huh. Oh yes…of course." He fumbled onto the step above,

"I love them, they're beautiful."

Ky gave me a superior smirk as if the compliment was directed at her and I shook my head at her. She seemed to forget that she didn't pick out those flowers, she stole them.

Neville quickly backed down to our step again as Alya came forward to kiss him on the cheek in gratitude and I closed my eyes at the move, maybe I shouldn't have stressed not kissing her so extensively, I should have added a 'if she initiates it, go for it' clause.

I ignored Ky's 'I told you he should kiss her once she got here' stare and turned to Alya,

"Hello Alya."

"Hello Harry. Hi team mate!"

She smiled at us both and my smile widened at the forced smile on Ky's face. I stopped, letting Neville who finally kicked out of his trance walk ahead with Alya, whilst Ky glared at me. To say that she didn't enjoy having to, albeit lethargically, hoist pom poms at the last quiditch match was a gross understatement.

"Oh shut it."

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh well that's a shocker. Since when did you become so knowledgeable on the dating world?"

"Well I have to keep my skills sharp, any day now I could have to search for a new girlfriend." She rolled her grey eyes at the joke and I took a step closer to her as we made our way down the grounds, "I nabbed you didn't I. I must be the most suave and skilled guy to achieve such an accomplishment."

She tried hiding the blush at the compliment and shoved her hand through my arm, "Thanks for not getting me flowers Harry."

"Thanks for wearing Esmeralda today Ky." She laughed and it echoed through the grounds at the reference I made to my favourite garment she owned, a black lace bra that I liked on her almost as much as I liked it off her.

"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"-and everybody started frantically adding the numbers together. Thank you." I paused to thank the waiter who brought us our butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks, "Where was I…oh yes. We're all trying to add the points together and of course Hermione is the first to realise that we're dead square with Slytherin for the House cup. Absolute draw! So close to winning it…and then." I clapped Neville on the shoulder and he blushed into his plate of chips, "Dumbledore awards Neville points…"

"And you guys won the cup! You won your house the House Cup in your very first year?" Alya looked at Neville, eyes brimming with hero worship,

"Well it was only te-"

"And then there was the time that-" I couldn't remember any more stories to help Neville and I looked to Ky who was too busy about to take a bite of her burger to help me. I kicked her softly under the table and she glowered at me in annoyance but joined in the cause,

"…that time that…he took Ginny to the Yule Ball and…she still says that that was best date that she has ever been on. And let's not forget she kissed Blaise Zabini."

What? I was pretty sure Ginny never said that and I'm not sure Ky should be bringing up past dates, she gave me a knowing look at my quizzical one,

"You never told me you took Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball last year."

"Er…I…Er…"

A thoughtful expression crossed Alya's face, "She's really pretty. Why didn't it work out?"

"Oh it wasn't anything like that. She just wanted to go the ball but only forth years and older were allowed so she came with me."

Alya looked like she didn't believe him but the fact that he went to the ball with Ginny didn't seem to upset her…actually she kind of looked more keen on him. They started a conversation and I turned back to Ky,

"You know you never did tell me what happened on your Yule Ball date."

"I went with Draco Malfoy. What did you think it was like?" I don't really know the specifics and I don't think Ky did either, but Malfoy was ignoring her of late, save for his snarky comments. He even got in my way when I was rushing her to hospital wing when that bludger hit her. I knew that Malfoy and Ky had some sort of civil relationship with each other which had a lot to do with the whole Newspaper debacle she told me about. But just like I told her, Malfoy was a prat who was impossible to even attempt friendship with, and I was right. Whatever civil relationship they had, had disintegrated and he showed his true snake colours. Ky for all her intelligence didn't realise that his drop in civility coincided with a specific timeline, the day we officially started dating. But I did, and I was well aware that he had some sort of feelings for her, I say some sort because I doubt the prat is capable of genuine feelings.

"You never did tell me what happened on your date with Chang."

I smiled at her, remembering the day we kissed in her lab, "It ended in a way that changed my life forever."

She grinned and suddenly the table was at my chest, drink spilling everywhere, Alya and Neville looked at me in shock,

"Sorry…" I banged my chest lightly, "Down the wrong pipe."

"Here, have some water."

I took the water from Neville, more grateful that Ky and I were sitting inside the booth so nobody could see that Ky had pressed her foot and was still pressing her foot against my…happy place. Luckily choking could take the blame for my red face. She smiled and I didn't dare make a sound, it suddenly felt like the hottest day in Summer in this booth.

Minutes later she lowered her leg and I loosened my death grip on the table, feeling as if the whole pub could see what we were doing but Neville and Alya was too engrossed in their own conversation to even pass us a side long glance. I cleared my throat and relaxed in the chair,

"A thank you would have sufficed."

She smiled at me, her grey eyes dancing with joy at what she just did, "And where's the fun in that?"

I tipped back my butterbeer and drank it in one go, relishing the look on her face.

"So are you guys up for it?"

I put down the glass and wiped my lips, "Sorry? What?"

Alya smiled at the look on my face, "I haven't seen the Shrieking Shack before and I would really like…to. Is everything OK?"

My face was apparently a mirror of my feelings at the mention of that place…that place where Ky was nearly…

"Sure. I just need to go to the toilet and we'll head on up there."

"I'll come with you."

I turned wide eyed at Ky as she and Alya stood up, did she just agree on going there! What was she thinking? Was she thinking at all? She returned my look with a discreet tap on her ring finger, reminding me that Neville and I had something to do. We'd have to discuss this afterwards,

"I have to check on something with Ron. I won't be long; we'll see you ladies outside the shop."

They both nodded and Neville and I paid the bill and crossed the full pub, I turned to look at Ky but she still didn't seem bothered in the least bit.

"There's it there." I followed Neville across the road and into the glossy shop, Question Poppers. Despite its somewhat tacky name it was very posh and the walls were lined with jewellery in an array of metals.

"-I am sorry but-"

"You don't understand. The last time I came here the price said eighty galleons. And now it's a hundred."

"I am very sorry young man." The grey haired man behind the counter didn't seem it at all though, "But the last time you came in this shop was six months ago, hence the price increase. Now if you cannot purchase the ring I have other customers to see too." The old man turned his blue eyed gaze on us, "Good day gentlemen."

The other man barged out of the shop, Neville and I both looking at him. He looked familiar,

"I need to exchange this for something else."

The man looked down at the box and the receipt, "I am afraid I cannot help you, we do not allow exchanges to be done past a month of purchase."

"But it's only a day passed-"

I stepped forward, "Hello. We are aware of your policy but if you can please find it-"

"You're Harry Potter."

I stopped talking and gritted my teeth, fuck…it's been months since I had to put up with this shit. But then…when the opportunity presented itself…Neville owed me big time for this.

"Yes. Yes I am…and I would think it a…personal favour if you could-"

"Say no more Mr Potter." I closed my eyes, this was the very treatment I loathed and yet here I stood, "Now what would you lads like instead. There's a new necklace just come in from Paris."

I turned to Neville but he was looking out the window, "Neville?"

"Err… on second thoughts, never mind." He turned and rushed out the shop, the old man gave me a confused look,

"Er…thanks."

I rushed out after Neville who was halfway down the street, I watched as he entered Zonko's and had already exited by the time I reached him,

"Neville, what is going on?"

"Hey!" I turned to the man who just rushed out of the shop after Neville, "You left this on the counter kid." I realised why he was familiar now, he worked here. He held the box out to Neville,

"Ahh no Mr. I think you have the wrong person. I've never seen that box before in my life."

The man who was in his late twenties looked half disbelieving, half angry at the lie, "Listen here Kid. I saw you in Poppers, I don't need anybodies charity and definitely nobodies pity."

"It's not-"

"Just take it back!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I realised what Neville tried to do, and even though it was very noble I also understood where the other guy was coming from, "Look. I'm sorry, my friend didn't mean to disrespect you. He doesn't have need for the ring, so you would be doing him a real favour by buying it from him."

He narrowed his eyes at me and popped open the box, I could tell he really wanted it but then snapped it shut, "I'm sorry kid, I don't think I can pay you what you want."

"Well you haven't even heard how much he wants for it."

He thought for a second, his chin length blonde hair clouding his face, "How much?"

"Eighty galleons."

"You paid eighty galleons for this ring?"

I cut across Neville, knowing he would be too honest, "No. Ninety, but his had it over a month so can't exactly sell it to you at the original price."

The man's blue eyes stormed with thought and then he nodded his head, taking out a pouch of coins and handing it to Neville. They shook hands and I nodded at him turning to Neville,

"You were just going to give the ring away?"

"Well…I didn't need it and he sure looked like he did."

"And what were you going to buy for Alya once you threw over a hundred galleons away?"

He blushed and dipped his head, "I didn't think that far."

I shook my head, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but his heart was in the right place, "Come on, let's get you that necklace. Before you decide to donate that gold to charity."

A/N: A Valentine's day chapter! It isn't finished but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. How do you guys like this confident Harry?

Alya and Neville? Yay or Nay?

Please review and let me know what you think

Kalina


	56. three gifts of Valentine's

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 56**

**Ky's POV **

"He is magnifique."

I turned away from the wanted poster I was inspecting outside the Three Broomsticks, the woman was engrossing. Totally mental and disgusting considering what she had done to Neville's parents, but there was something just entrancing about her…like a freak accident you just couldn't turn away from. Her dark eyes were like a vortex of insanity that pulled you in and made you want to smother her with a pillow all at the same time.

"Who is gorgeous?"

"Draco Malfoy." I followed her eye line and saw who she was looking at…or what she was looking at. The twat was being a bigger prat than usual these days, but at least he appeared sober. Not that I cared in the least anymore considering how vile he was being. I get that he doesn't like Harry and my dating him makes me his nemesis' girlfriend, but he could attempt maturity. I mean if **I **can speak of maturity, surely he can try. I watched as he sauntered down the main road, grey eyes hooded in boredom as Parkinson nattered away next to him, her brown eyes shining in a way that almost made her pretty. As if sensing my eyes on him, Malfoy turned and looked straight at me, I held his gaze unsmilingly…I guess I wasn't has mature as I hoped if I was now indulging in a staring contest with the ponce.

"Do you know him well?"

I broke eye contact at that…damn, he won. I then detected the interest in Alya's voice, "Well enough. Magnifique he may be Alya but it doesn't seep through the skin. Now Neville-"

"You misunderstand me Ky. I am not interested in Malfoy, I am finished with men like him. Harry and you are trying very hard to convince me of Neville's character, it's very sweet but also very unnecessary. I've already made up my mind, Neville is just the type of guy I need."

I thought about her words, it sounded almost as if she was settling for Neville, my thoughts seemed to be displayed on my face because her face went red and she waved her hands in emphasis,

"Don't get me wrong. I like Neville. A lot. He's the total opposite of my last boyfriend, domineering and chauvinistic. Neville is sweet, and pleasant and thoughtful."

And easy to walk all over? I forced a smile on my face, I am way to trigger happy. But luckily I bit my tongue, she seemed to have had a hard time with her ex and even if she was attracted to Neville because she thought he was docile…he really liked her and I wasn't going to say something to screw it up.

"You girls ready?" Neville looked about as keen as a sheep heading to the slaughter house at going to the Shrieking shack. Harry looked like the hesitant shepherd at a crossroads on what step to take next. His worried green eyes bore into mine much like they did in the pub and I understood why, but it was unnecessary. I smiled at him and looped my arm into his, pulling him up the road after Alya and Nev.

"You know you don't have to do this."

I laughed at the seriousness in his whisper, "Do you think I would do something I don't want to do?"

His face softened slightly but his arm tightened at my waist. We stood at the viewing point, observing the shack. Neville was muttering about the folklore regarding the shack but I just continued staring…trying to feel something…Harry's fingers were digging into my waist. I think this was harder for him than me. I snaked my hand around his waist and rested my head against his shoulder, he looked down at me, his cheeks pink and his face hard,

"Are you okay?"

I smiled, ever since Alya had brought it up, I was fascinated about going back here. I don't know why I never thought of it before but this was the best test to see if I was doing better and the results were…I was. I wasn't afraid, or uneasy, all I could feel was the warmth of Harry around me…I pulled away from him and took a few steps forward. I turned back to him, a look of hesitation on his face whether to rush after me or let me stand on my own. Even without Harry's capsule of warmth surrounding me…I was OK.

"Never been better. And looks like Nev can say the same."

He turned around and raised his eyebrows at the now kissing Alya and Neville. He turned back, a huge smile on his face but I didn't let him say anything as I grabbed him and pulled him closer to the shack. I spotted a parting in the trees on our right and pulled him through,

"Ky, what are you-"

I hopped onto him and kissed him, it took him a moment to recover but when he did he returned it with enthusiasm. I pulled back when he got handsy and laughed at the look on his face,

"Calm yourself. Don't you want to unwrap your gift?"

"I doubt it would be as fun as unwrapping you." He smirked and grabbed me, but I giggled out of his arms running to the end of the clearing, I just about reached the tree when he was on me again, pinning me against the trunk,

"Harry!"

"Ky!"

He trailed kisses down my neck…it had been a while hadn't it. "Five minutes?"

He sighed and pulled back, "300 seconds and counting."

I slid down the tree and crossed my legs as I sat down, he mirrored me. I fished out the box from my pocket and enlarged it and handed it to him,

"This isn't Ky wrapping?" I rolled my eyes, was it that obvious. I guess it was, the golden bow was tied to perfection and there was not a crease to the red wrapping,

"Mi wouldn't even let me cut tape for her…apparently I'm not allowed scissors."

"Smart girl that Hermione." He smiled and pulled the ribbon, tearing the wrapping to reveal a large black box. He grinned and I smiled back, he popped the lid and stared in confusion. He looked up at me in question,

"Go on!"

He tentatively put his hand through as if the box was full with snakes, he pulled the first item out and his confusion disappeared,

"Where on earth did you find this?"

I laughed at the childlike glee on his face, when we went to that county fair on his birthday, I remember that he played the larger version of this simple game and seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"You like it?"

He pressed the buttons on the Wonderful Waterfuls game and smiled as a ring floated onto the stick making my own smile broaden. Even if she didn't say it in words I could tell that Mi thought the gift was ridiculous. His smile of wonder fell and he stared at me, eyes shining,

"How did you know I always wanted one?"

I shrugged…I remember realising a lot about Harry that day. One of the most distinct differences in our upbringings even though we were both orphans, was that I would just have to look at something and I would get it, has once Linus and Len could, they spoiled me rotten. Yet Harry…the Dursley's would pay.

"When I was a kid...in pre-school, the teacher had given everyone these little presents before Christmas break. She was nice, I now think it was her first year of teaching. It was just these cheap little Waterful games. Dudley broke his in two once he got it because he didn't know how to use it and half the kids had lost theirs by the end of break but I remember taking such care with the toy. Making sure I hid it from Dudley and his gang and didn't press the buttons too hard…I managed to play with it for a whole afternoon before he saw me with it." He sighed, "Sufficed to say that it lasted about as long in his hands than his own one. It was the only toy I ever had…" He laughed, looking away, "That sounds ridiculous."

"That isn't ridiculous. Sometime I fantasize of burning your Aunt's house down."

He laughed, "I thought when you seek revenge dig two graves and all that."

"Oh I don't want to kill them. I want to hack into your Uncle's insurance account, cancel it, smash his car with a baseball bat and burn the house down so they would have nothing." He laughed at the too well thought out plan, his laughter fell away and I could see he was thinking about the past again. Fucking Dursley's,

"Here. Open the next one."

I pushed the little box into his hand. He raised an eyebrow, "Jewellery?"

I rolled my eyes, "Open!"

He laughed and complied, taking out the piece of metal. It was a dragonstone hand chain, it was plain black and I had to melt some from my own bracelet to make it. He ran his hand over the smooth bracelet and as he did so writing shone up at in fire red.

"The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it."  
― J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

"I won't ever let you doubt, I'd hit you over the head with your firebolt if you ever do."

―Kyrianna Thornton, _Just the everyday stuff you have to deal with by being my person. _

He smiled as the words faded away and it was nothing more than a black hand chain again,

"It's a fingerprint detecting spell which means the words only come up when you touch-"

I stopped as he brought my face towards him, unseating me and I fell onto him, smiling into the kiss. He liked it. I pulled back, "Wait till you see the last one."

"Another one? I thought we discussed-"

"Believe me…you won't be complaining about the details." He frowned at my smirk. I told him that I didn't want anything for Valentine's day, considering I didn't get him anything for Christmas and he had given me the gift of the century what with the Beatles concert. He sighed and fished the last thing out,

"A magazine?"

I sat back down, waiting patiently for him to flip it right side over. I smiled as his mouth dropped open and his eyes were very nearly about to push his glasses off his nose,

"Wha-How-Wha-"

"You like it?"

He pulled his eye away from the magazine and jumped forward, knocking me to the floor but protecting my head with his hand, "You" Kiss "Are" Kiss "The" Kiss "Best" Kiss "Girlfriend" Kiss "Ever"

I giggled as he assaulted me with his kisses and scrambled off me, pulling me up with him and tossing me into his lap as he sat on the grass, flipping the magazine open in front us,

"Where did you get all the outfits from?"

"There's a huge closet on the third floor, it's one of those rooms that are sometimes there and sometimes not. Mi thought this was the most indecent thing ever, she took the photographs. She didn't want to but then I said that I would let Colin Creevey do it if she didn't and she seems to think I was posing indecently. I disagree, their very classy, granted I never saw a nurse with a uniform like that but they cover all the naughty bits and they're merely suggestive and it was actually quite empowering dressing up and getting all camera ready. I never thought I would enjoy it but I guess I am actually a raving slut on the inside."

"Hmmm. Yeah. Of course." I shook my head, he wasn't listening to a word I said. Harry turned to the one that I knew he would like the most, the quidditch player one. Hermione was so red in the face at having to take a photo of me suggestively straddling a broom that I thought she would faint from the indecency, but she soldiered on. I guess that's what best friends are for. And my stint as the Editor of the Hogwarts Xpress helped me learn some skills that helped with presentation; he reached the end of the magazine and snapped it shut. He leaned back onto the dirty ground, and I turned around, leaning against his chest on my elbows, smiling at his smile.

"Sometimes I wonder how I didn't see you last year. Like…I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Harry and I were so different from last year. It was like dating him changed everything. Listening to him help Neville…that confidence…and me? I have the goofiest smile on my face yet…I don't care.

"You make me feel like I can do absolutely anything."

I leaned down, "I'm going to let you in on a secret…" I kissed him slowly on the lips, "That's not a feeling…it's a fact."

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!

**Harry's POV**

"So this is the food from the twins." I took the brown bag from Hermione, "Don't worry about heating the two Mac burger meals, I've already done that. The double thick chocolate milkshake from The Shake Shack and cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory has a freeze charm on it so you just have to negate it. I just checked and the room of requirement is empty and Ron's waiting there till you guys get there so nobody takes it, are you sure that's all I can do?"

I laughed at the eager expression on Hermione's face, "You've done more than enough Hermione. You're the best." Ky had promised we would spend the night together on Valentine's day. Between my almost daily Occlumency lessons and the DA classes and her Cheer-leading and Potion making and us both being in our OWL year, this was the first day in weeks we got to spend quality time together. And I planned to make the best of it.

The Twins said they knew a guy who could hook them up with all of Ky's favourite muggle food. After supper I had a line up of activities. I knew she wanted to ice skate but never got to as we were cooped in the Black Manor most of the holiday, then we were going to ten pin bowl and then glow in the dark mini golf and then…we'd have more fun in the dark. I need to get Dobby more socks for showing me the room of requirement.

"She should be done in the shower. I'll go get her and make sure she doesn't dawdle dressing up." Hermione walked through the portrait hole and I recited the list in my head, making sure I had everything. Ron had the invisibility cloak which I would fetch when we get to him. I had the map in my pocket.

"Potter? Fancy seeing you here."I turned to the unfamiliar voice; Theodore Nott was walking towards me, a single flower in his hand. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was very long and he carried it casually. If he got that for Ky for Valentine's day…I smiled to myself, I wouldn't have to do anything, Ky would probably hex him to Easter for getting her flowers. I don't know what was so fancy about me being here considering I am in Gryffindor, the portrait opened and Hermione ran out, red faced, she held her waist and breathed heavily,

"What is it?" I didn't like that look in her eye,

"Ky isn't in the dorm. Parvarti and Lavender have been dressing up in there for over an hour and they didn't see her, are you sure she said she's going to shower?"

"Yes, I left her in the Entrance Hall so I can prepare everything." I pulled the map out of my hands, trying to hold it steady and stop the trembling, I looked at the seventh floor and saw Ron…but she wasn't anywhere near there.

"Isn't she in Hogsmeade?"

I looked up at the confused expression on Nott's face, "Why would you think that."

"Well I saw her heading down the grounds towards the gate about twenty minutes ago. I was just getting back and I figured she was sneaking out to meet you there considering its Valentine's day…that's why I was surprised to see you here."

"Wait, so you saw her walking out of school and didn't stop her?"

He raised an eyebrow in the accusation in my voice, "I said hello, I don't think she heard me…anyway I'm not her boyfriend. It's not my job to know where she is."

I took a threatening step forward at the comment but he didn't even flinch,

"She's not in school Harry, I can't spot her anywhere on the map. Did she tell you anything about going back to the-"

"No she didn't Hermione, I wouldn't let her go back on her own." I made my way down the stairs, trying to keep my head clear so I could think. We reached the third floor staircase and Hermione rushed forward, giving the password to the gargoyles but they didn't budge.

"Maybe it's the wrong password?"

"No. If the headmaster isn't in, the office won't open." Hermione looked shocked at Nott's response, used to being the one with all the right answers. I turned and ran down the staircase.

I barged into his office without knocking,

"Potter, what in-"

"Ky's missing." Whatever snarky comment Snape had on his lips fell away instantly. He rose from his chair and started walking to a door which he pushed open, I could tell it was her lab. He closed the door and turned around,

"Have you looked everywhere?"

"I used the map." I knew he knew about the map and I had no time to worry about what he would do if he knew I had it back in my possession. He didn't seem to care either and I walked after him out of the classroom, Nott and Hermione had just reached the office…was I running?

"I just found out she was spotted near the Staying Inn in Hogsmeade ten minutes ago."

"How did you find out?"

Snape held a hand up, pushing my question to Nott aside, "Was she alone?"

"Yes. They assumed that she was going there to meet Potter so nobody thought it strange."

"Granger, go to McGonagall, tell her what's happened and to send word to Dumbledore. Potter, send an owl to Linus, Theodore, come with me."

"Wait, if anybody is going-"

"This is not up for discussion Potter."

"I'm coming with you!" I wasn't about to let anything happen to Ky, not if I could help it.

"That won't be necessary." We turned around at the feminine voice and I froze at the sight...my heart had stopped and my ears barely processed the shriek that Hermione emitted, my mind was trying to convince my eyes that what I was seeing was not possible…just half an hour ago those grey eyes shone with laughter…yet it now lay empty and cold before me…

A/N: Oh, oh…what has she gotten herself into this time…

Any guesses?

I know I'm churning these chapters out fast, but I've written most of the story and I'm excited has it's coming to the climax.

Please review! They really mean a lot and I really would love to know what you are thinking about the story.

Kalina


	57. What lies behind the empty grey

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 57**

**Ky's POV**

I watched as Harry went up the grand staircase ahead of me…someone was being very secretive. I could tell he had something planned today because he was adamant about getting back to the castle before it got dark and now he had 'some stuff to do.' I didn't mind though, it had been ages since we spent any Pornton time and it was well overdue.

"Ky!"

I snapped my head around, stopping halfway up the grand staircase, but the entrance hall was empty. Most of everyone was back already, I could see a few stragglers coming up from the gates through the opened doors.

I must be hearing things; I turned to start walking,

"Ky?"

The voice was definitely coming from outside. I walked back down the stairs, looking to my left and right for faces but seeing none.

"And where do you think you're going Missy?"

I turned to Filch, who emerged from the broom cupboard,

"Ky!"

I looked back outside at the shout, "I think I dropped something on the walkway, I'm just going to look for it."

I didn't wait for his answer and walked out the doors. There was nobody for feet, I could make out a few heads as they walked in from the village, the mist was setting in…I must have heard wrong.

"Ky!"

I squinted but the few heads that I could make out in the mist were not looking ahead, they were facing each other, talking and laughing much like Harry and I had done mere minutes ago. Then I saw it…it was so beautiful. I had the urge to run up and touch it, to run my hands through its fur. It probably felt sensational…a snow leopard. It couldn't be a normal leopard, not with its bluish white colouring. His eyes shorn gold in the mist, dripping with wisdom…those eyes held the answer to everything…I wasn't even aware that I had the questions for. Its tail, as if a mutually exclusive body part, swaggered this way and that and it's walk so soft that I didn't realise that it was now an arm's length away. I reached my hand forward, the urge to feel and then be a part of something so majestic overriding my sense of fear, I watched as it bared it's pointy teeth but didn't bite, leaning it's head lazily to the side as I reached for the spot behind its ear.

"Ky!"

I snapped around and took a step back at my surroundings. My heart was in my throat and I quickly turned around, the snow leopard was gone…the mist was gone…and I…I wasn't on the front steps of Hogwarts. I was standing in a clearing, much like the one Harry and I had spent much of the afternoon in, I couldn't tell if it was the same one considering the darkness of night had more than settled in.

"Ky."

I turned to the crunch of a leaf and rushed forward, all thoughts of how did I get here and where I was flew out my head at the sight of the bleeding man, I reached toward his bleeding chest but he stepped back. His honey hair shading his amber eyes which glowed in the dark night,

"There isn't time. You need to go back to the castle, tell your grandfather…Len's hurt. Mountains." There was blood dripping from his mouth as he crossed the clearing,

"What? What happened to Len? What?" My skin crawled as my voice fought to remain steady,

"Go to him." And with that he turned and there was a deafening click as he disapparated. Go to him? Go to Len? Or go to Nonno? He said mountains, I hurried through the path he emerged from and saw the edge of the mountains that were usually blocked by the dense trees. I was at the edge of Hogsmeade…the edge…at least ten or fifteen minutes running distance from Hogwarts…a lot can happen in ten to fifteen minutes…Len.

I took the step onto the mountain path making my decision, gripping my wand tightly in my hand, I would fight. This was a head held high moment, I know it is. Running away won't help things, help was too far away. Right now help was me. I stayed low as I walked up the path not knowing what danger Len was in. I doubt he came here to mountain climb…what Order business would bring him to these mountain ranges. I then remembered that Sirius had hid in these caves last year when he was in hiding…there were a good few people in hiding of late…wanted people…escaped death eaters. I gripped my wand painfully tight and a shot of excitement zinged up my spine…

I pressed my back to the rock and edged towards the first cave I could make out, my wand lit to ensure I was ready to attack, be it animal or death eater. I turned into the cave, it was quite a spacious one and it went in further than my eyes could see. I took a few steps forward and then slashed my hand up but stopped when I made out the sandy hair-brown eyes pairing.

"Liam?"

"Expelliarmus." My wand flew out of my hand before I could even let out a shocked breath, "Petrificus totalus." Nothing felt different. I could sense my body parts just as normally, but the impulse to move seemed to die out as the signal was sent. Memories of what happened the last time I was frozen assaulted my head and I pushed it aside. Concentrating solely on breaking the spell. I felt warm hands at my waist, stopping the sensation of falling.

I tried talking but couldn't make a sound; Liam came back into my eye line when I felt a cold hard surface on my back. He averted his brown eyes from my own and I watched him step back out of the corner of my eye, the moonlight streaming through the front of the cave. He turned around, his back to me as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching from our right.

I tried moving again but it was useless, the spell was still at the height of its power, I needed to break it…Len was in danger!

"Son! Look at you! You're practically a man."

I could only make out Liam's back at this position; I think he had placed me behind a rock. His back was firm, shoulders wide, he was very much alert and in the defensive. He and his father obviously do not get on well, I continued in my attempt to break the spell but their conversation kept cutting in.

"Don't call me that. I have what you wanted. Let my mother and sister go." His voice quivered over the words but he strengthened it with volume.

I heard the crunch of footsteps and rustling, the tinkling sound of galleons running over each other,

"This is quite a bit of gold boy, where did you get it from?"

"You said you wanted gold, I got you gold. Now let-"

There was the sound of flesh on flesh and Liam's head turned around to the extent that I saw his brown eyes for a moment…they were round with fear. He was trying very hard to come across as strong…but he was terrified.

"YOU do not give ME orders you little bastard. Your mother is my whore! I will do-"

Liam was dashed out of my eye line and I heard the sound of flesh hitting rock, I felt a few stones crumble from above…he must be near me. I gritted my teeth and tried to break the spell, it seemed Liam tried attacking his father and the outcome wasn't in his favour.

"You dare raise a hand against me! _Crucio_." The cave echoed with Liam's screams and I concentrated with all my might to break the spell and block out the painful sound that poked at my heart. I wanted to scream but my mouth stayed resolutely shut.

The screams stopped and the silence that followed was more painful to listen to…was he okay?

"You should be lucky I even accept you as my blood! You should be lucky that you have a chance to be of assistance to me! You should be kissing my feet!"

"Kiss your feet…kiss my arse!" The voice was Liam's but I never heard the polite boy speak like that. If I could smile I would, whatever words his father was shouting though was drowned out by a powerful screech. It was as if two hard surfaces were rubbing against each other against their will. There was suddenly a searing pain across my skull, warmth flooding around the area. I didn't have to think long to know what was happening, I felt rocks hit my arms and my legs and I could see a shower of grey.

I tried harder to break the spell but it just wasn't happening. I could hear sounds of voices through the thunder of the rocks falling and shouts and screams. Suddenly my leg burst with pain as I felt a weight beyond my present comprehension on it,

"Finite incantatem!" It was Liam's voice but I still couldn't see his face, I didn't realise he broke the spell until I could hear my own grunts and my hands push against the huge rock on my left leg. If I only had my wand! I felt another rock hit my arm! Fuck! If I only had my wand.

"Thornton?"

I looked up at the vaguely familiar voice, his face followed suit soon as he ducked out of the way of the falling rocks. I could make out his blonde hair even in the dark cave, his black eyes blending in. Suddenly the pressure lifted off my leg and I was lifted off the ground.

"Liam!" I grabbed his shirt, his attention stolen by trying to manoeuvre us both through the collapsing cave, "Liam! His still in there! Put me down! Liam! LIAM!"

"Stop struggling! You'll be the death of us both!"

I ignored both him and the pain, searching for the Sandy hair through the grey rain. Suddenly the pelting that was so consistent I was presently numb to it, stopped and a gust of wind tossed my hair up around me as the dark of the cave was swapped for the black of the night.

"LIAM!"

"Stop it Thornton! You'll fall!"

We had to get him, he was still in the cave!

"-go of me! Let me go! I have to go! My mother! I have to go! Stupefy! Stupefy!" I watched as the blonde girl deflected Liam's spells effortlessly and pushed him against the wall of rock.

"Shut it! I just saved your arse! Is that how you thank someone for their help!"

Help…help… "Len!" I pushed the boy's chest, struggling to get down.

"Thornton, you have to stop struggling so much! We are on a very narrow ledge!"

"Put me down!" His grip was like steel, didn't he know that I had to run to Len! That Len was in danger or hurt or something. I wriggled so viciously that buttons of his shirt popped off and I could hear Liam fighting with his rescuer on the other side. "Put ME down!"

"_Stupefy. Stupefy_." The last thing I felt was soft skin and a beating heart below its flesh…and glowing green eyes…then the black claimed me…

**Harry's POV **

It was as if I had downed a pint of numbing potion, my body froze completely, for a moment there was no thoughts, no actions, no sounds…life itself had frozen, not just time. All I could see were those beautiful grey eyes…empty…

"Relax, she's just stunned." The word floated through me like fire…stunned…melting everything it touched…thoughts, actions and sounds surged back and there was life again. I pulled my eyes away from the grey and looked at the woman that carried her, it was Kat. She was laying her down on the starch white sheets…the hospital wing…when had we got here? I suddenly saw the scarlet drops spray across the sheets,

"What happened to her leg?"

Kat turned away from the conversation she was having with Snape and looked at me, "She hurt it rock climbing." Her green eyes bore into my own, it was a lie…Ky wasn't rock climbing but Kat was silently telling me to stay quiet.

"Rock climbing?" My hands fisted, that fucking vulture was here. I turned to the toad-like woman and worked on breathing so as to not say anything to her. She had her eyebrows raised in disbelief,

"Yes. I was teaching it to her and William. We didn't expect it to get dark so soon." Kat shook her head in regret, and I looked to the bed on the left of Ky…Liam. The boy that was tied up and nearly eaten by acromantula. Madam Pomfrey came in shooing us all away, bustling around Ky's leg, I wouldn't leave though. I wouldn't make a move. A hand gripped my arm and pulled me away,

"Just walk Potter. Move."

I wanted to gouge his eyes out for moving me but there was a crazy gleam in those black eyes that had me following him out the door. His hand remained closed around my arm and my skin was on end from his repellent aura that surrounded me. Snape ignored me completely; save for the hand on my arm, his black eyes tracing Umbridge's movements as she walked away. When she disappeared from sight, he let go of me as if it burned him too, and barged back into the room, I was not a hair's breadth behind him.

The room was fuller than when we had left, the Saber twins were there as well as Linus and Len, McGonagall, Dumbledore and an elderly lady that I wasn't familiar with, but I had a suspicion was Gabrielle Saber from Ky's description.

"Get her up!" All traces of concern had fled from Kat's voice making me think it was just an act for Umbridge, her green eyes glowered down at Ky, her face raging with anger. "Get her up so I can make her pay for ruining my plans! Months of work…DESTROYED!"

"Headmaster, I have made a concession because you asked for a favour but if this woman continues to berate my patient-"

"I understand Poppy. Miss Karetnikov apologizes and she won't do so again." I had never seen Dumbledore's eyes glower at anybody like they did at Kat, for a fleeting moment I worried that the killer intent that passed me the last time I saw him will come back but it didn't. I walked forward,

"Madam Pomfrey, is her leg hurt badly."

Madam Pomfrey's stern glare melted as she looked at me, "Nothing that can't be fixed Mr Potter. It is quite serious so I've given her a dose of skelegrow and blood replenishing potion."

"And Liam?" Hermione seemed to be the only one that remembered the boy, Pomfrey turned to her,

"He's alright save for a few cuts and bruises…he had traces of the cruciatus curse placed on him so I've given him some Vitamix Tonic for strength…the only thing we can do whilst the body recovers."

Cruciatus curse!

"What happened?" I turned on Kat but her face was still red with anger,

"That's what I'd like to know myself!" She spat at me, "The only way we can find out is if she…" Her voice was rising and she took a deep calming breath…why is she so worked up? "If we wake her up."

"I don't think we should just yet." We all looked at Silvain Saber, "She was hysterical, and that's why Kat stunned her." Kat stunned her! "She kept screaming about Len and she was trying to get out of my hands continuously."

"And the boy was even worse." Selina cut in, "He was out of control, didn't even thank me for saving his life…should have just left him in there."

Hermione glared at Selina but the latter looked unconcerned, Dumbledore stepped forward taking in Ky intently,

"_Enervate."_

The calm grey was wiped out by a dark storm as the emptiness fled to be replaced by thunder, Ky was on her feet in a moment, the anger in her eyes blinding her to her surroundings.

"Len! Len!"

I quickly went forward as her leg gave away, holding her steady against my shoulder. I was afraid to move her, not knowing the degree of her injury and Linus helped me lower her slowly onto the bed. He then had to hold her down onto the bed as she wriggled against his control relentlessly.

"I'm here. I'm here!" Len walked forward, pushing the hair out of her face, with each blink the light came back to her eyes as they roamed over Len, her legs stopped thrashing and her hands relaxed, Linus let go of her.

"What were you doing in that cave?" Kat stood at the foot of her bed, Ky didn't seem to hear what she said though, panic seeping through her eyes again but it didn't spread to her body like before, she snapped her head this way and that seeing nobody, "Liam, where's Liam?"

I stepped in front of her and her eyes finally remained in one place, resting on my own, pleading for answers, "He is OK. He's right next to you but unconscious at the moment but he'll be fine."

She turned and looked to the bed next to her, but instead of putting her mind at ease suddenly her breathing accelerated, she turned to her left, clutching Linus' hand, her eyes boring into his own,

"I need you to do something for me. Please." The sincerity of the expression of pleading on her face was so compelling I could tell that Linus would give her the world if she had asked it of him now,

"Anything."

She took a deep breath, "There is no time for questions, too much time has gone already…I need you to trust me. Both of you." Her eyes shifted from Len's to Linus', they nodded in unison, the look on her face absorbing their attention and everyone else's in the room. Kat even forgot about her interrogation, but I think that had a lot to do with the look Dumbledore bestowed on her.

"Liam's mother and sister are in danger. I need you to help them. Mi will get the details for you."

She turned to Hermione and so did the rest of the room, Hermione's face was distorted with shock, Ky stared at her for a moment and suddenly her face cleared and she nodded, "Follow me."

Hermione turned on her heel and shot out of the room, Linus and Lenzo following suit.

"You're sending your brothers to aid death eaters…but why am I so surprised, you met with one today."

I turned to Kat, my anxiety at Ky's injury put at ease by her consciousness and I was able to feel the fury reign in my veins at the accusation in her voice, "Ky wasn't meeting any death eaters. You best start talking to her with some respect or leave."

She cocked one dark eyebrow at me, I wasn't threatened though. I wasn't about to stand here in silence and let someone accuse Ky of such a thing.

"I agree with Potter." Silvaine Saber stepped forward, "I was stationed outside the cave and heard most of the conversation that went on between Yardley and the kid, I didn't hear her voice. It was as if she wasn't even there."

"Well she was there! And because of that fact, YOU had to go play hero and didn't chase down Yardley like you were supposed to. And he got away." Kat glared at Saber.

"What, did you expect me to just leave her there?"

"I expect you to do your job!"

"Stop." Dumbledore's voice was normal in every way, tone, volume…yet the two stopped as if he had shouted a swear. "Kyrianna, I understand what happened in the cave." He did? Because I was still painfully clueless, "What I do not understand is how you came to be there."

Ky turned away from the window she was staring out of, uninterested in the fight between Saber and Kat. She looked at Dumbledore…her eyes brimming with thoughts as if he had asked her the meaning of life itself. I sat down on the bed and her hands quickly found mine…OK…something was definitely wrong…

"Kyrianna?"

"Where's…where is he? The blonde guy from the Order?"

Everybody turned and looked at Silvaine at her question, who in turn looked at his sister in confusion,

"No. Not him. The other guy. He was the one that told me that Len was in danger." Her voice rose and it seemed her moments of thinking brought back her memory with a vengeance.

"Mum!" Our heads snapped to the left, Liam had sat up fast, his eyes popping open overflowing with crazy; the spell must have naturally worn off. He looked to his left and his right, brown eyes zooming around the room growing wilder by the moment.

"What blonde guy?"

Ky ignored Kat, her attention on Liam, "Liam, it's OK. I sent help-"

He wasn't paying attention to her, his feet on the floor and his hand searching frantically through his body probably looking for his wand,

"Rheines. Get back on that bed. Now." Snape was so quiet I had forgotten he was even here. Liam shook his head.

"No. No. My mother." He didn't seem bothered by what anyone had to say, "My sister." He continued whispering to himself looking for his wand.

"Help was sent, you're to remain in that bed." Snape used that tone that shouldn't be tested.

Liam walked towards the exit and I pushed Ky back on her own bed as she sprung forward to stop him. It wasn't necessary as he stopped on his own, his eyes wide and stuck on the entrance. I let go of Ky and turned around…that was quick.

Linus and Len stood in the doorway, not a hair out of place, Hermione hovered behind them but it wasn't her brown head that had Liam rooted to the spot, it was the small brown head that was soldered to Hermione's shoulder. The little girl turned around and upon seeing Liam, parted from Hermione immediately and ran to him, her sobs echoing in the room. He dropped to his knees and held her to him as if he was clutching at the last straws of his life, his voice calling out for his mother grating at my heart. I closed my eyes and turned away, the sight too painful…Linus and Len's expression answered the only question that needed to be asked.

Ky's hand held my own firmly but I felt no pain, just relief at her touch, her eyes were out the window again.

"We found the place…too late."

"No Lenzo. Not too late, Miss Rheines is testament to that." Dumbledore's words were fruitless to the Thornton brothers; it wasn't a result if they didn't save everybody. It was a thought I firmly believed in too,

"And Yardley?" I had a feeling it wasn't concern that had Kat asking that question, Linus spared her a depreciative look.

"Dead."

"You two couldn't keep him alive!" Kat shouted, kicking the side of the bed in frustration.

"Do you have any remorse? Those children are orphans because of you!"

"I didn't ask their father to be a death eater!"

"But you went in a completely low and revolting way of catching him." Len took a step forward, bearing down on Kat, "You involved a fourteen year old boy in a cave-in! And my sister!"

"Your sister wasn't supposed to be there and I had a retrieval plan for the kid! This is why you guys wanted me in the Order. I get results, when is the last time you two brought any sort of information in! Yardley is a worm, a worm who was going to lead us to a pit full of snakes and I wasn't about to just pass up the opportunity when I received information that he was meeting his son in the Hogsmeade Caves. And if your sister wasn't there, Silvaine would have got Yardley, Selina would have saved the boy and the mother wouldn't be dead. So if you want to blame anybody for them being orphans, blame your sister for not being able to keep her nose out of business of no concern to her!"

I was on my feet but I had to wait in line to get to her for the outrageous statement she just made, Linus had to literally hold Len back from physically assaulting Kat whilst Hermione had more trouble with taming me.

"Harry, no." I stopped at the voice…the tone exactly what I wanted to prevent. It was that horrid soft, insecure voice that stopped me from…I don't even know what I was going to do. I turned away from Kat, concentrating on Ky to calm me down. She was listening…she believed what Kat said…

"Don't listen to her."My voice rang across the room, anger adding volume.

She turned away from me, looking at Dumbledore, a defeated look on her face. "I didn't mean to go to the caves. I thought Len was in danger, and knew that Hogwarts was too far away to get help."

"Why did you think I was hurt though?"

She opened her mouth to speak but then her eyebrows cinched together, "That guy from the Order told me. The blonde one, the new one."

I stared in confusion and was sure I wasn't the only one; the only new male, blonde Order member was Silvaine Saber.

"I didn't tell you anything. I didn't even know you were in that cave."

"Not you." Ky gave him a dark look, "The other guy. Shit…I never got his name." She took in each of our faces in confusion.

"There is no other new guy Ky." Hermione stood next to the bed.

Ky left my hand and straightened up, her nostrils flaring and eyes wide, "The guy! With the blonde hair! He was at the engagement party! And at the wedding reception." I thought back to both occasions, "I even saw him once in Hogwarts!"

"You've been meeting with a guy whose name you don't even have?" Linus stepped forward, a mixture of concern and confusion on his face.

Ky shook her head, "I didn't realise I didn't know his name until now! It didn't matter because he's part of the Order." She turned to Dumbledore, "He was in Grimmauld Place. He's part of the Order because he wanted to tell on me for using polyjuice potion because he could smell the bicorn horn."

"That has-"

"No scent, I know." She turned to Snape, "I told him that when he came for the wedding reception but he just left. I had no idea how he had found out I was in disguise because nobody else did and nothing was wrong with the potion. I brewed it to perfection." She muttered the last part to herself, her eyes unfocused.

"Someone managed to…break into Grimmauld Place…and Hogwarts? Unnoticed? Impossible." McGonagall stared at Dumbledore in shock, conveying all our thoughts.

"He was bleeding. Badly injured. I thought he was doing Order business with Len when I found him in that clearing in Hogsmeade."She was breathless, her eyes boring into all of us, confused as to why we didn't understand, her fingers trembling and her eyes saucers of determination, willing us to understand.

"Why were you in Hogsmeade in the first place?"

"Someone was calling me. Shouting for me and then I saw this… snow leopard on the outside steps and the next thing I was in…" She stopped, licking her lips and leaning forward, "I know it sounds absurd."

"Snow Leopards? In Scotland?"

"I think it was a patronus. He must have sent for help and it found me and brought me there so I could help Len."

"But Len wasn't hurt and Patronus' do not work like that." She shook her head at Kat, nostrils wide. I reached for her hand but she evaded my touch, gesturing with them for emphasis,

"I know what I saw OK!"

"Please describe this man Kyrianna?"

Not even a moment later she started describing him rapidly, not a beat missed…no hesitation whatsoever. "Blonde hair. Honey to be specific, amber eyes. Linus' age, very tall, thin, broad shoulders, handsome face. Well dressed, a bit snarky. Kind of pretentious."

"Amber eyes?"

We all turned to the old voice, the old lady hadn't said a word this whole time. "Yes, I'm positive. They were so light…like gold, you don't see that often. You must remember him!" She looked at all of us, angry that we were not seeing the picture that was so vividly painted in her mind. I reached for her hand this time and she let me hold it, she looked into my eyes, "You must remember him, he was standing right there in the Drawing room. Right there!"

"Is this him?"

The old lady had walked to Ky, holding a picture out to her. Ky let go of my hand, turning to the picture. Not even a second of studying the picture and her face broke into a beatific smile of relief, "YES! Yes! That is him!"

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore's blue eyes were dull,

"Positive. A hundred percent." She breathed a sigh of relief, "You guys got me thinking I imagined the whole thing." She laughed, her face dissolving into its usual carefree expression, "What is his name? For the record. I should really start asking those simple questions."

"Sylvestre. Sylvestre Saber…ma petite abeile." Ky's laughter vanished, the flush from the laughing draining away leaving her in pale faced shock at what the old lady had said. "My dead son."

A/N: Anybody care's to hazard a guess?

I hope you enjoyed that chapter,

….please review!

Kalina


	58. Princess of Delusions

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 58**

**Harry's POV **

Silence spread through the room like an appalling rash, all eyes on Ky, but I doubt anybody saw her as much as I did. Over these few months I had learnt every wrinkle and crease of her face to mean something but right now she was going through the emotions with such speed I barely could catch up. I watched as the disbelief washed off her face as she stared into the picture, grey eyes sharp and darting this way and that ensuring he really was the guy she was talking to…there was no doubt in her eye…only wide eyed fear…and then slowly, in a way that I believed only she could execute, in a blink all the fear was gone. When I saw the grey again they were steely with determination,

"So…so she's been seeing a ghost?" Linus' voice was unusually uncertain.

"He wasn't a ghost." The volumes of the two voices heightened as they fused with each other, the two voices were different but the tones were the same, absolute certainty. I could understand why Ky would know that he wasn't a ghost, considering she was the one that had seen the guy, but Madame Saber? I looked at the old lady and watched as a painful expression crossed her face and she slowly closed her eyes.

"Are you positive?" Dumbledore addressed the question to Madame Saber and she nodded, her eyes still closed,

"Searched for him myself. My son is not a ghost." She spoke as if she was revealing her deepest darkest secret. What did search for him myself mean? She was an expert in divination…did she somehow know how to find out if someone had chosen to stay on as a ghost? I could tell that her admittance wasn't something to be proud of at the look on both Hermione's and McGonagall's faces…meddling with the business of the undead…sounds awfully a lot like dark magic.

"Maybe he…" Len stopped, looking nervously at the old woman, it seemed he was going to ask a very insensitive question…the question that was on my mind. Maybe her son wasn't dead, maybe he was alive…alive and after Ky for some reason. Well there were lots of reasons actually.

"No, that's not a possibility." Dumbledore answered his grandson's incomplete question and looked at Madame Saber, "Even if Sylvester were still alive it would not explain his appearance considering his death was almost a century ago."

The room descended into more silence but I could hear the rattling of everybody's thoughts as they flew through their minds trying to make sense of this. Ky continued staring at the picture, her face blank.

He wasn't a ghost. He was dead. But she had seen him…spoken to him…met him just before she was nearly killed by a cave-in.

"Grandchildren!" Hermione shouted out. Her eureka moment was replaced by red faced embarrassment as the room's occupants turned to her. She sidled slowly to the left, obscuring her image behind my own, she picked the craziest moments to become shy.

Ky however stared at her in wide eyed wonder, "Of course. You are brilliant Mi! That explains why he looks so much like that photo. Remember Nonno's photo in my locket looks just like Linus!"

"Not possible either. My son doesn't have any children. I checked." Madame Saber stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes as she spoke, daring him to comment on her statement. He didn't react in the way she obviously expected though, he continued to look at her…sadly. Madame Saber's defensive stance softened and she looked back at Ky, "Have you been taking your tonic?"

"Yes." Hermione and I answered together; nobody knew better that Ky was taking her medication than we did. Considering we took it amongst ourselves to ensure that she did so daily.

"Even if it were a descendant of his, it still does not explain how he was in Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts and nobody saw him." Len looked two seconds away from violence, ready to take his confusion out on somebody's face.

"Because Ky isn't known to have seen things that nobody else can." Linus' voice was a dark whisper that rustled through the room, it was startling how alike his and Dumbledore's thinking faces were, down to the twinkle in the eye.

"You think that I imagined the whole thing!" I jumped slightly as she screamed at her brother, my left ear getting most of the damage.

"What other explanation is there? Nobody else has seen this man-"

"I know the difference between what's real and what's imaginary! I'm not an idiot!"

"Nobody is calling you an idiot Ky-"

"Well I see the implication! I did not imagine that whole thing!"

"I'm not saying you imagined it, I'm saying he was one of your visions."

"I know the difference between a vision and what's real! That wasn't a vision! I'm not some psychotic psychic person that has lost control of-"

"Ky, calm down." I pushed her back into the bed, her anger pulling her higher and higher until sitting up just won't do and she needed to be on her feet, she swatted my hands away but didn't get off the bed, Linus stepped forward, his face a conundrum of feelings,

"I am not saying that. Would you please just listen? Please. A man, who nobody but you has seen…lead you…entranced you…to a place so dangerous if Silvain wasn't there you could possibly have died. Are you a hundred percent sure that it was not a vision."

"Yes! I am. And he didn't lead me to the mountains, he wanted me to go to Hogwarts for help-"

"For Len. Who was neither hurt nor there in those mountains. He lied to you. He meant for you to get hurt."

"Well we shouldn't be wasting our time debating about this shit, we should be out there looking for him then!" She looked at Dumbledore, "Nonno, I know what I saw and it was not a vision. He was real!"

"I don't deny that Kyrianna." The red was slowly fading from her face, the fury in her eyes melting, "I don't deny that you think he is real. But from the facts we have gathered it is impossible. If Grimmauld Place was infiltrated, both myself and Sirius would have known and no person that crosses these walls am I not aware of. This is all aside from the fact that the man you speak of is long since dead and…considering your gift."

"It wasn't a vision! There was no dizziness, no headaches, no bleeding! Founders! You people should know this well enough considering you harp on about it all the time!"

"Visions don't always come with side effects. In the beginning your brain takes quite a toll trying to adapt but as time goes on the side effects do ware of. In my prime I could have a vision of such clarity that I could tell you the time of day by the amount of light in the room…so clear I sometimes thought that it was real." The old lady spoke from the back row of Ky's visitors.

"I'm not you." Linus looked down at her at the rude remark but Ky's eyes were only for the lady at the back row, "I know the difference between real and fake and he was real! And if anyone of you decide to use your grey matter you might wonder how did I have a vision of a stranger! Someone I have never seen before, who right now apparently doesn't exist."

I didn't understand why she was being so defensive and looked at her in shock. I understood why she would be frustrated when people didn't believe her but Ky wasn't unreasonable. Facts were being presented to her that she just refused to see.

"If we had to sit here and try to work out the way your mind and your visions work we would be here the whole day." Kat's voice rang with boredom that didn't reach her sharp green eyes, "I'm sure you know that Dumbledore. What we should be discussing is how to ensure this doesn't happen again so she won't jeopardise any of my future missions."

"Or endanger her life." Len scowled at Kat and she smirked,

"That too. It's obvious these visions do not bode well yet you lot have done nothing to stop it."

"I have given her-"

"A numbing tonic. Yes I know Madame Saber but it obviously doesn't work!" Kat rolled her eyes at Madame Saber, "If anything is clear is, it is that this child has an ability far greater than we imagined. And you know who likes abilities like that now don't you?"

"Don't speak of me as if-"

"Shut it! You have caused enough trouble for one day and I cannot stand another moment of this drivel!"

Kat moved her head lazily to the left as Ky threw the pair of surgical scissors on her bedside at her face.

"KY!" My voice was drowned out by many voices screaming the same thing but Kat just laughed, turning to Dumbledore,

"You know these visions need to stop, you also know I have a way of making that happen."

Dumbledore remained silent, the very fact that he didn't respond meant that he was considering whatever option he and Kat had previously discussed.

"Don't listen to her Albus, we don't know enough about-"

"Oh Madame Saber, stop pretending that you give a shit about the girl. All you care about is that she's some kind of wunderkind and you're afraid that my solution might be a permanent one."

"I am not afraid that it might be a permanent one, I know it would be. That amount of Vikadel could destroy her chances of ever seeing again! That is not your choice, nor mines to make."

"Wait…you mean there is a way to stop these visions. You knew about this?" Linus glared at Dumbledore.

"Miss Karetnikov had come to me with an answer but Gabrielle disagreed-"

"Because she wants Ky to be some psychic powerhouse! Because she doesn't want her to lose her ability! Well screw that! Whatever needs to be done to keep her safe must be done, even if she can never have these damned visions again. They've brought her nothing but pain and this time she nearly died." Len screamed at nobody in particular.

"I'm so happy that everyone knows what I WANT! Yet nobody is shutting up for a moment to realise we are fighting over nothing as I DID NOT have a vision!"

"Stop arguing the fact and just accept it. Everybody else has." Kat snapped at her but she didn't flinch, she then did something she hadn't done for moments. She turned to me, her grey eyes seeping into my own, she wanted me to say that I don't accept the fact. That I don't think it was a vision. I ducked my head down, it was too painful to look into those grey eyes any longer, a moment more and I might just lie and take her side. "See. Everyone." Kat's snide voice made me feel like I drove the dagger in Ky's back deeper.

"Ky, principessa, nobody thinks any less of you. Nobody thinks you're crazy or insane or whatever else you're calling it. We just want you to stay safe and the only way it seems is if these visions stop. You don't need to be able to tell the future to be a great witch. Look at the Old Man, he can barely tell the time yet he's considered to be one of the best wizards ever." Len looked at her, eyes shining sincerely.

"I won't allow myself to wake up one day only to receive a letter saying you jumped off the highest tower in this castle because snow leopards lead you there and some man told you to jump. There is nothing more important to us than your safety. I will do anything to ensure that. Even receive your hatred. " Linus turned from his sister to Kat, "Do you have this Vikadel?"

"I can have the potion made in an hour."

"That's unnecessary. No brew goes past her lips if I'm not the hand at the cauldron." Snape made his way out of the wing, "It shouldn't be that much different from the one I brewed for Madame Saber. Leave the ingredients on my table."

Kat rolled her eyes and followed Snape.

"Nonno." I turned to Ky, her nose was flared and she gripped the sheet in her hand tightly, nothing pained me more than the tears that were pooled in her eyes, "Please don't let Linus do this."

Dumbledore placed his hand on her head, "I cannot. Even if he were not your chief guardian I wouldn't stop him Kyrianna because I believe the decision he has made is the right one. One day you will see that this is all done for your own good."

"You have no right to take this power away from me."

She didn't look at Linus, her eyes already out the window when Dumbledore denied her request. The tears streamed down her face and my heart panged.

"My duty is to keep you safe."

"Safe, but not happy?"

"That ability has brought you not a drop of happiness. You were perfectly fine before it came along and you will be just as great after."

"I don't think there's ever been a before. And if you take this away, I don't think there would be an after. " Her voice was soft and I closed my eyes, I couldn't stand another moment of her tears. I heard footsteps as everyone walked out, when I opened my eyes it was just me and Hermione, Ky was still staring out the window. Hermione walked towards the chair at her bedside and I followed to the other,

"Leave."

My heart stopped at the venom in her voice and Hermione stared wide eyed, "Ky. I understand that you are upset but you don't need this ability. You're amazing and you don't need to be able to-"

"What I don't need are people who don't have my back. What I don't need are people who stand there silently and watch on when I need them…" She took a deep breath, the tears falling down faster and she wiped at them roughly with her hands.

"Ky-"

"GET OUT!" She pulled her hands away from her eyes and I stepped back at the sight. She was red eyed from the tears but that didn't scare me, it was her eyes. Those beautiful grey eyes…which always shined up at me with this light of pride, of mischief…which now was dulled with disappointment so potent that I could do nothing but turn away from it and heed her words…

A/N: Please review, I would love to know your thoughts

Kalina


	59. Flowers for my Valentine

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 59**

**Theo's POV **

I watched unnoticed as usual as person after person left the hospital wing, Kitten really did know how to attract a crowd, didn't she? I stepped back, the guy with dark hair almost like Kitten's except for its slight streaks of auburn, bustled past me almost knocking me over. His blue eyes were identical to that of the headmaster's except for the fury that burned in them…I never saw Dumbledore glower at anyone like that before…so this was Linus Thornton.

"Sorry." The other guy apologised, his hair was a shade darker than Linus Thornton's but the real difference lay in his eyes. Even with its hazel shade it conveyed the same fury that his brother's did yet he was controlled enough to apologize for his brother's mistake.

"Think nothing of it." He was almost down the corridor by the time I responded, he turned around, stared at me for a moment in confusion. Well this was strange, I never thought he would remember me but I could tell he was beating his brain to a pulp trying to place my face.

"Christmas Ball, last year. He called the blonde kid for Ky."

"Ahhh…" Lenzo Thornton nodded in recognition at his brother's words. That was quite a feat, even in the mood he was in Linus Thornton paid attention to detail that could very well rival my own, "Did she ever learn your name?"

I smirked on the outside but furrowed my brows inwardly, "Nope." I wasn't lying, Kitten never called me by my proper name, enjoying her little nickname much more. He nodded and followed his brother, leaving me alone in the corridor with my thoughts.

It would seem the roles reversed when the older brother was stressed. Judging by the way they handled things with Draco last year, I would think that the hot-headed one was Lenzo. Linus was all rationale…I guess it made sense for Lenzo to become the logic minded one of the two when times got tough, if they both went around knocking into random people…I do see where Kitten get's her bite from.

I side stepped again, "You'd think this corridor was two feet wide the way you lot manoeuvre about it."

Potter turned around, his eyes a glare of green, "Fuck off Nott."

I chuckled silently has the black haired boy walked away, there was something extremely funny about Potter swearing, like a pup trying to bite. My silent laughter stopped at the soft footsteps, I turned around…and for once there was nothing.

For one unprecedented moment my mind was blank…I watched the liquid slide down her soft cheek and my eyebrows furrowed,

"Kitten is angry at you?"

I could tell that Kitten was alright, if she had been grievously hurt Snape would not have looked so calm when he left the wing earlier. I was with Daphne earlier in the year, when she told him about the incident at the quidditch match and no matter how hard the man tried, his face couldn't remain expressionless as his eyes burned with the need to throttle Pucey. The man had iron restraint, I couldn't even stop myself from punching Crabbe when he flung that curse at Granger at that infamous match and she's practically nobody to me.

Kitten's brothers were angry but not matching anger. One was angrier than the other. If she had been hurt the younger one wouldn't have joked with me let alone apologised. This means that the older one had to do something that would cause all that anger…he was the older one…the one who called the shots. Judging from the way those blonde twins were arguing as they walked past moments ago, something happened in that wing that caused many different opinions. Linus had chosen the option that made Kitten angry at him.

But Potter pissed her off as well, he had all the intention of staying there considering he didn't leave with the first lot of people but Kitten had a different idea which explained the pup trying to bite routine. But Granger…Kitten never fights with Granger.

"How do you even know she's angry?"

I smirked but it was hard to hold on my face, the liquid pooled at the tip of her chin and I had this strange urge to catch it in my palm.

"Nott?"

I looked away from the tear and at her large cocoa eyes, rewinding her words in my head to remember the question, the tears still distracting me, "Self defensive anger. Her brothers and Potter. They were portraying defensive anger. If she was hurt it would have been offensive, raging, want to chop of heads, vengeance kind of stuff. Defensive anger is the yin to the offensive angers yang and who knows how to yang better than our Kitten. Handkerchief?"

She wiped her face with her hands completely missing the drop at the tip of her chin, her eyes defensive, "It's fine-"

"I insist." I held the handkerchief out for her and she looked at me and then down at the plain white handkerchief as if it was showing her the finger, "Its snot free, I promise."

She tentatively took it, carefully ensuring our fingers do not touch and mopped her face slowly. The red tinge that presented itself because of her tears was not receding, if anything her cheeks were flushed darker.

"Will you stop that?"

"What?" I was truly unsure what she meant; I was doing nothing at all.

"Staring!" She snapped out the word and I raised my eyebrows, I was always staring. That's what I do. Nobody ever asked me to stop it before because nobody ever noticed. "And as you can tell Ky is in no mood for flowers, actually she's never-"

"In the mood for flowers. Here."I held the orchid out to her and she looked down at it as if it was mooning her. "It's not poisonous, I promise."

"You know what, give it to Ky. She may not like it but at least it serves its intended purpose."

"Its intended purpose is for you. Or are red orchids not your favourite flower?" I looked down at the single flower in confusion, where did I go wrong?

"They're not."Well that's not right. I was almost positive that red orchids were her favourite flower. When we had to turn silk into flowers in the beginning of the year in transfiguration, the five times she successfully transformed the silk into a red orchid.

For the second time today my thoughts ran blank. I looked up at her, face red and little tinkles of laughter flying out her pink lips,

"What?"

She wiped a tear out of her eye…why was she crying again? "It's just your face."

"That's kind of rude-"

She bristled back, wide eyed, "No, no I mean your expression. You look very confused."

"I am and I don't like it. Red orchids are your favourite flower."

Her smile widened, "That sounds awfully a lot like a statement. In that case, fifty percent Mr Nott."

"You like red but not orchids?"

"No. I like orchids but not red ones."

"Then how come you kept turning the silk into red orchids."

"Well the silk was red wasn't it?"

"Why did you choose the red silk, if it's not your favourite colour?"

She laughed, "I didn't choose the red silk. All us Gryffindor's received red silk."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, how could I not see that. I opened my eyes, "It's blue. Your pencil case is blue. That's your favourite colour."

"Wrong again, my pencil case is blue because my book covers are blue and my book covers are blue because my bag is blue and my bag is blue because that's the only colour it came in."

Well that made sense, her need to coordinate was a given.

"You could just ask you know?"

"Ask what?"

"Ask what my favourite colour is."

I don't ask questions. It was unnecessary when all the answers are right in front of you. Yet here I was, about to ask her a question for the second time today,

"What's your favourite colour?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it. I couldn't help noticing how her upper lip pouted out at the action, she then ran her lower lip to the side, catching it by the corner with her teeth. It suddenly got very hot,

"Thank you for helping me earlier on."

What? Not only did she not answer my question but she also made a bizarre statement. Oh, she's talking about me telling her where the Rheines lived.

"Did they make it there in time?"

She stopped biting her lip and looked at me shocked. I guess she thinks I didn't know that Emerson Yardley was threatening the life of his wife and child considering she had just asked for the address of Liam's mum and ran off without an explanation earlier on. It wasn't necessary though, I was the one that told Draco the best way to help Liam is to give him the money. Draco thought the man was bluffing when he sent that letter to the kid, thinking if Liam just said he couldn't get the money he'd back off. Draco's problem is that he placed too much importance on past precedence. He remembered his dad speaking about what a wimp Yardley was in school but what he forgets is that the man was in Azkhaban for the last ten years. Prison changed people and obviously Yardley wasn't immune to its effect. The fact that Hermione had asked for the address meant something went very wrong with the drop off that made Dumbledore's people get involved. There's only one thing that could go wrong when someone is holding hostages,

"Was it his mother or sister?" She looked up, her eyes sad.

"Mother."

I sighed. The kid must be a mess, I hope they at least left his little sister with him. I never met Azelia Rheines, the family not even running in the same circle as my own, but from the way the boy reacted when he got the letter made me think she was not your typical Slytherin mum. All us Snakes love our mothers', no arguments there…we just didn't like them. Liam liked his mother. Granger looked on the verge of tears,

"You're close to your mother."

People are selfish creatures. Anything, no matter how minuscule that happens in this world, we always relate it to ourselves. Crying when you hear bad news about someone else is just projecting how you yourself would feel if it would have happened to you,

"I don't see why that is either here nor there. I just think it's horrible what that man did and he deserved what he got."

So Yardley was dead. Granger was glowering at me, did I say something? Or maybe it's something I wasn't saying; I think she thinks I don't feel bad for Liam. I had the sudden urge to make my face look sad and then pushed it away quickly, when did it matter what emotion I presented to the world.

"How long would it take Kitten's leg to heal?" I unlike Potter knew she was just stunned when I saw her, I also noticed the bloody mess that was her leg, as well as bruises all down her arms and one on her face but Madam Pomfrey fixed those faster than a sneeze. Her face descended further into sadness if that's even possible. Crap…I completely forgot that they were now fighting, I knew better than to ask why but I should have remembered not to ask at all.

"It'll be fine in a day or two."

"Whatever she said, she doesn't mean it. She's always saying things she doesn't mean and hitting people when that was never her intention, she could never stay angry at you."

"Well that's two things you were horribly wrong with today." She sighed, and took the flower from my hand, I think she was so distracted by her thoughts she forgot to push it away as I held it out to her.

She walked down the corridor,

"Granger?"

She turned, one dark eyebrow raised over her watery brown eyes, "What Nott?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

She sighed and I smiled as she rolled her big eyes at me, "Thanks for the flower and a happy Valentine's Day to you too Nott."

I frowned, "I meant what's your favourite colour?"

I heard her tinkling laugh as she continued down the corridor, my smile widened…remembering the smile that I managed to evoke on her face earlier, despite her sadness…a very happy Valentine's Day indeed.

A/N: So what do you guys think of Hermione and Theo?

Please review, your thoughts are invaluable to me.

Kalina


	60. Words sharper than swords

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 60**

**Harry's POV **

"Still doesn't explain how it's possible?"

Ron's voice was processed vaguely in the back of my mind as I leaned against the wall opposite the large doors. Two minutes, it took us two minutes to get to the first floor corridor all the way from the common room, that's how well we knew the route here…I suddenly had a newfound dislike for the hospital wing.

"How what is possible? Ronald, I cannot believe you, really. Firstly, Neville is our friend! And you just suggesting that he isn't worthy-"

"I'm not saying he isn't 'worthy' of Alya Bellamy. I'm just saying…making out in broom cupboards every other night? With a ten? Not many men are worthy of that?"

"A ten? A ten of what?"

I cut across their conversation, knowing that any explanation of how Ron rates girls was going to result in a very long argument, "He did say twelve, right?"

_I watched as Ron walked away, off to quidditch practice which means it was already six. It was Wednesday, Ky was supposed to be out of the Hospital Wing by Monday evening. I ran a finger across her opened palm, her fingers unusually cold. Maybe we should ask for a bed closer to the fire. _

_The Hospital Wing was empty save for the three of us, Ky was asleep and I was just as silent, staring at her. Hermione made the only noise, the soft scratching of her quill against parchment a pleasant background sound. _

"_Maybe they should bring in a specialist?" I voiced the thought for the tenth time today._

"_A specialist for what Potter? To monitor her sleeping?" I glowered at him, his back to me as he arranged the potions at her bedside. Maybe they had to undergo stealth training in Death Eater camp…I hated being surprised like that. I schooled my features, the shock on my face at his voice dissipating, Hermione was having a harder time, she had knocked a whole bottle of ink down. _

_I watched as he tinkered away, he was quite a creature of habit. Come in at six, pretend to be looking at her stock of potions, watch her continuously out of the corner of his eye, leave. Guess they didn't teach him about being inconspicuous in Death Eater camp. _

"_She has been asleep for quite some time, Professor Snape."_

_Hermione spoke with a politeness only she managed to muster when talking to this…man. He didn't turn away from his fake tinkering, I watched as the red plagued Hermione's cheeks, embarrassed at being ignored. Well serves her right for trying to converse with him in the first place. _

"_Considering the external damage inflicted in the cave-in, coupled with the internal damage inflicted by the Vikadel, four days of solid sleep is no cause for concern. If anything, it's a good sign."_

"_Internal damage? Good sign?"_

_I heard him sigh at my question, "Why am I not surprised that you are so blissfully ignorant Potter. Vikadel is an extremely rare root, only found in the islands east of Asia. Furthermore its potency is such that I used one strand in her potion. One strand, that enables the potion to be viable and biologically active in her body for more than three months. The intention of the potion is to internally damage her clairvoyant ability, so not only is she recovering from the cave-in injuries but the injury to her inner psyche. Four days of uninterrupted sleep is an excellent sign, it means she hasn't rejected the potion and that it is in effect. Her sleep is testament to her recovery. Now I will leave it to Miss Granger to explain what all those big confusing words mean."_

_I almost let out a snarl at the last part. Arse. He turned and walked to the door, _

"_She should be up at twelve tomorrow."_

_He was almost out the door as Hermione shouted her thanks. _

My head snapped up as the door open and I straightened up. There was a niggling at the pit of my stomach as if someone was tugging at my intestines, snap out of it! You shouldn't feel nervous of your own girlfriend. I caught the expression on Hermione's face, looks like she was feeling the exact same way. Ron was as carefree as usual and a pang of jealousy ran through me, he wasn't there. He didn't have to make the incredibly hard decision of going against her will.

I turned my attention back to the door, my mind in a stagnant hover. Ky nodded her head at whatever Madam Pomfrey said and walked towards us, she was in her school uniform, her eyes downcast, obscured by the dark waves that flowed across her face. Do I go forward? Hug her? Or stand here…was she even talking to me?

"Your hair looks like crap."

Her head snapped up at Ron's voice and my urge to slap him on the head disappeared at the smile on her face, "I can brush my hair, but whatever could you do with your face?"

Made brave by her playful words, I walked forward quickly, pulling her bag off her shoulder for me to carry, "I can manage." In a blink, the light from her laughter dulled and her eyes looked at me darkly. Well that answered my question on whether she was talking to me. I just shouldn't expect kind words any time soon.

"I see Kinky managed to bring your stuff up to you. I wasn't sure if you were feeling cold but I packed a jumper just in case."

"Thanks."

Hermione's face fell at the cool voice that held no gratitude. We had discussed this though, and expected this. It didn't make it hurt any less.

"Where are you going?" She stopped walking down the stairs and turned to look up at me, I could almost imagine her raising an eyebrow at me…but her face remained stoic,

"Potions."

"You don't have to come to potions. You have the rest…" She continued walking down the stairs and Hermione practically ran after her, "rest of the day off. You should rest."

She didn't respond, Hermione glanced at me, practically on the verge of tears.

"Ky, why don't we go up to the common room? What's one skipped potions class."

"I'd rather go for the potion class if that's my options."

I stopped. So did Ron and Hermione, but Ky kept on walking.

"Harry…"

"It's OK Hermione." I schooled my features to hide the pain at the lightning bolt she just plunged into my chest and continued down the stairs. Not only was I unsure of what move to make next…I was unsure about her feelings for me entirely…

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

I waited impatiently, drumming my fingers on the armchair. I could hear the twins laughing nearby; the common room was busy as always. I looked down at my watch, it was already nine.

"Sorry I'm late. These two first years tried sneaking into the forbidden forest. Well actually they didn't even get past the front door."

"It's OK. Can you go and…" I had just come from occlumency, Ron was at quiditch practice and Hermione had just come from prefect duty. Ky was alone for the past few hours and I was eager to try and resolve the situation. I didn't know if she would come down if I asked her too…she didn't speak a word to me in potions class. But then again she never spoke to anyone else either.

"I'll go up and tell her you're waiting for her."

"Thanks Hermione." She wiggled her way through the packed room and I pulled out the map. I think it's best we have this conversation as private as possible, either the Room of Requirement or the Revolving Tower. I'll ask her which she preferred…if she even decides to come down.

"She's not in the dorm." I tried not to panic unnecessarily…this was different from Saturday. She never told me she would be up in the dorm; I just assumed that she would be. She might be in her lab. She probably was there. I looked towards the dungeons on the map, not seeing her anywhere there.

"There." Hermione pointed to her name, she was on the third floor, standing halfway down the corridor outside Charms, the passageway near the shortcut to the library. She probably was on her way back from the library…she went to the library? She rather visit the library than spend time with me? This was worse than I thought.

"Thanks Hermione."I pocketed the map and manoeuvred my way out of the room, I was on the third floor in moments. We were a few minutes from end of curfew so I carried the cloak just in case. I walked past the Charms classroom and turned left, it was strange…I should have bumped into her by now, but then again I was running more than walking. Plus, I noticed she was walking much slower earlier on, her leg wasn't completely OK. I reached the passage I spotted her on and stopped…

I could see all the way down, the passage was straight which ended in the portrait which guarded the library entrance, but she wasn't in sight. There was a cold wind that caused the candles to sputter but not go out, Hogwarts candles were immune to the wind, I walked closer to the candle, pulling out the map...growing more confused by the second.

There was my name shining up at me, and not two feet ahead was Ky's. I tore my eyes away from the map and looked up again. Nothing. I walked forward quickly,

"Fuck."

The swear flew out of my mouth before my lip hit the floor in a painful thud. The space between the two brackets was thrown into darkness and my foot must have caught on something, I sat up, wiping the trickle of blood from my cut lip and readjusting my glasses.

I looked down at what I had tripped on, squinting in the dark, but my eyes adjusted quickly due to the familiarity. How many times did I run my fingers over that soft calf, how many times did my eyes roam over those tan legs?

The floor was to my knees in a heartbeat as I kneeled over grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up, I had carried her in my arms countless of times but there was a heaviness to her body that chilled me to the bone, my voice was a rasp whisper as I called for her, urging her to open her eyes, I touched her face, her smooth cold cheek…the blood on my finger mixing with the one that stained her face.

"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~"~"~"~""~"~

"- stay a day longer but she insisted she's OK. Spends more time in this wing than out of it, can you lot take that kafuffle outside and let me work in peace! Headmaster-"

"I know Poppy." Dumbledore ushered us out the door and I leaned against the wall, much like I did earlier on. I'm beginning to hate this wall.

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone?" Linus' face was pale; he had just got back on some Order business when he got the message and flooed right over. Len wasn't back from his mission so there was nobody around to placate him.

"Yes." I told him for the fifth time, "The portrait of Wizard Buraffio guarding the library wasn't even there."

"Well he usually faces the inside of the library now doesn't he? It's not a very popular passageway." Hermione muttered next to me, Linus was already talking out another scenario.

Dumbledore and Snape were whispering near the door, we had encountered each other countless times in the past few weeks and not once did he look me in the eye. I shook my head, I had no time to think about that. Ky was lying through that door, unconscious. She wasn't stunned like before, and she was injured. Injured in a way she wasn't supposed to have been. The blood on her face had come from her nose.

"Maybe she had a vision. I thought that potion was supposed to stop that." Linus had come to the same conclusion that I had. Those excessive nosebleeds only come with visions.

"Who's that?" I turned to where Hermione was looking, down the corridor, McGonagall and Sprout were walking with three girls that I hadn't seen before. As they came closer I realised that they were around Ginny's age, one having hair colour quite close to hers, she stared stubbornly at the floor, the sandy haired one next to her had a level of innocence displayed on her face so strong, it must have been fake. The third and the tallest girl with the black hair was chewing half her hand off.

"These are the three girls that Wizard Burrafio saw go through his portrait after Ky. Miss Smetfield, I do believe you have something to say to the headmaster."

The sandy haired girl looked wide eyed at Professor Sprout who returned her feigned innocence with a steady stare. She turned to Dumbledore, her eyes focused on his beard. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She took a deep breath, "I don't think I understand-"

"It was us!" The black haired girl burst out, her face crumpled red, doused with tears, her friends turned to her in shock as she stumbled forward, "I'm so sorry headmaster! It was only supposed to make her hair fall off! We didn't expect it to make her nose bleed and send her into delirium! We would never have run away if we knew that she passed out."

"I have no idea what Anna is-"

"Miss Smetfield, I would choose your words very wisely." McGonagall glared down at the girl,

"Oh! I do not believe for a second that this triforce of imbeciles could possibly have pulled one on Ky!" Hermione stared the sandy haired girl down, "You used Zonko's Hairgo dust didn't you? I doubt you brainless bints could make up stock of your own? What did you mix with it? Tell us exactly what you put in it!"

"We only used the dust, nothing else!" Squealed the black haired girl, tears welled in her eyes.

Hermione turned on her, "Don't lie to me!"

"Miss Granger!" Hermione quickly lowered the wand that she just whipped out, as shocked at her own actions as McGonagall was.

The attention however was stolen by a shriek from the hospital wing, I knocked past the girls and darted through.

"Miss Thornton! Stop! Get back into your bed."

Ky was on her feet, her eyes wild and her cheeks red. She whipped around as I entered, her hair so feral as it whipped at her face it looked as if it had a mind of its own. Her greys eyes locked into my own and a shock of electricity shot through my spine at the unfamiliar glint.

"Stupefy."

I couldn't dodge her spell even if I wanted to, I was rooted to the spot by her fanatical eyes and her extreme wand waving,

"Expelliarmus! Depulso! Confundo! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

"Ky! Stop that! Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of her hand and she snapped her head towards Linus! She let out an ear splitting scream which pulled me out of my trance, I rushed towards her but she backed away.

"YOU'VE TAKEN IT AWAY!"

"Ky! Calm down! Calm down or I'll-"

"You'll what! YOU'LL what! What can YOU do that hasn't already been done LINUS! You've taken it away!"

I grabbed her hand but she pulled it out of my grip with such force I felt my nails grate against her soft skin and it pained me, she turned away from Linus, her face soaked and eyes red, glowing with anger burning into me,

"GET AWAY! You let them! YOU LET THEM!"

"I'm so sorry. Ky, I'm so sorry!" I had no idea what I was apologising for but she terrified me to the extent that I would tell her anything just to calm her down. I grabbed her elbows but this time she didn't fight back, a painful rasp shot out of her, the tears spilling everywhere as she shook her head from side to side. What was going on? Even though she wasn't fighting my grip her head was still shaking left to right, the rasps slowly defining into words as I pulled her into my arms.

"No…can't…no…my…no-"

Once her head hit my chest, the thrashing began and she pushed me away,

"No! No! Don't touch me!"

"Get away from her Potter!"

"You don't get to say that!" She turned to Snape, pointing a trembling finger at the black eyed man, "YOU! NONE OF YOU!" Her whole body was trembling, "YOU TOOK IT AWAY!" She wagged her head, left and right, "YOU LET THEM TAKE IT AWAY!"

"KYRIANNA!"

Her head stopped wagging and her trembling stopped, her hair a mass of knots that obscured her eyes. She was still for moments; the whole room paused, waiting and praying for the calm after the storm. She slowly raised her head, the eyes of the storm…pointed straight at her grandfather.

"It's gone." She whispered, the room was so silent though it must have carried right out the door,

"What is Kyrianna?"

"MY MAGIC!" She snapped, her face crumbling and she covered it in her hands as the sobs wracked at her chest and my heart.

"You must be mistaken Ky…Ky." Hermione walked forward slowly,

"I am not mistaken. I can feel it because it's not there. It's not there! It's always been there but it's not there. It's gone. It's gone because you made me take that potion! It's gone because…"

"We don't know for sure Ky."

She glared up at her brother, pointing the trembling finger into her own chest for emphasis, "I know."

Linus took a step forward and she backed away from him, "Stay away from me."

"Ky, you're just stressed. Once you calm down, everything will be OK."

"No it won't…it's gone." She looked down at the floor, completely still. The next moment she pushed past Hermione and was out the door.

Linus and I both ran for the doors but it snapped in our faces. I grabbed at the knob, pulling as hard as I can,

"Open this door! Open it right now!" Linus screamed at Dumbledore,

"Leave her be."

"Leave her be? Did you not just hear her? She's hysterical. She's delusional. She'll hurt herself!"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, "No. She isn't."

"You think she's talking sense?" Linus looked as if he liked nothing more than to strike his grandfather.

"The fact that Mr Potter is not stunned, disarmed, banished nor confounded is testament to that."

I stopped turning the doorknob, her hand as she thrashed the wand through the air playing repetitively in my head.

"Could…did the potion do that?" Linus' voice was small with guilt.

"We can't be sure…the properties of Vikadel have not be fully expunged."

He turned to Snape, "You knew that yet you-"

"Do not Linus. You were privy to all the information concerning the root prior to her ingestion of it. You were the one that gave the instruction."

Linus' breathing was uncontrolled, I tried to open the door again and it pushed open and I fell through with my force.

"I ask that you give Kyrianna her time. She is very angry and I think following her will burn more bridges than build them. Let her calm down, then we shall try and fix this."

"What if she hurts herself?"

"I will not let that happen, Linus. The castle will look after her; I trust both it and Kyrianna in doing so. Mr Potter?"

I turned, Dumbledore was looking down at me, "The map."

"I don't have it-"

"The map, Mr Potter."

I really needed to learn occlumency, I took the map from my pocket and handed it to him, "Kyrianna's temper doesn't warrant company, she will destroy and leave both of you regretting words and actions. Believe me, it's best to give her space…the most terrifying thing that could have happened to her has, we have to trust that she will come to us when the storm is over. For now let her rage. Let it leave her system and not enter into yours. The map will be back in your possession in the right time."

I turned and walked out, what was that? Was he afraid if I found her that the negative energy might make me more vulnerable to Voldemort? Make it harder for me to close my mind off to him?

No… He didn't want her to be alone, he wanted her to be away from me, he thought I was dangerous. Just like Mad Eye and the rest of the Order. I would never hurt her.

"I can't believe this has happened."

I didn't say anything to Hermione, taking the steps two at a time.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Ky. Map or no map, even if I have to search this whole castle, I'll find her."

'"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

I sprung up; the ghost feeling that was my father's cloak sliding down to the floor. I bent and picked it up, the weak rays of morning hitting my face at the bare common room window. I stretched in the armchair, the search for Ky was futile. I had searched everywhere possible, but nothing. She probably was up in the dorm by now, my intention was to wait here in the common room for her, but I must have fallen asleep. She probably saw me lying here and just walked straight passed. I checked my watch…seven. I could hear movement on the stairs, people would be coming down soon.

I stood and something floated off me, I grabbed it before it reached the floor. It was the map…Dumbledore gave it back?

Probably sent it with Dobby, I opened it and searched for her name. My heart didn't stop beating because I barely felt it start beating, remembering what happened last night.

The beating came back with the vengeance when I found her, and thankfully it did too as it fuelled my flight out the portrait and down the stairs. The map was broken, it had to be broken. That was the only conclusion, because if this map was not broken, something much more important to me was about to be broken.

I stopped running but couldn't turn away, my eyes on the dark waves,

"Thanks for last night, Draco."

She walked out of the portrait and turned, her grey eyes wide when they fell on my face,

"Harry?"

It wasn't broken. Kyrianna Ariana Kendra Thornton had been in the Slytherin fifth year boys dorms. It wasn't broken…but I was.

A/N: Please review

Kalina


	61. Beauty in the hands of a Beast

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.  
**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to the following readers:

Exnavybrat89, Marmite and jelly, Fred the Man, monkeypoop, Yuriko-Rurina, Andy Ferreira Potter, Lyaser53, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, Leo occulus, the loyal newt, marieHelena245, Jesskalynn4, moonVX, Katchile94, Angelpotter022, WheresMyBones, Madreader19 and Trinianofwar. Oh and those guest reviewers, who ever you are :D

Thank you guys for taking those extra few moments just to review, they mean a lot.

Anyway I have no patience so...here's the next chapter :D enjoy.

**Chapter 61**

**Draco's POV **

I heaved a sigh and felt my back muscles loosen against the cold stone wall; I focused on my breathing, preventing it from coming out in heavy pants... Professor Sinistra was a light sleeper, has Blaise and Daphne learnt all too well in third year. I coaxed my slackened hands into zipping up my pants, staring out at the rain stained night.

I sniffed at the moist air, a scent I would never openly admit I enjoyed. One of the great perks of the Astronomy Tower is that you have a perfect, unobstructed view of the tear stained night yet you're completely protected from it. Unless you were crazy enough to stand out on the balcony in this weather…I sighed, taking in the moist air like a drug, I always get like this after I…unload. I needed to unload though…it was a long day.

I sighed at the look on Pansy's face as she rose to her feet, licking her lips…really…if she was going to look at me like that every single time, I will ask someone else to help me de-stress. She continued staring up at me, her blue eyes expectant,

"It was good." Why did she insist on me rating her…was this an oral examination? She smiled widely at my response; you'd think I confessed my undying love for her. I hope all girls are not so stupid or I'm never marrying…haha, I laughed darkly in my head…like I had a choice.

"Erm…Drake? I mean, Draco." She quickly amended the name at the look on my face. She bit her lip in a way I think she hoped would be seductive but did her no kindness considering she didn't have much of an upper lip to begin with. She ran a finger across my chest, her actions and expression screaming she wanted to ask something.

"Oh spit it out Pansy!" I couldn't shout it out like I wanted to but managed enough venom in my voice to make her snap to it. One of the most annoying things about Pansy was how she loved playing games, she was just lucky her skill in playing the really fun games outweighed her total inability to speak straightforwardly.

"Well…it's just...I…" Pansy was one of those girls that thought playing it coy was cute and endearing, but what she failed to realise any hope of coyness was lost when she was down on her knees pleasuring me not two minutes ago.

"What is it that you want?"

"Well…" Fucking Founders if she says well one more time I would find one to throw her down. "It's just I…not that I don't like doing things for you. I love it Draco, there's no greater pleasure. I swear…it's just…maybe you would like to…"

"You want me to-"

"No! No, not that!" She quickly cut across my words, she knew I wasn't going to do that for her, I'm not against exploring the tastes from down under…just not with Pansy…it was too much effort and time that I didn't have. She looked down, fidgeting with my fingers…Pansy knows I don't like to be touched and she better not think I would hold her hand now…ohhh…fingers.

It had been a while since I gave her any sort of pleasure, wasn't it? We fucked on Monday but even I have to admit that was all for me. She really did try didn't she, I barely gave her two minutes notice when I told her to meet me here, yet here she was. Speaking of time limits, I already was ten minutes past the time I set for writing that Potions essay. Best just get this over and done with.

"Fine. Take it off." I'm not exerting any more energy than I have to. She smiled widely at me and quickly pushed her hands under her skirt. I rolled my eyes, the woman really had no pride. I'd rather lose my life than my pride, Pansy truly annoyed me.

I looked out at the balcony whilst she wriggled the single article of clothing down her legs, why is she so slow. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, she's going to want to kiss…she always wants to kiss when I do this. She trailed her lip against my collar bone, I quickly dropped my head, giving her access to my lips…I didn't have time for this.

She latched onto my lips, pulling me to her roughly,

"Fuck Pansy." I lost my footing and she giggled, thinking the swear was one of pleasure as she latched onto my neck.

I let her continue, it felt nice, I turned my neck, allowing more access.

"Thornton."

"What the fuck Draco!"Pansy jumped off me, I pushed past her though, her face already just a mere dot in my periphery.

"Thornton?" I stepped out into the balcony and looked down, the rain pelting my face making it hard to see but just like I spotted it back there in the dark, I made out the long dark mane of the most annoying of all the lionesses with ease.

"Is that Thornton?" Pansy stayed under the cover, probably afraid of getting her hair wet. I kneeled down on level with Thornton,

"Thornton?"

Her grey eyes remained hidden as her hair covered most of her face as she lay on her side, half propped against the pillar. She was soaking wet, I quickly pulled her up, fuck…she was cold as death. I quickly ran my fingers down her arm, resting them at her wrist but I let go quickly, the quiet thud of her pulse quite clear against my flesh.

"Is she asleep?"

I tried not to respond to Pansy's utter stupidity,

"_Enervate."_

She didn't react, she wasn't stunned. I pushed my hand under her knees and shouldered her head, carrying her quickly under the covered room away from the balcony. I didn't know what happened, but rather think away from the pounding rain…she looked drops away from hypothermia which was a rarity in the wizarding world. Pansy was nattering nonstop but I couldn't hear a word, reviewing the best spell that I could use on her.

I needed to warm her, not set her on fire…well not right now. I needed to make her body warm first, and then her clothes, but a wind spell will be best for her clothes. I hesitated when I came up with my answer…I had only read about the spell, I never thought I would have to use it.

"_Lucem interiorem._"

I stopped my wand, still pointed at her midriff…did it work. Her body started shivering uncontrollably. It seemed I didn't even need to practice spells before mastering them, the book did say this would happen, the body was trying to warm itself up on its own.

"_Exaresco._"

Thornton's school shirt unglued itself from her skin as the spell dried it; I looked at the wand and followed it up to the green eyed beauty. She dropped to the floor next to me, all attention on the unconscious siren from hell in front of me.

"Did you check the tower?"

I spared Blaise a glance as Daphne started drying up her skirt,

"No, I just found her a minute ago. She isn't stunned though; something else could have knocked her out. We only got here like ten minutes ago, judging by her temperature and the state of her clothes she was out in the rain for a while."

"Well we did our jobs; we got her out of the rain. Why don't you two leave? What are you two doing here anyway? Draco and I only came up here because it was your turn to use the room."

My eyes roamed over Thornton's body, looking for signs that she was in a fight.

"We felt like a midnight stroll."

Thornton's eyes still remained shut, but there was a slight crust in the corner and her lashes looked wet…had she been crying? What could possibly make this she devil cry?

"Oh please, you two? Stroll? You wanted to have sex on the balcony didn't you?"

"Actually we wanted to have sex in the rain, it just so happened to be on the balcony."

"Draco, did you see this?" I looked away from Thornton's face…it took me longer than I thought it would to pull my eyes away from that face…when she wasn't rolling her eyes and being sarcastic…she was…enchanting. "Draco?"

I snapped my head to what Daphne pointed at, it was Thornton's left leg, it was swollen at the ankle and there was slight discolouration. "No, that has nothing to do with this." Liam had explained what happened in that cave at his mother's funeral. "But I think the cold aggravated it, we should get her to the hospital wing, we don't even know what really happened."

"HOSPITAL WING!" Pansy shouted, we all growled at Pansy, Sinistra's room was only a few doors down the corridor. I felt a rustling at my shoulder, I didn't realise that Thornton was still partially in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder, her body on the floor.

"No…no…" Her eyes still remained shut though, she stopped shivering violently and her breathing slowed down, I could feel some warmth on her body, "No…no…wing." Her breath tickled my neck as the words fell from her mouth and I was thankful that she had no contact with my lower body at the moment.

"Yeah see, she's fine, she doesn't need the wing. Let's just go before someone takes the room-"

"Fucking Founders Pansy, if you open your mouth one more time I'm going to shove my foot so far up it you'll never be able to eat another bite of food let alone wrap your tongue around Draco's dick ever again."

Blaise smiled widely in pride at his sailor mouthed girlfriend, a rarity that turned him on, whilst Pansy's mouth dropped wide in shock…she better close it…didn't she hear what Daphne just said. I looked down at Thornton, she had been still for some moments but now she started shivering again, but not as violently as before. I think her temperature was brought down but the spell was wearing off, I slowly laid her head down.

"I cannot believe you lot! You would take her side!" I shrugged my cloak off and started tucking it onto Thornton. Her usually tan skin was scarily pale, I tucked the cloak tightly and her body snuggled up into the warmth. I don't think she was unconscious anymore, just deep in sleep. I brushed the damp hair out of her face, it was strange, for someone so hard, she was unusually soft. "She would never do the same for you."

"Pansy, just fuck off." That managed to break into my fortress of thought, but I understood where Blaise came from considering he knew for a fact that Thornton would do the same for him. The brunette glared at Blaise and then looked at me expectantly. I remained silent, she wasn't my girlfriend…I didn't have to defend her. I saw the light of a tear in her eye and she turned on her heel and stormed off. I sighed,

"Did you really have to do that?" Blaise rolled his eyes,

"Like what I said was worse than what Daph said. Anyway we better get her to the hospital wing."

"She doesn't want that though." Why do I care what she wants?

"It doesn't matter what she wants right now." He pulled Daphne up to her feet, and looked around the tower room one last time, as if the person who attacked Thornton was still around.

I scooped Thornton into my arms, suddenly extremely aware of every curve of her body, and there definitely was enough to be distracted with. She was lighter than she was the first time I carried her, and slightly damp but her scent and softness was so comfortable…it made me feel really awkward. Why can't she just come to, open her mouth and remind me why I dislike her so much. When she's all pretty and delicate like this I forget that she's the most annoying woman on the planet.

As if sensing my staring, her eyes fluttered open momentarily and then lifted half open, the grey peeking out,

"Draco?"

Something in my stomach lifted and fell at her sleep infused voice calling my name. My given name. She hadn't called me Draco since that day…well the day she decided to sully her life by dating Harry Potter. The thought itself made me want to drop her onto the floor yet my hands stayed steadily at her back.

"Relax Thornton. We're taking you to the Hospital wing."

Her grey eyes stared up at me, wide open and clear, "No." And then her lids lowered again and her face regained its previous deceptive innocent expression that made me…I shook my head.

"What's the matter?"

Blaise whispered, I had stopped walking, halfway down the first floor corridor.

"She doesn't want the hospital wing."

"I thought we already decided that it doesn't matter what she wants."

I stared into Blaise's brown eyes, "Let me amend my previous statement, she's not going to the hospital wing."

His eyes glinted at me and even in the poorly lit corridor I could tell his right eyebrow was raised, "Then where is she going?"

I didn't answer him, turning back around and walking down the stairs. I never felt comfortable wandering the upper floors at night, even though we were disillusioned and I was a prefect, I would much rather have this conversation in the safety of the dungeons.

"Well now that we're home, what now?"

I stopped outside our common room entrance and turned to Daphne, "We'll take her up to your dorm."

We couldn't take her to the lion's den, we would never know how to get in, so this was the only option. Daphne surprised me by shaking her head in the negative, I thought she genuinely liked Thornton.

"That's not a good idea, do you know who I room with? It's too dangerous her being in this condition with both Bullstrode and Pansy around and considering Pansy's mood, I wouldn't put anything past her." She stared down at Thornton, she was right. Maybe we should try waking her up, I moved my shoulder and jostled her head but it just hung to the other side, she wasn't in a normal sleep.

"I guess we have no choice."

Two minutes later I stood in front of the portrait at the back of our dorm, surrounded by the loud snores of Crabbe and Goyle, Nott's bed was empty as I expected it to be and Mason's body was half off his bed.

I adjusted Thornton in my hands, my arm getting slightly numb as I watched Blaise run his hands over the portrait. It was a simple portrait, a lady with her naked back turned to us, long raven hair rolling down to her waist which is where the portrait stopped. Blaise pushed the strands near the base of her neck aside, showing the intricate tattoo at her neck and he outlined the centre rune with his finger. There was a click and the portrait slid aside and we stepped into The Room.

We never gave it a special name and it never warranted one considering the only fifth years that currently new about it was us three and Pansy. I walked to the bed as Blaise set the fire, Daphne quickly adjusted the bed sheets as I lay Thornton down…it suddenly felt cold.

"Well, that's our good deed done for the century. Daph, it's still raining."

Daphne looked at Blaise much the same she did to Pansy earlier on, "Are you insane, I'm not leaving her unattended, she's half dead."

"So we're doing it here then?"

"No! She's right here!" Daphne gestured next to her,

"You just said she's half dead." Blaise shrugged,

Thornton snuggled in the blanket, her nose twitching in an adorable way. Did…did I just call her adorable? Her?

"Night." I walked to the door trying to shake this weird warm feeling the whole time. In a moment of weakness I looked back at the bed,

"Well can I at least sleep next to you?"

"Sure, but no wandering hands."

Daphne and Blaise were white noise, my brain only processing the breathtaking sight that was Kyrianna Thornton doused in the shadows of flickering flames, making her look like some sort of dark angel.

I did something I never did before that night, I didn't change into my pyjamas. I was a creature of habit and I absolutely needed my silk monogrammed pyjamas for a decent sleep. But this night I slept in my school shirt, Thornton's scent clinging to it much like the water to a cloth inducing a heady, almost euphoric feeling to bubble in my veins. Halfway into a too vivid dream that had me throbbing downstairs, I pulled the shirt off me, as if it was the reason that caused the dreams…but I knew…I knew…only one thought plagued me before sleep claimed again…I was royally fucked.

A/N:I don't know how you guys feel about Draco but I always found him interesting, flawed but interesting never the less. Your thoughts are invaluable.

Please review

Kalina


	62. To be nothing

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 62**

**Ky's POV**

My fingers laced into the long fingers at my waist holding them there, I moved backwards, snuggling closer to Harry, drinking in his pleasant scent. My eyes flew open at the soft flesh at my back…that was definitely not Harry behind me. I looked down to my waist, the long pale hand draped around it and my own fingers holding it there…manicured nails…

I shot up and I heard a soft moan next to me, I looked behind me, Greengrass' hair a blonde mass of knots that blocked most of her face from view, still deep in sleep she recovered from my sudden movement and turned her back to my own…snuggling closer to the other occupant of the bed.

Fuck. Zabini tucked her into his chest, just about the same time my heart nearly popped out of my own. Fuck. I turned, not really seeing anything in the room as my head was still buzzing with the fact…did I have…no…no!

I couldn't have. I wouldn't have. Think. Think. What happened last night? It was all a fuzzy blur. Fuck.

I tossed my face into my palms, what the fuck did I do!

I jumped out of bed, pleading with my mind to just remember, a black school cloak fell from my shoulders, I reached down and picked it up. It wasn't my own, I sniffed it, the scent so familiar…it smelled rich…fuck! Why did I have Malfoy's cloak!

Fuck! I turned, looking for the exit, not seeing a door anywhere. Fuck! I searched the room, trying to focus and not get backtracked with my mind doing somersaults trying to figure out just how badly I fucked up. There was the bed, Greengrass slept silently in the middle, Zabini next to her, there was no windows, no carpet, just a fireplace, the walls were bare except for a candle bracket. Wait, there was just one bracket on the left of the bed, nothing on the right, and the candle in it looked as if it had never been lit before…ah,

I reached up, wrapping my hand around the wax,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned to the bed, Zabini had woken, one hand lazily propping up his head, the other playing with Greengrass' hair, his brown eyes looked at me uninterested, the bed sheet fell of his chest to show wide, dark shoulders.

"And why shouldn't I?" He wasn't naked right? No, boys just sleep shirtless, that's all. Wait! I'm panicking for no reason, I have all my clothes on…why do I have Malfoy's cloak though! I looked at the bed hesitantly as if Malfoy was going to jump out at any moment.

"Well, don't stand there looking so worried…you were anything but last night." He grinned at me mischievously and I groaned, oh fuck! Oh fuck! I grabbed the candle, pulling it down as the wall next to it slowly slid open.

"Fuck Thornton, you're going to walk through the boys dorm at seven in the morning, don't you care what people would say."

I stopped…was I in the Slytherin dorms? Fuck, if I walk out here it would be all over the castle before breakfast. Zabini narrowed his eyes at me, a thoughtful expression on his face…how do I get out of here.

"Is there…" I bit my cheek, "Is there some secret passageway or something that would allow me to exit straight into the main castle?"

He raised one perfectly shaped dark brow, "No." Fuck. "But that isn't necessary." He looked at me as if the answer was obvious, "Disillusionment charm."

Ohhh…yes, of course, I put my hand under my shirt, wrapping my fingers around the fondina hanging at my waist, I staggered slightly, my hair falling into my eyes…the feel of the cold steel bringing it all back…

_My fingers wrapped around the cold metal and I flicked my wand out. I sighed at the floor, what a waste of Hairgo dust, I had easily dodged the handful that Smetfield had thrown at me. I chuckled to myself, those three little bitches honestly believed that I didn't see them come out of the portrait after me. I leaned against the wall, the redhead glared at me in triumph, _

"_Let's see how you like it when Harry Potter see's you bald!"_

_My anger piqued at the mention of his name and I lost my cool, _

"_Expelliarmus."_

"_Ha, missed."_

_No I didn't miss you bint,I never miss. The spell never left my wand. I felt nothing, which was nothing unusual because I never paid much attention to the feelings that went with the magic, it's like feeling every breath you take or heart beat…it just wasn't necessary, but the absence of it…I felt nothing when there was always something there. A tingle, a sizzle, a flare…_

"_Stupefy."_

_These were the simplest of spells, spells I could do with my eyes closed, spells I've done wandless. My heart beat fast and I couldn't care less what those nattering twits were saying, the nothingness I felt freezing my arm._

"_Avis. Incendio. WIngardium Leviosa. Argumenti. ."_

"_Lizzy she's bleeding!"_

"_Aqua eructo. Bombarda. Confringo. Flagrate. Locomotor wibbly. Petrifcus totalus."_

_Perfect, perfect, perfect execution. Nothing…nothing…there was nothing. _

"_What did you add to the dust Lizzy!"_

"_Let's just go Anna."_

_My hands shook uncontrollably but I willed it steady, I licked the blood that trembled down my lip, "Lumos. Obscuro. Reducto. Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus!"_

_I felt my skin tear as I fell to ground harshly, "STUPEFY! STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_The spells hurt on the way out as my tone scratched at my vocal cords, salt mixed with rust as I uttered spell after spell…nothing…nothing…nothing…and then there was just that. Nothing…_

"_~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"_

_Nothing…I felt nothing…the rain assaulted every pore of my skin and the cold wind ravaged my soaked hair, the water and wind fighting over who could damage it more…but there were poor contenders tonight. Nothing damaged me more than the nothing. Nothing damaged me more than the loss. Nothing equalled the pain I felt in my heart at the loss of my lifelong friend. The friend I always had, even when I didn't know her name. The friend who saved me so many times. Magic._

_The tears long since washed off my face but every so often a salty drop kissed my lip…I felt dry, expunged, bare…cheated. The flame that danced through my veins at the realisation of my loss had long since burned out. Midnight blue, emerald green, chocolate brown, onyx black all fused together and burned with the colour of disappointment. I knew it…I knew it deep down once that potion touched my lips…I should have fought harder but I lost faith at the fact that all those people who propped me up and made me feel tall…looked at me with worried eyes at my madness. Visions…the honey haired stranger who ensured they were stolen away from me…I felt bare without it…but magic…without magic I was nothing. _

_Emerald green…worried emerald green…wounded emerald green…scared emerald green…and then emerald green that wasn't. The reason that had me running to the library straight after potions…invigoration draught was supposed to be emerald green…but mine was jade. Sev gave me an O none the less…I never mess up a potion…never…I knew it then…jade green…Karetnikov's eyes…those eyes that stared at me as I tipped back the potion that took it all away, and they did nothing. Those who claimed to do everything for me…did nothing. _

_And now I was nothing. I looked up at the night sky, painfully keeping my eyes open as the drops burned my retina. I wanted to feel this pain. To feel this cold. To feel…something. I looked at the wand that hung between my finger tips. _

"_inumbrantium"_

_The rain struck my face, harder and harder…the spell failed…just like the fifty I tried before it…how long can I sit and fail on this tower…everything was failing. Everyone failed…my magic…my neck felt heavy and I let my head hang, watching as the scarlet dropped and diluted by the rain soaked floor. I wiped my nose…I'd bleed myself dry to get my magic back. I would try until all the blood left my body…until I was dry…bare…nothing…_

"Thornton."

Zabini stood in front of me bare chested, his brown eyes staring down at me confused, his school pants hung on his hips and his hands hovered in front of me…afraid to touch me.

I ran my fingers down my wand, feeling the bumps of the engravings…should I try one more time. Maybe it was all a nightmare…I couldn't have lost it. Not me.

"I don't know how to do that spell." I couldn't fail, not in front of Zabini…I couldn't bleed in front of him…I can't be nothing in front of him…

He raised his eyebrows…there was that look of shock. Ky Thornton, not know how to do a spell that he did. I was shrinking…shrinking before his eyes.

"Wait here."

He walked past me and I stared ahead. I must have passed out from trying to do the impossible…trying to bring back my magic…my magic. My magic that was always there to help me. Zabini helped me, Greengrass had helped me, I fingered the black cloak…Malfoy had helped me…

"You're awake."

I turned to Greengrass as she sat up in the bed, wiping her eyes of sleep. She yawned and smiled widely at me,

"How are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? She was gone…I feel…alone. Greengrass' figure blurred before me and I heard the rustling of the bed, I blinked, let the tear rolled down my cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"-of us know how to execute the spell on someone else, the movement is all inverted and I don't expect Thornton would like us to experiment on her. Not that I would mind."

"So you wake me up because I'm the only one here that can disillusion someone else. I didn't know the extent of your uselessness…not knowing how to disillusion yourself, how do you sleep at night."

Malfoy stood before me, his usually slicked back hair in disarray, his chest bared and his school pants hanging off his hips…was this some kind of fashion statement in the snakes lair…did they not own pyjamas. His grey eyes stared deeply at me, trying to see through me. I couldn't let him. They couldn't see how small I was…not them…they who thought I was tall. I swallowed all that pain, all that tears and all that disappointment and smirked at Malfoy,

"Like a baby, unlike you. You look like crap, Pansy keeping you up all night?"

His grey eyes widened in his usually stoic face but with a blink of an eye he was back to his usual blasé expression, "Well all that beauty sleep is obviously doing you no good."

I rolled my eyes at the lame comeback; I then sniggered down at the floor. I've seen Malfoy bare chested before, but never bare foot. I remember wondering if he slept with shoes on, it was so strange…

"Is Friday night pedicure night in the Snake boys' dorms?" He looked down at his perfectly manicured feet and glowered back at me as Greengrass giggled in the background,

"_immesceo_." I felt the cold feeling down my back,

"Much better, now I don't have to put up with your face."

I walked right up to him and touched his toes with my disillusioned barefoot, he jumped backwards and he scowled as we laughed at him. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was…pretending to be OK.

He glared at the spot about a foot to the right of me and turned around, swaggering to the exit.

"Thanks. Both of you."

"Anytime." Greengrass smiled at the same spot Malfoy glared at, Zabini had better voice recognition though and nodded straight at me, thoughtful expression on his face. I never appreciated the Snake's don't ask questions policy more than I did now.

"Are you still in here! I walked right up the stairs thinking you were behind me! Stay behind me!"

I rolled my eyes as Malfoy showed up at the door again and followed him,

"Like I need to follow you." I whispered at him and he glowered,

"Why don't you walk out on your own then, go ahead."

I walked straight ahead and pulled open the door, stupid Malfoy!

"HEY!"

I quickly shut the door of the bathroom as Malfoy smirked at me.

The door open behind me again, "What the fuck Malfoy?" The boy screamed.

Malfoy shrugged and walked to the other door, I recognized the voice though and quickly grabbed the camera I spotted on Crabbe's bedside table. The two goons' snores would have cracked windows if there were any in the Snake pit.

"Thornton."

I ignored Malfoy and opened the door to the bathroom again, the black haired boy turned around and I took the photo, closing the door, tossing the camera and taking the photo as I ran to Malfoy.

Malfoy snatched the photo from me as I reached him, "It's kind of pointless you being invisible when there's cameras and photo's floating around." He shook his head at me as we walked up the stairs,

"Well that would show Pucey for hitting me with a bludger. I can't wait to ensure the female population know how pint sized Pucey is." I just had to let it slip to Bobby and it would spread like wildfire.

"Firstly, that wasn't Pucey genius. That was Mason."

"Mason?" Oh crap, I don't need a photo of some random boy's bits. "Pucey is puney though, right?"

I didn't need graphic proof, when did gossip ever need proof, Malfoy glowered at a spot at his shoulder, "How the fuck should I know that?"

"You're the one with the photo of a boy's penis; it seems an appropriate assumption to make." He crumpled the photo and threw it at the air that he thought was me, which actually wasn't so bad an estimation.

"Godric." I stopped walking and stared ahead. We had walked up two flights of stairs and were on a long stretch of landing, a long stretch of landing that was lined on the right by a long pane of glass…a long pane of glass that showcased the depths of the black lake.

"Bet you lions don't have something as remarkable as this upstairs."

I watched as a pack of gryndilows swam by, I think the plane of glass was invisible to them because they didn't notice the human faces staring at them. "Well…we don't have to over compensate."

I squinted, trying to make out the inhabitants of the black lake in the…well, black lake. I took a step back in shock, a yellow eye about vertically the size of the window, appeared and disappeared with a blink. The giant squid…I laughed, and Malfoy observed me out of the corner of his eye, the laugh giving my coordinates away. I continued staring out the window, watching some sort of glowing fish swim by.

"You should keep that leg warm. It won't heal if you don't."

I stared at his face in the reflection of the mirror, he looked like he was standing alone staring out at the abyss of the lake.

"How's Liam?"

"He should be back on Monday."

"Did you attend the funeral?"

He was silent for a moment, "It happened at my manor in Edinburgh. Rheine's sole family was his mother and sister, he has nobody else. They're waiting there till Sunday; the girl would attend Purparfait, an etiquette school that pureblood girls her age commonly attend before she enrols in Hogwarts."

"That's very kind of you."

"No. It isn't." His eyes glowed with an unreadable expression.

"Where's Theo, by the way?"

"Library I suppose. When he finds something interesting the fool won't put the book down until his done with it."

"Done with what?"

We both turned to the new voice; Parkinson stared at Malfoy, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody." Malfoy could have said he was speaking to Voldemort riding a red unicorn doing a belly dance and Parkinson could care less. All her eyes took in was his bare chest and his waist…I smiled to myself when I saw the shoes he managed to sneak on.

"Excuse me Pansy." Parkinson looked as though she would faint at his politeness, he continued down the landing and I followed,

"B-but Draco, it's seven fifteen."

He stopped at the edge of the stairs, and closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I am aware Pansy. Let's reschedule, I'll owl you later."

Pansy walked forward quickly, "If you're in a hurry, I could be quick." She dropped to her knees and Malfoy stepped back hastily, almost tripping on the step behind him, I steadied him and he looked down at the contact with such fire I quickly let go. I should have let the idiot fall.

"Nobody will be up here for minutes Draco. Please." I felt like slapping the look of desperation off her face. Was she really that pathetic?

"Why haven't you dressed yet?"

It seemed Malfoy's declining of her actions made her quizzical, he sighed, "Wait in my dorm."

She turned and pranced down the landing with a smile on her face, he turned and stomped up the stairs and I ran after him.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"I haven't even said anything yet. Scheduled blow jobs! Really! Scheduled!"

We reached the common room but it was empty, "Just because you and Potter are too naïve to delve into the more exciting of the bodies pleasures, don't take it out on me."

"Oh I don't have a problem with blow jobs and neither does Harry…scheduled ones though…" I laughed; imagine having to stick by some schedule, five minutes oral, ten minutes kissing! Harry would die considering how unpunctual I am. Malfoy's face was slightly red at what I said, and an angry glint crossed his eyes. I shouldn't laugh at him….he did help me. He pulled the portrait open for me and I handed him his cloak,

"Dr-"

"Bye Thornton." I sighed and exited, turning around to see his dull grey eyes…he looked…disappointed, he waved his wand and there was another trickle down my spine as the spell was negated.

"Thanks for last night, Draco."

He nodded and closed the portrait and I sighed. What was that look? I shouldn't have teased him and Pansy, everyone has their own thing.

I turned around and then took a step back at the green stare that assaulted me.

"Harry?"

I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, my confused brows brushing against Harry's sweatshirt. I let him hold me, not having to pretend with him, he wasn't disparaged by my lack of enthusiasm to the hug, if anything it encouraged him to hold me tighter, so tight that slowly…I felt a tingle in my tummy…I felt something.

Thankfully he pulled back; I didn't want to feel something right now. I just wanted to not feel, he brushed my cheek with his thumb, holding my face, his green eyes glowing with worry, I could tell he wanted to know. He needed to know what I was doing here yet he bit his tongue, afraid to push it with me. A part of me wanted to keep him in the dark, as payback for not taking my side the other day…I'm ashamed at the size of that part.

I pulled the hand away from his face and his face fell, I held it in my own hand though. Feeling his palm, I pushed my fingers around his own and turned and walked down the corridor, he followed compliantly.

Once we crossed the threshold into the grounds, Harry pulled his hand out of my own and I frowned at the loss of contact but I stopped it from gracing my face, remaining aloof. My vision was obstructed for a moment and I felt Harry's hands run down my sides as he pushed his sweater onto me, I spared him a glance, he was wearing those thin white tees he used to sleep, I could see his skin stand on end at the cold.

He reached for my hand and I grabbed it, pulling him up the stands. I plopped down on the seat and let go of his hand, stuffing my own into his sweat shirt's pocket.

I looked up at the sky, it was a dull day but the rain had stopped, I remember sitting in this exact same spot months ago, watching him fly. I watched as tens of owls made its way across the sky, on their way to the great hall.

"I passed out in Astronomy tower. Daphne, Zabini and Malfoy found me and took me to the boys' dorms."

I turned and looked at his expression, I could see he was trying and failing to keep his face casual, he was dying on the inside, dying to ask me questions. Did I share a bed with Malfoy? I waited a moment more and the question never came,

"There's a hidden room behind the boys' dorms and I slept there with Daphne. Zabini was there too but he was on the other side of her."

I wonder what I would do if Harry told me he shared a bed with another girl. But then again, I wonder what Harry would do if he looked to me for help and I turned away from him…I know his opinion wouldn't have stopped Linus from forcing that potion on me…but at least I would know he was on my side.

Harry stood, was he going to walk away? A small part of me wanted him to; I wanted to wallow in my nothingness, alone. Suddenly Harry was kneeling in front of me, his head lowered and his face hidden. I felt his fingers on my left leg,

"Shit!"

It hurt when he touched it and he looked up apologetically, "I just need to put this bandage on. Madam Pomfrey wanted you to use it, she said running around in the cold will setback the healing."

I stared at his sincere green eyes and nodded, biting my bottom lip as he slowly removed my shoe, and then my socks. I looked at the offending piece of black clothing…my socks…how will I function every morning? Just thinking about my daily process of getting ready made my eyes burn, I summoned almost every article of clothing, I evanescoed all that green gunk that Bobby left behind in the shower. And once or twice a week I would squirt water in Bobby's face just before she leaves the dorm, just to piss her off and successfully so considering she spent half an hour applying her makeup. I'd almost always stain my shirt at breakfast but Mi usually did that spell for me…

"Hey." Harry remained on one knee, eyes level with my own, he brushed aside the tears that snuck down my face with his thumb, clutching my face in his hand.

I looked at him, at his thin, dry lips, at his pale, smooth face, at his long nose that supported his round glasses that covered his heart stopping eyes which shined into me, begging me to put down the stone walls that I erected. He slowly kissed my one cheek and then the other, letting his lips linger there.

I didn't want him. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want him to pretend he cared and supported me when he didn't. Yet I pulled him forward and tossed my face into his shoulder and held him fiercely, he reciprocated with zeal and for the next few minutes Harry's shoulder was the most comfortable bed to lay my problems on, Harry's arms were my nets of safety and Harry's lips as he kissed my cheek softly held the power to take it all away…but only for a few minutes.

The tears dried up and slowly the realisation that I was powerless sunk in, that this was my future. To be weak and protected, to rely on Harry. My future…what future would I have without her. She was the reason I was here, she was the reason why I found my Nonno, she was the reason why I met Harry. Without her…I have nothing. I can do nothing. I was nothing.

"Look at me." Harry forced me to comply with his wish with a steady hand on my face, "We'll fix this. I promise you."

"Don't…don't make promises you wouldn't keep. You promised to always be on my side." He may never have said it by words but he said it with every hug, every kiss, and every touch. He blinked painfully and tipped his head down, our noses almost touching; even on his knee he was taller than me.

"I am Ky. I promise you, I am on your side. I would never do anything to hurt you…and taking your side would have. I would do it again, even if you continue to hate me, I would do it again, just to keep you safe."

"I don't hate you. I needed you…"I whispered the last part, when did I become the person that relied on others. I was supposed to be strong, independent.

"I'm here. I'm right here. We'll fix this."

"Stop saying that. This isn't fixable."

"Dumbledore said that we'll see a specialist. You're to go to St Mungo's-"

"It won't work! Don't you understand! It's gone! That potion destroyed more than just my clairvoyant ability; it took my magic with it. It's gone. I can't feel it Harry," I shook my head, sobs coming out in rasps and tears streaming down my face, "I can't feel it."

My heart pained and I doubled over, letting the tears fall onto the cement.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I really am Ky. But please…please don't give up just yet. Please."

He looked at me, determination oozing off his skin and I wanted to consume it, I wanted to have it, to regain that strength…but the hope would kill me. The hope would be the death of me…if I hoped and it failed…

"Please Ky. Please." I closed my eyes, what harm would it do to go and see the specialist. It would just confirm my deepest fears…the truth of the situation. It would ascertain my standings…then I would close my heart to her…she would officially be gone.

I opened my eyes and stared at Harry on his knee in front of me…yes she was gone, yet here he was…I wasn't alone.


	63. The choice

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 63**

**KY's POV**

Fifteen and a half years. A hundred and eighty six months. Five thousand and five hundred and eighty days. Hours in the thousands, seconds in the millions…moment's infinite…yet this moment that lay before us unprecedented. One unprecedented moment that almost scattered the others into the realm of forgotten memories. Almost.

I stared into his midnight blue eyes. Those eyes that were the sky to me, which I looked up to, physically and metaphorically. Yet today it was just physically. I had been on the receiving end of his look of disappointment a thousand times and more, yet I never wielded the look. I never thought I ever would need to. Yet here we stood, at opposite ends of Nonno's office, I frozen at the door and him at the fireplace.

There was no excited run up to a warm hug that swept me off my feet. There was no ear to ear smile, laughter like bubbles effervescent. Slowly, so very slowly my hero was peeled of his armour…my rose coloured glasses dimmed and Linus Thornton stood small before my eyes.

I looked down, the soft footsteps of Mi, Ron and Harry behind me. The room was silent, the steps it took to reach the fireplace echoing loud in the emptiness.

A small part of me nudged my face, pushed me to look at my brothers, the bigger stubborn part pulled my chin to the floor and glued my eyes to the pattern on the tiles. I reached the fireplace and lifted my hands, feeling every grain of floo powder run over my fingertips and concentrated solely on that and not the ache at the pit of my heart,

"St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~

"Miss Thornton."

"Healer Atticus."

"It's Adrian. Healer Atticus is my father." I nodded at the man, who sat across the table from me. He was young, mid twenties with tousled black hair and bright blue eyes. He sat with his legs crossed on his lazy boy…yes…he had a lazy boy…at his office desk. He wore a pair of shorts that ended at his knees and a long sleeve shirt that had stains all down the front. Agnes would have run out of the room, screaming at his appearance. Mi would have barely contained her disdained expression. I, however, felt right at home. He had his elbows on the table, supporting his face as he stared me down.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks." The statement didn't make me feel awkward, I didn't feel threatened, he looked like he was just stating an observation, proclaiming a diagnosis.

"It wasn't really a compliment. It'll get in the way you know, that pretty face." He sighed and looked out the window and then turned back to me, "This sucks."

"It's OK. This is more for them, than for me. I already know…that she's gone."

He leaned forward, "That's why it sucks. I like you, most of my patients absolutely suck but you, I like."

"I've spoken like three sentences to you. And most of your patients are ten year olds." Atticus was a healer that specialised in diagnosing squibs.

He shrugged, "So? I could tell everything about you from the time I greeted you."

"You're one of those 'all the answers are in front of you, you just have to look for them' people."

"No…I read your files." He smiled, "You would have been a fucking legend."

Would have. That's nice.

"Look, the thing is, you're a rare case. I mostly just diagnose squibs, so they never had magic to begin with, a heavily researched topic that wield fruitless results. In your case you consumed a very intoxicating drug. Your grandfather said they had their reasons, and I suppose you must have been on death's door for them to have turned to Vikadel for help. How you even managed to find any is beyond me, but then again your grandfather is Albus Dumbledore. According to these test results it'll take about three months for the Vikadel to leave your system but by then what little magic you have left would be obliterated."

Obliterated, he really knew how to pick his words. "I have some left?"

"Yeah. It's why you were still able to brew a potion after the consumption of the root, the amount of magic needed to do so is low in comparison to spell casting. The thing is, there's no antidote for the Vikadel."

That was strange, even though I didn't brew the potion perfectly, I was still able to and someone without magic wouldn't accomplish that.

"So, there's nothing you can do."

He sighed, "Well honestly, there is. There are about ten things I can do."

"But none of it will work."

"Exactly. And let's not delay the inevitable." He looked out the window, "It's strange, I actually want to try to help you, but the thing is…it just won't work in the end. I don't do failure."

I nodded, now they all could just get off my back. I stood, "Thanks for fitting me in your schedule."

"Don't mention it." He sighed, "Fuck. I've never felt this bad before. I lost a patient at two today, and it didn't affect me as much as this."

At least he understood that my losing my magic was worse than death. I turned and walked to the door,

"You're young, you can…you can go be a muggle. Being a muggle is fun."

I turned to him, "Seriously? You're being serious."

"I'm trying to make you feel better."

"You're doing a shit job. Just stick to being the top healer in Britain, screw the bedside manners. If I wanted nice, I would have went and saw Miss Grunt."

He laughed and looked down at the papers, shaking his head and muttering to himself, "Fucking legend."

I closed the door behind me and looked up at the faces that waited for me in the passageway, I tossed the Healer's letter to Linus and walked straight for the fireplace, the tears that spilled down my cheeks sizzled in the green flames…it was official…she was gone. Nothing I didn't know. Nothing I didn't expect. Nothing. Just nothing.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

It was uncomfortable, this rock. It was huge and uncomfortable, but I liked it. I didn't feel like being comfortable…of being comforted. I heard a twig break but didn't tear my eyes away from the glowing moon.

"Harry has been looking everywhere for you."

"I know." I knew he would be…I just didn't feel like talking to him right now. I couldn't deal with his determination right now. I know Harry, even if Atticus said my magic is practically gone, he will still try, he wasn't afraid of wasting his time trying.

"If you wanted to talk to me, you could have just asked, you know."

I heard the soft tap of her feet on wood, I enjoyed climbing up this big rock, Mi on the other hand would not, hence the conjuring of a ladder I presume. Her shadow fell over my face as she stood over me, but it vanished as she lay down next to me.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't catch on."

"You weren't on the map and you were definitely in Hogwarts, there's only one place you could be. Getting in was the problem. It would be an impasse, wouldn't it? I knew to think "I want to go somewhere where I can be alone." Yet if you were in here thinking that it should never let me in. And it didn't. Harry, Ron and I paced outside that door for fifteen minutes until we tried to take it in turns."

"And it only let you through. It's strange isn't it, this room knows your hearts desires more than you do. And here I thought I wanted to be alone." I guess what I really wanted was to talk to my best friend. "Is Harry upset?"

"He is, but I don't think it's because of you choosing to talk to me. I think he's just upset at the whole situation. Have you ever been to this place?"

"No. The room just came up with it; I wasn't really imagining anything in particular."

We were quiet for a while, taking in the scenery that surrounded this large rock. The outskirts of the room was lined by trees, the centre clearing housed this large grey rock and the moon shone down from above us.

"It's beautiful."

"What would you do?"

She was silent for a moment, I don't think she was thinking though, I know Mi and she had already thought this through thoroughly. "When I was eleven and I found out what I really am…it was such a relief. I wasn't weird… I was special. It also dawned on me that I was horribly behind everybody else; I mean eleven years is quite a bit to be behind on. So I swore to myself that I would be the absolute best witch I could possibly be. I'd top the year, I would settle for no less than hundred percent and by doing so I would be the best. And then I met Harry…and we fought together to keep the philosophers stone safe and Ky…Ky I was so afraid. I tried to be strong, you know, because I didn't want to be this scared little girl. And then Harry looked at me, with his unwavering determination and bravery. This eleven year old boy who was in this beautiful world for no longer than I was, who suffered so much of pain. He looked me in the eye and told me he would protect the stone. That he would fight off Snape, who was about a hundred years ahead of us in magical ability and he would make sure it doesn't get in the wrong hands. And it was impossible. It was impossible to believe that he would be able to do any of those things, impossible that he does any of the things he does year in and year out, yet every single time…every single time he looks at me and says he can do it, I have not a fibre of doubt in my body that he can. And I knew, I just knew that I would follow him wherever he would lead. I never felt like that about anybody else before…until you came around. Just when I thought the only person I was trailing behind was Harry, and then you appear with your insane knack for spells and ability to just thrive without putting in much effort, and I was waiting to feel jealous. I was waiting to feel envy. To feel threatened because I wouldn't be the best, but you looked at me, with these eyes that just saw me. Saw all of me and just accepted it all. And all I felt…was that I had found a sister. Someone who I didn't have to follow, or lead, but just walk along beside me. The thing is, we haven't been walking, the two of us. We've been running. Just surpassing all of our peers and pushing each other forward. The way I see it, we're not doing the sprints anymore. We're doing the hurdles, and I would slow down to a standstill Ky, I would slow down to just lying here on this rock, I would slow down…so we can just keep walking together."

I was so tired of these stupid tears, all I seem to do is cry these days. But what Mi just told me…it more than touched my heart, it grabbed a hold of it and it did something it wasn't supposed to do. It lit that flame that I thought had gone out. That I wanted to stomp out…that self consuming flame of hope…the very reason why I couldn't be with Harry now. The reason why I wanted to be away from him because I know what Mi means…when he looks you in the eye and says he can do this and to wholeheartedly believe he can. He wouldn't just light that flame of hope…he would set my soul on fire with it.

"What if I can't jump it…this hurdle?"

"Have you not been listening to me? It's not about you having to jump the hurdle on your own, I'll be right beside you, and Harry ahead showing us the right way like only he can," She giggled through her tears, "And Ron right behind us cheering you on."

"Hey! I resent that statement!" I sat up off the rock and turned around, Ron's red head popping up from the edge as he climbed up, it seemed that my hearts desires changed yet again without my knowledge and the room allowed more people in, "Not that I wouldn't be cheering you on."

I felt warm hands circle my waist and turned around, Harry snuck his legs on either side of me as he sat behind me, I looked up, into his emerald green eyes, and I knew it was over, I knew fighting it was a lost cause, "I will get your magic back, Ky."

And just like that he lit it…the flame of hope that that set my soul on fire…and I knew just like Mi did, that I would follow him anywhere and believe that he would do the impossible like only he could.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Please review

Kalina


	64. Theo and Hermione

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 64**

**KY'S POV**

I shot out of the classroom, the large red A burned in my retina, haunting my vision. An A…an A for potions. Acceptable... I ignored Harry's shouts, knowing the speech he would lay on me, having received it about ten times this week. A small part of me felt guilty, Harry, Ron and Mi were spending all their free time researching some way of fixing me, and I understood their worry but a bigger more self pitying part of me wanted to just run away from all their troubled stares. To just run…

I flung my shoes off, feeling the soft grass tickle through my socks, the wind tossed my hair backwards and I felt the cool air massage my scalp. My breath came in gasps and I felt my lungs struggle inside me, but I ignored them, I felt my shirt slip out of my skirt has my hips jostled it upwards, my legs fought off the cold wind by harnessing its own heat and I ignored the sharp pain in my left leg. I pelted forward has if I was chasing her, as if she was tangible. For a moment a tall, willowy figure floated in my minds eyes and I called her magic. She taunted me with a smirk that I used to wear too well, bright blue eyes that said catch me if you can, and red hair spun with the most vibrant of silks floating about her immune to the dictating direction of the wind.

A spike of pain shot through my abdomen and I doubled over, coughing aggressively, feeling the warm liquid hit my hand has I clutched my mouth and with one last cynical smile she disappeared again. I felt hands at my waist and as if she had stolen my energy with her disappearance, I had no choice but to let the hands help me to the nearby stands.

I continued coughing until breathing was even an option, taking in air in sharp breaths that made me cringe inwardly at this weakness. I lapped the water the hands had pushed into my mouth, taking the liquid in as if it was the elixir of life.

"Should I get help?" I looked up into his brown eyes that shorn with worry and I hated myself. Here stood a boy whose life was torn asunder and he was worrying about me. I hadn't seen that sandy hair for weeks, not since the repercussions of the cave-in, I was consumed with the anger, self pity and resentment that came with the loss of her. What of his anger and resentment at the loss of her? I lost my magic…but he lost his mother.

Suddenly I had the urge that I thought had completely left me this past month. An urge that I thought I could never feel again in my present state. The urge to just feel another person, to have contact, to just exist in their space. I pulled Liam to me and clutched him around his waist, the crown of my head leaning against the arch of his cheekbone and I heard his audible gasp of air at the shock.

"I'm so sorry." I was glad that my voice didn't come out in a broken whisper, but instead had some remnant of strength in it.

I felt a trembling hand at my back as he stroked it, "Whatever for Ky? My sister is alive and well, thanks to you. She smiles and laughs and thinks and speaks and if it were not for you sending help…"

"But your mother…"

"My mother would die a hundred deaths to keep us safe. Nothing in this world meant more to her than our safety, she turned her back on everything to keep us safe, and I know wherever she is she will exist in eternal gratitude to your brothers for what they had done for her, a stranger. For saving what she couldn't save, for allowing life to flow through Aria's veins, because that is all that ever mattered to her. My safety and Aria's and you delivered that."

My breathing slowed down and my eyelids sagged down, the run finally catching up to me. My weight was completely on Liam and his trembling hands became steady on my back as he supported me. He lost her, but found strength in her absence, the little boy I saved all those months ago in the forbidden forest gone and a man stood in his place. And I…the girl that stood tall against acromantula protecting the little boy could barely stand in front of him, I lost her and found weakness in her absence…and then a thought crossed my mind before I let my eyes close…was it choice? Was he choosing strength…whilst I chose weakness?

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

**Hermione's POV **

I shut the book closed with a snap of my wrist, Harry jumped up, startled,

"Sorry."

I didn't mean to wake him, considering he barely got any sleep between classes, DA, researching a cure for Ky and now visiting Ky in the hospital wing…she had been passing out frequently after her ingestion of the Vikadel, which Madam Pomfrey and Healer Atticus said should be expected. It was her body's coping mechanism against the toll that the Vikadel was exerting on it. Sometimes she would be out for days, others for hours, but every time it was painful to sit by her bedside and watch her, just as painful as it was to watch him watching her.

Harry shifted in his seat opposite my own in the library, wiping the sleep viciously from his eyes and pulling the nearest book to him, Ron had left ten minutes ago for quidditch practice.

"Harry-"

"I'm OK Hermione."

"Harry-"

"I don't need to sleep Hermione, there isn't any time!"

I frowned at him, we were all stressed yet strangely enough I was the only one getting snapped at, "You're late for occlumency."

He closed his eyes at the realisation and shut the book, he stood up and dusted himself off scrap parchment, he grabbed his bag, "Don't you have prefect duties?"

"I do." I remained seated though, I spoke to Hannah about covering for me, Harry was right, we didn't have time, it had already been a month since Ky took the Vikadel and every second that ticked by was detrimental to her magic.

"Thanks."

I nodded at his gratitude and watched him walk away. I stared at the exit to the library long after Harry had left. It's strange. It isn't even two years since Ky had fallen into my life, yet I can't imagine Hogwarts without her. Even though these past few months I saw less of her considering she started dating Harry, yet she still made time for me. I remember Lavender quipping that I should count myself lucky if I even got a hello out her after she started dating Harry, but that statement was just one of the many that shows how clueless Lavender was. When did I need more than just Harry and Ron? When did it become impossible to imagine life without her? When did the words Ky and sister ring in synonymy. The notions of a sister were always foreign to me, being an only child, yet now I understood it as easy as Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration. She was my sister. My person. My throat burned and I leaned forward, massaging it with my hands, there was no time for tears.

I looked down at my bag, at the familiar scratching noise. I heaved a deep sigh, leaning over and grabbing the Parch out of my bag

_Hermione? Has she woken up?_

_Not yet Linus._

_I'm sorry I couldn't come today, I can't say why but I had some business to take care off. Has Madam Pomfrey administered her Nutritive injection for all three meals? _

_Yes, I popped by after classes and Madam Pomfrey was doing so, just as I entered. But I don't think she would forget. She's very reliable about those kinds of things. _

_I know. I know. Thanks for checking up on her, I know you must have a lot on your plate. Any new leads? Need any more books from Snuffles Place? _

_No, I haven't finished with the lot you brought in yesterday. And no, no new leads…_

_Crap. It's OK though, Hermione, you're brilliant, I'm sure you will find the answer. I wish I could help you, more than anything else but…there's some stuff that I have to deal with. I know the Old Man met with a healer from India and his meeting one in China tomorrow. Damn Voldemort, his making it really hard for us to move around. _

_It's OK Linus, Harry, Ron and I will deal with this, don't let this get you distracted. Distractions hinder progress; focus on one thing at a time. Whatever work you're doing for the…you know what, I'm sure it's imperative that you stay focused. _

_Thanks Hermione, I can't honestly say I have it in me to heed your kind words though. I have to go now, if you can please just send a message with Len if he makes it to visit Ky tomorrow. Tell him to tell Agnes that you spoke to me. I won't be able to check in for a few days, so take care. And please look after her…and give her a kiss for me…even if she won't want it. _

_Linus, Ky will see that you did what you thought was best for her when she is in the right state of mind. _

_Did I? I'm not so sure anymore. I made a decision thinking I was protecting her from a future danger but instead placing her in even more danger than before. I should never have listened to Kat. I should have_

The scratching stopped midsentence. I stared at the yellowing sheaf of parchment as the words slowly faded away. I waited moments longer yet still, nothing. I wonder where he was that made him stop writing so abruptly. Or more importantly…who he was with…

I tossed the Parch back in my bag and rubbed my eyes, resting them in my hands. I felt like I read every book on magical ability, the origin of magic and even a few on wand lore just to see how magic is harnessed in that way. All dead ends. It was insanity, wizards and witches existed for thousands of years yet nobody expunged how the ability came about, what controls it. This search reminded me a lot of how muggles wondered how life came about, whether it was the Big Bang or some higher power…is that how enormous a question we're searching for is.

"Planning on giving old Ollivander a run for his money, are you?"

I jumped and looked up from my hands, snapping the book on wandlore shut, Theodore Nott was sitting in Harry's place, how long was he here for? I sighed and reached for the book nearest to him but he was quicker,

"_What makes a wizard tick_?" He raised an eyebrow at the title and smirked at me, "Oh Granger…you should have just asked."

I glared at him, "That book is not what you think it's about."

"It's not about magical ability in wizards?"

I frowned, "Well actually…it is."

"Whatever were you thinking I thought it was about Granger?"

"I…I…I didn't think you thought it was about anything you thought I was thinking you thought it was about." Godric, I was tired, I sound like an idiot.

"Cute."

I flared my nostrils at Nott, "What is?"

"You." He smirked at me.

I stood up, I wasn't going to sit here and be ridiculed. I'd rather do my prefect duty than be on the receiving end of…his bizarre conversations. Plus Ky's situation was extremely top secret and Nott had the annoying habit of cottoning on to situations quickly and I was too exhausted to counter his quips presently. I turned and walked to the exit,

"Oh come now Granger, I was only playing."

"Well I'm not. I don't have time to play games with you Nott! Did you ever think that life isn't just one big game full of riddles and puzzles? Why did you give me that flower on Valentine's Day?"

"Why did you take it?"

"Do not do that. Do not answer a question with a question."

"I only answer a question with a question because the answers to both questions are the same."

I glared at his hazel eyes, the boy was infuriating. I pushed past him and walked out,

"If you want to know about magical ability, you're looking in the wrong place."

I turned around as he walked down the corridor after me, all traces of playfulness abandoned.

"Who said I wanted to know anything about that?" We were under strict rules by Dumbledore himself to not tell a soul about Ky's situation. Thankfully the only classes she needed to use her wand was in Charms and Transfiguration so McGonagall and Flitwick helped, turning a blind eye when I did the spell highly discreetly instead of her. She was getting by with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy but I think the biggest blow was when she mucked up the Vitamix Potion on Thursday. She literally made that potion hundreds of times…she never got lower than an O for potions and she was already averaging an A for the last three potions we had to brew.

"Now who's playing games Granger?"

I didn't answer Nott, he was highly resourceful wasn't he? Incredibly so, but I couldn't risk him finding out about Ky. If word somehow got to Umbridge or any of the death eaters that she was this vulnerable…

"Do you want to know about magical ability or not Granger?"

I bit my lip in thought, we'd been searching for weeks and came up with no leads at all, and I feared the day that Ky would wake up and not be able to even brew an acceptable potion. I couldn't even imagine losing my magic, but if Ky lost hers it would take too many relationships with it. She and Harry couldn't get past that, I don't think so, initially when she looked to him for support he sided with her brothers and then he convinced her in believing in him just to have her hopes crushed. She would resent her brothers for making her take the potion in the first place and I, well she won't have magic. She wouldn't be a witch. She wouldn't be in Hogwarts, a bed away, a desk away, a step away from me…my thoughts from earlier tonight bounced back in my mind…I would lose something I never thought I ever wanted…yet now can't live without…a sister.

"Yes."

He nodded and in the same moment turned around, "Follow me."

I hesitated…could I trust Nott? He was a Slytherin, and a baffling one at that. The very fact that I couldn't read his next move should mean that I should stay away from him…yet Ky was lying in a bed few floors down…her magic weakening as I stood here debating Nott's trustworthiness. Without another thought I hurried down after Nott.

Five minutes later we were in the heart of the dungeons, we must have gone through five secret passageways but the corridor we ended up on looked familiar.

"Kittens lab isn't far from here. The dungeons is much like a labyrinth, there's a lot of rooms that run parallel to each other, right next to each other but impossible to reach one from the other." He stopped halfway down the corridor in front of the plane brick wall, I hugged myself, it was freezing down in the dungeons and I could hear a wind blowing somewhere which was strange considering there were no windows down here.

Nott stopped walking abruptly and took out his wand and tapped a sequence onto the wall; he then pointed the tip of the wand to his forefinger and stared in fascination at the drop of scarlet that arose. He rubbed his finger onto the centre brick,

"Nott-"

"Salazar Slytherin's personal study Granger, a drop or two of blood here or there is worth it, don't you think?"

Another one of Slytherin's secret hideouts…I watched, captivated as each brick turned backwards, leaving a narrow yet distinct entryway. It was black as night inside and I could just make out outlines of what I could only assume was shelves. Nott stepped in and I followed, suddenly a pain resonated through my skull as if I had run into a brick wall.

"Granger? Are you OK?"

I grumbled and held my nose, tipping my head back. Damn it, I muttered the healing spell for a nosebleed. "I can't come in."

Nott sighed and lit his wand, shedding some light onto the room and himself, it was small, much smaller than the teachers offices and it was filled with an array of shelves, cupboards and desks all carrying books, boxes and in some cases jars much like the ones Professor Snape had in his office.

"Trust old Salazar to put a spell or two to keep the muggle borns out." Nott's eyes glinted green has they zoomed around the room.

"Just find what you can on magical ability and lend it to me. I'll return it to you by tomorrow." I was already past annoyed at not being allowed to even enter one of the founders personal study's, even if he was a prejudiced old fool…he was still a founder.

"I can't, I tried taking some stuff from this room before, but the room wouldn't let me. I'm lucky I even found the place twice."

I huffed and lowered my head, the bleeding had stopped with the spell but I wasn't sure if I had managed to clean all the blood. I must look an idiot. "How sure are you that what I need is in there?"

"Judging by the books you were looking at, you're trying to figure out the dynamics of magical ability. How it comes about and what kinds of laws dictate it. Whatever you need would be in here."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Think Granger. This is Salazar Slytherin's study."

My nostrils flared, "I don't want some book that states that purebloods are better than muggle borns."

"Look, apart from being an extremely prejudiced ponce, Salazar Slytherin was a great wizard. If he genuinely believed that purebloods are better than muggle borns, don't you think he would have done research to prove this? If his research was a success he would have shouted it out from the top of the Astronomy Tower so loudly that we would probably hear his echoes in the future. So I think that his results must not have been to his favour and that's why he kept it hidden away over here. Anyway, there's sure to be a lot on magical ability over here if he was trying to state the case that purebloods were superior."

"Well that's all well and good but I can't get to that knowledge." I wanted to punch Nott in the face, knowing it wasn't his fault but frustrated none the less, all the answers might be feet away from me yet I couldn't reach it, damn Slytherin.

"Who said so?" Nott smirked at me and I quickly wiped the tear of frustration that leaked down my face, "Take a seat Granger."

"What?"

"Just sit Granger." He turned away from me and I watched as he ruffled in the nearest box, I coughed, the dust in the room puffing out after the years it was left undisturbed. I watched as he left that box, and put his hand in another one, he whipped it out quickly with a swear as I heard something scuttle away,

"Are you alright?"

He answered me with a smile that made my mouth go dry, I licked my lips and my face flushed as the action made him stare at my lips for moments afterwards, I suddenly felt naked. The sensation of punching him came over me once again.

"I think this is it." I snapped back to reality as Nott grabbed a box and walked to the entrance, he sat down with his legs crossed and I mirrored him. It was so strange; there was nothing but a thin layer of air that bound us to either side of this invisible barrier. He ruffled through the box, and took out the first sheet of parchment,

"Ready, Granger?"

I nodded, blocking out all other thoughts except Theodore's Nott's voice.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Go back to the last part."

I watched as his hazel eyes searched through the parchment, "-there are some who believe that magic is elemental in its nature, all spells a variant of some kind of manipulation of the surrounding atmosphere and wizards merely able to wield the power to execute this manipulation. I do find some truth in this fact yet one cannot over look the fact that this is a very Godric sentiment and only refers to the magic of the day. The magic that is restricted by light and stunted in its growth. This doesn't explain the substance of free magic, which in its nature itself is quite unnatural."

"Free magic? That's the tenth time he has referred to that."

"Well I highly doubt in his opinion what he did was dark magic."

"True, yet at the same time it doesn't help me much." I leaned my head against the wall, we had sat here for three hours and were on the sixth box, it was fascinating to pick the brains of one of the Founders but disappointing at the same time to find out how little he actually had managed to find out about magic. The Founders revolutionised magic for centuries, inventing and altering many of the spells that we use today. I guess they had their hands full with all of that instead of actually researching the root of our magic. Not that Slytherin didn't have his opinions on magic, like what Nott was reading right now.

"…those weak wizards who wished to outnumber the muggles, who recoil from our small numbers instead of revel in its uniqueness. I do believe it is these feeble minded wizards, of course with the help of muggles, who first stole the magic from wizards and somehow implanted it into muggles. Of course this is stolen magic and must be returned and I have long since been trying to find a way of doing so, yet I have hit many setbacks, the greatest being Godric's refusal to allow me the use of his muggle born students, and hence his badgering overprotection of them ever since my asking." Nott looked up at me, "That's the last page. Except for this, it's mostly in runes."

He held it up but all I saw was a blank page in front of me, "I can't see anything. Maybe if you wrote it down?"

"The room won't allow it, give me a minute." Nott concentrated on the page and I watched him, this could very well be the page that saves Ky's magic. His eyes were obscured has he looked down at the parchment, his dark hair falling black in the dim light. His skin was enviously smooth, I thought back to the pimple that had popped up on my chin this morning and wanted to punch him again. His jaw was chiselled, his cheekbones not comparable to Blaise Zabini's in sharpness but suited his face pleasantly. He was attractive, yet he wasn't popular with the other girls like Malfoy. Or maybe I was just not made aware of it, who did he go to the ball with last year? Did Lavender ever mention him before? Any romantic relationship, regardless of tie colour, she discusses in detail with Parvarti and try has I might, sometimes I could never fully block their nattering out and my ears are assaulted with most of their conversation. His long fingers tapped rhythmically against his knee and I stared at the pattern, entranced.

He suddenly tossed the parchment back into the box and pushed it back into the corner. I snapped my head up; trying to school my features so as to not look like I had been staring at him, quite a hard feat considering my heart seemed to pump the blood solely to my face at this precise moment. He stood and walked out and once he did the wall closed behind him, he grabbed my bag from my shoulder and opened it with deft hands, thankfully not noticing my dilemma. He fished out a quill and parchment and placed it on the wall, drawing what he must have seen on the page, bringing me to my senses faster than any of my own internal lecturing could manage.

"This is it, but like I said it's all in runes."

"Yes but the rest of his work was in Latin wasn't it? Why was this parchment in runes?"

He stared at the parchment for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know Granger."

He handed the parchment to me and I stared at it, it was three columns I think, judging by the spacing. The first and second were full but the third was practically empty. I frowned down at it, it looked unfinished. The runes were not one's I was familiar with; I don't think it was taught in the curriculum. The most I can say from my knowledge is that it was three columns and that was estimation, if anybody else had looked at this parchment they would probably think it was just a jumble of shapes. I usually could read a rune like I read English…almost as well as Nott could translate Latin…this was going to take a while.

"Well, good night Granger."

I looked up, we were in front of the Fat Lady, did he really walk me all the way to the common room? Without me even knowing? He smiled at me and it made me blush,

"What?" I felt like I had something on my face, oh Godric! I didn't manage to wipe off all the blood from my nosebleed, did I?

He shook his head; the same smile on his face like something amused him.

I rolled my eyes, "Well…thank you Nott."

"Pleasure." He gave me a straight backed bow that brought a smile to my face, he turned and walked away and I muttered the password, "Hermione?"

I looked back up at him, "I hope that helps Kitten."

I would have panicked if it had been anyone else. Had it been any other Snake. Yet when he said it, with his eyes unusually sincere, I knew it wasn't some mind game. Some way of telling me he knew Ky was vulnerable and he will exploit it. He genuinely cared for her,

"I hope so too Theo."

I walked through the portrait hole and was in my bed by the time I realised what I had said…and what he had said…Theo…Hermione. Theo and Hermione. I batted away the last thought, what on earth was I thinking, I must be exhausted. I should sleep…the Founders know I need it considering the puzzle I need to solve tomorrow.

A/N: Please review

Have a good day

Kalina


	65. Saving the damned

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 65**

**Hermione's POV**

I snapped Spellman's Syllabary shut, which was the last of the books I had on Ancient Runes. That's including the few that Len brought with him from Grimmauld Place. I looked down at the parchment that Nott had given me, not a single one of the runes translated. It had taken me four days to search through these books; it would have taken me a lot less if we hadn't been so busy…

I dropped my head into my hands; I can't believe Dumbledore is gone. I can't believe Umbridge is headmistress. Thank heavens Ky is in the hospital wing, unconscious, because Godric knows what would have happened if she was around when Umbridge caught the DA.

I knew I should have gone to Dumbledore with the runes once I found them, even if it was three in the morning! By the time I got to his office at breakfast he had already left for China for the meeting with the specialised Healer about Ky's condition! That very same night was the night that the DA got caught and Dumbledore lied to the Ministry about his involvement which resulted in his present Wanted Wizard status. All to protect Harry. And the rest of us. But now there's no way I can get these runes to him. Linus and Len are not allowed on school premises like they were when Dumbledore was headmaster so I can't consult them either! I even tried sending it over the Parch but Linus hasn't responded ever since his abrupt end to our conversation a few days ago.

I looked at my watch; it was six pm…I need a break. I've been in here since two. And I have prefect duties at nine and Hannah has covered for me so many times as is. Not that it would be necessary, considering the Inquisitorial Squad is around. They're just a bunch of glorified vigilantes; it's an insult to prefects. I felt a prickle across my neck and turned around.

The moonlight from the nearby window cast his eyes in a shade of light green, he smirked at me and I returned it with a glare, the sun catching that insipid Inquisitorial Squad badge as if reminding me what a complete…berk he was. Inquisitorial Squad! What would that demon woman think of next! I left the library, looking out of the corner of my eye to ensure the idiot wasn't following me, and thankfully he wasn't.

I lowered myself onto the seat, staring at her closed eyes. She had been unconscious for just over a week this time. I can't imagine what must be going on inside her body if she needed such an exorbitant amount of time for recovery. Surprisingly, Healer Atticus had shown up two days ago, he said he was just visiting but he ran some tests. It seemed no matter how much his knowledge of the situation says that he should just give up on Ky, something kept calling him back. It was a stroke of luck that he was there too, one of the first things Umbridge requested when she was announced as headmistress was a detailed explanation of Ky's diagnosis. It would seem Healer Atticus had no qualms with risking his license being revoked and sent Umbridge the very diagnosis we had been stating when asked, that Ky had a very severe case of Xebonite infection and she reacted poorly to the antidote. When asked how this occured, we responded that she must have come across the infectious plant in Hogsmeade, probably whilst rock climbing and the symptoms she displayed were so similar to Xebonite that nobody questioned it, except Umbridge. But I think that has less to do with the fact that she could tell it was a lie and more to do with the fact that she hated Ky and wanted to think the worse of her even in her present state.

I looked across the bed, to Harry. I was utterly perplexed, he was looking down at his potions essay and doing something he hadn't done in over a week…he was smiling.

"I really don't think the uses of Vitamix is that funny?"

"What?"He looked up at me, probably just realising that I was there. I smiled to myself and shook my head,

"If you need some help with the essay, just borrow mine, don't tell Ron though. If I lend him an inch, he will take a mile."

"What essay?" Harry frowned at me,

"Aren't you doing that potions essay, the one that's due tomorrow?"

"Oh, no." The smile wiped off his face, "I haven't even started with that yet."

I didn't chastise him though; he had so much on his plate. Sometimes I wondered just how far away he was from the end of his tether. At least he stopped having those funny dreams, which was strange to me considering he never made it seem that occlumency was going that well and suddenly Snape tells him last night that he doesn't need any more lessons.

"What are you reading then?"

"That letter from Ky. The one she sent us when she got suspended."

"Excuse me, Harry?"

We turned around to see none other than Cho Chang standing a few feet away; Harry looked surprised for a moment,

"Hi Cho."

"May I have a word in private, please?"

Harry's brows furrowed, "Cho, anything you have to say, can be said in front of Hermione." I smiled inwardly at the statement knowing what he really meant. Harry tried to stay by Ky's side as much as physically possible, hoping that he would be the first thing she sees when she wakes up again. He wasn't about to leave her side for Cho.

"No, I don't mind, go ahead Harry." I spoke the words just to be courteous, knowing he wouldn't heed them.

She glanced at me, I never saw her look so angry. Actually I very rarely see any emotion except sadness on her pretty face. Harry remained seated, and she directed her body so she would only be looking at him.

"It's about Marietta. I was just wondering, if you had the antidote for…for that hex on her face."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't a clue Cho, sorry."

"Well I mean, maybe there is a way that you might be able to get the antidote."

She was hinting at Harry asking me for the antidote. At least they were smart enough to know that a simple counter curse wouldn't do, they probably were up all night trying counter curses.

"I don't think so Cho."

"Harry! Please see reason! She had no right to scar Marietta like that!" Cho's voice was rising and I looked at Ky quickly, Madam Pomfrey said the noise levels must be very low, disturbing her from this deep sleep might cause added shock on her system. We needed to let her wake naturally.

Harry was on his feet, "Cho, I have no antidote and neither does Hermione, she never thought to make one considering we placed a trust in our fellow members that we were sadly mistaken in. Now please, leave."

I never saw Harry so…dismissive before. And neither did Cho. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment, and then turned on her heel and ran out the door.

"Is it weird that that whole dominating act, kind of turns me on?" I snapped my head to the bed, and smiled widely at the grey eyes. Harry rushed forward,

"You're awake." Harry went forward to help her sit up, but she batted his hands away. I adjusted her pillows, she didn't complain. She was so lazy. I glared at her, but it was spoiled with the megawatt smile I had on my face.

"When you're done with the pillows, I'd like a back massage. And you, bring that face here."

Harry laughed, and lowered his head, kissing her on the cheek. It would seem that the sleep had done a world of good for her,

"Would you two behave, Madam Pomfrey is in her office not ten feet away."

Harry pulled himself from Ky's lips and she laughed at me, "Ten feet Mi. She might as well be on another planet."

I shook my head and sat back down; she really needed to pay better attention to her surroundings.

"KY!" Ron ran forward and engulfed her in a hug, Ginny took the seat next to me, practice must have finished.

"So who's holding down the throne in the underworld while you're away?" Ginny smirked at Ky, the latter smiling down at her mischievously.

"I suggested your name, but then they said they wanted someone who's more bite and less bark. And bigger boobs."

I laughed as Ron closed his eyes in pain at the mention of his sisters breasts, Ky looked around the relatively quiet room. Oh no, why did she have to pick now to become aware of her surroundings.

"Where's Nonno?"

I glanced at Harry at the question, pulling her attention with my own, "What's going on?"

Harry sat down on the side of her bed, his face tentative, but his eyes steady, "Dumbledore is gone. He's on the run from the ministry. Umbridge found out about the DA and Dumbledore took full responsibility for it, saying that he came up with the whole thing. The Ministry has charged him with treason, saying he was trying to use us as an actual army, against the Ministry."

I watched her as the information sunk in. She was quiet for a moment, "Umbitch is Headmistress?"

I nodded, surprised at how well she was taking it. She turned to Harry,

"You must be careful; she'll be just waiting for you to slip up."

Harry scoffed, "That's my line. I know you must be upset about Dumbledore, believe me, I am too."

"I don't plan on slipping up Harry. I'll never give her that kind of satisfaction; someone has to hold down the fort while Nonno is gone."

"That's very mature Ky." I couldn't help the surprise in my voice.

She smirked at me, "I said I wouldn't slip up. I didn't say anything about not doing anything-"

"Ky!" I scowled at her and she laughed,

"I'm joking! I wouldn't do that to Sev, I always thought he'd fancy himself to be the one that would expel me."

"And how I count the seconds to that day." We all turned to the door, Snape walked in, his face blank as always but I think I could just about read a little glint in his eyes.

"You'd wallow in misery if you didn't see my face every day Sensei."

"If you call doing a victory dance wallowing in misery, then yes, I would do just that. Can the audience clear out, Madam Pomfrey and I need to run some tests."

I rose, "I'll see you tomorrow?" They probably would keep her for the rest of the night; she nodded and smiled at me. She blew kisses at Ginny who returned it with an eye roll, Ron ruffled her hair and she and Harry exchanged such an intimate stare I felt intrusive just observing it.

"You've forgotten something Miss Granger."

I turned as Snape held out a piece of parchment to me,

"That's not mine." I said in confusion.

He looked down at the parchment and sighed in recognition, "It's Bane's, who else is lethargic enough to substitute every like sounding numerical with a word."

"Actually it's mine." Harry held his hand out for the letter that must have fallen, looking at anything but Professor Snape, the latter was acting just as weird, handing him the parchment and turning away.

Ky shrugged, "It's just easier writing 4 instead of for."

"Yeah and 1 for won and 8 for ate." I smiled at Ky,

"Hey all that matters is that it makes sense to me, nobody's asking you guys to pry into my business." She added sassily after us as we walked away.

I stopped walking towards the exit. Suddenly all the stress and exhaustion went flying out the window, Ky's sentence flipping the light switch to supernova bright.

"Hermione?"

I grabbed Harry by the arm and ran out the door, afraid that every passing moment that went by was slowly killing my idea…my idea that might just save Ky's magic.

A/N: Please review

Kalina


	66. A tale of two rivers

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 66 **

**Harry's POV **

I watched as she scratched furiously at the parchment in front of her, her brown eyes whizzing left and right so quickly it was dizzying to follow. Ron's soft snores filled the Library, I ran my fingers over the invisibility cloak in my lap. I tried doing my essay whilst Hermione worked but I was just too curious and excited at what she found out that might help Ky. Suddenly the scratching that pecked at the room for the last two hours stopped, Hermione lifted her head slowly, entranced by the parchment in front of her.

"It's done."

"And?" I sat up in my chair.

"I…I don't know what it means." Her voice was a tearful croak of disappointment, "It has nothing about magic over here. At all."

I tried to hide my disappointment; I was really hoping that this would work. Ky looked happy and back to normal, but I could tell that she was just pretending for our sakes. The fact that she was doing that meant that she was done being angry…she was slowly giving up.

"I managed to translate it into English." Hermione's lower lip quivered as she stared at the piece of parchment, her disappointment seemed to run even deeper than my own. "When Ky said that she shortened words for her own convenience, it made me think back to this parchment. Nott, Snake he may be, but I cannot fault his observatory skills. He described the parchment that he took the runes from, writing a note in the bottom stating: In comparison to the previous parchments, the penmanship was less meticulous, the parchment itself had jagged outlines as if hastily torn out and the reverse of the parchment seemed to be a page of some potions textbook."

"I don't understand how that is either here nor there, or how it's relevant to what Ky had said." I honestly just wanted to know if this was the cure for Ky.

"This means that Slytherin didn't want anyone else to see this parchment just yet. The rest of his work is neat and orderly, this is what we can presume is a personal draft copy. Which brings us to what Ky said, if you were Salazar Slytherin and you had to write something that was for your eyes only, what language would you use?"

I sighed, we should have thought of this immediately! "Parseltongue!"

She nodded her head, a strong frown on her face, "That was my thought initially but at the same time I cancelled that idea. Nott understood that parchment, he managed to transcribe the runes for me, and if it was some written derivation of Parseltongue he would never have understood it. I started with the most basic Runic language, Elder Furtakh but the runes didn't match. I then thought about the other parchments Nott had read from, they were all written in Latin, Slytherin had a penchant for the old languages. The parent language of Elder Furtakh is the Phoenician Alphabet but frustratingly enough that didn't work either. When Ky made that statement earlier it reminded me that if Slytherin was writing this down for his own personal use, and he didn't use Parseltongue, what else could he have used? Because he is such a notable parselmouth we forget that his mother tongue isn't that, he actually was of Basque heritage, his father arriving in England from the French Basque country in particular. I remember coming across something in one of the books Len left with me from Black Manor, he used a runic derivation of his father's home country."

I barely understood a word Hermione said; just happy she had found out the runic language, not really caring how that came about. I stared at the translation. I understood what Hermione meant about it not making sense. It was a spattering of numbers and alphabets, the only word that made an appearance was 'litron.'

AHM AHM PT  
JAM MP GT

AAM – (1)69 litrons (7) 345 litrons PP- (1) 64 litrons (7) 223 litrons LT- (1)? (7) ?

MMS MMS HG  
VAS EF OG

RMS- (1) 62 litrons (7) 300 litrons *AF-(1) 65 litrons; 65 litrons (7)  
20 litrons; 637 litrons JG- (1)? (7) ?

MMS MMS  
VAS GE

AMS- (1) 67 litrons (7) 250 litrons DE- (1) 69 litrons (7) 435 litrons

MMS  
VAS

AXS-(1) 68 litrons (7) 253 litrons

MMS  
VAS

ATS- (1) 51 litrons (7) 487 litrons

PV  
CV

BV- (1) 68 litrons, 45 litrons (7) 190 litrons,278 litrons

PV  
CV

UV- (1) 68 litrons (7) 322 litrons

"It is three columns, like you thought but it's just a jumble of numbers and letters."

"No Harry, that's just it, not numbers. Measurements. The word litron appears next to every number. Litron is the predecessor to the word 'litre'"

I looked harder at the parchment, "So what is this? Is it code?" If it was, I couldn't crack it.

"Well if it is, I don't know how to break it. It doesn't follow any of the sequences I'm aware of." She leaned forward, looking at the parchment now in front of me. "Well there are patterns, none of the letters grouped together exceed a length of three. Then on every third line there is a greater than sign. Also on the fourth line the numbers show up. Wait…could these be initials. "

She looked down at the parchment with a wrinkled nose for about a minute more and then sunk back into her chair, covering her face with her hands. She must have been tired; she was at these translations nonstop since she got the parchment.

I looked down at the piece of parchment, "So what, is this his class register or something."

She pulled her hands away from her eyes slowly; she snatched the parchment up, "That's it…that's why the third column has no measurements."

"What?"

"You're right, it is a class registry. If you were Salazar Slytherin, and you had to separate a class into three groups…how would you separate them?"

That was easy, "Pureblood, half blood and muggle born."

"The third column is empty of measurements because none of his students would be muggleborn. He could easily know the names of the muggleborns but Nott had said something about Godric not letting him near them."

"Well technically none of his students would be halfblood either, he only wanted purebloods."

"Yes Harry, but what do we know about Slytherins, half of them claim to be purebloods when really they're halfbloods. But there's no way to prove that they arepurebloods or halfbloods without having some form of family history."

She grumbled in frustration, we were going nowhere slowly. I looked down at the parchment, trying to see a pattern, we relied on this parchment having the answer for too long for it to just be some class register. "Hermione, this is weird. In the first column, there are two names that show up like three times, MMS and VAS. And another two that show up twice, PV and CV. And in the second column, that same name that showed up three times in the first column, MMS, shows up twice. I mean, it is weird right." I guess I was clutching at straws; she took the parchment and looked down. She looked back at the original parchment.

"Shit."

"Hermione?"

"I made a mistake. That wasn't a rune. It wasn't supposed to be translated, it isn't a greater than sign." She grabbed the parchment and started writing furiously. I looked down at what she amended.

"The tips of the greater than sign start at a name, the point where the lines meet, another name."

"Like a family tree. Like parents and a child." I looked at the first column, it wasn't eighteen names, it was six children with their parents' names. That's why every three names had the same last letter, they shared the same surname.

"That's why the two names in the first column were repeated three times." Hermione pointed out the VAS's and MMS's.

"Same parents, of three different children. And the other two names that show up twice," I looked at the PV and the CV, "are same parents of two children."

"But look at the second table, the father's names are here, AHM and MMS twice, but the mother's names are different. This was his proof that the children in the second column were halfblood, the fathers were purebloods and the mothers probably muggles or muggleborns. Probably products of affairs as they all seem to have taken their mother's surnames."

"But why would he even care about keeping track of all of this."

"Salazar Slytherin believed purebloods were superior to muggleborns…these measurements…."

"Was he somehow measuring the magic…that the child had? That's impossible right?"

"Well we don't know, people don't usually measure magic by a numerical figure, but by skill. But if he was measuring this magic quantitatively Harry…look at the numbers next to the names. Try to find a sequence."

"The only thing I can see is the first number has the number one next to it, the second number has the number seven and the second number is always bigger than the first. Except for these two people. BV in the first column and AF in the second." I pointed out the names. "They have four numbers next to their names. The first two has a one next to it in brackets; the second two numbers have seven in brackets. Why are one and seven in bracket? One and seven…one and seven," I muttered as I stared at the parchment,

"First year! And seventh year. He measured their magic when they first arrived and again when they left. Look at the numbers with the ones next to it…they're all similar, maybe a difference of five this way or that." I heeded her words and saw that most of the numbers with the one next to it were in the sixties.

"But the second numbers, although greater than the first, are all different. Some are much higher." I frowned down at the parchment, "These names with the four numbers are disturbing. It doesn't have the same pattern as the others. And why did he place an asterisk at just one of their names, why not both. They both have four measurements, doesn't that make them both special. And how can you even measure magic, what did he do?" This is just getting more confusing by the minute, Hermione's face was frozen in contemplation, my babbling not breaking through her fortress of thoughts.

"Litrons…litre. The litre measures substances liquid in nature." She muttered to herself, "But magic isn't a liquid. It's not something that you can pour out and measure. There isn't some physical property within us that we can measure our magic; it's not like the blood that can be measured as it flows…" Her eyes lit up. She turned to me, "Flow! Flow!" She jumped up, Ron growled in his sleep but didn't wake up, "Accio Spellmans Sylabary." The book floated to her, she caught it, stared at the closed book for a moment with saucer sized eyes and then threw it back on the desk, jumping up and down, "This is it Harry. Oh Slytherin is a genius! An absolute genius!"

"Hermione?" I didn't understand a word she was saying, her face was pink with excitement, she paced up and down, turning suddenly and grabbing the parchment, "Four quantities…four. Two and two…"

"Hermione?"

She looked up at me, her eyes unfocused; I could tell she wasn't really paying attention to me. Slowly her eyes dimmed and they focused on me, "Flow Harry. Do you remember the first time you held a wand, the right wand? The wand that chose you. It was like a flow of energy, a zing down your spine. After using magic so often I don't think we really notice the flow, but the first time…the first time you feel it. Slytherin somehow managed to work out a way of measuring that flow of magic within a wizard. The second measurements, the larger ones. Those are done in the seventh year. And it makes sense, of course the flow will be greater when you get older and you're more experienced. Except AF…this doesn't make sense. How can the flow of her magic in first year be more than that in seventh year…KY! That's what! The four measurements! The four measurements!"

"Hermione, please stopping skipping sentences and explain."

"This of course is gross speculation but…I think…maybe…AF and BV are like Ky. That's why they have four measurements. There are two flows in them. One flow measurement I can only presume is for their magic and the other for their psychic ability. But AF's second measurement decreased from first year, but look at her magical ability, it's higher than anybody else by over two hundred. When I was researching Vikadel it said that it destroys the ability to make psychic bonds, which is mostly how true seers see. It destroys the conscious in charge of clairvoyance but it's so rare and it was only documented to be used twice, in both cases the person lost their ability to see but their magic and health were fine. This means the clairvoyant flow and the flow of magic are not related. Separate entities that grow apart from each other like we see in BV…but think about Ky Harry. Think about all the amazing things she can do, learning three years of syllabus in a matter of weeks, picking up spells on the first go, even her psychic ability. I think Ky's flow's are not separate entries. If we think of her abilities like two rivers flowing parallel to each other, in the normal case they would never meet. But what if Ky…has some sort of 'bridge' within her. A bridge that allows her to borrow flow from the other river. So when she needs to do magic, the seer river flows across the bridge to the magic river and vice versa. This fuels her, allows her to wield magic with greater power. That's why Slytherin highlighted AF! When he measured her she must have been using her magical ability, almost all the flow from the seer river went there. Look how low her second reading measurement is. A mere twenty. The opposite must have happened for Ky, just before she was in the cave-in she spoke to that stranger, the stranger we think is a vision. Her magical flow must have been pulled over the bridge to the seer river, and Liam had disarmed her. She never used magic in the whole cave-in and she was in the hospital wing the rest of the time. When she took the vikadel-"

"All her magic was in the seer part of her river…and was destroyed…" We just found the proof that Ky had lost her magic…she really lost her magic...

"No! Not all her magic. Some magic must have remained in its own river. That's how she could still make potions. But this bridge is allowing the Vikadel to cross over from her seer river and mess up her magic river."

I looked on horror struck, "And if the Vikadel is going into her magic river…it really is going to destroy her magic."

"Only if we let it Harry. Can't you see! We've been doing it all wrong! Ky shouldn't be laying down, trying to deal with the effects of the Vikadel, waiting for some magical cure. If we wait for it to wear off it would eventually destroy her magic by that time. But look at this, look at ATS under the pureblood column, she came in with a magical ability as low as 51 and she left with a magical ability almost ten times that amount. Ten times. It doesn't matter how little Ky has left, she has to work on it, make it stronger, even if it pains her to do the magic because if she just waits around…it's gone. And no matter how hard she tries, if her magic goes right down to zero…to nothing…no amount of hard work can increase her magic has nothing times nothing is still nothing…we can't let her reach nothing…we can't."

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. I worked on it loads and hopefully it came across OK. This also explains a lot about Ky's magic, why she is so powerful both magically and even in her psychic ability.

Please review

Kalina


	67. A tale of two voices

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 67**

**Ky's POV**

"Thanks for everything Madam Pomfrey."

The matron smiled down at me, "Not a problem Miss Thornton." She walked me to the exit, "Don't call again."

My counterfeit laughter at the joke made me cringe inwardly at the recognition of my own phoniness. I walked out of the hospital wing, letting the fraudulent smile fall from my face comfortably as my back faced the old matron. I sighed…I think I was having a case of Stockholm syndrome after all that time in the Wing…or maybe I was just in a bad mood, it was morning after all... I'm not really a morning person am I? I nodded at Lady Kensington who smiled kindly at me from her portrait on the first floor corridor, knowing that if I even attempted to smile it would look ugly…more like a grimace…my life was one big grimace right now wasn't it.

What is up with me! Did I just think that! That absolutely despicably self pitying thought. I should slap myself if I wasn't so lazy to lift my hand. Maybe I'm still tired? Maybe my body is still recovering and that's why I'm feeling so…blegh.

Or maybe, just maybe it's because you're a squib. No…I'm not even that, it's a different thing having magic and then losing it. I'm probably the first witch in history dumb enough to let that happen. Even Crabbe and Goyle have magic!

I walked to the unfortunately familiar doors, I knocked once. There was no answer. I knocked again, I could hear voices. I knocked harder yet again, the door flung open,

"What!" I raised my brows at the snap, the woman always tried her best to sound demure, she failed but it didn't stop her from trying. Her expression mirrored my own, "Miss Thornton?"

"If this is a bad-"

"No. Do come in." She smiled that smile that made her toad face look more amphibian, I walked into the office and stopped in the entrance.

"Ky." Harry looked at me wide eyed from his seat at the office desk, the cup of tea hovering at his lips as he froze with shock.

"What a pleasant surprise, right Mr Potter? Would you like something to drink Miss Thornton?"

Like I'd take anything to drink from you, it's enough I am forced to breathe the same poisonous air that you breath out, "No thanks."

"I insist, after all you must look after yourself, how about some orange juice, or tea."

Ahhhh…now Harry drinking tea in this devil woman's office finally made sense to me.

"Tea will be fine." I took the seat next to Harry and refrained from looking at him, watching Umbitch try and fail to inconspicuously douse my tea with what I could only presume was veritaserum…veritaserum…guess I'll never get to alter the brewing process on that.

She handed me the tea and I wondered which pot plant I should toss it discreetly into, I wonder which one Harry used. I just about took the tea when the saucer shook with the might of the bang that just went off upstairs, next second Filch came bustling in,

"Fireworks headmistress…fireworks everywhere."

Umbitch stood to her unimpressive height, her eyes bulging, "Thornton, Potter. Out."

Harry stood and pulled me after him, he didn't let go of me until we were in a secret passageway a few floors up,

"What were you thinking? Why did you go and see Umbridge?"

I brushed off the question, "Why did you go and see Umbitch?"

"I didn't. I was summoned; you, I know were not summoned because she was just as surprised as I was to see you. Which brings me to the first question, why?"

I looked away from Harry, this is exactly why. It had been six weeks and I only had six weeks left for the Vikadel to leave my system, of those six weeks I spent half of it in the hospital wing. Harry stared me down, this is the very conversation I wanted to avoid, a small voice in my head whispered coward…and the scary thing was… the even bigger voice agreed with it.

"Ky!"

"You know why!"

He swore under his breath, "So you just…you were just going to quit school? Quit school and leave and not tell anyone."

"I sent word to Linus and Len-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I didn't even flinch at the shout. "I can't believe you would do this, you would just give up!"

I looked up, the anger that I thought I never would wield again burning in my tightened fist, "Give up? Quit? You say those words as if I even have a choice!"

"There is-"

"NO Harry. Just stop! STOP! It's almost completely gone! Madam Pomfrey allowed me to use her potions lab this morning, I couldn't even get pass the forth step for cure for boils! That's how much I regressed! Cure for boils Harry! A first year potion I did on my first try!"I turned away, leaning against the corridor wall, the shouting already taking a toll on my body and my chest rattled as I breathed, I looked down to the floor. "It'll be gone…any day now. I can't be here when it happens! I can't have everybody find out…" I was ashamed to admit that what hurt the most was my pride. Most people around here thought highly of me, thought my power justified me in being the great Dumbledore's granddaughter…that was the only compliment that mattered to me. That I was worthy of being his…but soon I won't be, and I couldn't handle that. "I'll be asked to leave when Umbridge finds out and I can't give her that satisfaction. I'd rather leave on my own terms."

"You mean quit on your own terms!"

I glared at him, why was he being so difficult! "Stop that! You don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand, you're just a quitter. I was completely wrong about you. You're weak." And with that last word embittered with venom, he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor.

I stayed against the wall for one moment longer…

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I screamed and ran forward, from all the things he could say, this was by far the most insulting! I worked every minute of my life, every minute in whatever way I could, to never be weak again! Never! "How dare you!"

He turned back to me, "Well forgive me for being daring, I don't have much to be afraid of considering my opponent!"

I took a step forward, ignoring the pounding in my head, "Take that back!"

"Make me?" He cocked an eyebrow at me,

"I mean it Harry, take that back! I am NOT WEAK! I AM NOT!"

He leaned down, his lips hovering in my eyeline, "Oh but Kyrianna, you are."

He made to turn again, and all I saw was red! After what happened with Blishwick last year I swore I'd never let anybody get the upper hand on me again. Nobody would ever think that I can't hold my own! Nobody! I took a step ahead and turned, facing him head on. I concentrated all my force into my right palm and pushed at his chest, he staggered backwards and I pushed him aggressively again. He banged the wall and I stepped in front of him, my eyes blurred with angry tears and my lips quivering, my face was in his own, his height stolen as he slid down the wall slightly, "Don't you **dare **speak to **me** in that way."

His green eyes glowed at me, and his stunned expression fell. I saw the smirk on his lips for a moment, just a moment as my vision was completely obscured as he descended on me, ravaging my lips with his own. His hand gripped my waist with such strength, I could feel his nails bite into my skin, I didn't care though. Nothing mattered except the feel of Harry, the feel of Harry everywhere. After so long. I trailed my lips down his jaw and rested them against his neck, taking in the soft flesh as his breath hitched, rubbing my tongue against it. After a few moments, I let my teeth latch onto the very same flesh, with the slightest of pressure but enough to send a spike of pain through him. I looked up at him, his face glowing with pleasure and his eyes smiling down at me, "Welcome back Kyrianna. I do believe we have some business to discuss, now that you're in the right kind of mood."

"~"~"~"~"

Thirty minutes later I found myself in my favourite seat in the common room, the smooth parchment lay forgotten at my fingertips as I let what Mi just told me sink in, I stared at Hagrid's hut, off in the distance, not really seeing it.

"Ky?"

I turned to her, glancing at Harry on my eyes journey to chocolate brown, she wasn't asking if I understood. She was asking if I agreed.

"I can't believe you lot didn't wake me up." Ron grumbled next to me, glaring at Mi. He didn't take it kindly to being informed about this new turn of events last.

"Well I didn't want to have to explain it more than once, so I thought telling you both-"

"Because you think I'm too dumb to understand any of this."

"I didn't say that Ronald."

"Forgive me for not being able to speak Latin, I didn't know we lived in the fifth century." Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm as Mi took a deep breath in, harnessing the energy needed to scream at him.

"Ky?"

I looked at Harry, he sat opposite me, the common room was empty save us four. Everyone else was down at Lunch. "It still might not work. If you're right about this whole bridge theory, whatever magic I might be able to harness would just get destroyed when it comes into contact with the Vikadel that crosses the bridge."

"Well considering we know the amount of Vikadel you consumed and the fact that it would take three months to leave your system we can work out its decay rate. That's why you have to harness the magic at a greater rate than the Vikadel destroys it. So there's always left over. This is just about ensuring you still have magic after the Vikadel has left your system. Then you can just work on bettering that magic. But if you just let the Vikadel take its course, it will destroy all your magic, and there would be nothing to try and work with."

I looked down at the parchment as Mi's words sunk in, I felt fingers on my knees, I looked up as he grinned at me…his famous crooked grin. "Let's do this."

I closed my eyes, oh his done it again hasn't he.

"It won't be easy."

I smiled at Mi, "Harry's already got me convinced Mi, you can stop now."

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Harry ducked his head as the book went hurtling past him and slammed into the wall of the Revolving Tower. He adjusted his glasses, taking a deep calming breath,

"The whole purpose was to lift that with your wand, not throw it with your hand."

I glared at him, "Oh really Harry, you don't say. Whatever was I trying to do for the past two days!"

He sighed and walked towards me, my glare increased as he approached. There once was a time when no boy would approach me with my wand raised like this. He walked behind me and circled my waist with his arms, his lips at my ear, "I'm not saying you aren't trying. I know you are. It's just that you're still skipping steps. I know…I know you don't intend to do that, but it's ingrained in you to do it that way. Which used to work because you had so much of natural power, but you don't anymore Ky. You need to forget about doing magic in your own way, and do it like the textbook says."

I hate when he's all reasonable with me, why must he be so calm when I'm furious. "I am doing it like the textbook, it's just not working!"

I felt his hands leave my waist and move to my shoulders, he kneaded the flesh there as he spoke his next words, my neck slackening instantly to his touch, "You're concentrating too much on that. It's a simple spell, you just need to stop focusing on the fact that they're not working and focus your attention on just two things, your magic and that book."

He ran his right hand down my right arm until it wrested at my wrists, "Can you feel your magic."

Well I was definitely feeling something what with his lips at my ear, my whole body was so much more aware. Every letter Harry spoke seemed to pull at the hair across my body to attention, heat my skin, burn my core, salivate my mouth. That burning in my core seemed to radiate, higher and higher, and slowly…slowly I felt a sizzle up my spine. I moved my wand, Harry's hand still steady on my wrist,

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ The book remained exactly where I threw it. Dammit!

"Ky…" Harry called from behind me and turned in frustration. My jaw dropped as I stood mesmerized, Harry was hovering about an inch off the ground. He looked on wide eyed, and then shrugged his shoulders out of his sleeves, the shirt lifted off his body and through his head comfortably. He laughed at the bizarreness and I joined in, guess I wasn't really concentrating on the book at all.

I jumped up and down, jumping onto his arms and latching on his neck as I swung my legs around his midriff, I saw the displaced dust as his shirt hit the floor as my spell broke and Harry staggered backward for a moment but adjusted to my weight.

"How did you know that whole smooth talking in my ear thing would work?"

He smiled back at me, letting out a chuckle, "I had no idea. You look so hot when you're angry I just wanted to touch you…hoping it would probably lead to…"

"Why Professor Potter, are you trying to take advantage of your student?"

Harry's face went scarlet and he chuckled in embarrassment as he looked down at the floor, he slowly raised his eyes, shining with innocence, his mouth tipped in a smirk, "Well…actually Miss Thornton you'll find that the situation is much more advantageous for you than it is for me. After all, what benefit is an oral examination to a teacher?" His green eyes shorn with mischief as I laughed at his words, "First question, can you implement the same spell you practised with my shirt…on my pants..."

A/N: Please review with your thoughts!

Kalina


	68. Teacher and student

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 68 **

"It's a first year level spell Bane."

I growled, "You know this whole provocation tactic is getting old. I know I'm easy to set off and I know you guys are trying to set me off hoping it helps me cast a spell but it's starting to get annoying!"

He cocked a dark eyebrow at me, "I wasn't trying to set you off. I was reading from this book." Sev gestured at the book in his hand, and shook his head at me, "Spongify is a first year level spell that softens the target area making it rubbery or bouncy." He frowned down at the paragraph. "Cast the levitation charm."

"I've already told you, Harry helped me with that and incendio, Mi helped with almost the whole of first year transfiguration syllabus and Ron helped with Alohomo-"

"I didn't ask what your little friends helped you do, I asked you to do a levitation charm."

I glared at him and he glared right back. I should have expected this from Sev!

_I pushed the door open and ran in, bending over and clutching my knees, I had run all the way from the seventh floor. _

"_What happened? Who's chasing you?" Sev walked to the door that just banged shut behind me and opened it, glaring down the corridor. _

"_Chasing? Nobody is chasing me!" I coughed out. It was just seven flights! Why was my chest so heavy? _

"_Then why were you running?"_

_I straightened up, my breathing still heavy, I clutched my waist, "Because…because you called for me. You sent a prefect and everything. At ten in the night."_

_A defensive expression crossed his face as he closed the door, "I didn't think you would be asleep."_

"_I wasn't. I ran down because I thought something happened to Nonno or Linus or Len."_

_Sev turned his back to me and walked to his desk, my heart quickened it's rhythm, _

"_Has something-"_

"_Nothing has happened Bane. I apologize; I didn't realize what my calling for you at this time of night would make you think."_

_My heart stopped at the apology even if he didn't make eye contact, I slowly sank onto the chair and smiled at him, "You feel bad for getting me worried for no reason."_

_He looked up at me in disbelief, "Salazar no. I didn't think you were such a fragile little girl that you would get all worked up and come galloping down half in tears."_

"_I am not half in tears!" I think my chest finally loosened up and my breathing slowed down, "Maybe half dead but definitely not half in tears." I laughed at my own joke and he continued staring at me, the disbelief exchanged for an unreadable expression. _

"_Ten points from Gryffindor."_

"_What? What for?"_

"_That joke."_

"_You…you can't take away points for me making a joke."_

"_It was a bad joke."_

"_It was one at my own expense!"_

"_And if I hear you do so again, I'll take a hundred points off." I opened my mouth, "Try me. Go on."_

_I let my mouth fall shut and glared at him, "What did you call me down here for? I doubt it's just to dock points off me."_

_He smirked, "Why Bane, you think too highly of me. I heard about Miss Granger's theory."_

"_How?" I thought Harry, Ron and Mi were the only ones that knew considering we discussed it mere hours ago._

"_She discussed the theory with me after she translated the runes. You need to be working around the clock. You're excused from your Potions classes; there isn't a thing in the syllabus that you haven't brewed already. You're also excused from History of Magic, you have no time to waste with that. Binns won't notice. Don't worry about Umbridge, I'll take care of her questions if she finds out you're skipping Potions and History of Magic, but it is imperative you attend Defence even if it is a waste of your time, we can't be dealing with that crazy bat's personal vendetta's right now. Of course you need to go for all your other classes but at any given time you need to be practicing your magic. You will make more progress with a partner at all times, they can watch out for what you're doing wrong and help manoeuvre around it. You're to report to me when you have History of Magic, as luck would have it that's my free periods. Also every Monday and Friday from five till seven, the same time with Flitwick on Tuesday and Thursday and Minerva will have you on Wednesday's and Saturday's. No, you do not have Sunday's off, that's to do all the homework you have. Your friends may assist you after seven every weekday and especially during this Easter Holiday, you have the use of any of the classrooms in the dungeons when you work with Granger and Weasley. Even Longbottom. But never Potter." I rolled my eyes and nodded, not pointing out that Harry and I didn't need his dungeon classroom to be alone. "You might wonder how you will have the energy to do all of this." He pulled out a bottle from his drawer and I looked at it hesitantly, a look that didn't go unnoticed, "Bane…about the Vikadel, I never apo-"_

_I grabbed the bottle and opened it and sniffed at it, "Invigoration draught, diluted?"_

_He stopped his sentence and looked at me. "Yes. Diluted. So you can take a teaspoon three times a day, it won't hurt you. About the Vikadel, I am sorr-"_

"_Please don't Sensei. If you apologize to me twice in a day then I might self combust." I smiled and took the bottle from him and walked to the door. _

"_Bane?"_

"_Yup?"_

"_Hundred points from Gryffindor."_

"_What! Why?"_

"_You know why."_

_I growled and snapped the door shut behind me, knowing it was my stupid self combust remark!_

"Wingardium leviosa." I levitated the bottle of ink on his desk, "See, I told you, I'm fine with levitation."

"Argumenti."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

I rolled my eyes and pointed my wand at the floor, "_Argumenti._" Water spouted out, just like the time when Ron helped me with it.

"Incendio."

I didn't protest, but did what he said, I pointed at the waste bin at the side of his desk, "_Incendio._"

A flame erupted and Sev transferred the water I just dropped onto the floor into the bin.

His face was creased in thought, "What is it?"

"You're weak in the earth elements. You shouldn't try any of the spells that rely on earth manipulation as yet. Build your magic with the fire, air and water spells and leave the earth for last. Or maybe don't waste energy on it at all, if it comes out in an exam just ignore it. We're not here for you to excel at exams, we just need you to keep your magic. You can work on your weakness on earth manipulation after the Vikadel has left the system…it would be tricky though. A lot of spells use a fusion of both, but maybe your affinity for the other element would help in the fusion spells."

"Is that how it works. Everyone is weak at one type of element."

"No, everyone is usually weaker in three types of element and strong in just one type. Don't get flattered though, people like your grandfather whose strength lies in fire, can wield the other three elements better than most."

"And you? What's your strength Sensei?"

He smirked at me, "I'm good at everything, of course."

"Or equally bad at everything."

He scoffed as I giggled, "Air. My strength is air."

"Took a lot of girls breaths away in your day, didn't you."

"You had a line for anything I would have said."

"Naturally." I shrugged and sat down, "So, I should avoid any of the spells that solely use earth element. Work on the others and try earth when I've restored enough power."

"Precisely. How are you feeling?" He sat down on his chair, and stared at me, probably trying to read my mind, it wasn't necessary though, I would tell him the truth.

"I'm terrible tired." I had been practising magic nonstop for the past two weeks; my head barely hit the pillow before I plunged into the deepest of sleeps. "I miss Nonno. I'm not worried about him, but I am about the boys, I know they can look after themselves but I miss not seeing them. My relationship with them may not be in the best of places in my present state…but of course I worry about them." With Umbitch as the head, Linus and Len's surprise visits were nonexistent. Even if the conversation was strained I would love to just hear their voices. Mi had told me that Linus never responded to her on the Parch when she sent word that I regained consciousness and I personally wrote to him…but it yielded no response.

"Have…have you heard from the boys." I looked down at my hot chocolate, concentrating on the chocolate swirls on the surface.

"No. Agnes sends her love though. She's…"

He didn't finish the sentence so I looked up, into his onyx orbs, "She's what?"

He sighed, "She's worried as well, which is to be expected. But you girls do not have enough faith in Linus and Len. They are more than adequate wizards, much more…they are doing important business. You need to focus on the cause at hand, no time for worrying unnecessarily."

I was surprised at the compliment; Sev was never generous with kind words, but I didn't find solace in his unusual flattery…I found fear instead…why was he being placating? I didn't think it was unnecessary to worry but I knew it was better to not voice my worries further with Sev. I took a sip of my hot chocolate, "I have to admit, I've never been so happy to be proven wrong." He looked up from his tea, confused momentarily by the change of subject but caught on quickly to my meaning. I thought she had left me and taken all my strength away with her, but I didn't lose my magic, every day I felt her tingle in my veins, a little more by the minute. If I practice nonstop it would mean keeping her forever, I would do so without complaint. I sipped at the hot chocolate,

"Pay better attention to me, you'll fine I prove you wrong quite often, you can take some happiness from that."

I rolled my eyes as he took a sip of his tea, he placed his cup down, "Have you given much thought about your future Bane?"

"Well you know I'm more of a here and now kind of person."

"So you haven't even looked at the career brochures that the fifth years received have you?"

"Mi's been talking at me about that for days. You needn't worry; she has about ten career options lined out for me."

"I'm sure Miss Granger does, but what is it that interests you."

"Honestly I just want to be a witch." I looked down at the table; I don't care what I do in this world in the future, as long as I am a part of it.

"What did you want to be before you found out that you were a witch?"

"You mean when I was a little girl?" I looked up, surprised at Sev's question. He busied himself with adding more sugar to his tea,

"Well you're still a little girl what with your abysmal maturity level, but yes, when you looked like a little girl."

I smiled, "Well it used to change every day. Sometimes I wanted to be an Egyptologist, then I had that week when I was so sure my calling was to be a stand up comedian, then at times I wanted to become a scientist and at others I wanted to become an astronaut but almost all muggle children want that at some stage…but mostly…"

He looked up at me and it was my turn to lower my eyes, "Mostly I just wanted to be…a student. I never got to be, not really. I've never been to real school before Hogwarts. I never had friends before. Nor teachers."

He laughed one of those rare genuine laughs of his, "Be careful what you wish for. School isn't what you expected it to be, is it?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all." I smiled at him, "It's been beyond my imagination, and that there was a thought I'd never thought I'd ever have."

He stared at me as I sipped my hot chocolate, deep in thought.

"So, what did little Sev want to be when he grows up?"

He scoffed, "Definitely not a teacher." He was silent for a moment, "I wanted to be someone with strength and power…I went about it in…the wrong way. And that is how I find myself here. But I find that I'm not as disappointed as I used to be that fate landed me in this position. I could have ended up worse; I could be senior undersecretary to the minister of magic."

"Or Hogwarts High inquisitor."

"Or delusional woman who thinks they are headmistress."

"Or all three!" I laughed.

"If I woke up one day and found myself to be Dolores Umbridge I would drown myself in the closest pond." I laughed, enjoying this side of Sev. He smiled, and it brightened his usual sallow face. He dropped the smile, but there was still a slight twinkle in his black eye, "I guess you don't really need to worry too much. Your marks are good enough to get you into any profession you which."

"I'm not too sure…the OWL's-"

"The OWL's are weeks away." He looked down at his cup, "Even at half your potential you'd do better than the rest."

I bit my lip, preventing the smile, knowing if I did that would be the last compliment that he'd ever pay me. He rolled his eyes,

"Don't get excited, the rest happens to be a gaggle of dunderheads, you're just less of a dunderhead."

I smiled, "I think you're less of a dunderhead too Sensei. I bet you were top of the year."

His smile fell and he looked out the window, "No. I wasn't."

I waited for more words but they never came, "Don't beat yourself up about it now. I'm sure you're doing much better than whoever did top the year…nerd." I threw in as an afterthought, he was actually laughing a minute ago, and now he was all depressing. I always knew he was one of those type A, obsessive types. He remained silent and I stood, making my way to the door,

"Sensei?"

He finally turned away from the window and looked at me, his eyes still glistening with thoughts faraway,

"I think you grew up to be just what you wanted to be." I thought Sev was strong and powerful, despite the choices he made when he was younger. What he was doing for all of us was bravery that couldn't be put into words. I closed the door and walked down the corridor, smiling to myself. It was strange how all I wanted to be was a student, and the last thing he wanted to be was a teacher, yet somehow we both got just what we had wanted.

A/N: Please review, I hope you enjoyed that almost as much as I enjoyed writing it

Kalina


	69. Of table tops and talking toads

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 69 **

"Carpe retractum." The rope shot out of my wand and wrapped around Harry's waist, I flicked my wand up and he was pulled across the floor, stopping only when his chest made contact with my own, he laughed down at me,

"You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" I asked innocently. The rope disappeared as I lowered my wand but Harry didn't move away, sneaking his arm around my waist. He leaned down and captured my lips with a kiss, I pushed into it, but suddenly pulled back, doubling over in a coughing fit.

"Ky-"

"Tonic. My bag." He was a blur of movement; he lowered me onto the floor as he got back and held out the tonic for me. My cough was so aggressive I couldn't hold the bottle steady, he took it from me and poured a few drops carefully down my throat. The tonic acted quickly, my breathing slowed down and my chest loosened.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded, my chest not at the point where it could support conversation right now, too busy concentrating on breathing.

"Has that happened before?" He must have realised that it had, considering I carried the tonic around with me.

I didn't answer, gripping my body, feeling cold. Harry's arms were around me in moments, he kissed my forehead, which was his discreet way of checking if I had a temperature, he knew I didn't like to be fussed over.

"You're a bit warm, maybe we should go back to bed."

It was one in the morning; we had snuck out to the Revolving Tower for more practice.

"I don't really feel like bed right now." I was really tired, but I didn't want to move from this comfortable position. I could tell he wanted to argue the fact, but decided on making himself more comfortable instead. We were quiet for moments; I could make out most of the night sky considering the revolving tower was lined with large windows that spanned across its circular walls that cast the room in shimmering moonlight that danced across the many boxes and shelves that littered the room. It was a dark night. Not a star in sight but there was beauty in the blackness.

"Ky."

"Yeah."

"How come you never talk about your parents?"

I was tired, but not tired enough to not find the question strange. "Well…the only people who knew them are Linus and Lenzo and they never bring them up." It was different in Harry's case, almost every adult wizard he knew now, had heard of or met his parents. First introductions for him rarely went by without someone remarking about his parents. Even though I never met my mother, I was told I looked a lot like her, from her eyes to her hair colour but nobody would remark upon it has nobody knew her here.

"You could talk about them, to me. If you'd like."

"I know…I…don't really have anything to say about them though. I never met my mother," Because I killed her just by being born, "And I don't think my dad liked me very much."

"What? No."

"I think he kind of blamed me, for what happened to my mother. I have a really good memory, I can remember him. He looked like Lenzo, except his hair was much lighter. He was a little taller too, he was really tall."

"Why…would you event think he didn't like you."

"I don't remember him doing anything for me. I always remember him from a distance, like sitting on the sofa and watching TV…and just staring at me…I can remember his eyes. That's not what I think a father's eyes should look like."

His hold on me was getting tighter and tighter but I didn't mind, "I'm sure you're remembering wrong. You said he was ill."

"He wasn't ill, he was heartbroken. Linus and Lenzo were in charge of the household long before he died. I guess I don't really blame him for disliking me."

"Ky-"

"It's OK Harry. It doesn't really affect me. I had Linus and Len, and now I have Nonno and all of you guys."

"Still, I don't think you should feel like this about your parents. Do you have any sort of remembrance of them?"

"No. We never had any photos of them. Linus said that my father had taken down all the pictures of my mother after she died and the only pictures of him were the ones with her in them. Linus said that he looked for them but couldn't find where he had hid it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's really OK. I actually have Linus and Len to thank for this. They did a really good job not making me feel like I missed out on anything. I mean, obviously when I was a kid I would want my parents, but it's not like I had much opportunity to envy others considering I was always stuck at home. But I don't blame the boys for that, they made the best of a bad situation and in the end it turned out fine."

Harry kissed my temple, "What were their names?"

"My mother's name was Patty, short for Patrizia and my father's name was Octavian."

"You know, if you ever want to talk about them-"

"I know." I cuddled closer into him, I understood where Harry was coming from. He lived in a world where he fantasized about his parents because the Dursley's mistreated him. His parent's were going to save him one day. I was lucky, very lucky. Times were tough but I was never short on love from the boys. I didn't really miss my parents that much, as horrible as it sounds. Except maybe my mother, I would have liked to meet her. Or seen her. Just to see what I might look like grown up. And maybe even my dad, even if he didn't like me. Maybe he would have eventually, maybe he could forgive me and maybe he would have liked to look at me because I looked like her. Or maybe that's why he didn't like looking at me…I wonder what I took from him. There must be something; maybe he got loads of detentions when he was young. Or maybe he had my ears. I could ask the boys but they never liked talking about them, I shook my head internally. This is why. It makes you feel like crap.

"Is this what it's about? Your sudden urgent need to speak to Sirius tomorrow? Did you find out something that only he could answer?"

He sighed and played with my fingers, he slowly began talking, explaining what had happened at his last occlumency lesson. I let him talk, trying to keep an open mind, trying to not feel the pain Sev must have felt when he was ridiculed and trying to be objective. He stopped talking, and we sat in silence for a while.

"What are you hoping to achieve by speaking to Sirius tomorrow?"

"Conformation that my dad isn't…this complete…bully."

I turned around, kneeling in front of him has he sat with the wall to his back, I looked up at him. He was sad. So sad.

"You happened to see one memory, just one out of thousands of moments that your father existed in. Don't let just that one moment destroy a lifetime of good that he did, a lifetime he gave up…for you."

"I know! I know how ungrateful it sounds, it's just that I always thought my dad was the good guy. I knew he got up to mischief but I never thought he would intentionally degrade somebody like that."

"Maybe your dad was a bully. Maybe he picked on Sev and made him…feel horrible. But at the same time, who's to say that Sev didn't do the same to him? You just saw one side of the story."

"You know, I'm really shocked, I thought you'd definitely blame my dad, take Snape's side."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think what your father did was right, far from it. And I detest that Sev had to ever go through something like that, but I would hate to think that twenty years from now, if my kid had to see me fling Alya through the great hall door's it would negate all the other things that I did. Your dad was not perfect Harry, but that doesn't make him any less of the great man you think he is. He was great for what he did for your mother, and for you at just twenty years old, and the mistakes that he made when he was fifteen probably got him to that greatness."

He cleared his throat, my words seeping through, but not enough to convince him. I could tell he still needed to see Sirius.

"Look, talk to Sirius if you feel that would help. I think it's good for you and for him, I think if he had the chance he'd be talking about your dad all the time." I smiled and he returned it, I leaned up and kissed him, pulling back with a chuckle. "And don't look too much into that fight your mum and dad had, just imagine if we get hitched and had kids and they saw us fighting after the Yule Ball. Or even that time just before the third task. It'd be pretty hard to believe that we…feel the way we do about each other."

He smirked at me, "When did you get so wise Miss Thornton."

"I have a good teacher." I smirked back, capturing his lips with ease, hoping to dull the sadness in his eyes.

"~~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"""~

I could hear the shouting from down the corridor, I knocked on the door and heard a multitude of sounds, the shouting stopped. What in Godric's name happened in Harry's meeting? I know he was scheduled to meet Minnie just before me. The door opened to reveal a very red faced Minnie,

"Miss Thornton. Do come in."

Minnie walked to her seat and I followed, ignoring the curly haired monstrosity in the corner of the room.

"How are you doing?"

"Good and yourself, Professor McGonagall." I could hear the toad scratching away in the corner, the devil only knows what she's writing…probably dirty letters to old Cornelius.

"I have had better days. Anyway, we're here to discuss your future, have you read the brochures."

"I know what the brochures say." I smiled and she shook her head slightly at me. She knew that meant I never touch them but Mi was reciting them at me like some religious preacher since two weeks ago.

"And what career do you intend on pursuing."

"Well, after much deliberation, I've decided there really is just one career path for me."

Minnie raised an eyebrow; I bet Sev already spoke to her, telling her I didn't know what to do in the future. "I am happy to hear that, what is it that you wish to become?"

I put on my biggest smile, "Senior undersecretary for the minister for magic." The scratching stopped. Minnie pressed her lips into a thin line, her face flushed but she didn't let out a stitch of laughter.

"Well I must say Miss Thornton, looking at your grades, you're much too qualified for such a job. You needn't try so very hard if that is all you wish to become. You're averaging at outstanding for most of your subjects, all you need be getting is acceptable." Minnie said, ruffling papers around, her voice dripping with derision and disappointment, "Are you sure you don't want to do something meaningful in your life?"

"Oh Professor McGonagall, I am positive! I know what you're thinking, it's probably the saddest job ever in existence, practically screams the old adage, always the bridesmaid but never the bride. But that's just it Professor! I will be the bride too! When Harry becomes the youngest ever Minister for Magic I will be both first lady and undersecretary!"

"That is quite enough!" She squeaked from her corner and thundered towards the table,

"Oh Professor Umbridge, I didn't see you there. Don't worry, I do understand your concerns, you think Harry is just stringing me on. Says he'll make me his first lady but leave me just as undersecretary and marry someone else and I am touched beyond words that you would use your own personal experiences to try and lead me into the right direction." My voice was alien in its sweetness.

"You speak one more word Miss Thornton and I will hold you to treason."

I mock gasped, and turned with a sad expression to Minnie, "But Professor McGonagall I was merely stating what I wanted to become when I grow up. I know it's a terribly, terribly narrow minded and small job to wish to have but I want to keep my ambitions reachable…actually below ground level…so I avoid disappointment."

"Oh there, there Miss Thornton. Dolores career advice is a highly emotional time for a student, shouting at them and threatening them is just making matters worse."

Umbridge glowered at us, "She will never be undersecretary!"

"Her marks are more than what is required for the job. There isn't any sort of further education required." Minnie scowled down at Umbridge,

"Oh…I know what it is. Oh no…curse these good looks! I'm too good looking for the job. No!" I said dramatically, turning to Minnie, "Professor McGonagall, please, I want this SO bad. Please…just do it. Transfigure me into a toad!"

"That is enough! You are expelled!"

"On what grounds!" Thundered Minnie,

"On…on…she's skiving all her classes, her attendance is too poor!"

"She's been in the hospital wing! You have signed forms from both a Mungo's Healer and Madam Pomfrey as testament to that."

"She is mocking the headmistress of this school!"

"I wasn't mocking you!" I looked innocently at Umbridge, "If anything I thought it would be a compliment…that I want to be just like YOU." I internally vomited even though I knew the words were lies, making sure my face remained childlike.

"She's doing it again! She's mocking me again!"

"Dolores! What has gotten into you, Miss Thornton is paying you a compliment. I for one, would be touched beyond words if a student said they would want to be just like me."

"Oh drop the act Minerva! I'm not stupid."

"Oh Professor Umbridge, we know you're not, you did get all acceptable for your OWL's."

She glared at me, her eyes almost popping out of her head by the pressure of her anger. "This is proof! This is all proof that Dumbledore is after the position of Minister of Magic."

I laughed, "Who said anything about Nonno! Nobody even mentioned his name! Did you say his name Professor McGonagall?"

"No, Miss Thornton. Dolores, I do believe a visit to Poppy would do you some good, must be all the pressure. Some rest might do you well."

"Oh you would like that, wont you Minerva. So you can play headmistress."

"Oh come now Dolores, I would never **play **headmistress. The only person who can **play** headmistress is you!"

I walked to the door, knowing Minnie was more than capable to take off where I left off, I smiled and shut the door behind me, the screams and shouts heard right down the corridor. Things were definitely looking up.

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

I ran down the corridor, Fred and George did say they would only give Harry about twenty minutes, it was already fifteen minutes gone by. I pushed the door open, taking in the familiar desk and the deranged kitten walled décor. But no Harry. I sighed in defeat, guess I was too late.

"Ky!" Harry suddenly appeared near the fireplace, invisibility cloak in hand, "What are you doing here! I thought Umbridge was back!"

I crossed the room quickly, grabbing him and pulling him to her desk, pushing her chair aside and hopping onto the desk.

His green eyes widened in shock, "What…what are you-"

"Shhhh! We don't have time!" I pulled him forward and shut him up with a kiss. He resisted for a moment but then he surrendered, not putting up much of a fight to begin with. I quickly undid his pants,

"Ky!"

"HARRY do NOT ruin this for me!" I must have had a really crazy look in my eye because he swallowed whatever argument he had on his tongue…or it could be due to what I was doing with my hand. I kissed his neck and he moaned, his hands quickly going under my shirt. I bit back a laugh as the kitten's in the plates looked at us in curiosity, but they couldn't see what was going on from their angle…I was intent on getting back at Umbitch for the thousand and one things she did, but I wasn't some pervert who'd do this in front of kittens.

Harry's hand descended and I let out a loud moan, we both checked the door but didn't stop. This was mental, but there was something highly exciting about doing this on Umbitch's desk and the chance of getting caught. We were mental, not completely insane and stopped our exploration before we could finish, not having time for that just yet. I laughed as he looked down at me, his face shockingly red considering all his blood must have flowed south.

"A thousand million gazillion points to Gryffindor, Miss Thornton." He zipped up his pants, his hands shaking slightly. I laughed and hopped down, smoothing out my skirts and pulling up my socks, how it went down in the first place is beyond me.

"Is it disturbing that I have the urge to do it on her desk at the risk of losing my virginity, just so I can say we did it on her desk?"

He shook his head at me and grabbed my hand, I stopped him, pointing at what my eyes just caught. It just so happen that the parchment that I was sitting on as Harry…sought out my snitch…was one of the new Educational Decree's, he laughed, knowing we both were going to explode when we saw it hung up knowing what we knew. We heard footsteps, our laughter disappearing.

Harry pulled me to him with one hand and threw the invisibility cloak over with the other, just as Filch came in pissing with glee, muttering to himself about whippings. He took the forms he was looking for from the drawer and danced out. We followed suit closely, huge grins on both our faces.

A/N: please review

Kalina


	70. A tale of two brothers

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**A/N: Some of the information from this chapter was gathered through Pottermore**

**Chapter 70 **

"Bane!" I heard Minnie's voice followed by her hurried footsteps, her hair swam in view and I could feel her fingers dig into my shoulder as she tried to pull me up, "Are you alright. Godric!" Her worried face faded in and out, I tried blinking to steady it but it still didn't clear.

I let her lift me up and pressed my hand into my eyes, "Did I do it?"

"What?"

"Did I transfigure the porcupine, is it a pincushion?" I pressed at my eyes, feeling the uncomfortable texture of my eyeballs through my eyelids, trying to make my vision clear. I removed my hands and quickly lowered my eyelids, the light of the room burning like the sun to my sensitive eyes.

"I think its best we get you to the hospital wing."

"No! No wing Minnie Zia, we knew this would happen; I can't afford to be in the wing right now. I have to keep practicing."

"Bane, you're at your wits end! You've been practicing relentlessly for weeks! You need a break!"

"Is it a pincushion?"

"No…"

"Then I don't need a break." I leaned forward, placing pressure on my knees; I slowly rose, wiping my nose, used to the scarlet droplets that showed up every now and again.

"Bane, please, just an hour break."

"Not until it's a pincushion." I stared the porcupine in the eye, ready to do the spell. My hand felt heavier than a sack of potatoes, I blinked and felt a tear roll down my cheek. Dammit! Why was this so hard?

"Did I ever tell you that you remind me of my mother?" I glanced at Minnie in confusion.

"Me?"

"No Bane, the porcupine." She rolled her green eyes and walked to her table, knowing she finally got my attention. She busied herself with making the hot chocolate and I sighed, looking at the little porcupine, it'll have to wait. I lowered myself into the chair and sighed again, how long had it been since I sat down!

I gulped down the hot chocolate, "How?"

She sipped her tea daintily and smiled at me, "I never did tell you about her, did I?"

I shook my head, the action itself so strenuous it added to the ache.

"She was in the same predicament you are in now. She didn't lose her magic, no, she gave it up. For love."

"Your father was a muggle?" That's the only time I would think someone would have to consider giving up their magic.

"That he was. Robert McGonagall. My mother only let him in on the secret after I was born, I mean, it's not exactly an easy secret to disclose. I think she only did it because it was impossible to hide as I was displaying magic at a very young age."

"What did he do?"

Minnie smiled, "He definitely stopped pushing her buttons." She shook her head, "He accepted it, it didn't really affect him much, considering they lived in the muggle world."

"How…why do you think I am like your mother."

"That look on your face, when you found out your magic was gone. She wore that look when she thought nobody was looking."

"Why did she **have** to give up her magic though?"

She sighed, taking me in deeply. "You can't have it both ways. To love a muggle, to marry a muggle, when you're a woman at that time, you become a muggle. You join the world your husband belongs to."

"That's unfair."

She smiled at me, "That my dear Bane, is life." She sipped her tea, "I had brothers too. Two of them. Robert was five years my junior, and Malcolm eight. We lost Malcolm when he was fifteen…" She looked down at her tea, her face held in a cage of vulnerability I never witnessed on Minnie before. "It was harder for the boys. Especially Malcolm. To me, I was always a witch; I merely existed in the muggle world during the holidays. The lines were wavy for the boys; I guess it was because there was more of my father in them. They weren't as interested in magic as I was; it showed in their marks and they enjoyed the holidays more than they did Hogwarts. I think it had more to do with the fact that they had girls back home always waiting for them." She sipped her tea, and looked out the window.

"There was this girl that lived next door to us, Bernadette, Malcolm and she were the same age and almost everyone knew that the two would end up together, inseparable they were. He…I think they realised their feelings when they were fifteen, and Malcolm…he told her what he was." She closed her eyes, the thought itself paining her, I wanted to tell her that she can stop but I seemed to have lost the ability to speak. "The ministry were very, very stringent with the Secrecy laws at that time, it was a different time, the Minister of Magic at the time was Victor Hague and the statute of secrecy was a particular personal law with him considering his father was the Harold Hague, a mad wizard who tried to oust the Wizarding world to muggles on multiple occasions, he was caught and thrown in Azkhaban and Victor Hague spent most his life trying to stitch up the family name. When the Ministry found out what Malcolm had done, they immediately placed a memory charm on Bernadette. It would seem though, that whoever," An angry glint danced in her moist eyes, "was dispatched to perform the charm was incompetent, and wiped Bernadette's memory completely. The girl regressed to the mind of an infant; she couldn't even remember how to talk let alone who Malcolm McGonagall was. Malcolm was heartbroken but was determined to stay true to Bernadette, to help her…teach her how to go about living again. He turned his back on magic, dropped out of school and committed all his time to Bernadette. About a week after the incident they found Bernadette's body floating in the river just outside of town, nobody really knows how she had got to the river, but she had fallen in. She'd forgotten how to swim…"

I looked down and closed my eyes; we had stolen everything from the poor girl. "Malcolm took his own life not a day after finding her." One lone tear dropped down her cheek, the frown so deep on her face I worried that it would never lift. "Robert blamed the Ministry for both the deaths and turned his back on magic completely. He told me if I chose to stay in this world then I would be more dead to him than Malcolm was…I just couldn't…I was angry and hurt about Malcolm but I knew there was good in this world too, there was change needed and if abandoned none of it would happen. He took my choice as an insult to Malcolm's memory and the day I chose this world was the day I had lost both my brothers. I still cared for Robert and checked up on him from a distance. He married a muggle girl, Susan. A few years ago, long after my parents died, I received a letter from a woman who lived in our village, a friend of my mother's whose daughter was a muggleborn witch, and she said that Robert had died. Pneumonia. Pneumonia…a cure we've had for hundreds of years in our world…he knew that well enough…yet he never…he never…" Minnie mopped her eyes and I stared on, horror struck, not knowing what to say. She took a deep breath, "I kept watch over my nieces and nephews from afar, Robert didn't want me to be a part of their lives, not even on his death bed but it didn't make me love these children I never got the chance to meet any less. My eldest niece Mary had a baby few months ago." She smiled through the tears in pride.

"You should-"

"I can't go against his wishes and introduce myself. If he wanted me in their lives he would have told them. Anyway, they have done well enough without me. Mary is a good girl. She looked after her younger brother and sister, after Susan passed, their all OK."

No, Minnie, they're not, how could they be? They have the most amazing woman as an aunt and they don't even know it, how could they be fine. I never voiced my opinion though, afraid of hurting her and making her cry more. She sipped her tea and wiped her eyes.

"I also…I also had the choice. The same one my mother had." I stared at Minnie, the subject changed and I was embarrassed to say I was slightly relieved at the change. I wasn't sure what to say to this Minnie. To this Minnie who seemed old and sad. I recalled her last statement. Was she saying what I think she is, is this the story of the wedding dress. Wait…she had a choice…she was here. She didn't choose love…she chose magic. "Let's just say, they are worse things in life than losing one's magic. I do understand though, when you're young and have all these notions and ambitions…the choice is much easier to make."

"What was his name?"

She smiled, her eyes misty, "Dougal. Dougal McGregor. He was the son of a local farmer. And a very good cook. And an absolute gentleman. And I loved him."

I looked away, not bearing to see that look in Minnie's eyes. My Minnie, who was strength epitomised. "It was long after Dougal passed that I decided to marry. An old work colleague from the ministry, Elphinstone Urquart, one can do worse than marry their best friend."

I didn't give much thought towards marriage, but I guess with maturity that sentence would make more sense to me. The only married couple I really knew was Linus and Agnes, and they were definitely the write books about kind of love. "Where did he propose?"

She rolled her eyes, "Madam Pudifoots. Ugh, he knew I hated the place but he said the Three Broomsticks is barely a proposal worthy venue. Elphin was great, I now think he was always perfect for me. Life was pleasant in his company; he wasn't overly possessive like most men at that time. He died too young, a venomous tentacular bite. There was no cure at the time, we were married for three years." She wiped her eyes and gave me a watery laugh, "I remember when he proposed for the hundredth time, I told him I'd say yes under one condition, I was not going to take his name. Can you see me as a Professor Urquart? Sounds almost as ridiculous as Umbridge."

I giggled, wiping my face, how did I not know that Minnie carried this heartache. The tears were falling faster down my face, I laughed harder out of embarrassment. Wiping at my eyes furiously, suddenly all the pain, all the hardships of the last few weeks tumbled onto my tear duct and my breath came out in rasps as the dam exploded.

"Oh Bane." I looked over at Minnie, her face tear stained and her arms wide opened; I dashed across the table and fell into her long, thin arms. A weird sensation passed through my body, a warmth I had never felt before. It encapsulated my body and radiated from within, I never felt such protection. Minnie kissed my forehead, "It doesn't matter if it goes Bane. As long as you're still here, it doesn't matter. I've lost parents, and brothers and husband and lover, but I could not ever bear to lose my child."

I looked up into her green eyes, those eyes that conveyed a thousand of emotions to me. Sometime annoyance, mostly chastisement, even amusement. But today only one emotion shorn clear in her eyes, and I was sure that the very same emotion reflected in my own.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

I walked out of Minnie's office an hour later, feeling both physically and emotionally drained, the pincushion sitting safely in my bag for further practice.

"Hey." I turned to the voice, Harry was leaning against the wall outside Minnie's office, I was so preoccupied I had walked straight passed him, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and let my bag fall off my shoulder, tossing my hands around his waist and nestling my head into his neck. His hands gripped my waist, and his lips found my forehead. "What is it Ky?"

I sniffed, wiping my face against his shoulder, the conversation I just had with Minnie spinning around in my head. I shuddered as the tears poured steadily down my face, Harry pulled me away from him and stared down at me, his green eyes wide with shock,

"Ky, what is it? Please-"

"I'm worried about Linus and Len!" I wiped the tears angrily away from my cheeks, I was so grateful for Minnie confiding in me, but it reminded me how much I loved my brothers. Life was too short to hold grudges, to be angry, especially when they were out there risking their lives for me. They didn't have to join this fight, they were already set in the muggle world, they had responsibilities to their employees and their shareholders yet they put it all on the line to protect the world that mattered so much to me. What if something had happened to Linus and that's why he wasn't responding on the Parch, what if the last time I saw him was when I went for my assessment with Atticus. I ignored him completely; I even glared at him a bit.

"Ky, I…" Harry hesitated, he didn't want to make promises that he couldn't keep. He pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair, "Ky, nothing happened to them. Do you think Dumbledore would let them do something that was out of their depths? I'm sure Linus is just busy, we don't know what the Order is up to, and what Linus and Len are doing, maybe he's just unable to use the Parch at the moment."

"But it's been over a month since Mi last spoke to him! A month Harry, it will take just a moment to write to me. Why hasn't he?"

"I can't say Ky…how about I write to Snuffles-"

"He wouldn't know, Agnes sent a letter the other day and she hadn't heard from him either." I wiped my face, officially shutting down my lacrimal duct; I was too tired at this weakness. Harry held me in his arms and I could fall asleep in his comfort.

"I'm sorry you have to worry Ky, I wish I could take all your worries away."

I nodded my head into his strong shoulder; I knew he genuinely meant that. I let him carry my bag and lead me back to his dormitory, and he never left my side as we slept, his lips resting at my ear and his warmth enveloping me. The weak rays of morning startled me awake, but in truth it must have been the cold at the loss of my heater, as I turned and stared at the empty bed beside me. Harry was gone. And so was Ron.

A/N: please review

Kalina


	71. National Make Out Day

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 71 **

**Harry's POV **

I walked down the long passage, my footsteps light on the soft bedroom slippers I wore. I should have brought a lamp, but the marauders map before me was all the direction I needed. I settled into a chair, comfortable in my invisibility cloak that covered me, and I observed him. It was four in the morning yet here he sat, in the library, his dark hair shading his eyes assisted by the poorly lit lamp beside him. He was still in his uniform, the only difference made for comfort was the loosening of the green tie around his neck.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare at me, or are you going to tell me what it is that you want?"

I glared at the boy, knowing full well that it would be unnoticed. I let the cloak fall down my shoulders and folded it in my lap, "How did you know I was here?"

He didn't look up from the book, "Your breathing, it's like thunder whilst I'm trying to concentrate." He continued staring at the book, I opened my mouth and he held his index finger up to stop me, I fought the urge to slap him for his arrogance, reminding myself why I was here. The book clicked shut and Theodore Nott looked up, his eyebrows rose slightly, "Why, Potter? How did you know I was here?"

I sighed, the guy was weird. Was the book so interesting that he didn't bother about the actual identity of his guest until he was finished with it? I ignored his last question, I was definitely not about to tell him about the map. "I need your…assistance on something."

He left the book down on the library table, "I gathered as much, an urgent matter considering your attire?"

My attire…granted I was clad in pyjamas but shouldn't the urgency be noted by the time of night rather than my attire, did the boy not even notice it was well past four in the morning.

"Now enlighten me, why should I offer you any assistance?"

I stopped in my attempt of garnering any sense from a boy so steeped in the nonsensical. I knew that question would come, "It's not for me technically. It concerns Ky."

"Kitten?"

I bit back the growl; I hated the fact that he had a nickname for her. I hated the fact that I had to ask him for help. But I had no other choice, I couldn't see Ky like this, of all the things I hated there was nothing I hated more than to see her cry.

"What is it?"

I pulled out the parchment from my pocket, "I need to send a letter. One that can't be intercepted by Umbridge and that squad of yours. I need the response to come straight to me as well."

"And you trust me with such a task?" There was a hint of humour in his voice and my hand fisted around the armrest.

"I have no choice but to. Will you do it? I've brought gold-"

"Don't insult me Potter." He leaned forward and the light caught his hazelish green eyes, "I don't need your money. If it is for Kitten, I will do it." He held his hand out for the letter and I hesitated, staring into his eyes, trying to see through his sincerity. When I finally found the orbs clear of detectable deception, I slowly held out the parchment which he pocketed without a glance.

"Of course the time of the response would depend on the recipient, but I can guarantee it won't be intercepted on our side."

I nodded, already regretting my decision but realising it was too late to snatch the letter back from Nott. I stood; I wanted to get back in bed before Ky noticed. I hesitated for a moment at the nearest bookshelf.

"Thank you."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

I turned back to the frustrating ponce, "I said thank you."

His teeth glinted in the light as he smiled and I actually let out a snarl this time, the arse heard me the first fucking time. He raised his hand in surrender, "Calm down Potter, I'm just joking. Or do you Gryfs still think you have the sole license to humour."

I glared at him one last time and turned, the regret I felt slightly dulling with the sound of his annoying laughter…maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I guess I will just have to wait and see…

**Ky's POV**

I took the stairs two at a time, nearly toppling Angelina on my way up, I shouted an apology over my shoulder as she swore at me. I didn't blame her though, nobody could be happy at five in the morning especially if you're dragging your tush out of bed to study, and the NEWT's were very aptly named weren't they. I pushed our dorm door open and went straight for her bed,

"Mi!"

I pulled the bed curtains apart, only to be faced with an empty bed for the second time today.

"Ky!" I turned around, Mi stood at the bathroom door clad in black tights and a long grey vest that hung off her left shoulder, she had sneakers on and her hair up as if she was ready to go for a run. She smiled widely at me, "I was just about to get you!"

"Mi-"

"Shhh…we don't want to wake the girls up, here," She tossed my sneakers and sweats at me, jogging in the spot, warming up, "Throw those on. I woke up full of energy! I think we should do a run, get our hearts pumping and then tackle forth year transfiguration! I just know you can do it this time!"

"Actually Mi-"

"I'll race you out the entrance hall, last one there has to butter toast for a month!"

I hated buttering my own toast, she knew that! Before I could say a word she was out the door, I shimmied out of my pj's and tossed the clothes on, hopping into my sneakers on my way down. I reached the entrance hall in two minutes, already completely out of breath but in a good way, not in an 'I'm about to pass out' kind of way. She gestured to me to follow her as she jogged towards the quidditch pitch and I took a deep breath and ran after her. She reached the pitch with a loud laugh and acted out Rocky at the top of the steps, gesturing that she was the victor with her fists pumping in the air, bobbing from toe to toe.

"And the rookie with all the odds against her, Granger the Danger crosses the finish line to take first place, never having to butter her own toast again. Or at least for the next month!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her ecstatic face, "Someone definitely woke up on the right side of the bed this morning!"

"I know, right! I'm just so tired of feeling so…tensed and stressed and like the world is crumbling beneath my feet! And you know what!" She grabbed me by my shoulders, her chocolate eyes glowing bright, "its not crumbling. Not anymore! We kicked ass! I know, I know it's still the early stages, but we are kicking some serious Vikadel butt! And you and I are going to pulverize the OWL's! I just know we are!"

I nodded at her, her smile contagious, "Wow, you are a morning person." She laughed at my assessment of her sporadically hyperactive mood and shrugged her shoulders, turning it into a stretch. Fuck, why did this have to happen today of all days? Why?

"Mi-"

"I was thinking about those planks, maybe we should light a little jar of flames and roll it underneath, that would really make us stay up for longer."

"Mi-"

"Yeah I know, that's just stupid, I can't believe I even repeated words that left Lavender's mouth as a viable suggestion." She leaned forward, touching the floor without bending her knees.

"Mi-"

"Did you get a look at her tummy though, it's really taking shape."

"I walked in on Ron making out with Juliette Morian like ten minutes ago." I bit my lip, I had no idea how else to say it, I stared at her inverted head, she seemed to be frozen in the stretch, I better just get everything off my chest.

_I skipped the last three steps and barged into the common room! What could have happened that would make both Ron and Harry leave their beds at four in the morning! Where should I start looking? Should I wake Mi up?_

"_Ky? I've been looking everywhere for you!" _

_I turned around just as Bobby stepped out of the girls' dorm staircase and made her way towards me at the portrait, "Why? What happened?" _

_She took a hesitant step back at the look on my face, "Well nothing, I was looking for you earlier on. I just needed to tell you something I found out earlier. But it can wait for tomorrow." She pushed the portrait open and stepped out, I followed her. I stopped when I spotted a tall thin boy with dark brown hair who was vaguely familiar. He was just as shocked as I was upon the appearance of a stranger,_

"_Lavender, why have you brought-" _

_She touched his shoulder and looked up at him apologetically, "I'm so sorry Baron, Ky was just leaving." She turned and looked at me pointedly, I ignored her dismissal though. _

"_What were you going to tell me?" _

_She sighed and gave Baron a sidelong glance, she obviously was contemplating speaking in front of him, which wasn't like Bobby at all. She always wanted to share gossip. _

"_Go down the sixth floor and through that portrait of the baby hypogriff trying to fly, turn right twice and pull the bracket on the left of the portrait of the Three Butterbeers, pull it towards the left, not down." She huffed at me in annoyance and grabbed the boy's hand and thumped down the stairs. _

"_What? Ugh! Bobby!" I hissed after her, but she was already gone. _

"_What in Helga's heaving bosom was that?" _

_I turned and looked at the portrait, "I know Diana, I have no freaking idea." I walked towards the stairs, _

"_You're following her directions." _

"_Of course Rebecca, how in Godric's Gonads way am I going to find out what the Raving Rowena Bobblehead Brown was talking about?" _

"_I'm too sleepy to have this conversation Ky, just beat it and try not to make too much noise on your way back." _

_I turned away from the Fat Lady, not breaking it to her that I would have to disturb her sleep a second time to get back in. I was at the portrait of the Three Butterbeers in a minute. I grabbed the torch and pulled it effortless to the left. _

"_Salazar's Snake!" _

"_Fuck!" The familiar voice swore, I heard the sound of a zip thankfully before he turned towards me, his red hair in complete disarray giving his best friend a run for his money in the untidy hair category. Ron's hair was the least distracting thing at the moment, considering Juliette's humongous naked breasts were two feet away from me, they were very distracting to say the least. _

"_Ky! It's been ages!" Juliette gave me a huge smile, jumping towards me and wrapping me in a hug,_

"_Woman your breasts are on my…breasts!" She had the decency to blush and step back, realising she was half naked and started looking to the floor for her shirt. I turned to Ron, whose blue eyes were threatening to pop out of his head._

"_Er…give me a moment Julez. Just one moment." He stepped through the portrait and let it close behind him, "Well…that was awkward." _

"_Are those real?" _

_He smiled at me, "I know right! It's like bigger than my head!"_

_I shook my head, forcing me to get back on track. "Are you two dating?"_

"_What! No, no!" He looked horrified at me, "We've just been meeting up and making out." _

_I frowned at Ron and he raised his hands in defence, "Woah, don't look at me like that. It was all her idea. Two weeks ago in Herbology she asked me what was up with you because you were missing class, she said you guys had that cheerleading club together. Of course I knew that, I mean, I pretty much have her in that cheerleading outfit ingrained in my head for life. Next thing you know it, she's telling me to meet her down here and help her de- stress." _

"_De-stress?" _

"_The OWL's. It's a stressful time of year." _

_I didn't know what to say, the only thought that plagued me was, how on earth was I going to tell Mi?_

"_Anyway, what are you doing down here?"_

"_Do you like her?" _

"_Julez? Yeah of course, did you not see her-" _

"_I'm not talking about the D-cup twins on her chest. I mean, do you have feelings for her." _

"_Oh I have FEELings for her if you know what I mean?" I didn't return his smile and glared at him, he sighed, "What do you want me to say Ky? We're not dating." _

"_Well you shouldn't be doing that with someone you're not dating." Oh man, Mi is going to heartbroken._

"_You're one to talk." _

_I raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly apologized, "That just came out."_

"_No, you're completely right Ron. Harry and I did make out before we started dating. I get it, it's a bit of fun and it helps you forget about things. But the difference between a no strings attached relationship and a real one, isn't the label, it's the feelings attached to it." Sirius' words rang clearly in my mind. _

"_I know. And Julez and I are definitely on the same page. You don't have to worry, we're not going to end up falling head over heels for each other like you and Harry and start dating."_

"_You say that like that's the worst possible outcome." _

_He shrugged, "For me, it kind of is. She's sweet but she's a bit of a…tart for a girlfriend."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Well that tart has a heart so don't be a jerk." _

"_I know, I know. And this jerk has a…situation that needs to be taken care of so please tell me you're fine walking back to the common room." _

_I sighed and turned around, not knowing how to react. Should I be happy for Ron? Sad for Mi? Mi!_

"_Oh and Ky…" I turned around, and for one moment Ron's face was a prison of despair. "There's nothing I can say that will convince you not to tell her." _

_I shook my head and he turned back to the portrait to continue making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. I walked back through the portrait of the baby hippogriff and growled in frustration._

"_Is it national make out in the wee hours of the morning day and I was the only one who did not get the memo?"_

_Jack Corner's look of surprise quickly faded for one of amusement upon recognition, "National Make Out Day? As entertaining as that sounds, I'm actually out at the 'wee hours of the morning' on prefect duty."_

_I rolled my eyes and sighed and began walking up the flight of stairs, "Firstly you're not a prefect. And secondly, you still have lipstick on your face. Or have you decided to become a cross dresser, if so, red is so not your colour."_

"_Firstly, I am a prefect, the spot opened up at the beginning of the year." I heard the bitterness in his voice and refrained from hitting myself from unintentionally bringing up his dead best friend in conversation. "And secondly…I think red suits me just fine."_

_I smiled, knowing it was harder than he let on making a joke after thinking about Cedric. It seemed Alison and him were both moving on which is a good thing._

"_Oh, don't show me your pearly whites, I am a prefect and you are out of bounds. I would dock points but I don't think Gryffindor has any rubies left."_

"_Oh Corner, you wouldn't dock points off me even if we had rubies in the thousands."_

"_You really do think you are special don't you?"_

"_I am the granddaughter of THE Albus Dumbledore and the girlfriend of THE Harry Potter, I don't think you get any more special."_

_He laughed and stopped on the seventh floor, "Well, I can't argue that. I was heartbroken to see the wonder boy taken…but seriously, how is that going?"_

_I smiled, looking down at the plush red carpet that outlined the seventh floor, trying to find the words to describe just what Harry meant and realised that I just couldn't find the right words. Harry wasn't perfect and I was even further from the notion, yet together I find myself smiling more, laughing more…living more. _

"_I'm happy."_

"_You're more than happy Ky." I looked up, Corner was looking down at me, a contemplative look on his face, "I think you know that…Goodnight."_

_I watched him walk away, not really seeing him at all, registering only the quickened beating of my heart at the realisation of the words that was always hidden in my head, suffocating in the recesses of my mind, just waiting to pulled up into the light…the words that I now couldn't push back down…that I didn't want to push back down. _

"_Ky, what are you doing out of bed?"_

_I turned to him, the invisibility cloak falling of his shoulders as he reached me, green eyes wide in anticipation of my answer._

"_Harry, I love you." I watched as the words floated into his mind, as his eyes reflected the processing of the words in their saucer like shock, as his lower lip fell down to let out a silent gasp as if what I had told him should be of any surprise at all. As if he couldn't see it if a stranger like Corner did. I didn't know what expression I wore on my face, the engine that was my heart stalled and stood useless in my chest, waiting for him to respond. _

"_You should get back to bed, you have a long day of practice ahead of you."_

_I blinked, the engine starting up again but choosing to idle rather than to rev as he walked passed me, making his way to the common room as if I had merely remarked on the weather…_

"He said nothing?"

"No, he said I should get to bed, I had a long day of practice ahead of me…Mi, about the beginning of the story."

"Well he does. You haven't seen him when you were sick Ky, he was…hovering. Just idling through the days waiting for you to wake up."

I didn't want to think about what I had said last night right now, "He says it's just casual and I'm sure it is, I mean its Juliette, friend she may be but we all know what a slag she is."

"Maybe he didn't hear you?" She wrinkled her nose in thought.

"We shouldn't blame Ron, he is a boy and which boy can say no to free goods. And Ron in particular, he can't walk away from a bargain."

"Maybe I should speak to him."

I took Mi's thoughtful expression in, she was taking this much better than I thought, "Well…yeah. Sure, I mean he should know how you feel about this."

"What does it matter how I feel?"

I frowned at Mi, "Well, I know you haven't admitted to anything out loud but your feelings are very important to the situation."

"Why would Harry care how I feel about his feelings for you?" She frowned back at me,

"Wait, what?" We had found ourselves in a rare occurrence; Mi and I were not on the same page. And then it hit me, no, we were most definitely on the same page…just as I didn't want to talk about Harry, she didn't want to speak about Ron. I stretched my legs,

"How about a rematch, end of the posts and back five times, butter duty for two months?"

She smiled a smile that didn't reach her brown eyes, "You're making this too easy." She took off with a turn of a heel…a turn not fast enough to hide the shiny drop that ran down her cheek…the drop that spoke volumes in its silent despair.

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"I love you." He looked up at me from his bowl of cereal; Neville stopped speaking and turned quickly away from him, the only one of us Gryffindor's that had any respect for private conversations. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and grabbed his orange juice, chugging it down and taking the seat next to his, with my back to the table and my eyes determinedly on him. I put the glass of juice down with a loud chink and let my breathing catch up with me after the exhausting run. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his frozen face,

"I'm heading up to shower and change. See you in Charms?"

I stood and walked away, taking the steps on the grand staircase two at a time.

"This isn't some game…you can't just…it's not…"

I turned slowly, pushing my hair out of my eyes, I hated it touching my face when it was oily. Where's Mi when I needed a clip. Harry stood on the step below me, his eyes a few spikes of anger short of a glare, but the most predominate feature of his scowl was the swirls of confusion. I touched his cheek and glanced at the shadows beneath his eyes,

"Did you manage to get any sleep at all after you went to bed?"

The confusion swirled darker, "No, it was practically morning…Ky, I…I…you…" His breathing quickened exponentially, it looked like he was having a panic attack. I quickly ushered him onto the steps, rubbing his back,

"Put your head between your legs."

He did so without question and I waited for his chest to regain its normal rhythm, Harry never panicked. Yes, he was confronted with dangerous situation upon perilous adventure time and time again but somehow he always channelled that fear, that anxiety, that quickened heart beat into a tool.

"Ky, I-"

"You don't have to say it back. Harry, you don't have to say anything. I didn't say what I did to scare you and I didn't repeat those words to play games with you. I…admit I was disappointed at first, but now I'm not."

He pulled his head from between his knees, his green eyes watery from the assault that had rained down on him by his nervous system, I observed shadow after shadow floating across his skin but didn't move; ignoring what must be curious glances to the most popular couple seated in complete disarray on the grand staircase steps. "Ky, I…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." And I did. The run, which was supposed to take my mind off what happened, last night, did quite the opposite. There was such confidence in Harry's actions, even if the words never left his mouth they were omnipresent in every movement, his determination to save my magic and inadvertently save me, the way I need only glance around to find his bright emerald eyes, the way his fingers found my own whenever I needed assurance of his presence, the way his whole body curved protectively around mine as we slept. It wasn't that I had gotten it completely wrong. Harry did love me. And as my very own words chanted repetitively in my head as I ran harder than my legs could manage, over and over again until it sounded alien, distorted by my emotions... I realised…it must be just as alien, if not more so to Harry.

Has he ever heard those words being directed to him before? Has he even uttered them out loud or even dared to dream them. "Harry, I love you. And I don't need you to respond now. I don't expect you to." I leaned closer to him, "I love you. It isn't a question therefore no need for an answer. Just a statement, but if it makes you very uncomfortable, I can stop. Saying it that is, not loving you. I don't think I have power over the latter. Do you want me to stop?"

"No." He turned, looking down at me as a storm of emotion raged in his eyes, he was silent for moments that passed liked statues, I felt like I would forever remember the look on his face, his lips slightly parted due to astonishment and the ghosts of hesitant words fighting their way through, his skin took on a redness mostly correlated with fever yet his eyes glowed in the complete antonym to a ailing man, it brimmed over with life. "I would like you to say it again."

The ghost words finally picked up volume and I smiled, giving him a quick kiss on his lips, my heart ached for him, I traced my lips to his ear, "I love you, Harry." He turned and looked at me, his lips finding mine quickly and I felt the words he couldn't speak stranded on his tongue, and it tasted sweeter than any proclamation that I need ever hear.


	72. Of two bit cads and casualties

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 72 **

**Hermione's POV **

I raced up the stairs, exams were two weeks away! If I can't remember to carry my textbooks to class, how on earth was I going to remember any of the notes in them? I pushed open the door and froze,

"What are you doing here?"

Nott quickly turned around, his green eyes wide in surprise. I raised my wand,

"Hermione! Wait! It's not what you think!"

"So you didn't sneak into our dormitory!"

I raised my wand, why was I even hesitating with him, "I did, but I only snuck in to get these." I didn't have to look twice to know what it was having confiscated about a hundred of them, skiving snackboxes. The twins may have left but their presence was still felt around the school with the amount of havoc that was left in their wake. It was as if the student body, staff and even Peeves took it upon themselves to torture Umbridge.

"Why are you putting that in Ky's drawer?"

"I'm not putting it **in **Kitten's drawer; I'm taking it out of Kitten's drawer. One of the members from the Inquisitorial Squad was instructed to put it in here, by Umbridge of course. She was going to come up and search Kitten's stuff later today, due to an anonymous tip she would be receiving. She's been trying to frame Kitten, make it seem like she's been distributing the snack boxes on the Weasley Twin's behalf."

"That insufferable woman! She really has no bounds!"

Nott shook his head, "You have no idea, you don't want to know about half the plans she suggests. They only don't come to fruition because nobody is willing to take that much of a risk for her."

"There must be someone we can tell! This isn't right, nor is it fair!" Why did I ever think that things were getting better, why did the thought even cross my mind! Dumbledore was gone! The DA was disbanded. Umbridge is headmistress. Harry's scar fluctuates between hurting him and opening him up to the mind of the most evil dark wizard in the world. Ky is on the verge of losing all her magic. And Ron…Ron…

"Hermione…Hermione are you okay?"

Nott looked at me as if I had dynamite strapped to my chest, oh Godric please do not let me be crying in front of him, I thought I was done with that infernal showers of weakness. I had a good long cry when Ky ran off to Harry…a good long illogical cry…because why was I even doing so in the first place. What warranted the tears? My best friend is making out with a random girl in deserted corridors in the dead of night. Most teenagers do so. Look at Harry and Ky, they have their own tower for that sort of thing. And Lavender and Parvarti take it in turns to sneak out for hours, coming back when I'm usually on a finishing touch of an essay…an essay…that's what I'm doing whilst he is out at night with his tongue down some whore's throat! And then he has the audacity to smile at me on my way up here as if he wasn't frolicking about like some two bit cad mere hours ago.

"Hermione?"

I snapped my eyes up at the loud voice…no he wasn't shouting…it was loud because of his closeness not the volume, yet I didn't step back. There was no discomfort at his blatant invasion of space, I watched as his long lips parted, undoubtedly to repeat my name in confusion yet again. It never came though, the hesitant Hermione that was stated three times prior, not because he never tried, but because he never could…nothing, not even the kiss itself surprised me as much as his taste, the taste of Theodore Nott that I thought would be as confusing as his personality was most indefinitely a taste of sweetness so pure it contrasted with his calculating eyes. Eyes which unprecedented looked down at me with expression so open and astounded that if I had not been having such a grand time tasting his very flavour I would have released him to laugh. Humour never found me though, but the dark did, as I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his smooth hands at my back which thrilled me from the core and excited every nerve ending that I was afraid I would physically shiver with excitement.

"Hermione." It was said with nought a tremor of confusion but like a sigh of contentment which seemed to switch my auditory sense on again. I heard footsteps and the sweetness evaporated, for a moment I observed the forever masked boy's expression of wide eyed wonder which disappeared with a blink of an eye. Nott quickly stuffed the sweets in his pocket, and hopped on his broom, he turned and for once he didn't say anything, not a snarky, witty or enraging word…and then he was gone.

"Hermione? Are you bunking potions as well!"

I jumped at Lavender's voice and turned around with a shock, I was late for potions! I grabbed my textbook and fled down the stairs, concentrating on each step and chalking up my speeding heart to the quick pace I was going at. What on earth just happened, no…no I can't think of it. No! I began reciting yesterday's potion essay in my head desperately trying to fight the images of what just happened from cropping up. Distract my mind I could do but my skin still burned in a way that frightened me. I was on the Charm's corridor when I heard a squeaky voice call for me,

"Miss Granger?"

I turned around and looked down in shock, taking deep breaths and trying to regain composure in front of Professor Flitwick, feeling as if he could tell what I had been up to by just looking at my face, or in his case my midriff, "Yes, Professor."

"I do hate to disturb you when you seem to be in quite the rush, but do you have any idea where Ky is."

"Ky? Well, she's with you…isn't she?"

"Well I've been expecting her for quite some time, did she say who she was practising with prior to myself."

I thought about the question, justly distracted without any effort this time. Ky's practise schedule changed every day but ever since that practise session with McGonagall a few nights ago, it had slowed down a tidy bit. Even I admitted that her previous schedule was insane to keep up with. "I think she had solo practice, Harry, Ron and I had History of Magic this morning and Professor Snape had to leave the castle on business."

"Oh dear…it's never a good sign when Ky isn't where she is appointed to be is it?"

I nodded my head, "I'll check down in the dungeons Professor, she probably lost track of time." Easier done considering she didn't even have a watch. I ran down the stairs and made my way through the dungeons, it's best to see Snape first, he would know which room she is in. I opened the door and pushed through, pointedly looking at Snape and not at anyone else, especially averting my eyes to the front bench. Most of everyone had already set up their cauldrons.

"Miss Granger, you are late. Ten points from Gryffindor."

I ignored Snape and walked as close as I could to him, I could see Malfoy's ear prick up at the prospect of eavesdropping on our conversation and quickly looked away before my eyes wondered to the right of him…

"Have you lent Ky a room, Professor Snape? She's supposed to see Professor Flitwick now, and she's late."

His face remained passive, "Follow me Miss Granger."

I ignored Harry's hissed calls and followed Snape out of the classroom, things would run smoother if Harry and Snape are not in each other's faces.

"We're probably just being horribly paranoid, right Professor?"

He didn't answer and I didn't really expect him to, he unlocked a classroom and walked in for a moment and walked out again when he deemed it empty. He carried out this ritual five times more,

"Professor, wouldn't you know the room that Ky has the key to."

"Bane doesn't have a key. She's supposed to be upstairs in your dorm, resting. I gave her strict instructions to do so last night. I suppose she took advantage of the fact that I was out of the castle for most of the morning and snuck in to use one of the classrooms."

He pushed open the door, and it didn't budge. He fiddled with the key for a bit, he let out a bored sigh, "It's locked from the inside. Step back Miss Granger."

I did so considering he wasn't exactly the type of person to speak twice, and I was right, just as I took the step backwards he blasted the door open. The room however was empty. I turned to walk back out, but Snape proceeded further. He leaned down, hoisting Ky's limp body in his hands with ease. I bit back a sob, my mind successfully wiped blank of the conundrum of the morning, at the empty expression on my best friends face.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Well it's really not that surprising that she's exhausted herself completely! She's been training nonstop!"

"Wasn't that what you told her to do?"

I glared at Ron at a level disproportionate to his comment; this entire thing was his fault! I wouldn't have… "I didn't tell her to make herself sick. I knew there would be setbacks, nosebleeds and such but not collapsing out of sheer exhaustion! She's supposed to be on a break!"

"Well you know how well Ky does with instructions. Mione' just relax, you shouting about isn't going to help the situation."

Mione'! Mione'! I could feel my nails biting into my palms as I glared at Ron from across the hospital bed, "It's ever so easy for you to say, you don't really care about the OWL's!" If you did care you would spend your time studying, not suffocating yourself with Juliette Morian's gigantic chest!

"I do care about the OWL's. I do not however, obsess about it and confuse it with life and death. I'd honestly have Ky fail fifth year and live to tell the tale than stress so much about getting enough rest so she can be geared to study for the OWL's."

"How dare you! You're insinuating that I care more for Ky-"

'Will you two just SHUT UP!" I turned to Harry, in absolute shock. "Ky is lying in front of us unconscious for like the third time this year, can we please just…please just not talk about the OWL's or her losing her magic."

My temper was doused out by the pained look in Harry's eyes, Ron clapped him on the shoulder in apology and I ducked my head, ashamed. Of course I cared about Ky's health, but at the same time if she didn't pass these OWL's she'd fail fifth year! If she lost her magic…she'd have to leave…I can't have that, not when we could prevent it.

"Her…Her…Hermione." I looked up, Angelique and the rest of the girls we trained with were standing a few feet away, my eyes immediately found the red hair but I stubbornly blurred it out. "May w-w-wwe see Ky?"

"Of course! Come over. This is Harry by the way, and Ron." I gestured to each of them, Ron eyed them all lasciviously. Pervert. Is one not enough! Harry turned away from staring at Ky for a moment, nodding a greeting and turning back.

"Did she hurt her head badly when she fell?" The school was under the impression that Ky had had a bad flying injury. I turned to Padma, "No, she just needs some rest."

Juliette stepped forward, "I totally get where's she's coming from though, all the nerves of the exams had me hop on my broom at one this morning, just leave all that stress behind." Oh sure, that's how you de-stress, straddling a broom! What lies, well she's straddling something alright but it's no broom!

Angelique took the seat next to me, staring at Ky almost as intently as Harry was. Madam Pomfrey walked into the wing two minutes later, took one look at the sheer size of Ky's visitors and had everyone of us grab our bags and run out as she scolded us for disturbing her patient. Everyone of us, except Harry, he was the permanent exception to the rule. Ron said it was because he wouldn't care if Madam Pomfrey chewed his ear off, he'd always just remain by Ky's side, but I think it's because Madam Pomfrey would never chase him away because she like most of us, were aware that we watching a love like no other unfold right in front of eyes and she would play no part in the disruption of such a sight.

"Who's up for a study session? I've been having such a problem with Cheering charms, which is the height of irony considering what an awesome smile I have." I rolled my eyes at Lavender who demonstrated her 'awesome' smile for us. "Well, Hermione?"

Parvarti looked at me expectantly as well, oh I get it. It wasn't a study session, what they were hoping for was me tutoring them because they never pay attention in class! I sighed…I do retain information more proficiently when I teach it, something I found whilst helping Ky practice her magic. "Fine, but I can only spare an hour from my revision."

"Oh Hermione, you are the absolute best! It's really beyond me how you were not sorted into Ravenclaw!" I schooled my expression into a blank one before facing Juliette. I didn't realise this meant her as well!

"Well Mione' is much too brave to be a Claw Jules! She doesn't scream at the sight of a cute baby porcupine!"

"Cute! Baby! Those things they make us transfigure are rabid and huge, and you're one to talk considering you transform into a five year old girl at the sight of a spider no bigger than a bread crumb!"

I turned on my heel, "Actually I completely forgot, I've made plans to meet someone, we'd have to do this some other time." I was down the corridor before any of the laughing people even comprehended. Julez! Julez! How long was that going on for? How dare he flirt so openly in front of me…not that I care, it's just…it's not appropriate. He's always mocking couples for being so overly affectionate in public and yet there he stands practically oozing honey and kind words at her! He might as well shove his tongue down her throat! His practically undressing her with his eyes! Oh I hated his hypocrisy! And that stupid goofy smirk on his face! Boys are such idiots, they turn into complete fools at the first sight of a pretty girl sparing them even a minuscule bit of attention! Pretty…she was really pretty wasn't she? With that bright red hair and light green eyes, and heart shaped face…and all her other below the chin aspects. I stared at my reflection in the mirror at the end of the sixth floor secret passage. Why did everything have to be so…brown and uninteresting? Bland. Where she was bright, I was bland…like unseasoned chicken next to her spaghetti bolognaise…

I shook my head and pushed the mirror, walking into the seventh floor chastising myself! What is getting into me! Who cares about my physical appearance, so what if I'm unattractive! Nobody get's remembered for being beautiful in this world, your achievements are eternal, unlike looks. And who cares if he…if boys don't like me, if they want brightness and exotic flavours, bland chicken is much healthier than spaghetti! Why do I even care! Its two weeks before OWL's! I can't care about boys! Not Ron! And not Nott! Nott? Why would Nott even come up…oh that's right? I felt my bottom lip in memory of this morning…Godric that really happened didn't it…I kissed him…no he was the one that came up to me…no but I kissed him!

"Hermione?" I looked up, my hand flying away from my lips and stared at the brown haired boy with wide eyes. His ever changing eyes glittered bright green, catching the light from the torch next to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What are you doing here!" My voice came out seasoned with accusation as if he was breaking ten school ruled by standing on this corridor. The corner of his mouth cocked up fractionally as if something amusing was happening in front of him. Oh yes, laugh at Hermione, the plain fool! He probably had a good laugh with all his Snake friends about how he kissed the mudblood, how he pulled her off her high horse! Actually…no…why would he let anyone know how he sullied himself by laying his hands on me…Ahhh…now I see why he's here.

"Actually I'm here-"

"You don't need to tell me why you're here Nott! I wouldn't reveal what happened to anyone this morning, it's as much as an embarrassment to me than it is to you, believe me. The last thing I want is anyone finding out about that...so rest assured your dirty little secret is safe with me and I'm sure you will favour me with a likewise courtesy."

I stared at his nose for most of my rant, not wanting to look at his ridiculing eyes, I hated how it was so encrypted. It would frustrate me to even look at it, and I couldn't be frustrated. OWL's were in two weeks, Ky is in the hospital again and…well that's it, nothing else matters. Not Ron, not Nott.

"Look Nott, I have a ton of work I need to be getting to." I turned to the portrait and avoided looking at the Fat Lady's inquisitive eyes, she wasn't looking at me though, she was staring behind me. I turned, Nott still stood there, leaning against the opposite wall, "Really, what else do you want. A signed nondisclosure agreement!"

He cocked one dark eyebrow at me, his eyes dark in the shadow of the wall, "No. You made yourself perfectly clear. I'm waiting to see Potter, like I was doing for the ten minutes prior to your arrival."

I turned quickly around and muttered the password, utterly embarrassed. He wasn't even here to see me…I keep painting myself a fool again and again! I took the stairs two at a time and jumped onto my bed, ripping the drapes closed behind me. Brightest witch of the age…more like dumbest witch of the century!


	73. Harry Potter: The Boy Who Stole My Heart

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 73**

**Ky's POV **

"Shit." I rubbed the back of my head, there was a dull ache that resonated from my crown, I must have hit my head when I collapsed. I lifted myself into a sitting position; at least my breathing was stable. For a moment there before I lost consciousness, it felt like I was having a heart attack.

I blinked repeatedly, adjusting to the dim light of the hospital wing. I crawled out of bed, staggering slightly when my feet hit the cold stone floor; I gripped the edge of the bed, my eyes closing. I could barely open them again, let alone take a step forward.

"Ky?" I turned my head to the dreamy voice, I opened my eyes but they fluttered shut again.

"Luna?"

I heard her quiet steps, "If I'd known we were going nargle hunting, I would have brought my spectrespecs, they work much better than the Vision Occlusion method that you're applying."

I smiled and shook my head at her, "It's OK Luna. What day is it?"

"Day? Monday."

I let out a sigh of relief; I was only out for three days. I could catch up on that,

"I know what you're thinking, Nargle hunting? On a Monday! But I guess we're throwing caution to the wind! I guess that kind of vicarious living can be ignited after a ten day rest! My dad interviewed this man in Kent who claimed he dreamt of the Queen Nargle colony whilst he was in a coma; description was so vivid my dad might have believed him, if he wasn't from Kent! Hey, did you perhaps see some Nargles while you were resting?"

"Luna…you said ten days."

"No I said Kent, if it was one of the Tendai Buddhists we would have believed him."

"I've been out for ten days?" My eyes flew open, my eyelids held apart by the sheer surprise.

"Well…I don't know about out. I think it's more of an in you were in, considering you couldn't leave this room, but maybe your spirit ventured out. Then you were probably more out than any of us were. Where are you going?"

I grabbed my wand, ignoring the numb sensation in my arms and made for the door. Ten days. Ten days! I could have completely lost my power by then! How could they let me be here for ten days! Dammit!

"Shit." I clutched my hip, feeling a striking pain there. What the fuck was going on with me? Ten days. Suddenly I felt soft skin under my shoulder and a herbal scent as Luna held me upright, my body leaning against her slight shoulders. "Where to?"

I looked into her light grey eyes and shook my head, cursing myself once I had done it. I really need to remember to stop doing that; I tried to blink the headache away. "Astronomy tower."

A few minutes later I was leaning against the balcony railings, a breeze tossing my hair around me. I fingered my wand, afraid to cast the spell…afraid to feel that loss again.

"_Accio jacket_." The jacket remained on the floor and I ground my teeth, fuck.

"I was wondering why you had tossed it on the floor. Do you want me to get it for you?"

"No." I glared at the floor, that was a fourth year level spell that I managed to do with ease just the other day. I pointed at the floor,

"_Glacius._"

A moment later ice spread out from the tile I pointed at, it glowed in the dark night for a moment before it cracked and fell to pieces. Not five seconds. I'm at third year level spells that I can't even hold up for five seconds. I took a deep breath; I closed my eyes for a moment. At least it isn't gone, I can work with this. I opened my eyes and gripped my wand tightly, raising it and pointing at the tile.

"Fifty seconds." I looked up at Luna, I didn't realised she was timing how long the ice lasts. I leaned against the column, breathing heavily; I was going at the spell for the last twenty minutes nonstop.

"Pick a spell Luna."

"The patronus charm! I'm quite fond of it."

I didn't even want to think about the amount of energy I'd need to even attempt that one, "What's your second favourite one?"

"Lumos."

"Really?"

"I like bright things."

I rolled my eyes, pushing myself off the column and wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

"_Caerulincendio_"

Blue flames danced at the foot of the column, it flickered for a while and went out. I didn't miss a heartbeat and cast the spell again. Twenty minutes later there was a flame that flickered at my midriff,

"Bright enough?"

"Scarily so Ky."

I laughed at the comment and put it out with some water.

"Ky?"

"Yeah Luna?"

"Your nose has been bleeding for the last ten minutes."

I wiped the blood with the tip of my sleeve, turning and smiling at Luna, "And you're only telling me now?"

"I didn't think it was my business."

I shook my head at the girl, suddenly staggering forward as the pain struck my skull. Luna helped me to the floor, taking a seat next to me. She took off her cloak and flung it around my shoulders.

"That's strange."

I opened my mouth to laugh at something being strange for Luna, a cough came out instead.

"What is?"

"Look." She leaned her forearm next to my own…oh…that was strange. Luna was many shades lighter than me, almost transparently pale, yet my usually tan skin that contrasted with her own lay deathly pale next to her. "I think you have an unusually long forearm. You should get that checked."

I bit my lip, too exhausted to laugh at Luna, "Yeah…that's what I need to get checked Luna."

"Doesn't that constellation look like Ron?"

I looked at the direction she was looking at, seeing a group of randomly arranged stars, "Nah. It looks more like Neville if you ask me."

"Harry's very worried about you."

If it had been anybody else, I would have thought the change of subject strange, but not Luna. "I know."

"I don't think you do." I glanced at the blonde beside me, she was still looking to the heavens, "He visits everyday and his face looks sad. Like my dad's when my mother died."

"I don't want Harry to feel like that Luna. And I'm not going to die any time soon."

She giggled, "I believe you. You make me believe things when you say it. If I had a voice like yours, people would believe the things that I say too."

"The truth is the truth whether they believe it or not."

"I know, that's why it doesn't bother me when people don't believe. It just must be sad, living in a world so believable, I much prefer the unbelievable. Harry looks at you like that, you know. Like you're unbelievable. Like my nargles."

I filtered what she said in my brain, Harry was really worried, I know that. But I just can't slow down, if I slow down I might lose it. "That's kind of what scares me Luna. Like one day he'd wake up and I'd be believable. Normal. Average."

"What's wrong with normal? I'm normal. It's not that bad."

I laughed, "You know what, you're right. If you're normal, I don't mind being normal."

She giggled, "I'm just joking. You can't be normal. You're too weird to be normal. Look how long your forearms are!"

I laughed with her, stopping as the coughing wracked my chest.

"Say Ky?"

"Yeah Luna."

"You don't need to try so hard. Getting good marks on your OWL's isn't so important that you should hurt yourself whilst doing so. And this is coming from a Ravenclaw."

"It's not about the OWL's Luna. It's about my magic. If I don't…I can't live without my magic."

"That's silly. Might be the silliest thing I've ever heard."

"And why's that?"

"You'll still have your magic. You'll have Hermione, Ron and Harry, Neville and Ginny and that Slytherin boy that smiles at you at dinnertime, you'll have your magic Ky. You'll have your friends."

I looked at Luna, I was so obsessed with ensuring that I keep my magic that I never thought about how lucky I am. Every single time I faltered, at least ten people showed up to carry me to safety. Nonno, Minnie, Sev, Linus, Len, Harry, Ron, Mi, Theo, Mona, Fil, Ginny, Neville…and now I had another.

"And Luna."

She turned and smiled at me, "And Luna."

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

I ran my hand through the tousled black hair and he leaned into the touch, he rolled over, pulling me against his chest, nestling his head into my hair. His right hand slithered to the hem of my tee, tickling the flesh and ascending.

"OK, can you please wake him up, this is getting uncomfortable." I laughed at Mi's expression and pulled away from Harry's sleeping grip. She made her way over to Ron's four poster and pulled back the curtains, pulling out the pillow from underneath his head and hitting him in the face with much gusto…well that escalated quickly.

"Ronald! Wake up!" Harry shot upright at Mi's scream, Ron however continued snoring. His eyes landed on me and the next moment I was locked in a tight hug.

"You're back!"

"And you brought muffins!" I looked at Ron's bed, his red head stuck out from the sheets as he sniffed at the air, completely indifferent to Hermione's assault with the pillow ten seconds ago. I laughed as he jumped out of bed, much like in the cartoons and followed the scent to the muffins, flopping down at the foot of Harry's bed and plopping one in his mouth whole.

"I've only been trying to wake him up for the past two minutes, but how silly of me, all animals think with their stomachs."

"Nice legs Hermione!" Mi flushed scarlet as Dean yawned and straightened up in his bed. She turned to us,

"I wanted to change, but she just dragged me out of the room."

I laughed as Harry looked at her in confusion and Ron looked down at her legs as if he had seen them for the first time.

"Wow, Hermione, nice pins!" Seamus said, in his most leering construction worker voice. She ran to Harry's bed and I laughed, moving up so she can jot in next to me under the covers.

"I'm never wearing anything you buy me again! Even if it is a birthday gift."

"It's a pair of boxer shorts, not a thong. Though I was going to get one for you, but Nessie stopped me." I tossed a muffin to Dean, Seamus and Neville. The first two caught it easily, whilst the muffin bounced off the third's head. Neville woke up, confused, scratching at his hair. He looked to Harry's bed and practically jumped out of his skin in shock.

"Morning Neville."

"Oh no! It's that dream again!" He jumped out of bed, turning to the closet with wide eyes, "Run! They're going to come out of the closet."

And with those last words he ran out the door. The room was silent for a moment, until it dissolved into raucous laughter.

"Well something's certainly coming out of a closet." The boys laughed at Dean's joke at Neville's expense.

I laughed sarcastically, "Good one Dean! And you can talk, considering you spend most of your time making out with one of the hottest chicks in our year! Oh wait…no…that's Neville."

Dean pouted at me, "Why do you have to be so mean Ky?"

I laughed, "Sorry, here have a muffin."

I threw one at him and he caught it with his mouth.

"Ky, you're giving all the muffins away…" I giggled at Ron's conspiratorial whisper; he suddenly shot up, "Godric! You missed the whole thing didn't you!"

I heard Mi groan and Harry rested his head on my shoulder in exasperation, "I WON THE CUP."

"You mean we?" Muttered Mi.

I jumped up on the bed! "You did!"

Ron stood up too, "I did!"

I gave him a big hug, jumping up and down in a circle.

"Sorry Hermione, they seem to think I have a king sized bed."

I smiled apologetically at Mi, who had fallen on the floor due to our excessive jumping. Harry picked her up and moved up so she could sit next to him as she glowered at us both. Ron and I slowly lowered ourselves to the foot of the bed, crossing our legs and sitting obediently.

"Anyway, let me tell you how it happened. It was absolutely legendary! Ky, if you were there-"

"You wouldn't know a thing that was happening."

I glared at Harry for his remark, "I happen to know a thing or two about quidditch."

"OK before this talk goes any closer to that…sport." I laughed at Mi, she really couldn't stand the game. "Ky, you said you had something to tell us."

Ron shut up, but resentfully so, shooting a glare at Mi. Harry however leaned back, staring at me intently.

"Well…" I played with Harry's sheet, tossing a glance at the other empty beds, the boys must have gone down for breakfast. "Well…I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me. Not just with my magic, but also…worrying about me and stuff. I know I have been a bit overzealous-"

"Psychotic."

I scowled at Ron and he smirked back, "Overzealous-" I said pointedly, "With my practice schedule trying to make sure that I get my magic back. It's just that I realised that it's not so much about getting my magic back, than getting back to the level that I used to be at. It's just really hard, as egotistic as this sounds, to be average at something I used to be really good at. I can't help feeling like a failure."

"Ky, no matter what you do in your life, with magic or without, you are never going to be just average." Harry smiled at me.

"Yeah, I mean who else could single-handedly invoke a quidditch riot on my behalf."

I laughed at Ron, "I think you'd find I had a hand to play in that!" Mi said with a scowl which lasted about a second before she smiled at me, "And who else would invent a spell to transfigure a boy's face so gruesomely that he ended up in St Mungo's. Just to defend my honour."

I smiled at Mi, "OK, OK, before Harry starts talking about some other skill sets that I have… that I'm a little uncomfortable about you two finding out about…" We laughed but I caught the mischievous glint in Harry's eye, they didn't know how serious we were, "I've decided to not be such a complete maniac about this whole magic thing. I'm still going to try as hard as I can, but not at the price of my health. And more importantly, I don't want you guys to worry so much."

Mi caught me in a tight embrace and Ron ruffled my hair, but nothing brought more joy to me than the shining emerald green above my favourite crooked grin.

"Well, since we're altogether, I do have a matter I've been waiting to discuss with you." I narrowed my eyes at Harry and he returned it with a pacifying smile, "Calm your shackles down Miss Thornton, no need to be on high alert. It's not about Voldemort…It's about Linus and Lenzo."

"Linus? Lenzo? Are they OK? I tried contacting Linus on The Parch but he didn't reply, did something happen? Did you find out something, did he make contact? Is he OK?"

Harry was in front of me in a flash, his steady hands on my shoulder, "Shhhh…I haven't found anything out yet." He cast a side long glance at Hermione and Ron and they looked at him with confusion, it would seem they were also in the dark. "A week or two back I managed to send a letter to Kat. I know, I know she is not your favourite person, but we cannot deny her resourcefulness. She managed to find Liam's dad faster than the best Aurors specialised in tracking. She and the Sabers make a very good team."

"What does she have to do with the boys'?"

"Nothing. I knew how worried you were about your brothers so I wanted to find out what was going on, to ease your mind. Grimmauld place didn't know where they were, I can hardly contact Dumbledore so she was my next best option."

"That was extremely irresponsible Harry, you of all people know that Umbridge is checking every letter that leaves this school!"

He glanced at Mi with a look of disbelief, "You think I would send a letter this important without assurance that it would go unintercepted?"

Her dubious look dimmed slightly, "How did you manage that?"

He turned back to me, "I trusted Ky."

"I don't…exactly follow mate." Ron's voiced drifted from beside me.

"I trusted Ky's judgement. In order for it to go un-intercepted I needed an inside man."

"On the Inquisitorial squad? A snake? You're not serious Harry."

"Ronald just because you live by the dictations of prejudice, does not mean we all have followed the same route. Liam is a perfectly charming young man, even if he is from Slytherin and after everything that Ky has done for him, it's only logical for Harry to ask him such a request."

"You asked Liam?" I raised my eyebrows at Harry, I didn't want the Kid putting himself in danger again for me. Harry shook his head quickly in the negative, glancing at Hermione with a look of uncertainty.

"No, no of course I wouldn't. Not after everything he's been through. I asked Theodore Nott."

"NOTT!"

For once the ever battling voices ringed in unison. Harry leaned away from his two best friends, "Yes…Nott."

"Theodore fucking Nott, you might as well have pointed Umbridge-"

"I cannot believe you would make a move so soaked in recklessness without cons-"

"- to the exact location of the Order because that fucking slithering bastard-"

"-ulting me first! How can you think for a second that you could entrust something-"

"-will sell us out the first chance he gets! He's a fucking Snake Harry! You can't shake hands with a snake!"

"-as important as this in the hands of a Snake! You cannot shake hands with a snake!"

Harry and I both turned to our best friends, Mi's face was tomato red and she looked close to fainting from the rush of blood to her cheeks, Ron didn't look as expressive, his face graced with a look of disbelief.

"Theo-"

Harry raised a hand, stopping me before I even started. "Theodore Nott may not be my first, second, or even tenth choice to hand information over. But he was my only option, and he kept his promise. The letter was not intercepted, I could tell considering the Inquisitorial Squad aren't too careful in concern with leaving traces of their infiltration behind. The letter was not intercepted! So you need not worry about any sort of information being leaked. And even though I trust Ky's judgement… I would never have handed information that would be of any use to them. My main concern was the return letter, not knowing how and if Kat would respond…I was concerned for no reason though. She was just as vague in her response."

He pulled out a parchment from his drawer and handed it to me, I looked into him for a moment and then looked down.

_H _

_No. Was not even aware P and D were out of the coop. Not been to coop in months. Sorry._

_K _

"P and D?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Phoenix and Dragon. Linus and Len's patronus…so she doesn't even know where they are." I stared at the silk sheets and let the letter crumple in my hands. I felt soft fingers pry my fist open, his fingertips floating across my palm in comfort.

"I know it wasn't the information you wanted, but the way I see it, it's a good thing. If something happened Kat would know. She's surely back up. Dumbledore wouldn't leave Linus and Lenzo unprotected."

I nodded, fighting the worry away, concentrating more on the fact that Harry did this for me. He put his dislike for Theo aside and went above and beyond, I jumped across the bed and swung my arms around him, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and nuzzled my hair, I felt the bed sway slightly as the other occupants departed and I relished the solitary attention I achieved from Harry. My Harry. The boy who stole my heart.

A/N: A little Ky-Harry action. Please review

Have a good day

Kalina


	74. The only thing better than Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 74 **

**Ky's POV **

I sauntered into the dorm with a blissful smile on my face, flipping onto Bobby's empty bed.

"Have you not been in our dormitory for such a long time that you've forgotten which bed is yours?" Mi didn't look up from the book she was reading but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well I need to stare you down until you put that ghastly excuse for a book away, I can't do that whilst seated next to you now can I? Speaking of the schematics of this room, how did you and Bobby end up with the beds nearest the door? That's not fair. Who did you pay? How much did you pay? It was Sinistra wasn't it, she always looked like she has a gambling problem, do anything for a bit of gold."

Mi sighed and bookmarked her page, "Ghastly Defensive Magical Theory might be, but it is unfortunately examinable, yet how quixotic of me to think I could get any studying done…You won't stop talking nonsense until I pay you attention right? You're like a toddler, with the exception that they tend to have their cute moments. As to our bed allocations, they're alphabetical and you and Parvarti are closer to the bathroom so there's no short end of the stick. I'm afraid to ask, but what would Sinistra have to do with the Gryffindor room allocations and why would you think she has a gambling addiction?"

"She's always wearing those robes with the lucky number sevens on them-"

"Those are not sevens! That's the constellation of Pleiades! The Seven Sisters! Part of Taurus, her birth month-"

"Still doesn't explain how the cutlery keeps disappearing right under our noses every day, I'm so sure that has something to do with her."

She rolled her big brown eyes and crossed her legs fastidiously, "You're making lame jokes. I hate deliriously happy Ky, she always makes lame jokes. Let me guess, the cause of the delirium concerns Harry but you can't share the details?"

"Well I won't mind sharing at all." I readjusted my position, letting my head hang off the end of the bed and enjoying the coolness of my exposed neck against Bobby's sheets as my hair flowed down in a dark mane. I looked up at Mi, seeing her in invert, "It's you who wouldn't want the details."

"Forgive me for not wanting to know how talented my best friend's kissing skills are." Her nose flared in a peculiar way when she said kissing and her eyes glinted over.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"That look?"

"What look?"

I tossed myself up and swivelled around to face her, she sighed at my interrogative expression and jumped off the bed, walking towards the book shelf next to the window, "I really don't-"

I scrambled off the bed with a huge smile, "You've kissed someone recently… haven't you?"

"What? Why would you even think that?" She pushed Defensive Magical Theory back in her shelf, her posterior to me.

"The way your face went when you said kissing, so who was it? No wait, let me guess, it was Seamus wasn't it? He told you?"

She turned around horror struck, "Told me what?"

I batted it away, "OK, let me have a second go…erm…Terry, I'm so sure it's Terry right. He finally manned up! He did it when you guys had prefect duty right? Oooo did you find a deserted broom cupboard. Was it the one on the second near the library, it was, wasn't it! No wait, was it the library itself, man I'm so jealous I always wanted to -"

"Ky! Behave yourself!"

"Me? You're the one that made out with Terry Boot whilst on prefect duty no less, in the Library on that table near the west wing windows, not the square one, the round shaky one that faces the Lake windows-"

"It was Theodore Nott!"

I stopped my rant and grimaced at Mi, "You made out with Teddy on that table! I eat on that table!"

"I didn't make out with him! I kissed him, and it wasn't in the library, it was here. Right at this spot actually. And how many times have I told you about eating in the library!"

I grinned at her, "You kissed Teddy! Wow, my estimations were completely wrong."

"What?"

"I thought you'd kiss him next year, considering you don't usually just live in the moment but good for you Mi."

"Good for me? How is kissing Theodore Nott in a moment of weakness good for me?"

"Moment of weakness?" I don't like the sound of that.

"I just found out about Ron and _Julez_." She said the latter's name laced with venom.

I sighed and walked to the window, leaning against the frame, "And you think that caused you to kiss Teddy?"

"I don't think, I know. What? Don't look at me like that, it's Theodore Nott."

"Am I supposed to be surprised or something? I don't think it's that surprising."

"He's in Slytherin Ky."

"I'd expect that kind of narrow minded response from Ron, but from you Mi-"

"You know I don't judge people on their houses but in this case how can I not! He believes in blood supremacy, he believes in everything I am against! He is against everything I am!"

"Has he told you that?"

She stepped towards me red faced with frustration, "Why would he have to say, he's a pureblooded Snake."

"And that makes him a blood supremacist."

"His father is a death eater Ky!"

"And mine was a muggle! Does that make me a muggle! Yours is a dentist, are you a dentist?"

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't! I really don't! When has Teddy ever looked down on you? When has he ever spoken a negative word about muggleborns?"

She turned away, heading back to the book shelf, "Well of course he wouldn't do those things in front of you, there must be a reason he's in Slytherin though."

She walked back to her bed, book in hand, ready to dismiss the situation.

"The last time I checked the characteristics of a Slytherin isn't pureblood supremacist, it's cunning and ambitious and resourceful, all of which he is. All of which he used to help Harry double cross the Inquisitorial Squad just the other week."

"I understand your bias-"

"I am not biased Mi. I'm not here to sway your vote."

"Vote? Vote? What are we voting on!" She snapped the book she just opened shut again, "There is no vote as there are no nominees!"

"Why are you so determined-"

"I like Ron! Ky! I have feelings for Ron which I'm sure I don't need to tell you because I'm sure you know." My defensiveness on behalf of Teddy disappeared instantly as the two large drops rolled down her cheeks and I crossed the room in two strides, she wiped the tears out of her eyes in frustration, sniffling. "I was hurt, and jealous and that's why I did what I did."

I knew there was no use trying to push that topic with her right now, "I know you have feelings for Ron Mi. And believe me, I'm not here to convince you to date Teddy."

"Well that's kind of hard to believe." She said sarcastically, wiping her face.

"Mi, all I want is for you to be happy. For you to make lame jokes because you're deliriously happy. And I know you don't need a guy in your life to make you happy, believe me, I know. It's just that I also know that if it's the right guy, it wouldn't feel like your happiness depends on him, it would feel like your happiness summates with his own. I don't care who it is that you share your happiness with, Ron or Theo or the Giant Squid even, just as long as you're happy."

She didn't respond to my statement, staring down at her book. I reached over and grabbed her hand, ours wasn't a friendship of open affection, we didn't hug much or hold hands or kiss cheeks like lots of our peers, but I know none of them had even half the bond Mi and I shared.

"I didn't think it would hurt that much." She muttered at the book.

"I know." I remember feeling the same when I saw Harry and Chang kissing. "I'm so sorry Mi."

She looked up at me, her chocolate eyes crinkled and mirrored with a layer of liquid, "I…I thought it would hurt more…much more…I thought I should be in a worse state than you were in after you found out about Harry and Cho…but after the initial shock…I feel more angry. Not at Ron, but at myself."

"Because you didn't tell him how you feel before all of this Juliette stuff?"

She shook her head, "Because I even let myself go to this place…this self pitying crying shameful place. The world is falling apart, Voldemort is back and killing people and I'm here crying over a boy?"

I sighed and smiled, "Never take your eye off the ball, do you?"

"I may not be good at sport, but yes, I won't. I don't have time to be thinking about all of this. Thinking about it doesn't make sense and it just gets me frustrated and I-"

"Don't have time to be frustrated at the moment. I get it."

"So can we please drop it?"

"Like it's hot."

She shook her head, "Thank you."

"Thank **you**." I squeezed her hand back, trying to convey to her just how grateful I was for all that's she's done.

"Ky…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you guess Seamus…and then Terry!" She laughed out the second name.

I smiled, flipping onto the bed and tossing my head into the pillow next to her, "When I was playing Truth and Dare with Seamus last year, he got tired of all my dares and decided on a truth. Dean asked him who he would kiss, from all the fifth year Gryffindor girls, if he had a choice."

She laughed loudly, "And he chose me?"

"I don't see why that's so funny, I would totally choose you. If I was a guy…well even as a girl if I HAD to choose it would be you."

"Oh shush Ky…and Terry?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice that he has a huge crush on you? You think it's pure coincidence that he gets teamed up with you for prefect duty all the time? The boy was over the moon when he found out I was dating Harry, came and congratulated me. I figured he always thought that you and Harry had something going on. Didn't you notice that he always sits right behind you when we share classes with Claws? He's always trying to make conversation; he even asks you questions about the symbols when I know for a fact he's finished his work considering his second best at Runes, only to you."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, you must be over analyzing the situation, Terry never seems…well he does make a point to talk to me every day…but he's just polite right?"

"He has ensured he ran into you every day for the past few months? Yeah…that's polite..."

"Well…well, he is very smart, maybe he likes the conversation, I mean…I am quite smart myself."

"Oh sure, Terry is after the conversation…I guess he's also learning to lip read at the way he stares at your lips as you speak-"

"Ky!" She said aghast, "Don't imply that he's…that he-"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm merely stating what I thought would be obvious. Terry WANTS you, or don't play prude I know you read Lady Chatterly's Lover when you need a break from textbooks."

"I…that…D H Lawrence is a talented writer, it doesn't bring me a bit if shame to have one of his books on my shelf. Speaking about bookshelves, where on Earth did this fascination with doing stuff in the Library come about for you. You usually hate the place.

"Well yes, it's stuffy and boring but the shelves and tables add for amazing leverage-"

"Why did I even ask!" She hit me in the face with the pillow and turned back to her book, her eyes not moving as she contemplated what I had just told her.

"~"~"~"~~"

I rolled my eyes at Mi, she was literally tripping over herself, trying to eavesdrop on the examiners conversation as they walked through the Entrance Hall. Harry grabbed her before she hit the floor and I started towards the staircase, I really didn't care who would be examining us, not like it would affect the outcome. I had spent the day resting, which probably sent me hurtling back into the magical ability of a third year, but it was worth it, seeing that worry-free expression on Harry's face which was sadly alien in its unfamiliarity.

Ron scowled at Umbitch as she tittered away at the examiners, leading them off to probably the three most boring hours of their life in her company.

"Dumbledore Jr. That there is Dumbledore Jr, isn't it."

I looked quizzically around at the smooth voice, stopping halfway up the stairs. The small group of examiners were staring at me in varying shades of interest, except for Umbitch who was two breaths away from a conniption.

"Well don't just stand there, don't you know how to greet your elders young lady, not all of us are gifted with the clear sight of youth, come closer. Or has Dumbledore failed to in still that lesson into you, won't surprise me though, he was quite cheeky in his youth."

I smiled at the old lady who had the great 'privilege' to have Umbitch's sole attention bestowed upon her. She must be the head examiner, I walked down the steps and smiled. She was my height yet was stooped, which spoke of remnants of height in her youth, which must have been quite some time ago considering she spoke of Nonno when he was young.

"Forgive me, I didn't know I was in the presence of elders."

I heard Mi gasp behind me and Umbitch took a threatening step forward, the old lady however filled the hall with her strong laughter. Her voice was considerably youthful despite her age.

"Yes, I was right, Dumbledore Jr. Could tell from a mile away."

"And here I thought I was doing such a good job with covering up my greys'."

She laughed heartily, "You can cover up your greys lassy, but there's nothing you can do about that twinkle in your eye. Yes, definitely a Dumbledore. So I suppose you would know where the old boy has gone."

"Not a clue."

"Ahhh, well I was hoping to see the boy, one last time before I retire."

"He should be back soon; nobody can keep him from Hogwarts."

Umbitch swallowed, stopping herself from making a scene in front of the examiners. The lady laughed,

"Three laughs in one day, mind yourself Griselda, might just have yourself a coronary."

She rolled her small eyes at the greying man at her shoulder, "I have coronaries for breakfast Tofty, it'll take more than a measly heart pain to put me down. Anyway fraternising with guests in the entrance hall is rude, your grandfather hasn't taught you a thing at all has he? Come, we're off to tea."

"Well actually…" Umbitch stepped forward quickly, "Tea is in the staffroom and students are not permitted entry there."

"Is that so? Well, I would hope to have at least a conversation with the girl considering I pushed my retirement a year forward just to meet her."

There was a murmur of agreement, and a few eyes shining with anticipation as if they were waiting for me to pull a rabbit out of a hat.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that I test another Dumbledore." Another murmur of agreement, "Your grandfather, he's spoiled me for the rest of the students he has, he did things with his wand that I have never seen before…well I suppose, that'll change after I test you. My first thought when I found out about you is the only thing better than Dumbledore, is a female Dumbledore."

"Griselda…you mustn't say things like that, it sounds awfully biased."

She scoffed at the old man, "And who was going on about having her do the whole test without a wand to make things more fair for the other students. Anyway, this by no means means that I am going easier on the girl." She scoffed again, "Quite the opposite."

"Griselda!"

"Oh hush Tofty…" She gave me a glance of dismissal and turned to the man next to her, nattering at his ears. The grey haired occupants of the entrance hall made their way to the staff room; the dark haired monster amongst them turned and gave me a reproachful look, as if it was I who had suggested me joining them for tea.

"Ky?" I turned to Harry, he was looking down at me, concern rattling his features. "Is everything OK?"

Ron and Mi were staring at me from behind him, hosting similar worried expressions.

"I've…I've forgotten something in my lab. I'll meet you guys in the common room." I didn't wait for a response and headed straight for the dungeons.

A/N: A slow chapter, hope you liked it

Please review

Kalina


	75. All's fair in love and war, or is it?

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 75 **

**Ky's POV**

"Ky?"

Mi rubbed her eyes and straightened up in her bed, she glanced at the clock on her bedside, "It's two in the morning. Are you just coming from your lab now?"

"I can't do it."

She looked at me in confusion, "Can't do what?"

"The whole average thing-"

"Oh Ky, we've been through this already."

"No, no I spoke a whole load of bullshit." I paced beside her bed, "What was I even thinking…I've never been normal…"

She rubbed at her eyes and straightened up, neatening her dishevelled hair into semblance of order by a hair tie. "Of course not, you're very special. You'll always-"

"Ugh you know what I mean. I'm not talking about being 'special'." I said the word with derision. "I'm talking about normal. About average. I'm talking about C's…I've never gotten a B before."

She frowned down at me, "Since when did you care about marks?"

"Never. I've never ever cared about marks. Because I've never ever had to before…believe me, I'm just as surprised." I stared at the scarlet drapes, riddled in my introspective realisation. "I guess…I do give a damn about status and such…about all those things that I thought didn't matter."

"It's OK to be ambitious Ky. You speak as if it's the worst quality in the world." Her voice echoed in offense in the quiet dorm.

"Well yes, it's all well and good to realise ambitions but to find them out of reach-"

"They're not out of your reach. They're just…on standby. The OWL's are not the most important exams for our career, it's the NEWT's, the OWL's are just prep. Even if you just pass, it's OK, as long as you keep your magic. And then cover up in the NEWT's."

"I thought that…I did, but it's easier to think it…isn't? If you were-"

"Ky, you know that isn't a fair question, we're not the same. I hold much more regards to grades than you do, obsessively so, it's not a healthy quality to possess, you on the other hand. You're so confident and sure of yourself, you don't need to measure yourself by any universal standard."

I stood up frustrated and paced beside her bed, "Because I've never had to! Don't you get it Mi, I never had to measure myself by universal standard because I was born with an advantage! I only developed this nonchalance because I've being playing a game with an unlevelled playing field…in my favour! The game is a lie! It's played me! I'm not confident! How can I be when all my confidence was harnessed by skills I thought I possessed but in reality it's all just luck…genetics…a twist of DNA that allows me to possess more power than everyone else! I've been cheating this whole time! But at the same time I'm acclimatised to winning…the playing field has been evened out and the tables have turned yet I…still want to win!"

I didn't want to look at her and stared at the drapes instead; she'd be horrified to know the truth that I myself found out hours ago, that I was this egotistic! I couldn't stand the look on her face after my self-aggrandizement!

"Ky, your grandfather would be proud of you irrelevant of the results. He doesn't measure it by the quantity but by the quality, and beating all odds and keeping hold of your magic would make him proud beyond measure."

"Who said anything about Nonno? This has to do with me and the realisation that I am an arrogant pig." I looked down to find her looking at me sympathetically.

"Those examiners opinions do not matter, the worlds opinions do not matter, you ARE Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter whether you wield a wand like him or not. Because you wield a weapon much greater than that, a weapon he has always kept in his arsenal. The ability to love and trust and comfort and protect."

I slowly sat down, lifting my knees up and resting my chin on them, the denial disappearing before it could even reach my lips, when did I ever have to lie to her…why start now?

"They won't say it…they won't say how much I'm like him…they won't say it because they won't see it and their blindness would hurt…to see me as a Dumbledore…it matters more than I thought…much more."

I heard a rustling and the bed sigh and Mi stood before me, "There's nothing I can say?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "I guess I'm shallower than you thought."

"I don't think you're shallow. I actually find this quite humanising; I never thought Ky Thornton feared a single thing."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess I fear failure…you've rubbed off on me."

She laughed but shook her head, "No, not failure. You fear repudiation. And to fear repudiation means to strive for acceptance. Something you need not strive for as you already have it."

"Not from everyone."

"Ky you're never going to be accepted by everyone! That notion is astral to the highest degree."

"Then I am a dreamer. I am a dreamer who seeks an ignorant notion out of an irrational fear to accomplish a feat deemed impossible."

She sighed and sat next to me, forehead lying against my shoulder, "Yet here I am…backing the venture of a dreamer. So Ky, what part do I play in this dreamers quest?"

"Like all my ventures Mi, you're the navigator. I need direction on a subject you're quite the prodigy in."

"Godric, you want me to teach you how to study don't you?"

I sighed and lay my head against hers, "I guess Minnie will finally get what she always wanted. For me to fulfil that latent potential she's always rattling on about."

"So you really want to do this. Make an effort? Try?"

"I spent the last six hours writing the five essays that were due last week and plan on finishing the ones due this week by daybreak so my year mark won't bring my examination mark down. I think that can be defined as making an effort, right?"

"And when do you plan on sleeping?"

"Sleeping? Sleep is for the weak. And the dead. And I'm neither."

"Carry on the way you are and you'll become either. But I know better than to try and talk any sense into you, I on the hand am weak and therefore must get some sleep. So kindly remove your body from my bed." She pulled the sheet from underneath me and turned away from me. I knew she would disapprove. But I still had to tell her in advance so she wouldn't nag me about resting and decreasing my workload. I stood and grabbed my bag, heading for the common room, optimistically hoping that Harry would take the news better when I informed him of my decision to end my recently reinstated 'go with the flow' approach in just a day…

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Harry-"

"Shush!" I glared at his response and he raised his eyebrows, "Oh, are you the only one in this relationship that's allowed to get the other up and pull them off to unknown destinations at the dead of night?"

"According to my recollection there was no unjustified disarming and then brutal manhandling!"

"Manhandling? Manhandling? You're my girlfriend, I'm caring you!"

I glared at Ernie McMillain and Hanna Abbot as they giggled past us, "You've got me over your shoulder like some ignoramus!" I wriggled in the arch of his elbow, his grip was considerably tighter than it was when he lifted me all those months ago in Grimmauld Place. "Have you been working out or something?"

I could only see the silhouette of his face in the dark corridor but I didn't need any illumination to know he was blushing, I could feel his neck get hotter at my waist, "If you continue wriggling, you will fall. Do you want that?"

"Yes!"

With the absence of heat from his body and the sudden cold air of falling I watched the cold stone floor get closer and closer.

"_Wingardium pendiosa_."

I glared up into his amused green eyes as I hovered about half a meter off the floor, he held his hand out to me and I turned my nose up at him,

"You do know the spell breaks in 14 seconds, you have about 3 left, take my hand. 2, 1…"

I felt the release of magic and prepared myself for the impact on my back, but it never came. Harry rose from his kneeling position, me securely in his arms with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You really are the most stubborn woman on the planet! What if I didn't catch you? You could have really hurt your back!"

"Well you're the one that tossed me to the floor in the first place!"

"Because you wouldn't just follow me, why does everything have to be such a battle with you!"

"If you want a walkover for a girlfriend-"

"If you bring Cho up in this Ky, I will drop you and this time I WONT catch you!"

"Nobody is asking you to carry me!"

"It's the only way I can get your stubborn arse to go where I want you to go!"

"What you call stubborn, I call tenacious."

"Tenacious! Tenacious! Then damn your tenacity Ky!" I wobbled slightly as my foot hit the ground as he let me down and righted myself quickly, we were standing in the middle of one of the deserted dungeon corridors, "You haven't slept in two days! Nor have you eaten a thing! Fuck tenacity! It's insanity!"

"Oh for the last time I did sleep! And I am eating!"

"A forty five minute nap during History of Magic is not sleep! And you've missed dinner for the last three days!"

"The OWL's start in three days! Do you know how much catching up I have to do! I've been in the Wing for some of the most critical parts of the year Harry! I've just managed to catch up, not to mention I have to still practice my magic nonstop!"

"Godric Ky, just relent! For fuck sakes!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "What's the use of doing well if you make yourself sick whilst doing so! It was OK when it was about getting your magic, that was fine, but now you're not just biting off more than you can chew, you're swallowing it whole!"

I shoved his hand from my shoulder, "Just get off my back Harry! You don't understand!" I pushed past him and walked down the corridor.

"Because I don't have any expectations to live up to? There's no pressure on me to do well? To follow in my parents footsteps, who admittedly are not as herculean as Dumbledore's but they're quite prodigious still."

I turned around, meeting him angry feature for angry feature, "You've already proven yourself! More than enough! How many times did you face Him? Three? Four? What have I done? Nothing."

He grabbed my elbow, his features exceeding my own in anger, "Don't talk like that! Be glad that you've never had to face Him! I would consider it my greatest achievement to keep you as far away from Him as possible!"

I sighed and my lip trembled, the anger leaving me at the pained look on his face, I looked down, shaking my head, "I know, I know that you don't do those things to prove yourself…that they just happen…it's just…Linus and Len are out there fighting! Even Sev complimented their skills…all those people expect the same of me, as a Dumbledore. I can't live with that disappointment."

"Who cares what strangers say? Fuck them right? This whole year you've been telling me that! Every single time another farfetched story surfaces about me, you tell me that. As long as the people who matter hold you in good regard, then who cares for the rest?"

I averted my eyes, hating that he was using my very own words against me. It's different though, those insipid Daily Prophet reporters were different from the most notable academics of this century.

"Ky…nobody could experience five seconds in your company and not know you are a Dumbledore. That has nothing to do with your magic and everything to do with the aura that resonates from…" He blinked taking a deep breath, "from here." He raised my hand enclosed in his own, to my heart. He stared at the action for a few moments and for once words failed me at the intensity of the stare, he slowly raised his eyes to my own, emerald green bright, disarming in its sincerity.

"I am in complete and utter awe of you." He lowered his hands to my elbows and brought me closer to him. He opened his mouth but the words seemed to fail him, he looked down, leaning his head down on my forehead.

"I thought finding out about Hogwarts would be the last of the great surprises in my life… that no moment in life could ever compare to the moment I learned of magic. The moment I learned what I truly was. And then that moment was pushed easily into second place by the moment you fell into my life, then further into third when you kissed me for the first time and then forth when you told me... those words. And I just know, life with you, a future with you, one day that moment which I placed right at the top would be pushed right to the hundredth place. Because the only thing better than the moment that I learned of magic, is the moment I learned of love. And who could teach a lesson like that but a Dumbledore, Ky. I love you. I'm in love with you."

I looked up at his green eyes, my mouth hanging open in complete amazement at the words he just spoke. He smirked and captured my lips, changing the kiss from sweet to stormy with a few flicks of his fine skilled tongue. I laughed as he trailed his way down my neck, "You don't fight fair Potter."

I felt his Adam's apple bob at my chest as he laughed silently and ran my hand through his hair as his lips found their goal, he covered my mouth with one hand stifling the gasp he knew to expect and worked his way down my tummy with his other hand. Five minutes later my limbs relaxed and I sighed in contentment, "Just when I thought your tongue would be used solely for sweet nothings in our future, and you tastefully proved me wrong."

He laughed, "I pour my heart out to you and you only appreciate the aftermath. I feel so used."

I pulled him by his belt and gave him a quick kiss, "You're about to feel a whole lot more used."

He laughed and pushed me away slightly but his gripped stayed steadily on my arms, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else. Deserted these parts of the dungeons are at night we did see Hannah and Ernie patrolling just now, and we're in the middle of quite a brightly lit corridor and I don't think I would be able to pay attention to sounds of footsteps when you…ahhh."

"Nox." I cast the spell with my left hand but it worked fine, "There, we're in the dark."

"Well yes but…ahhhh…"

I smiled, trailing kisses down his neck as I lowered myself slowly. I honestly didn't care if Hannah and Ernie pitched up right now, nothing could spoil this moment, as my knees hit the ground I heard his voice echo in the darkness, "I love you, Ky."

Harry lazily opened his eyes a few minutes later and I smiled up at him, buttoning up my shirt, which I honestly didn't even know how it got opened in the first place. "Not that I'm complaining…but why did you bring me down to the dungeons, the Tower would-"

"Fuck!" His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand, "I made an appointment for you to meet McGonagall and Snape in his office!"

"You did what!"

"I was worried, I thought they could talk some sense into you!"

"Talk sense into me! Harry! I can't believe you tattled on me to Sev and Minnie! You sneaky-"

He stopped outside Sev's door, an apologetic grin on his face, "Remember that time five minutes ago when I said I love you. Remember it. Keep the memory there." He rapped at the door and kissed me on my cheek quickly, dodging passed me and walking to the stairs, "See, all better now, right?"

"No! No, it is not all better! You can't just leave me to-"

"Bane! You're fifteen minutes late! My goodness, look at you! You're pale as death! But your face has a receding flush, do you have a fever. Look at your hair; you haven't brushed it for days have you! Have you even showered! Look at you, you're skin and bone! Thank Godric Harry called us, get inside young lady! Severus conjure some sandwiches'! I cannot believe the level of irresponsibility being displayed…"

I let Minnie drag me into Sev's office, turning to glare at the twinkling green eyes that floated almost disembodied due to the darkness on the top step of the stairs leading to the entrance hall and caught the thin lipped smile just before the door closed. I let Minnie natter at me nonstop save for the scattered two knut insults and comments that Sev interjected with for the next hour. "What pray tell is there to be smiling about Bane."

"Absolutely nothing Minnie. May I go?"

"Go? Not until you promise to-"

I nodded my head, not knowing what on earth she was saying, all I could hear was, "I love you,Ky." The sneaky devil, how am I supposed be angry at him for this after he said that. He definitely did not fight fair…whoever said all's fair in love and war did not find them self in love with one Mr Potter…

"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~

"Ladies first." I rolled my eyes at the excessive gesture from Dean and walked through the Great Hall, he seemed offended on my part by the fact that Lucren Thicknesse had flounced in once our names were called out without even a glance of acknowledgement to either of us, and was determined that the blonde boy take a lesson on etiquette from the master himself. His lesson was lost as Thicknesse looked as phased by Dean's opinion of him as a butterfly to the matter of religious beliefs.

"Ahhh, good day Miss Thornton." I smiled up at Professor Marchbanks, whose easy smile faltered when she took me in at her own leisure. "Are you well Miss Thornton?"

"Just peachy Professor Marchbanks. Just the last vestiges of the seasonal flu…" As Minnie ranted three days ago, I looked sickly. As if I didn't eat in a month and hadn't slept for longer. Whilst I was too preoccupied to eat and sleep much when catching up with my work, it was nowhere near the amount of time that my body appeared to be displaying; I only neglected myself for three days. After Harry's pleading with me I ensured I ate three meals and slept for three hours at least, which was all I was going to relent on. But I was nowhere near replenished; I think everyone was exaggerating the matter though. I looked like Luna really, pale and thin and I only looked paler because the contrast to my dark hair which I didn't have time to wash as regularly as I did before (and that was nothing to boast about) and almost everyone had bags under their eyes! It's exam time! Who looks resplendent? But did anyone else get a note forcing them to go and see Madam Pomfrey? No, they didn't! I've been taking so much of Vitamix I'm surprised I haven't turned into a vegetable yet.

She nodded, yet her expression still seemed unsettled, "Why don't we begin with the levitation charm." She gestured at the goblet in front of me and I nodded. I looked at the clear crystal, grateful that it wasn't the gilded gold ones we used in the dining hall and recited the incantation in my head, it rose steadily in a straight line, floating from left to right when it reached the level of her lips. There was a difference between the levitation charm and hover charm; if it remained steady it would become the latter.

She nodded without comment, the only thing that seemed to display that she was impressed by my wandless and non verbal use for spell casting was the vanishing of the look of unsettlement in her eyes. "Please, change the colour to gold."

I smiled, this was a trick. What she wanted was for me to make the clear crystal goblet gold in colour which can easily be misconstrued as changing the crystal material into gold metal which would be a branch of transfiguration. I didn't need to concentrate much as the goblet took on a gold colour, she tapped the glass, feeling that it was still crystal and looked back up at me, "Make it so a giant would be able to drink in it."

I thought of the question, one would think that all that meant was to use an engorgement charm, but no. To enable a giant to drink from this goblet I would need to do more than make it bigger, I stared at the glinting crystal and watched as it grew larger, stopping at about a meter in height, she flicked her wand, the goblet whistled past my head but there was no sound of crashing crystal on cold stone, I knew the durability charm would work, giants were a clumsy bunch, you'd never find crystal on their dinner table. I growled inwardly when I felt the familiar pull on my chest, trying and failing to stifle the cough.

"Would you like a glass of water, Miss Thornton?"

"No thanks." I coughed out, ignoring her shrewd look. She sighed, "Summon the goblet."

I coughed, having to use my wand this time and summoned the goblet with ease. The coughing still didn't stop. "Full it with water."

"_Translatio Arguamenti_." I couldn't manage non verbal and wandless magic in this state.

"Drink it." I looked up at Professor Marchbanks and she gave me a stern glare so akin to Minnie's that I took the goblet without complaint. It did help the coughing to subside and I placed it down. She picked up the goblet and smiled for the first time, sniffing at the water. "Raspberry?"

"I figured you would have me drink it." I liked raspberry flavoured water, so the spell was actually transference of water from the Kitchen's downstairs, the transference charm only works if you know where the exact location of the desired material is and I knew where Kink's kept my water. She didn't specify what water she wanted, arguamenti would have been fine but I hated drinking arguamenti water as it was just liquefied water vapour and it left a funny taste in the mouth, but as it stands one didn't use the water spell for drinking unless in dire situations.

"I see…" She smiled as she shifted the papers around, "It was your grandfathers preferred choice as well. Thank you Miss Thornton, good day." She nodded to me in dismissal and I turned on my heel, happy that concerned look that graced her face upon my arrival had left her. I opened the door and saw a jet of black hair in my periphery as I sprinted into the girls' toilet, spitting out the blood that I had accumulated in my mouth whilst coughing. I opened the tap and splashed my face with water, grateful I managed to prevent her seeing this weakness at least, the coughing was enough as is. I looked up into my ghostly reflection, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I pushed the oily hair out of my face and my eyes looked so dark in the poorly lit restroom, it appeared black. I laughed out loud into the mirror, scaring a second year into running out without washing her hands. It seems I was trying so hard so everyone could see me as a Dumbledore…yet I ended up looking like Kyrianna Snape…

"~"~"~"~"~""~"~""~""~"~"

I walked into the dorm and tossed my bag onto the floor, heading for the book shelf to get the notes I needed on Venomous plants. I changed the drapes from scarlet to green to gold as I searched for the right text book, I couldn't have my magic fail me in the defence exam tomorrow.

"A bit ostentatious, isn't it?" I dropped the book and turned around, his midnight blue eyes twinkled down at me as he held the golden drape in the palm of his hand. He let it go as I bounded on him and he hugged me back just as fiercely. For the past few days the only thought that crossed my mind aside from studying was where the boys were.

"Len-"

"Len is well. He'll be arriving at HQ in half an hour actually. I just got in myself, five minutes ago."

I pulled back, taking in his form after the initial shock of his appearance. "What happened here?" I pushed his blue collar aside and saw the burned skin splayed across his already scarred chest, it continued along to his back from what I could see.

"I'm OK, the package maybe a little damaged but the goods are in working order. I hope I can say the same for you." His thumb touched my cheek and I saw him flinch at the bony texture where it was once bright and full.

"I'm OK." I held his hand to my cheek and kissed the palm, so grateful to know my brothers were well. I closed my eyes, thanking some higher power for his return.

"I can't be long. Fawkes will be back any second, I just needed to see that you're well. I have to admit, I'm not entirely pleased. I would have been here a week earlier…but…well I was delayed. This is from the Old Man." He pushed the parchment into my hand and I took it without looking down at it, he glanced outside, "I have to go." He pulled me to his body, "I love you so much Ky, you will never know how sorry I am for ever making you take that potion. I am so sorry."

"Linus, it's OK, I understand-"

With a flash of flames he disappeared, I would have been shocked if not for the single scarlet feather that floated down onto the floor. It was hard enough breaking the wards surrounding Hogwarts, I doubt it could be kept down for a long duration. I slowly lowered myself onto the bed behind me, busying myself with reading the note.

_My Dearest Kyrianna_

_I know this letter will find you in good stead, I have complete faith in both Minerva and Severus, not to mention Mr's Potter and Weasley and of course Miss Granger. I doubt anything I say in this letter would bring you as much joy as the sight of your brother but I feel I would be failing in the duties of your grandfather in not wishing you the best of luck for your examinations. _

_I know the circumstances are not what you expected but I must say cucciolo, I could not possibly be prouder at the hard work I know you are displaying at keeping your magic alive, that to me is greater than any quantifiable achievement and I am mesmerized by your tenacity and only hope that I take a leaf out of your book, the next time I am faced in a situation where the odds are tumbling upon me. _

_I need not enquire about anything in Hogwarts, for of course all is well as I have left my most capable young lady on the job. _

_I miss you. I love you. _

_Your Nonno. _

I clutched the letter in my hand and stared out the window, hoping to see the flash of flames again that would bring my Nonno back. It never came, but there was a flame lit at the pit of my stomach…warming me from the inside… as I read his words again and again… until sleep claimed me, the book on Runes lying forgotten on the floor.

A/N: I know I've just been spilling out chapters but I'm amped to get to the interesting part…it's nearing the end of school and you know the fun stuff always goes down then :D

Please review…I'm honestly even wondering if anyone is reading these…

Kalina


	76. Life in mute, yet vivid in colour

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 76 **

**Harry's POV **

"Errrr… Harry?" I looked up from my star chart to a nervous Neville who was looking on in fear as his star chart floated up and down in front of him. I sighed, leaning down and giving Ky a prod, she looked up at me from her seat at the foot of my armchair, waving her wand in her right hand and reaching for the Vitamix with her left. I grabbed the bottle from her before she could take a swig, "You're levitating Neville's chart! And only one swig an hour and you had one on the way up here." She didn't respond and turned back to the star chart, redirecting her wand to the book she was supposed to be working on. I could tell that Neville wanted to ask why she was still practicing for Charms when we finished the exam last week but thankfully he didn't. She didn't have to stress so much though and languidly produced the charm as we were done with all the practical exams except Astronomy which was in a few minutes, but you didn't need a wand for that. She still needed to exercise her power though, any day now the Vikadel would finally have left her body and she can finally relax. And sleep. And eat.

I sighed, looking at her stern expression as she took in the star charts; her skin was so pale that Snape had made her an anaemia tonic. McGonagall wrote to Healer Atticus and he visited yesterday letting us know that it is to be expected as the last week of the Vikadel, much like the first, had an exponential rate of decay on the body and she would just have to manage the next few days. He was amazed when he witnessed the level of magic she was able to display, Hermione had sent him a letter with all the information she had found out from Slytherin's personal library and the two had been corresponding since. I was a bit ticked off that he didn't chastise her insane studying methods upon seeing what it was doing to her body, instead he prodded her on. The man should not be a healer, he didn't care about the body, he just saw results. I see why he and Ky get on well.

Her grey eyes flittered left and right as she took in the charts, she really was something else. She was studying just as hard as Hermione, save for the day of rest she thankfully took when Linus had pitched up in her room. Somehow she was managing to revise in mere hours, what took most of us days to revise.

I leaned down and kissed her on the crown of her head, taking in the pleasant scent, I would have to thank Lavender for that. Apparently she was taking Ky's lack of personal hygiene in regards with her hair very personally and pushed her into the tub yesterday, washing her hair for her. Hermione said she barely could stand from laughing as the two fought in the tub as Lavender wrestled at her to stay put whilst she washed the shampoo off, and that was saying something considering Hermione hasn't laughed in days. She stopped practicing her magic and found my fingers, closing her palm around them. I pecked her hair again, touched by the gesture. Not that she was neglecting me, far from it; I think the only non-studying thing she was engaging in was me.

I gulped remembering the particularly steamy session we had this afternoon, it wasn't the first time I was tempted to go too far, but no matter how tempting Ky was, even in her presently weakened state, I wouldn't do that. Not in some random broom cupboard off the fifth…maybe I should start planning that…towards the end of term…we haven't spoken about having sex since the discussion we had when we first started dating, only saying that we would cross the bridge when we get there, where we there? Was it time to cross the bridge?

I quickly leaned forward as I heard the coughing, pulling out the tonic from her bag, even if it made her drowsy she better take it, I was quite familiar with a strong coughing fit by now, and this was definitely one. She took the bottle without complaint and a shot of pain spiked across my scar, I tapped my forehead to fight off the pain, but I deserved it. Here she is… sick and weak and I'm thinking about…I'm an absolute devil. I leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head again, warranting a quizzical look from her.

"Let's head up to the Tower."

She cocked her eyebrow and glanced back at her chart, then shrugged, "We'd have to be quick, like five minutes, the exams are starting soon."

I laughed, "I meant the Astronomy tower. But…I guess…"

She shot up and pulled me after her, ignoring Hermione's disapproving glance and impressed look on Ron's face. I smirked back, how lucky was I?

"~"~"~"~"~"~""~""~"~"~"~

She coughed for the twenty seventh time and I tossed her a nervous glance. Professor Tofty made his way towards her, a concerned look on his face whilst that blonde Ravenclaw guy threw her an annoyed glance at her disturbing his concentration. I glared at the ponce, couldn't he see she was not well.

Tofty reached her and she handed him her star chart before he could say a word, she grabbed her bag, muffling another cough in her sleeve and glanced up at me before she could make her exit. She winked but I could tell it was forced, an attempt to pacify me. I turned back to my chart, fighting the urge to just abandon it all together. I should finish this up as quickly as possible. I glanced at Hermione, she was furiously filling in labels, she had sent word to Atticus in the afternoon, as I requested. After tomorrows History exam, Ky was to go straight to St Mungo's, of course we had to be vague in case the letter had been intercepted, stating only that Ky was not feeling well and to expect her tomorrow afternoon.

I realised I had been staring off into the grounds, lost in my thoughts, expending time I could be checking up on Ky. Just before I could look away, something caught my eye. I pushed my glasses up and squinted, the light reflected on the grounds grew from its previous specks scattered across the grounds to a large rectangular sheet of light, which I could only assume was due to the opening of the front doors. I squinted when the light disappeared; positive I could see figures move amongst the darkness, especially the one in the front, an unfortunately familiar figure it was indeed. What would have Umbridge outside past midnight though? I turned to Hermione and Ron but turned back quickly. Professor Marchbanks was near and the last thing I wanted was her to think I was coping, a highly likely assumption to make when looking at Hermione Granger during an exam.

A sudden roar from Hagrid's hut had everyone turn away from their telescopes, ignoring Professor's Tofty's advice to concentrate on the exam at hand.

"No!" Screeched Hermione as a loud bang went off next; Hagrid emerged, illuminated in lunar light, fighting off the six figures with brandishing arms, batting away the red lights of stunners like they were mere pesky flies.

"Be reasonable Hagrid!"

"Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this Dawlish!"

The fight was getting closer, the voices echoing in the large ground aided by the acoustics of the Astronomy Tower itself. Fang was gnashing his teeth at any enemy he could reach until he fell to the floor with a whimper, not being able to bat away the red light like Hagrid could. The wielder of the stunner was picked up by Hagrid, who roared in anger and threw the culprit ten feet away. Hermione's mouth hung open, unable to close for the past few moments whilst Ron seemed to have my expression of shock at Hagrid's temper on his own face.

"Look!" Everyone turned to Parvarti, who pointed at the re-emergence of the rectangular light on the grounds, as a singular, long, black shadow rippled across the grass.

"How dare you!" The figure shouted as it swam through the dark, "How _dare_ you!"

"It's McGonagall."

"Leave him alone! Alone I say! On what grounds are you attacking him! He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"

Hermione, Lavender and Parvarti all screamed as four figures around the cabin shot stunners straight at McGonagall, but I never stayed to see what happened to her. My back was to the door in seconds, turning away from the transfixing scene with absolute ease at the fourth very distinctive scream that came from below, the scream of "Minnie" that had me pounding down the stairs at such speed that I felt the familiar sensations of flight through my body. My body seemed to be on standby, breathing, beating and blood pounding put on whole as I wrenched myself through the front doors.

I suddenly stopped, all sensations starting up again at the sight before me igniting my body with their resurgence, everything was faster, harder and hotter with a vengeance at their absence, but I didn't care for the rapid breathing, hammering heart and searing blood as my hand flew to my pocket,

"_Flamma congelatio_"

I ran forward, wand still in hand, begging the Founders that the spell reached in time as Ky's body flickered in front of me, dancing flames lapping at her from head to toe…

**Ky's POV **

"_Minnie!" The bottle of tonic dropped from my fingers as I pushed off the wall I was leaning on, enthralled by the sight of Minnie running…no, not running… pelting down the first floor staircase, Nearly Headless Nick floated out of her office with a grim look on his face. _

_I didn't wait to ask him what news he delivered to her that had her out the door at that rate, knowing whatever it was would surely have me run after her anyway. I took the stairs two at a time, my chest finally loosening up with the help of the adrenaline that surged through my veins. I pushed the great hall doors with ease, seeing the remnants of Minnie's black cloak fly past there just moments ago. _

_I jumped the front stairs, hitting the gravel hard but pushing forward until my feet hit the soft grass of the grounds that I could see Minnie running down. Even with the loss of the light from the opened doorway I could make out the scene ahead of me, the light from the moon incandescent. The only figure that matched the large silhouette was Hagrid, stunners bouncing off him like pebbles off a wall. _

_Suddenly the night was accentuated by the glowing red that emanated from Minnie's whole body as four stunners hit her in the chest, my eyes followed her ascent as her body slowly loomed in the air, stationary for a moment, ethereal in its statuesque glow pushing the pause button suddenly on my heart. With the sharpest of pains my heart un-paused and all I could see was the glowing red that was Minnie, the stillness that was her, the tall powerful figure which stared down at me sternly so often, now lying commonly on the grass. I slowly processed the strident voice as my own, that echoed her name through the grounds. Has if on trade, my vision went black, tinged only by the memory of the red light and all I could see was her…_

_I sidestepped the whistling sounds, left and then right, my vision clearing only to see her lie there unmoving. There was that grating screech again, that familiar tone that cut from within as it made its ascent upwards. The screech stopped abruptly as a cacophony of ugly guttural sounds picked at my ears, I felt myself blink and as I opened my eyes again, life was in mute and vivid in colour again as the six figures floated around me, clutching their necks relentlessly, flailing their legs as if it could somehow help them breath. I watched as the nearest man's blue eyes watered, blinking rapidly as if it would help him achieve breath, I followed the clear drop that escaped down his frail cheek, to his wobbly chin as it mixed with the scarlet drops that slowly slinked down his lined mouth. He fell to the floor abruptly; I staggered backwards, the scarlet blood stopping what the scarlet light had triggered in me. I turned quickly, looking at the gasping faces of the people that attacked Minnie! Why did I stop! _

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Immobulus."_

_I threw my wand up, the shield charm luminescent in the dark night, watching the red, yellow and blue spells bounce harmlessly off it. _

"_Flippindo!" The wizard on my left hurtled into the one behind him, I tossed up a shield charm on my right pulling it down once the blue spell bounced off, _

"_Aeros saggitarius!"_

_I heard the whistling wind make its way from my wand and the wizard ducked, but not quickly enough as the wind spell caught him on his left arm emitting both a swear and a spatter of blood from him. I felt a biting wind hit my arm and I turned toward the reason, a tall dark man with hard, brown eyes. He raised his arm but I was quicker, he hurtled backwards when the spell hit him. _

"_Stop this at once Miss Thornton!" The voice had me turn away from the tall man, I glared at the heinous black eyes and a rage like no other blasted through my veins, she was the one…she was the one!_

"_Incarcerous."_

_The rope flew out my wand and hoisted around her neck like a toad catching a fly…the tables have turned Umbitch. I watched as she struggled with the rope, ignoring the sudden jolt of pain at my side, holding my wand steady. I watched her mouth move slowly, not caring what spell she casts next, not caring because nothing would make me relinquish the hold I had on this devilish woman who hurt everyone I cared for, who stood for everything I was against. I didn't look down as the rope I held burst into flame, ignoring the look of shock on her face as it didn't relent. This wasn't a rope of silk, but polyester, the former burns much faster hence my use of the latter. I looked down quickly, the rope, thinner than previously but with the dancing flame lapping across it, I looked up again, her eyelids slowly fluttering shut. I should stop…I should stop…enough Ky! Stop. I pushed my wand down and the rope disappeared and so did the flames. _

_Everything surged to life at once and I glared down at the gasping toad in front of me…I stopped…why did I stop…she deserves to pay for what she's done, why did I stop! I coughed, the blood spraying across my palm, I watched the droplets leak through my fingers and staggered sideways, Minnie…Minnie…why was she so still…Minnie…_

_I felt tightness around my waist and looked down at the rope, the bitch missed my neck. My brows rose slightly as I took in the rope…silk. I followed it up to the flame that danced from her wand, catching onto the rope and making its way towards me. I tried raising my hand to slash the rope before the flame reached me but nothing happened…I felt the heat at my stomach and closed my eyes to the stinging sensation, willing my hand to rise._

"_Flamma congelatio." _

_The familiar voice glided through the silent night and what once brought pain, now brought laughter. Silent laughter, at the tickling sensation that licked at my whole body, especially at the area that was stinging from the burn a few seconds ago. The flaming rope and the tickling sensation disappeared in seconds and I staggered backwards, seeing the opalescent moon gathered by the star strewn night, and with one blink…the stars disappeared…._

And they were back again…no not stars…light. I blinked, reaching up and wiping my eyes. A pang resonated from my upper arm, I looked to it, and there was a red swelling that probably looked worse than it really was because it contrasted eerily with my unnaturally pale skin. I looked down my right arm, finding another bruise. I pulled myself into a seated position and hissed, I pulled up my top, another red welt across my stomach along with a faded burn coated in green paste. I touched the paste and sniffed…burn-healing paste, with a distinctive scent of aloe vera.

I tore my eyes away from the burn and finally took in my surroundings; the room was a blinding white, aided by the large window which the sun spilled through. That explained the light I saw when I first woke up; it looked like a hospital room but lacked two distinctive things. The smell and the visitors. As if I had thought it out aloud, the white door that sat in the wall to the right of me opened, I turned expecting to see many combinations of features. Midnight blue and auburn, hazel and brown, emerald green and jet black, cocoa brown and chocolate, onyx black and black …but it never came. Instead I found myself facing amber eyes with honey hair…

A/N: Guess whose back? I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'm about to get really busy soon so I'm trying to finish up the story in a week or two, I hope you enjoyed this update.

Oh, and flamma congelatio is the incantation I made up for the flame freezing charm.

Please review, they really make my day, and considering today was…yeah, let's just say I need them :D

Have an awesome day

Kalina


	77. Silvestre Saber

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 77 **

He smiled that smile that didn't reach his eyes and closed the door behind him with a push from his back, he leaned against the large white door for a few moments, as his amber eyes surveyed my body, lingering over the exposed wounds.

"You need to keep those warm."

I ignored his soft spoken advice and pushed my face into my hands, this can't be happening now. I can't be having a vision…now! I rubbed my palm into my eyes, trying to force myself into reality. How can I stop this…there must be something I can do…

"Ky, you'll aggravate the wound at your stomach, it's quite deep in comparison to the superficial one's on your arm."

"Go away!" I screamed at him, deciding if ignoring my vision wasn't doing the trick then confronting it might. "Just fuck off!"

He narrowed his eyes at me as he pushed off the door, walking forward, his steps echoing on the gleaming white tiles , holding up a long finger in chastisement, "Mind your language, do not speak as if you are an imbecile, it insults your intellect."

Was I actually being lectured on verbal conduct by my vision? I threw the white sheet off me, jumping out of the bed.

"Get back in that bed. And keep your wound warm." I flinched when he grabbed my sleeve and rolled it back down to cover the swollen skin, he nudged me softly back to the bed. I didn't fight him, too shocked at the fact that I could actually feel his fingers push against my skin…the back of my knees hit the bed and I let him push me onto it. He looked down at me, his honey eyes filled with slight signs of concern, "Are you in pain?" He grabbed my wrist, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Your hearts racing."

I looked down at the place where his middle finger and index met my wrist, concentrating on the soft pads of flesh of his fingertips as much as he concentrated on the flow of the blood in my artery as each beat went past.

"I can…" I shook my head, what was happening? You can't touch a vision! Right?

He sighed, "Yes you can't. Will you stop that? You're disappointing me."

I pulled my eyes away from his hand on my wrist, looking at the door…wait…wait…there was no window pane covering the top half of the door which was a uniform factor in the wards in Mungo's…just a solid door…with a fancy gold handle…

"Where am I?"

He smiled, letting my wrist go, "That's more like it, finally figured out that you're not in St Mungo's."

I shook my head, no…this was just a vision that's why-

"This is not a vision Ky. Really, you should know the differences by now, I've touched you twice and the most logical one…" He looked down at me, his eyebrows raised in waited expectation of my answer like he was a professor giving me a quiz.

"…the Vikadel."

"Precisely, the Vikadel put an end to your visions, didn't it?" He smirked down at me, walking to the window and closing the alabaster curtains, which didn't do much to stop the sunlight from entering as it passed through the cotton fibres with ease, but at least it wasn't painfully bright like it was a few moments ago…this whole room was a cave of reflection…bright white surface upon bright white surface…I didn't like it. His back was to me, seemingly seeing something highly entertaining in the plain white curtain.

"What was it that Miss Granger said… ahhh…yes…" He chuckled to himself, his broad shoulders trembling with the movement, I looked to the door again as his back was turned, slowly slipping off the bed.

"There are two rivers of power within you. One river is for your magic… your spell casting and potion making, whilst the other river is for your Clairvoyant Ability…your visions. Usually with gifted people such as yourself, the power from these rivers are independent parallel entities. If one spent more time casting spells and brewing potions, the Magic River will develop, the current will flow with more energy, faster and more furious than the neglected Clairvoyant River. The same can be assumed if the opposite had to occur…But not in your case. You appear to have a bridge of sorts that allows power to flow from your Magic River over to your Clairvoyant River, depending on what power you need at the time, so to develop one is to develop both…so to try to destroy one would justly mean to destroy both...so when the Vikadel was administered to eradicate your Clairvoyant River, it crossed the bridge to your Magic River as well and worked it's magic. And poor Ky…lost all her powers. Until our dashing hero came into the picture, urging his right hand lady on the job to get his girl's power back, and ta-da, they did! Potter and Granger doing the impossible yet again. Those two really are something. You on the other hand, are turning out to be quite the disappointment, do you really think I would leave that door unlocked with my back turned?"

I gritted my teeth, thinking that exactly but trying nevertheless. I sighed, the tiles cold on my bare feet and turned around at the same time he did, standing two steps from the white door while he remained at the window. I stared at him whilst he did the same, he looked no older than Linus, his hair was honey, with darker strands highlighted by the sunlight seeping through the translucent curtains at his back. His eyes were orbs of expressionless amber, his face was chiselled and smooth, not a storytelling wrinkle upon it. He was broad in an unassuming kind of way, where Linus was lean and tall and Len was more muscular but shorter, he was tall and muscular with a tapered waist that prevented him from looking too big…the way he stood aided his look, back ramrod straight and shoulders wide…like a soldier, nothing about him screamed wizard. Wizard's never trained their body physically; the only muscular wizards I can think of are quidditch players and Len.

"You can't be real." I forgot about the door a hand's reach away, lost in my inner dilemma. He can't be…it wasn't possible. Not at all. I took in each of his solid features analytically, trying to see the giveaway, maybe a hazy outline or a missing detail…but this whole vision screamed of the high definition of real life.

"What other explanation can there be?"

Could I have gotten my visions back? I did get my magic back…I think...I harnessed what little of the power I had left at a rate higher than the Vikadel was destroying it…the Vikadel.

"It must be gone." The last remnants of the Vikadel must have completely gone…the way I fought yesterday, the only pain coming from the insults inflicted by the enemy…not from my inner stress…it must have gone…I have my magic back. It's back. "She's back." I looked down at my palms, all previous thoughts vanishing at the delayed realisation…she's here to stay.

"Yes. The Vikadel is gone and your magic is officially back. No more playing tug of war, you win."

I pulled my eyes away from my hands at the sound of his monotonous voice, staring at him, able to concentrate on the problem at hand. I gasped.

"Bravo. You finally get it, don't you? To develop the power in one of your rivers is to develop power in both, and just as the vikadel flowed over the bridge to get to your Magic River, the power you developed in your Magic River flowed over to your Clairvoyant River. And now that the Vikadel is gone, your magic can grow sans inhibition, flow over to each other sans inhibition..."

"Then you are a vision." My whole body sighed in relief as it finally sunk in…both of my powers were back…I laughed; this was too good to be true.

"Usually is the case, isn't it."

I frowned at him, sick of his conversation already. I wanted to get to Harry and Mi, tell them that she's back! That all that hard work paid off! I needed this infernal vision to end! Maybe if I could concentrate on something…something tangible. I touched my neck, feeling for the familiar locket.

"Looking for this." The locket hung from his fingertips and I narrowed my eyes at him, I felt my neck…my bare neck. I fingered the fondina at my hip, following the steel up…stopping…empty…

"And this?" He held up my wand with his left hand, twiddling it between his fingers. He smirked at me, "Still think I'm a vision?"

My nostrils flared in frustration at the purposely confusing man, one moment his convincing me he's a vision and the next he's convincing me otherwise. If he thinks he has the upper hand he's sadly fucking mistaken. I moved my right hand up angrily, ignoring the pain at my arm, thinking the enchantment.

He laughed in response as I stared at my right palm in shock, "It never grows old how funny that is, your expression when wandless magic fails." He cleared his throat, "Now Ky, I know what you're thinking, but no, don't fear, your magic is definitely back. It just won't work in this room. The wards prevent you using magic here."

"If my magic can't work here…"

"Then I'm not a vision. Like I've been saying…repetitively."

That's impossible; he had to be a vision. I know, initially after the cave-in, I was adamant that he wasn't but I saw reason, how could he go unnoticed both in Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place. It was impossible…what happened after my fight. Did Umbridge do this? No, that's even less likely, Harry came, and he saved me. Unless…no…Minnie!

"McGonagall is fine. You over reacted like you do so often, she was just stunned, not dead. And so is Potter…well more or less. He looked two seconds from hitting Dolores Umbridge with a killing curse but Severus Snape got there in time, couldn't say who was angrier but then Snape is notorious for keeping his cool, or at least his façade. Managed to restrain our dashing hero and take your crazy derrière to Mungo's. And no, that's not where you are right now. Don't, if you get out of bed for the second time I'm going to restrain you."

"I thought there's no magic allowed in this room."

"I didn't say that, I said you can't do magic, I said nothing of the sort in regards to me. That look of confusion doesn't suit you well." He looked at his watch and sighed, sitting down on the armchair that he just conjured as if to demonstrate his point.

"Let's make a deal, you stay put, and I will answer any questions I'm at liberty to answer."

I glared at him, trying to come up with a plan, I tried doing magic during his whole speech and couldn't, so he was right about the room. There would be no use trying to open that door, it wouldn't budge.

"Kinky."

He chuckled, "That trick won't work here, the wards." He pointed his finger nonchalantly at the ceiling.

"What do you want with me?"

"Ahhh, a very wise choice." He took my question as an agreement to his aforementioned deal. "I know you are a woman of your word as I am a man of the same cloth, get comfortable, I shall answer what I can."

He leaned his cheek on his fist, his arm on the arm of the armchair, his eyes caught in the line of light from the slit in the curtain and it glowed a beautiful gold…

I glanced at the door again, if there were wards stopping me from using magic, surely the spells on the door were solid. I glanced at the curtain, sunlight radiated through its fibres…it must be past midday…I couldn't tell what floor we are on, I squinted, trying to make out any trees, hoping to judge the height by its level.

"Don't, you're on the third floor, not that jumping out that way would be a possibility, the windows are warded as well."

I turned my eyes back on him, weighing my options, trying to do magic again but failing. I looked at him again, taking in the long muscles…fuck…why did I have to run into the only wizard who seems like he could hold his own in a physical fight. Not that I should even try, in my present state he would snap me like a twig. I can't use magic, I can't use my fists…well I have one more weapon in my arsenal…my brain never failed me yet.

"Are you Silvestre Sabre?"

He sighed, adjusting himself in his seat, making himself more comfortable when it seemed like I gave up on trying to bolt out the door or jump out the window. "Yes, I am."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's not possible."

"Says who?"

"You died about a hundred years ago!"

"I was pronounced dead a hundred years ago."

"Even if you didn't, you look like twenty five! That's not possible!"

"Again with the not possible? For a witch you hold too much standard to the dictation of what reality is, magic itself is a denial of all the rules governing what normal people perceive as real. Can the defiance of reality itself be governed by rules?"

"Everything has rules! People are not immortal! There are rules for everything!"

"Rules are meant to be broken." He smirked as he said the words I used so many times as a kid.

"Are…are you claiming immortality."

He rolled his eyes, "No, I don't care for immortality."

"Then what do you care for? What do you want with me? What the fuck is going on!" I was losing patience and quickly.

"One more utterance of vulgarity and I will call off the deal." His golden eyes glinted seriously at me, "As for your other questions, I want nothing from you and as to what is going on…I cannot tell you."

"Cannot or will not."

"Cannot. As I don't know."

I growled in frustration, he was so infuriating. "Stop with the riddles already! If you're not a vision, how are you alive? How do you look the way you do if you're not immortal!"

He glanced down at his watch again, "What are you waiting for?"

He glanced up at me, "Nothing."

"Don't lie, you've been checking the time every few minutes! What am I doing here! How did I get out of Mungo's!"

"I brought you here. I took you from Mungo's."

"Undetected! How do you get everywhere undetected? What are you?"

The corner of his lips cocked into a crooked grin, his eyes glinted with an unreadable emotion, "Ahhh…finally, you ask the right question. What am I? I do not know."

He gave me a contemplative look, what does he mean he doesn't know?

"Are you a vision?"

"No."

"Are you immortal?"

"No."

"Are you a wizard?"

"Yes."

"Then how is it that you look the way you do."

"I don't age."

"You…you don't age. Then you are immortal!"

"No. As I said before. I am not immortal, I can die. I just can't age."

I narrowed my eyes… "Are…are…" I felt stupid even thinking it, "Are you a vampire."

He scoffed, "Have you seen a vampire before? What kind of vampire looks the way I do? Do you not see the sun striking my face?"

"Are you half-vampire then?" I read of those, rare instances where witches and vampires mate, Bobby has a picture of this old wizard singer across her wall, she said something about him being half-vampire…I tried thinking of this guys smile, remembering vividly that the half-vampire on the wall had prominent fangs.

As if in answer he smiled at me…shining straight teeth glowing at me, he touched the tip of his nose, "She's getting closer. No, not half-vampire."

I growled for the second time, "Just tell me who you are!"

"I told you! I am-"

"You cannot be Silvestre Saber! I know your mother! She said you died!"

The smirk fell of his face and for the first time he looked…angry? This is it…the dent in the shield.

"Why does your mother think you're dead? Why would you lie to your family? Saber!"

"Don't call me that!" He stood up, looming over the foot of the bed, "Don't…"

I looked into his gold eyes, they shorn with…emotions, something I couldn't label because there was a fusion of so many emotions there…nothing good though. He quickly turned away from me, heading towards the curtain. If I asked about his mother again, would that be the line…I can't cross the line just yet, not in my present state.

"Tell me how you came to be what you are?"

He glanced towards me, "You're getting smarter at this question game."

"I'm a fast learner."

He sighed, looking at the closed curtain. He pivoted and took the steps to his blue armchair, sitting down and looking up at me. "What do you know of the Sabers?"

He had the look of a professor again, I leaned back in the soft bed, "French family, the matriarch is Gabrielle Saber." I took a momentary pause but there was no tantrum at the mention of her name. "Her grandson is Henri Saber, a widower with eighteen year old twins, Silvaine and Selina. They haven't been to France in a while, they're…" What did Gabrielle say…? "Oh, yes, citizens of the world."

I wasn't going to tell him anything about them being in the Order.

"Citizens of the world." Whatever emotions or thoughts he had about the term were safely hidden in his head, no hints displayed on his face. "The Sabers are one of the oldest families in France, the only pureblood family in the whole of France and probably Britain to never breed a branch family. To be born a Saber is to die a Saber, irrelevant of your gender. This was as the sole reason to exist as a Saber was to defend and serve the House of Régalien, which of course was the Royal Family of the Wizarding World."

"Was?"

"It does not surprise me that the monarchy is not taught at Howarts, Britain was never in favour of a throne, relying heavily on their Ministry as soul guidance. Personally I think it was born out of fear of the Ministers of Magic themselves, not wanting to share the power. I won't get into the details of the international affairs with regards to the Monarchy; all you need to know is that the House of Régalien fell in the late eighteen hundreds. Fell to the hands of Séraphin, a Dark Wizard who had notions similar but different from that of your Voldemort. Séraphin was, and this is quite the cliché, the head advisor to the Throne… Séraphin didn't believe in blood supremacy, he…believed in a madder cause. He had ideas of a race higher than that of wizard kind itself, a race who he would father. But like all madmen he still had his followers. He used over a thousand wizards in his experiments to harness his perfect race, resulting in a thousand deaths. When my fa…Urbaine Saber found out of his plans it was much too late, he already managed to perfect his work…he created the 'perfect being.' He amalgamated the key features of the many races we have in this world, immortality of a vampire, strength of the werewolf, unquestionable 'loyalty'" He spat the word, the only phrase in his answer to have the slightest of difference in tone, "of a House Elf. The only problem Séraphin had was the amalgamation worked… on infants. He had the perfect army, he called them The Palbei, he just had to wait many years for them to be of any use. Urbaine, who was the head of the Saber family and therefore Chief of the Royal Guard, found out Séraphin's plans…but it was too late. He already bewitched tens of kidnapped babies, so he killed the guinea pigs and went after Seraphin."

I looked down; cursing my imagination and the choice of his words…guinea pigs…they were innocent…

"Séraphin retaliated by going after the Throne, resulting in a civil war in the Monarchy itself as he had many followers within the Royal Family , with the final result being the deaths of three quarter of the House of Saber, and almost all of the House of Régalien, save for one sole survivor, the princess. As for Séraphin, he lost all his followers, and vanished…"

His face remained expressionless as I waited for him to explain, even though I had an inkling of his purpose in this story. "Twenty years later, Séraphin returned, acting through the single soldier that survived in his arsenal."

"I thought that Urbaine Saber killed all the-"

"One infant survived. The soldier went on to kill the princess."

"And that was the end of the House of Régalien."

He shook his head, looking down at his crisscrossed fingers, the gesture having more to do with him averting his eyes than any interest in his hands, "Urbaine Saber put an end to the House of Régalien by killing the infant child of the princess."

"Wait…but I thought that the Sabers job was to **protect **the house of Régalien."

"It was. But the core of that job was protecting Wizarding France itself, hence the Royal Family that governed it. The Sabers were to protect France from any and all threats. Even future ones."

"The baby…how was the baby a future threat?"

"He could not have known for sure, time only could tell, Urbaine took matters into his own hands and killed the child because he had the genes of The Palbei."

"But how would the baby have the genes of a Palbei if…oh." The last Palbei would be the soldier that killed the princess, but if the princess' child had the genes of the Palbei that means that the father was Séraphin's last soldier…who killed the mother of his child!

"What happened to Séraphin and the last Palbei…?"

"Urbaine killed Séraphin. He nearly killed the Palbei, Urbaine thought he was dead, but the Palbei was unfortunately saved."

I bit my lip…oh fuck. "Are you the last Palbei?"

His expression didn't change a bit, "Yes."

He killed the Princess, the mother of his child and watched while his child was killed…by his father…who went on to almost kill him…

"But…Séraphin was dead…he didn't have to…you didn't bid his command anymore…you wouldn't-"

"Urbaine believed the Palbei are an abomination on life. It was irrelevant if Séraphin was still alive to rule them, to have immortality of a vampire, strength of a werewolf, the loyalty of house elf along with magic, nobody should have that kind of power in their arsenal."

"I don't understand…how did you survive if your fa-…if Urbaine killed all the infant Palbei."

"Quite simply he had no idea that I was a Palbei. We lived at Court, just like Séraphin, it was easy for him to get access to me. And as I grew up there were no signs, I do not change during the full moon, my only lycanthropic feature being my speed, agility and strength. Also the sole features of vampirism were the eternal youth, not immortality. I wouldn't succumb to illness but if you chop of my head I could die, you'd just have to be able to get close enough. I grew to the height of my youth but it was impossible for him to know that I didn't age, I was twenty and looked twenty, it's not so much a give a way as being a hundred and looking twenty. So when Séraphin resurfaced and instructed me to kill the princess, Urbaine saw me for what I really was and killed me, or thought he had."

And then went on to kill your baby. I stared into his light amber eyes, all expression hidden away. To have your free will stolen from you…to live with the fact that you killed your lover…and your own father killed your child…how does one sleep…how do you live? A blessing to so many…eternal youth…must be the greatest curse for him…I tried imagining killing Harry, be it with wand or knife or sword of arrow nothing could take image in my eye…it was an impossibility. I couldn't imagine what it was like to see your child murdered in front of you…by your own father…maybe it would be like watching Linus kill Lenzo…

I felt the warmth creep down my cheeks, lost in images of his heart ache that I shaped with people in my own life, why was I doing this? I swept the tears swiftly away with the back of my hands, ignoring his narrowed eyes, embarrassed at my tears and wanting nothing more than to stop thinking about murdered babies.

"How did you get into Hogwarts? And Black manor."

His eyes remained narrowed, clasped firmly on me, not even allowing me a private moment to pull myself together. Anger at his invasive nature seemed to do the job and the tears quickly stopped and I glared at him. That seemed to do the trick as he leaned back in the armchair,

"I didn't. At those times I was a vision. This is the first time we've officially met."

What? Vision? But I thought he just said he wasn't a vision! "How?" The simple question came out as the most accusatory bark in my frustration.

"You haven't noticed, have you? I've been answering questions that you haven't voiced this whole conversation."

I thought back to our earlier conversations,

_-"I can…" I shook my head, what was happening? You can't touch a vision! Right?_

_He sighed, "Yes, you can't. Will you stop that. You're disappointing me."_

_- It was impossible…what happened after my fight. Did Umbridge do this? No, that's even less likely, Harry came, and he saved me. Unless…no…Minnie!_

"_McGonagall is fine. You over reacted like you do so often, she was just stunned, not dead._

_-I couldn't tell what floor we are on; I squinted, trying to make out any trees, hoping to judge the height by its level._

"_Don't, you're on the third floor, not that jumping out that way would be a possibility, the windows are warded as well." _

…yes….he had been answering my very thoughts… "That isn't possible. Not even Nonno can get into my head."

"Yes, your grandfather is a very strong legilimens, and your mind is a natural vault...just another one of the effects of your mind boggling clairvoyant abilities. But as it stands, due to my genes from Gabrielle Saber, I have an ability of my own. I used to be able to…how do muggles put it…read minds? I liked to think of myself as a natural Legilimens. I could slip into someone's head as easily as reading the lines of a book, I slowly learnt how to manipulate the different centres in their brains, vision…auditory…make them hear and see what I wanted. I used to be quite proficient at it when I was younger, but ever since I realised what I truly was I was never able to practice it again. There's a very delicate internal extrasensory balance that needs to be maintained to execute these kinds of abilities…so often having these kinds of abilities can drive you insane what with the emotional rollercoaster as well as the physical assault placed on your brain. That's probably why your grandfather wanted your ability gone so desperately, well that and other reasons." He looked down thoughtfully at his lap, "I thought I completely lost it. I chalked it up to detachment…you have to be very in sync with yourself to maintain these abilities and I…I am not. Which is why it confused me to such a great extent that my first day back on London soil…or even European soil for that matter…I distinctly saw Fenrir Greyback gnash his teeth at me, and then an attractive blonde woman plunge a knife into his back and I throw explosives at his leg and make a run for it. I realised that it wasn't a dream, that I was seeing life from another's eyes and after a hundred years…I successfully slipped into someone's mind. I tried doing it on others, but it didn't work. I then thought I was mistaken, that the whole thing was in fact a dream until…I had another vision…I was fighting with this girl with dirty blonde hair in this bathroom and she suddenly started drowning me, I could see my hands try and push her away, feminine tan hands and when this girl with bushy brown hair pulled me out of the tub I saw my reflection in the mirror…and saw you. Granted you were soaked to the bone but it was you. And of course I knew who you were. I've been trying to figure out why it only works with you…I think it has to do with your ability, since it has such a wide range, it's always trying to make connection with others psyche, and you somehow found me. Of course I couldn't just get into your head whenever I wanted, only at moments when you were distracted and then in the total opposite, when your guard was lowered due to being surrounded by your family and friends. Like at your brother's wedding and engagement party, and when you walk the halls of Hogwarts under the watchful eye of your grandfather and when you walked with your boyfriend after your first date."

I thought back to all the times I saw him, at the engagement party, at the wedding, in Hogwarts and just after Harry left me after our first date…how much did he see?

"Don't worry, I've only been able to get into your head six times."

Six times too fucking many. He smirked, "Oh, and well today would be number seven."

I grumbled, "How did you get me out of St. Mungo's."

He sighed, crossing his legs, ankle on opposing knee. "Well I guess I lied, we have physically met before, other than today. Except at the time I was under the disguise as Aidrian Atticus."

"Polyjuice potion?"

He nodded, "I had to use someone with a reputation and viable credentials, your brothers are very thorough in their background checks. This probably explains why the leading Healer in Britain was practically no help when you lost your magic."

He knew everything…Mi was even giving him updates about my situation…that's why he was so familiar with it. Why was he doing this?

"What do you want with me?"

"I want nothing with you."

I stared at his amber eyes, trying to find something there to help me.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I believe you can get close enough." My head snapped to the door as it creaked open.

"My, my Silvestre, aren't we in a chatty mood?"

**A/N: Any guesses of who that is? I'm sure lots of you will guess right! What did you think of the chapter, one of the most important ones of the story. But there are still a lot of loose ends that I need to tie up, don't worry I will get to them!**

**Please review, they really mean a lot! **

**Kalina **


	78. The Palbei

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 78**

"YOU!"

Her light green eyes glinted as she sauntered into the room, two tall men walking in after her. The one on her left was wiry with short black hair, his small blue eyes swept the room and fell on me. The other was bigger, that confusing combination of fat yet muscular with chin length blonde hair and a face that could only be described as stupid.

"Me?"

I glared at Kat, I knew she was trouble! I knew it right from the start! I may not have had any proof or reason to think so…but I knew it!

"You're late."

She ignored Silvestre Saber and walked towards my bed, her green eyes sweeping over me. "Why isn't she restrained?"

"She isn't going anywhere, she's not stupid-"

"I didn't inquire after her intellect; I thought I told you to restrain her."

He sighed, "You told me to not let her out of that door, you said nothing of restraining her."

"Maybe it is **your** intellect I should be inquiring after. Anyway, it isn't necessary now."

He stood, "Where should I take her?"

She glanced at him, "Take her? That won't be necessary. Why are you so quiet?" She looked back at me, a quizzical gleam in her eye.

"You're not worth the energy I would expend talking to."

She laughed, "Wow, how mature we are. Four months ago you were screaming your lungs out at the fact that I was taking your Ability away."

The bed sheets lay trembling in my tightened fist as I thought of how she had incepted the Vikadel idea into everyone's mind. I focused on the cause at hand, taking a calming breath which did not help me a bit. "You're working for Voldemort?"

"And why would I answer that? Really?"

"You're dumb enough to pick the losing side; you're dumb enough to answer my questions."

"No, only Silvestre is dumb enough to answer your questions. Was babysitting duty such a bore?"

He didn't respond, just adjusting in his chair, tossing a sidelong glance at the two cronies at the door.

"Where are the other two?"

She rolled her eyes, walking to the centre of the room, her back to him, "When did you ever care for your brothers?"

"I don't, was just wondering why your fan club was so small."

"It could get even smaller if your tongue gets any looser. They're much more loyal, these new ones."

New ones? Brothers? I looked to the door, at the two men standing guard…were they Palbei…that was impossible though, Séraphin was dead and Silvestre was the last Palbei.

The chink of the steel tip of her boots clanked against the aseptic ivory tiles and I tried my hardest to use my magic, I could feel it tingling in my fingertips but the wards were solid.

"I do admit I'm kind of sad, Potter was such an incredible help, sending me that letter. If he didn't my plans might have completely failed. And now he's dead."

I glared at her, not allowing her lies to get to me. Harry wasn't dead, it wasn't possible.

"They managed to bait him then?" Silvestre looked slightly interested.

"Naturally, Malfoy isn't as big a fool as I thought he would be. He managed to at least bait a fifteen year old boy, so contingency plans were unnecessary."

Malfoy? Then she was working for Voldemort…bait…bait Harry…what the fuck was going on.

"The Thornton's are left. As well as Dumbledore."

She sighed, "I know, but I don't think he'd want to use her as bait…did you say all of her power is back?"

"I'm not sure." Silvestre appeared bored with the conversation, settling back into his royal blue armchair and staring at the wall as if the blinding white held any degree of interest.

Kat stared at me, tilting her head to the side in thought. "Which do you think the Dark Lord would enjoy more? If I broke her and brought her to him, ready to serve. Or do you think he would like to break her in himself."

Silvestre finally looked away from the wall and right at me, his face expressionless, "Probably the former."

She smiled, "I thought so too. _Crucio."_

The pain was amplified by the surprise and the stranger notion of betrayal from his words, every fibre of my body was licked with hot flames and I felt the soft sheet between my fists as I grabbed at it in agony, making my mind concentrate on just that and not the unbearable pain that coursed through my veins. It stopped just as abruptly as it started and I coughed, my voice hoarse and breathing heavy.

She smiled down at me, "How was that Ky? Fun?"

"Fucking hilarious." I spat at her. My back arched as I felt the spell hit me again, not as surprised as the last time, I tried to concentrate on not screaming but as my voice filled my ears I realised that I failed miserably. The fire stopped licking my skin and started resonating from my core, burning from within. It stopped again and my head lolled back, unable to support itself.

"She isn't healthy yet, if you do that too many times you might go too far and turn her into a vegetable, you want her broken, not unusable."

"Watch who're you're speaking to Silvestre! Are you calling me incapable of this task? Me? Do you not remember who it is you owe your life to!"

"I will never forget." There was no sincerity in his words but I'm sure if I could manage to lift my head, his face would give nothing away.

"Good. And?"

"Sorry." It was mechanical, computerised and dehumanising. Like a child forced to apologise against their will.

She sighed, lowering her body onto the bed, I felt the movement at my feet. "I might as well get comfortable, this might take a while."

She raised her wand again and I saw my moment, I flung my leg out as hard as I could, making contact with the middle of her back. I didn't think, I bounded forward, knocking us both to the floor on the other side of the bed, landing at Saber's feet. Jets of blue and red flew above me but I didn't stop, plunging my fist into her face, getting a steady grip on the scalpel that I had nicked out of the drawer when Saber's back was to me earlier on and slicing down in a steady movement across her neck at just the right level to cut her vocal chords. She opened her mouth but only a gurgle of blood came out, she clutched her neck and I looked up at Saber, sitting in his armchair, amber eyes watching the scene play out at his feet clinically. Why wasn't he protecting her? Was he going to attack me?

My body flew across the room, hitting the opposing wall in a crushing bang. I guess that answered my question.

The wiry guy bent over Kat whilst the blonde had his wand pointed at me, but I knew that the spell came from the now standing man.

"_Bombarda Maxima."_

I flinched, expecting to go hurtling again, but the only sensation I felt was one of falling, right through the rubble of the blasted wall at my back. I coughed through the dust and felt the air sting at the cuts I must have procured in the blast. I couldn't bother about that though, I quickly stood, just in time to dodge the curse of the Blonde wizard, he was a poor caster and must have been aware of it as he pushed through the rubble and was on me in a flash, arms out, ready to physically restrain me.

I dodged but it was harder manoeuvring around the rubble and I tripped, he grabbed my hair in a fist and yanked me backwards, preventing me from hitting the floor. The pain disappeared quickly and I pivoted as he screamed, his large hand welting over with boils. It then hit me as the tingle of magic ran through my veins as aftermath of the spell…I was in another room. A room with no wards!

"What are you doing!" I caught a glimpse of Silvestre Sabre behind the large grunting man, he pushed past him to get to me, pushing my wand into my hand, his amber eyes mingled with blood from a deep gash at his forehead, "RUN!"

I stood still in shock for a moment until I heard Kat's scream, that wiry guy must have patched her up. There go all hope that she won't be able to voice commands. I dodged a large fist and Silvestre pushed the brute back, I didn't think for a moment and pelted to the door, wrenching it open at the only opportunity I might get of getting out of here alive! I ran down the hallway, not sure whether I was imagining the footsteps behind me and not wasting the time to turn around and look. I took the stairs three at a time as I heard a heart wrenching scream from above. I stopped, my hand poised on the banister.

"Fuck!"

I pounded on the stairs and ducked the blue spell,

"_Aeros sagitarrius_." I held my wand steadily, and aimed, watching as the great brute of a man fell to the floor, I didn't wait to see how much damage I had caused and pelted down the corridor flinging the door open.

"DUCK!" Silvestre did so, missing the violet spell by centimetres. Kat turned to me, her green eyes glowing with hate and her neck drenched with blood, I erected a shield charm and her spell spattered off it in a rainbow of colours.

"_Verdimillious_!" She dodged the first shot but didn't expect me to fire a second so quickly and it hit her right in the tummy, her whole body glowed green and shook with the electric shock.

"_Incarcerous_"

My ropes burned to a crisp before it even reached her, I followed the spell to the caster, who turned away from the fight he was engaging in with Silvestre to protect Kat, at great disadvantage to him as Silvestre was now choking the life out of him, his long arm holding his wand steadily, his amber eyes watching the life seep away without the slightest bit of remorse.

"_Confringo."_ The spell never hit me as I was pushed out of the way by an invisible force; Silvestre had his wand on me, the blue eyed man lying still at his feet. Kat turned to him, fury blazing in her body, shaking not just from the spell I had hit her with but out of sheer anger as she saw him save me for a second time.

"HOW DARE YOU! Don't move!" She turned her back to me completely and raised her hand to the statue that was Silvestre; I didn't wait for her to even speak out the spell, knowing the wand movements for the most unforgivable of curses. I moved my wand down screaming out the incantation and watched as the flesh cut across her back in a perfect line.

She staggered forward and I flung the rope at her, binding around her from nose to ankle. I breathed heavily; wandering if that was enough to hold her, my heart pumping loudly in my veins.

"Dodge right!" I did so without a second thought and gasped, backing away from the door as the three men that blasted through surveyed the situation quickly, looking at Kat bound on the floor to me and then Silvestre, I heard the pounding of so many feet on the stairs outside I didn't know how many more were on the way.

"We need to run." I gasped at him.

"**We** need to do nothing." For the second time today I felt the air whistle through my hair as I flew across the room, expecting to hit the wall just like the last time Silvestre had performed the spell, but this time there was no crash and the whistling at my ears got louder as my hair whipped around me and the pain from my wounds seared as the force of the rushing wind attacked it as I fell through the sky, the open window that was my exit receding as my distance increased…gold eyes flashing for a moment in its frame, until all I saw was honey hair atop wide proud shoulders.

"_Aeresto momentum_." The fall was considerably cushioned but nothing like what Kinky had done, my head banged against the ground unsympathetically and my body made resounding impact but there were no broken bones. I closed my eyes, willing myself to stand after the events of the past hour.

_I just touched on the bottom steps and took them two at a time, praying that she wouldn't take the next step. I watched in horror as her left foot left the top step, and I flung myself forward. _

_I collided with her soft body and held her tightly around her waist….but knowing that I was too late, as I felt the air rush through my body and my feet leave the ground, our heads a raging mixture of yellow and black as the staircases rushed past us in a blur of brown. _

_I stood up from the fall, Nessie had disappeared and we were not in Hogwarts! _

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_

_I turned around to the voice, it was Nessie's and I realised I was in the foyer of Grimmauld Place. I bounded towards the voice, pushing open the kitchen door to be confronted by a terrible sight, Nessie…lying on the floor at the feet of two masked death eaters covered in blood. I screamed launching myself at the nearest one…_

"NOOOOOO!" I shot up, the soft grass clamped in my fist and I was on my feet in an instant hoping beyond hope that this was a vision of a future…and not the past.

"KINKY!"

With a click the little house elf arrived, I didn't let her get a word out as I grabbed her hand, "Grimmauld Place." And as if she was a floo, without a word of question, with a click we were gone.

I ran through the door, the passage fading within seconds and I ignored the sound of Madam Black as she howled obscenities, woken by the banging door. I pushed through the kitchen, stopping only halfway in.

"Ky?"

Nessie stopped her pacing, a look of complete terror on her face. I surveyed the room, as if the death eaters were hiding in the pantry or behind the stove. I crossed the room, my eyes still darting across the room.

"We have to get out of here. I think headquarters is compromised."

There was no response from her and I tore my eyes away from the pantry door and looked at her, she seemed to be frozen with shock, her eyes unfocused, gripped with fear.

I gritted my teeth, trying to not get annoyed, understanding that everyone dealt with shock differently.

"It's OK Ness, we just have to get out of here." I grabbed her hand, worried to find it trembling. Her whole body was trembling, I quickly tossed my arms around her waist, knowing the sooner I get her calm, the sooner I get us out of here.

"Ky….r…r….r…un…." Moisture hit my ears at the proximity of the whisper and I took a step back in surprise, suddenly I felt a cold tip at my back and a small, sharp pain just as I looked at Nessie's eyes again…unfocused…vacant. There was a clatter of metal hitting stone and she fell backwards, screaming in pain, the knife falling from her hands causing no more than a scrape at my back.

"Nessie-"

"GO! RUN!" She crawled away from me frozen with terror, eyes fading from dread to vacancy, her shrill scream getting louder and more desperate.

"This is what you get for sending a bitch to do a witch's job."

I didn't have to turn to see the face of the new arrival to know who it was, yet the realisation brought me no form of relief as her familiar voice rang foreign in Black Manor.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update

Please review

Kalina


	79. The Gemini Queen

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 79 **

I snapped around, the gasp I emitted lost in the click of apparition from the new arrival, the singular sound that even managed to drown out Nessie's screams in my mind. I took a step back, taking in the long dark waves and perfectly pressed school uniform, the bright yellow tie and the electric blue eyes which were so familiar yet strange at the same time.

Her alabaster skin played background to her large red Cheshire cat smile, "Alya?"

I immediately took her eyes in, expecting to find the same unfocused signs that Nessie had, a sure sign of the Imperius Curse, finding nothing but the unfamiliar cold calculating gleam.

"It was you!" She was the one that imperiused Nessie! At the beginning of term…and now.

She rolled her eyes, "That's a very vague accusation. _AVA-"_

I ducked, throwing myself to the floor but that was unnecessary as she never completed the spell. I turned, looking up to find her wand frozen in the air, her calculating eyes burning with fire as she glared at the hand that wrapped around her wand, stopping her from continuing the incantation. I followed it up and my stomach twisted as I took in the black hair which was considerably longer than the last time I had seen him, falling in long strands in front of his black eyes. His pink lips were held in a salacious smile that made my skin crawl.

"Now I see why you snuck off on your own. I thought we had this discussion, no killing Thornton." He flicked his wrists and ropes twisted its way around me, binding my movements and silencing my sound, Nessie's screams disappeared from the kitchen.

She wrenched her wand out of his grip and glared at him, "We had no such 'discussion' Bastian! You just assume every syllable that crosses your lips must be adhered to as an unbending command. You seem to forget who the mistress of the Imperius Curse is between us two."

"It's not incredibly hard to forget, considering you can't even control a muggle. Now will you stick with the plan and wait here while I do what needs to be done."

Her nose flared and she glared at Blishwick, not taking kindly to the insult. "You! Stop talking down at me! You guard your precious Thornton whilst I sort out what needs to be done!"

"ALYA!" She flinched at the commanding voice and he took a deep calming breath, "This house is rightfully mine…it is mine to claim-"

"YOURS! Black blood runs through my veins Bastian! Only Black! This house is more mine than yours or Draco's!"

"You'd like it to be our cousin's wouldn't you!" He took a threatening step forward but she stood her ground, "Is this why you're defying me? Under his instruction? Think you'll eventually get it when you sneak your way into the poor sods bed! Oh wait…that already happened."

"Draco doesn't even know about the plans! I never told him, you told me not to. Now-"

"We do not have time to waste! Just wait here!"

"Why won't you let me kill her!" She screeched, tossing a venomous glare at me, hatred I could not possibly understand bestowed upon me, what the fuck! I was actually nice to this conniving bitch, why in the world would she even want me dead!

He sighed exasperated, "Alya stop with the incessant whining, it is unattractive! Now just stay here and guard them. If you want to kill someone so badly, kill the muggle bitch, but then again I doubt it's possible considering you can't even hold an imperius charm on a mere muggle…yet you want to take the Black name."

He pivoted not even waiting for a response, heading for the door. He tilted his head lazily to left with his back still turned as the purple spell whizzed past him and blasted a hole through the door he was just about to open. He turned back to her with a sigh, "Crucio".

The red light hit her right in the chest and she fell to her knees, screaming in agony. He shook his head down at her in disappointment and walked to the door just as the ropes fell away from me, I knew it was handy to carry that scalpel with me.

I ran to Nessie, she was unconscious but she had a pulse, I undid her ropes just in case it was making it uncomfortable to breathe. I didn't look at Alya, not used to the fact that she was evil in my head yet to not feel a slight pain as she thrashed around on the floor, writhing in agony. I wrenched the door open,

"_Bombarda maxima._"

There was a thunder of noise as the stairs from the first floor fell away, rolling off and falling into the foyer, blocking out even Madam Blacks screams. I dodged the rubble, looking for the black head that I spotted on the first floor a few moments ago. The rubble displaced and he stood, dusting bits of stone and specks of dust nonchalantly off his shoulder, smiling at me, a few scrapes shining in his pale face but practically unharmed.

"It seems Lambie wants to play."

I tossed a curse at him again but he ducked it lazily, tossing the same red light that he used not moments ago on Alya, I missed it by a hairs breadth as I dodged, grateful that even in my weakened state I never lost control of my reflexes. His smile got wider, bright white teeth glinting at me,

"Congratulations. You're the first person to ever dodge my trademark spell."

"The cruciatus curse can hardly be regarded as your trademark Blishwick, all you death eaters wield that scarlet sheen of weakness like you know how to do nothing else."

He laughed, a velvet sound, "Oh I wholeheartedly agree with you, but you must admit, other death eaters very rarely exhibit the spell at such potency, unless you don't realise that Alya is still screaming in agony even after hitting her with my spell minutes ago."

I took in his words, the wielder usually has to direct their power at the victim for the duration of the cruciatus curse, yet he was right, she was still screaming and he long since left the room.

"I hope you realise how fond I must be of you, considering I always altered the potency when I cast the spell on you."

I glared at him, "Should I consider myself lucky that you tormented me less than you tormented your….?"

"My sister for all intents and purposes. And you should consider yourself highly grateful to have an artist exhibit his work on you." He smiled wider, "You were such a beautiful canvas, radiant even whilst writhing in agony…transcendent-"

"_Globus ventus_!"

The ball of wind left my wand and vibrated across the foyer, cutting his conversation short, sending planks of wood flying around as the razor sharp edge of the ball made contact with the surfaces of the foyer. I looked up at the loud crazy laughter in the direction of the staircase.

"Salazar's snake! If I stuck around I might have lost an arm! Someone has not been playing around this year, bravo." He clapped, walking backwards up the staircase in ridicule. "I will be more than happy to play with you some more when I get back down, if you would wait but a few moments." He flicked his middle and index finger at me and I ducked, expecting a shot of red light but swore in pain as a plank of wood hit me hard in the midriff while my back hit the wall at the same time. It bent, pinning me around the waist as another four planks moulded around my wrist and ankles. Fuck!

"What a pretty sight." He licked his lips and turned around, marching up the stairs to Godric knows where as I pushed at the planks of wood, trying to wrench my wrist from the wooden prisons. I looked up at the stairs, he was nowhere in sight. How did he and Alya even get in here? What did they say whilst they were arguing? Whatever they needed to do here seemed time sensitive; all I need to do is hold him off.

"FUCK!" I screamed, twisting my ankles and wrists, "FUCK!"

I snapped my eyes shut, taking deep breaths, frustration won't help right now. I breathed, lowering my boiling point, focusing that heat, that anger, towards my right wrist.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt fire at my right wrist and suddenly it fell forward, the stinging burning sensation gone as the wood prison burned to a crisp and fell to the ground as dust. I summoned my wand that had fallen to the floor with my free hand and slashed through the wood with ease, wrenching up the stairs.

"He's gone into the library." I nodded my head at the portrait of the little girl playing on her broom on the second floor and ran down the corridor, hurtling through the library doors. The room murmured with excitement as the surrounding portraits whispered with words indefinable. I saw the shock of black hair at the right corner of the room, behind the door, his back turned but his voice was distinguishable over the murmuring of the portraits, the distinctive latin words heard as he muttered them with his head down, I watched as scarlet drops leaked down his left hand, pooling on the floor…a blood ritual.

"_Avarte Ascendare_!"

His body was hurtled up towards the high ceiling; I raced forward looking down at what he was muttering at, not even bothered to see where he would land.

It was a large stone tablet inlaid in the wall, as tall as I was, inscribed with runes all around. I looked at the spot of fresh blood towards the middle,

"_Scourgify_."

It didn't work, shit, how far did he go with the ritual? I looked at the writing surrounding the blood. There was Sirius' name in Elder Furhak, and below it was the spattering of blood, I squinted trying to see what was written through the scarlet drops, the underlying words hard to decipher as Blishwick was halfway done with writing his own name over the words. I could make out an H, and an R, or was it a P?

"_Volantis stiria_!"

I fell forward as I felt the icicle pierce my shoulder; I looked down seeing the pointy crystalline scarlet stained tip jutting out my front, just above my left breast…that was extremely close. I felt his hands tangle in my hair as he took me and threw me to the left of him. I hit the nearest bookshelf and was further assaulted by the rain of books that toppled onto my head.

I gritted my teeth and placed the warming spell on my chest, letting the ice melt, leaving the small clean hole in its wake. I grumbled to my feet, ignoring the pain,

"_Confringo_!"

He swore as the table nearest him blew up, bits of shrapnel piercing his body. I didn't wait a moment, taking aim, "_Aero sagitarius_."

He dodged the arrow of air easily, tossing a red spell at me which I dodged too. I looked into his angry black orbs and raised my wand just as he did,

"_Expulso_" My black spell hit his violet one and they bounced off each other, his taking off half of the book shelf on my right and mine taking off the open door to his right.

"_Furatus aerus_!"

He raised a shield charm just as quickly as I got my spell out and I already had the second spell on my lips when I was thrown into the book shelf. I looked up, scrambling to my feet but not quickly enough as I was tossed up into the air again, this time hurtling quickly to the floor as gravity pulled me down with a deafening thud. I looked up, dazed at the blue eyes glaring down at me, Bastian's back to me again as he concentrated on the stone tablet as Alya aimed to strike again.

"Ava-"

"ALYA"

"AHHHHH!" She screamed falling to the floor on all fours, blood spurting out of her mouth as she leaned on the floor for support, I heard a second scream but it wasn't from Alya this time, but a war cry from Nessie as she tried to plunge the knife into the raven haired devil once again. Alya turned, her wand flashing out and Nessie flew across the room, banging into the set of book shelves on the other side of the room.

"_fulgurationem_."

Nessie's body was tossed in the air, highlighted in blazing white by the lightening spell, her hair standing out in a static golden crown, so similar to Minnie… and just like Minnie she hit the ground…unmoving.

"AHHHH!" I launched myself at Alya, knocking her to the ground and plunging my fist into her open wound just above her stomach, that Nessie managed to inflict, twisting my hand in as she screamed below me, an animalistic need to torture her just as she had done to Nessie…Nessie…I didn't think of the still body and twisted my hand deeper, as if trying to reach her very soul. Suddenly her screaming stopped and she started gagging, choking as if a noose was around her neck. Was I doing that spell again? Like yesterday? No…I wasn't…I turned, looking at Bastian doing the same, grasping at the wall for support as he edged out of the library. I was pushed aside as Alya got up and launched herself at the door.

I quickly scrambled to Nessie, pushing my bloodied hands at her chest, administering CPR, knowing the spell that Alya hit her with most likely would stop her heart and cursing myself for not learning more healing spells. I felt around for a pulse, there was nothing. Shit! I pushed at her chest again when I heard my name being shouted by a familiar voice!

"KY!"

"IN here!" Linus ran in; he was as frozen as Nessie at the sight of her motionless on the floor. I took off once I saw him, leaving her in his hands as I ran after the raven haired assailants.

A/N: Please review

Kalina


	80. The Chase and The Slip

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 80**

**Harry's POV **

My feet clapped brutally on the harsh ground, aided by the hook like nauseating sensation at the pit of my stomach, which had me fall backwards onto the floor. I scrambled up, looking left and right, searching for Voldemort who seemed to have transported me here…he was in my mind moments ago…He was me moments ago…I swayed, feeling my chest and my thumping heart, being aware that every sense I feel, be it touch, smell, sound and sight belonged to me solely…I finally stopped frantically searching for Voldemort, I was alone…standing on the pavement outside Grimmauld Place…how did I-

I pivoted, spotting the raven mass of curls even in the dark night, it was her, it was her! My heart panged in agony at the thought of him…of the veil…of that look on his frozen face…I tore after the woman that would pay a hundred deaths for his own, my sneakers barely touching the tarred road as I pursued her.

"_Incarcerous._" The spell barely reached her, catching only her ankle, but it was enough to trip her to the soft grass of the park we were now running on.

"_Stupefy_."

I dodged the spell, the bright red light highlighting the night and I saw the face of the caster and it wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange, it was a man with raven hair just like hers and black calculating eyes, he was gasping and gripping the pole of the swings he stood next to, his chest visibly rising as he seemed to struggle with just standing upright. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and distinctive blood stains all across his dark suit.

I quickly grabbed Bellatrix and hoisted her to my feet, my wand pointing at her neck, this man obviously an ally of hers. His lips widened in a mocking grin and a shiver went down my spine.

Just then there was a rustling in the bushes and both our eyes snapped to it, with speed I didn't think the man was capable of at his present state, he flicked his wrist and two boys came hurtling out of the bushes as if yanked by invisible ropes, much like Dumbledore gathering the death eaters a few minutes ago. He grabbed the nearest one by the scruff of his shirt and poked him in the neck with his wand.

"Make one move Potter, and I will gladly paint this park scarlet with this boy's blood."

Bellatrix twisted in my hands but I easily held her steady, I looked at the boy practically hanging from the man's fist, who was crying silent tears, he looked no older than five with grey eyes and a bed of black curly hair...another pang tore through my chest at the child's features and she whimpered in my hands as my hold got painfully tight.

"Mr…Mr…please…let go of my brother…we just wanted to play with the swings…we knows we not supposed to in the dark-" The other little boy grabbed at the man's pants in pleading, he looked down at the kid in absolute disgust and flung out his leg, catching the boy across the mouth with such strength that the boy rolled across the ground for feet.

"DON'T! Don't you dare hurt those children or I will slit her throat."

I held my hand steady, pointing my wand at her pale throat and yanking her head back to expose her neck more, the light from the nearest street lamp fell across her face and I gasped,

"Alya!"

"Harry! Why are you doing this to me?"

I let go of her as if burned, blinded by my fury to avenge Sirius and make Bellatrix pay I had attacked Alya! What was she even doing here? She swayed forward, her breathing heavy and I grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Were you running from this man?"

She nodded, she looked unable to even speak, trembling from head to toe. The man however looked more amused than anything else. Fucking bastard. He still had his wand pointed at the child's throat; I straightened up, holding Alya steady in my arms.

"Just let the-" Words failed me as a pain seared across my side, I felt the warmth of blood soak my shirt and looked down in complete shock as Alya pushed me away from her, her blue eyes glinting down and her expression one of extreme boredom as I staggered backwards. I blinked, unable to comprehend just what was happening.

"Are you able to apparate yet, Bastian?"

Bastian. Bastian. Bastian. Bastian. The name echoed in my head and I turned to the man as he shook his head in the negative, his black eyes glinting in amusement. The warmth I felt at my wound all but disappeared as the fury in my veins burned like molten lava, the pain was forgotten from both my heart and abdomen as all I could see was the pain that Ky felt at the hands of this bastard. I was up in a flash, whipping my wand out,

"_Ignis sagitarius_!"

The arrow of fire short across the dark night, disappearing once it shot through his shoulder, he gasped, letting go of the child and the boy ran to his brother, Alya grabbed him before he could reach though and I turned to her,

"_Expelliarmus._"

Her wand flew out of her hand, in her distraction at maintaining their hostages. I dodged the jet of blue easily, flinging my hand out again,

"_Ignis Pillatio_." The ball of fire flew across the grounds but the man was quick, erecting a shield charm, it rebounded off the magic armour and set the bush the children were hiding in moments ago, on fire. He grinned,

"I see fucking around with my lamb has given you some balls Potter."

My heart sped at his words and I growled out my next spell, "_Bombarda Maxima_."

He ducked, but I wasn't aiming for him, I hit the swings, bits of metal flying everywhere and I ran forward, grabbing the first shard I could.

"_Crucio_." I dodged the red spell, grabbing him by the collar and plunging the metal shard deep into his abdomen, twisting and turning as it went in, watching his black eyes dilute in pain, trying to get a scream out of the pitiful human being…to hear his pain…to be assured by it. Suddenly I was blasted into the air and crashed to the ground, my head hitting a rock but not even present enough to feel the pain, I scrambled to my feet ready to tear him to pieces but stopped.

"If you want me to continue…you will come closer."

The blood dripped down the boys neck, Blishwick was practically leaning on the child for support as his wand pointed at the middle of the child's neck, half of his throat slit and poised to continue the slash.

I flicked my wand and Alya started clutching at her throat, gasping for breath as the air was stolen from her, I didn't look at her though, my eyes solely on Blishwick, "Let the kid go, and I will let her go."

Her gasping became guttural and I knew any moment now it would be too much…she would die…I still held my wand steady.

He smirked at me, his black eyes glinting in the dark night. "You would kill to get vengeance for her, yet you don't even know who she really is."

His hand crept into his coat, flinging an envelope to the floor and with a click he disappeared…disapparated…gone…

The silence echoed tumultuously loud and I realised that I might have held on for too long and quickly severed the charm, she sputtered forward, taking air in deep greedy breaths as I stared at the place that Bastian Blishwick was moments ago…he escaped…

"You failed!" She laughed maniacally, her voice ragged, "Nobody can beat Bastian, least of all a good for nothing like you."

I slowly turned away from the spot and looked down at her, panting on the floor, "He left you here to die, yet you praise him."

I shook my head, not sure what was going on and not caring too much as all I could process was that he was right here…within my reach…and he was gone. I heard a grunt and ran forward, completely forgetting about the two boys. I had no idea how to heal wounds and the little boy looked pale as death, panting and sweating. I leaned over him, not knowing what to do but thinking the best option was to carry him out of here.

"NOW!"

I snapped my eyes to Alya but that was my biggest mistake as I coughed out, the blood spattering on the green grass as I felt two plunges of pain, one in my back and the other in my front. I looked down to the little boy, his half slit throat still gushing blood and his little hand holding the hilt of the knife steady, his once fearful grey eyes looking up at me unfocused and hollow.

"He didn't leave me here to die, Potter. He left me here to kill you." Her electric blue eyes glinted in the dark and with a click, she was gone. I fell forwards, the soft moist grass prickling my skin the least of my worries yet so distinctly felt, as if my body was coping with the pain by trying to distract my mind. I heard soft footsteps which got louder and louder and then softer and softer as the night got darker and darker…

A/N: All will be explained soon, Harry did some ass kicking!

Please review,

Kalina


	81. Of Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 81 **

**Ky's POV**

The biting air floated through my semi-exposed scalp, my dark mane a waterfall that fluttered behind me like a cape fluttering in the wind, yet the night was still and silent, as if the weather itself were mourning. My hair cascaded down my back, just to be airborne once again, the only noise to be heard was the creaking of metal on metal, the unnatural wind stung at my wet cheeks, as dark green tree tops were swapped for sunken brown roots as my head tilted back and then forwards. I stared skywards, the large grey moon smiling down at me with a twinkle slowly shrunk in my mind, surrounded by bright whiteness, like a large glistening eye. The stars rearranged to display a stellar smile that slowly morphed into a toothy grin as the music played down from the heavens, each key of the piano absolute perfection, the eye got wider and then smaller and then wider and then smaller, I kicked with my knees, wanting it to be so wide…to be larger than life…to be able to reach it…I let go of the cold metal that I wrapped my wrists in and jumped off the single plank of timbre, just a hands reach away from the laughing eye that looked down at me…

'_tis the right ratio Miss Thornton, why are you such a brat, 'tis the right ratio Miss Thornton, my transfiguration skills you can count on that."_

His laughter echoed in my head as I slowly descended, falling to the ground without the swing to support me, flying further and further from the gleaming grey. The cold that encompassed me was exchanged for its contrast; I lay motionless in the warm net, still staring at the luminescent moon. The net moved deliberately, my eyes adjusting so as to always have the moon in sight, until it was completely blocked out by the wide shadow; I lifted my eyes as my hair cushioned my head against the lean arms, staring into the golden orbs above me.

_I tore out the door trying to push the image of Nessie lying motionless to the back of my mind, trying to concentrate on the black manes that shouldn't be far away. I jumped the front steps and found myself in the poorly lit street, my head thrashing left and right, not knowing which way to go next. I ran aimlessly forward, doing so for minutes, knowing deep down it was a lost cause; any smart witch or wizard would have disapparated by now yet my feet kept pounding forward in search of them._

_Just then I heard a feminine scream, what she screamed indefinable except that it was a single syllable and the night fell silent once more, but it was enough to be my compass in the dark and I bolted in the direction, seeing the colourful objects of the park that was a little way down the road from Grimmauld Place. My heart beat faster and faster as it fuelled my legs, I could just make out a blur of figures, two very small, one large and the other uncertain as it was sprawled out on the ground, the large figure hovering over it. My heart froze over as I saw the sneakers, the very familiar sneakers…the jeans…and it burst with pain when it saw the blood spattered shirt and I fell to my knees beside him, his dark hair contrasting with his pale skin, my hands shook as I reached forward and I didn't realise that I was sobbing, the tears falling down my face hard and fast, I snapped my head up as a hand pushed me back, kept me from touching my Harry and I stared up in shock at the golden orbs…_

He set me down on my feet and I fell back onto the swing, looking down at the green grass that my feet hovered idly above.

"You could have gotten badly injured."

I rolled my eyes, the sarcasm it usually displayed dulled by the two large tear drops that escaped down my cheeks due to the action.

"I wouldn't have let myself get hurt, I'm a witch, remember?"

"A witch who will be expelled if you abuse anymore underage magic in a non-magical area."

"Fudge doesn't have time to bother with me; for once the buffoon has bigger fish to fry. Anyway, the Ministry understood the situation and waved all our charges for today considering it was a matter of life and death, some instances more than others."

He leaned against the pole of the swing, his face its usual prison of vacancy. The moonlight surrounded us like a spotlight yet somehow I didn't fear the dark that crept around the edges of the cocoon of light.

"Harry is fine by the way, thank you for asking."

"I needn't ask, I was the one that tended to his wounds." I sighed, remembering how his hands worked over Harry's body as all I could do was sob beside him. His voice radiated cool confidence which just pricked at me in annoyance.

"You were just ACTING as a Healer, you technically aren't one. Speaking of which, where is Aidrian Atticus?"

"In Austria. And no need to take the defending tone, he is an ally of Kat's. Initially he was a bit resistant to her ideals but everyone's minds are malleable, Kat is very good at finding the right point to place the pressure. And I was not ACTING as a healer, I **am** a Healer."

Well I guess you pick up a few professions over the century. I stared ahead, at the brown bark of one of the many large trees that sat around the park's perimeter, all annoyance gone. "Thank you so much."

He sighed, a matching sound to my previous one, "Don't, it's unnecessary, he wasn't as near Death's welcoming hands as it would appear, the wounds were shallow, the deepest being the one at his side which was the only magical one by nature. The other two, considering it came from children no older than five or six, barely managed the force to display any depth. It just looked messy."

Messy? It looked horrific, I could barely close my eyes without seeing the image of him…lying there…all that blood. "What happened to the children?"

"I patched them up and obliviated them, they played on the see-saw a bit before who I think was their mother came down, screaming and dragging them by the ears into the house across the street."

We were silent for a few moments, it was an incredibly long night and it wasn't even over. Len and Linus apparated Harry, Nessie and myself to Hogwarts, after Linus managed to finally revive Nessie. That was about half an hour ago. Harry was barely in the hospital bed when he came to, kicking and screaming that he was fine and running straight to Nonno's office…it was Luna who told me about Sirius… Mi and Ron were both unconscious from the wounds they received at the Ministry. Neville tried explaining what had happened but I couldn't take anything in, the only thought resounding in my head was…Sirius…I closed my eyes. I can't think of that just yet, I need to deal with this, sort this out and then get to that, I folded my feelings neatly into a box and pushed it to the back, knowing if I unfolded it even a little it would encompass everything else…I need to concentrate on the matter at hand. I opened my eyes and let the two tears roll down my cheeks, that would be all I should allow for now.

I leaned my head against the long iron chain. I could see Len off in the distance, at the entryway of the park, leaning against the iron gate with his hazel eyes glowing in the dark, fixed on me, unblinking as if he were a guardian statue. I convinced him to wait there whilst I spoke to Saber, convincing Sev to grant me permission to leave Hogwarts for a few hours with the fact that Len would be with me. I had a strange feeling that Saber would find me here…

"Why did you come back?"

I felt him readjust his position, using his back as a cushion this time instead of his right shoulder, his face pointing to the heavens as if they would answer my question for him.

"Where you are, is where my duty lies."

"You have no duty, not any more. You broke your bond with Kat…you helped me escape, you're a free man."

He laughed, cynism leaking out with each tremble. "You are right…I did break my bond with Kat, I don't answer to her but at the same time I don't answer to myself, it was naïve to even think it possible, I guess not even time can kill the contagious light of hope that burns away at your soul…there's always energy enough for its flame to rear its ugly head."

I thought about what he said, knowing the truth at the pit of my stomach…seeing the truth when I saw him here minutes ago helping Harry…feeling the truth as he saved me earlier on, yet still wanting to hear the truth, to hear it spoken from his mouth.

"How do you know for sure…"

"Aside from the fact that I answer every question you pose honestly, I adhered to what you said earlier on…when you left me."

"_We need to run." _My voice echoed in my memory.

"I told you to run, but that was only logical, maybe you were listening to your own instincts."

He scoffed, "All my instincts were screaming for me to stand and fight, yet I turned and ran and that's how I knew…"

"If you stayed you would have died! How many men were there!"

"I counted twelve, and yes, if I stayed I would have died."

There was distinct disappointment that crossed his voice, as if he was denied one of life's real pleasures and I closed my eyes at the painful thought of wanting death…of welcoming death. Actually, his whole tone and manner of speaking was somewhat different than before, where he once was sarcastic with a hint of arrogance, now he sounded...as monotonous as his expressionless face….the relationship had indeed changed between us two, from captive to master…I actually preferred the former.

"Why me?"

"I can't be sure. I have come to know you over the year, seeing life from your eyes at times and maybe I grew attached, attached enough to latch onto you as soon as my bond to Kat was severed. Or maybe you were just there whilst the final transition of the bond breaking took place and I would have latched onto any living thing …who knows? I could be serving a bird if it had flown in at the moment the bond had broken... Right now I could be out, looking for quality worms for it to eat."

There was no humour in his voice and I didn't find the analogy funny at all, actually it was quite tormenting to consider your life so out of reach, so out of your own control, so inferior that even an animal could rule you. I knew he was exaggerating but it got his point across and my nostrils flared at the word…serving…I felt so ashamed and guilty even if I had not asked for this, "I could…I could set you free."

"You could. But all I would be would be free from you."

I shook my head, "No, I know of an elf…" I swallowed, hating myself for using the term in context with a person, "I know a…I know someone named Dobby-"

"An elf who belonged to the Malfoy family, who was set free and now, works in the Hogwarts kitchens."

"You know Dobby?"

"Not personally, I have researched this idea for a long time and came across him. He is not a free elf, he is delusional, living in ignorance, he still answers to both the headmaster and to Harry Potter. The bonds tying one to servitude cannot be broken, just transferred. There's not much information about elf magic, considering not many of them break the bond, I didn't even think it was possible considering I had been trying for a hundred years."

"Why did you bond with Kat…how?"

"The same way that any other house elf finds their next master, lineage."

"She's…she's an ancestor of Séraphin?"

"His daughter. And also one of his test subjects."

"She's a Palbei?"

"No. She was one of his many trial runs, the transmutation didn't work on her completely, she doesn't have genuine eternal youth, not to the extent that I do, hence her interest in alchemy. To make up the elixir that keeps her young and alive she procured a range of herbs and plants in many remote areas, that's how she found the Vikadel. The elixir wouldn't work on a normal person though, it's tailor made to suit her only, as she ages at a much slower rate than normal, yet she ages nonetheless. Also she changes during the full moon, so that was cumbersome."

I shook my head, the man even made his own daughter into a Palbei... or something like that. "If you knew the bonds would just be transferred, why even try and break it in the first place?"

"Kat's been making me abide by a rule that I loathe to adhere."

"What is that?"

"To stay alive at all costs. She knew…always knew what I always wanted so that was the first command she made, denying my one ambition."

"To…to die? I won't…I won't tell you to jump off a cliff."

"No, I knew that. But I also knew that today would be an extremely dangerous day for you, Kat would rather have me dead than see me serve someone else."

"You were planning on letting them kill you."

"Not letting them, I couldn't let them because if I let them then they would get to you and my duty is to protect you. But considering the number of enemies, I could have easily died protecting you…I never expected you to tell me to run."

There was a slight angry tone to his monotonous voice, I bit my lip. How can someone live so…he wasn't even living…he was just waiting to die…he couldn't live with what he did, killing the princess and witnessing his child being murdered…yet he had to for over a hundred years. I wanted to ask about it, but hated that he would be forced to answer. You shouldn't have to be forced to voice your emotions.

"How did you know to come to Grimauld Place?"

"I knew that Blishwick had a plan to infiltrate the place, I knew that he and Alya Bellamy were trying to capture you as well. The death eaters are quite simply, a class full of suck ups, each one aiming for teachers pet. Kat and Bellatrix take the competition very seriously."

"They don't like each other?"

"They loathe each other, try to ensure the other doesn't know what their planning so naturally they know everything about each other's plans. That's why Kat chose to retrieve you earlier today, hence the appointment for you to see Aidrian Atticus once your last exam finished, it was just a twist of fate that you were sent to Mungo's a day earlier. She knew that Bellatrix's plan would only work after Sirius Black was murdered and that was-"

My heart started racing and I fisted my hands around the chain, "Are…are you saying that Sirius was murdered because of me?"

He stopped talking and finally glanced down, taking in my expression which must have been something because slight rays of concern shorn on his face, "No. Bellatrix is an opportunist. She knew it was Lucius' job to lead Harry to the ministry, in order to do so she needed Sirius Black and Agnes McQueen distracted when the floo call from Harry came, so she left that job to the Black house elf. She also knew that Sirius would leave when he found out that his godson was in danger and that's when she would be able to kill him."

"Why did she want to kill him!" The words hurt on its way out and the box at the back bumped and thumped as the neat folds of emotions slowly started falling away.

"They all knew Black Manor was being used as Head Quarters for the Order of the Phoenix, it's impossible to infiltrate the place under natural circumstances, though the death of the Master of The Manor is an exceptional and unnatural circumstance and this is what she wanted to exploit. The Blacks are an extremely old pureblood family, and that town house was the main family's Manor for centuries, there is a reason why they call it The Most Ancient and Noble house of the Blacks. In the old days, there were no such things as Wills' and such, blood ruled supreme. The Old Magic that governs the house would ensure that the next Master would be the most deserving. So when the death of the Master of a Manor occurs, there is a ten minute grace period where carnage ensues. In these ten minutes all the wards are down to those who have Black blood in them. And I guess the secret keepers as well has the Manor was under the Fidelius Charm this time, hence your entry. Of course, if there is a son or daughter of the deceased, the Elders in the family would ensure it goes to the eldest child and they wouldn't have to battle for the Manor. But if it's left to a widow not of the same blood, as it wasn't unnatural for cousins or siblings to marry at that time, or an outsider like Harry would be considered, all legible and willing Black's would duel for ownership. If a victor emerges and they succeed in changing the requests of the deceased in the Cor Domus, which is where all alterations in wards are made in Old Manors usually found in the library or Master Study, and these changes are made in the grace period then they will be regarded as the new Master. If, however they fail, they would be treated as enemies of the house and the old magic will punish them justly. Usually it's an array of charms that could lead to death if you don't leave the house in time, and to prevent any infiltrator from leaving with ease, there is an anti-disapparation jinx placed on them for a period of time. I assume that Bastian and Alya failed, considering Harry was brought to the house."

"How was Harry brought to the house?"

"The ten minute grace period was over, Sirius Black's wishes were adhered and Harry Potter was instated as the Master of Black Manor. As Master of the Manor, when a threat was detected he would be transported to the house immediately."

"What were they hoping to achieve by becoming Master of the Manor?"

He raised his left eyebrow, "They would have let in any and all death eaters they could. With the action going on at the Ministry, most of the Order would report back to base once it's over and with the element of surprise on their side they could very well have destroyed more than half the Order, maybe more. Of course, Dumbledore could have warned the Order members against going to Black Manor if Sirius Black died, but Bellatrix isn't stupid. That's why she ensured you would be there, using Alya to control Agnes McQueen to bait you, knowing most Order members would come even if they were aware it might be a trap."

Anger churned in the pit of my stomach at the girl's name, Alya…that deceitful bitch. She had been lying…lying to everyone this whole time, but most importantly, lying to Neville…Neville who I couldn't look in the eye when I saw, afraid to tell him the truth without some sort of explanation, anything that would make the blow blunter for him.

"She absolutely despises you."

I glanced up at Saber, his vacant straightforward stare was interrupted as he returned my glance, his amber eyes golden in the dark night. "I doubt Bellatrix Lestrange knows any other form of emotion."

"I was not speaking of Bellatrix Lestrange. Alya Bellamy despises you. Most of her initial actions were just of a spoiled jealous little girl, it was very juvenile, there was no plan except to hurt you."

"Why? I don't even know her?"

"It does not matter, for she knows you. The granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, inheriting all his worst qualities in her opinion, the greatest being muggle lover…and well…that matter with Blishwick last year."

"Where he tried to rape me?"

He looked down at me, slight disgust showing in his eyes, I forget how old he really is and tend to speak to him as if he were Linus' age rather than Nonno's. Also, I didn't flinch at the word anymore, it was ugly, but I survived, and if it happened again, just like now, I won't be the captive. If Alya wasn't here today…I was winning, I would have ended him.

"Yes."

"She's jealous because her 'brother' tried to take advantage of me?"

"I think her jealousy lies in the fact that her brother took any sort of interest in you, and continues to do so. I know it's hard to process considering the generation you live in, but there once was a stage where it was completely normal for siblings to marry, especially when pureblood. At sometimes the only reason to have more than one child was for the purpose. Later it became frowned upon and the degree of relationship that society deemed acceptable was first cousin…which in years became second and now I think it's third. All purebloods are related and notions such as family are easily ignored when trying to keep a family motto like the Blacks alive."

_Toujours Pur_…How he hated that name…I pushed the memory of the grey eyed face of disgust looking down at the crest emblazoned goblet away with a blink of my eye. "But they're brother and sister!" My voice rang with disgust…what the fuck?

"Half siblings. They share a parent, not both. But you misunderstand me; I am not implying that anything incestuous occurred between the two. Alya Bellamy and Bastian Blishwick had grown up together, raised from the cradle in the ways of their absent mother. Their sole companions, except for their home tutors, were each other for the first few years of their life. The kind of love that developed in the conditions they lived in cannot be considered…selfless. She hates you for taking away his attention; she is merely a jealous little sister."

"I don't think that trying to off the person who your brother shows the slightest bit of interest in is considered jealousy, insanity yes, certifiably so."

"I can only make assumptions on her psyche, but knowing what I do about her childhood it is not too far an assumption to regard her veering on the side of the unsettled mind. Where one would regard someone with dislike, she would hate, and she hated you. From the very beginning. I do not know her initial reasons for attacking Agnes McQueen that first day of school, whether it was to inadvertently hurt you or mere muggle sport, but I do know her intention was to kill her which makes me lean more towards my former assumption. She continued the attempt to hurt you by being an informant and ally of Dolores Jane Umbridge, who she quickly saw detested you nearly as much as she did. She had informed her of your previous relationship with Cedric Diggory."

It was her! How did that bitch even find out!

"When that backfired and you had written the article ousting the Dark Lord's part in the boy's death, she had turned informant, writing a letter to Nott Sr and letting him know just what his son was up to. I do not have to remind you of the events that followed. But that was the last time she acted out of her own spiteful ways, she had received clear instructions on what to do next, there would be no more baiting you unnecessarily, quite contrarily she was to play the opposing character, one of your close confidantes. This was not hard considering her relationship with Neville Longbottom had already commenced at the time of her instructions…that simple fact speaking volumes of her true nature." He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts as I sat lost at his confusing words. Why would her dating Neville speak volumes of her true nature? Yes, she turned out to be a Dark Bitch, but what could she have hoped to gain by dating Neville?

"She was instructed to befriend you. This was as she needed access to Agnes McQueen and the only way to get to the well guarded woman was through you. She had tipped off Dolores Umbridge about the meeting she attended under your instruction, Kat never found out what the meeting was about but she did find out that it turned into the Cheerleading Squad endeavour. Her initial hope was for you to be expelled, your brothers would be called in and Agnes McQueen would attend as well. But somehow you managed to dodge expulsion but her plans were not dashed as McQueen ended up instructing those Cheerleading practices, it seems your luck can only be rivalled by her own."

"I don't understand? What is this obsession of hers with making contact with Nessie."

"Alya had placed the Imperius Curse on her; she wields the curse in a diabolical manner. She places it upon her victim with such ease, control and speed, yet her one shortcoming was distance. She can hold the curse for long periods of time, but distance always plays a factor in the curse strength. So in order to maintain the curse she needed to reinforce it over the year, and to do that she needed to make contact with McQueen. Agnes McQueen had her mind well guarded against extraction; your brother would know if anyone had tried extracting information from her, he had invented and placed an Extraction Alerting charm on her that would notify him of it. Alya was instructed of this possibility so she never tried getting information out of McQueen, merely using her as a pawn like she was instructed to do. She knew that you and Agnes McQueen had some sort of connection that had brought you to her rescue on the first day of school, she doesn't know of your clairvoyant ability but she does know that if McQueen was in danger you would not be far. Therefore they kept her in their arsenal to be used to ensure you get pulled to Grimmauld Place when the time is right. Once you were there they would just let the information that you were in danger slip to your brothers by some lackey Death Eater of theirs during the ministry battle and predictably enough the boys came running to your rescue."

"Why would they want us all in Black Manor?"

"You're the kin of Albus Dumbledore, serving your heads on a platter would grant an array of favour in the Dark Lord's eyes, and Bellatrix wants her family to have the highest praise and therefore place within the Dark Lords inner circle."

"Her family?"

"Alya and Blishwick are her children, fathered from different fathers, neither being her husband. They've been in hiding in France until last year, Bellatrix's secret weapons, trained from the cradle to do the dark lord's bidding, in some ways they're more dangerous than the Palbei."

_This was not hard considering her relationship with Neville Longbottom had already commenced at the time of her instructions…that simple fact speaking volumes of her true nature…_

She was Bellatrix's daughter…the woman who tortured Neville's parents into the state they were now in…the chain of the swing trembled under my tight fisted hand as anger churned in my veins…their relationship had already commenced when she had received her instruction to befriend me…so she dated Neville…made Neville fall for her…knowing that her own mother was the reason why his lay in a hospital…a shadow of her former self…why he suffered and longed for both his parents…she knew…she did this knowingly…my mind was blank with rage at her unnecessary evil and I had to breathe several times to calm myself down.

"Do you know who their fathers are?" I barked out the question, hoping to be distracted by more information.

"No. Kat never managed to find out. She did find out that Lucius Malfoy was their guardian, he also maintained the Lestrange's properties while they were in Azkhaban. He left the two bastard children of his sister in law in one of the Old Lestrange Manor in France, leaving them to be raised by hired help that their mother had picked out. The hired help turned out to be the ex Dark Arts teacher from Durmstrang, Boris Kabinov, whose level of danger is relative to the fact that not even Kat could get much information about him. The man must have taught Blishwick and Bellamy Dark Magic from the time their little fingers could wield a wand, an easy feat considering much like Black Manor, the Lestrange Manor had wards that protected its inhabitants from the cumbersome underage magic act that the purebloods considered themselves above. Like all good secret weapons, they were kept well hidden and in complete isolation, nobody except the Malfoys knowing their true identities. Lucius Malfoy had visited only twice, the first to retrieve Blishwick, placing him in the care of the Blishwick family, hence his name. His adoptive family does not even know his true identity and Kat never found out why Blishwick was transferred to the Blishwicks, but his knew adoptive family had sent him to Durmstrang where he continued his education, graduating a few years ago. Alya however remained in France, only to be retrieved by Malfoy in June last year where he chose to keep her under his own roof and admitting her into Hogwarts under a false name and family history. Their training under Kabinov was just as fruitful as their mother had hoped, each becoming masters in an unforgiveable, with Blishwick it was the Torture curse and with Alya the Imperius."

The whole story reeked, to know nothing but darkness from the cradle…it almost made me feel sorry for the two…almost…Harry's wounds shone fresh in my mind and I lost what pity I felt burning within me. "That's disgusting."

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange. Kat's no better, hence the rivalry."

"I don't get it, why is Kat following Voldemort if she's got so many of her own followers, what's her deal?"

"She is partly Palbei, with the elf blood in her, she needs to follow someone. She managed to make inconsequential bonds over the years, minor Dark Lords who'd let her do what she wants in exchange for her help now and again. She travelled the world, trying to finish her father's work and create more Palbei. She only succeeded a few months ago…well I don't know if you can call it succeeded."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they are not like me. She didn't manage to get the formula right so there's no balance. Some come out more like werewolves, some more like vampires and then others like house elves. For example, the Palbei with a higher percentage of Vampire won't be able to walk in the light whilst one with higher wolf attributes actually transform during the moon, whereas the House Elf ones are exactly like house elves, completely subservient. I may not have free will but I can engage in a conversation with you without adhering to the strict rules of status, I even have my own opinions and can share them without your request but if they are against your own I won't physically assault myself. I cannot however deny your summoning or defy your command."

I took in what he said, "What about that mental connection we have?"

"I was following Kat around the world for the past hundred years, searching uninhabited Islands and remote African and Asian countries trying to find something that would help with her need to create Palbei, and in doing so carrying on her father's work. We only returned to Europe last year, and when I did I saw what happened when Fenrir Greyback attacked you. I have to admit, I was fascinated, I hadn't been able to use my Ability in over a hundred years, ever since I found out what I truly was." He glanced at me and then away quickly, "I found myself sneaking into your brain as often as I could, your mind is a fortress and if it wasn't for my power I could never get in, yet at certain times you are susceptible. I didn't tell Kat, I wasn't defying her as she never asked. But one day when I let slip something I shouldn't have known, she asked how I came to know that and I had to tell her about the re-emergence of my Ability, and it's particular affinity for your mind. That's when she came up with the plan for me to sneak into your head as a vision. Point you towards some dangerous scenario and push your grandfather's hand into forcing you into taking the Vikadel. We knew you wouldn't lose your magical power completely, Séraphin had done extensive research on magical ability and she knew from his work more or less the workings of magic. She couldn't have you lose the gift, while Bellatrix wanted to give your head as a present to the Dark Lord, Kat wanted to give him your mind, your power, your Ability. As a precautionary measure she ordered me to portray Aidrian Atticus, not trusting him enough to not let on anything he might know about magic and Vikadel. She needed you to be blind for the past few months so you don't have a vision of her plans, but she also needed you to get your magic back so it could benefit the Dark Lord. Especially considering your brothers were involved so closely."

"What do you mean?"

"Linus and Lenzo's secret mission was to track the Palbei. They were lots of failed attempts even before these present 'Palbei' she has, and failed transmutations are lethal. Your brothers didn't know what they were exactly, but they noticed mass murders in certain areas around Europe, especially around vacant factories where Kat did most of her work. They convinced your grandfather to let them investigate this, especially when Len fought a Palbei and realised the speed and agility as unnatural. Nobody but the three knew of the mission for months, they went to the extent of Order members portraying them at Headquarters so nobody knew that they were gone for such prolonged periods, the only people being aware of the fake being Agnes McQueen and Sirius Black. Kat only realised that Linus must have been tracking her when she got a letter from Harry enquiring about his location, when 'Linus' was sitting right across her not hours ago during dinner. She then drew the conjecture between the need for a fake Linus and Lenzo as a cover up for their prolonged absent. They were also a lot of unanswered mishaps occurring at her hideouts, alarms going off without any sign of the perpetrator, and sabotages to her experiments themselves, setting her back weeks at a time. She then realised that they must have infiltrated one or more of the Palbei breeding and training grounds across Europe and instructed a man hunt for them, they were very close to finding out who was the mastermind behind the Palbei when they were found, they were very lucky in their escape."

I sighed, how much of lies did we go through this year. But if Kat was a death eater…Sev should have known.

"How many people knew that Kat was a death eater? Are you a death eater?"

"Only the Dark Lord, and Bellatrix found out but she never told anyone, information is as lethal weapon as any. No, I'm not, they don't even know about me. Kat wanted to gift the Palbei to the Dark Lord only when they were perfected…I've never seen her like that with anyone…she's never been so subservient…she'd do anything for him."

I jumped off the swing, needing to walk off some of this information overload, "I don't get it, he treats them all like pawns yet they still run off to him."

"All sacrificial pieces need a cause to sacrifice themselves for, they rally around him not because they have the same beliefs that he does, granted some do, but most of them can't think. They're weak and need a king to lead them, to guide them. Kat and Bellatrix are fighting over the position of Queen, not seeing that the position doesn't exist. To him there are but two beads, the King and the pawn."

"May I ask a question?"

He scoffed, "What have you been doing for the last thirty minutes."

I ignored the comment, too preoccupied with finding the right words. "How come…Kat didn't just…you know…get Palbei the natural way."

"Yet another glitch in her current Palbei's system, they cannot breed. She tried it with me initially, we tried for the first ten years but it didn't work. The early 1900s was a very tiring time for me…but there was no result."

"But…you had a child before."

He nodded, staring at the ground, "I did…when I realised what I truly was…it affected me on a deeper level, I don't see myself as a human, as a wizard. That's when I lost my Ability. Urbaine Saber was right in trying to kill me, I did deserve it, I am an abomination…"

"You're wrong; if it were not for you I would be dead. If it were not for you Harry would be dead. You may not have asked for this…" I stopped, biting my bottom lip, the tears flowing down my cheeks, already emotional after finding out about Sirius. "Who are you to say you're not human, are you not human because you have mixed blood, but Voldemort who murders so many people is human because he is a wizard? Is Bellatrix human? Is Kat? If any of them are human, I don't want to be human, I'd happily be an abomination."

I sniffed, turning my back to him as I wiped my face, only for the flood to start again. Sirius was all he had left, all he had left…why! Why!

"You weep for him. You weep because his hurt is yours, his pain is yours. A hundred and twenty years ago, I walked into my bedroom that I shared with my wife. She was sitting at the window, like she did every day, facing the gate, waiting for me to come home." He stopped, but I did not dare turn around. "The spell hit her so harshly she had fallen right through the window…she was broken…mediwizards had to come just to restore her corpse to some semblance of order…I did that. I did that. And I have to lived a hundred and twenty years with the sight of her body…her…at the forethought of my mind…every moment…I wish I could weep…but the agony is so great that it can't be formed into anything…not sadness, or tears or frowns…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to give me the order…I beg of you to take pity on me, I do not deserve it but please, let me end my misery."

I turned, his gold eyes shining brightly at me, his whole face pleading. For the first time his face and his voice bled with emotion, it cried with begging from his desperate voice to his pained expression. "Please Ky…I have told you all I know…please… just let me die."

A/N: I hope that makes sense, it's like a fact overload…

Please review

Have a great day

Kalina


	82. Of Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 82 **

I flicked my wrist, and watched as the thin twig transformed into a small, sharp, simple silver dagger. I handed it to Saber.

"I will not command your death, neither will I command your survival. I will never command anything of you. But before you do anything, I want you to consider these things. Firstly, it had been a hundred and twenty years since you had a vision, and somehow it was of me, that cannot be coincidence. You did not have to save Harry's life today, yet you did, that cannot be chance. You take that dagger to your heart, you do so in cowardice, you may not have wished to murder your wife but you did, and if you honestly think that she would welcome you with open arms on the other side, knowing that you could have stayed, you could have helped, then do it. If you feel killing yourself would give you the ability to look her in the eye in the afterlife, then do it. But don't expect me to command it of you, not only because it is a selfish request that I am not capable of fulfilling, but because I refuse to treat you as a servant. I have no need for them. I do need friends, I lost one today and I cannot express to you in words what it would mean to have him back, so don't expect me to stand here and watch you throw life away, when there are so many who would have grasped at it till their last breath left them. A hundred and twenty years is a long time to live in agony, it seems a shame to exchange it for an eternity of regret. Of course, this is implying that you believe there is some sort of afterlife, and somehow I believe you do…you pretend that you wish suicide to repent for your mistakes, but you just want to see her again…depending on what you do next will decide if the feeling is mutual on her part."

I turned away, not wanting to stare at those bottomless amber orbs a second more, crossing the grounds as quickly as I could, each step closer and closer to the place I longed for and further and further from the last place I wanted to be, afraid at what I might have to witness. I reached Len and grabbed his elbow and with the twist of his cloak we were gone…back home, to Hogwarts and to Harry.

"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"

_I ran up the stairs, an unexplained excitement pushing me to skipping steps. I pushed the door open without bothering to knock…whatever had me so excited a few minutes ago was swept from my mind with ease as I stared at the bed of dark hair and the calculating green eyes as she yawned against the starch white pillow at her back. Her green eyes caught mine and my heart cringed as she poked the side of the bed. _

"_Sirius, there is a child here for you."_

_I bounded forward as she said it, jumping onto the bed and wrapping my hands around her neck. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Sirius shot up with a start, pulling me off her but I wouldn't let her go, my fingers going red at the strength I was exhibiting but the action just made her smile get louder, not a scent of remorse in her, not a sign of suffering. My hands suddenly clutched at the air as I was wrenched off her and I fell to the floor. _

_Sirius rushed forward, worry on his face, hovering over me in concern, his grey eyes wide and his lips moving so quickly but his words were marred with static. He reached down and grabbed my hand, ready to pull me up but just before he made contact, he blurted out a gurgle of shocking scarlet and fell forward, across me. I looked up to see the older version of Alya standing above us both, cackling with laughter, the large silver dagger in her loose grip now leaking blood onto his plush red bedroom carpet and the scream never found me as I felt his body get heavier and heavier and her laughter, louder and louder. _

_I pushed at his shoulders, ready to attack Lestrange and when I finally pushed him off me I found myself looking at empty Amber eyes, the honey hair sticking at his forehead, chest unmoving yet stained scarlet, just like my hands…my hands that held the long silver blood stained dagger which I let go of as is if I was burned and stared in shock at the lifeless body, my heart on hold at what I had done, the only feeling processed the sound of my sobs that filled the room getting louder and louder, just as loud as Lestrange's laugh and Kat's smile. _

_I felt something warm at my right shoulder and I looked down, seeing the scarlet droplets spread across my shirt…_

I gasped and my eyes flew open, shoving at the heaviness of the dead body that pinned me to the floor.

"Sh…Sh…." Hands pushed my own back down and I immediately stopped resisting, relaxing back into the heaviness at the familiar touch and the hard chest that I thought was a floor. I could feel his chest at the back of my head, his arms around my waist, his hands at my tummy, his legs around my own…his heart at my ear. It was a dream…just a dream…yet one thing remained. The warmth at my shoulder, I looked down to see the large damp patch on my right sleeve, but it wasn't blood…it was worse…so much worse.

Suddenly as if the sight of Harry's tears on my shoulder triggered the supply of my own, the folds of the emotions completely fell away and I clutched at his hands, pulling my legs up and burying my face into my own knees as the tears came rolling down has life attacked me with its poisoned blade of reality.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…._

The words he had recited to me hours ago echoed painfully in my mind…_ And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… _

There was complete silence has my sobs filled our Tower, his hands remained around my waist but he never uttered a word of reassurance, and I knew why. To comfort me was to resurrect a topic that was painful enough to discuss just once…and it could barely be called a discussion. He recited the events of last night in a tired monotone, skipping the part about Sirius' death, knowing I must know and not having the strength to say it out loud...yet not two minutes of laying my head against his chest I felt the dampness of his pain on my hair as he leaned on my shoulder and I knew that even if I knew no words of comfort, I could at least be the shoulder he needed, some form of strength when it evaded him. With that thought my sobbing ceased, shoving the rays of weakness off me and not bothering to wipe my face, knowing the flow had stopped.

I looked up and out of the window of the Revolving Tower, catching the bright blue sky covering us like a large warm blanket, yet its comforting fibres never seemed to reach my skin. There was a coldness that radiated from within me, irrelevant of Harry's warmth that surrounded me, that clung to my body, and irrelevant of the warm summer's day that was now upon us…why was it so bright…it insulted everything…

Len had brought me to Hogwarts after I left…after I left the park in Grimmauld Place, I sat, waiting for Harry outside Nonno's office, refusing to go to the Hospital Wing…refusing to speak or listen to a word that came out of my brothers mouths, wanting nothing but to be here, at his side.

Somewhere between dawn and sunrise I was startled awake by the feeling of floating as Harry carried me to our tower has I must have fallen asleep waiting for him. That feeling of floating was quickly changed for one of falling as he told me what Nonno had told him…the prophecy. I thought that would be the last of the painful words I had to hear, as he told me of his night and I told him of mine, but the sniffling at my ear, wetness at my shoulder and his rattling chest at my back as his whole body trembled as he wept shamelessly for the man who was both father and brother to him…

I let him hold me painfully tight, willing and hoping this hurtful cold to leave me, as I awoke for the second time, from that disturbing dream that reeked both of death and evil. He was just as silent as I was, surely lost in thoughts much harder to work his way out of. He never asked what had frightened me awake, and I knew what that meant. He wasn't ready for the answer, he wasn't ready to hear his name off my lips, or have to re-live his death again …yet I feel that must be what is going through his mind right now. Over and over again, painfully fresh yet never sinking in any deeper.

"Kinky." My voice cracked has I spoke, as if my throat was still recuperating from the assault of tears. The silence continued, there was no comforting click and my heart beat painfully fast in anticipation.

"Kinky."

With a click, the little house elf appeared, bowing down to me, "Yes Master Potter."

She wasn't bowing to me, but to Harry…Harry who had called on her…Harry who was her master…because the master who had gifted her to me was dead…that sentence cut me deep with its double edged sword. First at the reinforcement that Sirius was dead and second that Saber was probably dead too, dead because just like Kinky he lived a life of servitude but unlike Kinky he wanted out. What makes it right to command Kinky with such effortlessness, without an inkling of shame yet my skin crawl at the thought of commanding another human…they're the same…they're the same aren't they?

"Master Potter?"

"I would…can you…please answer when Ky-"

"No." Even if his soft voice rang with awkwardness at having to command something of Kinky, I knew Harry was going to give the same instruction that Sirius had given to Kinky all those months ago, to answer my calling and obey my command, but I didn't want it anymore…

"Has Kinky…" She lowered her little head, eyes planted to the floor, "Has Kinky dones somethings that offends Miss Ky that she's not wanting Kinks anymore."

She was such a smart elf, even the unspoken words she heard. "Of course not. You can never offend me Kinks. And of course I want you, it is you who should not want me."

She raised her head slightly, her hazel eyes shining in confusion, "Kinky is not understanding."

"I called…well I called on you to set you free, I forgot that, I forget that you're not mine." I laughed weakly, the sound strange to me, "I guess there is no need for that. You are free of me."

The lightness that I expected to feel at that thought never came. "Are you sure, that is what you want me to do?"

The words were spoken at my ear, I forget that Harry would always try to uphold my wishes, Nonno had convinced him to keep Kreature, but he said nothing of Kinky.

Her body trembled as she raised her head higher and higher, "Kinky is greatly sorry for whatevers it is that as caused Ma…Mas…Mast…" Her large globes filled with tears and I quickly launched forward, kneeling before her.

"No. No, you haven't done anything Kinky. I want you to be free so you can do what you want, be who you want to be, just like your mother wanted of you."

"Is that what Miss Ky wants?"

"Yes."

"And Master Potter?"

"Yes." The word drifted quietly from a few feet behind me.

"OK." She quickly wiped her eyes on her little toga and straightened to her full height. "Kinky wants one thing of Master Potter. Can she asks it?"

Her whole body trembled violently at her forthrightness.

"Of course."

"She is wanting to come when Miss Ky calls. And to do as Miss Ky says. Just as Master Sirius' wish was. Kinky wants that."

"Then Kinky shall have it." Harry said, his voice a whisper, brought down in octaves by the weight of having to hear his name being spoken out loud.

Her trembling stopped and she turned to me, her hazel eyes rife with admonishment, fear and anxiety gone with a blink of her big eyes, "Miss Ky is to go to breakfast, Kinky has arranged for all her favourite things, pancakes and crispy bacon and coco pops to be at your seat. Kinky is not liking this paleness and thinness and it is an embarrassment for an house elf to have such as a mistress. Kinky has arranged Master Potter's breakfast as well, would he like to take it in his room?"

I raised my eyebrow, what was I feeling so bad about, I don't command this little brat. She commands me.

His voice answered from above me and I felt the absence of his warmth as he rose, "Hospital Wing please Kinky. You don't have to do that though Kinky, retain the duties you have as a Hogwarts Elf."

"It is the duty of a Hogwarts Elf to honour the boy who has triumphed yet again overs He Who Must not be Named with a special breakfast Master Potter." She bowed low before him. She straightened up, "Breakfast is already set up by Master Ron and Miss Mi's bedside. Miss Mi and Master Ron are awake, Master Ron has a few bruises but will heal up quickly. Miss Mi…she is not looking bad on the outside but on the inside Kinky thinks there is pain, she only wakes up few minutes ago. She is on lots of potions, Kinky lets her know that Miss Ky will be there soon."

I sighed with relief and cringed with guilt whilst at the same time feeling such appreciation for the little elf, I wanted to be by Mi's side like she had been at mine all those times but considering the circumstances I knew where my place should be.

"Thank you, Kinks."

She nodded, "Also, Masters Thornton would like to see Miss Ky, and the Headmaster…they've been waiting with the Headmaster from daybreak."

I slowly rose and nodded my head at Kinky, she returned my gaze with a knowing expression. She knew where I was, but upon their asking she never relayed the whereabouts, knowing what I would want.

"Thank you, Kinks." She nodded her head, and with a click she was gone. I looked out the large window, dots in the distance of flying schoolmates being exchanged for masses of endless blue to green topped forest as the room silently revolved. I sensed Harry approaching and then saw him in front of me as he walked passed, his hand on the door as he held it open for me. I crossed the threshold and started down the stairs as we walked on in silence.

"You should-"

"I wonder if they told Neville about Alya?"

I wasn't about to discuss my grandfather, just as he wasn't about to discuss his godfather.

His voice floated from behind me, "I don't think so, considering you never told them anything and Agnes is still unconscious. Which brings me back to-"

"I don't want to."

I turned down the next corridor and went through the portrait of the red kite flying over the sea, the waves crashing into the side of the frame. He sighed, knowing that it would be useless to convince me to go to my grandfather. I could tell he didn't want his issues with him to become my issues, but like many things these days, his feelings and mine were not mutually exclusive. We continued our descent to the hospital wing in silence, both preparing ourselves as we exited our world, where it was OK to not smile, to not pretend everything would get better with time, where there was no need for false words of comfort, both ready to enter their world. The world that everyone else resided in, where Sirius was dead and Palbei existed and Grandfathers played fiddler with fate…as I pushed the door to the hospital wing I felt long fingers wrap around my right hand and the cold within me died down just a little…we may be entering their world, but I took comfort that my world still walked beside me.

A/N: Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes didn't have a lot of time to edit, been busy with grad work. Hope you enjoyed that

Please review

Kalina


	83. The King and I

**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.**

**Chapter 83 **

I watched as he walked away, not even five minutes after he put his fork and knife down. His black hair disappeared beyond the door. He barely spoke all through breakfast, letting me do most of the talking as I explained what had happened last night to Ron and Hermione. And Neville…who left once I explained Alya's role in the nights events, he left as silently as Harry did, with a face that was so broken that he didn't even let us see it, quickly turning his back and exiting the room. I wouldn't blame him if he cried…even if half the tears would be anger…to even lay a comforting hand on a person who was so evil, so unnecessarily unkind…what did she gain from making him love her? Was she so sick to get pleasure from him finding out, as she must know he would have…there was a clatter as the fork I was holding fell to the floor and I yelped in pain.

There was a long red welt across my palm where the heated fork was seconds ago, just another scar. Madam Pomfrey had tended my wounds once I walked through the door but they were not that harsh. The wound at my shoulder that Blishwick had given me with the icicle had been healing, the only wound I allowed her to see to last night before I went to see Saber. She insisted on me joining Mi and Ron in the hospital wing but I somehow won that battle, letting her shove some Vitamix down my throat to help combat the effects of the Torture curse courtesy of Kat.

"Has he spoken to you about him yet?"

Mi's voice was soft, partially because Ron was fast asleep but mostly because she was drowsy from all that medication. Anger churned in my veins at the thought of the curse Dolohov had placed on her, grateful he never said it aloud but angry that he managed to hit her with it in the first place. They was a chink has the plate before me broke in two down the middle.

"Is it me, or is your magic back with a vengeance?"

I stared at the broken plate, deep in thought. I never paid much attention to my magic last night, just happy that it was in working order, but when I think about it my magic came so effortlessly that you'd never think it was almost out of commission. Maybe it was because it was the adrenaline.

"Whatever it is, I'm just happy it's back. He hasn't and I'm not going to ask."

"I still can't believe this has happened. To think just yesterday all we had to worry about was exams. And now we have Bellatrix's children and Palbei and…Sirius."

She sniffed and I looked down at my broken plate again, "I should never have let Harry leave Hogwarts. I should have put my foot down! I knew it was a bad idea, I knew something didn't fit but I let him hop on a Thestral…let us all…"

"Mi, you and I both know nothing you said would have stopped him."

I knew it was the look on my face that stopped her rant, and not my words. She was silent for a moment and then I felt delicate fingers touch my arm and I looked away from my broken plate.

"What's wrong?"

I knew that she meant other than every other wrong thing that happened yesterday, but I couldn't tell her what I was feeling because Harry hadn't told her about the prophecy as yet. I didn't expect him to either, if anything my reaction to it would make him want to never tell another soul, but he will tell them…just not now. I squeezed her hand in answer, not knowing what to say.

"Get some rest, I'm going to find out if there's any news on Nessie and Minnie."

She looked like she wanted to push it, but the gleam that came into her chocolate eyes dimmed as her eyes slowly fluttered, her soft snores heard in between Ron's loud ones as I closed the door behind me.

I sighed and leaned against the closed door, knowing I couldn't avoid him forever. He looked out of place in the corridor, I never saw him in a corridor before, he always just appeared in the place he was needed, I never imagined how he had got there. I definitely never imagined him leaning against the very same wall Harry used to lean against when he waited for me to be released from the Wing after the cave-in.

"May you favour me with a walk?"

His blue eyes twinkled down at me, and I looked away quickly, knowing that I would give in to his gaze. I was so exhausted, but not tired enough to relent. I moved my head up and down in the slightest of nods that I could manage and walked down the stairs. He followed in silence, nodding at students as they enthusiastically greeted The Only Man He Ever Feared.

"I am happy to see you are well."

I kicked a random stone as I walked across the expansive lawns, he followed compliantly behind.

"Am I to understand that you will never speak to me again?"

I glanced up at him, "Alya Bellamy is Bellatrix-"

"I am not here to find out the events of last night, I must admit that I am curious and it is imperative that I know and I trust you will tell me soon, but I find we have a much dire matter that needs tending to."

"And that is." I trudged further forward, ignoring all the stares as they looked up from their seats on the grounds, enjoying the end of exams out in the bright sun. I even saw a flash of light and knew if I followed it I would find one of the Creevey brother's beaming at me.

"I am right in thinking that Harry has informed you of our earlier discussion?"

I kicked at the ground, dislodging both grass and soil as I bit my lip in anger at the thought of the prophecy.

"I see, he has."

I didn't respond and continued walking, finding that somehow my feet had taken me to the Owlery. I stared at the large stone tower which lay silent before me, its inhabitants fast asleep.

"I used to have an owl in my school years. Iris. A barn owl. She was very beaut-"

"You had no right to keep it from him."

He sighed, "I am aware of that, yet I do not regret it."

I turned around furiously, "You don't regret it! How can you not! Who are you to play with the lines of fate, to tug and let go when you feel like it! If you told him, he would never have left! If you told him, Sirius wouldn't be dead. If you told him…he…" I wiped at my face as the tears started again, at the thought of Harry and the Prophecy.

"Believe me Kyrianna, all your thoughts have been mine. That is why I have no regrets, I did what I thought was right."

"Right for who? For you?"

"You are angry, I understand that, you have found that the boy you love has to walk a very dangerous path in deed, but never for a second, even out of anger, think anything I do is for my benefit. I am an old man, having no qualms with death like Voldemort does, everything I do, I do for you. I do for Harry. For all of my students."

I didn't want to listen to his holier than thou reason right now, "It's just like with my Ability. You never gave me an option! You just dictated and enforced your ruling."

He looked down, away from my eyes, "For that I am sorry. I stand by my decision, but you must understand the reasons for what I did Kyrianna."

"HOW CAN I!" My breathing was ragged and my head pained with exhaustion but I wanted him to know what he has done. "How can anyone when you never explain! You just do! And you expect everyone to just follow because how can the great Albus Dumbledore be wrong!"

He looked up, his eyes sad and his smile grim and I flinched inwardly at the disrespectful way I spoke yet the bitterness in my heart had me show an unapologetic look upon my face.

"I cannot apologise for this, not because I am right but because I am an old fool. An old fool who loves you, and Harry. Who tried to protect you from the truth, to keep you innocent and young for as long as I could."

"You think us weak!"

"No, no my cucciolo, I think you brave. Both of you, the lives you have lead and continue to lead, I want to keep you from any more pain. I would rather know and have the effects of knowing the truth kept only to myself than share that burden with you. Do you not see why I have done what I did? Voldemort cares for your ability more than you know. Look at what he has done to retrieve this prophecy? What would he do if he finds out that you have such an ability! I will not allow him to find out! I will not allow anymore hurt to fall on your head."

"You hurt me!" I whimpered, so furious at him. "You hurt me!"

"I am sorry! So sorry." He looked like he wanted to come forward but stayed where he was instead. "But the anger you feel is exaggerated…I have disappointed you in a way you never expected. You placed me on a pedestal that I was never worthy of yet to see that wonder in your eyes, that respect and admiration I tried my hardest to climb upon yet the look you give me now makes the fall that much more painful."

I opened my mouth, just to let it fall shut again. He was right, most of my anger came from the disappointment I felt that he had failed. He failed when he was never supposed to. When he was the best and the brightest and my Nonno and he failed. He failed and he was human, he failed and he was normal, he failed and he stopped being unbelievable. He was supposed to be indestructible; he is supposed to be the greatest wizard ever. Yet why is it Harry's job to fight Voldemort? Why did he have to have the prophecy on his shoulders?

"Why can't you just kill him!" It was immature and naïve yet I wanted it from the bottom of my heart! I wanted it because I believe in it, I believed in him.

"If I could Kyrianna, I would. Do not think I have never tried. My intention in every meeting I had with Voldemort was to bring his existence to an end for I know he is beyond repentance."

"And you failed, yet you expect Harry to win."

"Of course I do. For Harry Potter is a much better wizard than myself."

"I don't deny that Harry is brilliant, but you're supposed to be the greatest wizard of our generation, if you cannot beat him…How can you put this on Harry!"

"Because the opposite of evil is not great, Kyrianna. It is good. Just as the opposite of dark, is light. And nobody has more good within than Harry. And no other with a brighter soul. And of course I can put this on Harry, I can place the fate of wizard kind on his shoulder, because I placed something of much greater importance in his hands and she stands here before me, bruised but whole."

My lip trembled at his words as my anger slowly ebbed away, "I don't want him to die."

The tears rolled down my face, this whole conversation made me feel petulant and immature, yet I didn't care how I sounded.

"Neither do I. And I will do everything in my power, and as you said it is quite an immense power, to prevent that. I know I do not have to tell you to have faith in him."

I took a step forward, already embarrassed at my behaviour, "I have faith in him, of course. I just…wish it wasn't him. I wish it was anybody but him."

"That is the selfish way of love Kyrianna." He placed his long withered hand on my shoulder and I leaned into him as we made our way back to the castle, "But I expect Harry would feel the opposite soon, after the loss and pain he feels dulls. He will trust nobody else with such a cause."

I didn't debate that fact, knowing that it was true. Good or bad his hero complex maybe, it was a part of him and it didn't seem to be something one can grow out of. Plus, he wasn't alone. I would be there the whole time, my magic greater than before and my ability back, Mi with her intelligence and Ron with his loyalty.

"Nonno?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for shouting at you."

"It is quite alright cucciolo. I find shouting at me to be quite therapeutic myself."

"Nonno?"

"Yes?"

"Voldemort knows about my ability." Kat surely would be telling him everything, now that the surprise she had planned was spoiled.

He stopped walking and I looked up to find him with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them, his midnight blue eyes twinkling.

"How unfortunate for him."

"What?" I cocked my eyebrow up at him.

"Well to set his sight on a Queen that is so heavily guarded. I would like him to just try and lay a finger on you with the cavalry you have on your side."

I smiled, knowing he meant to reassure me. "As long as that Queen analogy stops at me being me locked up in some tower guarded by a dragon, away from all the action."

I laughed but he didn't join in, "Nonno…"

"Charlie Weasley could probably get us a dragon."

"Nonno!"

"What Kyrianna, it was your suggestion. Were you not arguing that I should treat you like an adult and take you seriously?"

"That was a joke. You're not going to lock me up somewhere are you?"

He walked up the front steps, frown on his face, "Astronomy tower is much too open, now-"

I ran after him, "It's not funny. Stop! Nonno!"

He finally laughed, twinkling down at me. I joined him, feeling a little lighter than I did this morning. Students stared at us but we didn't stop, I even saw another flash from the Creevey camera but I didn't mind. I made it a good laugh, right from the pit of my stomach, because I felt like this might be the last time I laughed again. And something in Nonno's face made me think he had the same feeling, as our laughter died down I looked down at the floor.

"They say he died with a smile on his face."

"I can't imagine him any other way. My only regret is not having cleared his name before he died."

"Everybody who mattered knew the truth. He wasn't happy in that house…I think being out there, in the battle…it was…"

I didn't want to say it out loud, that he would want to go that way. "I agree. Come, your brothers are waiting."

I nodded, the sentence not bringing its usual excitement to my heart at the thought of having to relive yesterdays drama. I walked slowly up the grand staircase as carefree face upon care free face ran past us, and I knew Nonno was right. Harry would trust nobody else with the cause he found before him, just as I would trust nobody else to be his Queen…knowing full well that the Queen is just another sacrificial piece…

A/N: Coming close to the end…

Please review

Kalina


	84. Master of the Manor

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 84 **

**Draco's POV **

The only movement to punctuate the still room was the flickering of the blue flames in the large fireplace…large was hardly the right adjective, like all things that was to my father's taste the fireplace was ostentatious and bold, occupying a good part of the towering stone wall of the Drawing Room. The only sound to punctuate the silence was the sound of her soft sniffles that drifted over to me from her place at my side, as we both occupied the alabaster Cabriole sofa that was the sole source of light in the dark textures of the Drawing Room.

"_Draco darling, what is it?" She placed the book she held in her hand down on the side table as she patted the white space next to her. I placed my knee on the large white sofa and just about managed to clamber on top of it, very clumsily and therefore very grateful that my father did not see my actions. I shouldn't fear though, as I knew well enough where my father was and would never find him here, for I would never chance him catching me crying like I was now. I leaned into mother's softness and I felt a cocoon of warmth surround me._

"_My eyes hurt, I don't want to learn to translate runes. It's too difficult, I can't do it."_

"_Oh love, nothing is too difficult for my intelligent boy. Why don't you rest your eyes, and then Mummy will come help with the homework Professor Noles assigned you."_

_I continued to sniffle into her shoulder and she patted my back…_

Even though the roles were reversed at the moment, we both hadn't changed much over the six years of that incident. My mother still was naïve about such things, or was she just purposely ignorant? She knew he would never allow her to help me just as much as she knew I could never take a nap when I had work to be finished especially under the nose of my father as I spent my days sitting in his study, at my small desk that I doubted I could fit into now, studying whilst other nine year old wizards were probably playing on their training broomsticks. I never did take that nap, I returned back to the study under his watchful blue-grey eyes because there was nothing I feared more than his disapproval. And it seemed there was nothing I could achieve but his disapproval.

_His blue-grey eyes glared at me after he let go of mother, releasing her from the small hug he allowed her to engage in, only intercepted by the side long glance he passed to the strangers in the room, two faceless aurors that would accompany him to Azkhaban. _

_I blinked, enjoying each fleeting closure of my eyes that blocked out the sight of the glare, which I honestly didn't even know why I was the victim of but like every other time things didn't go the way my father planned, the problem somehow fell on my head. I should have been smarter, sharper, of some use…like Alya…_

"Cissy! Stop your waling! That husband of yours got what he deserved, failing the Dark Lord like he did!" I felt my mother twist at my side as she turned to stare at her sister who just walked into the room, her black hair wild and onyx orbs unforgiving. I felt the blood rush through my arm which long since went numb as my mother spent the last hour after my father's departure clinging to it as she wept but the poking feeling didn't make me feel as uncomfortable as the feeling of my Aunt Bellatrix's presence. I stood and walked out the door, in no mood to put up with the woman's constant criticisms. I took the short cut to my bedroom, even less of a mood to walk all the way to my quarters and was soon assaulted by the painfully hot water that cascaded down my back as I turned my shower on.

_I frowned at the small basket of chocolate eggs that lay before me, an old and tiresome Easter tradition that my mother always kept up even though she knew my father detested the habit. I pushed the basked aside and I started cutting into the bacon trying to ignore the sad look that crossed her delicate features, rather receiving her disappointment than his temper at the fact that she should stop treating me like a little boy. _

"_Where is Alya?"_

_He finally placed the Prophet down and turned to me, his blue-grey eyes now scanning the long table for his favourite inhabitant of Malfoy Manor. _

"_Right here, Uncle Lucius." She waltzed in, a broad smile beneath her blue eyes as she crossed the room, giving him a peck on his cheek, "I told Draco to go on ahead of me, I apologise for my tardiness."_

_She took the seat next to my own and I moved my elbow away from hers, my appetite slowly fading away. _

"_Regardless of what Alya requests, you should know better than to let her come down un-escorted. It seems every holiday you return more barbaric than the-"_

"_Lucius!"_

_He stopped mid sentence upon my mother's quiet urging. He turned to his plate, only to turn away from it the next second as the door to the Dining Room opened with a sharp bang, Aunt Bella framed in the entrance, a mad smile upon her face matching the cackle that was like breathing for her. _

"_I'm home!"_

I stepped out of the shower, throwing the towel around my hips, staring into the mirror whilst trying to shake off the image of my aunt fresh out of Azkhaban. I wonder if the place would have the same effect on my father, I shuddered inwardly at the thought, now trying to shake off that image. I turned away from my own reflection, looking too much like him for my own sanity and watched as a drop of water fell from my wet hair, watching its way down the basin.

"Drake?"

"_Drake?"_

_I detested that name. I had told her never to call me that! I felt the ice cold touch at my waist, my skin crawling away from the touch like the drop into the drain. _

"_You shouldn't leave your hair wet, you'll catch cold." Her hands ran through my soaked hair, I felt the towel around my waist fall to the floor. I looked up into the mirror, not seeing anything but that letter. _

_The words floated across my eyes, blinding me to anything else and just like that my hand flew back, and the resulting smack echoed through my very soul. _

I pushed her hand away from me as I turned around, the towel securely around my waist this time but there was no smack like there was the last time…I glared at her blue eyes, I regretted laying my hands on her that day but my temper had got the best of me. That whole situation was her fault, she was the one that wrote to my father informing him of the article that was to feature on the Hogwarts Xpress, and the involvement that Slytherin had in the re-emergence of the paper. It was her fault that I had to punish both Pansy and Theo, that Blaise had to hurt Daphne, that the Kid nearly die…so much was her fault.

"Get out Alya."

She ignored me as she turned and walked out of the en suite, leaving the door open as she lazed languidly on the bed.

"Get out of my room." She didn't budge, kicking her heels off in defiance and my nostrils flared in anger. Why was she so infuriating? She did nothing but get under my skin ever since she arrived here last summer, in the beginning she was all coy and innocent, the perfect little Slytherin Princess except for her magical ability which was anything but princess-like. But as month after month passed, layer upon layer of her true self was revealed as she tore at my nerves, suffocating me with her constant presence and her need to play games with everyone's lives. I pushed off the basin and tore into my room, grabbing her by the wrist and hoisting her off the bed, ready to physically toss her out.

"Ooooh I like it rough." She laughed, a cackle so much like her mother's that I let go off her in disgust. She took advantage of our closeness and ran a finger down my chest, I batted it away and she gave me a salacious smile.

"You push with your hands but your eyes are pulling."

"You're as mental as your mother if you think the look I have in my eyes is one of attraction. GET OUT!"

She turned back to the bed, sitting down at the edge, "That won't be necessary, I much rather stay for the show."

She looked down at the towel at my waist and I gripped it before it fell, damn her skill in wandless magic. She laughed, "Oh Drake, it's nothing I haven't seen before!"

_I pulled away as I felt the soft tongue on my own, I scrambled backwards at the sight of the electric blue eyes and hit a wall. I looked around, _

"_Where the fuck am I?"_

_I don't recall coming here, the last I remember I was walking down the Charms corridor. My surroundings were familiar, it was a tiny room, no bigger than a broom cupboard that I think Pansy brought me to once. I glared at Alya, cottoning on at what she had done. _

"_Don't do that to me!"_

_She placed the fucking imperius on me, leading me here and making me kiss her. My skin crawled, _

"_We're cousins!"_

_What the fuck was wrong with her! She smiled as I spat out the words. _

"_Didn't seem like you had a problem with that two minutes ago, I can make you kiss me, but I can't make you like it and judging from what I felt you really liked it!"_

_I continued to glare at her, that was just a physical reaction, any guy would feel that way if they are enticed…anyway I was oversensitive down there of late. I thought back to Saturday, of her large grey eyes that implored me to stay away from the bottle…her soft pink lips pleading…fucking Thornton. _

"_You fucking disgust me."_

_The smile dropped from her face as it fell into an ugly scowl as she screamed at me. She must have read my thoughts, I needed to better myself at occlumency, she was doing that too often. She dug around my brain too effortlessly and I needed my privacy! The last time she got into my mind, she found out about Thornton and Cedric and gave that information to Umbridge. She was constantly trying to destroy Thornton's life, Salazar only knows why._

"_You should be ashamed of yourself, Salazar knows our family should be too. And most of all, he should be ashamed of you. "_

_She crossed the room and banged the door shut behind her. I sighed, I guess that's one way of getting rid of her, using her hatred of Thornton…I wish she wasn't right though…if my father could only observe my dreams…and the Dark Lord…I need to stop thinking of her!_

_My eyes snapped to the blank portrait on the wall to my left, I looked into it and saw nothing, but I was so sure that I had heard Thornton's voice come out of it…fuck…now I'm hearing her too! Alya may be fucked in her head, but she was right…I should be ashamed of myself…_

"Alya, please, just leave."

I was too tired to talk to her. I needed to go back to Hogwarts, I was only allowed the afternoon off to see my father off. Technically I was supposed to be at the Ministry, which is usually where the families off criminals see the convicts off, but father pulled some strings and managed to have his send off done at home. All I wanted to do was get back to school, wait out the last few days at Hogwarts before the holidays came…holidays that I was not looking forward to one bit.

I felt a slight nudge on my mind and I pulled up my defences and her face broke into a large red smile.

"Finally mastered occlumency I see. Scared I would get more information about your precious Thornton." She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, she's of no interest to me now. I've had my fun. She was just a pass the time pleasure in that boring school. She's not worthy of my dislike."

"Dislike? You got Pucey to hit a bludger at her, you informed Umbridge of every wrong thing you managed to get on her not to mention trying to kill her just days ago…sure, it's dislike…admit it Bellamy, you don't dislike Thornton. You envy her because no matter how hard you try, she always gets the upper hand."

I lowered my voice towards the end, confused at the slightly proud tone it took on. Why should I be proud of the she-devil, she was nothing but a lucky Gryffindor who persistently got on my nerves. My defending of Thornton seemed to do the trick as Alya finally got off my bed and headed to the door.

"Defend her all you want Draco, disliking a girl for no reason is just as pathetic as liking a girl for no reason. Send Thornton my love when you get back to Hogwarts…oh wait, you can't, considering she despises you. See you in a week Drake, and every week after that."

And with one last cruel smirk she shut the door behind her, reminding me that this holiday was going to be horrid beyond my imagination with more than one unwelcome guest living under this roof.

A/N: A little more info about what happened in the school year from the eyes of Malfoy. Notice a few paragraphs from previous chapters making an appearance?

Please review with your thoughts…

Kalina


	85. The Sixth Guardian

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

**Chapter 85 **

**Ky's POV **

The room descended into a mounting silence, every eye downcast. I sipped my hot chocolate, my mouth dry from all the talking. The silence continued, not even disturbed by the usual sounds of life of Nonno's office, not the snoring of the feigning-asleep portraits, not the whirring of his many magical contraptions, most of which was lying in pieces on the floor, not even the sounds of breathing from the room's many occupants.

"This is entirely my fault; I was the one that brought Kat to the Order!" Remus shook his head, gripping the back of the seat that Tonks sat on as he stood behind her, his face paler than usual, his brown eyes bloodshot and ridden with remorse, the stench of firewhiskey reeking off of him even from my seat feet away from them.

"Katerina Karetnikov duped us all Remus, she needed to find a way into the Order and she did, it could have been any of us. We were in dire need of any help that we could get, we needed people, strong people to protect the unknowing and unfortunately she took advantage of that."

Nonno's words were steady yet it never permeated Remus' skin as his face was a mask of rage, "But it wasn't just anyone. It was me. That bloody bitch!"

He banged his palm into the back of the chair and twirled around in anger, walking to the window with speed but not before we heard the distinctive whimper that he emitted. Silent tears leaked down Tonks face as she closed her eyes to the pain that her friend emitted at the loss of his best friend. I knew it was more than Kat's betrayal of the Order that got to Remus, it was Kat's betrayal of Sirius…they were together the night of Linus' wedding…were they…did he love her? Godric, I had completely forgotten about that…

I felt Linus' hand enclose around my own, his eyes focused on Nonno's table, he had just returned from St Mungo's, Nessie was stable but I doubt he would relax until she was out of the hospital completely.

"No use in blaming ourselves. What's done is done." The old auror wasn't as cheeky as he usually was, passing Remus a sad look as he watched the werewolf's shoulders tremble as he stood facing the large windows, his back to us, hiding his tears. I held Linus' hand tighter and leaned into Len's side. "We need to act, as fast as possible, did this Silvestre Saber tell you how close Karetnikov was in perfecting these…Palbei." He wrinkled his mangled nose in disgust.

I shook my head, too tired to even speak.

"Maybe we can bring the guy in for questioning." Kingsley took a step forward, the word questioning sounding a lot like interrogation to me.

I again shook my head, "I don't think we will be seeing Silvestre Saber again…he…I think he's dead."

"Well we have all the information we need at the moment, I don't think we should get side tracked with Karetnikov, she's a small fish in comparison to Voldemort. We shouldn't waste time and resources tracking her, we need to go straight for the head before he manages to get anymore followers, whilst he is still relatively under resourced. Now that he has resurfaced for good a lot of his old backers will be propping up, best we focus all our attention on preventing that from happening. Plus, you say Karetnikov's Palbei are not complete so we should concentrate on the death eaters-"

"It doesn't make a difference." Len interrupted the old auror, "I fought these partial Palbei, they're not like normal wizards. They may not be perfect but they're definitely on a higher level."

"We best pull them down a notch or two then." Kingsley's voice boomed from the back of the room.

"We shouldn't prioritise these Palbei." Lupin turned around from his spot at the window, all traces of tears gone, "Alastor is right, we need to go for his death eaters! We need to go after Bellatrix, she's a much greater threat than Kat!"

"Bellatrix is a threat, but I don't think we should cancel Kat out just yet. Just look what she managed to do Remus." Tonks turned and looked at the sandy haired man with a pleading look, "She's given her loyalty to Voldemort and she has an army of followers on her side. Bellatrix on the other hand-"

"Has an army of her own. She may not have quantity like Kat does, but what she has instead is quality. The girl managed to hold an imperius curse on Agnes for almost a year, the only thing that decreased its potency was distance, not time. And the boy is master of the torture curse. With both those abilities they can collect as many followers as they want, whether they follow wilfully or not will be of no question!"

"The Palbei are worse than any army that Lestrange can pull together! They're mindless drones that will do anything that Kat says! They need to be dealt with first!" Len shouted at Lupin, the werewolf glared right back at him.

"Lestrange needs to be taken out before we deal with anything else! She's his right hand woman, she's insane and now she's offered him two more loyal followers-"

"You just want to kill Lestrange because of Sirius!"

"And you want to kill Kat because you know she will come after Ky!"

"ENOUGH." Len snapped his head away from Lupin and the latter turned back to the window, taking deep calming breaths at Nonno's thunderous word. The room fell into silence once more but its descent was interrupted by Minnie this time.

"The Palbei and Bellatrix Lestrange are indeed cause for much concern, but at present the thing that troubles me the most is the matter of Bane's Ability." Minnie stepped forward, eyes only on Nonno, "He knows of it Albus. He will come for her…"

"Then let him come! Let him just try and I'll rip him apart." Len growled out next to me, but it was a fruitless sentiment said out of anger. Linus' hand got tighter around my own.

"What do you think we should do?" Linus looked at Nonno, his matching blue eyes gazing at him for an answer. They had come a long way since last year, where Linus barely trusted Nonno with my care and now he was asking him for guidance.

Nonno leaned his chin on his entwined fingers, "Maybe it is time we ask Kyrianna for her opinion on the matter?"

I gulped, not expecting my opinion to even be considered judging on past precedent. "I…I understand," I straightened up in my chair, "I understand that he is interested in my ability…but I don't think he will come after me personally…neither do I think he would send any of his death eaters after me. From what Kat said yesterday, Voldemort doesn't know about the Palbei just yet, she was waiting to perfect it before gifting them to him. Whilst waiting for them to be perfect, Kat was going to give…well give me to him." Linus' hand got tighter. "She never told Voldemort about my ability as yet, she knew if she let it out, it would become a competition. As it is she and Bellatrix were competing against each other in the fight to get me and then deliver me to Voldemort. Kat is probably going to want to keep my ability a secret from the rest of the death eaters, but Voldemort will want an explanation for her determined pursuit of me which would probably lead to her disclosing the nature of my ability to him, I also think she's going to have to tell him about the Palbei, even if they're not perfect considering she's going to have to offer some compensation for failing to retrieve me…Kat has sworn her loyalty to him and has been trying to progress even without his instruction, Bellatrix on the other hand will probably suffer repercussions due to Malfoy's failure in attaining the prophecy which would lead Voldemort into officially giving the task to retrieve me on Kat's shoulders. This inadvertently will be passed on to the Palbei. So I think the matter that needs to be addressed first is Kat and The Palbei. I don't think Bellatrix is going to be of any trouble at present, her family are not in good favour with Voldemort and she won't have the guts to work on her own like she did before. She's going to want to lay low and let his temper blow over." I leaned forward, looking into his midnight blue eyes. "I think that…with my ability I can help. I can be bait, it will be the perfect way of luring Kat and her current Palbei out and then we strike."

Linus and Len opened their mouths but Nonno held up his hands,

"Thank you for that Kyrianna, you are the only among us that know of Kat's true personality and therefore are best judge of her character. But at the same time we will not be using you as bait, as that will be a risk none of us will take. Linus, Lenzo, Remus? "

Len nodded fervently and Linus slowly tipped his head, Remus didn't respond but I think that had more to do with his emotional state at present rather than any fear of taking up the task. I had no idea what they were agreeing to but I could tell that Remus still wanted to pursue Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why did you even ask for my opinion if you are just going to ignore it?"

"I am not Kyrianna, based on your opinion I am leaving the matter of Bellatrix Lestrange and her offspring for later handling. I cannot however allow you to join in Kat's pursuit."

"Can you allow us that honour?" Silvaine Saber spoke from his place at the pillar which he leaned against; his sister leaned against the other side of the pillar. Nonno had interrogated them at length to find that they were not working with Kat and were just as in the dark on her true nature as the rest of us were. "We would be of help; we were on her team for most of the year."

"I know this, but we have few numbers and as Alastor said, we do not want to expunge our resources. You are your sister will be on another mission."

Silvaine had a thoughtful expression on his face, "I suppose we should take up the same times we used when guarding the Prophecy?"

Was it some rare magical ability that allowed all the Order members to communicate with Nonno without words!

"No. There would be no circular rotation in the matter of Kyrianna's guard." I raised my eyebrows at that, my guard? Were they talking about placing me under surveillance or something? "Where we circulated the guard whilst protecting the Prophecy, this time we will circulate the hideout, keeping the guard constant. I entrust this duty to you both."

"Wait, maybe it's a better idea if I stayed and looked after Ky, and send the Twins after Kat. Silvaine is right, they worked with her, and they know her best."

Nonno shook his head at Linus' suggestion, "You and Len have been pursuing the Palbei for too long to transfer the duty to the Twins. Plus, I would be placing the protective spells on Kyrianna's whereabouts myself; Silvaine and Selina are more than enough added protection."

"They're practically children themselves!"

"HEY!" SIlvaine shouted but Nonno held his hand up at him.

"We need to delegate duties efficiently Linus, we all have our role to play. Your role is not to be Ky's brother right now, your role is not to put her needs in front of those of the Order's. Your role is to defeat the Palbei before Voldemort's arsenal heightens tenfold. Silvaine and Selina may be young, but they are your fellow members, have faith in them."

Linus looked on in anger but didn't say a word, he couldn't argue with Nonno's logic.

"You said whereabouts? Why not just keep her here in Hogwarts?" Len looked quizzically at Nonno.

"Hogwarts won't be safe for Kyrianna over the holidays. Most of the staff will be on leave and even the staff that usually stays on," Nonno looked at Minnie, "Will be away on Order business. The wards on this school are iron clad against dark wizards and even wizards who do not have permission to be here, even muggles cannot enter these grounds by mistake. Even though animals are free to roam the Forbidden Forest the wards prevent them ever entering on school grounds…the Palbei are a different breed of human all together. The wards won't keep them out because they have not been written to do so, I will have to amend the wards which will take some time considering I myself do not know the magical imprints of a Palbei and therefore will not know how to create the wards necessary to prevent their entry. Therefore in the mean time I think it's best to circulate Kyrianna's whereabouts."

"Wouldn't that be more dangerous? Can't we just place her in a house with the Fidelius Charm on it?" Len leaned forward as he spoke.

"That is an option…but that would mean Kyrianna would have to stay in that house for the whole summer."

"Then that's what she will have to do!" Linus said defiantly.

"I won't be locked up in some house for the Summer! Alone!"

"You won't be alone, you'll have the Sabers."

"I'd rather be alone." I didn't forget what Silvaine had done in Grimmauld Place.

Linus stood up in frustration, "This matter shouldn't be up for debate! Why are you giving her a choice!" He screamed at Nonno.

"Maybe it is time that we do so Linus. Maybe it is time that we ask Kyrianna what is that she wants rather than just doing what we think is best."

Linus shook his head, "I won't go hunting Palbei if I am not assured of Ky's safety."

"I will keep her safe." We all turned our heads to the door, Silvestre Saber stood there, honey hair glowing and amber eyes bright. Sev walked out behind him.

"I found him standing outside the gate like some lost puppy."

Silvestre passed him a look of annoyance but turned back to Linus, his face passive. "I am bound to your sister. I will keep her safe. It doesn't matter where we are, her safety will be guaranteed."

I stood slowly, still getting over the shock of his appearance, "I…thought you were dead."

He looked at me, the slightest of a smile seen on his usually blank face, "People tend to do that." He turned back to Linus, "You do not give your sister enough credit, she may be immature and annoying, selfish and hot-headed, but she…she values life to such an extent that she can spark the will to live even in those who thought they had lost the ability ages ago. She may put herself in dangerous situations but it will be nothing that I cannot handle."

"You speak as though the decision is made already." Linus' blue eyes glinted dangerously.

"Where she is, is where my duty lies." He repeated the words he spoke last night, "I will keep her safe though not because it is my duty, but I need to…" He turned and looked at me, "So she will want to see me again."

I nodded at his words that were only understood by me. He was doing this for redemption. This wasn't so much a reignited spark of his will to live, but rather rectifying his mistakes so eventually when death took him, his wife will be proud to see him on the other side.

"What do you think Kyrianna?"

I turned to Nonno, then to Len and finally to Linus, his glaring blue eyes and reached for his hand, "I don't think I fit under your chin anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't fit in here." I pointed to his heart, "I trust him. I guess what I am asking is, do you trust me?"

His blue eyes softened and that was all the answer I needed, I turned to the man at the door who stood tall and proud in the entrance, I was wrong. He didn't look like a soldier…he looked like a protector…a guardian…my guardian.

A/N: What do you guys think? Just one more chapter left….


	86. Words on Paper

Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers.

A/N: So this is it…the last chapter of Gemini Queen. I would just like to thank every person who favourite, followed, reviewed and just read this story. You would never know how much I appreciate it. This one is for all of you. You know who you are.

**Chapter 86 **

**Harry's POV **

I leaned back, resting my head on the familiar pillow, about the only thing that brought comfort to me in this place. I looked up at the freshly painted ceiling, I was shocked that they even bothered to spring clean my room…I hoisted my legs up and placed it on the bed, shoes and all, relishing in the fact that Aunt Petunia would have a coronary if she witnessed this. I should probably unpack…that was the hundredth time that thought waltzed through my mind, my tummy grumbled but I ignored it like I did the last time. Slowly the sun faded and the room was painted black…painted black…

_I heard soft footsteps on the stairs and quickly closed my eyes, I didn't want her to know that I wasn't sleeping…that I never slept a wink in days…I felt the bed jostle and strategically made my nose twitch…did I even do that in my sleep? _

"_Harry?"_

_I remained silent, waiting for her to sneak in next to me so I could just hold her. I felt fingers at my arms, _

"_Harry?" _

_She nudged me again, upon realising she was trying to wake me up, I slowly fluttered my eyes open, sitting up and rubbing the 'sleep' from them. She came into view, seated at the foot of my bed, grey eyes black in the dark room, black hair illuminated by the bright moon behind her that shone through the tower window. _

"_What is it?" _

"_Come with me."_

_My first thought was no, I don't want to. I don't want to talk. I don't want to deal. I don't want to try whatever it is that she's going to try and do to make me feel better. But as she stood, small hands held out to me as her pink lips smiled down at me hopefully, I knew I could never deny her. I stood, grabbing her hands and pulling her to my side, letting the top strands of her beautiful mane tickle my cheek as we walked out of the dorm. _

_We walked in silence, but there was nothing awkward about it. There was something comfortable about a Hogwarts night…something, cliché as it may sound, magical. My mind wandered as my fingers ghosted across her waist. Imagine all the times Sirius and my dad wandered around here at the dead of night, well hidden under the invisibility cloak, much like I was right now. This image of a eleven year old kid with chin length, wavy black hair and grey eyes came to me, swaggering out of that broom cupboard a wide smirk on his face. The boy that followed after him had similar hair; the difference lay in the untidiness. And the eye colour, a glowing hazel…I didn't know how he walked…or smiled…_

_I pulled Ky closer to me and kissed her on the top of her head, just to put a stop to the image. She looked up, her grey eyes wide, I could see the slight little specks of violet in them, I liked counting them at times, each time coming up with a different number, I don't think she knew just how much that brought comfort to me. _

_I pulled Ky closer yet again as I was assaulted by a ghastly wind, we had just stepped outside…I was pretty sure we were in the dungeons seconds ago but now we were near the quidditch pitch. I looked down at her, frowning, she knew we were going outside yet she wore just a tee, even if it was summer, the nights still got cold at times. I let go of her, pulling my sweater off and tossing it over her head, maybe I should start wearing two sweaters. I smiled slightly as the sweater swallowed her, for some reason it always pulled on my heart strings, she looked cute in it. It was strange describing Ky as cute, she always was beautiful or striking or gorgeous to everyone else, but I got to see cute Ky. _

_I held her close again just as I felt a twig break; I glanced away seeing only darkness with large, indescribable shadows. We were in the Forbidden Forest. I didn't question it, trusting Ky and she stopped walking, lighting her wand and I followed suit. _

_We stood in what I think was a small clearing, I couldn't tell what was at the edges as everything out of the range of my spell and hers were thrown into darkness. She walked forward until her light fell onto a tree, it was one those faded white ones that looked like nature had sand papered it down. She stared at the tree for a few moments, _

"_It's a pretty tree."_

_She turned, a side smile on her face, eyes full of tears and nodded, "I know. Prettiest tree I have ever seen."_

_I took the step forward that closed the distance between us and pulled her to me with one hand, wiping her face with the other. "Don't tell me there was a prophecy made about you too."_

_She glared at me, not finding the joke funny. She had been in a meeting with her grandfather for most of the night, and even though I meant it as a joke I was worried as to why the meeting was taking so long, it was close to midnight. She turned her glare to the tree instead, _

"_I think it would make a good tombstone."_

_I looked at the tree again, slowly catching on to her intentions. I didn't know if I was ready for that…to bury him…I didn't want to. "I thought wood was for coffins and stone…well stone for tombstones."_

_She placed her hand on my waist and head under my chin, "We need to say goodbye."_

"_You mean we need to pretend that we even got a chance to!" I wanted to let go of her at my sudden rage, but it seemed my hands had other ideas as they just held her tighter._

"_Nobody ever truly gets that chance Harry. That's why we're making our own one. I loved Sirius, I may not have known him for a long time but it was impossibly hard not to love that man."_

_I remained silent, she was right; it was hard not to love him. He was charming, I remembered Snape's memory…if he brought me up like he should have, I'd probably have no problems talking to girls, I would have probably had the guts to ask Ky out last year. I snorted, actually with his skills she'd probably be asking me out. _

"_I think saying he was brave is an understatement…he fought like a man that feared nothing."_

_Maybe it was because he did…I never did ask him what his boggart was…what did Sirius fear the most. What was his favourite colour? Who was his first kiss? Did he ever love someone? He must have…I hope he did. I don't want to think that he has never felt like this. Why did I never ask him, he always asked me? Harry, what's wrong? Harry, what's the matter? Why did I never ask him what was wrong, what was the matter. The wind stung and I sniffed, wiping my chin at the realisation that my tears were pattering on Ky's head for some time. _

"_Sirius was-"_

"_Sirius was my godfather…and the only father I ever knew. I can't remember my own, but somehow I feel like-" I took in a deep breath, the words cutting on the way up but thankfully she just kept her head on my chest, not looking at me, "I feel like he would have been a lot like him. Or nothing at all, I don't know. I don't know." The tears were falling too fast now to stop it, "I don't know because I never knew him. I never knew my dad, and I didn't get to know Sirius. Not like I wanted to." I whimpered and I wiped my face, so embarrassed, but once the words started, it didn't stop, "There was so…so much more that I needed to know. That he needed to be there for. That he should have been there for. He should have taken to me to my first day of school and he should have…I don't even know what a father does! Fuck."_

_I let go of Ky, using both my hands to mop my face. I could hear her quiet sniffling, "We didn't get to have a past, and now we don't even get a future! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!"_

_The weight of all the pain, of the fact that I would never see him again, that I was literally alone…again fell on my shoulders and my knees hit the ground as I sobbed into my own hands, I felt her hands around me and I let her hold me, wanting her to somehow push away this grief because I had no strength to do so. _

"_It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair."_

"_I know." She sobbed, kissing my hair, "I know Harry, I know. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_I pulled my hands away from my face and threw them around her, burying my face into her neck, my sobs coming out so aggressively my whole body shook, she held me just as tightly, her hands rubbing my back. I concentrated on those soft fingers, those little pads of flesh that anchored me to life sometimes and slowly my breathing slowed and the night was silent once more. _

_I let go of Ky, falling onto my butt and leaning against the tree, pulling her into my arms and lying there for a few moments, my tears finally stopping, feeling both dry and lighter. _

_I slowly rose, ready to walk away. _

"_Wait." I stopped and turned to Ky, whose wand was pointed at the tree, and slowly from the roots travelling upwards like a consuming shadow, the bark of the tree turned black. And white words shone on it. _

_Sirius Black_

"_The only person who could get me to listen to Paint it Black."- KT_

"_The only person who made transfiguration cool." –HG_

"_The only person I know who can accurately give the three sizes of a woman just by looking at her."- RW_

_She pointed her wand at me, it was just me left to say something. I walked forward, taking her wand,_

"_The only father I ever knew."-HP_

_I took a step back, looking at the shining white words on the black bark. I turned, grabbing her hands as I did so, walking to the path, to our exit...to our future…without Sirius Black…_

I jumped off the bed, wiping my face and shaking my head, wanting to chase all the thoughts away. I wrenched my trunk open, hoping unpacking would distract me. I pushed all my clothes into the respective places; it wasn't that hard, I didn't have a lot. I smiled when I found my waterfuls game that Ky got me, I placed it on my bedside, knowing I was strong enough to fight Dudley away from it now. My smile widened when I found that magazine, knowing that I would probably be making good use of it in the holiday. I ran my finger across her wide smile on the paper.

_I heard the door open and turned, she was in my arms in seconds. I held her tightly, comforting her. It must have been hard, saying her goodbyes to her brothers. It was the last day of school and Linus, Lenzo and Remus had left on their Order mission to pursue Kat and the Palbei. _

"_Happy Birthday Love."_

_She snorted, wiping her face, "Happy, yeah right."_

_I pushed the hair back off her face and looked into her frown, "Hey…stop with the frown. You know you look like Millicent Bullstrode when you do that."_

_Her face turned into a glare, "And now you look like Pansy Parkinson."_

_She swatted my arm playfully and I laughed at her, she joined in after two seconds of stubbornly trying to hold her glare. I pulled her to me and lowered my lips to hers, feeling that light, almost intoxicating feeling of a Kyrianna Thornton kiss. _

_I pulled away as her hands wandered lower, she pouted at me and that was about my limit. There goes any ideas I had of taking a few moments to give her her presents. _

"_Here." I tossed the two objects in her hand and pulled her back towards me, my hands already under her shirt. She didn't respond, wriggling away with a huge smile on her face. _

"_Presents!"_

_I smiled at the gleeful look on her face, why was she so surprised, it was her birthday. She pushed me onto the floor of the Revolving Tower and before I could even right myself she was on my lap. I flung my hands around her waist and leaned on her shoulder, watching her hands rip the bow apart. _

"_Hermione spent some time tying that bow you know."_

_She rolled her eyes, now biting at the part that wouldn't come undone. I laughed, "Here, let me."_

_I pulled one part of the red ribbon and the whole thing fell away, she pouted at me again, "Only because I loosened it."_

_I smiled, "Sure."_

_She tore at the gold wrapping and her eyes widened at the black velvet box, she slowly clicked it open and gasped. _

_Sitting in the box on a small black cushion, was a flat pebble about the size of a sickle. It was golden with the words : HP X KT, 31 July 1995, Bournemouth Beach. _

"_I was just going to keep it, for my own-"_

_My words stopped as she kissed me hard, throwing her whole body into the kiss. I kissed her back just as passionately, taking it that she liked the gift. I had my doubts about getting the stone I picked up on that beach from my last birthday covered in gold and engraved, but I didn't have much time to think about her gift as I would have wanted, though I was happy to see she liked it. _

"_Now the next one." She pulled away, grabbing the other gift. She tore the paper away easily and then stopped…_

"_I..I..I.."_

_She looked confused at the small music contraption, her own iPod. I kissed her shoulder, not wanting to ruin the day by crying. "Remus found it in his room. It was wrapped…I…didn't open it…"_

_I stopped talking as she plugged in an earphone into my ear and my heart stopped at the voice that spoke._

"_Happy Birthday goddaughter-in-law! Agnes tells me it's at the end of the month, so I can't exactly go out shopping for a gift so this will just have to do, it's not done as yet, maybe we can finish it up in the next holiday. I'm getting Harry here as soon as I can and I know you two are a package deal. Oh back to the gift, I didn't manage to get any of the songs to play, must be something to do with the conversion ratio, but I did manage to tape some new songs and it played back. I think if you record it magically, like I'm doing right now, it works fine in a magically infused atmosphere. Which kind of sucks because it's not exactly like we can go back in time to listen to Jagger and the guys live…well actually we could but it would be hard stealing a time turner…haha…not that I haven't tried. Anyway I taped most of the songs played on the wedding night, just was hoping I could have the whole thing ready by June but I guess that didn't work out. So you will just have to put up with me singing Lennon's part which I might say, actually sounds better! Harry, I'm sure you're listening; I don't have to tell you to spoil Ky today. I never have to tell you to do anything Kid, you always seem to know just what to do…Lily would say you get that from her and James would say you get that from him, but we all know you get that from me, haha. Anyway Ky, Harry, enjoy the music."_

We must have sat on the floor with that voice note on repeat for like an hour, Ky insisted that I keep it but I told her he meant for her to have it. Plus, I pushed my books into the shelf in the corner, if I had it, it probably would have driven me mad. I probably would never stop listening to it. Something fell out of the book I was carrying and I leaned down to pick it up…stopping slightly at the familiar envelope.

_He smirked at me, his black eyes glinting in the dark night. "You would kill to get vengeance for her, yet you don't even know who she really is."_

_His hand crept into his coat, flinging an envelope to the floor and with a click he disappeared…disapparated…gone…_

I snatched the envelope up, completely forgetting about it and then froze…my heart , my ears, my everything stopped functioning as for the second time today I was assaulted by the memory of Sirius…this time not by his voice…but by his handwriting that ghosted across the large envelope as it spelled out my name…my fingers trembled as I opened the envelope, my eyes blurred as the words floated into my head and the sheaf's of parchments fell to the floor…just words on paper…yet it changed everything….

END OF BOOK TWO

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Have a great day

Kalina


End file.
